Betrothed with you
by Glaciem Arendelle
Summary: Princess Anna of Solskinn would like to marry for love not for political or economic purposes. Many nobles and princes tried to catch her attention. She could choose whoever she wants but she felt there's someone out there waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own the characters. Disney own them

enjoy!

* * *

"Anna, I hope you understand that it was father's wish for you to be betroth"a man with a ginger hair said to the younger lady with the same hair color as are now in Anna's room discussing her future.

"But Hans, I don't want to get married just for political or economical reasons, you know that" Anna said, with an irritated tone. Hans sighed and knelt before her then held her hand.

"Sister, please for father's sake consider this arrangement, it will be for your own good. Besides I am sure you'll be in good hands" he smiled towards his sister who looked at him with sad eyes.

"You are the princess of our kingdom, even if it pains me to be part from you but it was father's command for us to be married to the other kingdom...even me.. was forced in a betrothal" he looked into Anna's eyes then said "You are lucky to be betroth to someone who you will surely _like_ " the tone of Han's voice has a glint of amusement and teasing at the same time, this made the princess's eyebrow shot up. There's something in the prince's voice that Anna cannot put a finger on.

"What do you mean I will surely like?"she asked curiously, Hans rose up and lean on near her ear

"It's a secret" then he laughed this action received pillow that hit him squarely on his face. Anna laughed at his expense.

"Oh I see how it is" the prince then picked up the pillow and throw it back to the princess.

The siblings remembered how they used to pay together when they were still little kids, Hans was 10 and Anna was 5. Both of the siblings love each other, Hans being the protective older brother and Anna being the sweet and caring little sister. They are always getting into trouble. Courtesy of the mischievous little Anna, just like how they messed up their fine dresses with mud. Both of them had a great childhood and they can't ask for more.

Currently the siblings managed to ripped some of Anna's feather pillows, feathers were scattered everywhere, they were both panting and laughing at the same time.

"Just looked what you've done! You ruined my pillows!"Anna complained

"What? You started it!"Hans retorted as he dust off the feathers on his suit and hair

"Now I have to clean myself again" he dramatically said

"No need to , it wont even improve your appearance" Anna laughed and ran towards the door as she noticed the glare her brother shooting at her direction

"You are so dead!"he shouted and ran after her "come back here feisty pants!" Hans and Anna were running down the hallways of their castle. The servants did their best to avoid them as they prepare for a royal banquet will be taking place later tonight.

"Hans! stop chasing me! I almost bumped into one of the servants who carries wine glasses!

"But the older ginger didn't stop chasing the princess instead he ran faster than before and the gap between them shortened and it made Anna ran in panic and screamed as she approached their father's study. Hans noticed where she was going and his eyes widened.

"Anna! Don't go in there! Stop!" Anna heard him but it was too late when the door was magically opened and Anna's world became blur for a moment as she bumped into something soft but it hurts nonetheless. After that series of gasp were heard and it seems Anna was the only one who didn't notice. the princess landed on the carpeted floor clumsily.

"Ouch! That hurt!" the princess winced as she hold her forehead, her eyes were closed and she propped her hand to support herself.

"Oh dear! are you alright?!" said the man who she ran into. the said man helped her on her feet , she groans as she try to balance herself. the moment Anna opened her eyes she saw a middle age man with a scroll in hand. to Anna he was not familiar.

"Yes , I'm fine , thank you good sir " Anna then realized where she was , at the doorway of her father's study. _oh dear , I'm dead_

"I apologize for bumping into you like that" she then bowed in shame . Then suddenly a hand was on her shoulder , she looked up and saw that it was her father's hand

"Your, Excellency, may I present my daughter , Princess Anna of Solskinn" the man had his eyes widened and bowed.

"I am please to meet you, your royal highness , I am Kai from Arendelle" Kai smiled at the princess

"Princess Anna of Solskinn" the princess courtesy just like how a proper princess should do. "Once again, I apologize for what happened" Anna sincerely said

"It's alright, Your Highness, but are you alright?" Kai asked in concern

"Yes I am , thank you" Anna sheepishly answered.

"That's good to hear " he then looked at the King.

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty" Kai bowed to the king and to Anna as well.

When Kai was no longer in sight, the king cleared his throat.

"I think we have something to talk about young lady" his tone was cold and commanding, the princess sweat dropped, she knew she's in king gestured Anna to go in his study. On the background prince Hans took a step back and tried not to get notice but his tracks were halted by the king's voice.

"And you too young man, don't think you are out trouble, I expect you to come in in five seconds or else" Hans didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled towards the study and saw his sister sitting on of the high backed chairs in the room.

"We're sorry father, it wont happen again" said Hans who was looking down in shame. The king looked at them with his eyes narrowed. The siblings were intimidated how their father looked at them. The king sighed and smiled

"I know you were just having fun but please tone it down a bit and you are already adults and ready to get married" the siblings nodded like little children. The king was amused how his children acted in front of him.

"Now, speaking of marriage, you both are well aware that you are betroth to the other kingdoms" the siblings looked at each other then back to their father.

"Yes papa, but I thought it was only Hans?" Anna said despite knowing the truth, she's trying to get out of the whole betrothal thing. Hans raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Anna kicked his foot.

"Ouch!" Hans exclaimed.

The king shifted his eyes from the princess towards the prince.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Nothing father, I'm fine" he assured as he shoot glares towards his little sister. The king nodded and shifted his eyes again to his daughter.

"Yes, that was just few hours ago, and now you are both betroth, your brother is betroth to the princess of Halland"

Anna knew about the princess of Halland, she was described as one of the most beautiful princesses in the north. A very fitting match for her brother.

"And as for you, my princess, we need to discuss it further because as you know I always turn down any marriage proposal for you for years now" both of the redheads were listening attentively.

"When you were fifteen received a letter from my best friend, whom I rarely meet when we were both crowned as kings of our own kingdom, we had agreed to have my only daughter be betroth to his only child" the king looked at Anna in the eye as he continued. "I kept my part of the agreement not to have you betroth to any other kingdom, I am a man of my word, but I can break it off if the other party will break their part on the agreement. Apparently after 3 years the they have decided to push through to the engagement." the king smiled at his children.

Hans who was smiling slyly at his sister, and Anna was there confused.

"But papa, I don't even know who is this person" she dramatically said. Hans' smile even more at this.

"Well sister good-luck with that, it's a good thing I've been well acquainted with Carina before this whole engagement thing" he chimed in with small chuckles.

"Oh? you don't remember? you used to play with her before when she visited here" Her? my betroth is a she?!

"H-her ? papa?" Anna's face was flushed, both of the men gave her a meaningful look.

"Come on now, please don't tell me you forgot how shy you were whenever she's around and how you told me you want to marry her" the king teased.

Anna's face was beet red because of embarrassment. She tried to remember about whom she wants to marry. Both of the men watch her turn into a tomato, that earn soft chuckles and teasing from Hans which were unheard by the younger redhead. Anna tried to remember the time they met, she was only 6 when she started to played with lots of children in the castle. _No wonder I am feeling things when in comes to girls, I even planned to marry one, but who is it?! And most importantly did my father knows about my attraction to women?_

"Hello? Anna to earth?" Hans was waving his hand in front of Anna, trying to get her attention.

Anna blinked for few times and asked.

"Do you, by any chance know her?" the men shared a look and smiled slyly.

"Well daughter, it seems you forgot about her , given how long it was and when they visit was the only time you met her" the king rub his chin pretended to think.

"It's really possible for you to forget her, well I think it's best not to spoil the surprise. But I'll give you a hint, she likes chocolates" the king teased.

Anna wasn't satisfied with their answer and pouted, she turned her attention to Hans.

"Whoa feisty pants my lips are sealed on this, but I assure you, you'll like her" he let out a small chuckle.

"Ugh, I hate both of you" she grumbled at her family members.

* * *

One hour before the royal banquet, Anna was in her room with her servants who prepares her for the event. Her hair was curled and swept on her left side, letting the big curls draped on her right shoulder, they left her fringe as it is. Anna was wearing her lush green dress with the black bodice. Her smooth freckled shoulder was exposed because of her short sleeves that clings on the side instead of her shoulders. As the dress was properly place, she dismissed her servants and applied her own light make up. Anna then looked into the mirror, satisfied with her look, she let out a smile and hoping that the night will be merry.

The princess opened her box of jewelries on her vanity table, Anna was not the fond of jewelries that's why she was always compelled to wear one every time there's a gathering in the castle, such as this royal banquet that her father, the king prepared. Anna picked up her silver necklace with the silver phoenix as the pendant and wore it.

Phoenix was their family crest, it was used for generation by great kings. It is the symbol of rebirth, life, and fire. After she marry the ruler of the other kingdom, everything around her will change, she has to be a dutiful wife to her ..wife. She has no idea whether she will love this person, nor the other person will love her. Sure that Anna has strong attraction to the ladies but she was worrying if her soon-to-be wife will be able to accept her, this marriage was an arranged marriage after all.

Anna was thinking if the candidate for her marriage was thrilled or disgusted with the idea of marrying the same gender, _what if she's forced into this as I am? it took her 3 years to consider the marriage, and why it took her that long to decide?._ Now that she had thought of it, it took her soon-to-be wife 3 years to think whether she'll break or pursue the arrangement of their parents had made. Then what made her pursue it?. Many thoughts were running into the princess head. Questions that needs answers.

A series of knocks snapped the princess out her thoughts and looked at the direction of the door.

"Who is it?" she inquired, she didn't move from her place as she wait for the reply

"Why, it's your handsome brother, who else?" the muffled reply from the other side of the door, it was Hans.

"Oh please" Anna rolled her eyes

"Come in" and with that the double door was opened revealing a dashing young man with his cream suit with blue cravat and black trousers matching with well polished leather boots.

"Good evening, Princess" he bowed at his sister like a true gentleman. Anna stood up and curtsied.

"Good evening, good sir" the siblings let out small chuckles. Hans looked at her sister and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Anna" he offered his hand and Anna took it.

"You are handsome yourself" she complimented.

"Oh I know it sister, don't worry about it but thanks for reminding me" he cockily said as they passed through the hallway. Anna just rolled her eyes on his comment.

"Anyway, I heard Carina will be at the banquet" the princess said as they walked. a sigh was heard from the prince.

"I know" he plainly said. Anna raised her eyebrow at the response she received.

"Come on, tell me what's going on" Anna probed.

The confident older brother just now sounded sad and hopeless.

"Please Hans, tell me, I might be able to help you" Anna insisted. Hans, on the other hand was conflicted and he doesn't know whether to tell his sister or just keep it to himself. He decides the former.

"Well, as you know, we were engage for about a month now, and we know each other since we were teenagers. That's what bothering me" Hans stopped walking sighed again. Anna became worried about his brother emotional well being, she waited for him to continue.

"The problem is we know each other too much, I know for a fact that she's only engage with me because of her father, the King of Halland, she's the heiress of her father's kingdom. Her father knew how much power and wealth will passed on her daughter's future husband, that's why he arranged this marriage with our father because he trust him. Not the other greedy nobles or princes, also our father and him, they have been to war together." Anna listened carefully and attentively but that doesn't seemed to be the source of her brother's sadness.

"Sooo, what's the problem in that?" she asked.

"I couldn't say no about this proposal, because I love Carina for years" Hans admittedly said to his sister who had her jaw dropped.

"Y-you love her?!" Anna managed asked rather loudly. Hans' eyes went wide and his glance at anyone who could possibly in the vicinity.

"Hey! keep it low!" he hissed, not wanting to be heard by any servants that may pass by.

"Okay geez, so you really love her?" the princess asked quietly

"Yes" Hans replied as blush can be seen on his handsome face.

 _Oh gods! my brother is blushing!_ Anna thought.

"Then I don't see any problem for loving her, given that you are soon to be married" Anna said as she try not to squeal.

"Well, yeah but ..as I've said ,we know each other too much that she even told me that her heart was set on someone else" Anna could feel the sad tone of his voice, and it breaks her heart to hear him like this. She gave him a hug. Hans was surprised at the gesture and hugged her back.

"It will turn out fine, I promise you" Anna wasn't sure about what will happen but she has to comfort her brother in this situation he's in. They broke the hug and she face him.

"Win her heart, show her that you love her not as a friend but a lover, confess to her. If she rejects you, which I hope doesn't happen, you can still show how dedicated you are about your feelings. I know it's selfish to say this but, whether she likes it or not you will be her husband, from that you'll have an advantage, you have few more months to win her heart before your wedding." Hans listened to his sister. Anna smiled.

"You are wonderful, aside from being annoying to me- "

"Hey! that's not nice" Hans protested

"Okay I'm just kidding but seriously, you are kind and gentle, you will be a great king just like how our father do right now" she squeezed his gloved hands.

"You don't expect a lady to just go with the flow of the events in her life, we, ladies still needs an assurance from our intendeds, make effort to show it. Not just because you are engage that doesn't mean you would just wait, show her that you are committed to this and you are in this by your own free will not just some agreement between old people, oops! just don't tell anyone about the old people thing" Anna giggled as she finished her sisterly advice.

Hans on the other hand was to stunned to respond

 _M_ _y little sweet Anna has grown up._

Hans gave her his charming smile and hugged her.

"Thank you, I will sure tell her about this". Anna gave him a pat on his back and pulled away

"You are always welcome my dear brother". They shared a smile and walked hand in hand.

As they approach the tall double door leading to the dining hall, the two guards opened the doors for them. People who were already at the table looked at them and curtsied as they gave smiles to the young royals. Most of them are nobles from great and families in the kingdom, and ambassadors from other kingdom as well. Anna recognized the one person in the room who was wearing green suit, brown waist coat and a modest white cravat around his neck. The said man approached the young royals.

"Good evening, your royal highnesses" he bowed at them and they acknowledge him with a small nod.

"good evening, Your Excellency" They both reponded.

The siblings greeted him at the same time which earn a chuckle from the man in green and at each other.

"I hope, your excellency, is enjoying the night" Hans stated

"In fact I am, Your Highness, you are very welcoming and hospitable for providing me the things I need for my stay here" Kai said gratefully

"We are happy to hear that" Anna chimed in

"If I may speak to you alone your highness? privately?" the question was directed to the princess. Hans looked at his sister as if asking whether she will be okay, the princess gave her a nod, understanding the unasked question. Hans kissed the back of Anna's hand.

"I'll leave my sister in your care, your excellency" Hans went to the other side of the room. Anna was trying her best not to laugh at her brother's formal attitude. "Would you like to talk to the veranda?" Anna asked

"Lead the way princess" Kai stated with a kind smile. Anna then led them to the veranda that oversee the garden below.

"What would you like to talk about, your excellency?" Anna started as she observe the bushes of roses.

"My mistress, the Princess of Arendelle asked me to give this to you" Anna turned to face him as he hand over a small white box with a blue ribbon tied around it. She took the box and pulled the ribbon to open it, she gasped as she saw what's inside it, it was a bluish snowflake pendant as if it was made of ice. It was so perfect to be considered handcrafted.

"It's beautiful" Anna said as her eyes kept on staring at the pendant. After for few second she raised her gaze and smiled at Kai.

"Thank you for the gift, it's really beautiful, it's perfect, I really love it" Kai smiled happily as he heard this from the princess.

"I'll tell my mistress that you loved her present, she will be delighted for sure" the princess secured the box once again with the ribbon.

"Please tell your mistress about your stay here and I also invite her to visit here anytime she wishes" Anna offered. Kai gave her a confused look which was not gone unnoticed by the princess before he smiled.

"Of course, Your Highness" he gave her a uneasy smile

"Is there something amiss, your excellency?" she confusedly asked

"Oh no, Your Highness, it's just that I was under the impression that you knew"

"Knew about what?" _okay, now it's really confusing, what's going on?_

"Well, I thought you knew that you are engage to-"

"Anna, there you are, I was looking all over for you" it was the King.

"I was gonna ask your brother to look for you but he seemed over the moon with his fiancee so I didn't bother him" he let out a chuckle.

"Oh your excellency, I was wondering where you went" both Kai and Anna gave respect to the king

"Good evening, Your Majesty"

"Good evening, Your Majesty" Anna said with formality and walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you both doing here? the dinner is about to start, well not if both of the two important people aren't there" Anna gave him a confused look.

 _What does he mean by that?_

"Yes, of course, my apologies, I was asked by Princess of Arendelle to give princess Anna a gift"

"Is that so? please say my thanks to your Princess" the king smiled knowingly and the glances they give are really intriguing.

"Will do, Your Majesty" Kai said. Anna on the other hand was trying to figure out what's going on between the to men.

"Shall we?" the king said and the three of them went inside towards the table.

The dinner was spectacular, everyone enjoyed the food and also the company. The King of Solskinn is known for his kindness and mostly compassion towards his subjects, he even invites commoners to dine with him whenever he has free time. Anna just finished her dinner, she observed all the people who were conversing with one another.

Anna saw her brother, who was currently listening to what Carina was saying, it made the princess wonder if her brother told the other lady about his feelings. She a smile appeared on her face, oh how she love this feeling of seeing everyone happy. Her thoughts led her again to her future wife, she wonder what will her future wife look like. Is she beautiful? Is she kind? Will she be able to love me, a woman just like her?.

All she ever wanted is to marry for love, it doesn't matter whether her future spouse a royalty, nobility or a commoner as long as it's for love. Every princess hope to marry and have happy endings just like the stories she was reading when she was still a child. Anna remembered what her father told her. Her future wife was her former childhood friend, but who was it?, the only childhood friend she remember was Merida and Aurora, they became best of friends even now. But it's impossible to be one of them. The princess of Adwick is already married, and the princess of Dun Broch doesn't want to get married at all. Anna scowled unconsciously as she thinks.

The king let out a hearty laugh as one of his nobles jested. His eyes roamed around and he spotted his little redhead princess.

"My sweet Anna, is there something wrong?" the king asked worriedly. This gained the attention of the people who were dining with them.

The princess snapped out of her thoughts and blushed furiously as she realized that eyes are on her.

"Uh I'm okay, Your Majesty, I was just thinking" she looked at his brother who has a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, I see, well now my dear don't let your thoughts ruin your beautiful face" her father chuckled, this made Anna blushed even more.

"Who wants dessert?!" the king announced loudly and servants came to serve the best chocolate cake, Anna's favorite. The king rose from his seat and the other people at the table rose as well. He gestured them to sit again. The king cleared his throat.

"Maybe you are wondering about this banquet I prepared for all of you" he started. All of the people listened to him including his children.

"As you all know, my son and heir is betroth to the beautiful lady next to him, princes Carina of Halland" this made the couple blushed.

"I would like to announce that they will be wed 3 weeks from now." Hans looked at his father and he couldn't believe that things are happening so fast. He haven't confess yet and he didn't want to be bound on a loveless marriage.

Anna felt excited for her brother but when her eyes fell on him, he doesn't seemed happy. The people are clapping their hands for the couple, princess Anna tried to kick him under the wide table but it made her shoe fly off hitting his boot.

Hans looked at her and he saw her gesture to smile and he did.

"Your Majesty, may I ask a question?" a noble spoke up.

"Of course you may, your grace." responded the king kindly.

"We, nobles from this kingdom, would like to know when will Princess Anna get married?" Anna looked at the barrel-chested man dressed in his military uniform with the medals of state awarded to him.

"Well, your grace, I haven't made any decision regarding my daughter's marriage. Now that you mentioned it, I should start looking for a suitable _spouse_ for my daughter, maybe answer some of the marriage proposal from other kingdoms" Anna can sense a tone of teasing from her father.

 _Why is he lying about the betrothal?_ Anna asked herself.

"That's good news, your Majesty" said the other noble.

Anna can sense that many nobles will try to match their sons to her, she didn't like politics and using women's feelings for their political purposes. She's aware that her father's nobles are not all trust worthy and only seek advancement for their own selfish needs. Princess Anna sighed and told herself.

 _Just stay out of sight from them and keep yourself preoccupied so they won't disturb you._

* * *

 _Glace here! don't hesitate to review the my story, I would be happy to know what you think!_

 _credits to the person who made the cover photo_

 _Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Frozen, Disney own it.

Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Noblemen and their sons visits almost everyday for "business" related matters and some of them doesn't need a king to decide on what to do on a simple matter of how much the nobleman will sell his wool to other traders. King Magnus now regretted how he omitted his daughter's engagement few nights ago. The king was sitting on his throne, shoulders slumped and his chin supported by his propped hand on the armrest of the throne. He sighed as the door of the throne room closed after the minister discussed the preparation for Hans' wedding. The king poured himself some wine in his golden goblet and took a sip as he wait for the his next visitor.

"Tobjorn" he called, then a servant appeared from the left side of the throne room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the servant bowed to him.

"Have you seen my daughter?" the king asked. Tobjorn, the head butler shook his head as he answered. "No, Your Majesty, I haven't seen the princess since yesterday after lunch" the king almost drop his goblet and stood from his throne. "What?! What do you mean you haven't seen her?" he said on a bit harsh mixed with worry tone. He then set aside his wine and strode down the dais. The head butler was frightened at the tone of the king's voice. "Have you checked her chambers?" the king asked.

"Yes Sir, she wasn't in her room but I already asked one of her personal maids and she told me that the princess was not in her chambers when they came in to wake her up-"

"WHAT?! Guards!" shouted the king, within half-second the guards bursting in form the east and west side doors. "search for my daughter and bring her to me, and if she's not here search the town, forest, everywhere, and bring her back safely!" the guards bowed and immediately scattered themselves throughout the castle.

The head butler alerted he entire household to find the princess, as for the king, he went to his son's room kicking the door open. He saw Hans was startled and dropped his cup of tea in the process at the sudden noise.

"Your sister is missing" said the king as he pants from running and adrenaline he felt throughout his body. The prince grabbed his sword and went out of his room with his father without saying a word. To them, Anna's safety was the most important thing. Hans immediately went to the stables as well as his father.

"Father, I'll ride out and look for her, please stay here, I'll bring her back" Prince Hans assured his father as he mounted his horse.

"Please be safe" and with that Prince Hans' horse went on full gallop through the castle gates.

It's was almost afternoon and there still no sign of the princess. King Magnus paced inside the throne room and debated whether he will go ride out as well. He feared that some dangerous people abducted his precious daughter, now that they knew she's seeking a spouse. _I shouldn't have kept her engagement to Agnarr's daughter a secret,_ the king thought.

The king heard the trumpets outside, the sound meant there's a royal outside the gates. He then ran out towards the courtyard to welcome his children but he saw nothing of Hans and Anna but a carriage that bears the crocus symbol with purple and green standard. King Magnus' eyes widened and thought _They weren't suppose to arrive until next week._

The carriage door opened and the King of Arendelle step out from it. Agnarr held out his hand for his wife, Queen Idunn. The king wore his black and red military uniform with gold aguillette, looped around his left shoulder through his gold epaulette that was on his shoulder, and pinned on the left side of his chest. The king has slender frame, fair skin with strawberry blonde hair and also his stylish mustache and sideburns.

The queen on the other hand, was the one of the most beautiful queens in the northern lands. She has a pair of blue beautiful eyes, her hair was dark brown that was styled in an intricate bun with a silver crown sat atop it. The fair skinned queen wore an elegant purple dress.

Then the King of Arendelle held out his hand again and a pale white skinned hand appeared from the carriage followed by platinum blonde hair which was also styled in an intricate bun just like the queen's. The lady wore blue dress with blue long sleeve jacket than ends on her waist. The cuffs and collar of the jacket were black that made the dress stylish and elegant. The lady also has piercing blue eyes, and pink lips.

A herald announced their presence.

"King Agnarr and Queen Idunn of Arendelle" King Magnus went to them and gave his best friend a hug, he then kissed the back of the queen's hand. "Welcome to Solskinn King Agnarr, Queen Idunn" the king tried to cover his worry with smile

"It's been year since we last came here" Agnarr said an he continued "may I present my daughter, Princess Elsa of Arendelle" the princess gave a curtsied to the king, Magnus acknowledged her with a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Elsa, you've grown beautiful just like your mother, I am sure my children will be happy to see you all here" Elsa blushed at the king's compliment and looked down. The rulers chuckled.

"Why don't you join me inside for lunch?" they went inside the castle. Magnus ordered the servants to serve lunch in the dining hall. They all sat in the dining hall with the King of Solskinn at the head of the table and on his left side were the King and Queen of Arendelle while Elsa on the other hand, told them that she want to settle in her chambers to rest .

* * *

"Say Magnus, I noticed that there were royal guards outside the castle and even the roads we passed by, is there something wrong?" Agnarr asked as they ate, Magnus' worries came back tenfold because they were searching the entire kingdom for the missing princess for hours now and still no result.

Magnus was trying to stay calm and told them "Anna is missing since morning" the Arendellian monarchs looked at him with worry

"Oh gods! Is she alright?" the queen said.

"I don't know yet, her brother still searching for her, no once saw her since yesterday afternoon and her maids found her bed made as if no one used it for the night" Magnus sighed in worry.

"I could have my guards search for her as well, your daughter is like a daughter to me too" said Agnarr.

They went to Solskinn to attend the prince's wedding and also plan the wedding preparation for their daughter. They didn't expect their future daughter-in-law went missing. King Agnarr wanted his daughter, Elsa, get to know her future wife, that's why the set sail as the invitation of Hans's wedding arrived two days ago. He want to give the girls time to develop something what he has with his wife, love. Agnarr doesn't trust anyone aside from his brother-in-law, King Frederic and his best friend, King Magnus. He knew that his daughter will do what he orders even if it was against her will, marriage was on of them. All he wanted was to have someone by her side, who will stand by her no matter what.

Agnarr called for his captain of the guards. A burly man with blonde hair went in wearing the green uniform of Arendelle.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the man bowed at them.

"Kristoff, I want you to gather your men and search for Princess Anna" Kristoff felt uneasy because he doesn't know how she looks like.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me, may I ask how the princess looks like?" he carefully asked.

King Magnus then took off the necklace he was wearing and open it. It was a locket that bears the miniature portraits of Hans and Anna. He gave it to Kristoff. The guard carefully looked at the portrait of the princess then gave the locket back to the king.

"We will do our best to find the princess." Kristoff bowed as he dismissed himself, then he encountered Elsa on his way out and gave respect. Elsa looked at him curiously. _What's happening?_ she asked herself. She went inside he dining hall, she then saw the three monarchs with worry on their faces.

"Mama, Papa, what's going on? I saw Kristoff on my way here" Elsa asked her parents as she went to her seat.

"My dear, Princess Anna is missing" Elsa was surprised at that, it's worse than she thought. True they only met once and played when they were still children, she cares for the safety of the princess she knew. She learned to care for little Anna as days went by until their departure for Arendelle.

"What? did they find her yet?" Elsa asked in concern. She feared that something bad happened to Anna.

"No, not yet" King Magnus said as he ran his hand through his hair and stopped eating all together. The same with the other royals, they stopped their luncheon.

"Is there something I can help with Papa?" Elsa asked and waited for the response of her father.

"No, please stay here, we have to keep you safe as well until we know who is responsible for this-"a loud sound of door opening startled the royals in the dining hall revealing Prince Hans.

"Father—Oh your King Agnarr, Queen Idunn and Princess Elsa "he bowed to the other royals and went to them. "Father, I searched the forest and our estate in Gadleigh and she wasnt there. I also searched her possible location like the fjord and the nearby mountains-"

"I'm famished!"

The people inside the dining hall looked at the side entrance and saw girl dressed in green with her signature twin braids, it was Anna. Her eyes were close as she stretched her arms upwards and let out not-so-princess like groan. When she opened her eyes, she immediately blushed as five pair of eyes staring at her. The next thing she knew was she was engulfed by firm hugs from her father and brother.

"Oh my daughter, I'm glad you're safe!" said the king thankfully said.

Anna was confused "Uh did I miss something?" she asked innocently, because she doesn't have any clue at all.

The men hugging her pulled away. She then just noticed the other people in the room. Then her eyes were set on a pair piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Anna was speechless and it seems all of the things around her melted away aside from her and the other person she's looking at at the moment.

 _I never seen such beauty in all my life. Her eyes are pulling me closer. She's so perfect._ Anna's eyes shifted from her eyes down to her perfectly shaped nose and lastly her pink lips. _Her lips looks so smooth and sweet._

Anna became flustered as she saw the other girl gave a small smile.

"-did you go?" asked Hans.

The prince sighed waved a hand in front of her and she snapped from her thoughts then blushed even more.

 _I hoped she didnt notice how I gawked at her._ "What was that?" Anna asked her brother.

"I asked where did you go? Your personal maid said that you were not in your chambers since last night." the prince repeated.

"I was in the west tower doing some..things, why?"Anna answered truthfully.

All of them were confused on her answer.

Her father sighed and said "Anyway, the important thing is you are safe, Hans please inform the guards that she's safe." King Magnus ordered. Hans then went outside immediately to stop the search.

"Now Anna, may I present King Agnarr and Queen Idunn of Arendelle"the princess immediately curstsied and apologized that she didn't mean to ignore them.

"It's alright my child, you weren't aware, and it's been over a decade since we last came here" said King Agnarr kindly and stood up to kiss the back of Anna's hand.

The Queen also stood up and gave Anna a cheek to cheek greeting and hugged her.

"Oh my, you've grown into a very beautiful lady" the queen's complement made her blush, Anna never thought herself as beautiful.

"May I present my daughter" King Agnarr motioned Elsa towards them.

"Princess Elsa" Anna curtsied as well as Elsa.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again, Princess Anna" Elsa said with a smile on her lips.

"Pleasure is mine Princess Elsa, and please call me Anna" Anna couldn't take her eyes off her. "very well Anna, and call me Elsa please". Elsa said with her angel like voice

* * *

Both families sat down and Hans returned shortly after, they ate their lunch with the older people discuss politics while the younger ones were talking about their lives in the castle.

"Yes! and you wouldn't believe what she had done, she climbed the tree and took the trapped cat from it" Hans told Elsa how Anna helped the little children retrieved the cat from the branch of a tree. Elsa covered her mouth as she let out soft giggles. Anna, on the other hand felt her ears burning, and trying to ignore the two older people who talks abou her. _Gods! even her giggles are cute!_ Anna thought as she eat her favorite flangendorfers, a kind of dessert she really like, well aside from chocolate though.

"Anna" called King Magnus "May I ask what were you doing in the tower?" he asked. All of the people in the room were waiting for her to answer, it made Anna a bit uneasy not because of the king and queen of Arendelle, but because of the person who's in front of her, young princess had a hard time not to fidget on her seat as piercing blue eyes were on her.

"I u-uh, reading" she stammered. Hans raised an eyebrow and asked "Then why are you reading there when we have four libraries here" he was right, their castle has four libraries, they have one on the ground floor, one each on the east and west wing second floor then one on the third floor. Anna gave Hans a looks that means _don't ask any more questions._

"Your brother was right, what were you reading exactly?" her father asked. With that Hans smirked

"I read something about uh.. stars then I went there to observe and didn't realize the time and somehow I fell asleep" Anna said tried not to make any eye contact.

"Hmm, alright then, but please next time make sure inform your personal maids so we would know where to look" King Magnus chastised.

"Yes Papa" she responded.

There was silence for short time, only sound of the utensils can be heard. Until King Agnarr spoke

"Anna, do you like music?" King Agnarr asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I certainly love music" Anna said enthusiastically. King Agnarr smiled

"I'm so glad to hear that, and please call me Uncle, your father and I are brothers even if we doesn't share the same blood" Anna looked at her father who in return gave a nod of approval.

"O-of course, You-Uncle" Anna shyly responded.

"Elsa, why don't you tell Anna about your collection of music at home?" The Queen joined the conversation.

Elsa stopped eating then she felt sudden nervousness. Anna's gaze were on her. Elsa placed her hand on the left side of her chest and she felt her heart beating really fast. _Calm down Elsa!,_ she reprimanded herself. Seeing Elsa's hesitation to speak,

"She also make her own music". the Queen added

"That's really amazing!" The redhead looked at her with amazement evident in her eyes. Elsa just stared at her

"I really would love to hear you play!, will you play some of your piece sometime?" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa's face was flushed and nodded shyly.

"That's grea- oh where are you going?" Elsa stood up with her head looking down as she hide her blush.

"I'll retire in my room, please excuse me" with that the platinum blonde beauty scurried off towards her bedchambers.

Anna stared at the door where she disappeared, she looked at Elsa's parents. "U-uh I am so sorry if I said something bad" she said apologetically. The couple smiled at her and the Queen responded.

"No need to apologize my child, she's fine. I am sure you did nothing to offend her" Queen Idunn reassured Anna as she gave a meaningful look to her husband.

Elsa practically ran fast as she could to get inside her bedchambers. She opened the door and immediately closed it and leaned her back on it. Her face was flushed never knowing if it was because of running or if because of what happened in the dining hall. Her heart beats really fast and she could hear it pounding inside her chest.

"What's happening to me?" Elsa asked herself then looked around her surroundings and tried to calm herself down. The princess went over her bed and sat on it. She never felt this unfamiliar feeling before, she feel elated and scared at the same time. She was scared because of something she have.

 _Whenever I look at her, my heart is like a beating drum. It seems that she don't remember but even so..I remember her._ Elsa smiled at the memory of their childhood, oh gods knows how she missed Anna after all those years. She meant to write but she feared that Anna will not remember her so she hesitated and leave things as they were. She was right Anna..her Anna forgot about her.

Elsa removed her long sleeved jacket leaving her with long sleeved chemise inside the ice blue bodice. She then reached the back of her head and released her hair from the bun leaving her hair on french braid which was draped on her left shoulder. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair and slicked it back so her fringe won't cover her face.

The weather in Solskinn was warm unlike Arendelle, due to its location in the north, only in summer when people can really enjoy the heat of the sun. Elsa was told to pack her summer clothes and she did. Elsa can't even remember the last time she went out their castle during summer. Being the heir of the kingdom, she had to study and do her duties and responsibilities accordingly. And getting married was one of them. Marriage was a vital part in every people's life, especially monarchy, it as the firt step to ensure the line of each family that rules a kingdom. Being a royal, they can have everything; lands, titles, and power..but love.

Elsa sighed, she doesn't know what will happen to her now that she's of age for marrying, in fact she thought she'll be engage when she turned 18 but her parents didn't open the talk of marriage. Now that she was already 21 they still didn't say anything about it, it's not that she wants to get married already, in fact she's enjoying her freedom until then. But she was hoping to get married to someone she loved and loved her in return. The platinum haired beauty lied on her bed as she felt sleepiness consumed her.

* * *

That evening, King Agnarr knocked on King Magnus' study. He heard Magnus responded from the other side of the door then he proceeded on opening it.

"Good evening, Magnus"greeted Agnarr. King Magnus was reading state papers, he looked up and smiled.

"Good evening, what brings the King of Arendelle in my humble study?" Magnus joked, both men chuckled.

"You never changed, well I'm here for the matter". King Magnus set aside all the papers and looked at his best friend and motioned Agnarr to sit.

"Then I assume everything is going according to plan" said Magnus

"Yes, but not quite, I still have one more task to do" Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and waited for Agnarr to continue.

"I still haven't told Elsa" Magnus looked at him incredulously then her offered him a glass of wine.

"Thank you, and don't look at me like that, I've always wanted to tell her, due to certain circumstances I wasn't able to. Elsa once told me that she doesn't want to get married and wanted to rule Arendelle on her own. I trust my daughter but I don't trust the other kingdoms, they won't take her seriously, first she's a woman and they will always see her as price for every man-

"So you wanted her to be with a woman?" Magnus interrupted him while raising his eyebrow at him. Both men were drinking as they talked.

"What? no, it's not like that, I trust you that's why I wanted our children to be wed, any of your children, since Hans' engagement was planned since after his birth, I didn't want to cause conflict between Solskinn and Halland. And I know it was your father who made that arrangement." Agnarr explained.

"And I am sure that your daughter is the perfect one for Elsa. Have you noticed the way they looked each other?" Agnarr added

"Yes, of course I did, I was observing their every move, just like you and Idunn when you were introducing yourself to her" Magnus chuckled as Agnarr cleared his throat and looked away.

"Enough about me, it seems Anna didn't recognize Elsa." Agnarr diverted the conversation back to their children.

"It seems like it, well she was still young at that time. My little Anna was only able to play with Elsa, then to the daughter of Dun Broch and Adwick the following year, since then I haven't heard her mention your daughter nor the marriage proposal she made" Magnus chuckled at the memory of Anna who then proudly told her father how Elsa accepted the roses she gave.

"What proposal? Elsa didn't say anything about it."Agnarr confusingly said.

"Your daughter is reserved and only speak when spoken to, she's well mannered like her mother, Idunn, and not to mention, beautiful. Unlike my daughter who tends to ramble whenever she's nervous or excited, full of energy and she really looks like her beautiful mother, gods rest her soul, except the red hair she inherited from me " Magnus chuckled at his daughter's bright attitude.

"You're right, Elsa can be really stoic whenever she wanted to, I guess that's what she inherited from me."he chuckled

" What can we do to make the girl open up to each other?, if we get lucky, fall in love with each other, then afterwards I'll tell Elsa." Agnarr asked. Magnus rubbed his chin for a moment then let out a smirk.

"I just have the perfect plan for it" Magnus told Agnarr every detail of the plan. That night, both kings were conspiring to be match makers for their own daughters.

* * *

Glace Aren here!

Thank you for following my story! It made me really happy.

Thank you also to IceWraith for the advice and Kushina Kyuubi.

I hope like this chapter and don't hesitate to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen, Disney does! :)

Thank you for all the people who followed my story and also for the people who shared their thoughts about it.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Two carriages led by four fully armored guards on horseback and another four more at rear. They were traveling through a gravel road in the forest. There were trunks loaded in the second carriage, while on the other was carrying the young royals. Prince Hans was dressed in his usual attire less the coat, the white shirt, blue vest and black trousers, he was seated next to his soon-to-be-bride, Princess Carina. The princess was dressed in white long sleeved blouse under the black bodice decorated with six gold buttons and hairline gold laced attached and a black skirt . Princess Carina has blonde long hair with big curls at the ends, her eyes were grayish blue, her nose was well shaped and has reddish bow shaped lips.

In front of the young couple were, the younger redhead, Princess Anna, was dress in her pastel green elbow length blouse with one inched-high collar, her bodice was forest green as and a pastel green skirt. Her hair was styled on her usual twin braids. And beside her was the Princess of Arendelle, Elsa.

The platimun blonde haired beauty was dressed in a white long sleeved blouse under her midnight blue bodice, her skirt has the same shade of blue of her bodice. Her hair was styled in a braided bun, which make her look so regal and dignified.

Silence was dominant inside the carriage, no one dared to break it. Only the sound of horses' hooves and the clattering of metal can be heared in the surroundings. They only have few hours before the sun sets, this travel was not expected at all.

Anna was staring out of the forest with hand propped to on the carriage's window and her chin perched upon it. It was very unusual for the princess to be silent on such trips. She was usually full of energy whenever they travel and only stop talking when she fall asleep on the way. The princess' silence was making her brother worry. Hans observed his sister then the Arendellian princess, who was her hands were clasped on her lap and her gaze were on them.

Hans couldn't bear the silence and being the only man in the group, it doesn't make things easy. He sighed. Carina noticed the awkward silence, hearing her fiance sighed and it was not helping to alleviate the mood. She cleared her throat and started.

"Elsa, do you remember coming here as a child?" The platinum blonde haired beauty looked up to the older girl who was sporting a gentle smile. Elsa smiled in return the she answered. "Vaguely, it has been so long, but this place is familiar to me." Hans who was observing the interaction of the two felt relieved and also thankful to his fiancee, he couldn't bear silence knowing there must be something wrong with his sister.

"That's good to hear. I know we were properly introduced earlier this morning but do you by any chance remember me prior the introduction?" Carina asked. Elsa looked at her and trying to searched her memory of her childhood years. The platinum haired beauty gasped as she remembered the blonde girl who used to braid her hair.

"We used to play together and you used to braid my hair and putting flowers on it" Carina let out a bright smile and nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I didn't remember you at first glance" Elsa said. The other princess waved her hand dismissingly and said. "It's quite alright, it's been 13 years after all." Carina noticed the siblings were still silent. "Hans, do you remember when both of them were running outside in the rain as they play, you were asked by your father to get them inside but they had pursuaded you to join them" Carina chuckled at the memory. "Yes! oh gods! I never heard the end of it! because of Elsa, and feisty, I was scolded and was forced to study for weeks without having breaks!" The ladies, except Anna chuckled at his expense.

Anna on the other hand was listening, even if her face seemed impassive. _Why is it they remember her and I don't?_. The redhead was really trying to remember the blue eyed beauty next to her, but her brain was not cooperating. And getting to know her got harder since the incident this morning. Anna's face was suddenly dusted in pink. The three people continued to chat as she was trying to hide her blush and felt sleepy. She adjusted her position and began to doze off.

Hans stared at his dozing sister, he shook his head and let out a small smile. He cared for Anna more than anything in the world, he loved his sister so much and will protect her as long as he could. He glanced at Elsa who was chatting animatedly to his fiancee and never losing her regal tone. Despite his damp mood, atleast his fiancee was on his side to not to make the platinum blonde haired princess feel left out.

Elsa was glad that she had reconnected to Carina, who she saw as an elder sister that she never had. The older blonde was really responsible and tried to keep her from Anna and her mischevious escapades. But she can't seemed say no to the younger redhead, not after the pouty face. Elsa missed that Anna so much, the Anna that was sitting..uh rather dozing off next to her was different from the Anna she knew before, she can't helped but wonder. _What's changed?._

After for about five minutes platinum blonde haired princess felt a sudden weight on her right shoulder. She looked upon the sleeping face of the redhead princess. She was keeping herself to let out giggles that were bubbling inside her at the redhead's cuteness. _I guess some things never change._

Carina giggled at the sight. "Aren't they adorable?" she whispered to Hans, who then looked at ther girls. He smiled. "Yes, they are". But he doesn't want to burden Elsa and asked her if she would like to switch seat with him and take care of his sister, but the princess politely refused the offer. To Hans and Carina's surprised, the blue eyed beauty place Anna's head on her lap comfortably to avoid straining the redhead's neck.

Elsa was doing her best not to run her fingers on the younger girl's features. When she saw her yesterday afternoon for the first time in 13 years, she was awestruck. Anna turned into a very beautiful woman, and her bubbly personality was still there. Elsa looked outside and saw houses on the side of the road, it seemed they already passed through the forest.

The horse's hooves against the cobbled stone streets can be heard, as well as the noise coming from the people as they passed by. The carriage made a left turn. Elsa could see pine and yew trees flourishing, they were lined up on the road side.

Elsa wondered how it came to this, she was supposed to stay in the castle with her mother and father but here she was, traveling.

The carriage halted and they were informed by a guard, that they have arrived. Prince Hans was the first one who got out of the carriage, he then held out his hand for his fiancee.

"Elsa?" called Hans as he held out his hand for her. The platinum blonde haired beauty hesistated, she couldn't move while Anna was still sleeping. Elsa looked at him told "We'll follow shortly." with that Hans smiled and bowed like a true gentleman. She doesn't want to wake up Anna but she has to. The two of them were left in the carriage, Elsa gently caressed Anna's face. The redhead's face was so smooth and soft to her touch. "Anna" she called softly. Anna's eyebrows furrowed, Elsa giggled softly at the sight. "Anna, we're here" she shook the redhead gently but the shoulder.

The redhead mumbled some incoherrent words. Elsa tried to wake her up gently but she received the same response. Anna continued to mumble in her sleep, it made Elsa leaned down close to her face to hear what she was saying. As the blonde leaned close Anna turned her head facing her. Elsa gasped at the close proximity of their faces, her lips and Anna's almost touched. The gasp made Anna open her eyes slowly, when she realized what was happening, her eyes widened as she stared at those icy blue eyes. Elsa reeled back in shocked and embarrassment.

Anna scrambled to get up but lost her balance and fell from the seat with a loud thud.

"Oh gods! Anna! are you alright?!" Elsa tried to reach out to her. The other princess was groaning in pain.

"Ow, that hurts!" Anna hissed, she was carressing her cheek as she tried to sit, Elsa assisted her.

Their eyes were locked on each other and very visible blush was evident on both of their faces.

"Wh-what w-were you doing?" Anna asked. Elsa panicked.

"Look Anna, it's not what you think!- I was just trying to wake you up" Anna felt disappointed for some reason.

"Oh, w-well uhh thanks" both of them were silent after that. Elsa cleared her throat.

"I think we should get off?" Elsa looked anywhere but her. "After you" she motioned Anna to get out first. Anna who on the other hand bolted out of the carriage and tried to calm herself down. She took few strides and looked back and saw how elegant the other princess was. The redhead blushed even more when Elsa caught her staring. _Gah! why my day can't get any better?!_

Gadleigh Manor was made of gray stones, it has towers, ramparts and also a high thick walls and a gatehouse. The manor was fully equipped with stables for the royal cavalry, armaments for the guards. The courtyard was spacious and has a fountain at its center.

The young royals were walking at towards the front door. Anna immediately ran when she saw a middle aged woman who was wearing red dress.

"Aunt Siv!" the older woman let out a chuckle when the princess gave her a bear hug.

"Oh, little Anna, it's been months since we last saw each other" Siv said, both of them pulled away from the hug. "Yes!, I missed you!" Anna pouted.

"I missed you too my little darling" Siv gave Anna a kiss on her forehead.

"Anna please stop pouting you are already 18 for Freya's sake" Hans who let out a sigh. Hans also gave the older lady a hug.

"Oh let her be Hansy" the ladies who heard Hans' nickname giggled. The prince blushed in return.

"Aunt! don'tstart with that nickname please" Hans hissed, the older woman rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Ah, lovely Carina, it's a pleasure to have you here as well" Siv greeted.

"We apologize for the intrusion" both ladies shared a hug.

"Nonesense, it's really good to have you all here, it's making the old woman happy" she chimed in.

Elsa saw how the old lady interacted to the others. It looked like as if they were her own children. She almost squealed when the young redhead pouted. A sudden blush graced her cheeks. She never really changed. Elsa was watching them silently until..

"Oh Freya! is that you Elsa?" the older woman's face was bright. She walked towards the princess. Elsa on the other hand was about to curtsey but immediately halted when she was engulfed with a hug. Elsa hesitated to return the hug, but she did anyway.

The older lady pulled away and smiled. "It's been years when you last came here, now here you are, a beautiful young lady" Elsa blushed

"Thank you, Duchess" She said politely

"Oh don't call me Duchess, just Aunt Siv, just like you used to call me , even if my brother is the King, when you are here in this manor we are family, not royalty." Elsa nodded

"I understand Aunt Siv"

"I already ordered my servants to put your things in your respective rooms, as for you , Anna, you'll have your usual room and you as well Elsa. You should rest first before we have dinner." Elsa who just followed her instructions and went to her assigned room.

Upon entering the room, Elsa was greeted by familiarity. It still look the same, the purple colors of the coverlet and blanket which were made of sarsenet, a fine silk, that has rosemaling fire lilies embroided to the blanket at its edges. The white painted closet was on the far side of the room with the white intricately designed vanity table few meters from it. Elsa's clothes were already set up inside the closet, her empty trunk was place at the foot of her four poster bed. The walls were covered with light purple wallpapers that has rosemailing patterns, the entire floor was covered with light purple carpet.

The platinum blonde haired beauty walked across the room and went near ther glass window. "it seems only yesterday" she said to herself and sat on the cushion bench just below the window then looked outside. She watched the sun setting down, various shades of yellow and orange can be seen in the sky. Elsa sighed.

 _I don't know how she done it, she makes my heart beats faster, making me feel as if there are butterflies in my stomach. And now I feel shy whenever she's around especially what happened earlier this day._ Elsa's face was dusted in pink.

Elsa decided to go downstairs and talk to Hans. When she was about to reach the drawing room, she saw Anna. Immediately her face heat up. She halted then turned around, her heart was pounding, when she decided to go back to her room but a voice stopped her.

"Elsa" it was Anna. The older girl turned around to face the redhead.

"Yes?" Elsa almost let out a squeak when she answered. She could feel _it._ She clenched her hands discreetly.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the carriage" the young redhead darted her eyes anywhere but Elsa. Her face was visibly blushing.

"It's fine, no harm done, but are you alright? I mean you fell, did it hurt?" Elsa asked in concern.

"U-uh yes, I am fine!" Anna answered rather cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear that" Elsa gave her a smile. Anna didn't know if she really heard an arrow being shot at her direction or it's just her imagination.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Elsa broke it up.

"Have you seen Hans?" inquired the older girl. Anna looked at her. "No, I think he was resting in his room"

"Oh, I see" Anna couldn't understand the older girl's tone. Then it suddenly clicked on her mind. She was looking for Hans because of _that_. Anna face was tinted with pink. She knew that sooner or later they have to talk about it but not this sooner.

Seeing the older girl was about to go, Anna steeled herself and walked towards her and reach out for her hand.

"Elsa, c-can we talk?" Elsa who almost jumped out when she felt Anna's warm hand wrapped around her wrist. Both of them were sporting a blush on their faces.

"O-of course" Elsa's eyes trailed from Anna's face down to her own left hand. This action made Anna let go of her hold on the older girl's wrist.

"S-sorry!" she apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright" responded Elsa. She folded her hands in front of her and looked at Anna, who on the other hand was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Elsa waited for Anna to speak but it seems the younger redhead was not with her anymore. She tried not to giggle at the younger girl's cuteness.

"Anna?" she called out, but no response. Elsa called her out again.

"Wait, what?" Anna responded rather cutely.

"You asked me if we could talk"

"Wha- oh right! sorry I was just thinking how gorgeous you are!- what? no!, I mean yes! wait! no! I didn't mean you aren't gorgeous, because you really are gorgeous!. Anyone would to like have you, it's not that I don't like you, I do!" the moment Anna got that one out of her rambling mouth, she wished that the ground will crack itself open and swallow her up whole. The other girl was stunned and unable to respond, her eyes widened, jaw unhinged. Both of them were like ripe tomatoes because of the blood rushing to their faces. None of them spoke after that.

"Anna would you please tell- oh there you are.." it was Siv. "with Elsa, perfect!. I was about to ask you to tell Elsa that dinner is ready." Both ladies went tense but it was Elsa who first to recover.

"Thank you Aunt Siv, and you could have just ask a servant to call me not Anna" Elsa smiled at the older woman.

"Well I thought of that but it's only proper since you are-"

"AUNT SIV! I'm famished! what did you prepare for dinner?" Hans said rather loudly, who came from the cellar holding a bottle of wine, that earned curious looks from the three ladies in the room. Siv caught the looks Hans giving her and she understood.

"It's Pinnekjøtt" the previous topic was long forgotten after she mentioned the course for dinner

"Really aunt?! that's my favorite!" Anna exclaimed. Siv ruffled her hair like a child. "I know dear and it's also your favorite right after the smoked salmon, right Elsa?" Siv gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Elsa asked in surprised.

"I once asked your mother about your favorites, come come! let's eat, Carina waited long enough". All of them went to the dining hall.

After they were all seated and started to eat. Siv, who was at the head of the table. Hans and Carina on her right side then Elsa and Anna on her left. The duchess watched them and smiled, not everyday she have company like this.

"Having you four here brings me back when you all were still cute and adorable little children ..well except for Hans"

"Aunt! that was mean" he grumbled. The other ladies were giggling.

"It's true though, Hans was someone who I will not describe as cute and adorable" said Carina. Hans feigned hurt, Carina entwined her hand with his and looked at him with so much adoration in her eyes. "But instead I'll describe him as brave, handsome and a true gentleman" she added. Hans who was caught by surprised and doesn't even know if his fiancee was just trying to play along or it's something else. But knowing her love for another man made him think that it was the former. He responded with a smile, with not knowing what to say to her.

Then he plastered his usual smirk and look at his aunt.

"See aunt? that's what Carina see me, a true gentleman" he cockily said.

"Please brother, we are trying to eat here" Anna teased.

"What? it's true!" Hans retorted.

"Okay, both of you, you are starting to act like children. Carina dear, are you sure you want to marry this man?" Siv gestured at Hans.

"Yes I am Aunt Siv" Carina answered then gave Hans with a kiss on his cheek.

Hans wasn't expecting Carina to intitate contact with him, the farthest thing he did was kiss her on the back of her hand. He respected Carina.

"Whoah, my brother is blushing! that's new" Anna continued to poke fun at her brother.

"So what? it's not like I am the only one sister, Elsa can vouch for me on that" Elsa dreaded this type of conversation, because it was embarrassing and she wasn't use to it, especially that she was somehow involved in it.

"Oh, now this is becoming interesting" Siv chimed in, Anna looked down on her plate and continue to eat instead, trying to avoid being the center of attention.

"U-uh well, I don't know what Hans was talking about" Elsa denied.

"Come on Elsa! you know what I mean" Hans chuckled.

Elsa stayed silent and ate her dinner quietly.

"Anyway, enough with the teasing. Hans, how's the preparation going?" Siv asked.

"Father and King Einvind, were taking care of everything." Has stated. "They wanted us to enjoy few weeks for 'freedom', they say, that's why we are here away from the stress of being a royal" Hans chuckled.

"That's true, weddings can really bring lots of stress, not to mention it's a royal wedding. Many royals and nobles will be attending." Siv stated.

Two kingdoms will be joined as one, Solskinn and Halland, the two kingdoms who were known to have the greatest cavalry in the southern kingdoms. Hans and Carina's wedding will showcase the unity of two nations.

"Is the Duke of Weselton invited?" Siv asked.

"I don't think my father will invite him not after what he had done to the grain trade." Carina answered instead of Hans.

"If I may, What did the Duke of Weselton do with the grain?" the topic about the Duke caught Elsa's interest. She was after all the heir of Arendelle and she always encounter this particular name on the state papers her father wanted her to study.

"That old Duke monopolized the grain trade in Halland and he wanted to bury the royal treasury in debts. He was selling it to our kingdom in an unreasonable price, back then we had no choice but to accept his terms." Carina said with so much distaste. "He took advantage of our misfortune." she added.

"If you don't mind, what happened to Halland that made it submit into such terms?" Elsa carefully asked.

"There were stone-hearted people who set our fields on fire right before the harvest" Carina stated in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Don't you think the timing of the fire and the Duke offering grain in such price was not a coincidence?" Elsa's personality seemed changed from quiet and aloof princess into a true queen in the way she speak.

"Yes, we already thought about that but we failed to find proof of his treachery" the blonde wipe her lips with the table napkin after she finished her dinner.

"I see, thank you for the information you gave. I will certainly be mindful of this person." said Elsa then drink her wine elegantly.

Siv who listened to the two future Queens talk about the certain Duke made her heart swell in pride. The children who she was taking care of whenever they stay in her home, now talked like true rulers of their respective kingdoms. She knew that Carina and Elsa will be great queens as they ascend to their thrones.

Unknown to them, a certain redhead was watching the future Queen of Arendelle spoke. She was amazed how her voice sounds like, so regal and authoritative. She hates to admit that that certain tone excites her to no end. This was the first time she heared Elsa spoke more than one sentence.

"If you keep looking at her like that she'll melt" whispered Siv. Anna whipped her head at her aunt revealing her blushing face.

"Anna are you alright?. Oh dear! your face is flushed, are you sick?" Siv pretended to be concern as she places her hand on Anna's forehead.

"Oh gods! you are!" Siv immediately stood up from her seat and pulled Anna from her seat. The princess was about to protest but her aunt was preventing her.

"I'm no-"

"Anna let's go to your room so you could rest, and the rest of you please continue your meal as I take care of my lovely niece" Siv pulled Anna towards the second floor of the manor.

Hans tried his best to contain his mirth. His aunt can be overreacting sometimes..well most of the times.

Elsa on the other hand was genuinely concern about the redhead.

"Is she alright?" she asked Hans

"Aunt Siv can take care of her, anyway, would you like some wine?" Hans offered. But the Arendellian princess politely declined, instead she stood up and excused herself.

"Good night Hans, Carina"

"Good night Elsa" they both responded. With that Elsa went out of the dining hall towards her room.

The sound of a closing door was heard then Anna found herself inside of her room with her aunt, who has playful smirk on her face.

"Aunt please stop that, it's creepy you know?"Anna sat on her bed.

Anna's bedroom walls were covered with light pink wallpapers. There was a white vanity table across the room and a closet with the same color next to it. There was also a rosewood bookshelf filled with books on left side of the room. The rosemaling of the wallpapers has entwining fire lilies.

"You are the only one who dared to call me creepy" Siv sat on a high backed chair with red cushion attached to it. "Now my dearest niece, tell me, what's with you and Elsa?"

Anna felt her blush crawling up on her neck. She looked away. Honestly, she don't know what's with her and Elsa. They just introduced to each other yesterday, but she can't deny that she felt something about her.

"I know you, young lady, so I will be direct. Are you attracted to her?" Anna refused to look her aunt in the eye but she nodded.

"I could guess that much because of the way you looked at her." Siv watched her niece blush like a tomato but that was not the time for teasing.

"Am I that really obvious?"Anna asked. Her eyes shifted from her lap towards her aunt who was giving her a warm smile.

"Yes, you are not yourself when she was around, you used to be in your high spirits whenever you come to visit here but you are different right now. It seems Elsa's presence had something to do with your behaviour." her aunt's words hit her. It's true that since Elsa arrived, she was not herself. She doesn't know how would she feel whenever the older girl was around. Her heart beats faster, she turned blushy and whenevever those icy blue eyes were on her she felt like she was frozen into place.

Anna tried to come up with an answer but none came and what happened that morning didn't help the situation.

"There was something happened...in the morning" Anna mumbled

Her aunt had her eyes widened in what she heared. Anna knew she has to explain before her aunt say anything.

"Wait! It's not what you think! I mean yes something did happen but-Aunt please listen to me!. It's clearly not what you are thinking!"Anna stood up and frantically waving her hand. Siv chuckled at her niece ramblings.

"Alright! I get you, calm down" Siv assured her. Anna sat down again and started to tell the incident that happened.

 _Morning_

Anna just woke up and prepared herself for the day. She changed her nightdress into her usual green dress. She managed tame her unruly mane with a brush and braided it into twin braids. Her mind suddenly drifted off last night's dinner.

After Elsa went to her room, she didn't see the other girl the whole night, even at dinner. She felt bad that she might have said something bad towards the platinum blonde but Queen Idunn reassured her that she didn't but still. Her heart felt heavy and waited in the entire evening for Elsa to show up.

Anna even thought of going to her room last night but she doesn't know what to say to her. She wanted to settle the matter before breakfast so they won't feel awkward to each other with their familes. She went out of her room and walked down the hall, then she halted momentarily. The reason was she has no clue where the other girl's room. If she were to check each room, it will take her the entire morning. Luckily she saw a maid who was doing her chores nearby. Anna approached her.

"Good morning!" Ann greeted cherfully. The main in retuen curtsey and greeted her back.

"Good morning Princess Anna, Is there something I can do for you?" the maid asked.

"Actually you could. Uh do you know where is the room of the Princess of Arendelle?"Anna asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's on the second floor of the west wing, the farthest room on the left. I could lead you to her." offered the maid

"Oh no, I can go there myself but thank you!" Anna immediately marched from the hall going downstairs and she turned right.

"hmm, farthest room" Anna mumbled. Within minute she was standing on an ornate white door. She knocked.

Anna frowned when she didn't receive any answer so she knocked again and still no answer. She carefully opened the doorknob incase Elsa was still sleeping. She observed that the drapes were half-drawn, the bed was made and there was nothing else on the bed aside from a dress lying on it.

A sudden gasp made her looked at the source. The Princess of Arendelle in her leg high midnight blue robe. Her hair was down, slicked back and was draped on her left shoulder. Her blue eye were widened.

Anna was in her room and she was wearing only her robe, both of their faces went red in an instant. Anna's eyes trailed from her face down to the expose neck but immediately went back to the latter's face.

Elsa was about to scream but Anna beat her by clamping her hand on Elsa's mouth.

"Ahmm!" Elsa muffled a scream

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know! Please don't scream!" Anna whispered but Elsa was panicking and unknowingly did something. Anna took a step back but her shoe slipped knocking her off balance and fell on the bed pulling Elsa with her by the waist.

They both grunted as they landed on the bed with Elsa on top of Anna. They were staring at each other's eyes. Anna's arms were around Elsa's waist while Elsa's hands were on Anna's chest.

Anna watched those blue orbs pierced her very soul. She also noticed Elsa's faint freckles that dusted across the bridge her nose. Anna told herself not to look further down but it was too late. She stared at those luscious pink lips of the older girl. Her mind went cloudy and all she could think of was what will be like to taste those lips. Anna found herself leaning towards Elsa. Elsa too was lost in her thoughts and leaned down. Both of them could feel their hot breaths.

"Good gods!" exclaimed by a rather masculine voice. They snapped out their trance and whipped their heads towards the door and saw Hans. Anna forgot to shut the door and now her brother saw them in a rather compromising position. The three of them blushed. Hans yanked the door close and shook his head then marched down the hall leaving the two on their own.

Elsa was the first one to recover and scrambled off from Anna and had her hand clasped on her pounding heart.

"Out..please" Elsa politely ordered Anna.

Anna wanted to apologize but words aren't forming. She nodded instead and opened the door without a glance. The moment she shut the door back her mind wandered endlessly.

 _Present time_

"I swore I was just going to apologize. I didn't know that she was wearing only her robe" Anna sighed.

Her aunt now understood her different behaviour.

"That's tough but maybe I can help you" Siv smiled mischievously and Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll do my best for you and Elsa to talk this one out. From my own point of view she acts differently as well. That's why I came up with your non-existent fever" Sive chuckled and stood up.

"Just stay there and I'll take care of the rest" Anna who felt her heart swell. She was touched by her aunt's efforts for her. Her eyes glistened and ran to hug her aunt.

"Thank you Aunt Siv" The older woman patted her head and gave her crown a kiss.

"I'll always be there for you all" They pulled away from the hug. Siv smiled and gave instructions to Anna. After that Siv went out of her room.

As if luck was on her side, she saw Elsa in the hall.

"Elsa dear" she called. Elsa stiffened and turn around.

"Yes Aunt Siv?" The older woman beckoned Elsa to come to her and she did.

"Were you going to see Anna?" Elsa's eyes widened in surprised but returned to normal and cleared her throat.

"Yes" There's no point on denying it, because the sly smile Siv was giving Elsa means she knows already.

"Perfect, I will just go down in the kitchen to do some things, can you stay with Anna for a while?" Siv asked her. Elsa on the other hand would definitely do that. She's worried for the young redhead.

"Of course" Elsa said shortly. With that the Duchess went downstairs.

Elsa stared at the door before knocking.

 _You can do this Elsa._ She encouraged.

Elsa knocked gently then heared a muffled voice on the other side giving her permission to come in. She opened the door and saw Anna sitting on her bed instead of lying down.

The redhead's eyes widened. She didn't expect Elsa to come in that fast.

"Elsa" she mumbled.

"Good evening" Elsa greeted her. Her hands were clasp in front of her after closing the door.

"Oh good evening, what brings you here?" Anna tried not to sound obvious.

"I just want to make sure you are feeling alright" Elsa without warning went towards Anna and placed a hand on her forehead. Anna stared at her. Heat was starting to crawl up her face.

"Your face is flushed, and a bit hot" Elsa sat next to her. Anna was getting more surprised because it was Elsa who initiate contact.

"I am feeling a lot better" Anna said truthfully because she really was because Elsa talked to her.

"That's good to hear" Elsa said in relief.

"I was worried about you"

"You were?"

"Yes I was" Elsa admittedly said. and after that silenced ensued.

Anna mind went blank for a moment. She didn't expect Elsa to say that. Then she saw this opportunity to clear up what happened that morning. She took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry" Anna sincerely said. Elsa looked at her confused

"For?"

Anna hesitated but continued "For what happened this morning, I swear I didn't mean to walked in on to you like that. I knocked before entering"

"About that, I am sorry as well for freaking out" Elsa said shyly.

"No please don't apologize, it's normal for you to act like that"

"Well if you say so" Elsa's thoughts wandered on their almost kiss. She blushed furiously but her eyes found the redhead's lips.

"I went to your room because I want to apologize on what happened the other night, I didn't mean to offend you and make you not to take your dinner because of me" Anna's tone was regretful.

Elsa stayed silent. And this silence was killing Anna slowly. There redhead's mind was running wild and thinking that she really offended the platinum blonde. But Elsa never really felt offended on what she said, she was just nervous and doesn't know how to act whenever Anna was around.

"P-please forgive me I didn't mean to offend you and your love for music" Anna was on the verge of breaking down. She doesn't want Elsa, of all people, to be offended by her. Not now that she definitely feel something towards the latter.

"I would if you close your eyes" Elsa stated non-chalantly but the color of her cheeks were betraying her. Elsa was going to try something she never done before. She doesn't want to used Anna's moment of weakness for her advantage but she has to. She need to confirm something.

Anna was confused to the request but complied nonetheless.

Elsa watched as the redhead close her eyes. She bit her lower lip and trying to calm her heart that was beating so erratically. She leaned down and felt the redhead's breath blowing on her face.

Anna was becoming impatient and tried to asked what Elsa wanted to do but it was too late when an overwhelming scent of winter came into her senses. Her eyes were shot open when she felt soft a bit cold lips pressed against her. Anna saw latter's eyes were closed.

Elsa had this worry that Anna will push her away then waited for the redhead to react but none came.

There was a warm sensation starting to build up inside Anna and she was too stunned to process everything. Elsa pulled away and opened her eyes. They were both flushed after the short kiss.

Anna was about to faint after what just happened.

"I-uh-wait-I mean-" Anna stammered, she cleared her throat and asked politely.

"Am I forgiven?"

Elsa's was relieved that Anna didn't react negatively on the stunt she pulled.

"Yes you are" Elsa smiled and she has her answer for her question.

It seems the fog has been lifted around them, after the kiss they shared everything seemed clear ..well not really but it gave them both confidence.

"I should let you rest" Elsa stated.

"I guess I should, Thank you for looking out for me" Anna said thankfully.

"You're welcome, good night"

"good night Elsa"

Elsa got up from the bed and went towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and gave Anna smile and after that she went out of the room.

Anna's mind came to the realization that she really have feelings for Elsa and the kiss just strengthen her feelings.

 _Wait a minute..so that means Elsa feels something for me too?!_

Anna lied down on her back feeling elated on how things were going. She hugged her pillow and squealed like a child.

* * *

I hope you like it!

Don't hesitate to leave a review, I will appreciate it very much!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!, I don't own Frozen. Disney does.

Thank you so much to the people who followed my story. I really appreciate it!

And also don't hesitate to review!

Enjoy !

* * *

The moon was in its zenith, and the pale moonlight was pouring through the large widow illuminating the room. The room was silent, only crackling of the fire can be heard. There was a chair near the fireplace and a man was sitting on it. He was staring at the hearth in front of him, he was holding a glass of wine. There were many thoughts running in his head.

He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the voice that startled him. He rose up from his seat and pulled out a dagger out of instinct, ready to defend himself.

"Carina? What are you doing here?" He asked while sheathing back his dagger in its scabbard. Hans was wearing his white long sleeved shirt and his unbuttoned blue vest, his trousers and knee-high black boots.

"I wanted to talk to you," Carina said with a smile. Hans motioned her to sit on one of the high-backed chairs. He shifted his previous chair to face her and both sat down.

"It's late, you could have waited until tomorrow morning." he said and poured a wine then handed it to her. Carina thanked him.

"As I've said I wanted to talk to you and this one cannot wait until morning." Carina gently smiled.

"Very well, what would you like to talk about my Princess?" Hans humored in which earned a playful glare from the latter. He cleared his throat and stopped his teasing.

"I want to know why you accepted this marriage proposal?" Carina took a sip from her wine while waiting for Hans to answer. Which was left Hans confused but gave her an answer.

"It was my grandfather who accepted this, not me, I was still in my crib when our family agreed to this," Hans stated the fact. True he was just few months old when they arranged the betrothal between him and few days old Princess of Halland. "And you were just a little baby then too."

"I know that," Carina irritably said. "We both know how young we were when this agreement happened, but what I meant was did you accept it just like that? Just because our family decided it for us?" Hans doesn't know where was the conversation was going and he starting not to like it.

"It's not like I have something to say in it, I'm the heir and it's my duty to marry the person they wanted me to marry, in this case, is you." the tone of his voice getting colder which startled the Princess, because he never talked to her like this. He emptied his glass place it on the table nearby. He saw the look she gave him. "I'm sorry Carina, it's just the wine is getting into me, I didn't mean to sound like that." Hans apologized.

"It's okay, you were right, you are the Crowned Prince." Carina said as she set aside her own glass of wine. Both of them sighed.

"May I ask you why you accepted this engagement even if..," Hans trailed of. "Even if you love another?" His heart clenched in pain to say but he has to. Hans looked away and tried not to look at her direction.

"It is my duty to marry you and -"

" Now I think we both understand each other, it is our duty to do this for own kingdoms and families. It was never our choice who we were going to marry. It is not always by choice, and love is not what we can have despite having the power to rule over our people." Hans voice was becoming colder at every word he utters.

"I have accepted my fate because I love my family, I love my people, and love a person who could not love me in return." Hans looked at her with so much pain in his eyes. The wine made him emotionally unstable, he already had too much even before the arrival of the princess.

"Y-you love a-another?" Carina asked, her voice was cracked. Her heart felt like it was stabbed over and over.

 _Is this what he felt when I told him that I love another man?_

Hans just looked away not wanting to show his vulnerable state. He knew that before long that his love will never be return, but he was still glad that the woman he loves will be her wife..but then again it was still painful.

"Does it matter? You have someone to love and I have mine, I was just being fair," Hans didn't mean any of those words, he doesn't even know where they were coming from. But he was sure that he will definitely regret every word sooner or later.

"W-what!?" Carina rose up in anger and raised her voice. "You do realized we were going to wed a week from now!" she felt betrayed and hurt. She balled her fist tightly and waited for Hans to reply.

"I do realized that" he calmly said, which was odd, because the Princess felt the coldness of his voice and now he's calm devoid of emotion.

"I want you to stop it. I won't have the future King of Halland have a mistress and shame me in my own kingdom." Hans looked at her blankly and retorted.

"And I don't want to be shamed in my own kingdom just because my soon-to-be-queen has another man." this was hardly their topic, but due to wine they drank especially Hans who drank half a bottle of it, the way he spoke as if he really have a mistress. He rose from his seat and walked towards her. "You must remember that you are not the only one who has a reputation to uphold my dear princess," he caressed her face using his index finger that sent shivers to the Princess's spine.

"Why do you seemed so concern about it? It's not like you love me," This silenced the Princess. Hans didn't wait for her to answer. "That would be a miracle if you did love me." He laughed softly as if Carina loving him was the funniest joke he ever heard.

The Princess was hurting at every word he utters, but she knew that it was her who loved someone else and telling your intended was a wrong move.

"I _do_ love you," Carina admitted.

Hans stopped his mirth and stared at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard, she must be joking.

"I do love you Hans" the Prince just stared at her with those sea-green eyes.

Hans then went closer to her. Carina stepped back until she felt the wall on her back. The Prince craddled her face with his hand, never breaking the eye contact between them. The blonde just stood there waiting for his next move.

Hans leaned slowly until his lips felt those satiny lips of the blonde. His eyes were closed. The blonde close her eyes, she reponded with the same fervor. She then snaked her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

Their kiss was becoming deeper as seconds passed. Soft moans could be heard from them. The Prince's hands settled on her waist, he pulled away and started to pepper kisses on the blonde's jawline down to her neck. The blonde tilted her headback giving access for her Prince, she chewed her lower lip trying to muffled her soft moans, she then gripped a handful of Hans' hair when her started to suckled on her at the side of her neck. Carina never felt like this before, it was all new to her, and the thought of the one she love was the one made her feel like this, she waned to give it all.

"Hans.." she called him breathlessly, her face was flushed. The Prince responded by kissing her lips once again then picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. He gently laid her down on his bed with him on top. He went back to her neck while his hands were sliding down from her sides down to her thighs.

"Oh..Gods.." the blonde uttered breathlessly. She then peeled the vest he was wearing then started to undo his shirt. Hans kissed her throat that earned a throaty moan. She then mumbles.

"ah..take me, Hans" then after that everything halted. Hans had stopped kissing her and peeled himself from her. The blonde snapped her eyes open the moment Hans removed himself from her. She felt disappointed, she propped herself up and looked at her intended who has deshiveled hair and poorly kept shirt.

Hans was looked at her and shook his head.

"No, not like this," Carina sat up and held his hand.

"I am to be your wife, it's alright, ..you don't want me?" she asked carefully. In truth she felt scared that Hans finds her undesirable, she feared that the person who caught Hans' heart was the only one he wants. She waited for him to respond.

"No, it's not like that Carina, believe me I do want you." the redhead caressed her face with his hand. "But not like this, we both know that I am drunk and will definitely not remember what could have happened." He held her hand.

"I love you too Carina, more than you could imagine, and hearing you say it made my heart leaped with joy." He smiled at her. The blonde was suprised, her eyes glistened with tears.

"But you said-" tears were now flowing freely down to her cheeks.

"Shh, I know what I've said," Hans wiped her tears then kiss her forehead.

"I am in love with you Princess of Halland, I realized this when we were both seventeen. When we visited you in your kingdom, at first I was confused and thought what I felt for you was friendship and sisterly love but it was more. When I saw you in your balcony when we arrived I became smitten. Since then I couldn't stop thinking of you. I never felt so happy in my entire life when our engagement became official last month." The Princess couldn't believe that Hans had loved her in secret for 6 years. And here she was clueless, all of those gifts and effort to help her to contact the other man who has her affection, he didn't hesitate to help her even if it hurts him. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed for being so dense.

"Oh Hans, I'm so sorry..I didn't know, I shouldn't have have you helped me to communicate with him. I hurt you too much for years." Carina sobbed.

Hans who smiled sadly wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothed her.

"It's alright now, you love me. For me that's all that matters." He kissed her forehead while stroking her hair.

"Come now, don't cry, your father will have my head if he learns that I made you cry." he joked that earned a smack on his arm.

"Ouch! what gives?" He wiped her tears and let out a smile. Carina has stopped crying leaving her eyes puffy.

"There, you know I don't like seeing you cry." He let her leaned her head on his chest then silence.

Both of them were enjoying the silence, only their breathing can be heard. They had opened a new door in their lives towards happiness that they never expected to have. They have always thought that their duty will hinder love, but here they are loving one another.

"May I ask you something my Princess" Hans asked without shifting in their current position.

"Anything," replied Carina.

"When did you know that you love me?" the blonde blushed.

"Remember the ball when the you were dancing with the daughter of King Ferdinand?" the blonde's tone was hostile as if she tried not to hissed every word.

"Princess Silvia?" Hans answered.

"Yeah, her. When she kept on dragging you to the dance floor made me feel so irritated. She never left your side. At first I thought I was just annoyed , in which she was really annoying, but my annoyance turned into anger. Then I realized I was jealous." the blonde blushed furiously for admitting her jealousy.

"Ah, now I know why you were so angry with me and didn't talk to me for days, Anna almost wanted to interfere so we could be in good terms." Hans chuckled then halted. "Wait, that was 2 years ago." He looked at her but the princess was looking away with flushed face, she was thankful for the lack of light in the room or else Hans will tease her to no end.

"Yes, and I stopped whatever feelings I had with him 3 years prior to that." Carina looked at him and continued. "Since then I started to notice you and only realized that I love you 2 years ago on the night of the ball."

Hans smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss in which she gladly accepted. They kissed for few seconds then pulled away.

"I love you," Hans said with so much love evident in his eyes.

"And I love you." replied Carina with the same passion.

* * *

The the entire household was already up before sunrise to do their duties. Servants from the kitchen started to prepare breakfast which was usually serve at eight in the morning. The guards who were doing inspection, stable master made sure that the horses were well tended. And the maids who were making sure to change linens for the Duchess and the young Royals.

"Where's everyone?" Anna asked the servant who was attending their breakfast. The seats were empty, she was alone.

"The Duchess will have her breakfast at her study. Prince Hans and Princess Carina went out early for a short ride in the nearby town." the servant informed her.

"I see, so I'll be alone today," Anna looked at the food dejectedly, she sulked that Hans didn't invite her for the morning ride. She unconsciously pouted.

"Good morning," a sweet voice greeted her which made eyes looked up towards the blue eyed beauty. Anna blushed.

"Good morning," Anna greeted back.

Elsa sat down the seat across the redhead. The servant serve her her breakfast, Elsa thanked the servant who bowed in return.

"Where's everyone?" the platinum haired beauty asked.

Anna answered as she watched the other girl break her bread into small pieces and spread some cheese on them before she eats them.

"Aunt is in her study and Hans and Carina are in town, he didn't even invite me." She mumbled the last part , but the other girl heard her and earned soft giggles.

 _Ah, I won't ever get tired of hearing those giggles._

"Maybe he just want to spend time with his fiancee," Elsa tried to reason out. She then took some sliced fruits from the platter. Anna on the other hand seemed forgot to eat, all she did was stared at the other girl eating. Elsa noticed this and she smiled secretly.

"Anna please eat, I'm sure staring at me won't make you full." Elsa teased.

The redhead face instantly went flushed and started to eat her own breakfast quietly. After that was silence.

Anna felt her heart hammered inside her over and over, she couldn't believe she had her first kiss to someone she didn't expect. She should feel offended on what Elsa had done but she felt oddly relieved that it was Elsa. The redhead never saw the other girl as someone who would kiss her just like that, she saw Elsa as shy, cold and regal Princess. Unlike Elsa, Anna was warm, bubbly and carefree, being the second born in their family, her duties aren't that hard compared to her brother.

Anna realized that she doesn't know anything about Elsa, aside from that her family and Elsa's were friends.

 _Really Anna? you let her kiss you without knowing about her?_

Both of them finished their breakfast without talking to each other, she only realized that when she heard the chair scraping the floor as Elsa stood up. Anna watched her and admired how blue dresses suits the other girl.

Anna rose from her seat then called her.

"Elsa," the platinum haired beauty looked at her and responded.

"Yes?"

 _Come on Anna, ask her._

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" Anna hopefully asked then she felt scared for a moment that Elsa would reject her offer. "W-well it's just Hans and Carina are out so, I thought you would like to uh...you know spend time together." Anna immediately added.

Elsa, was pleased on the invitation. She smiled brightly at her and accepted Anna's invitation. The redhead face became happy and almost wanted to make victory dance, but she restrained herself. It would be up to it's roof. Inside there were curved marble benches.

"Those are fire lilies," Anna pointed out the red flowers on the wester

"Great! I know the places to go!" Anna enthusiastically said and grabbed Elsa's hand then gone out the manor. Elsa chuckled at Anna childish behaviour.

"Here we are! the best garden in all Gadleigh!" Anna proudly said.

They were in the manor's vast gardens. There were different kinds of trees that were properly lined up. There were voilets and forget-me-nots on the eastern side and many variety of flowers. On the western side there were different kinds of flowers as well and also the fire lilies. At the center of the garden there were waist-high hedges, and at the center of the garden was a gazebo surrounded by red roses. The gazebo was marble white, it was circular and has six tall pillars. There were vines of roses entwined around the pilln part of the garden. "They say that the fire lilies only flourish here in our kingdom, that's why it became one the symbols of our family next to the Phoenix." they didn't even notice that Anna's other hand was still holding Elsa's hand.

"Have I told you that Aunt Siv's crest is a phoenix with fire lilies at its talons? Oh of course you don't, you just arrived here how silly of me." Elsa just listened to the redhead's rambles. "..then father bought the property years ago and he lent the manor to Aunt Siv. It was said that the manor was one of the oldest manor here in Gadleigh. Those lilies were here eversince."

Elsa find it cute whenever Anna rambles and she's too adorable to stop her rambling. It attacted Elsa even more. Then she became conscious of their clasped hands, she blushed but didn't say anything about. She definitely didn't mind at all.

"..Hans likes those lilies too, and- I'm sorry, I'm rambling again." Anna was embarrassed, she's like if she talks she never stops, especially when she's nervous.

"No please continue, I like the stories you are telling me." Elsa found Anna so endearing, she wanted to kiss her.

 _Whoa there! Elsa control yourself! Remember conceal, don't feel-_

Elsa's thoughts were cut short when a sudden surge of energy coursed through her body, her eyes became icier. She felt coldness through her arms down to her other hand that hold Anna's own felt so cold. She was terrified that she would freeze Anna but nothing happened.

Anna stared at Elsa's sudden stiffness, she was sure that the latter's eyes changed color for a moment before returning into her usual icy gentle blue eyes. The look she was giving made Elsa wanted to run away and lock herself inside her room.

 _No! not now please!_ Elsa pleaded.

Elsa took her hand from Anna's hold before stepping back. Anna was about ask what's wrong and took a step forward. Anna halted when she felt different when she took as step, she expected to step on a cobbledstone path but the sensation was different. The redhead shifted her gaze from the platimun blonde towards her foot and what she saw made her eyes widened like a saucer.

 _ICE?!_

"Elsa?" Anna looked up to Elsa who has a terrified face. Elsa eyes were brimming with tears, because she knew that the moment her ice magic showed itself it will scare Anna. Back in her own kingdom she was loved and also the her ability of ice and snow. But where she at the moment was not Arendelle, she was in a foreign land. She doesn't want to scare Anna away from her, because she loved. Yes, she has fallen in love with the Princess of Solskinn.

Elsa turned her back on Anna and ran fast as she could. Tears were rushing down to her cheeks at the same time flurries of snow was trailing behind her. She heard her name being called over and over by Anna. Elsa almost tripped because her tears were blurring her vision. She was about to reach the door towards the manor when she felt a body hugged her from behind.

"Elsa, don't run away from me please," Anna pleaded.

Elsa was shaking and cried even more. She has to go, no one wants someone with this kind of abominable ability. She had always wished that she could've been born without this magic. But it's too late now, Anna would think she was a freak.

"No, Ann please let me go." Elsa tried to yank Anna's arms from her body so she could escape but it was no avail. Anna's gripped tightened and she could feel the coldness from Elsa's own hands. She can actually freeze the other girl's arms so she would let go but she doesn't want to hurt Anna.

"I won't Elsa, please I'm not scared if that's what you are thinking." it was what the older girl was thinking, thinking that she would scare away Anna. She stopped struggling but not turning around after what she had heard from the younger girl.

"I'm going to release you, please don't run. I'll listen to whatever you want to say to but please don't stay away from me." Anna pleaded with her cracked voice. She doesn't want to lose Elsa, whatever manifested earlier there must be an explanation to all that.

There was silence between them, but Anna still waited for the older girl's answer.

"I wont." Elsa replied to her plea.

Anna then released her, she just then noticed that the door was covered with frost and a bits of jagged ice as well as the half of the outer wall of the manor. Elsa then took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on thawing the formed eyes in their surroundings.

Anna was amazed on how the ice thawed within seconds and reducing into small flurries of snowflakes.

The Arendellian Princess opened her eyes and discreetly wiped her tears.

"Shall we go inside?" the redhead offered and Elsa agreed with a slight nod.

They went to the older girl's room, Anna had noticed the purple motif of the room. Purple was the color of royalty, but that was not the reason why the room was purple. It was one of Elsa's favorite color after all colors with the shade of blue. The room was a bit cold in spite of the warm weather outside. They were both standing in the middle of the spacious room. None of them wanted to speak until Anna broke the silence.

"So.. You have the ability to manipulate ice?" Anna had asked the obvious and she wanted to strangle herself for that.

 _Ugh Anna! You just saw it a moment ago right?! Of course she can do that!_

The redhead question was answered by a slight nod. Elsa was still refused to meet Anna's gaze since what happened. Anna sighed internally.

"Uh.. why dont we jut sit so we could talk properly." the redhead carefully suggested. In which earned another nod. Elsa sat on a loveseat, which was she didn't know when it was placed there near the window, because she was sure it was not there last night. Anna sat on the high backed chair, in which she moved across Elsa so she would be facing her while talking.

"Uhm...Okay, uh- I don't know what to ask." Anna sheepishly said with a blush of embarrassment. Elsa find it really cute, if it wasn't in their current situation she would've pinched her cheeks.

For the nth time, silence was reigning over them. Anna's usual talkativeness was desperately needed but the redhead couldn't find any words to say without embarrassing herself and without unknowingly offend Elsa with her questions.

 _Gods please help me!_

As if her silent prayer was heard, Elsa spoke.

"I was born with it," Elsa finally had the courage to meet Anna's eyes. The redhead listened and ask questions when necessary.

"I see, when did you know you had this in you?"

"When I was 7, it started just small flurries then I was able to make heaps of snow. As I grew older, I could mold things out of solid ice."

"Wow, that was amazing!" Anna said with gleaming eyes. "I mean, it was cool! Uh no pun intended, I would like to see it." she excitedly added which earned a confused and a bit shock Elsa.

"A-aren't you scared?" she asked at the redhead.

"Why should I be? Having this kind of ability is a gift from the gods!" Anna talked like a child, she had so much enthusiasm. "Is that the reason why you ran? Because you thought I was scared?" Elsa nodded.

"I am not. My nanny used to tell me stories about magics and legends, I was so facinated by them and I started to read some books when learned to read." Anna had this bright smile that could melt any solid ice. Anna strode across and sat on the loveseat, making the other girl slightly flinch.

"Oops, sorry." Anna moved farther from Elsa and she spoke. "I assure you that I am not afraid of you nor of your magic. What happened ealier just surprised me. And I promise not to say a word to anyone on what I had witnessed." Anna sincerely told Elsa.

Elsa felt her tears threatening to fall, she blinked her tears away and smiled at the redhead. She was thankful to Anna, she had never encounter like Anna in her 21 years of her life. True that Elsa doesn't go out much in their castle but being heir apparent, she was compelled to meet people and she found them shallow.

"Thank you Anna," Elsa smiled genuinely, with a trembling hand she reached out to hold Anna's own hand.

Anna felt cool sensation, a comforting sensation not harsh coldness. Both of them can feel warmth inside their chest and butter flies in their stomach whenever they gaze at each other's eyes. Elsa definitely love Anna, she had always loved Anna. If only she can admit it but she was not sure whether Anna feels the same.

* * *

I'll do my best to update next week!

Once again, Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen, Disney does.

I tried my best to update as soon as possible.

I hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy

* * *

The two princesses were enjoying each others' company, after the reveal of Elsa's magic, they both became comfortable with each other. No more hiding, Elsa never felt so free, she doesn't need to conceal her magic from someone she loved. Elsa's magic was accepted in Arendelle because the people were aware how warmhearted their princess was in spite of having the magic that can control of ice and snow. And now Anna had accepted her talents.

Elsa held Anna's hand with a smile. The redhead smiled warmly and stared at the platinum blonde's eyes.

"Your welcome," Anna responded.

 _Anything for you Elsa._

Anna wanted to asked about the kissed they had shared the other night, but she decided to ask it later on a proper moment. Suddenly, she remembered something and all she had to do was to confirm if it was true. Anna pulled her own hand from Elsa's grasp, making the other girl confused.

"I want to show you something, I'll be right back," Anna rose from her seat and went out of the room leaving the Arendellian Princess confused. After few moment she returned catching her breath, no doubt that she ran going back to the room.

"I'm back!" the cheerful redhead said. Elsa welcomed her back with a smile. Anna skipped across the room and sat on ther previous spot.

"If my intuition is true, I take it that you are the one who made this." the redhead stated then revealed a white box with a blue ribbon. Elsa's eyes widened at the recognition of the box, Anna noticed it and grinned.

Anna revealed its content, it was the snowflake pendant.

The icy shade of the pendant was like Elsa's eye color as if like they were made by the same material. Elsa blushed when she remembered why she made that gift.

"Kai had told me that it was a gift from the Princess of Arendelle," Anna's face was bright, and it melted Elsa's heart. "Then I realized I didn't say a proper thank you to the Princess of Arendelle, officially." She met Elsa's eyes and spoke. "Thank you Elsa, it's really lovely, and I love it so much." the redhead sincerely said.

Elsa was touched and happy that Anna liked-no- loved her present. She was nervous that Anna wouldn't like at all, let alone love it, she was not sure what Anna would like, given that she's also a Princess, she can have everything she wanted. So she made something out of her magic.

Elsa felt so elated. "You are most welcome Anna, uhh w-would you give me the honor of putting it on for you?" she asked shyly. Both of them were sporting ten shades of red on their faces.

"Of course, but I dont have any necklace or ribbon-" Anna was cut short when she saw Elsa was holding a nice necklace made out of ice that has small snowflakes design. "W-wow, w-well uh - you can put it on," Anna's blushed intensified .

Elsa took the pendant and slipped it through the icy looking bale that was attached on the pendant. She carefully held both ends of the necklace. Both of them were once again awkward to each other.

"Could you turn around, please?" Elsa requested.

"Wait, what?" Anna dumbly asked.

"So I could put this around your neck?" the redhead then blushed because of embarrassment.

"R-right, sorry." the redhead did what Elsa wantes her to do, she turned around so her back was facing Elsa.

Elsa moved closer. Closer enough to have her senses overwhelmed by redheads scent. Anna smelled like a sweet strawberry- that Elsa wanted to taste so much- and made Elsa leaned even more. From afar, what was the platinum blonde haired beauty was invading the personal space of the other girl but she couldn't help it, the scent was so strong. She wanted more.

"E-Elsa?" Anna called her attention as she felt the platinum blonde's breaths hitting her nape that gives her shiver -a good type of shiver- on her spine. Elsa snapped at her trance and opened her eyes.

 _When did I close my eyes?!_ Elsa thought, her body was reacting far too greatly on Anna's sweet scent. Elsa mentally scolded herself for not being focus on the task at hand. This had never happened to her before, losing her focus.

"Oh right, my apologies." Elsa then gently put the necklace around Anna's neck from behind and clasped it securely. "There, perfect." her lips tugged upwards. Her hands lingered at the redhead's shoulder for few seconds. Seeing the redhead's smooth perfect nape made her want to place a kiss on that very spot.

 _Elsa get a grip!_ Elsa kept of mentally berating herself for not so innocent thoughts towards the other girl. She can't help it, Anna was so beautiful.

 _Just for once._

With that Elsa encirled her arms around Anna's waist, making the other flinched at the touch, savoring the warmth and the sweet scent that was engulfing her. Elsa closed her eyes and buried her nose on the redhead's hair before moving southward. She pressed her chest against Anna's back. She then place a kiss on the redhead's nape making her gasped in surprise.

Anna doesn't know what to do at the moment, feeling those soft well-endowed chest. She was blushing and melting on her spot, she was supposed to oppose this lack of personal space but she can't help but to let it happened. She admired and liked Elsa in a way a lover should feel. They just met, literally few days ago but her feelings for her felt like it was longer than that. She couldn't fathom where was this strong feelings coming from. She closed her eyes to feel the other girl then gasped when she felt those cool lips on her nape making her shiver.

 _Oh Gods! She kissed me, again!_

Fearing that Anna will struggle to regain her freedom, Elsa consciously tightened her grip around the redhead as if her life depends on the other girl. And Anna felt it.

"Oh Anna," Elsa whispered. Now that her magic was revealed to the redhead and she accepted it, she has nothing to hide to Anna anymore. Elsa wanted Anna to be hers alone, but she doesn't know whether Anna felt the same about her. But then again she can't stop this feeling she has for the other girl. Elsa took a deep breath and whispered something at Anna's ear. "I love you." Anna's eyes went wide at the confession of Elsa

Elsa braced herself for rejection, she closed her eyes while waiting for Anna's response, she prayed all to the gods that her feelings would be accepted. But even if she will be rejected at least she tried. If her feelings was rejected, she will respect Anna's decision and keep her distance from the other girl.

Silence was deafening, Elsa hoped for Anna to speak up. The longer the silence the more worried she gets. Her heart suddenly dropped due to lack of reponse and her tears were threatening to fall. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly loosening her hold to the other girl.

Anna's mind was in chaos, Elsa confessed to her. She definitely felt something for the other girl but she wasn't sure if it's love or just an infatuation. She can't deny that she found Elsa captivating, just the stare using those blue ice of hers melted her into a puddle. She admit that she was naive when it comes to love.

 _But is this really love?_

 _Gods! What should I do?! She'll think I don't like her, Oh Anna think! Do something!_ Anna mentally screamed.

 _Gah! To hell with it. I hope this will work._

Anna turned around and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and then claimed those luscious lips of the older girl.

 _Her lips are so soft just like how remember them. At first they were cold, now they are warm. Elsa I don't know if I can stop myself anymore. I can feel my heart hammering inside me. Oh Elsa..._

Anna pulled Elsa closer and titled her head in order to deepen the kiss. Anna couldn't have enough of her.

Elsa in return kissed Anna with the same fervor as she closed her eye. Elsa wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist tightly. After few seconds Anna pulled away then wiped the other girl's tears away, the tears which Elsa didn't notice. Both of them opened their eyes.

"I love you too Elsa," Anna smiled brightly at her.

Elsa couldn't believed what she just heard, Anna loved her in return. Her heart soared.

"I know that we just met few days ago, but I felt that there's a connection between us the moment I laid my eyes on you. I never felt so attracted to anyone like this." Anna caressed Elsa's cheek.

"Oh Anna, you don't know how much you mean to me.. how much those words mean to me." Elsa leaned her forehead against the younger girl. Her voice was cracked but she sounded happy. Anna hugged Elsa's waist and pulled her closer and tucked her head under Elsa's chin. Both of them had a smiled pastered on their lips. Elsa felt warm sensation in her chest.

"Elsa" She heared Anna called her.

"Yes?" Elsa replied without breaking the hug.

"I want to-"

A sudden opening of the door startled them, it made them broke the hug and turned their heads towards the door. It was the Duchess.

"I knocked but no one was answering. Oh my, did I interrupt something? " the Duchess asked as she observed both of the girls, who blushed on their spot. It was Elsa who recovered first.

"No, we were just _talking_. Is there something I can do for you Aunt Siv?" Elsa asked politely. The Duchess looked at Anna, who tried her best not to look away.

"There's a letter for you from the castle." Siv presented the letter to her, Elsa then walked towards the Duchess and took the letter.

"Thank you Aunt Siv." Elsa smiled.

"You're welcome my dear," the Duchess smiled back and turned her attention to the redhead who found herself sitting down on the platinum blonde's bed. "And oh Anna, your father wanted me to go to castle for some stately matters, I'll leave you in charge here." Anna was surprised at that, being in charge in a household was a huge responsibility.

"Me? Why me? What about Hans?" Anna frowned. It's not that she doesn't want to be in charge. She understood the the eldest sibling should shoulder the responsibility of running the household. Her brother was with them.

"Unfortunately your father wanted the couple back to the castle as well because King Einvind arrived and wanted to talk to them. Poor Hans and Carina it seems their vacation was cut short. We'll leave as soon as those lovebird finished packing when they are back."

" When are you going back?" Anna asked

" A day or two, until then you are in charge." Anna doesn't have any experience in running a household, how can she do it in a proper way without burning the manor down? Elsa sensed Anna's hesitance on the idea of being in charge. She decided to help.

"Aunt Siv, may I ask your permission on helping Anna to manage the manor?" Elsa braved herself. The question earned a smile from the Duchess.

"Of course you can. Thank you for your offer." the Duchess looked at them and tried not to let out a sly smile. "Just make sure Anna will not burn down the property okay?" both Elsa and the Duchess chuckled making Anna act like a petulant child.

"I won't do that!, Elsa! I thought you are on my side?" Anna pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. This made the two stopped their chortles.

"I am Anna, it's just you look so cute when you act like that." Anna blushed at that. Oh boy she suddenly felt shy.

"Anna you're already eighteen please don't pout," the Duchess dramatically sighed in return received eye roll from the young redhead. "I'll leave you both on the _things_ you were doing." the Duchess left the room leaving the young girls blushing. Elsa sat next to Anna and encircled her arms around the redhead's waist. Anna became more flustered than she already was.

"I'll always be on your side," Anna then felt cool lips on the side of her head.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, enjoying each other's warmth.

* * *

"I was looking forward on spending more time with you Elsa, but I wasn't able to because my father." Carina said dejectedly. "I'll look forward on seeing you again once you are back in the castle." She hugged the platinum blonde beauty and then Anna.

"I'll look forward on that time." They shared a smile then Carina went in the carriage.

The sun was about to set when they decided to travel to avoid the the afternoon sun. They will arrive in the castle after two hours ride. The guards were doubled for extra precaution on traveling through the forest road, to make sure the safety of the future monarchs. The footmen were fully armored and the cavalry as well. They bore the phoenix insignia on their breastplates and they also wore the blood red military uniforms. Most of the additional guards came from the castle by the request of the Duchess, who arrived few hours prior their departure to escort them.

Hans walked towards the two girls and gave them a hug.

"Please be careful on your journey, and also please tell my parents that I am doing well here." Elsa told him.

"Of course Elsa, and thank you for your offer to help feisty-pants here," He gestured towards Anna. "To manage the estate, oh you don't know how thankful I am, I don't have to worry about her burning down the Manor house." He snickered earning a smack from his, now glaring baby sister. "Ouch! What?" Hans caressed his arm. Elsa just giggled at the siblings' interaction.

"I hate you Hansy," Anna playfully said.

"I love you too Feisty." Hans retorted. He hugged Anna once more and whispered something on her ear that made her blush on her spot. He broke the hug when his aunt called him.

Elsa waved the carriage goodbye, she faced Anna, who was staring into space.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Elsa asked in concern.

The redhead snapped at her thoughts and tried not to blush even more.

"Ah yes, shall we go inside?" Elsa just shrugged on Anna's behavior. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna's arm. The redhead was trying her best not to let out a squeak when she felt Elsa's chest pressed against her arm.

When they reached the drawing room, they sat on one of the loveseat placed near the window. The sky started to darkened. The candles were lit to keep the room bright.

Anna had noticed that Elsa became ...touchy with her, after what happened that morning, The other girl was attached to Anna whenever they had a chance to be alone. Elsa became bolder as hours goes by, it's not that Anna was complaining, she love the attention Elsa was giving her and initiating things like hugs with her. Anna was trying to control herself from touching Elsa more than necessary.

Anna, without a doubt felt extreme attraction to the older girl, being close to her all the time always put her in the state of stupor.

"Anna, what would you like to do?" Elsa asked as she leaned her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

 _Anna just keep your cool, you can do this._ Anna mentally cheered herself.

"How about dinner? Are you hungry?" Anna asked

"Not really, how about you?" Elsa sat up straight gaining a curious look from the redhead.

"I am not yet hungry," Anna caressed her face

 _She's so beautiful._

"Anna," the redhead looked into Elsa's eyes signaling her to continue. "Even if you just met me few days ago, what I feel for you is true. I've been hearing things from you for years and I wanted to meet you but I couldn't just tell my parents to travel here without a proper reason. I was amazed by you, from what I've heard; the people in your kingdom loves you because you are kind to them and always there to help the people in need even if you have a lot of people to do it for you, and yet you do it by yourself. You are not like any of the Princesses I've met. And also there was this word of your stunning beauty." Anna blushed at the last statement.

Anna was speechless for a moment, she blushed at every compliment Elsa told her. She never thought that Elsa knew things about her.

"I am not that beautiful as you Elsa. No one could rival your beauty. I would like you to know how lucky I am to be loved by you. I know we are just starting to get to know each other more but what I feel about you is real too." Anna took Elsa's hands and smiled at her with love was evident in her eyes. "The feeling of need of you to be beside me all the time, to have your attention all the time. Your presence alone lifts my spirit, your smile give colors to my life, and I feel blessed by the Gods for giving me a chance to meet you. I love you Elsa Arendelle" Anna kissed the back of Elsa's hands.

Elsa felt touched at Anna's words. She had never imagined that their meeting will lead into this. She was happy to have Anna as hers. Tears were threatening to fall from her sapphire eyes.

"I love you too Anna Solskinn." Elsa leaned closer, the redhead noticed her and leaned closer as well until their lips met. Elsa pulled the other girl by encircling her arms around her neck and deepen the kiss. Soft sighs and whimpers were emanating from them. They pulled away to breath for a second before going back again. Anna entangled her hand to the older girl's hair, messing the neat braided bun. Elsa caressed the shoulders of the redhead then slide them back on the redhead's shoulder blades.

Elsa bit Anna's lower lip that made the redhead to let out a soft moan. Anna gripped Elsa's hair gently the moment the platinum blonde bit her. Then she heard as soft swishing sound, she opened her eyes just to see what was that. Apparently Elsa's hair went undone, platinum blonde fringes were framing the other girl's beautiful face.

Both of them pulled away for air. They were breathing heavily after their passionate kiss. Anna gave the older girl a peck on her sweet lips and smiled.

"It seemed you managed to ruin my hair," Elsa playfully said then she slicked her hair back and also draped her braid on her left shoulder. Anna's jaw went unhinged at Elsa's appearance.

 _She looks so beautiful with her hair like that. In her intricate bun she looks so regal and poised, but this! she looks so hot!_

"Anna? Is there anything on my face?" Elsa slyly smiled at he redhead. "You better close your mouth or else birds will start to build a nest there." She gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

Anna blushed because Elsa caught her openly gawking. Without giving much thought, she spoke.

"You should wear your hair like that, it suits you and you look hot." After that Anna gasped. Anna eyes went wide just like Elsa's the moment that word came out her mouth.

"W-wait, I -" Anna stuttered and tried to explain but Elsa cut her off.

"Thank you, I will keep my hair like this," Elsa looked away shyly.

 _She said I look hot._

"Well uhh yeah," Anna cleared her throat.

Elsa's lips tugged upward. For the past years she was always receiving messages from Solskinn regarding Anna's well being. She also knew what are the things happened to her. At first she was hurt but she understood why the Anna couldn't remember her despite the stories she and Carina shared. She was not sure whether the redhead was listening or not. Now she had a chance to make memories with the redhead again, it made her happy.

* * *

They had a good time during the dinner, Anna had asked the servants to serve her lover's favorite food. Elsa was touched and felt special on how Anna treated her. The servants observed the changed between the two, in the morning when they ate their breakfast , the atmosphere was not warm like dinner time. Many of the servants noticed how Elsa, the aloof and stoic Princess, became talkative, well not too talkative like Anna. And she often smile and laugh.

The interaction of both Princesses whenever they were surrounded by servants were limited. They were both shy to initiate any skinship in front of other people but when they were alone, they can't keep their hand to themselves. They were aware that they just started their relationship but the way they act as if they were lovers who were separated for a long time. The feelings were there.

After the dinner, Elsa excused herself to have her evening bath. Anna asked the servants to draw a bath for her lover. Elsa wanted to give Anna a kiss but the servants were there, so much to their disappointment, they parted without a kiss. Once the older girl was out of sight, Anna pouted and sighed.

Anna got up from her seat and went to her room, she missed Elsa already. Elsa's room was on the other side of the manor, she was about to open her door and thought of going to Elsa's room but decided against it.

 _It's just a few minutes Anna you can do this._

Anna decided to take her evening bath as well and thought of visiting Elsa's room after.

Both of the Princesses finished their baths in their respective rooms. Elsa wore her white night dress together with a purple silk robe which reach up to her knees. She was undoing her braid when she heard faint knocks. Elsa's lips tugged upwards and gave her permission for the other person to come in. Elsa pretended to be busy on her braid and waited for the other person to speak up. Suddenly disappointment washed over her.

"Good evening, Princess Elsa. Princess Anna wanted to ask you if you would like to join her in the library." the servant stated after she curtsy. Elsa composed herself and responded.

"Of course, I'll be there shortly. Thank you." with that the servant dismissed herself. Elsa sighed and braided her hair again just like how Anna wanted it. She thought of getting dress again but it will take time for her to go get dress, she removed her silk robe leaving her white night dress on. Elsa closed her eyes trying to envision the dress in her mind, with a flick of her hand, her night dress was transformed into a icy high-collared dress with sleeves that only reached her elbows. Her bodice was a sweetheart ice bodice with small snowflakes embedded on it. She even fashioned herself with ice half-inched heeled shoes. Satisfied with her work, she proceeded to go to the library.

Upon arriving at the library, she knocked and heard the redhead from the other side, she opened the door and saw Anna dressed in her white high-collared long sleeved blouse that ends at her elbows. Her bodice was pastel green as well as her skirt. She was also wearing black flat shoes.

Anna was stunned on Elsa's appearance, she was shimmering under the moon light that permeated the big glass window. Anna thought she was facing a goddess, a very captivating goddess. Her eyes sapphire eyes were accentuated making her look so ethereal.

Elsa was giving her slight sly smile and walked towards the frozen redhead. The older girl gave her a kiss on the cheek breaking the redhead's state of stupor.

"You look so perfect." Anna almost whispered and automatically wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"Thank you. And you as well," Elsa stared at the redhead's eyes deeply before speaking. "I was told that you wanted me to be here?" the library was properly lighted, shelves of books were lined up and some were installed at the wall. There was an oakwood table filled with stacks of parchments, inkwells and quill. And high-backed chairs as well as loveseats.

"Well yes, I want to spend time with you." Anna admitted. The redhead wanted to go to Elsa's room but the servants will certainly notice her. It's not that she wanted to hide it from her aunt, knowing her she probably already knew there's no surprise there. She just want to make Elsa feel respected. She also knows that Elsa wouldn't mind but they just started and wanted things slow.

"I want to spend time with you too, and may I ask why in the library?" Elsa sat on the loveseat leaving Anna standing near the table. Anna took a paper and sat next to Elsa.

"I want to spend time with you and I would also like to discuss something with you, you know about how should we run the household until Aunt gets back."

 _We. I love the sound of that._ Anna thought.

"And here are the things we have to do," Anna handed the paper to the older girl then scooted closer so she could hug the older girl's waist. As Elsa read the list of the things they will do, Anna felt something different, ahe observed the older girl's dress.

 _Wait a minute, is this ice?_

"Hmm we have to go to the farm tomorrow so we could talk to farmers for the incoming harvest season." Elsa continued to read the list.

"Anna does Aunt Siv go personally instead of sending messengers?" Elsa asked. But her question was answered by another question.

"Is this ice?" Anna looked up to meet the other girls gaze.

"What? oh yes, I made it."

"Wow, your magic is really incredible, making a dress out of ice, and it feels so cool to the touch but not cold enough to have frostbite." Anna ran her hands on the sleeve of Elsa's dress. "Aren't you feeling cold?" this made Elsa chuckle softly.

"The cold never bother me," Elsa grinned at Anna. Both of them chuckled.

 _She's all I ever wanted. Always be with me Elsa._

Elsa set aside the paper and remembered something.

"Oh I had received a letter from my father, it seems there will be ball few days from now and they wanted me to inform you as well."

"A ball? ugh I hate those types of event." Anna repulsively said making the other girl raise an eyebrow. Balls are suppose to be a happy event, full of dancing and drinking. King Magnus loves celebration, he was known as the Merry King, not to the point of being extravagant. And being the Princess, she was compelled to participate and sometimes she has to bribe the physician to tell the King she was not feeling well but it always fail. Those physician were afraid to deceive the King, so Anna doesn't have any choice.

"I mean it's just a celebration where those pompous nobles brag about their wealth and sons! I've been forced to talk to those 'sons' and Hans always save me from them." Elsa hugged the younger girl.

"Now you have me to save you from them." Elsa kissed Anna's cheeks, that went pink after the kiss.

 _Cute._ Elsa beamed at the redhead.

"Do you mean that?" Anna hopefully asked

"Of course, I'll be by your side all through the night." Elsa assured her.

"But what if they will go after you? You are beautiful and all." Anna felt a pang of jealousy. Just the thought of those men had their hands on Elsa makes her want to kill each of them. Elsa was hers. Only hers. Elsa caught Anna's tone and decided to tease the younger girl.

"Are you jealous?" Elsa's voice was amused. Anna blushed and indignantly answered.

"W-wha- No! of course not!" She denied.

"Your face says otherwise." Elsa pointed at Anna's blushing face.

"Fine! I am, got a problem with that?" Anna crosses her arms and pouted like a petulant child. Elsa giggled.

"No I don't, I am yours Anna. Only yours." Elsa said as if she read Anna's thoughts.

"And I am yours." Anna held Elsa possessively.

"Do you like this kind of event?"

"Oh, not really but I had too as the Heir of Arendelle. I was just attending to get to know my future subjects not because I am having fun. I am not really fond of human contact due to my magic. Sometimes it reacts differently according my mood." Anna was listening carefully. "There was a time when a Prince was so insistent to have my first dance and I refused because I don't like how he looked at me, he kept on insisting then I got irritated but I was schooled to maintain the stoic expression. I politely turned him down but he grabbed my hand then my magic reacted. He was thrown few meters away from me."

Anna smirked at what happened.

 _Serves him right for forcing a lady to do what she doesn't like._

"And then?"

"Well people were aware that I won't do something like that to people. And many witnessed how persistent he was and tried to force me, Papa got mad at him and have him removed out of the party. His parents apologized for what happened but for Papa what he did to me was unforgivable. Papa didn't agree to the trade agreement for disrespecting me, because for Papa disrespecting the Heir is a disrespect to the monarchy itself." Anna suddenly felt scared towards King Agnarr. What if he'll do the same when he learns she and Elsa are together.

"I never thought your father is that scary." Anna nervously said.

"Oh he was, especially when he's mad. I've witnessed it first hand when we were attending council meetings. One of the councilmen had the audacity to deceived Papa, he ordered to give supplies for the poor because of the harsh winter. Instead the councilman had the supplies delivered to his own estate and Papa found out. And deceiving a King was punishable by death."

"Did he execute him?" Anna cautiously asked.

"He almost did but I stopped him."

"What? why?" Anna frowned. If it was her father he will definitely execute him. King Magnus despised traitors and those who does not follow orders.

"He has a family to feed, so I suggested just to removed him from the council and his estates will return to the crown and be granted to those who were deemed worthy. His family were tranferred to the farthest province and were given a small plot of land , which owned by the crown, to cultivate." the redhead stared at the other girl with admiration.

"You're so kind Elsa, the people definitely love their Princess." Anna held Elsa's hand. Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's and whispered.

"Your love is all I ever wanted." the redhead's face was tinted with pink, it always happens whenever Elsa say something sweet.

The two Princess enjoyed each other's company. Sharing different stories to one another. The time was already late when they decided to retire on their respective rooms. Elsa accompany Anna to her room.

"Good night Anna," Elsa bid the younger girl goodnight.

"Good night Elsa." Ann went inside her room but halted and turned around. Elsa was about to ask what wrong but her thought were cut off by Anna's lips on hers. Elsa blushed at the sudden kiss.

"Night." Anna carefully closed her door and dove on her bed trying to calm herself down. While on the other side of the door was a stupefied Elsa. Despite all the kisses they shared she was still blushing, both of them knew that it was her who initiate contact between them but whenever it was Anna who initiate it she always turned into a blushing mess.

There were a lot things happened in one day, the reveal of Elsa's magic as well as their feelings.

* * *

Thank you for supporting the story and following it!.

Your reviews motivates me to continue the story.

Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I don't own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **First of all, Thank you for the people who favorite, followed and reviewed my story about Elsanna. I really appreciate you all.**

 **Second, was I got confused about King of Arendelle's name. I replaced Agnarr into Agdar in the previous chapters.**

 **Third, I apologized for the confusing names and misspelled words.**

 **That's all! Thank you for all your support!**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts about this, don't hesitate to review!**

* * *

Inside a dark room, a figure stirred from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and her gaze shifted towards the window, it was still dark. She rolled over on her side of the bed trying to catch more sleep, after a few minutes she opened her eyes once again and let out a groaned. She sat up and fixed her platinum blonde hair. Elsa was an early riser but not this early. She tightened her purple silk robe and got out of the bed. She then went towards the window and peeked at the outside. The horizon was still dark only the moon illuminates the surroundings.

Elsa sighed, the went to her bed once again and turned her head towards the fireplace, only embers remained from the roaring fire before she slept. If it weren't for her immunity to the cold she will definitely shiver. Autumn was just around the corner, no wonder they were instructed to go to the farmlands.

Elsa was lying on her bed staring at the purple velvet canopy above her, she was like that for about five minutes. She hopelessly sat up and light the candle on her bedside. She rose up once again and opened her trunk looking for something. Then she pulled out a nicely stacked papers from it. She went back in her bed and leaned her back on the headboard. Elsa then read the papers.

These papers were state papers, she brought some of her work to finish them whenever she has free time. Being the Heir, her father gave her fair share of state papers to finish, they aren't that big, they are just the day to day activities in Arendelle about the supplies from the docks, farms and some were trade agreements from time to time. She actually handled them on her own and had her father to checked her work. Elsa was being prepared to take over the monarchy, and sometimes just thinking about it gave her a huge amount of stress. As she read the papers, she came across the name of Duke of Weselton.

Apparently the paper she was reading was a proposal of trade between Arendelle and the Duchy of Weselton. Intrigued came over to Elsa and continued to read. Her eyes were widening at each word she reads.

"...this also entails the proposal of marriage to Princess Elsa of Arendelle..." Elsa mumbled the words, thin ice started to crawl from her bed down to the floor , the paper she was holding was half frozen.

"Marriage?!" she read further.

 _MARRIAGE TO THE DUKE'S SON?!_

Elsa's ice covered almost the entire room, jagged icicles were sprouting from the walls as well as on the floor. She felt so angry, the way she understood it as if she was a fine good that meant to be traded. She then remembered how that Duke treated the people of Halland.

 _The nerve of him! I won't let this happen._

Elsa knew she has to do something, she was after all in a marriageable age. Her father will certainly consider this proposal. From what she knew her father never mentioned marriage, not even once. But if this idea of marrying her to the Duke's son came to her father's mind he will certainly entertain it.

Elsa calmed herself down and immediately flicked her hand to make a writing desk out of ice. There was a quill and ink on the shelf as well as blank parchments. She scribbled her thoughts on the parchment and how displeased she was upon learning all about it.

She's in love with some else for goodness sake, love was the only thing that comes rarely into the royal family. Her parents were lucky enough to be in love with each other before marriage, her grandfather wanted to give something to his son that he didn't have in his marriage.

 _Oh my poor Anna, what would she thinks if she found out about this marriage proposal for me? Most importantly, what would she feel about it?_

Elsa knew she had to sort this one out with her father before saying anything to Anna. She loved Anna more than ever. Even if she doesn't remember their childhood together, she still love her. Elsa folded the letter and used her magic to act like a wax seal bearing the Arendelle Crocus on it.

Elsa gathered all the forgotten state papers and put them back in her trunk, afterwards she thawed the ice her room even her ice writing desk .

 _I need to send this immediately._

Unfortunately the entire household was still at their slumber except for the guards on duty. Elsa walked towards her window and saw the guards on their watch duty at the gates as well as at the ramparts. She wore her high-collared purple dress and fixed her hair into the french braid Anna likes so much.

The Princess of Arendelle went out of her room and tried to be poised as she walked, restraining herself from running down the hall. She carefully and almost soundlessly went down the stairs, tried not to wake anyone. She passed by the kitchens then halted when she saw light coming from it. It seems the people in the kitchens were already preparing for today's meal. Elsa noticed the door that leads to the stables. She decided to used that door instead of the front door.

Elsa felt like she was sneaking, well she was but not quite. She recomposed herself and walked towards the gate. Her feet went to a stop when she heard a man's voice.

"Halt! State your name!" a guard had his sword drawn and approached Elsa. Elsa's heart stopped for a moment but calmed herself. She gracefully turned around. Due to lack of light the guard didn't recognized her at first.

"Elsa, Princess of Arendelle." Her voice was full of authority. The guard was skeptical and raised his torch to confirm. His eyes went wide and immediately went on his knees.

"Forgive me Princess, I didn't recognized you." Elsa stared at him and spoke.

"It's quite alright, you were just doing your job, please rise." the man did what he was told.

"What's your name?"

"Gendry, Your Highness." Elsa pulled out two letters from her sleeve and handed them to Gendry.

"Sir Gendry, I would like you to deliver this letter to my father, King of Arendelle, And give this to the Captain of my father's guards. Understood?" Elsa gave him the one with Arendelle's Crocus first then the other letter that only bore a perfect shaped snowflake.

"Yes Your Highness, I'll leave at once." the guard fetched his horse and rode out.

Elsa was anxious on how her father will respond. All she could do was wait.

The sun finally peeked from the horizon when Elsa closed the book she was reading. After she sent the letters to the castle, she went to the library to read just to kill time. Somehow reading made her forget what just transpired to her earlier. She placed the book on her table and got out from the library. Her feet brought her in front of Anna's bedroom door. A gentle smiled slipped from her lips just thinking of the redhead.

Elsa raised her hand to knock but stopped herself from doing so. She doesn't want to wake the younger girl in her sleep. She gently place her hand on the door handle and carefully opened the door. Elsa was greeted with light pink wallpapers, a color fit for a Princess, though she knew Anna's favorite color was green. She stepped in silently and close the door with a soft click.

The Arendellian Princess removed her shoes so she wouldn't make a sound. She neatly placed them on the floor near Anna's bed.

Elsa tried her best not to giggle at the sight. Anna's fiery mane was tousled everywhere, as if she was passed by a strong wind. The sleeping figure was back facing her, which was good, it gave the older girl an opportunity to sit on bed without much difficulty. Elsa sat down and the bed shifted a bit, she smiled at Anna's cuteness.

The older girl ran her fingers through Anna's untamed mane, Elsa lied on her side, her arm cushioned her head and continued stroking the redhead's hair. There light coming from outside became brighter. Anna's curtain was half drawn giving Elsa enough lighting to see the sleeping figure beside her. It seems she couldn't get enough of the younger girl, she snaked her arm around Anna's waist and spooned the younger girl, pressing her chest on Anna's back.

Anna stirred but she didn't wake, so much for Elsa's relief. Elsa closed her eyes and sniffed the redhead's scent.

 _Mmh ..Strawberry._

Elsa kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the redhead's warmth and listened to her soft breathing that lulled her to sleep.

Few minutes later, Anna stirred in her sleep. The redhead turned on her left that made her faced the older girl, unconsciously snuggled at the crook of Elsa's neck. She sighed in contentment. Her arms found themselves around Elsa's perfect waist, pulling the older girl towards her even more. She drifted to dreamland once again.

The entire household was busy like any normal day, the people in the kitchen was already finished on their preparation for the breakfast of the two royals . It was already half an hour past eight, still no sign of the royals. The horses were already saddled and the carriage was also ready. The servants finished their morning duties. One of the servants approached the oldest member of the household, she served as the head of the household servants.

"Madam Linnea, aren't we going to wake Her Highnesses?" asked the servant. The old lady just let out a subtle smile that earned a confused expression on ther servant's face.

"Let them rest for a bit they'll gonna need it for their journey today." the young servant just nodded. "Oh please make sure there's a plenty of chocolates stashed in the basket they'll bring." the old lady added thoughtfully. The servant did what was instructed. The head servant went to the main hall and looked up the stairs hoping the royals will show themselves. And they did, both of them were walking side by side down the stairs. Linnea narrowed her eyes and noticed the flushed face of the two.

"Good morning Your Highnesses. Did you both sleep well?" Linnea curtsied at the two, the both of them nodded and greeted back.

"Good morning Aunt Linnea, yup I definitely did sleep well." Anna answered cheekily and glanced at Elsa, who in return cleared her throat to answer.

"Good morning Aunt Linnea, I did thank you." the old lady gasped in surprised and her eyes watered at how familiar Elsa had addressed her, what surprised her more when the older girl suddenly had her arms around the old lady. "It's great to see you again after all those years." tears rolled down the old lady's cheeks and quickly wiped them, she chuckled. Both of them pulled away.

"Your Highness-"

"Just Elsa please." Elsa corrected Linnea.

"Oh no Your Highness, I should address you in a proper way." Elsa sighed mentally. She had enough of the _Your Highness_ thing. It always made her feel untouchable and it creates a huge gap between her and the people she treated as family.

"Okay, just address me Princess Elsa, just like how you used to." Linnea smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Princess Elsa." Anna was observing them with a bright smile plastered on her face.

 _They really love her here, even if I don't remember what happened before when she came to visit, I can feel that it was a great experience for us all. Only a fool wouldn't love her. She was sweet, caring , and warm despite her ability of ice and snow._

"I bet both of you are famished, the breakfast is already served at the dinning hall." the three of them went to the dinning hall. Anna sat on the left side of the table while Elsa sat across her. Their food consists of wheat bread, cheese, smoked salmon and of course Elsa's platter of fruits. Both of them were drinking tea as they eat.

Anna tried her best not to eat her breakfast in haste. Elsa noticed how much restraint Anna showing so she wouldn't embarrass herself for eating like she hasn't eaten in days. Elsa giggled and daintly took a bite on her strawberry, this particular fruit had become her fast favorite. Anna couldn't take it anymore and ate her breakfast in a rather not so princess like pace.

"Princess Anna, please be careful you might choke." Linnea warned.

"But I feel really hungry," the red head's eyes trailed from Linnea towards the Arendellian Princess across her.

Elsa felt heat started to rise up to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She unconsciously trailed her fingers on her right side of her neck. Realizing what she just did, she felt her ears burn even more, Elsa pretended to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

The redhead blushed and looked away and took a sip from her tea.

Both of them were silent from for a while until Elsa broke it.

"Anna, is everything ready for our today's trip?" Anna snapped from her thought and replied enthusiastically.

"Yes! The horses are ready and the carriage as well. I also asked to have them prepare food food for our lunch." Elsa's perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose up but decided to ask Anna later.

"So we're are going to bring the carriage?" Elsa asked again then wipe her lips using the table napkin and emptied her cup of tea.

"Of course, why did you ask?" Anna frowned at her words.

"Oh I just thought we will saddle our own horses." Elsa expected to ride out with Anna on their own horses. She wanted to have a the taste of adventure that she wasn't able to do back in Arendelle. She does have the freedom to do whatever she likes back home but she knew there were more important matters to do. Her high sense of responsibility ruled Elsa's life.

Anna mulled over what the older girl said.

"I guess there's no harm in doing that, but we will double our guards who will ride with us. Wait, do you know how to ride?" Anna's impression to Elsa was the princess who always take carriages wherever she goes just like any princess should do.

"I can, I took lessons." Elsa said.

"Very well, I'll just inform Sir Ingar about it." Elsa beamed at Anna, thay made the redhead blushed on her spot.

 _Such beautiful smile, I promise to make you smile always._

They were now at that stables and informed the knight that they will ride their own horses. Anna chose the brown Arendellian stallion and Elsa chose the white one. Arendellian horses was one of the finest breed in the north and they could rival the Coronan horses, it's no wonder why their neighboring kingdoms wanted to have them in their stables. Both of the princess side saddled on their horses because it's not proper for a princess to astride on a horse while wearing a dress.

Elsa was securing the reins of her horse when Linnea come closer to her.

"Princess Elsa if I may," Linnea beckoned the princess to lower head so she could whisper something in her ear. "Keep your collar up so it won't be visible, don't worry I'll keep it a secret." the head servant moved away but not forgetting to give Elsa a motherly smile.

Elsa was mortified when she realized what was Linnea was talking about. She swore that she's letting out steam because of the heat that she felt on her face.

 _Oh Gods! She saw it. Anna I'll make you pay for this._ Elsa's gaze fell on the redhead who was side saddled as well and instructing the guards.

Anna felt something boring holes at the back of her head. She stop mid-sentence and turn her head and she saw a pair of rather intimidating blue eyes. The redhead couldn't figure out what happened and looked that older girl with a puzzled expression.

"Princess Anna?" the guard called out. Anna whipped her head to face the knight.

"Oh right, please make sure everything is ready." Anna dismissed the knight and had her horse go to Elsa's direction. The platinum blonde's gaze was something unfamiliar to the redhead.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Nothing, it's just that someone saw _it_. No big deal really." Anna couldn't figure out where was the sarcasm was coming from but then it dawned to the redhead what the latter was talking about. Anna playfully smirked at her but deep inside she's embarrassed as hell and decided to tease the older girl.

"What? It suits you, and so people would know you are mine." Anna said confidently. There's no way in Asgard she'll let anyone have Elsa. Elsa was hers and forever be hers, call her possessive she wouldn't care. She loved Elsa and her loved was returned, that's all that matters to her.

Blush was creeping Elsa's neck because the redhead's words. She should feel vengeful of what Anna's deed did to her. She was mortified when Linnea saw it, but after hearing the words of the redhead made her feel like oddly special. And the way Anna sounded as if she wanted Elsa to flaunt the lovebite to other people. There's no way she will do that, she's a princess for goodness sake, and having one other person knew it gave her enough mortification in her life what more the entire kingdom?

Looking away with a blush on her face, Elsa decided not to say a word about it.

"Shall we go?" Anna bit her lower lip to stop her mirth that might give the older girl more reasons to look at her with those intimidating blue eyes.

They passed the town and they were had a warm welcome. The people hadn't expected that the royal family will be out visiting the town. Aside from going to the farmland they were also instructed to talk to the town's community leader. Many were awestruck at the Arendellian Princess, the men and women couldn't take their eyes off her.

Elsa was aware of the stares and those shy smile she was receiving from the people. She smiled back at them. The town was prosperous, the were different kinds of businesses opened such as goldsmith, blacksmith, bakery, and even a chocolate shop? Elsa's gaze lingered at the confectionary shop. She loved chocolates, back at home they were expensive because there aren't any cacao trees flourishing due to the cold climate. But here in Solskinn, it was warm and sunny, a perfect climate to grow for those types of trees.

They halted at the townhall and both of the princess unmounted.

"Welcome to Gadleigh Your Royal Highness." The man in his late forties wearing black coat with red cravat bowed at them, well mostly at Anna. Anna frowned at the way the man just did.

 _Did he ignore Elsa?_ Anna cleared her throat and spoke

"Thank you and oh may I present Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The man's eyes went wide and paled. The king was very strict to have his people addressing the royal family and other visiting royals in a proper manner, no matter what circumstances they were in. He wouldn't have any of his subjects offending a royal especially with the very close connection to the royal family itself. It was widely known how strong the ties of both kingdoms.

"F-forgive me Your H-highness I didn't recognized you." The man stuttered. He bowed at Elsa who smiled in return despite of the hiccup.

"It's totally fine, you weren't aware." Elsa kindly replied. "Thank you for welcoming us." the man sighed in relief for not offending the other royal.

"Oh please come in, let's talk inside." the royals went in with a handful of guards and the rest were left outside to guard the townhall for uninvited guests.

The three of them went in a room. The man offered tea for the royal but kindly declined the offer. There were two couches across from each other and a center table in between. Normally the town's major would sit on his seat behind his desk, but having two royals inside his office wouldn't be count as normal.

"Sir Olve, I - we came here in place of Duchess Siv, she would like to have report of the town's expenditure on the newly built docks." Anna came straight to the point so they could leave early as possible. Her voice sounded irrirated and quite harsh and it made Elsa worried. The older girl looked at Anna with worry in her eyes, the redhead had her jaw set, her hands were fisted, and her eyes has fire in them. Elsa couldn't understand why the younger girl was acting like that.

Elsa wanted to calm the redhead by placing her hand over the fisted hands. But they were in public, well sort of.

"Ah of course Your Highness." that was the only time his eyes looked back on the fiery gaze of Anna's. Apparently he was busy feasting his eyes on the older girl and not paying much attention on Anna.

The feisty princess wanted to scoop out those malicious eyes and feed them to the ravens.

 _He's undressing her with his eyes! I won't let you get away with this old man. You musn't do that to anyone especially to women!_

The man returned with the documents in hand then handed them over to the princess. Again his eyes lingered on Elsa before looking back at the murderous eyes of Anna. The older girl noticed how his stares lingers, she fidgeted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Those papers contained all the expense used for the new docks, and also for paving the road near the docks." Anna nodded.

"Thank you, the Duchess will review them when she gets back. That would be all." Anna stood up making the man rose as well. Elsa stood up from her seat and was about to hold Anna's hand but was halted by the redhead's voice.

"Elsa, darling, please wait for me outside with guards." Anna said without looking at her. The man's eyes were once again at the older girl making Anna gritted her teeth.

The older girl blushed at the endearment from Anna. Sensing the man's gaze at her, she wanted to go out quickly as possible and played along with Anna.

"Of course dear. I'll wait you outside." Elsa was about to walk out when she felt warm hand around her wrist that pulled her closer and an arm wrapped around her waist. Her sapphire eyes were widened when she felt Anna's warm sweet lips on her own, she didn't hesitate to kiss back on Anna's passionate kiss and letting her eyes close shut to savor each second.

After few seconds they pulled away and Anna whispered rather too loud for the slacked-jawed man to hear. A smirked was threatening to show but Anna kept a loving gaze to now blushing Elsa.

"Don't miss me too much, I'll be with you in few minutes okay?" Anna gave the older girl a peck on the lips before letting her go. Elsa was too overwhelmed to respond, instead she nodded and quickly went out of the room. Once the door was shut, Anna looked at the man with murderous eyes.

"I know what you were doing to her. Please don't try to deny it. I've seen those same gazes from different men. I hope I got my message across." surely a passionate kiss was more than enough message to anyone who dare to hit on the Arendellian Princess. The man was repeatedly apologizing as he kneeled in front of the princess. "If you ever dare to lay those filthy eyes of yours on her, I swear to the gods, you'll find yourself headless. And I'll see to it that your actions earlier will not go unpunish." Anna marched towards the door and slammed it shut leaving the sweating paled man inside.

The redhead's blood was boiling.

 _How dare he do that to my Elsa?!_

Anna went out of the town hall with a unusual scowl on her face. Elsa reach out and held her hand.

"I am fine, do not let him spoil our time together."

Anna knew the older girl was right, she should let that perverted man spoil things. The redhead smiled at the older girl kissed the back of her hand, once again Elsa blushed. Anna doesn't seem to mind the whispers and cheers on the surroundings, all she cares about was Elsa, she wanted the whole Gadleigh to know that Elsa was hers and hers alone.

The rest of the activities in town went well but before that she introduced Elsa to the people, so they could avoid any unwanted rudeness. They went visiting small shops and asking the people how their business was going. The people loved Elsa especially the children, who flocked her when they were walking out of a shop. As they walked people were giving curtsy.

A brunette girl approached Elsa and handed her flowers.

"For you Princess," a little girl shyly said. Elsa smiled and crouched down at the little girl.

"They are beautiful thank you, what's your name?" Elsa asked the little girl.

"Elsbeth." the little girl replied shyly.

"Elsbeth, such a beautiful name, my name is Elsa." Elsa introduced herself.

"Princess Elsa," the little girl curtsied cutely and made Elsa giggle.

"Thank you for the flowers Elsbeth, I'll treasure them." the little girl gazed up at Anna, who pretended not to notice. The little girl whispered something at Elsa's ear making her blush. Elsbeth curtised once more before running off with the other children. Elsa stood up and caressed those blue flowers she received.

"Forget-me-not flowers for you, because I won't ever forget you." the blue eyed princess heared the redhead's word. She was touched and felt butterflies in her stomach at the same time.

"That's so sweet of you," Elsa wanted to give Anna a kiss but she will save it for later when they are back in the manor. "Thank you."

The royals went back to the town hall where their horses as well as the rest fo the guards. They mounted their horses and thanked the people for their warm welcome. The people cheered and waved them goodbye.

Elsa had a great time exploring the town with her beloved. Her eyes shifted from the road ahead to the feisty princess, those loving teal eyes were looking back at her and smirking lips. Wait what?

"What?" Elsa asked

"Oh nothing, I just loving seeing your blushing face." Anna teased. That was it Anna was making fun of her.

 _Ah I see how it is, two can play._

Elsa smirked and raise her hand. Anna panicked, she was not sure what would the older girl do. She opened her mouth to say something but stop when she felt cold wind with traces of snowflakes blasted on her face.

Elsa let out a snort when she started laughing, and it caught the guards attentions. Anna shivered at the cold and removed the frost from her face.

"Ah! Elsa!" Anna was about to reach out to Elsa but the platinum blonde's horse already galloped ahead. Anna got what the older girl wants and galloped after her. The guards kept their watchful eye on them and galloped as well leaving enough distance from the playful royals.

Giggles and laughter can be heard in the air. Elsa never felt so free, the regal, poised and stoic princess was smiling and laughing with the bubbly and warmhearted princess.

"I'll get you back on what you did Snowflake!" Anna haughtily said.

"Snowflake?" Elsa crimsoned at the sudden endearment that made her pace slow down, Anna passed by her and called out

"Race you to the farm Snowflake!" Anna was already few meters away from her.

"W-what? Anna that's cheating!" Elsa snapped at her stupor and gripped the reins as she gained speed.

Elsa noticed that Anna was astride her horse. No wonder she managed to gain such speed without difficulty. Elsa chewed on her lower lip comtemplating if she would do the same or just let Anna win. The competitive side of her surged through her, she fixed her position and astride the horse. Elsa leaned forward as bit when she gained speed.

Anna was confident to win the race, her smile was broad. She couldn't help but to challenged the older girl, eve rsince they met Elsa was well-proper aside from those teasing touches when they were in town. Anna knew she couldn't just tell the people that she loved the other girl, it was unheard of to love the same gender, she wouldn't risk facing King Agdar's wrath for now, their relationship was new and fragile. Her brother's wedding will be held next week, and that's the reason why the Arendellian monarchs were here, until then she will cherish every moment with Elsa, her Snowflake.

Anna could see the farm getting closer and closer, she couldn't help but to smile broadly. She looked over her shoulder looking for the older girl. Frown found its way to Anna's eyebrows when her Snowflake was nowhere in sight.

"I'll wait for you there Princess," Anna's head snapped ahead and saw Elsa astride on her horse with an incredible speed. Anna kicked the side of her horse to gain speed. She was catching up to the older girl. Anna was blown away on how beautiful Elsa was under the sun. Her hair was shining under the sunlight, her usual pale cheeks were flushed, her icy blue eyes were focus.

 _Elsa how can you be so beautiful and hot at the same time?!_

Elsa's gaze shifted to Anna's direction.

 _Not bad._

Anna caught up on Elsa and both of them arrived at the farm at the same time.

The princesses slowed down, snorts and pants coming from their horses was heard. The princesses were rounding each other as they talked.

"It's like I won." Anna said witha smug smile.

"I think not Sunshine," Elsa brought her horse close to Anna and whispered. "It was a tie." she continued and discreetly nip at Anna's earlobe.

Anna let out a gasp and blushed. She was pre-occupied by the older girl's action to notice her new nickname.

"Elsa!" Elsa smirked and winked at her.

 _Ugh I died!_

Anna unconsciously place her hand over ramming heart.

 _Damn heart, calm down!_

The guards were at their heels. Elsa observed the surroundings. Wheat fields were vast, there were different kinds of farm animals, Elsa was facinated. She never seen something like this in Arendelle. It was always the Kai who looked over such task in Arendelle. She wasn't allowed go out the capital like this but at the moment she felt liberated from all of her duties and responsibilities.

"It feels great," Elsa whispered to herself.

"I know it is, that's why I always come here whenever we visit." Elsa turned her head to the redhead who had her eyes on the vast fields. "Also the people here are good." a gentle smile was plastered on the redhead's lips.

The farmers of Gadleigh provided half of the kingdom's grain supply, King Magnus entrusted the supervision of the property to his sister, Siv, Duchess of Gadleigh. And the rest of the supply were coming from Agard.

Elsa noticed the watch towers strategically built in the middle of the fields as well as on the borders of the farm. She wanted to ask why those towers were there but stop short when Anna reached for her hand. Elsa was distracted by the things that surrounds her and didnt noticed they were in the middle of a small community of farmers.

Anna already dismounted as well as the guards to make their stations. She reached out for the older girl.

"We're here." Anna helped Elsa to dismount.

"Thank you Sunshine." Elsa gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh-Sunshine?" the redhead blushed.

"You called me Snowflake, and I call you Sunshine to be fair." Elsa chuckled. "Shall we?" the older girl automatically wrapped her arms around Anna's left arm.

The people stopped on what they were doing and welcomed the two royals.

"Princess Anna!" the people called her name over and over. Then Elsa heard lots of questions coming from the crowd.

"Who is that woman with her?"

"She's beautiful, do you know her?"

"Is she the betrothed of Prince Hans?!"

"It must be her! she's perfect!"

"Why is she clinging to Princess Anna like that? are they close?" said the man who was the same age as her. "How I wish Princess Anna will cling to me like that."

Elsa heard it loud and clear. She tried to restrain her powers by clenching her palms. She's felt something was constricting her heart. She feared that her powers might accidentally slipped out of her and hurt innocent people. She doesn't want that to happen. The Arendellian Princess peeled herself from Anna and walked with poise and grace. Every step she made was elegant.

She mentally scolded herself.

 _How can you forget that you aren't alone with her?! Elsa you are a Princess! Act like one, not some giddy juvenile!_

Anna noticed the lack of contact and was about to ask Elsa what was wrong when she heard a familiar voice.

"Anna!" a woman with elegant raven hair called her while running towards them. She was dressed in a ravishing red dress.

The redhead was about to greet the woman but instead she was engulfed in a rather suffocating hug.

"It's been months since I last saw you!" the woman has mesmerizing emerald green eyes. She was tall and has an hour-glass figure. She wore gold earrings and necklace. Her lips red that matches her dress. She was stunningly beautiful.

Elsa was frozen on her spot because of the scene unfolding in front of her. Her eyes were unseeing.

"I nnht brghth!" Anna was trying to wiggle herself out.

"What did you say?" the raven haired woman asked, ignoring those icy blue eyes boring into them.

Anna tried to speak again.

"I canngt BREATH!"

"Oh sorry," the woman let out a laugh and untangled herself from the flushed redhead.

"What was that for?" Anna breathed

"I just missed you! can you blame me?" the women dramatically said.

"Yeah right." Anna rolled her eyes.

A fake cough stopped the duo on their playful banter.

"Oh right! This is Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Anna gestured towards the platinum blonde.

"Elsa this is Esmeralda-" Anna was cut off by the woman.

"Anna's lover" Esmeralda was wearing her brightest smile then planted a kiss on Anna cheek.

Elsa clenched her hands on her sides. Her eyes darkened.

Anna started to panic and mentally screaming at Esmeralda.

 _WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!_

Anna opened her mouth to say something by was interupted by Elsa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said without any enthusiasm, her voice was cold

"Pleasure is mine," Esmeralda smirked and wrapped her arms around Anna.

The raven haired beauty observed the Arendellian Princess.

 _Interesting._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'll do my best to update every week! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen! Disney does!**

 **Wow 45 follows, Thank you so much!**

 **I really appreciate your reviews, they give me motivation to write another chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for supporting my story.**

 **So here's the longest chapter so far.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the capital, the stone castle of Solskinn bathed in the sun's glorious light. The thick gray stone walls that withstood sieges for centuries bore the great phoenix crest, carved atop the well guarded gate. Red standard has the golden phoenix's profile, whose wings were spread wide, its beak was slightly parted, its talons were positioned as if it will claw anyone who dared to touch it, its eye was red and lastly its magnificent long feathered tail. The Solskinnian Phoenix standards were draped proudly on the outer wall.

The guards were wearing the blood red military uniform and breast plates that bears the phoenix. They were at the ramparts, as well as in outside the castle walls to secure the entire capital from criminals or from the people who wish to harm any Solskinnian citizen. The capital was busier than usual because of the upcoming union of their Crowned Prince to the Crowned Princess of Halland. The people were pleased at match. Many of the Solskinnian businesses boosted because of the open trade between two countries.

Meanwhile inside the castle, there was a dark cloud that loomed above the visiting royal.

King Agdar was seated in one of the libraries of the castle and his hands were interlaced together and he was in deep thought. The Arendellian King was staring at the unfolded piece of parchment which he read half an hour ago on the writing desk. The seal glimmers whenever the sun's rays lands on it.

"How did she find out about it. Hans and the others made sure not so say anything, but where was this coming from?" He asked himself. The Arendellian King picked up the letter once more and read.

" _Dear Papa,_

 _I am well, Anna and I will go to the town today and offered my help for managing the estate here in Gadleigh. I apologized for not writing back on your previews letter immediately. I am happy that I am able to spend time with Anna just like when we were children. And also I write for another reason. I would like you to know that I don't want to get married to anyone no matter what's their station. I can rule Arendelle just fine on my own. You, Papa, certainly know what are my abilities and what I am capable of. I certainly do not need a husband who will rule Arendelle for me. I do not want any foreigner to have their hands on our kingdom. Please Papa I beg you, don't accept any marriage proposal for me._

 _Your Loving Daughter, Elsa._

The Arendellian King sighed and had a sinking feeling inside his chest. He knew that he already did something that will set Elsa off. _Arranging_ a marriage for his daughter. King Agdar loved his daughter so much, despite of her powers he didn't treat her badly instead he was proud of her. Elsa was excellent in her studies, and her political ability was superior, she has high sense of duty. She will certainly give up anything for Arendelle. She was a great daughter to have and he was certain that Elsa will become the greatest ruler Arendelle will ever have.

Elsa's request about suitors was a simple to thing to do for him, he even thought before that no one was worthy to have her daughter's hand, but he also wanted someone who will take care of her and someone who will always be with her when she take the reins of the kingdom.

King Agdar knew better to have someone there for love and support. His wife, Queen Idunn was the love of his life, who supported him in any way she can and she was always there to share the burden of the kingdom. Handling a kingdom can be stressing, he doesn't want Elsa to carry it all upon her shoulders.

"What's wrong love?" a soothing voice interrupted his thoughts. King Agdar has shifted his gaze from the letter towards the beautiful Arendellian Queen. The Arendellian King didn't notice his wife coming in. She was wearing her purple dress with rosemailing design, and her hair was in a usual bun, this time she was not wearing her crown.

"Our daughter wrote to me." King Agdar took the letter and handed it to his wife.

The Queen furrowed her eyebrows as she reads. One of her eyebrows rose and looked at her husband.

"Did Hans tell anything about the betrothal?" the king shook his head and said.

"Hans assured me that no one told her anything." the Queen gave back the letter to her husband.

"I have a feeling that she know something. And I always remind you to talk to our daughter about her betrothal." the Queen let out an exasperated sigh. King Agdar just smiled sheepishly at his wife that earned another sigh from the Queen.

Queen Idunn wrapped her arms around the king from behind and perched her chin on his right shoulder. "Let's wait for her to come back from Gadleigh talk to her. You know our daughter, she's obedient but I am sure that her obedience has limitation too especially now that matter is delicate on her part." King Agdar mulled over her wife's words and answered.

"You are right, I should've have talked to her back home, and replying though letter will certainly bring misunderstanding. Should I ask Magnus to send her back here?"

The Queen place a kiss on his temple and spoke.

"Let them enjoy each others' company, they were apart for more than a decade. And we both know how fond she is towards Magnus' daughter. She even ordered to our ambassadors here in Solskinn to give her reports regarding Anna. Let's just wait for her return." King Agdar heeded his wife's advice. The Queen left King Agdar with his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you sure?" King Magnus asked.

"I am certain, if only you witnessed how your daughter acted whenever the she's around. They were so adorable." the Duchess said while having her tea with his older brother King Magnus.

"But they weren't talking much when they were here." King Magnus was still skeptical about the things his sister had told him.

"Brother, I left Gadleigh with a reason. The papers you asked me to do weren't part of it. I can always ask someone to send those to you. I wouldn't have bothered to come here just for the sole reason of those documents." the Duchess sipped her tea with grace. King Magnus waited for his sister to continue. "When I learned that you ordered Hans and Carina to come back here, I device a plan to make them closer. Those two are awkward not to mention blushy whenever I'm around and it doesn't help in your objective to bring them closer." the Duchess let out an annoyed sigh.

"And coming here was your plan? Then how can you know if there's any progress?"

"I have my ways." the Duchess was sporting a smirk on her lips.

* * *

The three of them- well the two did most of the talking. The platinum haired princess was quiet and will speak if spoken to. Anna and Esmeralda talked to the people with such familiarity. She was supposed to be the one doing those things with Anna but she didn't know anyone. She was after all a foreign princess. Elsa pretended not to listen to their conversations and tried to amused herself with the scenery. She was watching the landscape when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down,

"Hello there," she crouched down to the lever of the child and smiled.

"Wait Edel! Oh I apologized Your Highness', I tried to stop my sister from coming to you." A man in his twenties approached the Arendellian Princess . Elsa looked up and smiled making the man blushed.

"No, it's okay no harm done." Elsa turned her attention to the little girl who was looking at her in awe. "What can I do for you little one?" She inquired.

"You're so beautiful." the little girl said bashfully. Elsa blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Why thank you, you are beautiful yourself and cute too," Elsa stared at those pair of green orbs, they were almost teal, just like Anna's and the little girl has freckles too but Anna's freckles are more adorable. Elsa turned her head for a moment to look at the redhead, Elsa's eyes were filled with warmth but turned dull and cold when she saw how happy Anna was with Esmeralda's company. She felt that her presence was not needed. Her heart constricted.

Elsa's attention went back to little girl and bid goodbye. The siblings were happy that they were able to talk to the Arendellian Princess. Elsa went near Anna but stopped on her tracks when the raven haired woman's hand went to the redhead's side. She wanted to freeze those hands so they won't be able to roam around the redhead's body.

"Thank you for everything Princess Anna, we are grateful to your help and also for to your father, the King, for his generosity." said the grateful farmer.

"It is our duty to our people and country to help good sir." Anna said humbly. The raven haired woman back hugged the redhead.

"She's just being modest." teased Esmeralda.

Anna was squirming to free herself from Esmeralda's grip and telling to the woman to let go. The redhead was internally panicking because there's a pair of cold eyes looking at her. Anna knew since the appearance of Esmeralda, she's in big trouble. Anna met Elsa's gaze for help.

Elsa looked away and opened her palm. Shards of ice kept on accumulating and she kept of thawing and sometimes brush off the ice from her hands when no one was looking.

The farmer chuckled how playful Esmeralda towards Anna.

Without anyone's knowledge, Esmeralda's eyes were in the Arendellian Princess all the time, waiting for a reaction. So far, she saw how Elsa's grip tightens on anything she touched, cold glares, and that looking away. But the raven haired woman was not satisfied by those reactions.

The duo, Anna and Esmeralda saw Elsa walked towards the one of the guards. The guard nodded and immediately mounted his horse.

"Hey Anna, now that your duty here was over why don't you and blondie go to my house for lunch?" Esmeralda suggested.

"That's a great idea! Oh I almost forgot, we brought our own food, I didn't know we'll ran into each other." Esmeralda was delighted. "And please Esmé no more of those kisses and hugs," Anna pleaded.

"Why?" Esmé's lips tugged upward.

"It's just, you know inappropriate I guess?" Anna said.

"Inappropriate? I always do that to you for years and now it suddenly became inappropriate?" Emsé asked incredulously. Anna started to get frustrated.

 _Why can't you just tell Esmé that Elsa is your lover?_

"Is it because of her?" Anna's eyes went wide.

"I-well- you see it's-" the redhead stammered

"You what?" Esmé cocked her hip on the right then place her hand on it.

"Nothing! Just no more hugging and kissing Emsé please."Anna begged, her face was flushed. Esmeralda snorted and smirked.

"You know that you won't get away with this, right?" Esmeralda's eyes were filled of mischief.

Anna ignored her and walked towards Elsa, who had her back facing Anna.

"Uhm it's already past noon, let's have our lunch?" Anna nervously waited for the platinum blonde's response. The platinum blonde turned around, her lips was on a thin line, her eyes where devoid of emotion.

"That would be great,"she said flatly and continued. "I saw a picnic blanket in the basket and I also saw a good spot to eat under that tree over there." Elsa pointed her index finger to the lush green tree on the east side of the farm, it cast a big shadow so they'll have enough shield from the sun.

"Ah about that Es-" a neigh of a horse cut Anna off and turned where was the sound came from, it was Esmeralda's black horse.

"Anna! You know the house I'll wait for you there. Hyah!" the raven haired woman rode off without waiting for the redhead to answer.

Anna shivered suddenly.

"What house?" Anna knew that there's something going on but she doesn't what was it that made Elsa acted that way. The platinum blonde's voice was cold just like how her eyes looked at Anna.

Anna faced her.

 _Oh Odin save me!_

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"Esmé invited us to dine with her in her house."

"Ah Esmé, so that's what you call her. You two are really close." Elsa's face was stoic, being the master of concealing her emotion, it was a piece of cake . Anna frowned at Elsa's cold attitude wherein she didn't do anything.

"Elsa we've known each other for years. We got familiar to each other." Elsa had her hands curled into fists.

"Oh how familiar? Oh right she's your lover how could I forgot about that? No wonder that she kissed you and hugged you. I wouldn't be surprise if things went beyond those." Elsa walked away going to her horse.

Anna felt her temper rising, she gritted her teeth. _How dare she insinuate something like that?!_

"Why are you acting like this?!" Anna didn't mean to shout out her question. She was rooted on her place fearing what will going to happen, she noticed Elsa momentarily stopped at her track.

Anna feared that she offended the older girl on the way she asked. Once again she felt the sinking feeling and guilt just like the night when Elsa excused herself to retire for the night.

"Wait Elsa I didn't mean to-"

"Let's not make Esmeralda wait long. It's not polite to make our host wait." Elsa said without turning, instead she continued to walk away from Anna.

The redhead's tears were threatening to fall. She quickly wiped them off. When she started to walk she noticed the frost from the ground. Her eyes were on the ground until she shifted them to the princess who was mounted on the white horse. She proceeded to mount her horse and lead the way.

For about twenty minutes of silence, they reached the stone house, it was small manor house. From what Elsa could see, Esmeralda was noble blood or married into one. The raven haired woman's home was not that large compared to the Duchess' but it was large enough compare to a normal house.

When the passed the gate, the guards and the servants greeted them and Esmeralda was also there. She previously wore her red dress now she's wearing a deep purple dress. And the change of clothes annoyed the Arendellian Princess.

"Welcome to my home," Esmeralda flashed her perfect white teeth.

Both of the princess unmounted.

Elsa was on her regal mode, her hands were clasped in front of her and she walked with grace. Every step she makes shouted authority, it was quite intimidating but the raven haired woman was unfazed.

"I am honored to dine in one of the noble houses of Solskinn, you and your noble house is welcome in our kingdom. I hope I am not imposing." Elsa said using her diplomatic tone. Anna winced how Elsa addressed them, she used _I_ instead of _We_.

"And I am honored to have the Crowned Princess of Arendelle in my humble abode. Please come in, the luncheon is ready." Three of them proceeded to go to the dining hall. The dining hall was decorated with trappings of banners of the noble house. The table was long that it can be occupied by eight people. The banner has a gold sword in the middle and the family motto at the bottom.

"To serve and protect the kingdom from injustice." Elsa tore her eyes from the banner and looked at Esmeralda. "It's our family motto." she continued.

"Those words are familiar to me, I think I read them before." Esmeralda gestured to the two princess to take their seats, Anna was on the right side of the table near at the head of the table, Elsa sat across her. Esmeralda occupied the seat on the head of the table next to the two princess.

"Oh that's interesting, where did you read it?" Esmeralda asked with such interest.

"One of my tutors gave me a book to study, I think the one with the list of noble houses in our kingdom as well in the other kingdoms." Elsa said while the servants placed food on their plates. "Thank you." she thanked the servant who blushed in return. He nervously dismissed herself.

Esmeralda's were observing the platinum blonde's gestures and facial expression.

 _Cold and stoic._

Elsa's eyes widened a bit. The raven haired tried not to raise her eyebrow at her expression and was curious what was the reason behind it.

"You are Countess Tonsberg." Esmeralda just smiled and took a sip from her wine.

"Yes I am," Esmeralda noticed the silence of the usually loud redhead. "Anna is there something wrong?" Anna's gaze where on the princess across her hoping she will look up, but the Arendellian Princess started to eat her food.

"No, nothing." Anna ate as well, the raven haired woman looked at them with worry.

 _Did something happened? Oh gods did I go overboard?_

"Elsa, oh pardon me, Princess Elsa." Esmeralda corrected herself.

Elsa paused to wipe her lips with the table napkin.

"Elsa is fine, I don't mind."

"Thank you, so Elsa how long are you gonna stay here? I mean here in Solskinn."

"I didn't ask my father but we normally go back a few days after we finished the affair we are attending." the raven haired woman nodded.

"Hans' wedding will take place few days after the ball." Esmeralda was thinking. "Will you attend the ball?"

Then raven haired woman's questions receive neutral answers from the platinum blonde. "It's my duty." Elsa tried to be diplomatic towards the older woman despite the unwanted things that she's making her feel whenever she gets her hands on Anna.

Anna who was silent the spoke, silencing the other girl in the process.

"Do you have an escort for the ball?" the two didn't know to whom the question redirected. Elsa spoke last and she felt like the question was for her but she didn't want to assume. Esmeralda was waiting for the other girl to answer but none came.

The question was left unanswered. Esmeralda suddenly felt suffocated at the atmosphere in the dining hall.

"Who wants dessert?!" Esmeralda cheerfully ask, trying to loose the tension. Anna who loved dessert was quiet.

 _There's definitely something wrong._

"That would be lovely." Elsa said when she finished her food.

"You like chocolates?" their host inquired.

"As a matter of fact I do. Thank you." Esmeralda clapped her hands twice and the servants serve their mistress and her guests the sweets in which Solskinn was famous for.

"I assure you that these chocolates are the best in the entire south." Esmeralda said proudly. Elsa picked one and popped it inside her mouth.

Elsa tried not to let out a moan of satisfaction in front of others, that would be embarrassing. The chocolate was not too sweet, bitter chocolate her favorite.

 _I'll make sure to buy these before going home. The best chocolate I've ever tasted._

"It's good, where did you acquire it?" she said coolly.

"We made it actually, here in the property we have enough amount of trees that bear the cacao beans."

"I see, do you sell these?"

"Oh no, we only make it for the household but I know a friend who sell chocolates in town."

"Was it Oaken Chocolate?"

"Yes! that one, have you been there?"

"No, _I_ happened to passed by it earlier in town." Anna silently eating her chocolate and drinking her wine time to time.

 _Again she said I instead of We..I was there too for goodness sake!_

Anna felt so frustrated that she could feel the invisible wall between them. And also for being ignored in the entire time.

"By the way, I noticed those guard towers in the middle of the field." Elsa interjected.

"They are guarding the field day and night until the harvest to avoid wildfires." Esmeralda simply answered.

Elsa was waiting for the raven haired woman to do her innuendos to Anna but so far she was being civil and didn't touch the redhead since they arrived.

"I see." Elsa responded. There was a couple of minutes of silence after that.

"Elsa, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Elsa said flatly

"Hmm, are you married?"

Elsa fidgeted on her seat and trying to make herself comfortable in the uncomfortable conversation. She doesn't want any talk of marriage. Not at the moment at least.

"No." the raven haired woman was taken aback but recovered immediately.

"Ah that's rare, I was in the impression that you are, given that your station as a princess, marriage is must. Are you betrothed?" Elsa doesn't know why and where these questions were coming from. Does she really looks like she's married? Nevertheless she answered.

"No..not yet at least." Anna felt left out for being constantly ignored in the entire course of the meal.

"I see, that's interesting. A woman of your age is already a mother."

"That's true-" she was cut off when the redhead stood up abruptly from her seat.

"I need air. Excuse me." Anna whispered but loud enough for the other people to hear. Anna scurried off and went outside. Elsa's eyes were trained on the redhead before she disappeared.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Esmeralda opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Elsa stood up.

"I'll check on her." Esmeralda nodded in understanding. She noticed the Arendellian's eyes softened and her voice was laced with worry.

"Yes, but you have to listen on what I am going to say." Elsa nodded

"I am sorry for being all over Anna, I was just teasing her. I didn't know at first what's going on between you two so I tested it. And I was right, you two are romantically involve." Elsa blushed.

"H-how did you know?"

"Those longing stares you were giving her back in the farm and murderous stares you were giving me. I knew then you are in love with Anna. And of course there's no denying that when I saw the love bite on your neck." Elsa was baffled. She placed her hand the right side of her as an impulse. She blushed.

"I am deeply sorry for causing a drift between you two, I didn't know. Now I know that little Anna have someone to love her, she'll be fine. And I am already married, just so you know." Elsa couldn't find any words to reply and at the same time she felt guilty in accusing Anna on such things.

"Oh Anna...I'm sorry." Elsa whispered "I should go to her now, thank you for telling me."

"Alright, I'll join you later." Esmeralda responded. Elsa went after Anna.

Anna was at the small garden, flowers were everywhere, especially roses.

Anna felt that someone was watching her and she was right, Elsa's gaze were on her. The platinum blonde walked until she's few feet away from the other girl.

"Are you alright?" asked Elsa.

"I am I guess." awkward silence ensued them.

"Is it true?" Anna asked suddenly.

"What true?"

"That you aren't betrothed to anyone." as far as Elsa's concern, she was not.

"No I am not." _But not for long I guess..._ Elsa remembered the document she read earlier in the morning. She walked and back hugged the redhead. "I am so sorry." Elsa kissed the side if Anna's head.

"What for?" Anna caressed the older girl's arms.

Elsa blushed, she was thankful that Anna couldn't see her face.

"For being cold and distant towards you." Elsa nuzzled on the redhead's hair and placed butterfly kisses on the redhead's neck. A shiver ran down the redhead's spine when she felt Elsa's lips on her skin.

"E-elsa ah- is this uh your way of making up to me?" Elsa hummed in response. Anna was trying to get a grip on her thoughts. She was having a hard time thinking whenever her Elsa was near her.

"Elsa" Anna breathy called. "Why were you like that?" Elsa promptly stopped her kisses and chewed on her lower lip. Anna was waiting for her response but none came. "Elsa?"

"I was ..." Elsa's face went crimson instantly. She doesn't normally voice out her feelings but she knew Anna has to know. "Jealous ..on the way Esmeralda had touched you, and jealous that I couldn't do that in public with you. And also for accusing on such things.." Elsa buried her face on Anna's shoulder and her gripped on the younger girl tightened.

"Oh Elsa, I was wondering all afternoon what was bothering you. I am so sorry for making you feel that way." Anna turned around and cupped the older girl's face. She smiled. "I wouldn't go further like that to anyone but you. Uh I mean not now at least. But I would certainly love to share that moment with you." Anna blushed as well as Elsa. The redhead continued. "Esmé just love to tease me ever since we've met years ago and have I told you that she's married? Wait, I might have not mention it to you and I didn't expect to ran into her today. I was thinking of introducing you to her one of these days, she was like an older sister to me. She was Aunt Siv's ward until she came of age to manage her own estate." Anna lifter Elsa's chin and gave her a quick peck on her lips making the the other girl blush. "I love you Elsa, Only you."

"She told me that she was indeed married and I love you too my Sunshine."

Love was evident in their eyes, each second they spend together was pure bliss, they both loved one another. What could go wrong? Right?

"You don't know how much I waited for this moment to come. You in my arms. I have always envisioned you the way you are now. I always knew you'll grow up into a beautiful princess, and I was right." Elsa smiled that could reached her eyes.

"That's so sweet of you Snowflake." Anna placed her hands on the older girl's hips. "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything Sunshine."

"Do you remember how I acted towards you when we were children?" Elsa pondered and trying to recollect the first memories she had with Anna.

"Nothing change much really, you are still the little Anna I knew, who love chocolate more than anything in the world. Mischievous, you rambles a lot and I find it really cute. Sweet and you always use your puppy dog eyes whenever you ask me to build a snowman with you in the middle of summer." Elsa giggled while Anna crimsoned.

Apparently, little Anna knew that little Elsa has powers, she accidentally walked in inside the visiting princess' room, little Elsa's room was filled with snow because she was harnessing her control over her powers and didn't expect Anna to just bust right into the room without knocking. Little Elsa panicked and waited for little Anna to scream but instead the little redhead was in awe. Since then she always used that certain look to coaxed little Elsa to play with snow.

"I was a handful, aren't I?" Anna asked sheepishly. The older girl chuckled and positively agreed with her.

"Yes, and still handful even now."

Elsa teased then wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck.

"I love you Sunshine."

"I love you too Snowflake."

They leaned in for a kiss but interrupted by a cough. They turned their head to the direction of the noise. It was Esmeralda.

"Sorry to interrupt love birds, your carriage is here." Anna furrowed her eyebrows, she was confused. Esmeralda watched them with amusement as she crossed her arms in front of he chest. _Definitely smitten to each other just like me and Phoebus._

"Carriage? What do you mean carriage?" the redhead turned her head to Elsa.

"I asked one the guards to bring it here. I thought that you are tired after all the today's affairs." Elsa said in concern. It made Anna smile.

"That was so thoughtful of you," Anna looked into the older girl's eyes and leaned in. Elsa saw this and blushed. Elsa's gaze flickered from the redhead towards the raven haired smirking woman. Elsa felt so embarrassed to kiss in front of other people. She gently pushed Anna.

The redhead opened her eyes and saw how red Elsa's face was. She felt rejected for a moment but the snicker coming from her right made her blush as well.

 _Right Esmé is here._

"Uhmm I think we should go?" Anna suggested.

They both went to the courtyard where their carriage was waiting.

Anna's arm was wrapped on Elsa from behind and held her waist. She ignored the inquisitive stares from the guards as well as from the servants. Esmeralda just smirked.

"Thank you for inviting us for lunch Esmé, please visit the castle when you have time, Elsa and I will be happy to have you there. I know that the people here will be busy for the incoming harvest." Elsa smiled at the raven haired woman, a genuine one, after Anna talked.

"That's true so we could know each other better, thank you for your hospitality." Elsa added.

"You are welcome anytime here in my home. It's been a great pleasure in spite of those misunderstandings and all." the trio chuckled.

"We should be going, please Esmé don't forget to write to us."

"Yeah yeah," Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

Anna offered her hand so Elsa could get on the carriage without difficulty. The platinum blonde haired princess thanked the redhead. She sat on one of the plush seats.

The redhead was about to follow her Snowflake inside but stopped by Esmeralda. The raven haired woman whispered something in the redhead's ear.

"She's a keeper, Anna I warn you don't make her mad, you won't like it." Esmeralda remembered those cold glaring eyes, she shivered. Anna was giving her a confused look.

"Go now, she's waiting." Anna nodded and got into the carriage.

Both of the princess waved the raven haired goodbye as the carriage drive them back to the Duchess' Manor house.

Anna was sitting across the platinum blonde, who was staring outside the window with a faint blush dusting her usually pale skin. The redhead licked her lips to moisturize them.

 _Ah just look at her, she's the most beautiful princess of all, though I haven't met all the princesses from other kingdoms. No one could rival her. And she's mine, look at those delicious lips that I want to taste so much. Esmeralda interrupted us earlier ugh._

Anna noticed how red Elsa was.

 _Wait what? D-did I say those out loud?_ Anna was blushing madly.

"Yes you did, loud and clear." Elsa smirked. Mischievous glint in was evident in the platinum haired girl's eyes. "I would like to hear more of that."

"E-elsa! you're making me blush."

"And it suits you my dear." the older girl chuckled. "Why don't you sit next to me? The seat has plenty of space for both of us." Anna didn't think twice and transferred next to the older girl. Elsa then hugged Anna's waist. "Sunshine? Can I ask something?" Elsa place her head on the redhead's shoulder. Anna stroked the older girl's platinum blonde locks.

"hmm? What is it?" Anna answered.

"What were you dreaming earlier in the morning?" Anna furrowed at the question then blushed.

"Ah w-well..I mean uh."

"You what?" Elsa tried to control her mirth.

"You see..I d-dreamt that I was eating." Elsa rose her eyebrow slightly.

"I see, no wonder were able to do _this_ to me." Elsa sat up properly and swept the collar of ther dress open revealing the reddish purple mark. Anna's blush could rival the color of her hair.

"L-look Elsa I am so sorry for _unconsciously_ marking you like that, I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me. Wait! that didn't came out right, it's not like I don't want to sleep with you, I do! What i meant was I didn't know you were there sleeping next to me. And you would not sleep with you? You are so gorgeous and hot! Okay I should shut up, I am rambling too much and yeah I should shut up." Elsa blinked at her. Anna's eyes was not meeting hers.

 _Okay relax Elsa, I know you find her adorable that you want to smother her with kisses, but gods! she's so delectable right now. Wait! you are in a the carriage and it's inappropriate!_

Elsa couldn't find the proper words, her mind was still processing the things she just heard. She was usually sharp and able respond to any statement or question in an instant but when she was with Anna, her mind was floating somewhere else. Anna's mere presence distracts her to no end. Elsa lowered her gaze and saw those plump waiting lips for her. She leaned in slowly.

"Elsa? are you-" Anna's was surprised at the sudden kiss, it was as if lightning bold stuck her and made her paralyze. Elsa's kiss was slow but deep. Anna kissed the older girl back with the same fervor. Both of them had their eyes close.

A moan escaped Elsa's lips when Anna responded to her kiss. She then pulled Anna closer to her. Anna's response was wrapping her arms around the older girl. They pulled away to breath then started to kiss once again, but this time it was more aggressive and needy. Both of their frustrations of not being to kiss nor touch one another when Esmeralda was around was unleashed.

The older girl's hand slid down from the redhead's waist to her thigh. She was feeling the younger girl's thigh through her green dress. Anna gasp on such boldness that the older girl was showing.

Anna's sudden gasp gave her the opportunity to slipped her tongue inside the redhead's mouth.

"Mmmmh!" Anna's eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion. Her muffled response only added fuel on the fire that burns inside the older girl. Elsa explored the every inch of Anna's crevice using her pink muscle. Anna ran her her fingers through those platinum blonde locks and occasionally gripping a handful.

The redhead doesn't know what to do in this type of kiss, Elsa was her first kiss after all. She closed her eyes and mentally screamed.

 _Just do it!_

Anna suckled on Elsa's pink muscle making the older girl moan. Anna twirled her tongue around Elsa's.

"Hmmmh." Elsa produced sound that made the younger girl felt a burning sensation inside her.

 _Gods, I want to hear more of that._

Anna suckled Elsa's pink muscle once more to

elicit the same response, and it did. The redhead felt the older girl's hand on her thigh moving ups and downs. The redhead slid her hand from the older girl's neck down to her well-endowed chest but stop short when the carriaged rocked violently.

Both of the princess were forced to break the kis by the sudden rocking of the carriage. They were both heaving as they tried to catch their breath and flushed. Anna's dress was hiked up a little because of Elsa's ministrations, while Elsa's hair was messed a bit.

"W-wow Elsa that was.." Anna couldn't find the exact word for it.

Both of them fixed themselves. "I know." Elsa gave Anna shy smile before scooting closer to the younger girl. "I couldn't help it. You are just so delectable." Anna blushed while Elsa giggled.

"Elsa don't tease me!" Anna pouted.

"Aww, now how can I refuse you when you are doing that pouty face? hmm?" Elsa gave Anna a quick peck on the lips.

Anna snuggled at the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Elsa, I didn't had a chance to ask this, may I ask what you were doing in my room?" Elsa smiled.

"I woke up early and I couldn't fall back sleep. I went to check on you if you are awake but you were still snoring-alright no more teasing- I mean sleeping. I laid myself beside you and watched you sleep, listening to your breathing then I just found myself being bitten by a blood sucking creature." Anna playfully slapped Elsa's arm, which was wrapped around the redhead.

 _That morning_

 _For about half an hour after when Elsa fell asleep. Anna stirred in her slumber and she opened her eyes a bit. She saw nothing but darkness, the cold she felt was trying to lull her back into her dreamland. She closed her eyes back and snuggled to the cold thing beside her. She was about to drift off when she felt the cold thing she was cuddling was breathing._

 _Anna fluttered her eyes open and saw the sleeping person beside her. The redhead rubbed her eyes to confirm whether she was dreaming or not._

 _What is she doing here. Anna thought._

 _Anna had observed the sleeping princess beside her. Elsa's eye-lushes were a bit longer than hers, that fine adorable perfect nose. Anna couldn't see the faint freckles of the older girl due to lack of light. Elsa had her lips parted a litte making Anna giggle._

 _She looks so cute when she sleeps. She thought_

 _Anna caressed the older girl's face using the back of her fingers. A smile found its way on Anna's lips. She continued to admire the lovely sleeping face of the older girl when she noticed a glimmer near the older's girl's throat. Anna saw an amethys clasp that holds the collar close._

 _Curiousity got the best of her, she always wondered how the older girl's neck looks like and mostly feel like._

 _At first she hesitated but went on it anyway. She knew that if Elsa woke up and caught her she will surely receive the wrath of the Arendellian Princess for doing such ..inappropriate thing. She carefully fiddled the clasp but with Elsa's chin on the way she couldn't fiddle it properly._

 _Anna thought of lifting Elsa's chin a bit but she might wake the sleeping princess. She internally groaned and gave up, but Elsa shifted and was lying on her back with her head turned to the left side, giving Anna the access she needed._

 _Anna fiddled the clasp for the last time and it became undone, giving her the view of blemish free pale white skin._

 _She blush at the sight._

 _With Elsa had her head turn on the other side she could see enough skin. Anna then carefully swept the collar of the dress open while her eyes were on Elsa's head, checking if there's any sign of her waking up._

 _The redhead dropped her gaze on the expanse of skin in front of her. She gulped and felt herself heat up. She nuzzled the older girl's exposed neck making the other girl stir a bit. Anna close her eyes shut and pretended to sleep. She waited for few minutes before opening her eyes again. She sniffed the older girl's scent and became addicted to it._

 _Mint. So refreshing just like the winter._

 _Before she knew it she began to kiss Elsa's neck then kisses turned into soft suckle. Anna heard soft whimpers and sighs coming from Elsa's lips._

 _I want to here more. Anna said to herself._

 _She then suckled Elsa's neck with a bit of force, her arms were wrapped around the other girl's waist. Anna couldn't get enough of Elsa. Anna gently bit Elsa then suckled again to soothed the pain._

" _Anna.." Anna went stiff at the sound of Elsa's voice. Elsa sounded as if she was out of breath but she didn't wake. Anna wanted to hear more of that so she continued._

 _Meanwhile, Elsa was dreaming of Anna, they were playing with snow just like when they were still children. Both of them were throwing snowballs at each other. Giggles and laughter resounded the place. Before Anna tackled her in the pile of snow._

 _She was giggling when they landed but her giggled was replaces by soft whimpers when she felt Anna's lips on her neck. Elsa chewed on her lower lip trying to muffle the noise._

 _Anna suckled and bit Elsa's neck making her call out Anna's name._

" _Anna.." Elsa wanted more and coaxed Anna to continue, and continue she did._

 _Elsa's body was in heat, she felt herself blush at what Anna was doing to her. She then felt the redhead's teeth graze her neck. Elsa opened her eyes when Anna sank her teeth._

" _Anna!" Elsa woke up felt the stinging sensation on her neck. Anna pulled away from Elsa._

 _The platinum blonde princess sat up and placed her hand on her stinging neck. Elsa used her magic to soothed the pain._

" _What were you doing?" Elsa's faced was flushed. She knew what Anna was doing, she was just not sure what drove the younher girl to do that._

" _I- Elsa y-you see, I'm sorry I didn't know I was asleep!" Anna lied. Elsa was skeptical but she relaxed. She wasn't mad she just wanted to know what was the redhead's reason to do that. Her dream wasn't a dream it was really happening. An angry love bite was the proof of it._

 _Anna's eyes were filled with worry._

" _I'm so sorry Elsa, does it hurt?" Elsa shook her head and smiled. She opened her arms so Anna could hug her. The redhead hesitated for a moment but went into Elsa's arms._

 _Elsa stroked the redhead's back. She felt Anna stiffened after what she said. "Anna, I am not mad or anything, you weren't aware"_

 _Anna felt guilty for lying and taking advantage of the older girl._

" _I am deeply sorry, I was dreaming, the next thing I know was doing that to you. I am really sorry." Anna's voice was remorseful._

" _Anna, look at me love." Anna did what she was told. "I love you, no matter what." Elsa gave Anna a soft kiss on her lips the pulled away._

" _Oh Elsa, what did I do to deserve you? I love you too." Elsa's smile reached her eyes and said._

" _Because you are you."_

 _Present_

"I didn't know that my clasp was that easy be undone." Elsa said slyly . "I know that you lied to me when you said you were sleeping." Anna flinched. Elsa giggled in return. "I am not mad at you please don't worry." Elsa wasn't mad at all, in fact she secretly loved what Anna did to her.

"How did you know that I lied to you?" Anna asked guiltily.

Elsa knew that tone. "My Sunshine, please don't feel guilty about it." Elsa place a kiss on the redhead's temple and continued. "To answer your question, this clasp I am wearing right now is not easily be undone by continuous moving unless it was undone by hands." Anna smiled shyly and as she blushed.

Both of them continued to talked and teased each other until they arrived at the manor. They were greeted by the servants and asked how was their trip. The princesses, especially Anna , told Linnea how their day was leaving some details of misunderstandings and other private things.

They both rested inside Elsa's room after few gentle soft kisses. And they didn't go beyond that.

Elsa woke up from their slumber and looked outside the window. It was already dark, their room was properly lighted. And the fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"It must be Linnea." She said to herself. She was about to wake up Anna but noticed a piece of parchment on their bedside table. She reached for it carefully not to wake up the sleeping redhead, who had her arms wrapped securely around Elsa's waist.

Elsa saw her name written on the piece of parchment. She flipped it and saw the Arendellian Crocus on a blue wax seal. She opened and read the content.

Dread started to creep up in her heart when she finished reading the letter.

 _I have to go back soon._

* * *

 **Well-*ahem* I tried to write something..intimate.**

 **Please don't hesitate to review on this.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **I'll update next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen, Disney does.**

 **Wow 52 follow and 23 favs! Thank you so much guys!**

 **the people who reviewed: Thank you so much! I draw out motivation from your reviews!**

 **Please don't hesitate to review this one!**

 **As promised here's Chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I'll see to it that the mayor here Gadleigh will receive a proper punishment for his actions against the monarchy. He disrespected the King of Arendelle's daughter in front his King's daughter." the Duchess shook her head. "Have Elsa mention about telling her father about this incident." the Duchess looked at the redhead in front of her. They were currently at the Duchess' study, with her behind the oak wood desk and Anna was sitting on one of the plush chairs across her.

"Not not I know of, she didn't mention it to me and I haven't seen her write any messages." the redhead had her eyebrows furrowed. The Duchess came back two days after they visited the farm, so much for her _a day or two_ , not that Anna minded, in fact she had a great time with Elsa. Without her Aunt's prying eyes on them, they were able to do _things_ , they never go beyond kisses though. They both know their limits.

"Are you certain? If King Agdar found out about this, that man's life is done for." the Duchess still worry for that man's life, she was aware how the King of Arendelle will act when it comes to the official like those.

"I am certain. But I'll still ask Snowfla- Elsa if she told her father." Anna immdiately changed the topic. "Aunt, have you checked the documents I got from that man? And the list of the things needed in the farm for the harvest?" Anna asked.

"I have but I'll review them once more later, I had my doubts and it only got stronger after you mentioned his malicious acts. And yes, I already ask the craftsmen to make carts and other tools needed." the Duchess gathered the papers on from her desk and neatly stack them before she set them aside. Anna just nodded and asked.

"Am I dismissed?" the redhead was cautious on the tone she was using, she didn't want to sound eager to go. The Duchess raised her eyebrow, she let out a sly smile.

"Not yet, I still have questions for you." The Duchess had her fingers interlaced while her elbows were propped on the desk and perched her chin on her fingers. Anna knew what was coming, she nervously sat up properly just like a good girl.

"How are you and your pursuit to the fair haired maiden of Arendelle?" Anna almost dropped herself from the chair she was sitting on. The Duchess was rather...not fond of beating around the bush.

 _Freya! My aunt really know how to give a heart attack, she's too straight forward!_ _Calm down heart, the quicker I answer the quicker I can go out of this interrogation room._

"I—it's good, I mean—I am good, yeah I'm good." Anna tried not to blush but failed.

"Anna, you don't have to be embarrass about it, I know more embarrassing things than this." the Duchess ran her fingers through her auburn hair, her hazel eyes were on the younger redhead.

 _Easy for you to say!_ Anna restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Everything is going well, I mean we still getting to know each other and tried to reconnect. I learned that we were childhood friends before but I couldn't remember." Anna trailed off. The Duchess' sly smile was replaced by worry. Anna was in her own thoughts.

"Did you remember anything when you were with her?" the Duchess wanted to know if Elsa's presence made any changes. Anna didn't respond.

"Anna?" the Duchess called out, Anna responded with a hum.

"So did you?" the Duchess asked again. Anna's gaze snapped towards her aunt. Her mind were suddenly filled with questions and whenever she focus they were slipping away from her.

"Did what?" the younger redhead asked dumbly. The truth was Anna tried her best to remember past with the platinum blonde but she couldn't even get even a glimpse of her past.

"Never mind, just forget what I said," the Duchess dismissed the topic not to strain her niece. Instead she decided to tease the younger redhead to lighten up things. Hazel eyes landed on the glittering necklace her niece was wearing. She smirked. "What a nice necklace you have there, I wonder who gave it to you." Anna's face flared up and forgot the things that was bothering her regarding her past.

"E-Elsa gave it to me days ago," she immediately changed her answer. "Oh no! I received the pendant in the banquet that Papa held a week prior Elsa's arrival. Ambassador Kai gave it to me as a gift from Elsa." Anna remembered the kind man when they met and how oddly he acted.

 _Come to think of it, he was acting rather odd that night and he was about to tell me something but we were interrupted. Wait a minute, what we were talking about again?_ Anna was once again in deep thought, trying to remember their conversation that night. _Ugh for once cooperate with me!._ Anna was mentally scolding her brain for being forgetful.

"Mighty phoenix help me, Anna!" the Duchess murmured before she called her in exasperation. Anna once again turned her attention to her Aunt.

"You seemed get distracted today," the Duchess's voice was laced with worry. Anna's mind was quickly drifting off to other things. Heck she even forgot her escape plan. "Are you okay?" the Duchess added.

"I am, it's just I was trying to remember something..anyway it's not that important." Anna shrugged her thoughts off her mind.

"Anna if you don't mind me asking, have you told her how you felt about her?" the Duchess cautiously ask.

"Yes I have and she feel the same," Anna cheerfully said. Her aunt was glad how fast Anna can bounce back to her cheerful self. It pains her that Anna forgot Elsa, of all people. The Arendellian Princess left such impression to the young Anna that she didn't stop talking about her for weeks. It was always Elsa this and Elsa that. The Duchess knew she had to do something for them and she did.

"I am happy to hear that, just make sure you won't make her cry or else her father will skin you alive." the Duchess jested.

Anna pouted and retorted. "I won't do such a thing, she's the most precious thing of all. I won't let anyone get near her"

"I know," the Duchess' smirk widened. Anna braced herself for something after she saw that very familiar smirk. "That's why you had _marked_ her so everyone will know she's yours." the younger redhead was mortified. _H-how did she know about that?!._ Anna was certain that no one knew about the love bite she gave to Elsa few days back. Suddenly realization hit her like an avalanche of snow, Elsa did mention there was someone who saw that mark prior their departure. _Who is it?_

"W-what do you mean?" Anna tried to play it cool but her stutter gave a way that she was lying. Her aunt's face was smug and she knew she lost. She rose from her seat and thought that she will just escape from the _interrogation room_ but before that she would ask her aunt one more thing. "Who told you?" She was sure whoever told her aunt was someone close to Elsa, was it Linnea?

"No one, just a little bird whispered it to me while was away." that's a big fat lie and Anna knew it, she wouldn't believe her aunt, but she had a feeling she knew this person. Elsa will certainly freeze her to death if knew that the Duchess knew something private about them. _Why did I do to have nosy aunt?!_

"I can hear you young lady," the Duchess' tone was stern but quickly changed into the teasing tone she love to use so much on Anna. " And besides your life wouldn't be fun without your _nosy_ aunt." the Duchess chuckled. Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"I better go and check on Elsa, she said she's waiting for me." Anna strode across the room and opened the door, before she can take a step, she was halted by her aunt's voice.

"Just make sure you'll mark her on the spot not visible to others, understood?" Anna's face couldn't get more redder than she was already. She bolted out of the room and close the door in rather forceful manner. Anna marched from the Duchess' study to Elsa's room, flustered. And The Duchess let out heartily laugh at the expense of Anna. "She's never fails to give the reaction I wanted to see," The Duchess pulled out a blank parchment and wrote a letter, she halted for a moment and said with a serene smile on her face. "Adrianna, your daughter is really a gift, now that she has Elsa you don't have to worry about her. Elsa will take good care of her for sure." the Duchess continued to write.

Soft music was being played in outside. In the balcony stood the Arendellian Princess with a voilin in hand. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile was plastered on her lips. Her hair was on her usual braid that she got used to. The wind was blowing as if it was dancing gracefully at the tune. The cold morning air plus the soft slow tune of her violin helped Elsa to forget her worries even just for a moment. Playing her favorite musical instrument was Elsa's way of relieving stress.

She failed to noticed another presence in the room. The said person just stood there admiring Elsa from the inside. Her teal eyes were full of admiration and amazement at the same time.

Anna couldn't remember when she heard a music, such as this, that could give her shivers down on her spine. When Anna got out from her aunt's study, she was flushed because of embarrassment but when she arrived at the hallway where Elsa's room was located, her tracks were halted and listened at the soft sound she heard. She followed the sound and as she got closer to Elsa's room the sound got louder. She carefully opened the door and peeked inside, she was expecting the platinum blonde standing in the middle of the room with the instrument in hand. Now that she thought about it, she was certain that Elsa wasn't bringing any musical instrument when they arrived but how come she has one?

 _I guess she borrowed one from Linnea or maybe from aunt._

Anna invited herself in, she peered inside the room and her gaze landed on the back of the platinum blonde, who was in the balcony. To Anna's amazement, the instrument was glimming whenever the sun's rays touch its surface. It was almost blinding because it cast off a bright reflex. Then there she was mentally praising the lovely creature in front of her. She wanted to give the oblivious princess a hug from behind but decided against it, because she didn't want the soul lifting music to stop. Instead she just stood there savoring each note of the tune as she leaned on the door frame of the balcony and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside Elsa's mind. She was reminiscing time when she and Anna were together when they were still little. At first she never wanted to go with her parents and even pleaded once to be left behind but her parent didn't agree. Elsa was so facinated with music, her music teacher was delighted and honored that he had the chance to tutor the Heir of the Arendelle throne. All the way to Solskinn, she was cooped up in her own cabin and scribbling on piece of parchment. The eight year old Elsa started to compose her first music score. But the little princess was only halfway done with it. She suddenly lost inspiration to continue.

She sulked and that's was the only time she went out of her own cabin to be with her parents. The King and Queen knew how studious their daughter was and still is. They let her continue her passion for music as long as her other lessons are not being neglected. Elsa, as the Heir, she has to balance everything.

Their ship docked and met the Royal family of Solskinn, she saw the redhead boy with green eyes who was two years older than her. They were properly introduced and talked but they were interrupted by crashing sound from the hallway. Both her and the boy immediately checked who was responsible on such ruckus, it must be a servant who accidentally crashed herself or himself on the suits of armor displayed in the hallway. Elsa was quick one to respond and ran towards the pile of heavy metals on the carpeted floor. Her eyes were mesmerized by those teal orbs looking back at her. That was the time she met Anna for the first time.

Elsa was grateful for her parents' insistance. The more she spent with the bouncing ball of energy of a princess, the more intrigued she became. Anna was loud, she rants all the time, she ran inside the castle halls, she stuffed herself with desserts before dinner, she always likes to play and always trying to get away from her lessons. Elsa even asked herself if Anna was truly a princess, because she remembered how she was trained to befit her station. But Anna was like a free spirit, a complete opposite Elsa. During her stay they became close and even became part of the young redhead's mischiefs. She never felt elated before and it was because of Anna. Anna was kind hearted and warm.

Elsa found an inspiration to her music, she changed and continued her musical score until she finished it. And it was all because of Anna. She practiced until she mastered her own music. They went to visit the Gadleigh estate and that's when she met the Duchess and Linnea.

The day came when she presented her music in front of the young redhead in the gardens of Gadleigh. She could still remember how loud Anna applauded on her performance and how she was asked to play again.

Elsa dreaded the day when they have to go back in Arendelle, she saw how upset Anna was. She pleaded to her parents to stay one more day so they could spend more time with each other, both of her parents understood and agreed. That was when Anna gave Elsa something that the platinum blonde will never ever forget. On the day of their departure Anna tried not to shed any tears even though her eyes glistened with tears, and even promised Elsa that she will study well so she could read letters and write back. It was hard for both of them, they became fast friends and bonded as if they known each other for so long.

Few months went by and Elsa decided to write to Anna, but she didn't received any response. She thought Anna was still learning, she waited. After few years she wrote again and the results was the same. She kept on writing but her letters were left unanswered. She became anxious that Anna had forgotten her. She became sad and cold to everyone and her parents noticed how their daughter became distant. when she was sixteen she learned from her parents what happened to Anna. Her face was emtionless as if the the information she received was just a yesterday news, but deep inside something shattered. Elsa just focused on learning how to run the kingdom, she barely touch her violin, she still plays but refrained from playing a certain score.

Elsa opened her eyes and stopped playing when she felt something wet made contact with her left arm that holds the bow of her violin. She blinked and noticed that her vision was blurry and her face was stricken with tears. She was crying.

Anna on the other hand had opened her eyes when she the music stopped. She saw Elsa's shoulder quivered and almost dropped her ice voilin. The worried redhead enveloped the platinum blonde in a warm embrace. Elsa stiffened for a moment then relaxed when she has a whiffed of Anna's strawberry scent. She dissolved her violin and hugged Anna tightly. The young redhead had a lot of questions to ask but she decided to let her Snowflake calm down. Anna comforted her by stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings to Elsa's ears.

Elsa calmed down and Anna took the opportunity to wipe her Snowflake's tears out of her beautiful face. She then led the platinum blonde inside and they sat on the Elsa's bed.

"It's okay, I'm here." Anna caressed her love's face using her hand. A gentle kiss was place on Elsa's lips. Elsa nuzzled the crook of Anna's neck and hugged her waist. They were silent.

Elsa was thankful to Anna, the redhead became sensitive on her actions because she knew they might affect Elsa. Anna was patiently waiting for the time to ask Elsa what was bothering her.

"Thank you." Anna heard Elsa whispered.

"I'll always be there for you, you know that." a soft smile found its way to Anna's lips. Her arms were wrapped around the blonde. "Would you mind if I ask you what's bothering you?" she asked.

"I always remember the past whenever I play that particular music." That's right, Anna forgot to ask about the music Elsa was playing earlier, her question was replaced by worry about her love. The music was trying to say something to Anna, she couldn't understand what she felt when she was listening. It was something she couldn't put her finger on.

Elsa mumbled something but Anna couldn't understand it.

"Pardon me? I didn't catch that." Elsa sat up properly, not meeting those teal orbs.

"Livets Lys.." Anna didn't got what Elsa meant by that.

"Livets Lys? What does it mean?" the redhead asked. Elsa's cheeks turned pink, her heart started to beat erratically.

"That's the title of the music I played." Anna then understood, but what Anna couldn't explain was Elsa's blushing face. Do those words means something? She doesn't know unless she ask.

"That's a great name for an excellent music, I never heard the one before though I listened to many music and sometimes play some of them. Is that song popular in Arendelle? I am sure it is because the Princess herself was playing it. But I am also sure you play it much better than the person who composed it!" Anna's rambling returned. It was so endearing for Elsa. The platinum blonde giggled at the redhead.

"I composed it." Elsa said casually and she was smiling at the redhead.

"Of course you did! no one can compose something more beautiful than that and-wait what? YOU COMPOSED THAT?!" Elsa reeled back when Anna raised her voice.

"You don't need to shout that one out you know? And yes I did." Elsa giggled at the blushing redhead.

"Sorry," Anna sheepishly smiled and continued "But wow that was so amazing! I mean really, it was so beautiful and soothing, it made me feel warm inside. I would love to hear it once again." Anna happily said.

"Of course I'll play it for you whenever you like."

"Really? Thank you Elsie." Elsa's eyes widened at the name. Could it be?...

"What? Elsie?" Anna looked at her in confusion.

"Oh I mean Elsa, I don't know why I called you like that, it just came out so sudden." Anna grinned.

For a moment, Elsa felt something tugging her heart. It's been so long since she heard her name being called that way. Elsa was trying not to feel emotional.

"I like it." _Just how I like it before._ Elsa said. The platinum blonde wondered what the redhead doing inside her room. "Anna, I thought you were in your aunt's study?"

Anna's grin was replaced by a shy smile all a sudden. "Ah y-yes I was, I already reported all the things that we did when she was not around," the redhead hesitated for a moment. "Elsa? Did you tell your father about the incident when we were in the townhall?" Anna was became anxious that Elsa might have mentioned it to her father.

"No I didn't send any message to him regarding that," Anna sighed in relief after that. "Why did you ask?"

"I told aunt about his... behaviour towards you and we feared that if your father knew and have that man's head off his shoulders." Anna became uncomfortable talking about her father-in-law.. _wait what?! Why did I think of that? it's not like we're going to get married soon. Gah Anna get a grip! Her parents doesn't even know you are together! Oh my Gods what would they say if they found out?!_

Elsa observed the young redhead's face, it was red. _Why is she blushing like that?_ Elsa reached out to touch the latter's face, making her squeak the moment her cool hand landed on those flushed cheeks. Anna almlost jumped on her place when she felt Elsa's cool hand.

"Are you okay?" Anna held the platinum blonde's wrist, Elsa gasped at the contact. The redhead quickly interlaced their fingers and responded.

"I am fine, please don't mind me." Anna said softly. She leaned closer to the latter and place a soft kiss on her pale white cheek. The redhead smiled. Her gazed shifted from Elsa's face to her neck. "Is it still there?" Anna simply asked. At first Elsa doesn't have any clue on what Anna was talking about but eventually relized what she meant. She blushed.

"It's still there but faint, I was checking it earlier in the morning, but I guess I have to wear high collars until it faded completely." Elsa smiled at the redhead, honestl Anna was still guitly for doing that to Elsa, the latter kept reassuring her that it was fne and she didn't mind.

"W-well we can stay here as until it fades,"

"About that.. I been meaning to tell you this," Elsa hesistated for second. "I have to go back." Anna was surprised.

"What? When?" Elsa gripped the bedsheet under her palm as her ice was slipping out because of the anxiousness she felt.

"Today if possible, father and I have something to talk about." Anna then understood that she mustn't interfere on the matter. She smiled. Elsa felt relieved when she saw Anna's smile.

"We should pack our things immediately, I'll inform aunt about it." Anna kissed Elsa cheek and smiled brightly at her. Anna left Elsa and returned to the Duchess's study. Shortly after Anna left a knock was heard, Elsa gave permission for the person to come in. It was Linnea who entered and explained that it was Anna who asked her to pack Elsa's things, the platinum blonde told the woman that she could do it herself but the latter insisted. Elsa didn't bring that much clothing so they finished quickly. Elsa thanked the woman who smiled in return. Linnea dismissed herself but before that she told Elsa she'll have someone to bring her trunk outside in a moment.

In the study, the Duchess was reviewing the documents once more and found out that something was not adding up. It turns out that the funds were used in the construction of the docks was more than adequate but there was a request for more funds so the construction could continue. Almost half of the allocated funds were gone missing. The Duchess came with the decision to address the matter with the King himself and of course his behavior towards the visiting royal.

Now that she thought of Elsa, she didn't had a chance to talk to the princess in private. She knew that Elsa was aware of Anna's condition. She was doing her best to help improve the two princesses' relationship.

Soft knocks interrupted her train of thoughts. The door opened after she gave permission. Anna entered and told her what she and Elsa talked about.

"I see , very well then. I'll have you escorted back to the castle," Anna thanked her aunt and was about to leave he room when the Duchess called her. "Anna please inform Elsa that I want to talk to her ...in private." The young redhead nodded and went back to get Elsa.

After few minutes Elsa came knocking and entered.

"Anna said you wanted to talk to me?" The Duchess acknowledge her presence with a smile and motioned the princess to sit.

"It came to my knowledge that you have to go back, I hope everything is alright." the Duchess said worriedly.

"Everything is fine, I just have to attend some important matter." Elsa smiled.

"That's good to hear, Anyway, that's not the whole reason why you are here." the Duchess stared at Elsa with warmth. "How are you Elsa?" Elsa was taken aback at the question. She didn't expect this at all.

"I am great, I mean Anna was taking care of me while you were away." that's a fact. Anna was so attentive on Elsa's needs just like a good host to a guest. They went riding in the state and eet the people who knew Anna. Elsa smiled at the wonderful time they were together.

"I'm glad to hear that, but we both know that's not what I meant." Elsa's smile faltered and her face turn sad. Both of them never had any serious talks, in fact since Elsa came in here, she never had a chance to have a word with the Duchess.

"I feel a lot better after thirteen years." the Duchess' eyes were sad, because she knew that she should've have done something in all those past years. Even if Elsa's visit in Gadleigh before was brief, the Duchess came to love Elsa as if they were blood related. It was Elsa who brought back smile to Anna's lips after the tragedy that struck their family. That's why it broke her heart when the time came for Elsa to come back home. She tried to persuade her brother the King but the King's word was absolute.

"Were you-How can I say this..hurt when she didn't recognized you?" the Duchess asked carefully. Elsa remembered how Anna acted around her when they saw each other for the first time in thirteen years. She knew she was stranger to Anna but the redhead was not stranger for Elsa, no not at all.

"No. Even if she didn't recognized me, it didn't hurt at all because my longing for her was much more powerful than pain. When I beheld her again, my feelings were overwhelming, feelings I never thought I would feel." She smiled at the memory.

"I knew you have suffered all of those years without any response from Anna." Elsa looked at the Duchess with such interest.

"How did I know? I was there when your of letter arrived." the Duchess answered the unspoken question in Elsa's mind. "I couldn't do much and my brother seized all of them and made sure that Anna won't know anything about them." Elsa gasped, she didn't think that the king himself will do such a thing. She tried to find a reason why would King Magnus would do that, surely she didn't do anything to offend the king. Elsa's heart constricted, the temperature inside the room dropped significantly. She was hurt. After knowing that her letters never reached Anna ..it was a lot to take in. The wounds of the past re-opened, those painful thirteen years of waiting for a single letter to arrive came back to her.

"W-why?" Elsa's voice was cracked. The Duchess felt the changed of temperature in the room but said nothing about it.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but I believe you deserve the truth. He thought it's for Anna's well being not to know about you because it will just confuse her, I talked to him about this but he was so stubborn to listen. That's when I decided to live here permanently. I couldn't bear knowing there's someone across the see waiting for her reply broke my heart. Whenever I see her, I remember you." the Duchess tone was sad and full of regret. Elsa was just there listening, unaware for the tears rolling down on her cheeks. "When you arrived. I thought you will bring spark to Anna's memories. I've been observing her eversince."

Elsa had thought about that too, but she had lost hope for having Anna regaining her memories with her. Instead she just focused on making new ones. Elsa wipes her tears. She contained the magic seeping out from her making the room warm again. She spoke.

"I was observing her too and even more when I accidentally revealed my magic to her one morning. I was surprised that she reacted the same way when we were children. I thought then she remembered something but it turns out she didn't- Oh gods.." Elsa's eyes widened when she recalled what happened ealier.

"What happened?" curiosity etched on the Duchess face.

"Earlier she called me Elsie just like what she used to before..." the Duchess was waiting for Elsa to continue. "After I played Livets Lys."

"Livets Lys?" the Duchess asked Elsa in confusion. She never heard that song before.

"It was the music I composed thirteen years ago while on our ways here in Solskinn and lost my inspiration to continue. But I found inspiration from Anna and dedicated my first musical score for her. And I named it Livets Lys because of her. I played it for her in the gardens here in Gadleigh." No wonder that the music was not familiar to the Duchess because it was only her and Anna knew about it and of course the people who were close to her like Gerda, Kai and her parents. Elsa continued.

"Livets Lys means-"

"Light of Life" the Duchess continued. She smiled. "May I ask the reason why you named it like that?" Elsa's face was graced with a serene smile.

"Her bright, bubbly and carefree attitude intrigued me at first and as I got to know her she left an impression to me. She's like the warmth light in winter mornings. Everything around her brightens up whenever she smile. She's the light" _My light._ Elsa didn't say the last part out loud. The Duchess smiled even more after listening to Elsa. Their gloomy conversation before brightened and she won't pass the opportunity to keep it like that. Mischievousness glinted in the Duchess' eyes.

"Was that the reason why you are calling her _Sunshine_?" Elsa blushed. Ah the teasing Duchess was back. Elsa knew it was just the start. "Some birds had told me about you too _Snowflake_." the Duchess chuckled at how flushed Elsa was. The princess who was known for her composure became a blushy whenever Anna was involve in the Duchess' teasings.

 _Some birds? So a lot of people told aunt ..things._

Elsa was silenty blushing.

"Goodness, you look so cute when you blush. Oh also Elsa please make sure your collars are high enough. Agdar might scream bloody murder if he found that his precious daughter was _bitten_ by a rather huge creature of the night here in my home." Elsa held the right side of her neck and stood up. She has to go out or else she might die of mortification.

 _Linnea promised me she won't tell a soul about this._

"I'll excuse myself, I'll make sure to heed your advice Aunt Siv. Anna is waiting for me. Good day." Elsa scurried off the Duchess' study. The Duchess chuckled while shaking her head.

"They are so alike."

Elsa marched from the study down the hall and looked for Linnea, and she did find her talking to one of the servants. Elsa composed herself and called the head maid.

"Linnea, may I speak to you in private?" the other servant curtsied then dismissed themselves leaving the princess and the head maid. Elsa motioned Linnea to go to the nearest balcony.

"Is there something I can help you with Princess?" the woman asked.

"I just wanted to ask something." Elsa felt her blush coming back up her face. She took a deep breath and looked at the waiting woman. "Did you tell the Duchess regarding the..you know the one that you saw few days ago." at first Linnea was clueless until she saw Elsa unconsciously placed her hand on her neck once again then it clicked. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"I didn't tell anyone, Princess. I made a promise and I was certain that I didn't tell anyone anything." Elsa knew the tone Linnea used and knew that she was telling her the truth, sp she believed her. But who could possibly told the Duchess?.

Meanwhile in the Duchess' study.

The Duchess was stacking her documents when a single parchment fell. Before picking it up, the Duchess placed her documents in the shelf behind her. The letter was opened and she fold it back the way it was and place it on top the other documents. The wax seal on the letter bears a sword as its coat of arms in the middle. The Duchess called a servant and told him.

"Please give this to Esmeralda, make sure no one will see you." The Duchess handed the letter to the servant. The servant nodded and obeyed his Mistress' order.

"Well I guess Esmé won't mind another request. She was so invested in it as I am." The Duchess took the letter and re-read it once again.

 _Dearest Aunt,_

 _Thank you for sending us two angels to reassure the people for the tools we need for the harvest. The people here in Tonsberg are grateful as I am. And the request you asked me to do almost backfired, I was relieved that those love bird was able to clear everything. Now I saw it first hand, I would like to be part on any plans you have for those two. I had fun teasing them and all._

 _P.S. Little Anna has marked her territory._

 _Your Beautiful Ward,_

 _Esmé_

* * *

 **Sooooo.. What do you think?**

 **Esmé and Siv joined forces. I honestly like Aunt's Siv's schemes.**

 **Until next update!**

 **Thank you! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **I apologize for the mispelled words previews chapters, I re-read them and spotted some. (It's embarrasing really)**

 **I really appreciate all of your reviews! They motivates me to write another chapter.**

 **Here's the chapter 9! Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Princesses needed to travel half an hour more before they past through the forest road leading to the capital. They brought the carriage they used when they were going back from Tonsberg. They were escorted by well equipped guards to the insistence of the Duchess. Elsa and Anna had suffered mortification because of the Duchess' teasing remarks. The Duchess assured them that she will be joining them in few days time in the castle for the marriage celebration.

The carriage's small window curtains were drawn, riders were surrounding the carriage as they travel to ensure their safety and security of both princesses. Sound of metal was resounding because of the armors of the soldiers outside the carriage but inside was another thing.

An innocent kiss turned something into more..heated. "Elsa ahh..." Anna tilted her head backwards then she felt the platinum blonde's lips on her jawline. Elsa became aggressive when it comes to kissing after their last escapade in the very same carriage. Elsa had her hands firmly place on Anna's hips while her lips were travelling from the jawline down to the redhead's neck. Anna's senses were only focused on those lips working on her skin. She felt Elsa's cool hand cup her cheek to pull her closer. Anna's dress was not entirely covering her neck unlike Elsa's dress, giving the platinum blonde easy access on the expanse of skin. Anna's eyes were close, savoring each kisses Elsa was giving her.

Elsa's longing for Anna strengthened after they playing her violin, she couldn't get enough of the redhead. She wanted Anna to be hers, hers alone. She'll do whatever it takes to have her, not even her father could stop her. She didn't want to get married at all ... unless it was Anna. Now having her love in her arms, she'll do whatever it takes to keep her, even if her crown was at stake.

Elsa unclasped the redhead's collar open and moved the collar aside and started pepper kisses on the redhead's pulse point.

"Ah Elsa-wait- oh," Anna's eyes snapped open when she felt Elsa graze her teeth on her skin, "Wait Elsa- not there-" Anna tried to push Elsa away from her neck. Anna honestly like whatever Elsa was doing to her, but if she'll have a visible mark on her neck, it will be the talk in the ball. Unmarried princess has a love bite on her neck by some unknown rogue was the last thing she wanted to hear. Well she couldn't blame the older girl wherein Anna herself left a mark on the flawless skin of hers. Instead she lifted Elsa's chin and kissed her passionately. Elsa promptly responded to the kiss. Their kiss was one of the ways to express their love to one another.

Elsa's scent was driving Anna insane, the redhead place her hand on the back of Elsa's head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. While her other hand was placed on the small of Elsa's back.

Elsa liked it when Anna initiate intimate things with her. They pulled away to breath. Their chest were heaving heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"Y-your so insatiable," Anna panted while she smile.

"I could help it when you are so beautiful and desirable," Elsa replied. Anna blushed and rolled her eyes.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror so you could see what's beautiful and desirable means." Anna complimented. Elsa's face was dusted in pink. Elsa hugged Anna.

"You and your sweet mouth." Elsa giggled

"What? You like me and my sweet mouth, only the gods know how much," Anna teased earning a smack on her arm.

"Anna!" the redhead giggled at the way how Elsa's face turn from pink to red.

"What? I am just stating the truth." Anna caressed Elsa's face. "I love you."

Elsa's face brightened and replied. "I love you too."

Both princess were silent for few minutes when Elsa spoke.

"Say Sunshine, are you fond of stars?" Elsa asked out of nowhere.

"Stars are beautiful and all, I like them. I mean they are so facinating to watch at night." Anna stated honestly.

"Was that the reason why you were observing them in the west tower?" Anna hesitated for a moment before answering, her hesitation was not gone unnoticed by the Arendellian Princess.

"Yeah, you could say that." that's the truth, well half the truth. She was not lying, she just omitted some parts of it.

"I see." Elsa had this sinking feeling inside her all of a sudden.

Anna's thoughts whirled inside her head and dread was etched on her face. How could she forget about that? of all things. She knew then their love was at stake, it will definitely hurt them both. Anna thought of possible solution on her predicament.

There was loud cheering outside the carriage snapping both princesses on their thoughts. Elsa drew the curtains of the carriage window and saw the people of Solskinn cheering for them. Elsa smiled at the sight and turned her attention to the redhead who returned to her deep thoughts once more.

"Sunshine?" Elsa called out and cupped the redhead's cheek. Anna looked up with those saddened teal eyes. "Whatever is bothering you just tell me when you are ready okay?" Anna was touched at that statement. Elsa didn't ask any questions, instead she supported her without second thoughts. Anna smiled at Elsa and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." _for being understanding._

A royal guard, one of the riders, went ahead to the castle to inform both Kings that their daughter's were back from Gadleigh.

"I guess I have to face my daughter soon." Agdar stated. Magnus pat Agdar's back while he let out a heartily laugh.

"Well I'll ask the maids to prepare a scalding bath for you incase Elsa will go ice crazy when she heard the news." Agdar glared at his bestfriend.

"Elsa wouldn't do that, I know her."

"Just to make sure, I have heard what happened years ago when she ran away. At first I didn't believe it because Elsa was an obedient daughter, according to you, but I think her obedience has limits. Whatever drove her from running away must be a powerful one for her to do something like that. Anyway here they come."

Agdar's thoughts of what happenes few years ago was still fresh in his mind, he asked Elsa why she ran away but she only reponded with strings of apologies and refused to talk about it. The fanfare outside the keep drowned Agdar's thoughts.

Meanwhile outside, Hans was waiting for Carina to come out because they'll going to have a ride near the fjord when the fanfare startled him. He didn't expect any royal visitor not until next week. A familiar carriage was on view and it hit him.

 _Right. My two adorable little sisters._

The carriage stopped at the courtyard and he went closer so he could assist them. The carriage door opened revealing the platinum blonde princess who was wearing a blue dress and her hair was styled in a french braid.

"Elsa, it's good to see you." Hans said when he held her hand while she got out of the carriage.

"It's good to see you too." Elsa responded with a smile. Instead of walking away from the carriage, she turned and held out her hand for Anna and assisted her earning a suspicious look from Hans.

"Hey Feisty, welcome back!" Hans gave his sister a hug, Anna groaned at him. "Anna that's not nice you know? But I know you miss me so I'll let it slide for now." He laughed and hugged her even more. Anna was about to give him her piece of mind when he whispered. "The collar of your dress was undone, please fix it or else everyone will see." Anna blushed and fixed it immediately. Hans continue to whisper in her ear. "I won't ask for details but please keep it discreet." Hans voice was serious then turned into something that annoys Anna most of the time. "You sly, just go easy on her alright? No strenuous activity. You might tire her out." Hans laughed once more on his own words, he pulled away from his blushing sister.

Just in time, both Kings and Queen Idunn came out of the keep to welcome them. Elsa went to her parents, not forgetting to curtsey to King Magnus, though seeing him after learning the truth from the Duchess was a little unsettling. Anna went to hug her father and curtsey to the Arendellians. After that Carina joined them.

"Elsa! Anna! I'm glad to see you both!" She hugged both princesses. She was dressed in her green riding dress. The princesses exchanged pleasantries. "Oh would you like to join us?" Carina offered.

"Maybe some other time, Elsa and I will rest for awhile." Anna politely declined.

"I understand, next time then." Carina smiled at them.

The couple left the castle and the royals went inside. King Agdar was thinking of talking to Elsa straight away, but seeing her happy at the moment was the thing that was stopping him. Elsa was all smile at her parents, which brought nostalgia to the King and Queen. They couldn't remember when they last saw that smile on their daughter. Queen Idunn was happy that her daughter's happiness came back. She almost cried.

All five of them went in the one of the drawing room in the castle. The walls were white and decorated with fire flares mixed with gold accents. They are plush long seats cross one another and also red high-backed chairs. The Royals of Arendelle sat on one the of the seats with their daughter and while the Solskinnians sat together across them. The seating arrangement was quite awkward in Elsa's perspective, it was like they will just introduce them to one another for the first time.

"So how was Gadleigh Elsa? Did you like it?" King Magnus asked in excitement. Elsa then knew where Anna got her peculiar traits. She was hesitant to answer at first, but quickly recovered. She smiled and responded with her usual tone when speaking to a royal.

"It was good, just like how I remember before," Anna was listening to her. "And yes of course I like it. I had a good time there with Anna, and of course the Duchess and Esmeralda. Thank you for letting us visit there, Your Majesty."

"Oh you met Esmé? That's great to hear. I haven't seen her for so long. Just Uncle please," Magnus genuinely smiled at her. Anna was quite happy that her father and Elsa were getting along so well...for now at least.

"Esmeralda? You mean the wife of General Phoebus?" Agdar asked. Elsa heard of him. He was one of the great warriors of Solskinn and a frequent visitor in Arendelle to conduct military alliance. She didn't expect to meet the wife of the famous general.

"Yes, but how did you you know about her?" Magnus let out a grin and his eyes shifted from Agdar to Idunn who had her royal eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"General Pheobus mentioned her like _all the time_ , I realized how smitten he is to his wife. Whenever we talk about the military, our conversation always ends on the topic of our wives." Agdar laughed.

"You talked about me to him?" Idunn asked in astonishment. She never expected to hear that.

"Of course, I wanted him to know that I love my wife." Agdar looked at his wife with so much love in his eyes. Idunn was reflecting the same through her eyes.

"Oh come one, enough of that you two. Just look at your daughter, she might die of embarrassment." Magnus teased both King and Queen. It was true, Elsa was sitting there, her eyes were cast down the carpeted floor with pink tint dusting her usually pale cheeks. Anna tried not to giggle at the sight of her Snowflake but she failed. Elsa looked at her and cleared her throat composing herself.

Magnus just laughed at the Arendellians. "Oh gods! you two never ceased to make me laugh. Just like when we were young." Elsa was mortified at King Magnus' reaction. He laughed in expense of her parents. Monarchs of the powerful Northern kingdom were being laugh at. The platinum blonde waited for her father to erupt with anger instead she heard her mother's sweet voice.

"Hush you, you aren't so different to us, have you forgotten when you were trying to show off to Adrianna and fell off your horse?" Idunn laughed daintily while her hand covered her mouth, just like Elsa. Anna observed Elsa's mother. She just realized how much they resemble each other, save for the hair. They were like sisters. They were so alike and yet different.

"Ah please let's stop at that. We don't want my daughter here thinks her father was a whimp before." Magnus laughed and ruffled Anna's hair making her protests.

"Papa!" Anna grumbled.

"Anyway," Magnus said. "For the ball in few day's time, I decided that it will be a masquerade ball. All invitations were already sent to the nobles and nearby kingdoms. And I want you both be ready for it." He gestured on both Anna and Elsa. "Many suitors will be arriving for sure to ask for my daughter's hand" He continued. Anna's blood drained from her face. Her eyes immediately landed on the platinum blonde. Anna saw Elsa's eyes went vibrant blue. Anna was internally panicking, she wanted to discuss the whole matter to her father privately but he ruined it. Anna know that look, that was when she was with Esmeralda.

 _This is not good!_

"P-papa, don't you think it's a bit early for that? I mean, I am only eighteen." Anna wanted to divert the conversation into one particular matter.

"What? You are already in a marriageable age." Anna couldn't argue with that. "Agdar, I am sure Elsa will find someone there as well. Well if you permit of course." Elsa has already a lot of things weighing her down, the Duke's son, Anna's odd behavior, her unread letters, and her almost uncontrollable powers when she was in an emotional state, just like what was happening at the moment. Elsa looked at the King of Solskinn and responded.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Elsa politely interjected. " I have come to a decision of being Arendelle's sole ruler when I ascend to the throne." the platinum blonde's eyes were filled determination until her eyes found themselves staring back at teal glimmering orbs.

 _So that's what she wanted to be...Arendelle's sole ruler. A Queen without a King. Without me_ Anna felt a stinging pain in her chest.

All of them went silent.

"Oh I apologize for what I've said Elsa. If I knew you weren't looking for a suitor I shouldn't have said that." Elsa wasn't looking for a suitor because she already had Anna. Her Sunshine.

"No harm done,Your Majesty." Elsa said formally. Magnus looked at Agdar with suspicious eyes. Agdar knew he has to tell Elsa sooner or later but not this sooner.

King Magnus shifted on his seat and adjusted his coat.

"It gets really chilly at this time of the year." he smoothly said. But he knew well who was responsible for that.

"Yeah it does, but Arendelle is already experiencing cold winds." Agdar added.

Elsa stiffened at the King's comments. She rose up and spoke.

"If you'll excuse me, I would like to retire in my bedchambers." Both Kings give her permission and she curtsied before going out of the room. Anna as well excused herself from the senior royals. When she got out of the room, the people left inside continued to discuss the matter.

"I told you that it was better to tell your daughter about it. Now she had declared that she won't take any spouse will complicate things." Idunn sighed.

"I know that, I was going to talk to her this evening regarding but _someone_ here mentioned about suitors." Agdar accusingly said earning a protest from the other monarch.

"What? I simply said it because having a ball means looking for future spouse, I didn't know your daughter was planning to be ruling alone." Magnus said indignantly.

"You are right but you shouldn't have mention something like that, now look at them. The slipped Elsa's powers indicates that she felt strong emotion inside her, I don't know what it was but it surely affected her. And it's manifestation affected your own daughter." Agdar knew that the news of her being betrothed will surely affect Elsa too much.

"You should've told her Agdar." Magnus chastised.

"You are not helping, I tried but she was so distant to me, to us. We, her own parents doesn't even know how she felt for a long time."

"Enough both of you." Idunn rose from her seat and crossed her arms with her eyes glaring at the men. "You both fix this or else I'll tell them myself and let you deal with the aftermath." Idunn marched out of the room slamming the door a bit. She had enough of their squabbles.

"By the gods, I'm glad that she's not my wife." Magnus said in relief. "She's usually sweet and all smiles but her glare is ...enough to give me nightmares."

"Oh you have no idea." Agdar groaned.

* * *

A blonde soldier dressed in green military uniform was walking in the hallway going to the west wing. He knocked at the last door and waited for the person to respond.

"Your Highness?" the man called. That was when the person inside gave the man permission to come in.

"Kristoff, I'm glad you're here." the man stopped at his tracks when he saw the room entirely covered with thin coat of ice. Elsa was sitting on her bed with a document in hand.

"Whoah, Your Highness isn't a bit early for winter?" he asked when as he closed thr door behind him.

"Stop that or else I'll make you my first human ice sculpture." Elsa threatened the blonde man. "and if you call me _Your Highness_ again I'll make sure to lock you up in a freezing dungeon." Kristoff raised her hand in surrender.

"Alright Elsa, now please thaw the chair so I could sit comfortably." Elsa did what he asked.

Without delay Elsa went for the kill, no pleasantries or whatnot. "Have you received the letter I sent you?" She asked while her eyes were still on the parchment she was holding.

"Yes, You-Elsa." Elsa glared at him again and raise her hand. "Whoah wait, I slipped okay? Geez for the person who has ice and snow magic, you are sure hot headed." he laughed but it was cut short when snowball hit him squarely on the face.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" he winced and wipe the snowball from his face making Elsa smirk in triumph. "So as I was saying, I did receive your letter. I did what you asked me to do." Kristoff took out parchments from his uniform and handed them to Elsa.

Elsa reviewed the names on the document.

"Obtaining the guests list was easy enough because we were required to know who will be attending the ball, now it was changed into a mask ball." Kristoff internally groaned at the idea. Not seeing the face of the guests will surely become a security nightmare for them as guards. "But the other one was not that easy. I almost got caught you know." Elsa hummed in response as she read.

Elsa took time before saying a word.

"Perfect, his name was not on the list." Elsa then read the second parchment. "That's awful. I didn't know that they did something like this." Elsa was now certain that she shouldn't associate herself with that noble house.

"May I ask why you were asking for these?" Elsa pondered at first if it was wise to tell Kristoff but she realized having someone she trusted knowing about it will become a great help.

"The Duke proposed that I should wed his son." She simply said it.

"What?! That weasel said that?" Kristoff asked.

"Not directly though, I was reading state papers back in Gadleigh few days ago, And read a trade agreement which my father wanted to have so much in exchange for my hand." Elsa's voice deflated for a moment but her resolved came back. "I was thinking of keeping this from him. Don't look at me like that, Kristoff they are land grabbers-kingdom grabbers. If those are the appropriate words. Would you think I'll be happy with him? You, of all people know that I won't." Elsa wrapped her arms around her midriff.

Kristoff's eyes softened and smiled, he responded.

"I know you won't, it's just that when your father found you hid that, you'll be in great trouble. I don't want that to happen but I also want you to be happy. If you hide that agreement, sooner or later it will bite you back."

"I know the consequences but Kristoff I have her again, after all of those agonizing years, I don't want to lose her again. It will be too much to bear." The room became colder. Icicles started to protrude from the walls and the glass windows were already opaque with all the ice that covered it.

"I'll help you Elsa. I'll always help you just like how you helped me in the past." Elsa looked at him, she was grateful to have him. She went closer and hugged him, making the blonde man chuckle and hugged her back. "You'll always have me helping you out."

"Thank you Kristoff." Elsa pulled away abruptly wrinkling her nose. "Eww Kristoff you smell like Sven again! Gods! take a bath will you?!" Elsa was trying to smell herself if she smelled like him. "I should probably take a bath as well." Elsa unamusely said. Kristoff just laughed outloud.

"Now get out before you pollute my room with your smell!" Elsa faux annoyed. She pushed him out of the door. When they were out in the hallway.

"I'll return to my post now, if you need me just send me one of those fancy snowflake of yours." He chuckled and walked away but halted. "I almost forgot. Queen Idunn asked me to pass a message to you." Elsa listened and nodded as Kristoff relayed the message

"Thank you Kristoff."

The blonde made a flourishing bow and addressed Elsa in the way that annoyed her the most. "You're welcome, I'll be on my way, Your Iceness" with that Kristoff ran fast and made a sharp turn so Elsa couldn't use her snowballs at him. Both of them didn't notice the shadow disappeared at the end of the hallway.

Elsa shook her head and smiled. She went back to her room and to have her bath but not before thawing her room.

 ** _Few minutes before Kristoff went to Elsa's chamber_**

Queen Idunn was gracefully walking down the hall after chastising the men in the drawing rooom. She wanted to talk to Elsa but she knew her daughter wouldn't say anything but she has to try. The Queen was not close to her daughter just like she used to, through the years the distance between her and Elsa grew bigger but she didn't stop loving her precious daughter. She always make sure that Elsa knows she was loved by her and Agdar. Her affectionate daughter changed drastically, she almost never wanted to touch any human being. She couldn't even remember when was the last she smiled at her just like Elsa used to.

There was a time when she thought she had lost her daughter for good, it broke her heart. It great relief when a man found her in the snowy mountains. And as a reward, he was welcomed in the royal circle and was appointed to be Elsa's personal guard. The man in said was currently walking through one of halls that leads to the west wing as she looked up from the the stairs.

"Kristoff." the Queen called out softly. The captain of the guards halted and quickly made his way down the stairs and bowed.

"Your Majesty, Is there anything I can help you with?" the blonde man politely asked.

"I was about to go to Elsa's room but..and I don't think she will tell me anything," Kristoff listened to the Queen. "Please can you convey a message to her?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Kristoff nodded and listened to the message of the Queen.

"I'll tell her at once."

"Thank you, Kristoff please look after her." the Queen told Kristoff.

"With my honor, Your Majesty. It is my duty to serve the Royal House of Arendelle." the blonde bowed at her and climbed back up the stairs and proceeded to Elsa's bedchambers.

The Queen went in the library, located in the ground floor of the castle to de-stress herself.

Few hours later after the awkward conversation in the drawing room.

They were currently having their luncheon. All of the royals were present. The couple, Hans and Carina, just made it in time for lunch, they were didn't have the chance to change their riding clothes into something more formal.

They dined in Queen Adrianna's dining hall. It was small compare to the long dining table in the great hall. This one was good enough for eight people, the late Queen Adrianna preferred this room than the great hall because the people who eats here were able to talk to one another. Just like a simple family, not a royalty.

Both Kings were seated on both ends of the table. On King Magnus' side right side was Hans and Carina and on his left was his only daughter, Anna. While Queen Idunn was seated on King Agdar's left side and Elsa on the right, opposite her mother. The chefs prepared roasted venison , King Magnus' favorite and veal for the King Agdar. They had salad with potatoes, which was staple in Solskinn. And of course variety of fruits.

They were talking about their daily troubles when it comes to state affairs. Hans and Carina was able to keep up the conversation because they were always involve in state matters.

"Einvind must be proud of you," King Agdar complimented on how knowledgeable the Crowned Princess of Halland was. "Oh speaking of your father. When he will come back?" King Agdar asked.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. He said that he will come back a day before the ball." Carina answered with a smile.

"That's good, and Uncle is fine, just like how Hans call me." Carina nodded.

"Of course, Uncle."

"Yeah, he's right, we are like one big family in here." King Magnus' gestured at everyone.

"That's true, one big family." Queen Idunn seconded King Magnus. She glanced her daughter opposite her,who was silently eating her fruits. The platinum blonde was wearing a midnight blue long sleeved high-collared dress with a swirl of small snowflakes adorning her bodice. Her hair was in a neat braided bun. She just listened to their discussion. Her mind was filled with thoughts, her heart was full of dread on what was waiting for her. She knew she needed to act sooner.

"Elsa, dear." Queen Idunn called out. The princess looked up from her plate to her mother's eyes. "King Magnus was asking you something." She turned her head towards him and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." King Magnus shook his head and smiled

"Don't apologize dear, I just ask if you already have an escort to the ball." All eyes were on her once the king ended his sentence. They looked at her with expectant eyes, especially those teal orbs that were gleaming in anticipation. Elsa became uneasy with all those six pair of eyes looking at her. Anna had already asked that question but she didn't give any clear answer on that. She cleared her throat.

"I don't have one." Elsa glanced at Anna's direction for a moment.

"I see, then why don't you take Anna to accompany to the ball." Both Anna and Elsa had their eyes widened. "I am sure she didn't have anyone yet. Well unless you or Anna objects."

"No!" Anna shouted. Elsa looked at her with a pained expression. "Wait! I mean no, I don't object on your suggestion Papa, but I would like to know if Elsa will accept it." all eyes were on Elsa again waiting for her response.

"No, I don't object. It will be a great pleasure and honor to have the Princess of Solskinn to the ball." Elsa calmly said. Anna on the other hand suddenly felt burst of energy. She smiled brightly at Elsa. It seems that the awkwardness from the drawing room was washed away by excitement.

"That's settled then!" King Magnus smiled triumphantly for everything was going according to plan. He wanted to see himself how those two progressing in their growing closeness. He saw how his daughter's eyes brightened and Elsa was looking away with a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

When they finished their lunch, Anna wanted to invite Elsa for a stroll outside the castle but she has something important to take care of first. When she was about to go to her father's study she saw the blonde man near the great hall's door talking to a group of guards.

"Hello!" Anna greeted the blonde man and the others bowed at her She never had a chance to talk to him before. The man dimissed all his subordinates and smiled at the princess.

"Good afternoon Your Highness,"

"Good afternoon. Are you new here?" She asked. "I never saw you before."

"I am not from here, Your Highness, I am Kristoff, Captain of the Arendelle guards." Now that Anna noticed, he was wearing a green uniform not red. _Ah that make sense_

"I see, I didn't know, anyway Kristoff, just call me Princess Anna," She politely smiled.

"Of course, Princess Anna, is there anything I can do for you?" the man asked.

"No, not really." Anna think for a moment and spoke again. "Actually you can."

* * *

"You were her personal guard?" Anna repeated and couldn't believed how close he was to Elsa. He was her personal guard for four years until his elevation into captain a year ago. At first she thought it was natural for a princess to have a personal guard but there was something between the captain and Elsa she couldn't put a finger on.

"I was." they were both in the garden, realizing it was hard to interroga- inquire about Elsa through her personal guard in the great hall. So Anna thought the garden was suitable place for her investiga- inquiry.

"When did you meet her?" Anna asked casually. The redhead saw the man's hesitation so she quickly added. "If it's personal, I can understand. I won't force you to say it. Though I really want to know- I mean yeah I do not want to know if you don't to say anything." Anna was rambling again.

 _Way to embarrass yourself Anna, great job._ Anna sarcastically said to herself.

Kristoff composed himself or else he'll burst out laughing to a royal. _By the gods, no wonder Elsa wanted you._ He thought.

"It's alright Princess, I met her six years ago in the North Mountain." Kristoff responded shortly.

"North Mountain?" Anna asked confusedly, the blonde captain internally winced at his mistake.

 _What in Freya's name she was doing in the North Mountain? Wasn't he suppose to say Arendelle?_

"Ah, yes. We met in a small village _near_ the North Mountain. I was travelling then the village was suddenly attacked by bandits, I helped. King Agdar asked me if I wanted to join the the army, since I have nowhere to go I accepted his offer. Few months later I was assigned as El- Princess Elsa's personal guard." Kristoff narrated convincingly as possible. He knew he will cost his head when Anna found out some fabrication in his story but he has to. He made a promise.

Anna noticed how Kristoff was about to address Elsa before adding the princess part. She felt something inside her building up, she couldn't stop it. She was not jealous..was she?

"That was a nice story. I mean except for the bandit part. You two seemed really close." Anna smiled but her words were dripping with jealousy. Kristoff almost grinned the way Anna changed her tone.

"El-Princess Elsa helped me greatly, she helped me in anyway she could. I was and still is, deeply grateful on what she did for me. I vowed to protect her in any harm." Kristoff was voice was confident and full of determination. Anna was touched by this but quickly replaced by insecurity.

 _Can I protect Elsa just like how he do it? What if Elsa will leave me when she realized I couldn't protect her? What Elsa saw in me? I was just a naïve rambling clumsy princess who does nothing but get in trouble._ Anna felt so hopeless suddenly. For Anna, Elsa was the epitome of elegance, grace, beauty and power. Elsa was knowledgable in everything, but Anna was the opposite.

"Princess?" Kristoff called her, snapping her out her trance.

Anna's eyes were dull, she stood up and said. "I apologized Captain, I lost track of time. I remember father wanted to talk to me." Kristoff nodded in understanding and bowed to her as she bid him goodbye and march from the gardens towards her father's study.

Anna's determination flared inside her. She knocked on her father's study. The king permitted her to come in. She saw her father reading the list needed for Hans' wedding. The king didn't look up.

She stood across her father and said.

"I want to learn how to use a sword." the king abruptly looked at the person across him. He didn't expect his daughter to come and visit him during this time of the day. What surprised him was her request.

"Anna, I think I heard you wrong. You wanted to learn how to use a sword?" King Magnus' golden brown eyes stared at Anna.

Anna nodded in determination.

"Anna, please have a seat." the king gestured her to the seat across him. He set aside all the things we was doing to have a proper conversation with his daughter.

"So you wanted to learn the art of sword fight. May I ask the reason why?" the king inquired.

Anna opened her mouth to say somethinf but hesitated to a moment. "To protect myself. You know not all the time there are guards anywhere I go such as my room and library." Anna smoothly replied.

"Daughter, you are a princess and soon to get married too, I am sure your spouse can protect you." the king said with a smile. A sly smile to be exact.

Anna just remembered about her all betrothal thing, now the subject was already there she might as well seized the moment.

"About that. Papa I refused to get married. No matter who she is." Anna said. The king just raised his eyebrow. Perfectly amused at his daughter, which irritates Anna.

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Are you sure?" a hint of amusement in his voice was evident.

"Yes Papa, and I want to learn lessons for sword fighting instead of preparing for a marriage I will surely dislike." Anna's frankness was becoming a bit rude, in the way she sounded. But she has to stand up on her own feet.

"My my, my little sweet baby is determine on having lessons. I will grant you that. You can start whenever you like. I'll inform Captain Leif. He will train you." He smiled. Anna became happy but quickly squashed by the king's next words. "But I wouldn't be able to grant your another request. I won't break the engagement." Anna was flabbergasted.

"What? why Papa?" Anna asked in exasperation.

"I guess it is me who must ask why you want to break of the engagement?" the king curiously asked.

Anna knew this day would come when she admits to her father that she love another, not her unknown betrothed. Anna steeled herself and spoke.

"I am in love with someone else."

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **I know this chapter was a little bit confusing. But no worries, everything will be straighten out in the next chapter. If you have question please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. I do not own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **Hi there guys!**

 **I apologize for the confusing chapter 9.**

 **You can find the answers here in chapter 10 as promise. If I miss anything don't hesitate to type it down on the review section. THANK YOU!**

* * *

"I'm in love with someone else." Anna said loud and clear.

King Magnus was surprised at her declaration. He never expected that from his daughter. His eyes landed on those flaring teal orbs, he felt a sudden tug in his heart. Those teal orbs were just like his late Queen's eyes. He always knew Anna resembled her mother's facial features, those teal eyes were exactly like hers.

"Anna, you know well that you shouldn't fall in love with someone else. And who is this woman?" the King raised his voice. But Anna's love for Elsa was keeping her standing in front of her father, who normally talk to her in a low voice but now he raised his voice was something she only witnessed when he gets angry with the councilmen.

"I can't tell you, but please Papa. I beseech you, break of the engagement-." _wait what?_ "Papa how did you know it is a woman?" Anna asked suspiciously. Did someone told him about her and Elsa? Who could it be?. _._

"So my assumption was correct. Was it Elsa?" the King waited for her response.

Anna was stunned on how fast her father could guess who was she in loved with. And how straight forward he was.

Seeing his daughter couldn't respond, he laughed heartily. "It's her isn't?"

Anna blushed. "You are not mad?" she asked meekly.

"What? Why would I be? In fact it's perfect!" he laughed once more. Anna was confused.

"What?" okay now she doesn't know what's going on. "How it was perfect? Papa what are you talking about?"

The King rose from his seat and went to his daughter who also got up from her seat.

The King's happiness was unprecedented. He hugged his daughter and said. "Because, my lovely daughter, it is Elsa whom you are betrothed with." Anna couldn't believed what she just heard.

 ** _At the same time in one of libraries in the second floor._**

Elsa was waiting for her mother to come in, her mother's message was to meet her in the library, she was anxious making the library's temperature plummet. Queen Idunn tried to reconnect with her daughter for years but due to Elsa's aloofness they weren't making any progress but when she was eighteen she received a special gift and it helped improve. Since then her parents was able to converse with her longer than before but there was still distance between them.

Elsa knew she was never been a good daughter to her parents because the way she acted for years. In fact, she's shy to ask favors from them or even talk to them. It's not like she didn't like her parents, they were great parents. She was just shy and guilty that she always make them worry about her. Elsa knew she has to do something for her parents, that's when she started to attend council meetings with her father, she applied all of the things she learned from her father and tutors. Elsa felt happy for once when her father deemed her worthy to handle state affairs on his behalf.

Elsa's thought were halted by the sound of the door. She was back facing the door so she turned around and saw her father instead of her mother.

"Papa...what are you doing here?" Elsa was confused why the King was there instead of the queen. The King walked towards her and took a deep breath.

"Am I not allowed to be hear?" he jested.

"It wasn't that, of course you are allowed to be here. It's just that Mama said she wanted to talk to me?" Elsa's worries doubled when her father showed up. It could only mean one thing.

"No. I am the one who has something to say. Let's have a seat first" her father gestured Elsa to take a seat on the long plush seat as he sat on a high-back chair across her.

"How are you Elsa?" Elsa was taken aback at that question.

"I am fine." she answered shortly.

"I'm glad." King Agdar knew if he kept on asking unnecessary things will just delay the main reason why he was there in the first place. He took a deep breath and spoke. "What do you think about marriage?"

Elsa's heart sank, she knew it was about marriage. She had prepared herself for this but hearing it for real filled her with dread.

"Marriage? You already know how I think about marriage." Elsa's tone was cold, she tried her best not to hiss out of respect for her father.

"Elsa, you need someone by your side. Just look at me and your mother. Your mother helped me greatly in running the kingdom. Being a ruler is not easy as anyone might think." Elsa knew that. She was sure that she can do it by herself.

"Papa, all of those princes and nobles alike just wanted to have their hands on our kingdom. They are not thrust worthy on such things." Elsa remembered all those nobles who converse on their own circle and Kristoff accidentally eavesdropped on the things they were discussing when he went unnoticed as he passed by. Also the Weselton who wanted to usurp Arendelle by means of marriage. Elsa clenched her fist, which was place on her lap. Snowflakes started to fall slowly inside the library. King Agdar was unfazed by it, though he was worried for his daughter.

"I know that Elsa. That's why I had you betrothed to someone I can trust."

The moment those words escaped from the king's lips, gust of wind swirled with the snowflakes became stronger. The king was staring at his daughter's blank and cold expression. Many people would think was calm but the snowstorm brewing around her would surely make people think otherwise. The King tried to composed himself with Elsa's current state. The shelves started to frost over, parchments of paper were swirling in the air.

"Elsa! listened to me!" the King called out, he raised his voice because the wind was obstructing him.

Meanwhile, in Elsa's mind everything started to fall apart. Her heart was experiencing excruciating pain. All she could ever think of was Anna, she just got her and now everything was slipping away from her grasp. No. She would fight for her. She wouldn't care about the consequences she will face.

"No!" Elsa shouted as she rose from her seat. The snowstorm ceased but everything aside from her father were all covered in ice and the snowflakes were suspended in the air, she never wanted to harm her father with her powers or anyone close to her. Tears were trickling from her icy blue eyes.

King Agdar was startled by her outburst. That was the first time he heard Elsa raise her voice.

"Mind your tone young lady." the King never wanted to used this particular tone to his only daughter but Elsa was threading the line she shouldn't cross. He was after all a King.

Elsa was surprised by her own outburst. She wanted to apologize for being rude but her painful feelings was stopping her to do so. She wiped her tears.

"No, I won't agree to any betrothal you arranged for me. I did everything you asked me to. I did everything I could to prove myself that I am capable on running Arendelle without any help. I wouldn't want any silly engagement just to ruin all the things I worked hard for. I don't need any prince or noble to use me just like how they used their women. I despise them." Agdar listened to his daughter before speaking.

"What made you think I had you betrothed to a prince or a noble?" the King calmly said.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't respond.

"I see now. You thought you were engaged to a prince? I'll have you know, my daughter, no prince or any aristocrat was worthy of your hand." the King smiled at her.

Okay, now everything was so confusing to Elsa. She calmed herself down and spoke.

"Then why am I engaged if that's the case?"

"Are you ...by any chance in love?" the King ignored Elsa's question.

When Elsa heard her father. Her chaotic mind was replaced by Anna's image. She blushed. Elsa didn't know why she was blushing, it was either from embarrassment on her outburst or her father noticed something different about her. Again she was silent.

"I've always known how much you wanted to be Arendelle's sole ruler. But is that the only reason?" He went closer to his daughter who looked away. He hugged her. "Tell me who is it?"

Elsa stiffened. Her father felt warm despite the coldness around the room, she couldn't remember when was the last time her parents hugged her. Elsa rephrased it. When was the last time she let her parents hugged her? She doesn't know. Again she felt her tears rolling down on her cheeks. She had forgotten how much she loved her parents. She forgot how warm they are.

King Agdar's gloved hand wiped Elsa's tears away.

"Don't cry, my little Elsa."

Elsa felt regretful on how she acted towards her parents. They were always there for her but she wasn't for them. She regretted the times she declined her parents' affection for her? she was so coped up with her sadness and longing to Anna. She forgot her parents, they became sad and lonely too. She felt so guilty on making her parents feel like that.

Elsa gradually raised her arms to return her father's hug. She sobbed at his chest.

"I'm so sorry Papa. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I am so sorry for leaving you and Mama alone and sad. You were always there for me. But I wasn't... I am such a terrible daughter. You are the greatest parents I could ever had. I am so sorry." Elsa's muffled sob was breaking the king's heart.

King Agdar tried not to cry but he failed. He quickly wiped his tears and stroke his daughter's platinum blonde locks to comfort her.

"Shh, my precious daughter. We will always love you. All of the things happened in the past doesn't matter now. I never thought this day would come. I'm happy that my daughter is back to us." the King place a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled away from the hug and wiped his daughter's tears. He smiled.

"I love you both too." Elsa responded. She brightly at her father.

Elsa felt another warm sensation from behind.

"We will always love you Elsa." a feminine voice said. Elsa didnt need to guess who was the owner of that sweet melodic voice. She turned around and hugged her mother.

"Mama..." She mumbled.

"Oh Elsa." the Queen shared a look with her husband. They smiled at each other. "My daughter. We will always be here for you." the Queen place a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa reponded. "And I will always be here for you too and Papa." the king hugged the two most important ladies of his life. The three of them were sporting a bright smile on their faces.

When they pulled away, they wiped their tears away and shared a laugh.

"We missed you Elsa."

"I missed you too both."

They didn't notice the ice from the room thawed until the King pointed it out.

"I didn't realize it thawed." Elsa admitted.

"Our family's love to one another thawed it." the Queen stated.

The King smiled at his family until he remembered that Elsa didn't answer his question. He had his suspicions already and his wife's observations but he still wanted to know.

He led them to the long plush seat and sat with them with Elsa between him and his wife.

"Speaking of love, can you answer my question Elsa?" Elsa's heart started to beat erratically making her blood rush on her cheeks.

"I-she is no prince." Elsa berated herself for stating the obvious; a girl will never be a prince.

"Oh it's a she?" her mother chimed in.

"Y-yes." Elsa felt like she was a little girl again.

"Can you describe her to me? Is she beautiful?" her father asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Well yeah," Anna's face was in Elsa's mind when she answered. "Wait, why you aren't mad that I love a lady not a prince?" Her parents just smiled at her. They always knew since her special gift arrived when she was eighteen. That's the sole reason why the Queen allowed the engagement to take place. She wouldn't agree to it unless it will be for Elsa's happiness.

"Oh she's beautiful, that's great!" her mother enthusiastically said. Elsa's question was ignored...again.

"Come on, tell us more about her." her father had this sly smile on his lips.

"Is she a redhead? with teal eyes? and has adorable freckles on face?" the Queen bombarded her with question. Elsa's thoughts were drifting to her Sunshine. Her face was graced with a wide bright smile and answered.

"Yes." the moment that one simple word left her lips, her faced went red even the tips of her ears. She looked down.

Her parents chuckled.

"We know." her father said.

"Wait what?" she stared at her parents with bewilderment.

"We always known but we waited to make sure that she felt the same towards you. We didn't want you to get hurt if your feelings aren't return. So we didn't tell you anything unless it was confirmed that Anna feels the same towards you." Elsa listened to her mother. "There are a lot of things we considered when we made the arrangement for you. First and foremost is your happiness."

Elsa was touched at her mother's words. She didn't know how her parents watched her closely.

"We also know that you have a lot of questions in your mind that needed to be answered." the King said.

That was true, she had lots of question that needed answers. If they knew why they didn't even suggested of visiting Anna years back? And why they didn't help her with contacting Anna? Then if she wanted those questions to be answered.

Elsa nodded

The couple glanced at each other before facing Elsa once again.

"I think we should start we returned home from here thirteen years ago" the King started.

 _ **Back in King Magnus' study.**_

Anna was hyped by the news her father told her. She was stressing the whole day about it. The stress was replaced by happiness and excitement. She couldn't believe her betrothed was her childhood friend, her lover, her Snowflake.

Anna hugged her father. "Papa, I'm so happy with the news. I was gonna tell Elsa about my betrothal to someone I don't know and hope of breaking it because I love Elsa more than anything. But it turns out she's my betrothed." King Magnus chuckled.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time but I know you wanted to marry for love. I wanted you to be happy." They broke the hug and both of them smiled.

"But why you didn't tell me, Papa?"

"I wanted to make sure how you feel about Elsa, because I was sure that Elsa felt something for you for years." King Magnus simply said leaving Anna confused.

"What? For years?" Anna asked to her father but more to herself. But how? How can Elsa feel something to someone she just met for the first time in thirteen years? How was that even possible? Anna couldn't comprehend how Elsa's feelings grew to something more than frienship in the span of thirteen years?

Anna was sure she never saw Elsa until they arrived almost a week ago. She tried to remember every ball and gatherings she attended. She was sure that Elsa was never present in those events.

"Yes, for years." The king was silent for a while then continued. "Anna..you need to know something important." The King led her daughter to one of the long plush seat inside the study and he sat next to her.

What could be more important than the betrothal between her and Elsa?

Anna always knew there was something at play but she doesn't know what was it. She always knew she was missing a part of her in her entire life.

"What is it, Papa?"

The King had a small smile before he started to speak.

"I'll tell you, but before that. I woud like to ask you a question."

Anna nodded for her father to go on.

"What can you remember from the past?" Anna furrowed her eyebrows and spoke.

"I only remember that Merida and Aurora were my chilhood friends but Elsa was there too wasn't she?"

The king nodded. "Yes. But she was there prior to Merida and Aurora. Did she tell you about this?" The king was gauging his daughter's reaction and trying to probe without straining Anna. He would stop asking when he needed to.

"Yes, some part of it. But mostly I heard it from them. I don't remember anything." the King raised his eyebrow.

"Them?" he asked.

"Yes. Elsa, Hans and Carina. They were talking about how Elsa visited here years ago. Even Aunt and Linnea remembered her but me. It was frustrating that they know about her and I know nothing. I tried to remember really." Anna pouted. "The mistake I did was I didn't ask them anything. I was too preoccupied by Elsa's presence." Anna blushed quickly at the last statement. The King smiled at her.

"That's perfectly normal when the person you like was around you. Not to mention your betrothal to your unknown fiance. I am sure that was a lot to take in." Anna looked at her father.

 _I completely forgot that I am betrothed during our stay in Gadleigh. I just remembered it when we were coming back._

"Yeah, I guess so." Anna sheepishly responded.

The King chuckled. "Anyway, so you clearly don't remember anything at all about her aside from those stories you heard?" Anna positively nodded.

"I see." the King took a deep breath and continued. "Anna..there was a reason why you can't remember Elsa." Anna's heart was beating faster. She was having mixed feelings. "You lost your memories when you were five." Anna gasped.

"W-what?" Anna was shocked. The King touched Anna's shoulder trying to give comfort. "H-how?"

"It happened few months after Elsa's visit. Back then Hans was having his riding lessons. He was ten and you were five. I also found out about the marriage proposal you made with Elsa on the very same day."

 ** _Flashback._**

 _The ten year old Hans was outside with his tutor teaching him how to control a fully grown Coronan stallion. That particular breed of horse were suitable for battles and hunting. As a prince he has to learn how to ride a horse._

 _The Horse Master was Hans' tutor, he was standing few feet away from the prince and giving instructions to the young boy._

" _Straight back. Good." praised the horse master. "Grip the reigns firmly." he kept of instructing Hans until the horse walked slowly in the courtyard. "Just keep going, now turn."_

 _While the two was busy. Princess Anna was in her room with her tutor, teaching her how to read and write. Her tutor, Idien, was pleased on how dedicated the young princess became since Elsa's visit._

 _Little Anna was even asking her tutor to stay longer so she could learn more. She was eager to learn so she could read Elsa's letters and be able to respond to them without the help of any adult._

" _Princess, you should have your lunch. We can continue after." Idien said to the princess who was so focused on writing. Anna's penmanship was improving due to constant practice._

" _Yes I will, one moment." Anna's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Idien smiled and peered to the little princess' work._

" _There done!" Anna raised both of her hands in glee when she finished._

" _Well done, Princess!" Idien praised. Anna took her paper and proudly presented it to her tutor. Idien read it outloud._

" _I am Princess Anna of Solskinn, my Papa is King Magnus. He is kind and handsome!" The tutor smiled on how adorable Anna was. "My big brother is Hans. He has red hair like me and he always play with me. My Papa told me my Mama's name is Adrianna, I don't remember her much but I know I love her." Idien noticed how affectionate Anna was to the late Queen. "I met Princess Elsa of Solskinn and she was soooo beautiful, she has blue eyes and white skin. I am learning so I could write to her." Idien looked at the grinning princess at her. "We are family and we love each other."_

" _So it good?!" Anna asked excitedly._

" _Yes it is, Your Highness." Idien faltered and she was curious why Elsa was named as a Princess of Solkinn not Arendelle._

" _Your Highness, Princess Elsa is from Arendelle." Idien said carefully, not trying to offend the young royal she was tutoring._

" _No! Elsa is not Princess of Arendelle!" Little Anna said petulantly. "Hans said if he married big sister Carina, she will be called Princess of Solskinn. I asked Elsa to marry me and she said yes!" Idien blinked at the princess. "We are married so she's Princess of Solskinn." Anna said in her childish voice._

 _The tutor could only smile at the information she received. She knew that the princess was not serious on what she was saying so she just smiled and agreed._

" _Ah, yes. You are right." the tutor knew she couldn't win the argument so she relented. "We will continue our lesson after your lunch, Your Highness." With that Anna bolted out of the room, towards the dining hall where the lunch was served._

 _The tutor presented Anna's work to the King._

" _She said that?" King Magnus asked Idien_

" _Yes. Your Majesty. I was surprised when she explained why Princess Elsa was addressed as Princess of Solskinn instead of Arendelle." King Magnus laughed heartily at his daughter's antics. "Can I have this?" he gestured the parchment on his hand._

" _Of course Your Majesty."_

 _Few minutes after King Magnus joined his two children in the dining hall._

" _So my sweet children. What did you do today?" King Magnus never missed having a meal with his children. Not even once._

" _Master Walberg taught how to do horseback riding." Hans said while eating his meal._

" _And you? Young princess?" Anna was eating her chocolate cake, spoiling her proper meal._

" _Oh I wrote something and tutor Idien said I did well." Anna gave her father a toothy grin._

" _Excellent! both of you. Always remember that I am proud of you." King Magnus' thoughts drifted to the thing that his daughter wrote._

" _Anna, my little princess, Do you remember the small box I gave you?" Anna looked up and nodded._

" _Yeah, that shiny box!" Anna exclaimed in excitement making the King chuckle._

" _Yes that shiny box, do you have it?" King Magnus probed._

" _Nope, I gave it to Elsa." the King and Hans stared at her. Hans' mouth was ajar when he heard it._

" _What?" Hans questioned._

" _Is it_ _bad?" Anna asked fearfully._

" _No, it's not bad my princess. May I asked why you gave it to her?" the King assured Anna._

" _Because Hans said he will give his shiny box to Carina when they are older. But I gave mine to Elsa because she said yes." Anna innocently explained. The King's eyes softened and smiled._

" _That's right." the King glanced at Hans who was fidgeting in his seat._

 _The royals finished their lunch and all of them- well most of them went back to their previous activities except for Anna who went outside for a while to watch her brother practice with the horse. The princess was fascinated when she saw the royal guards riding out for their patrol. She glanced enviously to her brother who was mounted on the horse._

 _An idea popped in her mind when she saw a saddled horse meant for one of the soldiers just outside the stables. Anna was warned by her father not to get near the horse without any supervision, but the adventurous princess won't stop at nothing._

 _Anna frowned when she couldn't find any high stool so she could reach the horse's back. She saw a ladder but she was too small to drag it towards the horse. Anna was about to give up when there were crates on the other side of the horse. She ran to them and carefully climbed up. Upon reaching the top she was about to reach for the saddle when someone called her._

" _PRINCESS ANNA!" she whipped her head to the voice's direction. The horse moved shaking the crates on the process making them wobbly. Anna felt scared and she scream when she fell from the crates and bumped her head on the wooden door of the stable as she fell._

" _ANNA!" She heard her name being scream until she saw nothing but darkness._

 _End of Flashback_

"I couldn't do anything to save you, I thought you're going to leave us...we just lost your mother that year and I couldn't afford losing you too." the King silently cried. Anna too was crying. She felt so responsible for the pain that was inflicted to her family. "You were unconscious for days...And we lost hope until you were surrounded by a blue light, after that you opened your eyes. You started crying calling out your mother just like the day she passed. Few weeks passed you seemed perfectly normal until I mentioned Elsa's name. You forgot about her."

Anna was stunned at the revelation. Why did she remembered everyone except Elsa? And where did the blue light came from? Who saved her that day?

Anna was speechless. She couldn't believed the things she was hearing at the moment.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But you have to know. Now you two are engaged." Anna didn't seem to her father.

"Papa, what about the blue light that..saved me? Did you find out anything about it?" Anna asked. The king nodded.

"It was magic. That is all I can say to you for now." Anna was intrigued. Magic wasn't foreign to Anna anymore. Elsa has the power of ice and snow. She believed in magic.

"I understand Papa." Anna said. She was silent for a while before asking a questions again. "Papa. Did Elsa know we're engage?"

"No, she didn't but she will sooner or later. We didn't tell you because you don't remember her. We didn't want you both to get hurt for forcing you both in a marriage that you wouldn't like to be in. The reason why I asked you to visit Gadleigh so you could somehow get to know each other without any parents watching over you two." Anna stared at her father suspiciously. "Yes, my dear daughter. It was planned by me and Agdar. And also provoking Elsa about the suitors for the incoming ball. I wanted to see both of your reaction. I wanted to see for myself that all of the things I heard about you two when you were away were true." the King said. "Our plan was successful."

The princess was having too much emotion swirling inside her at the moment. She didn't know if she feel happy? sad? guilty? confused? or whatever she was currently feeling.

"I think I have enough information for the day." Anna exhaled.

"Of course, you may have your rest in your chambers and if you need anything, just me tell alright?" Anna nodded. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll be down in dinner time." Anna dismissed herself to go to he sanctuary.

 ** _Meanwhile in the library._**

Elsa found out how did the arrangement materialized. Apparently, her parents were the one who made the proposition to King Magnus. Her self-imposed isolation in her own room made her parents worry. They found out her feelings for Anna, which was still a mystery for her how did they know about it. The delay for not meeting Anna was for her heart's protection. Just like what King Magnus told Anna, they don't want the girls to be forced into something they didn't want to be in, well that's was for Anna. But Elsa was more than willing to be betrothed to Anna. Anna was her light and everything. Her parents took the opportunity of letting them meet for the first time in thirteen years when they received an invitation for Hans' wedding.

"We told you about her amnesia when you were sixteen, but in fact she lost her memories few months after we got home. We knew you would be upset for learning that but it seemed keeping at a secret made it worse." King Agdar's voice was somber. "Your mother and I wanted you to be happy, We know you are strong, intelligent and capable but you were not happy. I still remember how you reacted when you learned that we will visit Anna again. Your eyes showed how happy you were despite of not smiling."

Elsa just listened to her father.

Now she understood everything. Her unanswered letters from the Duchess, her betrothal from her parents. Now she felt relieved that everything was properly laid out before her to understand everything that happened years ago.

All what matters now was Anna, her future wife. Elsa blushed at that thought.

"Papa. If I marry Anna, she will be Princess-Consort, correct?" the King nodded.

"But we are both women, we can't possibly produce an heir." Elsa said worriedly. Her parents smiled knowingly.

"We know that, we thought about it too. You both can adopt children and they will be declared legitimate or if you don't wish to adopt, the line of succession is still secured. We have Olaf." Elsa didn't think the line of succession until now if she married Anna. That's true they have Olaf.

"You can have our kingdom and the love of your life without sacrificing one of them." Queen Idunn smiled at her daughter. Elsa hugged both of her parents and thanked them

"Thank you. Papa, Mama."

* * *

Anna was staring outside the open window in the west tower. Many thoughts swirling inside her head. She was feeling guilty even though her family doesn't blame her for what happened. Maybe she felt guilty because of her clumsiness when she was a child that made her forget the only person she loved. Elsa knew about her amnesia but why didn't she say anything? What was in the platinum blonde's mind the whole time? It was until she asked Elsa about their childhood. And there was this magic that saved her. She was sure herself that she wasn't magical or anything. She's just Anna.

Anna shook her head was once again staring the scenery outside. Under the west tower was the vast gardens. The hedges are much taller compare to the once in Gadleigh. And it will be difficult to come out if the person who went in doesn't know the way. The bright sun kissed the flowers, breeze swept the flowers in the direction of the castle. Anna inhaled as she felt the breeze, here was a hint of something cool..it's just like mint..just like Elsa.

Elsa..the most wonderful woman she ever met. Her platinum blonde locks that cascades down her shoulder , just like how she saw her one morning. Those piercing blue eyes that reminds her of winter, her pale white skin just like the snow. Those sweet pink lips that she was addicted to. Anyone will be lucky to have her as their wife and she's to be her wife.

The redhead's heart skipped a beat. She's to be Elsa's wife! Who would have thought that the love of her life was her betrothed?

That emotional conversation she had with her father dampened her mood but now she was hyped once again. She can deal with her past later. She has more important things to do with her Elsa. Anna's heart was beating erratically. That was not the time feel sad, it was the time for her to be happy.

Anna's lips was graced with a wide bright smile. She ran from the window through the door and down to the spiral stairs in haste. She have to find Elsa.

Her feet brought her in front of Elsa's bedchambers. She knocked but no answer came. She knocked once again and still no respond.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Anna turned around and saw one of the servants holding fresh linens for Elsa.

"Princess Elsa is not in her room." the servant informed.

"Did you see her by any chance?" the servant thought for a while and shook her head.

"I apologized Your Higness. She wasn't here when I cleaned her chambers." Anna almost pouted.

 _Where could she be?_

"I see. Anyway thank you." Anna walked towards the end of the hallway with her shoulder slumped.

"Where could she be?" Anna pouted then she looked at her right when she heard voices. She went to direction of the voices. She almost tripped when she saw the King and Queen of Arendelle coming out the library.

She balanced herself and curtsied.

"Ah Anna, perfect." Queen Idunn started then looked at her husband. "Did your father told you anything today?" she asked.

"Well- Yes he did." Anna said but at first she doesn't know what she meant by that. Then her eyes widened earning smiles from the royal couple in front of her.

"It seems you already knew." the Queen said.

"Anna, my future daughter-in-law, please take care of her and love her. That's all we ask of you." King Agdar said with a smile.

Anna smiled and straightened up.

"I'll will always be with her, love her and make her happy. Thank you for trusting me." Anna curtsied but was stopped by the King and Queen who hugged her tightly.

"We trust you with all our hearts. Our second daughter." They pulled away from the hug.

"She's in there. She didn't know you were looking for her." the King motioned Anna to the library.

"Thank you, Your Majesties."

"You can call us Mama and Papa." Queen Idunn said

"O-oh of course. Mama, Papa." Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Go on." She heard the King said. Anna nodded and left the couple. She opened the door carefully and saw the most beautiful woman in the whole world staring back at her.

Elsa was looking out the wide glass window when she heard the door clicked. The there she was looking back at her, her Sunshine.

"Anna.." She trailed off before sprinting towards the redhead and pressed her lips against Anna's . "Mhmph!" Anna's words were muffled by the kiss.

Anna was caught by surprised but she responded with the same fervor immediately. She savored the Elsa's delicious lips. She walked backwards when she felt Elsa gently pushing her until she felt the solid wooden door on her back.

Elsa's hand was cupping the redhead's cheek while the other was on the back of Anna's head. If there's only thing or person that could make Elsa happy, that will only be Anna.

The redhead's hands where situated on Elsa's waist, pulling her closer. Anna licked Elsa's lower lip coaxing her to grant her entrance. The platinum blonde complied to Anna's delight.

Anna then slipped her pink muscle inside Elsa's mouth, making the platinum blonde moan.

"Nghhm.." hearing that from the platinum blonde made Anna shiver in a good way.

In a split second Elsa found herself pinned on the wooden door by the redhead who was now peppering her jawline down to the side of her neck with kisses. Elsa tried to catch her breath, her chest was heaving.

"Anna..ah" Elsa moaned when Anna nipped the exposed part of Elsa's neck. Anna wanted to go further down but the high collared dress Elsa was wearing was obstructing her. She growled at it earning giggles from the platinum blonde.

"I'm starting to hate your high collared dresses."Anna scowled.

"I have to conceal the love bite you gave me days ago. Mama and Papa will not be pleased if they saw that." Elsa explained. She giggled again when she saw Anna pouted.

Elsa lifted Anna's chin and gave her a chaste kiss. "After the ball, I promise." Anna's scowl disappeared and she flashed Elsa a cheeky grin.

"I won't forget that, my future wife." Anna said and it earned a very visible blush on Elsa's face.

"Yes. I am your future wife." Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's.

"I am so in love with you Elsa." Anna confessed.

"And I am so in love with you too my Sunshine." Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa, this time it was slow. They pulled away.

"I think we have a lot of things to talk about." Anna started. Her arms encircled Elsa's waist and pulled her closer.

"I think that too. Would you like to stay here and talk or somewhere else?" Elsa asked.

"I know a place." Anna suggested with a wide grin.

* * *

 **I will update again next week!**

 **Thank you for supporting my story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Goodness, I was listening to the Ring in the Season reprise and it made me cry.**

 **I felt so emotional on how it was sung by Elsa/Idina. :(**

 **Anyway, Thank you again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. I do not own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **Hello my readers!**

 **I just realized that I made a double update last time, I was so excited to post it I couldn't help myself haha...**

 **To all the people who reviewed Followed and Fave this story. Thank you!**

 **Bunny022. Balticbard. AkiraIzumi14. nicfoto5. Mantiemo. PenguinVuele. Shadefallen. Amaterazu. RexCaldoran. Schurke. Strasza. noeliaf87. elmago02. Bloosom Charms. IceWraith and Kushuna Kyuubi.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews! They encourage me to continue this story!**

 **This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Goodness I didn't realized it was 12k words already.**

 **Anyway hope you like this chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

Princess Anna wrapped her hand around Princess Elsa's wrist and gently led her out of the library. She looked at her left and right to know if there's anyone present around the vicinity.

"Anna, What are you doing?" Elsa asked in an amuse tone. She was wondering why Anna was acting like that.

"Shh, isn't exciting? I mean hiding to the servants and all." Anna whispered making Elsa giggle. Anna pouted at her Snowflake.

"Anna, we aren't sneeking, we can go to the place you were telling me about withou-" Elsa was silenced by a kiss. Her eyes were widened. She was about to kiss back when Anna abruptly pulled away.

"There. You are so loud, someone might see us." Elsa was still recovering from the kiss so she stayed silent. She nodded to the redhead. Seriously, they are old for this hide and seek game. Nevertheless she enjoyed with as long as her Sunshine was there.

"Come." Anna said after scouting the area. They walked stealthily from the library and turned to the next hallway. There was huge tapestry of a phoenix that was seemed attached on the wall. It was a great piece of art, gold and silver threads were used. Elsa started to wonder what they are exactly doing there.

 _Maybe Anna wanted me to see this?_

Anna looked around again without letting go of Elsa's wrist. The platinum blonde smiled then she pulled her hand from Anna's grasp, making the redhead turn as her with questioning eyes but she wasn't able to voice out her question when Elsa interlaced their fingers. They blushed lightly. Anna cleared her throat and used her free right hand to feel the wall.

Elsa was watching her intently. Then when Anna pushed something on the wall they heard a soft click. The redhead pushed the wall inward, she turned around to give Elsa a grin. It turns out the tapestry was a secret passage. The secret door just enough for them to fit in. Anna gently led her in and pushed the wall back up to it's previews position.

On Elsa's part, she never expected that the entrance of they used was one of the secret passages of the castle. She thought that they will face a heavy wooden door and winding stairs. She also expected to be welcome by a dark corridor but oddly enough, it was properly lit. There were oil lamps carefully placed on niches on the wall.

"Anna, where are we going?" Elsa warily asked.

Anna, sensing Elsa's tone. She squeezed Elsa's interlaced hand with hers.

"You will like it there, trust me." Anna soothed Elsa's worry. Elsa hummed in response.

The platinum blonde was not afraid of the dark, she rarely lit a candle in her room back in Arendelle. She would only light a candle whenever she has papers to finish.

After few more minutes of climbing the stairs. Anna stopped and used her right hand once again to push the wall inward.

Anna carefully led Elsa in her sanctuary.

Elsa was awed by sight before her. Paintings were hung on the wall, the royal standard of the northern kingdom, Arendelle. And of course the mighty phoenix of Solskinn. The open window was more than enough to illuminate the room. There were different sizes of books stacked everywhere around the room. and there's an ornate red velvet chaise lounge placed under the tapestry of the phoenix. Elsa also noticed a heavy wooden door on her right, opposite the window.

"Is this...the west tower?" Elsa guessed. She wasn't sure because she expected a bleak and dull tower, not this. Elsa also took a hint when Anna mentioned she was reading in the west tower when they arrived.

"I know it's messy, I haven't had the time to clean it." Anna stated as she pushed back the wall in place. Anna held Elsa's hand and led her near the window.

A breath taking view awed Elsa "Anna..it's beautiful." Elsa's eyes were on the colorful garden below. The setting sun gave the scenery more effect. Elsa hasn't seen anything like it. True, they have a garden in Arendelle but it's not majestic as this, colorful flowers, lush green leaves under the sunset.

"Yeah, it is really beautiful." Anna's teal orbs were on the platinum blonde. "You are really beautiful." Anna complimented. The redhead didn't even spare a glance on the view below them, her eyes were on the platinum blonde the whole time. Elsa was the definition of beauty, elegance, and majesty. She then noticed the pink tint on the latter. She smiled widely.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed when she felt her face became warm. The redhead giggled at her.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist making the platinum blonde turn to face her.

"You don't know how much happiness you are giving me by merely standing there in front of me." Anna said.

Elsa smiled brightly making Anna's heart leaped to her throat.

 _Gods! I'm melting!_

"My sweet Anna. Just the mere thought of you makes me happy."

Both of them giggled. Elsa then began to speak.

"Anna we have to talk."

"We are already talking." Anna cheekily replied.

"Sunshine you know what I mean." Anna giggled how cute Elsa was whenever she furrow her eyebrows.

"Alright, I'm just teasing you. How about we take a seat so we can talk comfortably." They went on the red velvet chaise lounge and sat side by side.

"What do you want to talk about Snowflake?" Anna automatically wrapped her arms around the platinum blonde.

"A lot of things. But I want to ask you first why there's a standard of Arendelle in here?" Elsa's eyes landed on the royal standard of Arendelle. The purple and green with the golden crocus in the middle. Anna also looked at the tapestry.

"At first I honestly don't know why it was here." Elsa stared at her giving her the a questioning look. "What? I honestly don't know that time, I was only fourteen or fifteen when I found this place by accident." Elsa listened to the redhead while playing the the tips of those fiery braided hair.

"It was all dusty due the course of time then I managed to get it down. I had it cleaned and hung it back. I asked Papa about if he knew a standard with purple and green colors with a golden crocus. He said it's Arendelle."

Elsa stopped her fiddling with Anna's braids and asked.

"You didn't know it's Arendelle's standard?"

Anna blushed and looked away. "Let's just say I am more of an outdoor person, my tutors always spend time on chasing after me but if they did catch me... I might have been not paying any attention." She let out nervous laughs. Elsa gave her an unamused look. Well who wouldn't feel embarrassed when one of the main lessons for princes and princesses were getting familiar with other kingdoms by their official standards. Elsa wasn't able to say anything when Anna started to talk again "Anyway, I found out it was hung here for decades now when I read one of our history books about the war between Solskinn and Southern Isles. Arendelle was allied with our kingdom for centuries and our parents' friendship strengthen the alliance. It was brought by King Nordvik."

"He's my great-great-grandfather." Elsa stated. She was also aware of the war with the Southern Isles and also Corona at that time. How two kingdoms united under one banner. Arendelle, Solskinn.

"He was? Wow that was cool! I mean it says he was one of the bravest King in all Arendelle's history." Elsa knew why the people branded her great-great-grandfather like that. He was the king who led his armies in battle and mortally wounded resulting to his death. And his death was avenged when they won the war and managed to subdue the Southern Isles' King and have the Coronan King surrender.

"Yes, he was. I really hope no more war this time." Elsa stated. She doesn't want to end a person's if possible. She valued life.

"War is nothing but pointless bloodshed driven by anger, envy, greed or jealousy." Anna sighed.

"That's true. I am glad our kingdom are not hostile to each other." Elsa smiled.

Anna gave the platinum blonde a kiss on her cheek. "You are becoming bolder with those kisses my sweet." Elsa commented.

"I can't help it. You are so irresistible." Anna peppered kisses on Elsa's jawline making the platinum blonde squirm on her seat.

"Anna,we have to talk ah." Elsa gasped when Anna bit Elsa's earlobe. The platinum blonde became flushed.

"Oh my, someone's sensitive." Anna teased and Elsa became all blushy.

"Anna! no more funny business! or else I'll freeze you on your seat!" Elsa threatened. Anna giggled and raised her hands in surrender. The platinum blonde let out a sigh but smiled after. "You are lucky that you are cute." Elsa muttered.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Anna said a grin that reached up to her ears and leaned closer to Elsa. The redhead's playfulness was on its zenith, Elsa couldn't even say a word without getting a cheeky remark from the redhead.

"I said you better behave."

"Or else what?" Again. Anna has her wide grin on her face when she saw Elsa's stern gaze at her. "Hmph fine, you're no fun." Anna resigned. Instead of hugging the blonde, she laid herself on her back against the plush chaise lounge and place her head on Elsa's lap. The platinum blonde blushed. Anna's boldness was taking a fast pace.

"Soooo what are we going to talk about other than history of our kingdoms?" Anna asked. Elsa couldn't figure out whether Anna was just playing with her again or she's really oblivious on the things they have to talk about.

"Our betrothal" the platinum blonde fixed the redhead's fringe. "Anna, were you aware of it?" Elsa locked her gaze on the teal orbs looking back at her.

"Yes and no. Papa told me that I was engaged to someone, but Hans _accidentally_ told me beforehand. And no because I didn't know it was you. I was upset at first." Anna frowned and remember the way she felt back then. How she sulked inside her room for days and how she despised the idea of getting married to someone she didn't even know. Anna couldn't wrapped her head around the idea of marriage because she felt different.

"You were? Why?" Elsa asked.

"Well I had no idea who will be that person and where he came from, I experienced a lot of things whenever there's a ball being held here. The princes and nobles alike are so..superficial I guess? All they did was flatter me with compliments and be a gentleman. I mean what if he will be like that at first and later find out he's some madman or whatever." the redhead tried to recollect the way men behave in her presence.

"Were those the only reason?" Elsa traced the redhead's jawline using the back of her index finger.

"There were more reason but there are two most important." Anna faltered before continuing. "I've always loved listening to Aunt Siv's stories about my parents and how in love they were to each other. I wanted that. I wanted to loved by someone who I love in return. I didn't want to be a tool for convenience." Elsa knew exactly how Anna felt. Because Elsa, herself wouldn't like to be part of any political alliance by marriage.

Anna sat up and looked into Elsa's sapphire eyes. "And I've always felt there's someone waiting for me."

Elsa pursed her lips and waiting for Anna to continue.

"That feeling intensified when I found your royal standard. I knew somewhere deep in my heart I had a connection of some sorts to your kingdom." Anna stated with a smile. The platinum blonde's could hear her heart pounding louder and louder. "And I was right." She reached out for Elsa's hands.

"Oh Anna.." Elsa had no idea that her Sunshine felt like that. Even if she didn't remember her at all..the connection they had before was there in Anna's heart.

"Papa told me I was engaged to a woman. That was.. but before that.." Anna's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh my..why I didn't thought about that before?"

Elsa was left confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Kai!" Anna exclaimed.

"What? Kai? Anna what are you talking about?" Anna was muttering incoherent words.

"The banquet..pendant..study..it all fits!" Anna said in excitement. Elsa was trying to comprehend what her redhead was saying.

"Anna in order for me to understand you please use complete sentences." Elsa pleaded. Elsa was brilliant, yes, but having like a fill in the blank sentences from Anna will put her intelligence to test.

"I remember now!" Anna was still hyped at her discovery.

"Anna, love, I love seeing you happy and all but please tell me what you remembered. Stay still!" Elsa pleaded once more and held Anna on her shoulder to stop her from squirming on her seat. _Goodness she was like a chocolate induced little girl._

"That day! When papa told me about the whole betrothal thing I saw Kai. Papa held a banquet and he gave me this!" Anna fumbled her necklace from inside her dress revealed it to Elsa. "He was saying something about an engagement but got interrupted by Papa. At first I have no clue what he was saying until now." Elsa blushed suddenly after Anna was finished. "It all make sense now. Oh why are you blushing?" Anna asked with a hind of amusement in her voice.

"Nothing. I just remember Kai telling me how you loved my gift to you." When the temporary ambassador came back to Arendelle, he was pleased to tell Elsa what was Anna's reaction towards her gift. The platinum blonde's smile was there for days earning confused looks from the servants and her parents. They saw first hand how Elsa's usual dull and cold eyes sparkled in happiness.

"It was lovely. I haven't seen anything like it." Anna reached out to Elsa and cupped the platinum blonde's face using her right hand. "Thank you." Elsa smiled and turned her head to her left to place a kiss on Anna's palm.

"What about you Snowflake?" it was Anna's turn to ask. She placed her hands on top of Elsa's which was place on the platinum blonde's lap.

"I didn't know until earlier down in the library." Elsa said frankly. Anna didn't expect that.

"Wait, what?" Anna wanted Elsa to repeat what she said.

"I didn't have a clue I was engaged until my father told me earlier." Elsa saw Anna's mouth about to ask the obvious question. "Why?"

Anna nodded.

"It was something had to do with the past." King Magnus' words echoed inside Anna's head. On how they didn't want them to get hurt. Anna's smile was washed away by the things she learned. "It's because of-"

"My memories. I know." Anna was sad and started to get frustrated that she couldn't even do anything to recall her memories with Elsa. Her lack of memories really bothered her, she didn't have any clue on how things happened between them. She was utterly lost. "I had an accident when I was a kid. I don't remember anything about you..but why only you?" Elsa's face was puzzled.

"Only me?"

"Yes, I remembered everyone except you. I was told that there was a unconscious and on verge of dying when a blue light appeared then I woke up."

Elsa didn't know about all this. She was only told that her Sunshine lost her memories that's all. Elsa's heart dropped at the thought of her Sunshine dying on such a young age. She didn't ask anything more about it because it will only hurt them both. Both of them went silent.

What happened in the past was complicated than they thought.

Anna was silent because she was trying to understand what happened in the past and why she couldn't remember Elsa, of all people. While Elsa was flabbergasted on the revelation that Anna almost died. She felt her heart stung at the thought and what was that blue light she was talking about? Was it magic?

"This blue light...what do you know of it?" Elsa asked carefully.

Anna took about couple of seconds before responding. "All I know that it was magic and it was the thing that saved me."

Every time they talk about something to straighten out things, the more questions popping up.

"Thing got more confusing isn't?" Anna drawled. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about my past for a while because I wouldn't be helpful in answering them." Anna softly chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Elsa caressed the redhead's cheek.

"You are right. We have lot of days ahead of us." Elsa smiled and brushed her nose against Anna's.

"Yes, my future wife." Anna place a soft kiss on Elsa's lips. "You make me happy Elsa." Elsa lied on her back and opened her arms for her sweet redhead. Anna happily laid her body on top of the platinum blonde and cuddled with her.

"Oh by the way, have I told you that your dress suits you?" Anna complimented.

"No. But now I know you like it. Thank you." the platinum blonde wanted to ask one more question just to assure herself that Anna was alright. "Sunshine?"

"Hmm?" Anna had her eyes closed and snuggled to the crook of Elsa's neck. Sleep was about to consume her. _Gods! I'll be sleeping early if we're going to snuggle like this._

"What was bothering you this morning?" Anna didn't seem to hear Elsa's question. "Sunshine? Are you still with me?" she felt warm breath against her neck.

Anna felt sleepy all a sudden. "What?" she drawled.

"I asked you in the carriage earlier about what you were doing here in this tower when you went missing that morning." Anna grunted at the memory.

"I was ...so they..me." Anna muttered. Elsa's cool temperature was lulling Anna to sleep and also she noticed the more she got acquainted with Elsa's body the warmer she felt against her skin unlike when the first time she touched the pale expanse of skin. Elsa tried her best not to burst out laughing at her Sunshine's cuteness.

"Maybe I'll ask you again when you are awake." Elsa closed her eyes as well and ran her slender fingers on those fiery tresses. Elsa's emotional outburst earlier exhaust her but it was worth it. She found herself drifting to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **At the King's study**_

"Whoa, wait. So are you telling me that Elsa froze the entire library?" for the nth time King Agdar nodded at his bestfriend. "I knew it, so should I order the servants to draw you a hot bath?" King Magnus joked.

"No thank you. That won't be necessary." King Agdar politely declined. The senior members of the royal families were seated inside King Magnus' study, having tea. "I am used to cold."

"Right. So what our next plans?" King Magnus excitedly asked.

"What plans?" Queen Idunn asked. Her royal eyebrow was raised.

"You know for them to be closer together. They still have enough days together before you get back home." Queen Idunn was skeptical at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Have any of my plans didn't work before?"

If only the Arendellians are still young they would surely roll their eyes at King Magnus but no they should be role model to their children and for their people.

"Yeah right." King Agdar's words were dripping with sarcasm. But curious at his best friend's plans. "What do you have in mind?"

"Agdar! Are you serious on being part of his..whatever he plans?" the Queen in disbelief"

"Oh come now Idunn don't be so stick-in-the-mud. It's for our daughters' sake." King Magnus persuaded. Queen Idunn started to get irritated at the Solskinnian King's antics.

"I am not stick-in-the-mud! I just wanted to make sure nothing drastic will happen." Queen Idunn defended. If only she didn't know how things usually gets when these two conspired into something.

"Alright, alright. All we ever wanted is to make our daughters happy. They got reunited after looong years." King Magnus dramtically said but the truth was he wanted to see Anna's smile and of course Elsa's too. Thirteen years of separation was hard on them, not that Anna didn't smile or wasn't happy, he wanted Anna to feel love outside her family and be happy. If it's hard enough to the parents it was much harder on the two girls, especially on Elsa's case who was aware of what happened. The Queen's eyes softened.

"I never seen my daughter happy for years. I know Elsa probably thanked you already years ago for the thing you sent. But I'll thank you again. It was because of that she opened up her door to us, her parents, even just a little." Queen Idunn said gratefully.

"You are most welcome. You know that Adrianna and I treated you both as our siblings even if we aren't blood related. And of course we see your daughter as ours as well." King Magnus said as he looked at the couple across her.

"And in return we treated your children like ours as well. Adrianna will always be my sister, my confidant even if she's not with us anymore physically but I know she's always be in our hearts." the Queen was graced with a serene smile on her face.

"That was true, no matter what happens, Arendelle and Solskinn will always be a family." King Agdar added.

King Magnus was touched by his old friends. They went through a lot. Many sad and happy memories.

"Elsa and Anna's love will strengthen the bond of our kingdoms. My daughter is deeply in love with Anna. She never noticed it but we were watching over her the entire time." King Agdar stated.

"And I could say the same. Anna admired Elsa in her childhood." King Magnus stood up and produced a small silver chest from a secret compartment in one of his shelves. He opened it with a key that always place in his pocket. He took out the neatly folded paper and handed it the Arendellians.

The couple unfolded the paper and read the things written in there. They were surprised.

"She wrote this?" Queen Idunn asked in surprised.

"That was my reaction too back then. Yes she did. It was just few months after you went back to Arendelle. Her tutor asked her why she addressed Elsa as Princess of Solskinn. She answered that Elsa agreed to marry her." King Magnus chuckled at his daughter's innocence.

"It's true then, I mean when you said your daughter proposed to mine?" Agdar asked.

"It's true. And it seems they didn't need parents to arrange a marriage for them because they can manage it themselves and they were ten years ahead of us." King Magnus stated as a matter of fact. They chuckled at their daughters' eagerness to get married. "Oh by the way, where are they?"

"Anna was looking for Elsa earlier maybe they were talking." the Queen finished her tea. They were silent.

"Ah, that make sense." King Magnus chimed in. The sudden rise of the tone of his voice went unnoticed by the couple.

The three of them talked about their daughters and eventually shifted to the agreement that was included in the betrothal of Anna and Elsa. It was no different from what they have currently. The military support and trade were still the same but it was just strengthen by marriage. Solskinn and Arendelle will be bound to each other whoever sits on the throne.

* * *

The sun has already set. The bright sky was replaced by pale light coming from the moon that shines above the castle. The open window of the tower allowed the pale light to penetrate inside and illuminated the room, particularly to the two figures who were still fast asleep.

Anna felt that her folded right arm under her went stiff that made her stir in her sleep. She adjusted in her position making the other occupant move as well but they didn't wake. Few minutes later Anna stirred again and had her eyes furrowed tried to get back to sleep, she shifted her left hand higher then she felt that her bed was heaving up and down in a slow pace. She ignored it. _Beds don't breath._ But couldn't stand it and she slowly opened her eyes expecting a roaring fireplace opposite her bed instead her vision met slightly illuminated room. She was about ask herself where she fell asleep again when she felt soft steady breathing next to her.

The platinum blonde was facing the redhead. Her lips and nose were nuzzled against those fiery tresses of the princess, who was lying on top of the platinum blonde. The platinum blonde's left hand was securely placed on the left shoulder while her right arm was wrapped around the redhead's waist.

Anna raised her head slowly only to gasped at the sight unfold before her. Elsa's pale white flawless skin looks so ethereal under the pale moonlight. The redhead's gaze trailed from Elsa's perfect sculpted brows, to her closed eyes, down to her nose and- gods- Elsa's slightly parted lips. Anna felt like there was something pulling her closer towards the person sleeping next to her. She leaned in and felt Elsa's breathing fanned her face. Before she knew it her lips were on the platinum blonde's. The redhead relished the sweetness of Elsa's lips. Her hand found its way to Elsa's cheek.

Elsa on the other hand was fast asleep until she felt warm sensation on her lips. Her consciousness slowly returning then she felt a warm hand cupped her cheek. Those lips against were moving slowly and gently. Elsa moved her lips making the latter gasped in surprised. Elsa then tightened her hold on the woman next to her. Soft moans escaped from them. The platinum blonde's hand ran up from Anna's waist to her side.

Anna in return bit Elsa's lower lip making her gasp. They pulled away to catch their breath. They opened their eyes and Elsa flashed Anna her a rather sexy smile. "What a great way to wake up." Anna blushed. She couldn't respond to that, it made Elsa giggle. The platinum blonde then nuzzled her nose against Anna's and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you."

Anna was thankful to the lack of light because it hid the intense blush on her face. "I love you too Snowflake." Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's lips. They stayed lying down in each other's arms before Elsa spoke.

"Sunshine, may I ask you a question?" Anna returned to her position of nuzzling the crook of Elsa's neck. The redhead hummed in response. "What was bothering you this morning?" Elsa couldn't take it out of her head. It bothered her that somehing was bothering her Sunshine. But if Anna was not ready she'll understand.

"This morning?" Anna asked more to herself than Elsa. "Oh yes, the betrothal." Elsa listened as she ran her fingers on Anna's fiery tresses.

"Betrothal? Our betrothal?" Elsa felt Anna nodded against her. Anna carefully raised her head to meet the platinum blonde's gaze.

"It bothered me a lot. No it's not like I don't want to be betrothed to you, because I do want to be betrothed to you. I was just bothered because as I've said earlier I didn't know whom I was betrothed with. I just couldn't bear seeing you hurt if ever you found out that I was betrothed from anyone." Elsa's eyes softened. "The truth was I honestly forgot that I was betrothed. It's not like I never wanted to tell you, I simply forgot everything about it when I saw you for the first time. All of those thoughts of marriage were thrown out of the window the moment I saw your beautiful sapphire eyes. I was ..I fell in love with you immediately." Anna caressed Elsa's face. "As I got to spend time with you the more I fall for you. When you asked me what I was doing here the day you arrived. You all heard my reason but none of that was true. I was locking myself up here to avoid those nobles who suddenly came flooding in the castle just to woo me. Since Papa announced that I was seeking for a spouse and failed to mention I was betrothed, it was beyond me whether he intentionally did not mention it or otherwise. Anyway, the point is I never wanted you to get hurt so I came to talk to him and tried to break off the engagement, because you are the one I chose to be with not some stranger from far off kingdom." Anna said truthfully.

Elsa was still processing what she just heard, which was unusual for someone who comprehend complicated trade agreements and political negotiations quickly. Anna's words were making her heart swell in happiness. "Oh Anna if you only knew how much those words mean to me. You are all I ever wanted. And knowing your feelings for me makes me the happiest person in the world _."_ Elsa smiled at her and pulled her closer. "I did the same with my father." Anna's eyes were filled with curiosity. "I stood up against my father's wishes for the first time. I was always this obedient daughter but when I heard him say I was engaged to someone...I snapped. I did all I could to be a capable ruler." Elsa's words of desiring to be the sole ruler of Arendelle echoed inside Anna's head. It hurt her to hear that from Elsa.

"You wanted to be the sole ruler of Arendelle...right?" Anna's voice was laced with pain. She looked down.

"Oh Anna please listen to me..Sunshine look at me." Elsa lifted Anna's chin to meet her gaze. The redhead reluctantly looked into Elsa's sapphire eyes. "I only told them that because I won't accept any spouse except you. I was ready to throw everything, my title as crowned princess and leave my kingdom just to be with you. Since I laid my eyes on you again, I would do everything to be beside you, to have you." Tears found themselves rolling down on Elsa's pale cheek. "I was ready to leave everything for you." Anna was stunned at Elsa's words.

 _She's going to sacrifice whatever she can just to be with me..Oh Elsa..What did I ever do to deserve you?_

"Oh Elsa.." Anna wiped Elsa's tears and didn't bother to wipe her own. She felt Elsa's fingers wiping her tears.

"I'll do everything in my power to have you and keep you.." Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna deeply. The redhead didn't think twice and kissed her back. Their kiss was frantic and longing as if one of them was away for years. Which was somehow true. They pulled away with an audible pop then engage once again. Anna found herself straddling Elsa's hips that made the platinum blonde sat up and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist without breaking their kiss.

"Mmnnh..Anna." Elsa moaned.

Anna's body started to feel hot, she swore her whole body blushed at the sound Elsa made. She had her fingers ran though Elsa's thick platinum blonde tresses. She gripped a handful when Elsa bit her lower lip.

"Ngmmh..ah." Anna gasped.

Elsa took the opportunity to dart her pink muscle inside Anna's crevise. She then twirled her pink muscle around Anna's. Anna complied and started their battle of dominance. Anna's fingers got entangled more on Elsa's hair, while Elsa's hands were feeling up the redhead's curves.

Anna knew if they didn't stop, she knew what will come next. The redhead's fascination with books led her to discover a lot of things and among them gave her the idea of what will happen if they didn't stop. She was no innocent when it comes to this, she was known to be elusive when it comes to men's advances and have no experience in intimacy. Whatever she was doing now with her Snowflake was the first time she's done it. Elsa too was aware to the increase of heat between them. They have to stop..if not one thing will led to another.

As if they read each other's mind, they pulled away from each other. They panted for air, their chests were heaving heavily. Both of their faces were flushed.

Anna leaned her forehead against Elsa's, the platinum blonde leaned it for a quick kiss and smiled. "I am so in love with you Anna."

"I am so in love with you too Snowflake."

Since they found out about the betrothal, they became bolder when it comes to intimacy, this was the most intimate thing they did with Anna straddling Elsa while they engaged in a heated kiss.

"Sunshine. It's getting late, they might be looking for us. Wait- Anna!" Elsa giggled as Anna peppered her with kisses on her jawline. "Come, you don't want anyone walking in, do we?" Elsa said playfully.

Anna stopped showering her with kisses and smirked. "Oh don't worry about that. They won't be able to find us here." Elsa raised her eyebrow. Anna leaned in and gave Elsa a chaste kiss. "Mmm..this isn't the west tower." Anna whispered and flashed Elsa her cheeky smile . "I would never let anyone here except you. The west tower was the other tower. This place was long forgotten, not even my father knew it existed." Anna's adventurous escapades led her to find most of the secret passages in the castle that only her knew they existed.

"Then why did you call it west tower?" Elsa was curious.

"Well it is on the west part of the castle, that makes it a west tower as well." Anna grinned at Elsa. The platinum blonde just shook her head as she giggled at Anna's way of thinking, she find it cute. They engaged in a kiss once more before Elsa reluctantly pulled away.

"We should probably get going. I don't want to make our parents worry." Elsa panted. The redhead on who was straddled on her lap pouted and get off of her. Elsa giggled again. "Now lead the way out of here."

Anna held Elsa's hand and smiled. "As you wish my princess." Elsa expected them to enter the passage way from before but Anna was leading her to the heavy wooden door. The redhead opened it and led her down the spiral stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Anna asked her to stay quiet. In which Elsa complied.

The redhead carefully opened the door then slowly peeked outside if there's anyone around. The coast was clear. Anna opened the door fully and led both of them out. To Elsa's surprised, they came out from behind of the one of the shelves.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

"One of the drawing room. They were probably at dinner." Anna turned to look at Elsa. She blushed. "Uhh..Snowflake..you should fix your hair." Elsa's fingers ran through her platinum blonde tresses.

Elsa unbraided her hair, she carefully ran her fingers through her platinum blonde locks. On the other hand, Anna was mesmerized on how elegant and gorgeous her Snowflake was. _Dammit I'll die any moment now!_ Anna throat ran dry at the sight.

The Arendellian tousled her hair in way that Anna could only describe as sexy. Elsa had her eyes closed and when she opened them. She saw a stunned redhead.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" _Yeah nothing! I just want to kiss you senseless right now!_ Anna screamed in her head.

"I'll be done in a few minutes" Elsa re-braid her hair. Anna couldn't take off her eyes from Elsa. She watched her Snowflake braiding that soft locks of hers. She was tempted to ran her hands on Elsa's hair but decided against it.

"There done." the redhead snapped at her reverie and held Elsa's hand.

They both walked out of the drawing room and went to the dining hall.

* * *

Sounds of laughter and utensils resounded the dining hall, The people present were King Magnus, King Agdar, Queen Idunn. Hans, Carina and noble lords with their sons who joined them for dinner. Both Kings were seated at both ends of the long dining table.

"Your Majesties, my son just came back from his travels and discovered many things, isn't that right son?" said one of the nobles who nudged his son. The young man has auburn hair with golden brown eyes. His skin was white. He was tall and well built. And has the striking image of his father. He was quite handsome.

"Indeed, Your Majesties. I have travelled in Corona and Denmark and some the Isles. I've seen a lot of things." boasted the son.

"That's interesting." King Magnus began. "Tell me, young Elbern. What are those things?" the son's smile widened and puff out his chest as he regaled the King about his travels.

"I would like to visit some of them in the future. Count Elbern, your son is adventurous just like I was in my younger years, King Agdar can attest to that." King Magnus said with a laugh. The father and son Elbern took it as an opportunity to reveal their true objective.

"It's that so? Then it's no wonder that the Princess is an adventurous person too." the Count tested the waters first. The other nobles were throwing each other a knowing glances. They knew that Count Elbern was up to because some of them same reason. "The Princess and my son will get along with each other, don't you think?" the Count smoothly added. King Agdar and Queen Idunn restrained themselves from smirking.

"Ah, that may be true. My princess is like a free spirit. She always go wherever her feet takes her. Your son might have trouble on keeping up with her." King Magnus joked. The nobles and royals laughed.

"I am sure I can keep up, Your Majesty." young Elbern said with pride. His grin was reaching up to his ear. He took this as a positive response that he may be able to have the princess' hand in marriage.

"Ah, speaking of the Princess. May I ask where is she? Your Majesty." the royals shared smiles and then King Magnus answered.

"I was told she went to the library but she didn't came out yet. Maybe there's **_something_** that caught her **_interest_** that's why she's not here." King Magnus drawled. "Normally she wouldn't like to miss desserts." he added.

"What a diligent princess," Count Elbern complimented. "My son is also fond of books. In fact he top each of his classes."

Hans almost choked his wine at the noble's words. _Yeah right, if only I didn't see him in a tavern with women on his lap while he raves about how stupid studying was. He's sure topping his classes._

"That's good to hear." King Magnus' words were bolstering the confidence of the father and son.

The Arendellians were silent.

"King Agdar, I heard that you came with your daughter here." King Agdar raised his gaze from his plate to meet the eyes of one of the nobles among them. King Agdar wiped his lips with the napkin and spoke.

"Yes, she's with us." King Agdar shortly replied. The nobles were looking for two missing princesses.

The said noble was at the same age range as Hans. He took his father's title upon his death. He was Count Selberg. He has raven hair with brown eyes. He was well built and looked clean. He also has sideburns like Hans but his reached down to his jawline.

"Ah that's great. I also heard that she's a great beauty. Like her mother the Queen." the noble said effortlessly as he glanced towards Queen Idunn's way, who politely smiled.

King Agdar was not like King Magnus who indulge his nobles in everything they say. The King knew what this man was after. Selberg was noble in his own right, wealthy, eligible but his reputation preceded him. Somehow King Agdar felt what his daughter felt when it comes to men. "Is that so?" King Agdar said in disinterest.

"What I said was true. I heard many things about your daughter King Agdar. I would very much like to get to know her. If you permit it of course." the nobles went silent as well as the royals. This man got some nerve. The people in the room waited for King Agdar's response.

Hans and King Agdar's eyes met in a subtle glance.

"Unfortunately. It is her permission you would want. My daughter decides for herself." Count Selberg was silenced for a moment and opened his mouth but he was interrupted by King Agdar. "And if what you said was true that you heard so many things about her. Then you must have heard that she is engaged." King Agdar hid his smirk when he drank his wine. That statement left the Count speechless.

King Agdar and King Magnus were best friends but they have very different way to handle things.

It was a good thing that Hans had warned his about their guests tonight.

The Count reddened with embarrassment. His straight forwardness met straight answers.

One of the nobles spoke.

"Please send my congratulations to the princess, Your Majesty." King Agdar nodded and smiled at the other noble and the rest followed to congratulate the Princess of Arendelle.

The conversation ensued again with different topics and even the women joined the conversation.

The opening of the door on the side brought the conversations to a halt. Eyes turned to the direction for the two women who entered. The redhead was wearing her green dress while the platinum blonde was wearing her midnight blue dress. They didn't bother to change their clothes because they might miss dinner. Oddly enough, their parents weren't looking for them. And they were surprised at the crowd in the room.

They walked with their hands entwined. Ignoring the presences of the other people in the room.

"It's about time." Hans smirked earning and discreet smack on his lap from Carina.

Both princesses blushed.

They curtsied to the senior royals before taking their seat which was next to each other. Elsa sat down next to her father while Anna was next to her.

Both of them was about to start their dinner in silence but halted when young Elbern stood up and bowed at Anna.

"Princess Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Anna looked up at him. She found him handsome, any lady would swoon by his looks but unfortunately a certain platinum blonde already swept her off her feet. Her gaze wanted to look at Elsa but that would be rude, so she just smiled politely.

"Pleasure is all mine sir..." she faltered.

"Stian Elbern son of Count Elbern." He flashed her his deboneir smile.

"Sir Elbern." Anna completed her sentence.

The princesses could feel eyes boring to them. Some were teasing looks (from their respective families) and some were looks of desire. The young men who seeks a wife were there and their fathers who tried to win the Kings' favor for advancement but not all nobles were that bad. Some attended with no agenda, not political or any favor seeking intention.

"My sweet princess, where have you been?" King Magnus asked interrupting the interaction of both princess.

"Library with Sn-Elsa." Anna almost slipped.

"I believe everything is clear?" King Magnus's words brought confusion to the people who heard it. His gaze fell on Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Elsa answered.

"Very good. Now let's celebrate!" King Magnus suddenly announced. The servants brought bottles of champagne. The nobles were delighted.

King Magnus stood up from his seat prompting the others stood up as well. "A masquerade ball will be held here as you may know. It will be an honor to me, as host, to have the noble families of our kingdom to attend. And of course the attendance of the our long time ally and brother. King Agdar and his family. Born in Ashes and Might!" King Magnus raised his glass to as well as the others and repeated the family motto of the ancient Kings of Solskinn.

Elsa sipped her sparkling drink with elegance, but that's not the case with Anna. The redhead almost emptied her glass. Elsa giggled at her Sunshine.

She leaned in and whispered using her sultry tone, which she didn't expect to have."Slowly. I need you awake later."

Anna immediately went red at that. The rest of the dinner the redhead didn't dare to touch her sparkling drink, instead she asked one of the servants to give her water.

After dinner some of the nobles went to converse with the Kings in one of their drawing room, while the Queen excused herself to retire for the night. The young men were entertained by the couple . Too much to their disappointment the princesses had managed to disappear without being seen.

* * *

"Hmmmph.. Wait, mmh.." Elsa moaned against Anna's lips. Elsa found herself pinned against the wall by the redhead in a place only the gods know where, only the moonlight was illuminating the room coming from the huge glass window. She could feel a hand making its way down to her thigh while another hand at her side. Her own hands were entangled with those fiery locks.

"You're mmh..such ahmm.. ahh tease." Anna breathed between kisses. She moved her lips down to Elsa's jawline.

"Ah I was ngh..just telling you to slow down." that was true, she was just teasing the redhead but they she voiced it out was not intentional. Elsa bit her lip to contain her moans. She doesn't know where they are, someone might just hear them and see what they were doing.

Anna pulled away as she tried to catch her breath. "Yeah right. but using that kind of tone will surely send a different message, don't you think?" she smirked.

"And what would that be?" Elsa challenged.

"Hmm, let me think..." Anna pretended to ponder then she swiped her pink muscle on Elsa's lips. "Like that."

Without much thought, Elsa cupped Anna's face and kissed her deeply. The redhead tilted her head for more access.

Throaty moans resounded the room and soft sound of their wet lips. They were so caught up with each other.

Anna lifted Elsa by her thighs and wrapped them around her waist. She pinned Elsa on the wall even more so she could support her weight, it's not like Elsa was heavy, she just wanted to sure that Elsa won't fall.

The platinum blonde gasped in surprised when she was hoisted up, nevertheless she snaked her arms around Anna's neck and kept on kissing her. They engaged in a heated kiss for few minutes. Then Elsa could feel her lungs burning due to lack of air, she reluctantly pulled away to breath and opened her eyes. She was about to lock her lips against Anna's again but stopped when she saw her mother, who was standing in the doorway with her eyes widened and lips parted. She was shocked.

Anna waited for Elsa to kiss her again but the platinum blonde didn't. So Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa's eyes were looking past her. "What's wrong?" Anna asked in concerned, she was still catching her breath. She didn't wait for Elsa to answer so she looked over her shoulders and saw Queen Idunn who seemed frozen in place. The light coming from the hallway was enough to reveal what they were doing inside.

It took few seconds before Anna realized their position. She was ravishing the only daughter of the woman who was standing in the doorway. She was mortified. Her hold onto Elsa's thighs slacked and almost dropped the gorgeous platinum blonde. Elsa quickly disentangled herself from the redhead and stood at her own feet.

"M-mother I.." Elsa stammered.

It seemed Elsa's voice broke the Queen's stupor and went in and picked up her forgotten book she left in King Magnus' study earlier that day. "W-whatever you girls doing will never leave this place and I will not say anything about it. And please don't make this a habit of going in in a place where people often come, especially in the King's study. Understood?" Queen Idunn chastised. "Please tone it down a little, I heard- whatever noise that is from hall."

Both princesses nodded and looked down in embarrassment.

"Good night girls and _behave_."

"Good night Mama." Elsa and Anna said in unison.

Once the door was close Elsa turned to Anna and smacked her arm.

"Oww! What gives?!" Anna rubbed her stinging arm and pouted her lips.

"Of all places Anna! This is your father's study for goodness sake." Elsa hissed in embarrassment. "And my mother just walked in on us!" Elsa couldn't even guess where they were until her mother told them that it was indeed the king's study.

"I didn't know someone would come in. I chose this because my father won't be finish talking to those nobles until later. I didn't know your mother is allowed here." Anna explained.

"Anna. My parents and yours were best friends for as long as I can remember. Ugh now how will I face her tomorrow without getting embarrassed?" Elsa asked more to herself.

"But look at the good side, she wasn't angry or anything." Anna said casually. She earned another smack on her arm for being casual about it. "Ow! Will you stop that? I'll end up with a sling around my neck if you keep doing that." Anna dramatically said.

"Easy for you to say. Even if she said she'll be silent about this but her eyes will always give those sly looks. Ugh, next time we go in one those secret passages of yours, please tell me where it leads to." Elsa lamented. "Let's get out of here."

"Can I get at least a kiss?" Elsa glared at her. "For the smacks I received?" Anna pleaded.

"Fine." Elsa gave her Sunshine a quick peck on her lips but Anna held Elsa's head in place and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "Anna!" Elsa was flustered.

"I could get used to your smacks if I received kisses like that." Anna smirked.

"Let's just go and retire for the night." Elsa stated and opened the door.

"So we're going to spend the night together?"Anna teased.

"No." Elsa deadpanned.

They went out from the King's study and talked about how embarrassing that was before they retired for the night in their respective rooms, on Elsa's insistence.

* * *

Few days after the incident in the King's study. Elsa couldn't even look at her mother without blushing in embarrassment and her father noticed it but he said nothing. Both of the princesses found themselves always being accompanied either of their parents or some servants and of course the couple. In the library, garden, courtyard, drawing rooms, and gallery. Most of the times they were being accompanied by Hans and Carina, Anna couldn't slip out with Elsa using her secret passages without raising suspicions from the other people who were there. Hans knew how things were going between them, apparently Hans has eyes like the hawk's. He would give them knowing glances and smiles and for sure his soon-to-be wife knew as well. And of course the Queen herself.

Anna was tried to distract herself by going on sword training while Elsa was watching her. But her training was not distracting enough when Elsa chose to wear dresses that accentuated her curves even more. With all those people watching over them made her feel agitated. She could even count how many quick kisses she shared with the platinum blonde within the few days. She usually lost count of them but after the mortifying incident they weren't able to spend much time alone. Short morning kisses and good night kisses, that's the only time they were able to kiss. She knew she mustn't feel like this as if those kisses were important than her love for the latter. Anna knew she loved the platinum blonde with all her everything but the continuous presence of a certain Count made her all possessive and jealous.

Count Selberg's visit in the castle was getting on Anna's nerves, he was always there and tried to catch the platinum blonde's attention.

Anna gritted her teeth as she swung her wooden sword against her opponent.

Having less time alone with Elsa and the Count being annoying was irritating her. Even if she kissed Elsa before in front of other people, the Mayor and Esmé, she couldn't do that in front her family members and especially the platinum blonde's parents.

Anna side stepped and evaded the incoming attack from her opponent before going on offensive. She managed to drive her opponent backwards and using her left foot to trip him but her opponent avoided it. Her physical strength was superior compare to the other women pf her age. Anna's continuous running down the halls as a kid and having Merida as playmate for years really improved her strength.

Just few days of practice she was able to learned the basics with ease. Due to her determination to learn so she could protect Elsa, she was learning fast.

Her opponent swung his wooden sword to hit her head but Anna was fast enough to use her own sword to block it. Anna then bent her arms towards her before forcing them back to push her opponent. Her opponent staggered back but he regained balance quickly and aiming for her side. The redhead stepped back and swiped her sword to block the attack making her opponent twist his hand in the process. Anna took that as an opportunity to used her strength and knock off the wooden sword of her opponent but failed, instead she found her wooden sword flung from her grip and the opponent's sword was pointed to her own neck.

Anna's sweat was drenching her long sleeved shirt. While on the sidelines Elsa watching her sweating redhead intently. _Is that how will Anna look like beneath me?_ A faint blush graced her cheeks before she shook her head to take that inappropriate thought out of her head.

"You did great Princess. Your are learning fast." complimented the captain as he lowered his sword. "One of these days you'll be able to beat me." He chuckled. He bowed at Elsa when she strode towards them.

"You did well Sunshine, it's different from the first day when you first held a wooden sword that you always drop at every swing." Elsa giggled.

"Ha-ha." Anna dryly responded. "Anyway, thank you for today Captain. Snowflake here wanted me to see those gowns for the ball for tomorrow night." Anna gestured at Elsa.

"Of course Princess, it was an honor to be your instructor." He bowed at both of the princess and made his way to the barracks for briefing the guards for tomorrow night's ball.

They walked towards the castle. "I feel hot and sticky." Anna whined making Elsa giggle.

"I got you Sunshine." the platinum blonde flicked her wrist, releasing her ice powers to cool her the whining redhead.

"Ah that's better, thank you Snowflake." Anna sighed in relief

Elsa automatically wrapped her arms around Anna's arm and leaned in near Anna's ear. "Have I told you that you look dashing with your training clothes?" Elsa huskily whispered or rather in sultry way...again. The redhead was wearing a black bodice and long sleeved shirt underneath it. A pair of brown breeches and knee high leather boots.

The redhead shivered at the sound of Elsa's voice. "T-thank you, and may I remind you what happened after you used that tone to me?" Anna teased. The platinum blonde giggled before responding

"Hmm..I don't know. I think I need you to remind me what exactly what happened." Elsa challenged. Anna almost groaned because Elsa was being such a tease. The redhead's self control was not at best and Elsa's continuous flirting was not helping at all. Once they were inside the castle. Anna looked around before dragging Elsa behind one of the curtains near the glass window.

"Anna, what are y-mmh.." Anna silenced her Snowflake with a kiss. The platinum blonde wasn't able to respond because Anna ended pulled away and a smirk found its way on her lips.

"I think you remember now."

Elsa blushed.

"Ho ho what's that? You're blushing." Anna poked Elsa's side.

"Anna! Stop-" "Princess Elsa?"

A manly voice cut off Elsa. The princesses emerged behind the curtain. Anna scowled at the sight.

"Do I know you sir?" Elsa asked.

"Oh how silly of me. I'm Count Selberg." He bowed at both of them. "Princess Anna, it's a pleasure to see you as well."

 _Seeing your face doesn't give me any pleasure._ Anna flashed her fake smile.

"Princess Anna, if you wouldn't mind. May I escort Princess Elsa to the garden in this fine morning?" Selberg straightforwardly said accompanied by a dashing smile. He was handsome alright but they would know better. Ever since he knew about her betrothal, that only thrilled him to pursue the princess. So he became a frequent visitor.

The platinum blonde's warm and teasing demeanor changed drastically into one of her usual and most observed attitude. Stoic.

"I would mind." Anna glowered at him. She then felt Elsa's hand on her shoulder that made her feel ease.

Selberg wasn't fazed by Anna's response and the looks she was giving him. He merely thought about those looks as a friend being all possessive. Oh boy he was damn wrong at that.

"Sir, I must decline your invitation. As you can see Princess Anna and I have some previous engagement to attend. Good day." Elsa responded coldly. No hint of smile. None.

The two beauties were about to walk away when the man spoke again.

"Then may I ask for your permission to accompany you to the ball tomorrow night?" Selberg was so persistent. Having Elsa as the only one who dared to turn down each of his advances made him think that the Arendellian Princess was playing hard to get. From the beginning he tried to woo Elsa just because of the things that will come with her if, and only _IF_ , they got married. Who wouldn't like to be the next King of Arendelle along side the Goddess like Queen?

Anna's face was turning red not because of something Elsa did but because of anger. She clenched her hands at her sides, restraining herself from jumping on him to beat the life out of him.

"Sir, that's very kind of you to ask for my permission but once again I must decline. I already have an escort for tonight." Elsa curtly responded. "If you'll excuse us." Anna and Elsa walked past by him hand in hand. The redhead was sporting a smirk but immediately washed off at the next words she heard.

"Who? Your unknown betrothed?" Selberg's tone was dripping with disgust. His polite and gentleman behaviour replaced by a rude attitude. "A man who didn't know anything about you?" Both women were stilled in their places. "For all we know he was a scum that only wants your kingdom."

 _Maybe you are talking about yourself you ill-mannered creature._ Elsa thought _._ Not only that he disrespected them given that his station was below them but also for saying such rude things at them. Elsa felt Anna stiffened at his words and it worried her.

The redhead was fuming in anger and felt offended at that. Even if he talked about an unknown man, the thing he said of not knowing about Elsa struck her hard. She was already feeling hopeless and frustrated by her lack of memory and the guilt it caused her, the pain that her loving family had experienced..and the pain that Elsa had endured for thirteen long years waiting for her.

Anna turned to face him. That made Elsa turned as well as her hand found its way to Anna's hip. The hallway they were at had started to grow cold. Elsa wouldn't think twice to unleash her wrath to whoever say a bad thing to Anna.

"Excuse me?" Elsa began indigantly. "You know nothing about my betrothed and as a matter of fact I know _her_ better than anyone-"

"What? _Her_? You are engaged to a female?! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! How could King Agdar let you do that?" He was appalled. But then he smirked at Elsa. "You might as well be better to be my breeding whore than to land on someone- " He couldn't finished his words when he was sent on his back with by a forceful punch on his face, and a raging redhead who sat on his chest and continuously land punches on his face. Elsa was too stunned to processed what just happened. All that she noticed was a flashed of red and then the next thing she knew was Selberg was on his back.

"Dont. You. Dare. Call. Her. A. Whore. You. Son of a. Bitch!" Each words corresponds a forceful punches on his, now bloodied face. He tried to push Anna off of him but the redhead's weight and continuous attacks prevented him. "Go ahead and insult me for being a woman, for not knowing about her! That's right I am her betrothed but never ever call her a whore!"Anna bellowed and was about to land her bloodied fist on his face when she felt Elsa's hand holding her raised arm.

Elsa's eyes were brimming with tears. "Anna please stop." she pleaded. The redhead's anger dissipated. Elsa pulled her up leaving a bloodied groaning man on the floor. She hugged Anna. The redhead buried her head on Elsa's shoulders.

"What's going on here?!" a blonde man in armor appeared with a raven haired beauty at his side. They were Phoebus and Esmeralda.

"Princess Elsa what happened..." Esmeralda's words died at her throat when she saw Anna's bloodied hands wrapped around Elsa's waist and a barely moving man on the floor.

"He said rude things at me and Anna.." Elsa tightened her hold to her Sunshine. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh..speak no more. Let's get Anna out of here." Esmeralda stated and gave her husband a knowing look before escorting the princesses in Anna's room leaving Phoebus to deal with the man.

Luckily for them, all of the servants were busy in the great hall to prepare for the ball. But they had to be careful and it didn't help when Anna's room was on the third floor of the castle.

Esmeralda had Anna and Elsa seated at the edge of the redhead's large bed.

The raven haired beauty looked around for a clean washcloth and water. She managed to find them in the attached bathroom. Esmeralda went back and place a small basin of water on a small table nearby and soaked the washcloth before wringing it.

Both princesses were silent. Elsa was holding Anna close and trying to console her for the redhead was tearing up as well. Anna's head was still buried on Elsa's shoulder.

Esmeralda carefully held one of Anna's hand and dabbed the soaked washcloth on it carefully. The redhead winced at the contact.

The raven haired beauty repeated the process until the blood came off of the redhead's hand. She did the other hand as well. They were silent. Only sobs and whimpers were heard. Esmeralda couldn't stand it anymore.

"What happened?" Esmeralda asked carefully.

At first Elsa hesitated to answer but she knew that she could trust the raven haired. "He threw insults at me and he called me a.." Elsa faltered. "...a whore." she finished.

Esmeralda gasped. How in the world that word became associated to Elsa? The elegant, sophisticated and kind-heart Elsa was labelled a whore. Elsa was everything but a whore and any other words associated with that. Elsa was cold and stoic, that's given because of her past but a whore? It was no wonder that the feisty redhead almost mutilated that man's face.

"W-what? Who was that?" Esmeralda asked once more.

"Count Selberg." Elsa's tone was dripping with distaste. Once Anna's hands were clean she pressed her hands against them and let her magic ease the pain. A blue glow appeared on their hands.

The moment his name was mentioned, Esmeralda's eyes flared in hate.

"That man! He won't stop at nothing unless he got what he wanted." Esmeralda hissed. She still remembered how he planned to acquire Tonsberg by courting Esmeralda, to the point he once tried to forced himself at her but Phoebus was there to stop him. That man was known for wooing women with great wealth and lands. The reason why he didn't dare to make a move on Anna was because Hans was there guarding his little sister from him. He was the most despised noble, the only thing that kept him alive was his father for pleading for his son's life. But now his father was not there to save his sorry arse.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was hated wherever he goes. He tried to steal my innocence once so he could have my inheritance. It seemed his goal was to have you." Esmeralda sat on one of the chair opposite them after cleaning Anna's hands.

Anna clenched her hands at the thought of him stealing Elsa away from her. Gingerly eased Anna's fingers and cooled them to ease the swelling of her knuckles. The redhead's hatred towards the man was unrivaled..she wouldn't let anyone steal Elsa away from her.

"I am only yours Sunshine." Elsa whispered. Esmeralda smiled at that.

The raven haired beauty stood up so they could have privacy. "I'll be with Phoebus, I'll see you both later." A gentle smile was plastered on Esmeralda's face before going out of the room.

Silence.

"I'm tired." Anna's voice was hoarse.

Elsa nodded in understanding. She placed a kiss on Anna's forehead before lifting her hands from Anna's. "Alright, but before that, we should change your clothes." Elsa stood up but Anna pulled her back, the redhead winced because of her stinging hands. "I'll just get fresh clothes for you. I'll be back." Elsa place a soft peck on Anna's lips. Elsa opened every panel that has knobs on them. After few panels she managed to open Anna's walk-in closet. She thought about picking up a dress but she settled on the forest green robe she saw.

"Now, let's you get those clothes off of you." normally Elsa would receive a naughty remark from the redhead but none came because she was too shaken up, instead a short nod answered her. The platinum blonde knelt on the carpeted floor and removed Anna's leather boots first before unlacing the bodice from the back. Elsa tried not to look on Anna's chest as she removed the white shirt she was wearing. The platinum blonde had her eyes glued on the pink coverlets of Anna's bed as she tried to fiddle her hands to remove the redhead's breeches. Thankfully, Anna shifted to remove her breeches sparing Elsa from embarrassment. Elsa knew she wasn't suppose to feel flustered but just the thought of changing Anna's clothing became too much of her.

Elsa blindly reach for the robe and draped it on Anna's shoulder and helping her to wear it. When she finished tying the robe securely. She didn't dare to look up until a voice made her . "Thank you." Anna said.

"Most welcome Sunshine. Now I'll tuck you in so you could rest." Elsa rose up and peeled the coverlet to have Anna between the sheets.

"Sleep with me." Anna said in hushed tone Elsa blushed at that. "Don't leave me." Anna pleaded like a little child. That immediately stopped Elsa from her inappropriate thought.

"Of course love, I'll be here." Elsa's light blue dress was smeared with blood when Anna hugged her, she might as well change. The thought of the horrid man's blood tainting her beloved's bed was not acceptable. "Uhh..may I borrow a robe?" Elsa politely asked to the redhead who was already under the sheets.

"I have lots of them in there. Please make yourself comfortable. My room is your room as well."

Elsa nodded and look for something suitable for her. She saw a blue robe, it was shorter, it was only reaching down to her knees unlike Anna's that reached few inches below the knee. Elsa went behind the changing screen placed at the side and unlaced her dress.

Unknown to Elsa. Anna had her eyes on the changing screen, waiting for Elsa to emerge. Once she did, Anna became breathless. Elsa was stunning, she even let her hair down from her usual braid and let her platinum blonde tresses cascades down on her shoulders. Her light blue robe accentuated her icy blue eyes. She was really like a true Goddess.

Elsa climbed up on Anna's bed and lie herself down next to her beloved. The redhead immediately snuggled to Elsa. And in return Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna carefully so she won't hurt the redhead's swollen knuckles.

The redhead was consumed by sleep within minutes in Elsa's arms due to physical and emotional exhaustion. The platinum blonde followed her beloved in slumber few minutes after. Both of them were unaware what was happening in the other parts of the castle.

* * *

 **Until next time!**

 **Don't hesitate to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. I do not own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **Hello my readers!**

 **To all the people who reviewed Followed and Fave this story. Thank you!**

 **baebydeng. Bunny022. Balticbard. AkiraIzumi14. nicfoto5. Mantiemo. PenguinVuele. Shadefallen. Amaterazu. RexCaldoran. Schurke. Strasza. noeliaf87. elmago02. Bloosom Charms. IceWraith and Kushuna Kyuubi.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews! They encourage me to continue this story!**

 **This is chapter contained what happened at the same time in the previews chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A pleasant warmth of the sun greeted Hans when opened the drapes in his room and cool breeze went it after he opened the glass window. He was dressed in his white long sleeved shirt under a light blue waistcoat and white ascot tie around his neck. His black trousers were crease free and he also wore his favorite pair of knee high black leather boots. His green orbs observed the people outside who were preparing for the incoming ball. He wasn't sure why his father thought of throwing a ball before his wedding.

He sighed. He sat on one of his seats in his room and poured himself a steaming cup of tea. One of his many rituals before going out from his room was tea. It helped him to relax and recollect before facing other people. Hans gently lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip. Having tea in the morning was a practice he got from his mother, Queen Adrianna.

The late Queen was a loving mother, a great Queen and loved by their people. He admired her mother's devotion to their family and mostly the love she showed to them. His mother had always told him to love and protect his sister to whomever wishes to harm her and so he did.

Hans had drank half of his tea. His gaze was on the courtyard below. The very courtyard that scarred his memory and heart..twice. First was his mother and then his sister. King Magnus had ordered Hans to move out from the room after the passing of the Queen but he refused and insisted to stay. His father was upset after the passing of his beloved wife. Hans gave his reason that touched the King's heart, so he allowed Hans to stay there. A traumatic event which scarred the entire royal household. Then the following year his sister had an accident. He was so shaken up when he saw Anna's blood on the pavement, he wished he could have been there to catch her. Her mother's words echoed inside his head..and those word were.. _love and protect your sister in my place._

Hans closed his eyes to calm himself. He took a deep breath before opening them again.

Since the day of Anna's recovery, he was always by Anna's side and did what their mother asked him to do. He became even more protective of his little sister and for many years he tried his best to fend off Anna's potential suitors. Hans investigated each noble houses and princes who will come to visit. He always make sure those suitors won't make a move to his sister and those who did had learned their lesson.

He noticed as they grew up. Anna was becoming more of their mother when it comes to physical attributes. Her face and eyes were exactly the same like their mother's except for the hair. Both of them inherited their hair from their father. Their mother has long and silky chocolate brown tresses.

Hans stood up and rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows. He likes to feel the cool breeze on his skin and it became a habit of him whenever he was alone or accompanied by his family members. His green orbs landed on his right forearm and saw the few inches scar he got from a duel. He could still remember that day.

Down on the courtyard he saw Carina talking to one of her personal guards. Hans raised his eyebrow and peered down his window to observe his betrothed. Carina was beautiful and her intelligence can matched any scholar and she loved him. He couldn't ask for more. He smiled and as if his betrothed sensed him she looked up and waved. Hans waved back and gestured that he'll be joining in a moment.

Hans fixed his shirt and went out of the room.

The servants upstairs became scarce because they were all working to make the final preparation for the ball. He climbed down the stairs and thought for a moment. He smirked and went back up. Once he was standing one of the doors he raised his hands to knock but was halted by the King.

"Ah, good morning son." greeted the King. The King was wearing his red with gold accent military regalia complete with those medals pinned on his uniform and a red sash from his left shoulder and a military red sash around his waist and knotted on his right hip.

"Good morning Father. What's the occassion?" Hans was confused. His father doesn't usually wear his medals and all those flashy things.

"Your father-in-law will come and also the other kingdoms as well. I also invited them for the ball. Anyway what are you doing in front of your sister's door?" Hans grinned at his father. Whenever he had time in the morning, he would knock on Anna's door for pure fun. Knowing that the female redhead was not so keen on being awake too early. Hans always received an irritated shout from inside and sometime if Hans opened the door, he will be greeted by a flying pillow in his direction.

"Just to make sure that Feisty is awake." The King shook his head at his children's antics. The king got used to the pranks they were throwing at each other but they didn't do something drastic. There was a time when Anna had put buckets of water in front of Hans' door in the middle of the night and the unsuspecting prince didn't noticed them when he opened the door the next morning so he tripped. Hans was soaked and a wee bit swollen jaw as the result. Han's retaliation was placing a blueberry pie on Anna's seat before covering it using a red velvet cloth to camouflage it. Anna was so embarrassed that night because she decided to wear something light colored that dinner.

"Your sister is already in the barracks with Captain Leif. She was so adamant on learning a sword, I hope she won't bruise herself. And from what I've heard Elsa was there too." Both men walked away from the princess' room and proceeded to go downstairs. "They seemed happy." The king added.

"Knowing Anna, bruise and broken limbs are her best friends. But I hope she wont hurt herself. And yes they are happy." Hans was absolutely delighted on the progress between the two. Anna deserved to be happy and Elsa too. He felt bad for Elsa, she suffered a lot from what happened and Anna was unaware from all of it. Hans saw how Elsa's eyes back in Gadleigh. They were full of longing and love. "Elsa's with her I am sure she won't let Anna hurt herself."

"Agdar's daughter was headstrong just like her father and kind like her mother. I couldn't imagine anyone else to marry my little girl other than her. She will be a great ruler and lover to your sister. I can sense it. And I know it." King Magnus' words were firm. It seems only yesterday when he received a letter from Arendelle requesting-or rather begging him to at least allow her to visit his daughter. He wanted but couldn't. Anna's condition was fragile, it will be a lot to take in. He couldn't afford to confuse his daughter by having Elsa visit his castle. And also Elsa being hurt by Anna for not remembering any of memory of her. The king knew his daughter bonded with Elsa in their younger years. Anna even gave Elsa the box he gave her. He knew Elsa held a special place in Anna's heart at a young age.

"I've seen the way Anna look at Elsa. It was the same just like how mother looks at you." Hans smiled.

King Magnus smiled as well. "Your sister knows how to make beautiful women and handsome men fall in love with her. Elsa is elusive to every suitor being introduced to her, stated by Agdar. It's either they will back off or have themselves frozen on their spot. Literally." the men chuckled. "Anna melted Elsa's ice."

Both men parted ways the King went to the great hall while Hans went to the courtyard to meet his lovely betrothed. "I'm sorry I took a while. Father and I talked a bit." Hans kissed the back of Carina's hand.

"It's quite alright." the blonde kissed Hans' lips. The prince was surprised but kissed back, nevertheless. "Good morning." greeted Carina with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning." Hans was blushing , well who wouldn't? His long time crush and eventually love just greeted him with a kiss in public no less. Hans respected the princess' personal space. He wouldn't kiss her intimately without her permission. "Would like to walk to the garden with me?" He held out his arm for his betrothed.

Hans led Carina to the garden as they talked.

"Father's messenger rode ahead of them, I was told he'll be here any moment now." King Einvind became busy with managing their kingdom's crops. The harvest was drawing near and with all preparation for his daughter's wedding he barely got time to rest. King Einvind wanted to make the wedding celebration grand for his only daughter and heir. Having a Hans as a son-in-law made him feel delighted. Not only with the assistance to fend of the greedy kingdom but also making Carina happy. "He made sure there are soldiers stationed in the fields to avoid _accidental_ field fire."

"Uncle Einvind kept is word of being for the ball even if he has a lot of things to do in Halland. About that, I also sent my most trusted guards to guard the border so no one could slipped past them." Both of them took a seat on one of the marble long seats by the roses. The princess looked at him with her loving eyes. "I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you, dear." Carina gave Hans a kiss on his cheek. "You're too good for me." She smiled.

"You deserved to be loved and served. You are my future wife and future Queen of both kingdoms. I love you." Hans declared as he cradled Carina's face using his right hand.

"I love you too." Carina leaned in for a kiss but Hans stopped her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" She looked at the prince who seemed restless. _That's odd._

Hans took a deep breath before facing his betrothed once. He took the hands of the princess and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know that everything was prepared for us and we have to do is show up and—and do the marriage ceremony." He paused. "I want to do it right."

Carina gasped when Hans knelt on one knee without letting go of her hands.

"We've known each other for so long. We were betrothed for as long as I can remember, everything were all prepared for us and all we had to do was wait. At first I was hesitant to get married to my childhood friend, but it was my grandfather's last wish that's why I couldn't do anything. And it was my duty to look for a companion so we could rule our people and lead the kingdom to greatness and of course, to secure the family line." He calmed himself the spoke again. "Our duty was to get married and have a family, but I never expected to fall madly in love with you and you fall in love with me and after all the ups and downs we've been through, you were there for me. I may have not be your first love but believe me, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is we love each other. I will protect you with my life, I would do anything you ask me to. All I ask in return is let me be by your side and let me love you." the princess' tears rolling down her cheeks. Hans eyes too started to get blurry.

"Princess Carina Hilde Margarethe..would you be my wife and Queen?" Hans waited for her answer.

"Yes.." the princess whispered. A bright smile appeared on her face and said it again. "Yes! A million times yes!." Hans took something from the pocket of his waistcoat.

He revealed a gold ring. The ring was like a pair of wings met at the center. Both ends swirled together making a ripple like design and a ruby was sitting on the center of the swirl. He placed the ring on the princess' right ring finger making Carina gasped once more.

Hans smiled."We don't practice engagement rings unlike other kingdoms, I tried to wait to give it on our wedding day but I couldn't. I wanted to show how much I love you and how delighted I am to be your husband." Hans was about to speak but was stopped when leaned down to kiss him on his lips.

The Prince reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity. He pulled away only to stand up and kiss the his Princess once again. His heart hammered inside his chest because of Carina. She was the only one who managed to make his heart beat wildly.

He placed his hand at the back of her head while the other on the small of her back. Carina then slithered her arms around Hans' neck to deepen the kiss, only pulled away for air.

"I love you..." Carina said. They smiled at each other.

"I love you too..." Hans responded with a big smile on his face. He would do whatever he can for his future wife and Queen.

They enjoyed each other's company in the garden and shared kisses. Hans once again rolled up his sleeves to feel the cool morning air. His betrothed watched him.

"The weather has started to become cold," The princess stated.

"It does, but my love for you will never turn cold." He grinned making the princess blush. Carina's gaze landed on Hans' right forearm.

"It's still there." She said.

At first Hans has no idea what she was talking about but when he looked at her eyeing his arm he understood. "It is. But oddly enough, I have grown to like it because of the meaning of it." He smiled.

The princess caressed the scar. "Thank you for what you did back then."

Emotion flicked in his eyes when he heard his betrothed. "It was and still is my duty to protect you and your honor I wouldn't let anyone sully your name." He caressed her face. "You don't deserve to be treated like that by a person who was the meaning of shame itself, I wouldn't let anyone get to harm you and our family." Han's voice was filled with conviction.

Carina was touched by his words.

Hans only did what is right, defending his intended's honor. He was known for being level-headed and wanted to solve the conflict by diplomacy but as they say; everything has its limits.

"He better not to mess with the girls or I will finish what I was suppose to do with him that day." He gritted his teeth as he recalled the dinner when the said man bravely presented himself as a possible suitor for one of the princesses. "Anna is happy now and I wouldn't let anyone crush it. I will crush him or her in return." Carina knew how protective Hans when it comes to his sister. She understood since she was also protective of her. Anna was such a sweet girl and she deserve to be happy."I am worried that he would do something stupid, which he always do, to hurt either of them. They love each other, if only that man could see how unbreakable the bond the they have." Hans sighed. "But he's full of malice to notice that." he paused. "And there is this Stain Elbern who is so persistent on courting Anna." He added. Hans wanted to close the gates for the nobles until the princesses got married. But he couldn't do that.

"Anna and Elsa are meant for each other and their love is strong to fend off admirers, I felt it when we were in Gadleigh with them." Carina had a sudden thought. "Will Uncle Magnus allow them to get married shortly after us? or have a double wedding?" It was a great idea to have a double wedding, to show the people and other kingdoms the bond of the the three kingdoms. They already madly in love with each other so why not have them tie the knot?

"Believe me or not I already discussed it with father but.." Hans faltered. "..he decided to let the girls enjoy each other's company for now, after all it was just a week since their reunion." That makes sense. They were still on the process of rebuilding the relationship that they shared years back and re-discovering the past.

The couple strode near the sunflower patch on the other side of the garden when a guard appeared.

"Prince Hans, Princess Carina. I apologize for interrupting but I have urgent message to deliver." the soldier bowed at them. Hans knew what was the man was doing here. He walked towards him and the soldier whispered something in his ear. Hans' hands curled into fists.

"Thank you, you may return to your post." the soldier dismissed himself.

The princess walked towards Hans and held his arm. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Young Elbern is here." Hans stated.

Carina knew who he meant. "Then we must go." Then walked towards the pathway leading them of the garden.

"He better stay away or I'll-" sound of trumpets was heard by the couple signifying a royal visitor has arrived. The moment they got out from the garden, King Einvind was already talking to King Magnus. Hans wanted to go and seek the man himself but it will be an insult not to welcome his future father-in-law.

"Father, I am pleased to see you." Carina curtsied and hugged her father.

"I am pleased to you too my darling daughter and my son." King Einvind redirected his gaze to Hans who bowed. "And who is this man I am seeing?" He asked when he saw the unfamiliar man.

"My name is Stian, son of Count Elbern, Your Majesty." In all honesty King Einvind doesn't need to know the young man's name but with the cold stares Hans was giving the Count's son mean something.

"Ah. You and your father looks similar."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Young Elbern." the Count's son bowed. King Einvind went in with King Magnus to meet the Arendellians in the drawing room leaving the couple with the young man.

The tension between Hans and Stian was evident. Carina had to say something to ease it. "Would you like some tea?" she asked. Hans' expression didn't change.

"That would be lovely, Thank you Your Highness.. And Prince Hans." the was a pause before addressing the prince. They went to the separate drawing room to have some tea.

Hans thought it was better to keep him in one place instead of have him roaming around inside their home looking for Anna. Even if his company doesn't give him any pleasure. They talked random things and Hans actively participated to keep the man distracted.

Half an hour later, fanfare of trumpets once again heard from the outside. There was another royal visitor arriving in the courtyard. Hans and others look outside the window and saw the black eagle coat of arms carried by the standard bearer. Hans recognized it once he saw it. He smiled.

The couple and their noble guest went out to welcome the royals. The senior members of the royal family were in the drawing room discussing stately matters, that's why they weren't able to welcome their royal guests.

The soldiers were dressed in maroon military uniforms.

Hans saw the carriage door opened and a prince went out dressed in blue coat and black trousers. The prince assisted the princess dressed in blue as well. The Princess has golden sunshine locks with a crown placed upon her head. She has purple eyes and red lips that put the roses to shame. She went out of the carriage. What Hans didn't expected was the prince in blue coat held out his arm once again for another princess. Once Hans saw the fiery curly locks, he smiled wider. _Another feisty redhead_. He mentally laughed. The redhead princess was dressed in green with tartan draped over her shoulder.

"Ah finally, fresh air!" the redhead exclaimed.

The couple chuckled at the redhead. "Welcome to Solskinn." Hans started. He kissed the of the princesses' hands and hugged them after. Hans turned his attention to the prince dressed in blue who gave curtsy to Carina by doing the same gesture Hans' made. "It's good to see you back here Rose and Wildfire. And of course by hunting companion Philip." Both men pat each other's back. The poor noble among them gave curtsy before dismissing himself. He felt out of place among the royals.

"Congratulations on your engagement." the golden haired princess said and her husband, Philip.

"Yeah, congratulations Sideburns." the redhead princess stated with a smirk. Princess Carina chuckled at the nickname of her future husband.

"Thank you Aurora, Philip and Merida." Carina said as they ushered them inside the castle. They talked animatedly and asked how they were and about their journey in Solskinn. It appeared Merida managed to convinced her parents to come in Solskinn together with the Princess of Adwick. Merida's parents, King Fergus and Queen Elinor still have things to do in Scotland but made sure they will be attending the wedding. However, in Aurora's case. Her parents won't make it to the wedding due to her father's old age and he was advised by the royal physician to rest. In short, both her and her husband Philip were their Kingdom's representative. They just made it in time for the ball.

"Sooooo where's Feisty?" Merida asked in eagerness. Oh how she missed her fellow redhead, they will surely make ruckus in the entire castle. The staffs were used to the running footsteps and occasional sound of broken ceramic and of course the suits of armor were not spared.

"She's in the barracks, practicing her sword. She insisted on learning to use one." Hands stated. Merida's eyes sparkled at the thought of having someone who shared her passion. Aurora just rolled her eyes at the expression that Merida was sporting.

"Merida, we're here for the ball and the wedding of Hansy. Don't even think about it." Aurora chastised. Merida pouted.

"Nawww, Rosie you are being uptight again...I thought I left mum back home." Merida mumble the last part.

"I heard that." Aurora gave Merida a playful glare.

"There there. Enough of you two." Prince Philip intervened.

The couple chuckled at their antics. Anna would be delighted to see their childhood friends after three years. The two princesses had helped Anna to recover from the accident. Hans was glad Anna had nice best friends like them after Elsa. At first he didn't think they would get along because Aurora was the same age as Elsa and Merida was a year older than Anna. The two redhead princesses were the exact opposite of the golden haired princess. Both redheads always get into trouble while the other was well behaved. It was surprising Aurora came back a year later with Merida and stayed in Solskinn for half a year. Since then the trio was inseparable. They supported each other.

"These two must have been a handful. That's very unfortunate for you my friend." Hans jested. Philip on the other hand gave a weary smile.

"You have no idea. I tried at least have them not to be on each other's throats in the entire course of journey. My wife had enough of Merida's mischievousness that would last her a lifetime." Laughter resounded the hall as they walked towards one of the drawing room.

"Merida really should look for a husband so she would stop bothering me whenever she feels bored and she's being childish for the sake of being childish." Aurora remarked.

Merida crossed her arms and huffed. "Please blondie, I don't need a man to follow me around. No offense Philip. And I am not childish! she indignantly said.

"None taken." Philip kindly responded.

"You should have told that to yourself back in the ship." Aurora sassed.

They were about to reach the drawing room when Queen Idunn got out from the library. "Oh, My dears. Good morning." she greeted with a smile.

The royal guests were stunned at Queen Idunn's beauty. Dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and her pale white skin caught their attention. _She's so beautiful_ . They all thought. Hans snickered at the trio's reaction. Their faces were priceless. _Just wait when you see her daughter._ Hans had enough amusing himself with the expense of his best friends.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Hans and Carina greeted the Queen. That was the only time the trio snapped out of their trance and greeted the Queen as well. "May I present, Queen Idunn of Arendelle."

The royal guests gave curtsy to the Queen and Hans introduced them to the Queen Idunn.

"Aunt. This is Princess Aurora and her husband Prince Philip of Adwick. And this is Princess Merida of DunBroch."

"We're pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Aurora said.

"Pleasure is all mine my dears." Queen Idunn gave them a warm motherly smile and hugged them one at a time. "Hans, have you seen Elsa? She was not in her room earlier and I checked the library but she was not there as well." royal guests waited for Hans to respond. They were intrigued about this Elsa. And judging the way Hans had addressed the Queen, they seemed close.

"Ah she's out in the barracks, watching Anna practice." the Queen nodded at the information as acknowledgement.

"Thank you, I'll just wait for her later then. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Queen Idunn smiled once again before leaving the young royals. Once the Queen was out of earshot, Hans let out a hearty laugh at his friend's expense.

"Gods! You three should've seen your faces. I never thought I would see this day of the three of you being stunned like that." Hans had a hard time composing himself. Carina had to nudged him to stop.

"Haha funny Hansy/Sideburns." the princesses said in unison. "And who is Elsa?" Aurora asked.

"My dear Rose, you'll find out later." Hans mysteriously said. Hans was sure they will be surprised on the announcement Anna will make to them. He was happy to see all his childhood friends. He was sure they will like Elsa.

They took their seats on the plush long seats in the drawing room. Aurora and her husband were sitting together while Merida unceremoniously flopped herself down and occupied one of long seats for herself by resting her feet on top of the armchair. Aurora immediately gave her a stern look but the Wildfire shrugged and ignored the golden blonde.

"I'll just ask for some tea, I'll be back in a few." Hans excused himself, letting the people inside talked among themselves. Luckily a servant was coming in his direction. Hans had asked for the servant for fresh pot of tea good for five people. The servant did what she was asked to. Hans then held the handle of the door when he saw on his peripheral vision a flash of shadow at the end of the hall. He shrugged and proceeded to join his friends and intended.

 _ **At the same time in a separate drawing room.**_

Phoebus knocked and opened the door when he was granted permission. He bowed to the Kings inside the room.

"Phoebus, Welcome back." King Magnus greeted in a jovial tone. Not knowing what happened on the other side of the castle. He will sure turn livid after he hears the news Phoebus was bearing.

"It's great to be back, Your Majesty. However, I have urgent news to deliver." His tone was grim, which caused of an eyebrow raised. King Magnus was sure that the assignment he gave Phoebus was a complete success according to the letter he received days ago. Even King Einvind and Agdar were waiting.

Phoebus leaned down to King Magnus ear and whispered the message. The King's kind eyes turned dark and his jaw flexed. Phoebus voice was too hushed for the other Kings to hear. "Where is she?"

"Esmeralda took the girls. They are safe." The moment King Agdar heard the word 'girls' he immediately stood up from his seat. He suddenly became worried.

"Alright, bring me to him. And Hans mustn't know about this. Understood?"

Phoebus assured the King and lead the three kings in the dungeon without a word spoken among them. King Magnus has to decided what to do with the man. He already let the man hurt his beloved children. He won't back down now.

* * *

The young royals were having a good time over tea. They shared stories about their travel and how were they doing in the past years. The last time they saw each other when Aurora got married, the Solskinnian siblings won't miss it for the world. Hans had often tried to play matchmaker for the two love birds but alas, he didn't have to because apparently Aurora and Philip had feelings for each other already. Now here they are happily married. As for the female redhead in the room. Merida has yet to find her..match..-literally. Her requirements for the suitors are as follows: Tall, barrel-chested (like her father), extremely good with weapons (not a husband who will limit her for using one.), kind, must be an agreeable man..as per her mother (in other terms-he must be a man of title.), which was ridiculous on the female redhead's point of view. And of course this man must be able to make Merida fall in love with him. Well good luck with finding someone like that. Merida's rough edges makes the princes turn the other way, not that she minded. In fact she like it when those men doesn't bother her.

They were enjoying each other's company, teasing here and there and scolding..mostly Merida being scolded by Aurora because the redhead has started to become childish towards her. Merida used Aurora as an excuse for her to set sail with them. Aurora begrudgingly agreed to take care of the redhead, but Merida's shenanigans weren't helping the golden blonde at all.

Their laughter of merriment were halted when they heard frantic footsteps just outside the hall. Hans got up to check on it. The whispers died down when his presence was acknowledge. There were guards stationed at every hall which weren't there a moment ago. The servants were whispering among themselves before Hans showed up. It was intriguing to be honest. Hans politely asked what was happening. The maid was hesitant because she knew what would be the prince's reaction.

"Y-your Highn-ness, um.." Hans crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Tell me what's going on. And what are the guards doing there?" His change of tone caught the attention of the other royals inside. They peered from the door. Curious eyes of the royals were boring to the servants in the hall.

"It's Princess Anna..." Hans went pale the moment he heard his younger sister's name with such a grim tone.

"What?! What happened?! where is she?!" He couldn't help but raise his voice. The servant flinched.

"I was informed she was in her room-" Hans immediately ran from the hall going to the grand staircase in haste, he didn't even bothered to let the poor servant finished her sentence. He mentally prayed for his sister's safety. Hans knew Elsa would be there for her but the appearance of the guards in the halls definitely means that the castle's security was in its height. Someone managed to break in without raising any suspicions.

Hans raced towards the third floor and was about to turn the to one of the halls where Anna's room was located when a raven haired woman appeared. Esmeralda took a step back at the incoming redhead. Hans didn't pay any attention to her.

"Whoa there Hans! Wait!" Esmeralda grabbed Hans' arm and pulling him back. "Wait! listen to me!"

"Let me go Esmé please, I have to see Anna!"

"Listen to me Sideburns!" Esmeralda's incredible strength managed to pull Hans and make him face her. "She's fine, Elsa is with her. Don't worry alright?! Calm down, please."

Esmeralda's words managed to calm him down even just for a little. "What happened?" He anxiously asked before taking his arm back.

"Bastard Selberg happened." Her tone was full of disgust and fury towards the man. As if the name wasn't worth mentioning. If only she and Phoebus were early enough to beat the crap out of him, Anna's hand shouldn't have been tainted by his filthy blood.

"That bastard.." Hans knuckles turned white.

"From what Elsa told me, the bastard called her a.. whore. Anna snapped and she knocked him unconscious."

Hans's eyes briefly widened at the fact. He knew Anna was like Merida but she never attacked anyone, she's too kind for that. But in this case the bastard called for it. What baffled most was the courage..or rather stupidity of the man to call the Princess of Arendelle a whore. King Agdar was merciful only if his wife or his daughter ask him to be. King Agdar puts the law above all, because the law protects his people from horrible men like Selberg.

"Damn Selberg...I knew he was up to something. If only I finished the job before." Hans was beyond angry. "Where is he?"

"Probably my husband locked him up already."

With that Hans calmly rolled up his sleeves and folded them neatly and thanked Esmeralda for the information. He strode past his friends who followed him and asked his intended not to be worried and keep their childhood friends company in his absence. Hans told them he will be back later.

As Hans approached the opened heavy wooden door, he heard voices. He went in and hid himself in the shadows then waited.

"You are lucky it was Phoebus who found you if Hans did, you are long dead." King Magnus was standing in front of the chained man who had blood dripping from his chin, staining his fine clothes. The two other Kings was just listening.

Selberg just smirked. "Ah your son? I bet he still nursing the wound I gave him." He laughed. "He was bravely challenged me to a duel for some wench who doesn't even love him."

King Einvind eyes narrowed and his knuckles turn white. He wanted to behead the man in a flash. "Mind your tongue." He warned.

"Oh I forgot, that bitch is your daughter," His eyes were taunting. "I never knew that doing something like this will bring forth three Kings." he laughed again. "You honor me with your presence."

"Enough." King Magnus warned. "Your crimes against the crown will not go unpunished. This time you'll face death. You should be thankful that Hans spared you." He was imprisoned for three years with the help fo his old sick father. Who begged for his son's life. He had shamed the Princess of Halland by calling her names and Hans challenged him to a duel like a man. So a duel happened and that's how Hans got his wound on his forearm. The Prince spared his life out of pity to the ailing man and have the young Selberg imprisoned instead. The man had tarnished their illustrious family name.

The Selbergs were one of the oldest noble houses of the kingdom, dating back to the founding of the kingdom itself. They had contributed to the kingdom for centuries and even at times of war.

Selberg's gaze landed to the stoic King of Arendelle who was standing beside King Magnus. "They said Arendellians are strict and upright, but lo and behold a deviant whore was in their midst." His smirk widened when he saw the King Agdar flexed his jaw. "If only I knew who was she betrothed to, I should have took her just like how I took my whores when I got a chance...that delicious body of hers is just how I like it. I feel sorry for her because she wouldn't know how man would feel like inside her. I could have filled her with my seed-" Selberg's face was planted against the cold stone floor and pain shoot up on his left cheek. He groaned and blood spluttered from his mouth.

King Agdar's white glove was tainted with crimson. "I will not condone such behavior or words against my daughter." His voice was dripping with anger, he was used to be cold and silent all the time but now his daughter's honor was being sullied by a worthless man he had to take action. Kind Agdar's family was his everything. The two kings were patient enough despite of the insult they heard but King of Arendelle was not that kind of man.

"Magnus, Einvind, I'll better check on the girls before I can kill this man with my bare hands." King Agdar walked out of the dungeon to calm himself down. The two kings never saw King Agdar so angry before. It was terrifying. His usual kind green eyes were filled with anger and hate.

Once the man was able to sit up once again, he barely steadied himself before receiving another blow on his right cheek this time from King Einvind. "Agdar encouraged me." After that he left as well.

King Magnus was left alone with the man. "Your father must be rolling in his grave for what you have done. I will not tolerate such act, you will be punished accordingly." With that King Magnus kicked Selberg's gut. "I've always wanted to do that." Then he left the man groaning in pain. But that was just a start. Once the King was out of sight, Hans revealed himself.

Selberg looked up and tried to taunt Hans but the prince has his hands already gripping his clothes and spoke. "I warned you not to go closer to my sisters." Hans gritted his teeth. He threw a powerful blow on Selberg's face before steadying him again for another one."I don't care if you insult me, just don't lay your filthy eyes nor your hands for that matter on my sisters." Hans kicked his gut.

The man wanted tried to speak. "Those bitches ..argh are deviants! they're disgusting!" Hans threw him on the floor before kicking him multiple times on different part of his body. He picked him up once again and continuously threw punches on the bastard's face

"You. Dont know. What they've. Been through!" Each words corresponded a hit. Hans was venting his anger, he wouldn't forgive this man for treating his sisters that way. He tried to be civil with him in for the sake of appearance, but the bastard's deed before was not forgotten. Selberg screamed in pain that echoed through the empty dungeon. He kept screaming because the pain was too much for him to bear anymore. Not even his arrogance will help him ease his pain. Before he was about to passed out when the beating stopped.

Hans was restrained by the guards who heard the screams, he commanded them to let him go but they didn't as per the King's orders. The prince was almost dragged out of the dungeon because of his reluctance to come with them. Hans fine clothing was tainted with blood as well as his hands. _I'll make sure you'll suffer from what you've done._ Hans swore.

* * *

 **Thank you for your support! I'll do my best to improve!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. I do not own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **Hello my readers!**

 **To all the people who reviewed Followed and Fave this story. Thank you!**

 **shadefallen. despitethedepression. baebydeng. Bunny022. Balticbard. AkiraIzumi14. nicfoto5. Mantiemo. PenguinVuele. Shadefallen. Amaterazu. RexCaldoran. Schurke. Strasza. noeliaf87. elmago02. Bloosom Charms. IceWraith and Kushuna Kyuubi.**

 **To those who are curious on what Carina looks like; she's blonde with big curls, she has grayish blue eyes.**

 **King Einvind has raven hair and blue eyes.**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story and also I would like to thank _Notthesameguest_ for beta-ing this chapter! **

* * *

After, Hans was dragged from the dungeon by three soldiers, including Kristoff who happened to be outside when he heard the shouts. Now Hans was sitting inside the council chamber along with the other royals. Carina was tending to his bruised hands. All of the royals were livid.

"How dare he say that to my daughter?!" Queen Idunn's shouted as she slammed her palms against the wooden table, startling everyone in the room. Her eyes turned dark. This was the second time they saw the Queen of Arendelle livid. The first one involved the late Queen of Solskinn.

"I know my dear, please calm yourself." King Agdar's stated as he held his wife's hand using his, now gloveless, hands. Queen Idunn wanted the man dead for good. "I know how you feel, I am Elsa's parent, too.". The Queen sat down with a huff.

"Magnus, you better executed him, or I will do it myself.", the Queen growled, making the younger royals cower in their seats.

"I wanted to, long before this happened." King Magnus sighed, while King Einvind was just seating there with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Then why didn't you?", Queen Idunn hissed. She knew she was being disrespectful towards the ruler of the Kingdom she was in, but King Magnus totally understood why Idunn was being rude to him.

"Dear, please." King Agdar warned. His wife just shot him a cold glare. It's no wonder whom Elsa got her cold glares, King Agdar thought. The Queen scowled.

Silence. No one dared to speak until Hans spoke.

"How did he manage to pass the guards unnoticed?", he said. He made sure to brief all the guards regarding the nobles' sons and the nobles themselves, who tried to get near Anna and Elsa. He assigned guards to each corners, but Selberg was still able to go in undetected.

"That's what I was trying to figure out since I took him to the dungeon.", Phoebus stated.

The Kings were silent as well as the Queen, their thoughts filled with hate and anger towards the man.

A sudden knock made them all turn their heads to the door. The King gave the person permission to enter the room. The door was opened, revealing a bloodied Solskinnian soldier who had his hands tied behind him. Kristoff, who has a blood stain at the corner of his lips, pushed him inside, making the soldier stumble, and brought him to his knees.

"Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, I found him unlocking Count Selberg's chains.". The said soldier had raven hair and dark brown eyes, he was muscular like Kristoff, but when it comes to strength was superior.

Hans abruptly stood up and glared at the man. He recognized him, he was the one who informed him the arrival of Stian Elbern.

"You!", Hans bellowed. The soldier gave him a blank look. "You traitor!". He was about to lunge to the man, when Philip and Phoebus restrained him.

"HANS! ENOUGH!", Carina shouted. She couldn't bear seeing Hans so riled up like this. It's scaring her. She knew he felt anger, but there were ways to end things in a bloodless way. Hans immediately calmed down upon hearing his betrothed.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, and gave Carina's hand a kiss.

King Magnus looked at the man and asked. "Who are you?"

The man refused to speak.

"He's Marcus, son of Baron Robert.", Phoebus said. The man named Marcus scowled at the mention of his father.

"Good Gods", King Magnus whispered, "Why are you helping Count Selberg?". His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the pommel of his sword, that was tied on the left side of his waist. After the Selberg affair, the Kings and the Princes had armed themselves.

"And why should I tell you?", Marcus smirked.

Phoebus drew his sword and pointed it to the man's neck.

"Don't you dare speak to His Majesty that way.", Phoebus hissed, and the man just chuckled.

"You think I will be threaten by your sword? I wouldn't care less if you swing it right here, right now. I lost everything after your King executed my father!", he growled.

"Your father was guilty of treason!", Phoebus retorted.

"My father was innocent! You royals don't know how to be merciful to your people! You don't deserve to rule!", Marcus spat at them.

The young royals were appalled by this, they knew they shouldn't be here, but the rulers insisted to have them present.

King Magnus rose from his seat. "So you conspired with Count Selberg for his undetected presence in my castle and planned his escape. Clever. Phoebus, please escort him to the underground dungeon and choose your most trusted guards to guard him for twenty-four hours a day, as well as Selberg. And Kristoff, thank you for delivering this traitor, have your wounds tended."

The Arendellian Captain and the Solskinnian General dragged Marcus out of the room. King Magnus was thinking of the possibilities and the connections between Selberg and Marcus. "Listen you all, young people. I ask you, as the King of Solskinn, not to say a word about what happened here to Anna and Elsa. Those poor girls suffered enough from all of this." The young royals including Esmeralda swore not to say anything.

"Yes,Your Majesty", they said.

"Good. Now all of you can go now, except for you Hans. And Esmé, please inform your husband we need him here post haste." The young royals, including Esmeralda, went out of the room.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"It's best if we wait for General Phoebus to come back. There's something else at play here." King Magnus sat back on his seat.

* * *

 _"Her?! You are engaged to a female?"_

 _"Your betrothed who doesn't even know anything about you?"_

 _"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!"_

Anna abruptly opened her eyes for dreaming something like that. But the words of the Count were echoing in her mind.

Anna's heart shattered at the reality of not knowing anything about Elsa. She claimed she loved, her but what does she know about her? Nothing. Anna started to tear up. It was so frustrating, she's trying but she couldn't remember anything. And most of all, what did Anna do to make Elsa fall in love with her? Anna was sure they never met after the incident, she remembered every ball and events she attended, because they were all in her diary. Each event was written in such detail, she even described the people who attended, but nothing about a platinum blonde with striking blue eyes. Hans never mentioned anything about Elsa prior to the betrothal. Could it be they were hiding something? Why Elsa didn't visit her during those thirteen years they were apart? Why only now? And why Elsa didn't send anything to her, if she wasn't able to visit her personally? Did Elsa forgot about her too and only remember her when they met again? But the way Elsa interacted with her was full of familiarity. She didn't act like she had forgotten her.

Gods please help me..., Anna mentally pleaded. She started to tear up, she closed her eyes and sobbed. I want to remember her and the bond we shared. I want to know everything! I have been feeling emptiness for a long time, like something was missing from inside of me.

Anna gasped as she felt a hand brushing away her tears, her eyes fluttered open and saw a pair of worried sapphire eyes looking back at her. "Shh, I'm here." Anna felt arms encircling her waist and she broke and sobbed even more on Elsa's chest. A thought popped in her mind. Does Elsa felt that way as well?

Why didn't she think of that? Elsa must have been lonely on her own for years. Maybe King Agdar didn't allow her to travel on her own, or maybe she's busy on her duties as a princess, she's after all the only heir.

If only Anna knew how Elsa tried to convince her parents years back and it came to the point Elsa begged, through a letter, King Magnus to let her see Anna.

Elsa stroked those fiery tresses of Anna as she comforted her. "What's wrong?", she asked Anna softly. The redhead ceased her sobbing and stayed silent for a while before answering.

"His words, Elsa: do you think that being betrothed with me or with another female, for that matter, is disgusting?" Anna asked in hushed voice. Elsa's blue eyes went dark with fury, the headboard and the posts of the bed were covered with frost.

Elsa was mentally planning how to end the man's life for making Anna think such things. "No, some people think it is, but we cannot choose who to love. We can't dictate what our hearts must feel." Elsa caressed the redhead's face. "Believe me, I tried to defy my heart long time ago, but I couldn't. I tried to stop what I felt back then, but then again it didn't work. It was so strong, so strong that I even defied my father for the first time because of it." The memory of freezing the entire library flashed in her mind. "It's love, my Sunshine. It is something beyond our control. Don't let other people stop you from loving something or someone just because they don't approve it or find it disgusting."

Elsa's words started to sink in. Love was like a force so powerful and strange. Anna always dreamed of marrying for love and here she was letting some horrible man ruin her dream just because he wasn't able to get what he wanted: he wanted Elsa. Elsa loved her even after all those years, she even defied- wait what?

"You defied your father because of love?", Anna's eyes were widened. She knew King Agdar was kind but scary if he wanted to be ..err, well, if the situation called for it. At first Elsa was baffled because among all of the things she said, that part was the one that caught Anna's attention. She just smiled at her Sunshine. She's really something.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and answered. "Yes, I did, and I tell you it wasn't a pretty sight." Anna raised her eyebrow, debating whether to ask or not.

Elsa smiled at her. "It was when father told me about the betrothal, I kinda froze the entire library that day", she smiled sheepishly towards Anna, who had a bewildered expression on her face.

How did she-

"Your habit of saying your thoughts out loud helps." the redhead blushed at that.

Anna felt a little light after seeing Elsa's smile. But there were still things that needed to be answered. Just like Elsa's feelings and when did start. However, she was still disheartened because of the words of the man towards them. What he said stung Anna, she had no recollection of Elsa at all, but the Arendellian Princess still loved her. Anna felt so undeserving of Elsa's love. She had forgotten the person who loved her the most.

"Elsa...Can I ask you something?" Anna hesitantly asked.

"Of course, love." Elsa smiled.

"Why do you love me?- wait that came out wrong. What made you love me? I think that's appropriate, I guess? Anyway, I was- I just wanted to know why me? It's not that I don't like it that you love me, in fact I love that you love me and I love you, too. You know I clearly don't know anything about you, except that you are gorgeous and so perfect that I can barely take my eyes off of you. Argh! I am not making any sense, maybe I should stop talking, I'll shut up. Sorry. Rambling." Anna was blushing furiously after she rambled in front of Elsa. _Way to embarrassed yourself, Anna, you did a good job,_ Anna sarcastically thought. Was there a moment when she didn't embarrass herself when she was with Elsa? Clearly there's none. She always find a way to look silly, but she didn't hear any complain from the platinum blonde, though.

Elsa, on the other hand had to restrain her mirth. She found Anna's rambling really cute and endearing. She couldn't imagine anyone who could ramble like that and end up being cute and adorable. Nope. There was only one who could pull that off without even trying. Elsa gave her redhead a soft peck on her lips before smiling at Anna lovingly.

"It makes perfectly sense to me. Why and what made me love you is simple, because you are you." Anna looked at Elsa's unwavering eyes. "Back then I wasn't sure what I felt about you, you are so…likable. Yes, that's the word. I've met a lot of princesses the same age as me, but I make them uncomfortable because I don't talk much and that's when I heard one of my nicknames, Ice Princess. Anyway, you are the first one who was not afraid to talk to me, you were like this ball of sunshine that brightens everyone's day. You are you, Anna, you didn't have to put on a mask just like the other royals to please everyone. That's what I like about you and I guess the rest is history?". Elsa's smile was reaching her eyes. She looked truly happy. Anna was silenced, she opened her mouth to say something, but Elsa cut her off. "You don't have to force yourself to remember everything we shared. You can get to know me again. Don't let that man's words affect you. No matter what the other people say: I won't ever stop loving you and I'll never leave you. I promise you that, Anna, I'll always be by your side.".

Another batch of tears made its way on Anna's cheeks and was wiped away by Elsa. The redhead mentally thanked the gods for giving her this precious and ridiculously amazing woman in front of her. She knew she have to work hard to be deserving of Elsa's love. "Oh Elsa.." Anna wrapped her arms around the platinum blonde. Anna had a loving family and mostly an understanding lover, who loved her with all her heart: she couldn't ask for more. "Most of the times I fear of waking up every morning because everything might have been just a dream. You are too good to be true, Elsa. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I'll tell you now that you are not dreaming. I am here, and I love you." Elsa lifted Anna's chin.

Anna, without hesitation, claimed the platinum blonde's lips. Elsa in return kissed back with the same passion. "I love you too.", Anna mumbled before kissing Elsa again. Anna's insecurities and doubts dissipated in an instant, the platinum blonde's lips were surely a wonder. Elsa's words lifted up Anna's heavy heart, she could get to know Elsa once again.

Anna bravely shifted from the bed and got on top of Elsa, disregarding the way her robe started to slip from her shoulders. All those days without being able to do intimate things with the platinum blonde fueled her desire. Anna couldn't deny she wanted Elsa for her, and her alone. That jealousy she felt was not helping her at all. Anna bit Elsa's lower lip gently earning a gasp from the woman beneath her. Oh, only the gods knew how much she loved hearing that sound. Elsa hiked her leg on the redhead's waist as her hands slithered their way around Anna's neck.

Anna pressed her body against the platinum blonde and gently suckled on her lower lip. When she moved her lips on the Elsa's pale delicious neck, the platinum blonde tilted her head backwards for Anna. Elsa's fingers trailed from Anna's neck down to the exposed area of her back. The robe was barely hanging on Anna's shoulders, one swipe from Elsa would surely have brought it down.

The redhead knew they have to stop, but was she willing to stop? Anna was in a daze, desire was clouding her mind. Anna's lips found their way on the valley of Elsa's breast, while her hand ventured on the hiked leg of the platinum blonde. Elsa's breath hitched at the touch and she arched her back with a moan.

That particular sound had set Anna on fire. Anna looked up and saw Elsa had her eyes closed and her face flushed. Their lack of clothing made them feel more, unlike those dresses they usually wore. Elsa looked so divine, even if she was wearing a robe, like a goddess who deserved to be worshiped and respected. Anna snapped out of her daze and mentally scolded herself for being so impulsive, Elsa deserved better than this. She had to make her feel special. The platinum blonde felt Anna stop her ministrations, so she looked at her. The redhead smiled and went back on kissing her lips, at which the platinum blonde delightfully responded. They pulled away breathless.

Anna saw Elsa's questioning eyes, so she answered the unasked question.

"I want it to be special, not just some spur of the moment thing. Perhaps after we get married?" Anna suggested. The platinum blonde bumped her nose against the redhead.

"That would only be proper," Elsa pecked Anna's lips.

Anna loved those short kisses Elsa was giving her whenever she had a chance to do so, they were so sweet. A kiss on the forehead, nose, lips, cheek…even her chin was being graced by these kisses. It seemed Elsa had grown a habit of kissing her like that, and she's not complaining.

Silenced enveloped the room.

Elsa was making random lines against Anna's exposed back, when she spoke.

"Sunshine?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling right now?" Anna looked at Elsa.

"I feel a lot better, thanks to you. But I am still angry at the man who called you names. You are not like that Elsa, and never will be. You don't deserve to be called like that. I couldn't stop myself from attacking him. I-" Elsa hugged Anna closer to her and spoke. "Thank you, Anna, for defending my honor." Elsa caressed the redhead's bruised knuckles. "Thank you, my Sunshine." Anna felt a cold sensation on her knuckles, Elsa was using her powers again to relieve her aching hands.

"I will do it again if I have to Elsa, I love you and you don't deserve to be treated as such. I'll do anything for you." Anna's conviction was strong.

"I love you too." Elsa responded with a smile. "I'll do anything for you too." The platinum blonde swore to protect Anna, and yet the redhead protected her instead. She was grateful to have Anna by her side and also their families. She'll make sure no man will hurt them again, though she was worried when Anna will see the man again. His words already made Anna doubt herself and the relationship they have. But she knew sooner or later they had to face him. Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by a growling sound. She looked at Anna who was blushing.

Elsa giggled. "Let's eat? I think it's almost lunch time," Anna only nodded in embarrassment. Who could blame her? They ate breakfast rather early and her training made her famished.

Anna shifted and got off Elsa, she sat up and fixed her robe. "I'll get you your dress," Elsa got up from the bed and went to Anna's wardrobe. "Green suits you, here" Elsa handed the green dress to Anna. The redhead blushed furiously at the compliment. "Do you need help or..." Elsa's blush was creeping up her face. Goodness Elsa you already undressed her earlier and now you are blushing! Elsa couldn't look at Anna's face, who was blushing as well.

Anna on the other hand had an idea, and smirked. She took the dress, making Elsa looking at her in surprise. "I think I can manage, thank you." Anna slowly and innocently untied her robe. The redhead slowly took off her robe, exposing her adorable freckles on her shoulders but not exposing her assets. It was excruciatingly slow in Elsa's opinion.

The platinum blonde was frozen in place, she was having a hard time breathing. For someone who has the power of ice and snow, she suddenly felt hot. Her widened eyes were glued on the exposed skin of the redhead. "W-what? -" Elsa turned around, back facing the redhead. "What are you doing, there's a changing screen over there?!" she blushed. A burst of laughter came from the redhead making the platinum blonde look over her shoulder, blushing.

"That was adorable! Elsa, you should've seen your face!" Anna laughed heartily, making the other occupant of the room blush even more. Anna wore her robe properly. She never saw Elsa blush like that.

"Why you!", Elsa tackled her and pinned her on the bed. "So you planned it? Oh, now you just declared war, Sunshine!". Anna didn't know what Elsa meant by that ,until she felt fingers on her sides tickling her.

"ELSA! S-stop! oh Gods!" Anna's laughter filled the room, she was squirming under the platinum blonde.

"This is what you get for doing that to me." Elsa tickled the redhead under her relentlessly. Anna kept screaming Elsa's name over and over and begging her to stop, the platinum blonde couldn't stop her mirth as well. Anna was flailing her arms and trying to push Elsa off her. But being tickled like that had rendered her powerless.

"Elsa! I y-yield! please stoooop!" Anna screamed.

The platinum blonde then stopped her ministrations, leaving the redhead breathless and flushed because of too much laughing. She quickly got off the redhead fearing Anna will retaliate, but before that she planted a kiss on the redhead's lips. "Come now, get dress so we could eat.".

Anna was too breathless to respond. The platinum blonde just giggled at the sight.

Elsa went for her dress, but noticed the blood stain and frowned. "Hmm, I'll just make one of mine", she mumbled.

Anna sat up and asked "Did you say something?" She got off from the bed and went over where Elsa was. "Oh, I am so sorry about that", she stated upon seeing the blood stain.

"Sunshine, please I have more dresses. It's fine." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. There they went again, those kisses.

"But-"

"No buts," Elsa smiled and took Anna's dress. "Here, dress up, and no more teasing." she gave Anna a stern look, who in return just smiled innocently and went over the changing screen.

The robe was draped over the screen. "Are you sure you don't wanna look?" Anna teased.

Elsa's eyebrow twitched. "Anna", she called her name sternly.

"What? You had no problem looking at me earlier, and you even undressed me, sooo what's the problem?", Anna giggled as she struggled to wear her dress, letting out soft grunts.

"Anna! You asked for it!" Elsa flicked her wrist and conjured a pile of snow above Anna, without warning flopping it on her.

"What- OH MY PHOENIX! cold! cold! cold! ELSA YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Anna screamed as she quickly swiped off the snow from her body.

On the other side of the screen, Elsa was covering her mouth to restrain her laughter, her face turning red because of it.

"I'll get you back for this!". Anna appeared from behind the screen wearing her three-quartered sleeved green dress and her hair still had some snow sticking out from it. She scowled at the robe clad princess in front of her.

"Really now?", Elsa said with a hint of sarcasm. Without a struggle, unlike Anna, managed to get dress with a simple swipe of her fingers. Her robe was turned into an off shoulder sleeveless ice dress with a sweetheart bodice that sparkled whenever she move.

Anna's jaw-dropped upon witnessing it, she saw Elsa in her ice dresses before but she never witnessed how she made them, and this one was way more stunning than that high-collar ice dress. This one showed generous amount of skin, Elsa's shoulders were exposed as well as her arms.

"I saw your adorable freckled shoulders and showing mine is only fair." Elsa watched Anna gawked at her.

Damn that dress…,Anna mentally groaned.

"Anna dear? Are you still with me?", Elsa asked with a hint of amusement. Anna snapped out of her stupor and saw Elsa giggling.

 _She's really enjoying this._ Anna rolled her eyes.

"Let's go?". Elsa held out her hand and Anna took it, but instead of going towards the door, she pulled the platinum blonde and kissed her.

Elsa indulged her Sunshine and kissed her back. Anna placed her hand at the platinum blonde's nape while the other was entwined with the latter's hand.

They were lost in their own world, as if the entire universe stopped revolving around them. Anna's love for Elsa was too strong to ignore, as well as Elsa's love for Anna. Though one of them remembers and other doesn't, that doesn't hinder them to love one another, get to know one another. Anna knew Elsa loved her with or without her memories, but she still wanted to know who was the latter before. Before she became her betrothed, she would shout loud and clear how lucky she was to have Elsa in her life to the world.

They pulled away and shared few short kisses before deciding they should stop. "I love you", Anna whispered.

"I love you too", Elsa answered.

This time it was Elsa who kissed the redhead. Elsa felt a strong force pulling her towards the redhead, it was futile to resist it. She had her hands on Anna's waist and let her lips ravish her Sunshine's soft sweet lips. The two were to engrossed with each other and forgot what they were supposed to do or supposed to go. They spend quite some time kissing, before finally going downstairs. Both were giving each other short kisses on the cheeks and on the lips, but they made sure they were alone in every hall they passed by. The moment they were at the end of the hall, they almost bumped into King Einvind. The King halted his steps so he wouldn't collide with the princesses.

"Oh, Your Majesty." Anna curtsied at the King. King Einvind had raven hair with blue eyes and he was quite muscular. Elsa curtsied as well when she heard Anna greeted him. That was the first time she met the King of Halland.

"Ah, little Fireball", King Einvind gave the princess a kiss on the back of her hand, "I haven't seen you when I last visited here.". He smiled at them.

"We stayed in Gadleigh for a while, we just got back few days ago." Anna responded in a cheerful way. She tried to get over the incident that happened in the morning and being her usual cheery self helped her a lot.

"I see now, and who is this lovely lady with you?". King Einvind did the same gesture to Elsa.

The platinum blonde spoke. "My name is Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, Your Majesty", Elsa smiled at him, and his eyes showed recognition after he heard her name.

"Agdar's daughter, you definitely have the looks of your mother", he complimented, "and the aura of you father. I heard many great things about you and I can see that you'll be a great Queen someday.".

Elsa didn't expect to hear such compliments, though she was glad that in a world of men she was able to get an acknowledgement because of her work.

"Thank you, Sir."

Anna who was observing them was quite happy her Snowflake was getting along with another ruler.

"I mustn't keep you both, I am sure your guests will be delighted to see you. Especially that Fire cracker", the King chuckled. Einvind went on his way, leaving both princesses confused with his words.

Anna looked at Elsa who shrugged, maybe there were guests who arrived when they were asleep. Esmeralda was here too, could it be he meant the raven haired woman? Esmeralda can be a fire cracker whenever she wanted. Anna chuckled at her thoughts leaving Elsa clueless.

"Are you alright? Should I get the royal physician because laughing alone is not normal?", Elsa teased.

Anna glared at her and Elsa rolled her eyes as a response.

"Haha, it's so funny that I would die laughing", Anna deadpanned. The redhead hugged Elsa's arms and walked with her towards the Queen's dining room.

"I just wanted to make sure that my future wife is sane enough to keep me sane", Elsa drolled. Being a monarch means many lives depends on you, you will be shouldering the entire Kingdom with all its good and bad sides. Maintaining the balance between nobles and commoners is the most hard thing to do as a monarch, local and international state affairs surely weigh a person down. Elsa needed Anna to be her rock in all of that, just like how her father needed her mother by his side.

"Honestly speaking, I am insane", Anna said cheerfully. Elsa raised her royal eyebrow at her. "Insanely in love with you", the redhead grinned making the latter blush.

"You and your sweet mouth", Elsa mumbled, but Anna heard it.

"What? You like my sweet mouth, especially when I do this". Anna gave Elsa a kiss on the corner of her lips.

Elsa looked around the area if anyone was around, then she smirked. "Yes, I like that, but I like this even more."

Anna felt that she was being pinned on the wall near the door of the queen's dining hall and after that she felt the platinum blonde's lips against hers. The redhead's eyes widened as she was still processing after what had transpired. Once again she was lost into the kiss, conveying her feelings for the platinum blonde through it. She licked Elsa's lips before nibbling at it, earning a soft moan from the platinum blonde. Her hands were on Elsa's sides, pulling her closer. She felt Elsa's pink muscle trying to enter her mouth, but she clamped it shut to tease the blonde.

Elsa was having none of that, so she bit Anna's lips, making her gasp. The platinum blonde was about to slide her tongue inside when she heard a coughing noise. They pulled away abruptly and looked at the direction of the sound.

They saw a blushing Kristoff, who refused to meet them in the eye and then suddenly the ceiling became interesting for him. The person in front of him was none other than Queen Idunn herself.

Both princesses blushed and extracted themselves from one another in haste. The queen did her best not to do something unqueenly such as face palming, instead she sighed.

"Girls," both Anna and Elsa were sporting red faces and ears because of embarrassment and to add insult to the injury, Kristoff was there as well, though he was finally giving them a knowing smile. Elsa was embarrassed as hell.

"I was guessing you'd be here since it's already lunch, but we will be dining at the great dining hall because you, Anna, have guests." Anna's eyes furrowed, then it clicked, she saw Esmeralda and her husband earlier, and they were probably the guests Queen Idunn referred to. "Captain, please inform my husband that we will follow shortly." The blonde captain hastily dismissed himself without forgetting to bow to the royalty.

After Kristoff left, the three women were silent.

They were beyond embarrassed, who wouldn't be embarrassed?, mortified even!, they were caught by the Queen _twice_ doing something intimate. The Queen wouldn't blame them, they were young and full of raging hormones and let's not forget they were madly in love with each other.

"I know you, girls, are ...exploring. You are new to this and you find it exciting and won't be able to keep your hands to yourselves." the Queen's tone was motherly. "Elsa, I know how you feel about Anna and same goes to you, Anna. But please, do it within the confines of your respective bedchambers. I wouldn't forbid you for doing all this, you both are engaged and soon to be married. All I ask is self-control whenever you are in public places such as this hallway. Did I make myself clear?". The Queen left no room for argument. Idunn was just being strict because it may damage their reputation in public, she just wanted to have the people respect her daughters.

Anna and Elsa nodded in response, but they refused to meet her eyes.

"Is that all? You both were so good with your tongues earlier and now you are not using them to say a word." Both of them were mortified.

Elsa's eyes were widened for hearing like that from her mother. "M-mother!"

"Ah, there you go, they are still working. If these things go on, I'll make sure to prepare for my new grandchild, yes?", the Queen said with mirth in her voice.

"What?!", they shouted in unison, earning the looks of the servants who passed by. Both of them were gaping at their mother.

"Already in sync, not bad", the Queen teased as she chuckled.

Elsa's face was beet red, while Anna's was redder than before. "I think it's best for you to follow me so you won't get lost.". The young royals followed their mother like baby ducklings.

"This is your fault", Elsa whispered.

Anna looked at her incredulously. "What? You were the one who pinned me there!", Anna hissed.

"If only you didn't tease me like that, I could've resisted kissing you, and you were the one who kissed me first.".

Anna rolled her eyes. "It's your fault you are irresistible", the redhead mumbled.

Queen Idunn just shook her head and restrained herself from laughing at her daughters. She was actually happy now that Anna was back in Elsa's arms, she could feel happiness started to find Elsa after those painful long years. Queen Idunn would love to be reconnected with her daughter, she was finally having her back. In front of the other royals and nobles, Elsa call her parents Your Majesties, so cold and distant, though she call them Mama and Papa in front of their relatives and friends, but that was all, after that she'd isolate herself in her room. Elsa was good at charades, her expressions were schooled. But this Elsa she was seeing was different, so carefree. During the past days she wasn't stoic, cold or distant towards them, and it was all because of a certain redhead with teal eyes. Queen Idunn was grateful to Anna.

She could still hear her two daughters bickering behind her.

"Girls, keep it down.". Immediately the whispering haltened, and the Queen turned to face them. "Seriously, you're both adults and here you are bickering like children. Good grief", the Queen sighed. They arrived at the door and a footman announced their arrival, making the other occupants of the room turn their heads.

"We apologize for keeping you waiting", Queen Idunn said before entering. The room became silent, until Merida stood up and practically jumped on Anna, hugging her in the process.

"Fiesty! It's good to see you again! Gods, it's been years!", Merida dramatically said.

"Mer, it's good to see you again!", Anna responded happily. It had been a while since these two pranksters saw each other. Merida gave Anna a kiss on the cheek, a greeting they were accustomed to ever since they were children. Both redhead were talking animatedly, before a tall golden blonde haired princess went to their direction.

"Merida, what did I just told you?", Aurora sighed, then smiled and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "It's great to see you Anna."

"Rose! I missed you both!". Anna hugged her long-time friends, unaware of the pair of icy blue jealous eyes watching them and of the snowflakes falling from the ceiling. _Wait what?_ Anna looked up and saw snow was falling from the inside, shocking Carina, King Einvind, Phoebus, Philip and the servants, while Esmeralda was sporting a wide smirk.

Esmeralda was familiar with that kind of look.

Somebody's in trouble, Esmeralda mentally sang.

Anna finally look at her side and saw Elsa just standing there. Her eyes became vibrant blue.

"What the- it's snowing!", Merida stated in shock and Aurora was just gaping. Anna was panicking inside, she couldn't put a finger on what was happening and then it came rushing back to her when they were in Gadleigh. Good gods this can't be good. Anna said to herself.

"Elsa", King Agdar called with a smile, making the platinum blonde snap at her thoughts. The snow dissipated in an instant.

Four princesses were awkwardly standing near the door way, since Queen Idunn had long took her seat leaving the young royals on their own.

"Anna, my princess, why don't you introduce them to Elsa?", King Magnus mentally berated herself for forgetting to mention them to Elsa: now she felt the platinum blonde was angry with her.

"O-of course, uhh..Elsa this is Merida, Princess of DunBroch." Merida looked at Elsa's piercing blue eyes that were making her shiver and she curtsied to Elsa, while the platinum blonde did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Merida of DunBroch. I'm Elsa, Princess of Arendelle."

"Pleasure to meet you as well", Merida responded with a small smile.

"And this is Aurora, Princess of Adwick." Aurora looked at Elsa up and down making the platinum blonde put her stoic mask.

"Pleasure to meet you, Aurora of Adwick."

"Pleasure is all mine." Aurora responded with a smile. _So this is the Elsa I kept on hearing about_.

"Now that the introduction is settled, why don't you all beautiful ladies take your seats? I specifically asked the chefs to cook your favorite meals!". King Magnus was enthusiastic.

Unlike usual arrangement in formal gatherings, the golden blonde and the Wildfire had Anna sit between them. Anna glanced at the platinum blonde who sat in between Esmeralda and Queen Idunn. Anna wanted to sit next to her Snowflake, but her friends practically dragged her to her seat.

* * *

The royals and their guests were chatting amongst each other, the dining room filled with laughter and merriment. The three best friends were catching up with each others, the senior members of the royal family, their guests and the betrothed couple were discussing wedding, while Elsa was there silently eating her smoked salmon. Not sparing any glance to anyone. She would very much like to bolt out of the room and lock herself in her bedchambers. She knew she didn't have to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. And the fact Anna didn't mentioned any childhood friends to her was just adding fuel to the fire. She wasn't this jealous when Esmeralda became all handsy on Anna. Elsa just saw two princesses kiss her betrothed, she must be the only one doing that. Or perhaps she's being territorial?

"Anna loves you, you know?". Elsa looked at her side and Esmeralda was smiling to her. "You don't have to worry about competition."

Elsa blushed, how come Esmeralda knew about her feelings? The platinum blonde looked at Anna's direction, she was giggling and smiling. She seemed happy with her friends. Elsa was not just jealous in a romantic way, but jealous of the bond Anna had with the two princesses, the bond they used to have. Elsa knew she shouldn't complain because they are already engaged, but she couldn't help but to feel like this.

"I am not worrying about anything", Elsa denied, and continued to eat.

"You can deny it, but the way you look at her tells me a different thing.". Elsa's mask was being peeled off by the raven haired woman.

"I- just can't help it. I love her so much..", Elsa sighed. "I don't know why I am feeling like this", she admitted.

"And she loves you too. I watched her grew up, Elsa. Despite her happy disposition, she's lonely inside. When Aunt Siv took me under her wing, I lived there with them. I always heard her crying at nights, calling out someone's name when she was just seven." Elsa looked at Esmeralda. Anna was like that when she was a child?

"Why?"

"At first I didn't know, but I wanted to, so I could help the poor girl. I asked Hans and Aunt Siv everything about Anna, then they mentioned her friends, those two were her only friends back then. I accidentally heard King Magnus mention your name when I was sneaking out of my room one night. The following night I heard Anna's cries and she was calling out your name in her sleep." Elsa's eyes were wide as saucers upon hearing Esmeralda's words.

"What?...", the platinum blonde hushly asked.

"I didn't know who you were until I bravely asked Aunt Siv about you, I asked Anna about your name and she didn't know anything. Then I met you for the first time when you went to Tonsberg. Believe me, I was surprised upon learning your name."

Elsa's eyes were glistening with tears. Even if Anna's mind doesn't remember her, her heart does. The unconscious part of her does remember her.

Esmeralda squeezed Elsa's hand that was placed on the dining table. "Your presence will be a great help for her", she smiled.

Elsa nodded, fearing her voice would crack if she attempted to say a word.

"Please, love Anna and protect her from any harm."

"Of course I will. I love her", Elsa said with conviction.

"Elsa..", Esmeralda trailed off, she wanted to say something but she was having second thoughts if it was wise to tell Elsa.

"Yes?"

Esmeralda smiled and said "We are always here for you and Fiesty, we are family."

Elsa responded with a smile. "Thank you, Esmé", she said. The nickname of Esmeralda made the older woman chuckle.

"I bet it was Fiesty who told you that."

"Indeed." Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed softly.

King Agdar was eyeing his daughter because the sudden coldness in the room dissipated. He saw her laughing along with Esmeralda. He would do anything just to keep her daughter happy. Then his thoughts reverted back to Selberg's disgusting words against his daughter and he wanted to kill the man with his own bare hands. No one disrespect his family in his presence and get away with it.

The conversations continued until the luncheon was over. Anna was about to call out Elsa when King Agdar motioned his daughter to follow him. Both princesses shared a glance before heading out in opposite directions. Anna was with her friends, while Elsa was tailing her father to the library.

Elsa and her father were sitting across each other in the library. King Agdar was reading one of the papers on a small table between them. "Why you didn't tell me about this?"

If she didn't know she was already engaged, she would've have burn that particular document. "I feared that you would agree to it", Elsa simply replied.

"What? Why did you think of that?", the King confusedly asked.

"I knew you always wanted to have the Duchy back to our Kingdom without shedding any blood. And marriage was the perfect way to do it.".

"Elsa, I always wanted you to be happy, and besides I knew you wouldn't agree to it.".

"Of course I wouldn't", Elsa frowned. This took the King's attention. He noticed Elsa had let her guard down, she was being herself, not the usual cold Elsa he knew. He smiled. _Anna was definitely the best choice for you, my dear daughter_. "I heard a horrible rumor about this Duke, and what he had done to Halland. I wouldn't want any greedy man in our Kingdom."

"That's why Magnus and I made a pre-contract between you and Anna until you are officially engaged, which will happen tomorrow night." Elsa looked at her father.

"The ball?"

"Yes, Magnus insisted on announcing your engagement to fend off men who would try to sweep you off your feet." He chuckled. There was a pause of silence, then the next words she heard completely threw Elsa off. "So Elsa, when are you planning to give me a grandchild?"

"P-papa! Not you too!" Elsa face was glowing. Of course Mama told him. Ugh.

"What? I always wanted to have a big family, and I am growing old my dear. I want to see a small version of you or Anna or much better both."

"Both?!" Elsa was flabbergasted on the things her father was saying. "Papa, we're not even married yet!", Elsa chided.

"That can be arranged soon as possible", King Agdar said with such enthusiasm. "I'll ask the servants to move out your things and be transferred to Anna's room after the announcement so you both can be familiar with one another." Elsa was beyond mortified. Her uptight father was suggestively telling her to be familiar with Anna. She couldn't believe her father just said that. What in the Freya's name is happening?!

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my father?". Elsa's face was red in embarrassment.

"I am your father, dear", he chuckled. "Your mother is not that good keeping secrets you know. She may have or may have not mentioned your…exploration in your Uncle Magnus' study." Elsa looked down and wished that the ground would swallow her whole rather than dealing with her overly enthusiastic father and mortification.

"Don't tell your mother that I told you about this, she'll kill me", he jested.

Elsa stood up. "I'll just look for Anna."

"Oh already? Don't tire her out my dear." King Agdar laughed. Elsa internally groaned. Her father was being weird all a sudden. It was so not like him.

Elsa dismissed herself and closed the door. Once the door was shut, King Agdar's bright attitude was replaced by his usual one. "That would keep you from thinking about that horrible man.". He let out a small smile and continued to review the state papers on the table.

* * *

Anna and her friends went to the gardens, they were currently seated on the grass with their legs were tucked under them. Oh, how much they missed playing in that particular place. They would play hide and seek and most of the times pranking Aurora. The Princess of Adwick was a good sport, she'd be angry at the redheads and forgive them a moment later, she couldn't stand being mad at her redheads. Being the eldest among them was hard sometimes.

Merida was bombarding questions to Anna about the snow in the dining hall: how it happened? Was the castle haunted by some ice ghost? Or was it some magic-related thing?

"Whoa, slow down Mer, I won't be able to answer your questions at once!". Anna knew she didn't want to divulge Elsa's ability, unless the platinum blonde would tell them herself.

"Sooo is it haunted? Magic? What? Tell me!"

Anna was hesitant and Aurora noticed it.

"Mer! Enough of that. Just ignore her Anna, she is just being annoying again. Ouch! What was that for?!". Merida gave the golden blonde a light smack on her arm.

"Nothing. I just feel like it because you are being a mom again!", Merida huffed.

"Now now, please don't be like that", Anna pleaded. Seriously they were already old for these bickering.

The two princesses mumbled "Fine. Sorry".

"Anyway, when did you too arrived?". Aurora told Anna their arrival that morning, omitting some parts of her story. Aurora wanted to breach a certain topic she's really interested in.

"So Anna, who is this Elsa?". A faint blush graced her cheeks. The visiting royals had their wide knowing smile. They looked at Anna in anticipation.

"U-uhh she's…my betrothed", Anna whispered the last part as her blush intensified.

"Congratulations!", Aurora and Merida said in unison and gave Anna a group hug. The redhead thanked them.

Aurora had her smirk on. "You really have a good taste, Fiesty pants. She's beautiful, and from what I heard before, a certain Princess of Arendelle was known for being elusive when it comes to her suitors. How did you managed to get her attention?". She gave Anna a playful nudge.

"W-well, we were childhood friends." Anna's friends just blinked and looked at each other before looking at Anna again.

"But we never saw her before." Merida said.

Anna steeled herself and told them the story of what happened thirteen years ago, and the story of her father about how she was prior to the arrival of the two. Aurora and Merida were surprised about what happened, they didn't expect things to be that drastic and traumatic for someone in such a young age. They shed tears and comforted each other as Anna narrated how she felt when she learned about it, and how frustrated she was for not knowing anything from the past. Both royals gave Anna encouraging words to lessen the pain she felt and to convince her that she deserved the platinum blonde even after all that.

"Elsa loves you, I saw it in her eyes. The way she looked at me earlier was intimidating. She thought I was trying to steal you from her." _I felt she's so possessive of you_ , Aurora mentally added.

"Really?" ,Anna asked, her sunny disposition returning.

"Really Fiesty, my knees almost gave in because of the way she looked at me", Merida shivered upon remembering Elsa's cold demeanor.

They chuckled at Merida's words.

"Thank you, both of you."

Aurora wanted to lighten the mood by bringing up Merida's escapades in the ship while they travelled.

"Can you imagine? I was stuck in a ship for three days with her!", she dramatically said.

"I wasn't that bad! You tend to exaggerate everything." Merida scowled.

"Well Mer, the way Rose was telling me was not exaggeration, it's just a fact." Anna deadpanned before erupting in a roar of laughter.

"You two are ganging up on me again! I hate you both."

"We love you too, Mer", Aurora and Anna gave the scowling redhead a hug. A male voice interrupted them.

"Your Royal Highnesses, I apologize for disturbing you." The trio broke the hug and looked at the man. He bowed.

"Oh, Kristopher." Anna stated.

"It's Kristoff, Your Highness". Aurora smirked because the other redhead next to her became silent for a moment.

"Right, Kristoff. Sorry". Anna let out a chuckle. "Is there anything you wanted to say?".

"Princess Elsa asked me to give this to you." Kristoff handed Anna a letter with a snowflake seal on it and Anna's name on the other side.

"Thank you, Kristoff!". The captain dismissed himself. Anna opened the letter and let out a bright smile. The letter contained Elsa's impeccable hand writing. Gods, even her hand writing is perfect. The letter reads:

 _Dear Anna,_

 _First of all I would like to apologize for not being able to spend time with you after luncheon, and also for worrying earlier in the dining hall. I couldn't help myself to feel jealous. I know I shouldn't be and I trust you._

 _You can come and find me after you spent time with your friends. I would like to tell you something, but writing it here will not be appropriate. I'll see you later, I love you._

 _Love, Elsa_

 _P.S. You are always in my mind and in my heart._

Anna couldn't help grinning like a love struck person. She felt warmth radiating from her chest throughout her body. She felt so loved.

Anna folded away her letter and put it inside her pocket.

"Whooo, lover girl sent you a letter: no wonder you are grinning like fool there, Fiesty!", Merida smirked.

"You're just jealous because no one gives you love letters." Aurora deadpanned.

"Whatever." Anna giggled at their interaction.

"Mer, we should look for a partner for you for the ball!", Anna declared. Merida was horrified at the idea.

"No, please! Anything but that! I would rather be chased by Mordu!", Merida stated as if being chased by some big black bear was more appealing than having a partner for the ball.

"Oh, no you don't: how about that burly man who gave Anna her letter?", Aurora smirked. This caught Anna's interest. Matchmaking was something she really wanted to play. _Maybe I could ask Elsa for help in this._

They relentlessly teased the other redhead for having Kristoff as her partner for the ball. Merida almost wanted to shoot them with her bow and arrow for too much teasing.

* * *

After dinner, Elsa had been oddly warm with the other visiting royals, she and the others were sharing stories and experiences about their usual duties as heirs. They were nice and friendly towards her, it made her regret her previews action towards them, but who could blame her and her feelings? Anyway, she stayed in the other library because having her and her father in the same place after that conversation would be bad for her mental health. Seriously, why her parents wanted to have something she couldn't give them? It's not like she regret choosing Anna, but her parents wanted it. Does she wanted to have a child? Or does Anna would like to be a mother? Why didn't she think of that before? What if Anna would like to be a mother and she was taking it away from her?

That's what Elsa wanted to talk about with Anna. The only time Elsa and Anna saw each other that day was dinner, she didn't mind Anna spending time with her friends but she got a bit lonely.

Here she was, in her room, waiting for her redhead to visit her. Her mind was filled with thoughts, she sat on her bed and crossed her legs to prop her elbow on them while her chin was perched on her hand.

Sooner or later Anna would become Princess of Arendelle and then Princess-Consort when Elsa ascend to the throne. A smile found its way to her lips. Her gaze fell on her trunk and she stood up to open it. She took a small box and placed it on her hand. She carefully opened the box revealing a silver piece of jewelry with wing like design and a sapphire stone sitting at its center.

A series of knocks almost made Elsa drop the box she was holding, she quickly hid it under her pillow and fixed herself. "Come in", she softly said as she sat down on her bed again. The door opened revealing an enthusiastic redhead. Ah, well that's what Elsa saw because the redhead was sporting an excited smile.

"Elsa! You wouldn't believe what just happened!", Anna started, before closing the door behind her. Anna flopped herself next to Elsa.

Elsa giggled at her Sunshine. "What?", she said amused.

"Hans gave Carina his ring! Can you believe that?!". Anna was raising her arms to express how excited and happy she was. Like a baby, Elsa thought.

"Of course, they are going to get married after all," Elsa answered.

"No, this one is different!", Anna's voice was full of joy.

"Oh really? How different?". Elsa knew other countries used engagement rings, but Arendelle didn't.

"You see, we don't practice engagement rings for a betrothal.". Elsa looked at her and nodded signaling her to go on. "It's our family tradition to give your betrothed a ring that symbolizes our royal house. Papa has a solid gold ring with a Phoenix engraved on it and he told me that Mama has one, too. Well only the first borns were given a chance to have them and give them to their spouse." Anna said with a pout. "Hans was supposed to give it to Carina on their wedding day, but I saw her wearing it! He really couldn't wait for his wedding day!"

Elsa, who listened, was happy for Hans to be married to the woman he loved. Maybe she was so distracted that she didn't even noticed the ring Carina was wearing. "That's an interesting tradition. He couldn't really wait for the wedding day. I see, so you don't have any ring?". Elsa inquired, her heart was beating faster while waiting.

Anna thought for a moment, "I do! but…I lost it somewhere.". Anna's memory was fuzzy, she knew she always kept it hidden on a certain place only her would know. That ring was important to her and promised to herself she will give it to her future spouse.

"What? You have? I thought only the first born is allowed to have one?", Elsa probed.

"Well, I don't remember much about how I managed to have one but Hans told me once that I didn't stop throwing tantrums because I wanted to have one so badly, so Papa had the goldsmith make one for me. Mine was silver, I think? Because Hans' ring was gold with a ruby on it. Papa only gave it to me when I swore that I won't give it to anyone else other than my future spouse." Anna's gaze fell on Elsa who was blushing at the redhead's words. The redhead blushed as well once she realized why the platinum blonde was fidgeting on her place.

"I- uh..I w-was looking for it but it's missing." Anna's voice was sad.

"Hey, chin up Sunshine. Don't let it make you sad alright?", Elsa enveloped the redhead in an embrace.

"But I wanted you to have it..", Anna tone was defeated.

Elsa was touched at Anna's words, she place a kiss on Anna's temple and smiled. "What does it looks like? I can make one for you." Elsa offered. True she can make a replica using her ice magic. Elsa's ice never melts nor can ever be destroyed.

"Thank you Elsa but if only I didn't lose it…maybe I can have a goldsmith make it again?", Anna asked more to herself than Elsa.

"You could, but can you describe it for me?", Elsa asked again.

Anna nodded and told Elsa how it looks like. "It's silver, as I told you earlier, and it has wing like design...you know, a Phoenix' wings, and they meet on the center, and instead of a ruby, mine has a sapphire on it. Like your eyes", Anna complimented.

Elsa forgot to breath for a moment. So the ring had more meaning than she initially knew. She knew the meaning of the ring because.. well, it's common to give a ring to your spouse, but she didn't knew the other meaning of the ring when a Solskinnian royalty gave it to their spouses. A tradition that dates back generations.

"Elsa?..", Anna trailed off when she felt Elsa's heart beat really fast.

When she heard Anna call out her name, she calmed herself before reaching out under her pillow, retrieving the small box. The redhead eyed Elsa curiously and when her eyes landed on the thing the platinum blonde was holding her breath hitched.

Elsa carefully revealed the piece of jewelry inside the small box before looking at the redhead's teal orbs.

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing, how come Elsa had this?

"H-how-"

"You gave it to me thirteen years ago…before we left for Arendelle."

Anna just stared at the silver ring, speechless.

A sudden jolt in her head startled her and Elsa.

 _"Are you going today?"_

 _"Marry me Elsa!"_

 _"Promise I'll write and I'll be good"._

 _"Papa I asked Elsie to marry me and she said yes!"_

 _"Visit me soon okay?"_

Anna had her eyes closed and was clutching her head as she had the vision of a small girl dressed in green happily jumping and playing with a girl with platinum blonde hair with blue eyes. Who are these children? Argh!

Anna was panting and having a hard time breathing, the pain she felt in her head was too much to bear. Pure torture.

 _"Elsa please play with me!"_

 _"Anna go back to sleep."_

 _"Elsaaaaaaaaaa."_

 _"No, Anna."_

"Anna! Anna! Gods! What's happening?", Elsa's frantic voice was fading in the background as Anna was on the brink of losing her consciousness. A manly voice suddenly asked what happened.

"Kristoff! She needs a physician, find one quick!".

Anna screamed in pain while clutching at her head with both hands, the redhead's body felling on Elsa's bed.

"Anna, love, please, stay with me! Love, please!", Elsa's cracked voice called out. She was crying. She was shaking Anna, trying to open her eyes, but to no avail. "I love you…Anna!".

Anna wanted to respond but she couldn't. She could hear faint voices fading out as she completely lost her consciousness.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite my story!**

 **Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. I do not own Frozen. Disney does.**

 **Hello my readers!**

 **To all the people who reviewed Followed and Fave this story. Thank you!**

 **shadefallen. despitethedepression. baebydeng. Bunny022. Balticbard. AkiraIzumi14. nicfoto5. Mantiemo. PenguinVuele. Shadefallen. Amaterazu. RexCaldoran. Schurke. Strasza. noeliaf87. elmago02. Bloosom Charms. IceWraith and Kushuna Kyuubi.**

 **Hi guys! I'll be busy next week but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **I am thankful to your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

Anna was walking down the hallway when she saw a small girl with red hair and teal eyes running down her way. She gasped when the little girl went right through her.

 _Am I dead?_ she asked herself.

She turned around to follow the little girl, soon after she found her in the castle's kitchen bugging the people there by begging them to give her a chocolate. A woman turned around to face the little girl smiled. Again, the woman's face made her gasped.

 _Linnea? She looks so young!_

" _ **Princess Anna chocolates will spoil your lunch,"**_

Anna's eyes went wide as she heard Linnea. _Princess Anna?!_ Anna looked at the younger version of herself who was pouting at maid, as well as her nanny back then, with pleading puppy dog eyes.

" _ **Pwease, Linnea just once piece? Pwease?" little Anna pleaded. Her nanny had to resist the little princess' cuteness because she was specifically ordered by the King not to give his daughter any sweets not after little Anna finished her proper meal.**_

 _ **Linnea crouched down and held little Anna's shoulder and spoke. "Princess, I would really like to give you..." Anna's eyes sparkled in delight but soon dimmed because of her nanny's next words. "..but your father, the King, had ordered me not to give you any, I'm sorry." Linnea gave little Anna a sad smile.**_

Anna saw her younger self slumped her shoulders and looked really sad.

 _ **Linnea bit her lip, "Well, how about this..I'll give you an extra piece after you finished your lunch." little Anna's eyes brightened and smiled happily.**_

" _ **Thank you! Thank you!" little Anna then ran from the kitchen to play and wait for lunch to be serve.**_

Anna shook her head at her younger self's antics, nothing could really separate her and the love of chocolates. She followed the energetic child the whole time. Anna was there watching everything from a distance. _Is this all real? or am I just dreaming? I don't remember any of these._ Anna watched her younger self play in the gardens, with Hans and sometimes her nanny. She felt nostalgic. Anna could hear everything but no once can hear her nor see her.

Her young self was running and Anna was going after her until a bluish cloud like appeared distorting everything. _What's happening?!_ She panicked. Everything went dark and she could only see the bluish clouds. A moment later the cloud swirled slowly and eventually swirled faster and faster in front of her, her hair became messy because of the sudden presence of a strong wind coming from the swirl. Anna close her eyes and used her arms to shield herself from the strong wind. Then it vanished..just like that and found herself in one of the hallways in the castle, she looked around and recognized the place she was standing in. It's the hall that led to the throne room. But she saw suits of armor lined up near the walls and a huge painting of the fjord was mounted on the wall.

 _I don't remember seeing these suits of armor before_ she said to herself.

Anna was in deep thought, thinking why she was seeing things like this. She didn't get it at all. But her heart was telling her it's important to witness all of these. _What could it be? What is my purpose here?_

Upon thinking of her young self she heard a something fell with soft thud on the carpeted floor flowed by a metal crashing. She whipped her head to the direction of the sound and it made her eyes widened. Anna rushed to her younger self to help her up, she forgot that she couldn't touch anything. An opening of the door made her look up, just like her younger self had done.

Her heart leaped and her breath hitched. She was staring at a pair of sapphire eyes.

 _Could it be?.._

The young girl who approached little Anna was dressed in blue, her braided hair was platinum blonde and she wore a black headband. Anna was breathing heavily.

 _Is this..Elsa?_ Anna watched the other girl crouched down and her out her hand.

" _ **Are you hurt?" young Elsa asked**_

 _Goodness her voice is so sweet._

Young Anna was gaping and well as ther older self. It seemed young Elsa had the same effect like her older self to Anna.

" _ **Wow, you have beautiful eyes."**_

Anna snapped at her thoughts when she heard her younger self spoke. _Wait what?! Did she really just said that?! Is this how I met Elsa for the first time? That means what I just witnessed before this really happened?_ Anna looked at Elsa's younger version and she was sporting a faint blush on her cheeks. _Gods! she so adorable!_ Anna squealed Anna shifted her gaze on her younger self, who was awed by younger Elsa's beauty. _Even as a child I always know how to embarrass myself,_ Anna sighed. _But I couldn't help it! Elsa's younger self is sooo pretty and cute_! When both children was about to touch each other's hand the bluish cloud appeared again, this time Anna didn't panic instead she waited for the next thing it will show her.

She was in the garden with two children, they weren't playing, instead they were just sitting on the grass talking and her younger self's face was tear stricken.

" _ **Elsie, don't leave me." young Anna pleaded as her arms wrapped around Elsa's waist.**_

Anna felt bad for her younger self. Her eyes felt hot and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. Her younger self was sobbing at Elsa's arms. The young platinum blonde was having hard time not to cry.

" _ **Anna, I wouldn't want to but Papa said we have to go home..." little Anna just tightened her hold around Elsa's waist.**_

" _ **Please don't leave.."**_

Anna was just there wiping her tears away, she felt emptiness at the thought her Snowflake leaving her. Anna couldn't bear that...but she knew Elsa would eventually leave for Arendelle. Her heart was constricting inside her, it was so painful. Now she finally remember their first meeting, she wanted Elsa to be by her side. She doesn't want her to leave.

She watched the younger version of Elsa comforted her younger self in a distance. Ever since they were still children, Elsa cared for her.

 _ **After little Anna stopped sobbing she fished out something from the pocket of her dress. It revealed the small shiny box.**_

" _ **What's that?" young Elsa asked.**_

" _ **Papa said it's something you would give to one you love." little Anna stated innocently. The older Anna blushed suddenly on how innocent that statement was. If she say that in front of Elsa now she will sure ramble and stutter.**_

" _ **Oh, then why are you giving it to me?"**_

" _ **I love you."**_

 _ **Young Elsa looked at her with confusion, but she responded nonetheless. "I love you too Anna." she smiled, making little Anna smile in glee.**_

" _ **You do?! Then you'll marry me!" little Anna said.**_

Older Anna had her eyes widened and her jaw-dropped. _Did I just blurted it out just like that?!_ She was blushing furiously. _Gods why am I like this even as a child!_

" _ **W-what?!" young Elsa exclaimed with a blush on her face. Now she knew what little Anna meant. At first she thought little Anna meant she loved her as her best friend, she didn't know she mean it in a romantic way. Her heart was beating faster and her face became flushed. As an eight year old, Elsa had learn so many things regarding matrimony from her tutors.**_

" _ **What? I asked my tutor and she said I should ask you that before giving this to you." Anna innocently said.**_

" _ **A-anna, are you sure? You should give this to one you love when you are older." Elsa was apprehensive.**_

" _ **Yes I am and I want you to be my queen because you are kind and caring and also beautiful, just like mama and she's a queen. For you to become a queen, you should marry me." little Anna explained in her own logic.**_

" _ **You think I'm beautiful?" young Elsa blushed.**_

" _ **Yes I do! You are the most beautiful princess I've ever seen! And I feel really happy when you are with me. Papa said when you are happy like how happy he was with Mama that means you love that person."**_

 _ **Young Elsa looked away with a shy smile on her lips.**_

" _ **Sooo Will you marry me?" little Anna asked again making young Elsa look in her direction.**_

" _ **Yes." she shyly responded. Anna gave Elsa the small box.**_

" _ **Uhh it's too big but you can wear it when we are older, that's what Hans said."**_

 **The older Anna close her eyes after watching them in disbelief! She was embarrassed as hell and mortified. First she was blurted out those three words, then she proposed just like that! No romantic preparation or whatnot! Gods, she started to think up of something for Elsa the moment she learned Hans already gave his ring. Her younger self was way ahead of her!**

" _Anna, love please wake up."_

Anna heard it loud and clear, _Elsa? I am not mistaking, it's Elsa's voice! Then why is telling me to wake up?_

Another blast of strong wind hit Anna making her groan, it made her lose her balance and she landed on her back. _Ugh that hurts._

* * *

Anna opened her eyes it was dark already. She looked and realized it was not her room. _Where am I?_

She winced as pain shot up her head, she was about to massage her head to ease the pain but her hand felt something. She looked down and saw a mass of platinum blonde hair. Elsa fell asleep while waiting for Anna to wake up. Her teal orbs landed on their interlaced fingers. Anna carefully removed her hand and sat up. She stroked the platinum blonde locks using her hand.

"Elsa, I remember you now." a soft smile found its was to Anna's lips as her tears was rolling down her cheeks. "I remembered how we met, how I proposed to you." she giggled. "I felt that I am slowly filling up the gaping hole in my heart." She caressed the pale white cheek of Elsa. "Thank you for waiting for me. A lot can happen within those years and yet here we are, we can get married for real...I love you." she sniffled.

Elsa being a light sleeper that she was, slowly opened her eyes and felt a warm hand caressing her cheeks. "Anna?" she sat up properly and quickly embraced the redhead. "Gods, Anna. You're awake!" Elsa burst into tears. "I don't know what was happening. I couldn't do anything. I thought I was gonna lose you again." Her hold to the redhead tightened.

"You won't lose me," Anna wiped the platinum blonde's tears. "We still have a wedding to attend to, you know my brother's wedding and of course our wedding in the near future." Anna stated with mirth. "I am perfectly fine, don't worry my Elsa."

Elsa met Anna's teal orbs. "Yes, you are right. But please don't scare to me to my death." Elsa playfully scolded Anna.

"Come here." Anna scooted a bit so Elsa could lie comfortably beside her. "I am so sorry for making you worry." Anna sincerely said.

"It's okay now my Sunshine, you don't need to say sorry." Elsa kissed Anna's tear stricken cheek. "Were you crying? Are you in pain?" she worriedly asked.

"Yes and no, you could say that these are happy tears." Anna smiled brightly.

"Happy tears? Care to explain?" Elsa wiped Anna's tears.

The redhead became excited all a sudden, "Oh it's just I feel happy now that you are here with me and never left me." she casually said.

"I won't leave you Sunshine." Elsa reassured.

Anna thought of something and pouted. "What about when you have to go back in Arendelle?"

"What?" Elsa didn't see that coming. "Oh..Anna." Elsa embraced the redhead tightly. "I promise I'll write to you, I wouldn't want to leave but we have to go home.."

 _It's just like what she said to me back then._

"What? What did you say?" Elsa's eyes were looking straight at those teal orbs.

"Anna can you repeat what you said." Elsa demanded. _Okay what did I do now?_

"What about when you have to go back in Arendelle?"

"No, the other one."

 _Gods did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did" Elsa responded.

"I said uh..It's just like what you said to me back then?" Anna nervously chuckled.

"Back then..you mean.." Elsa's eyes were filled with surprise and hope.

Anna flashed her brightest smile to Elsa.

"Oh Anna..Anna!" Elsa held her even more. "That's good news!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it is, now please stop crying, this is supposed to be a happy news." Anna chuckled as she wipe Elsa's tears away.

"You could say these are happy tears, or rather tears of joy." Elsa mimicked Anna's words."So when are you going to tell your family?" Elsa asked as Anna snuggled to the crook of her neck.

"Not for now at least, I didn't remember much, only fragments."

"Can you tell me what you remembered?"

The redhead blushed. "Well, uhmm I remembered our first meeting. And my m-marriage proposal to you." Anna refused to meet the platinum blonde's sapphire eyes, missing he opportunity to see the evident blush on the latter's cheeks.

Elsa lifted the redhead's chin and kissed her deeply. Teal orbs were wided for a few seconds before closing them to feel the platinum blonde's soft lips against hers. Anna felt the platinum blonde smiled as she kissed her back, she found Elsa's lips addicting. Anna was already intoxicated by Elsa, the platinum blonde's wintry scent never failed to drive Anna insane, Elsa's mere touch always set her on fire. Anna slithered her arms around the platinum blonde's neck while the latter had her hands on Anna's sides.

The wet sound of their lips made Anna feel tingling somewhere that needed attention. She never felt that feeling of need before, it's all new to her. Her mind became hazy and did something that surprised the latter and herself. Her hand slid itself from Elsa's shoulder down to the platinum blonde's ample bosom and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Mmmh!"

That particular act made Elsa gasped, breaking the kiss in the process. While the redhead was stunned on what she did and retracted her hand. Her eyes landed on where was her hand few seconds ago before looking back at Elsa's flushed cheeks, she felt blood rushed back to her cheeks in an incredible speed.

"I-I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It felt like my hand got a mind of its own and did that. I wasn't suppose to that, I didn't plan it at all. Please believe me I didn't plan it, I was surprised and couldn't resist the softness. I do know they are soft because I have them too but yours are fuller, wait! I don't mean yours are bigger, they are just perfect because they fit on my hands. OH GODS!" Anna rambled before burying her face on her fluffy pillow and even thought of smothering herself to save her from mortification. While Elsa's eyes widened at every word that came out of the redhead's mouth.

After recovering from the shock, Elsa calmed her erratic heart and trying to wash away the discomfort she felt somewhere below. She could see how red Anna's ears were, she carefully lifted her hand and touched it making the other girl squeak. Elsa giggled.

"Sunshine, look at me please."

"No."

"Please my love?" Elsa coaxed her by running her palm against Anna's back.

"No." Anna stubbornly responded against the pillow

Elsa sighed, she pouted at Anna's childish behavior. Her sapphire eyes shifted towards Anna's ears, she grinned. "If you want it the hard way then so be it."

Anna was about to asked what Elsa meant by that but she her voice died on ther throath when she felt her shell of her ear was being bitten by the platinum blonde. Her body jerked up and scrambled away from the latter as she tried to calm her heart. "Elsa! w-what was that for?!" Her face was flushed.

Elsa smirked.

 _What a sexy smirk. Gods a sexy smirk from a sexy lady._ Anna thought.

"Words weren't working for you to look at me so I took action." little did Elsa know Anna had restrained herself from moaning when Elsa bit her ear. Seeing Anna gazing at her with desire amplified Elsa's boldness. Elsa slowly crawled towards the redhead, who was still in daze. Before Anna could react, she found herself trapped between the bed and Elsa. Elsa was hovering on top of Anna, her sapphire eyes were looking at Anna's teal orbs intently. "You don't have to say sorry, I don't mind as long as it's you," Elsa caressed the redhead's cheek. "You are all I ever wanted. I love you Anna." Elsa leaned down to give Anna a soft short kiss. "Princess Anna of Solskinn, would you give me the honor of having you as my partner to the ball?" Elsa asked softly.

Anna was touched by Elsa's words. They seemed to forget to properly ask to be each other's partner because it was obvious they will be attending together. But here, Elsa was asking her formally regardless what their parents said.

"Of course Snowflake, it is I, who will be honored to have the Crown Princess of Arendelle to be my partner and every moment after." Anna smiled. "I love you too." Anna leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss.

Elsa laid herself beside Anna and pulled the redhead closer.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Before I passed out, what was the important thing you would like tell me?"

Elsa stroked Anna's fiery tresses. "Oh that? We could talk about it some other day. You need to rest , we have a ball to attend later this evening. We still have couple of hourse before breakfast."

"Speaking of the ball, have you choosen to what to wear?"

"Hmm, I didn't bring much dresses for parties but I think I can make one myself." Elsa smiled confidently.

"That would be great! Well I will look for something that matches yours so people would know you are mine, speaking of which, this dress you are wearing right now is just beyond amazing. I mean it's so beautiful to look at and it shines every time you move! If only you saw Aurora and Merida's reaction upon seeing you! Gods! that's hilarious, I never seen them so stunned! Well I was stunned myself. Who wouldn't? You are so beautiful, your beauty befits a goddess!"Anna rambled.

The platinum haired princess was sporting a bright blush, as if her blush was glowing because of the non-stop compliment she received from the redhead. "T-thank you," that's all Elsa could say. "We should rest,"

Anna nodded as she giggled. She rendered the usual articulate princess lost for words. _Elsa is so adorable._ Anna thought. She made herself comfortable in the platinum blonde's arms and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Half an hour before the ball everything was already. Anna found herself in her room having herself prepared for the ball. Her maids were assisting her to put on her dress. She chose to wear a midnight blue off shoulder sleeveless dress that displayed her freckled shoulders. She and Elsa has opposite taste in dresses, Elsa preferred those constricting high-collars with long sleeved dresses, maybe it's a traditional thing in Arendelle to wear something like those. Anna's thought drifted to the events that happened earlier that day.

When they woke up earlier this morning, they talked a bit and shared passionate kisses before going down in the dining hall, this time they were sitting next to each other. Not all in the room knew what happened to Anna in Elsa's bedchambers the last night. Everything seemed normal aside from Merida who was quiet in the entire affair, which was odd because Merida was the loudest out of them, but she was suddenly became tamed. It almost made Anna think Aurora did something to the poor girl, if only Aurora was not giving her knowing smiles and always pointing out to the direction the burly blonde captain of the Arendellian soldiers. Anna had persuaded Elsa to persuade Kristoff to be Merida's partner. The curly redhead has no idea what her friends were plotting but unfortunately the blonde man refused because he has duties to fulfill for the ball. After the Selberg affair, he decided not to leave the pair alone in entire course of the ball but a safe distance so the pair could have their privacy. His decision was final even if Elsa had told me they will be fine. Elsa knew how stubborn he can be.

At the same time, her brother was always around the area wherever they were out in open. His protectiveness became intense. Aside from all of that everything was fine.

Her maids were finished dressing her up and her hair was in styled in braided bun, she was also wearing Elsa's snowflake pendant, this time she wore it as a choker using a black ribbon. Her maid had applied light make up and faint blush on her cheeks, which she doubt needed because being with Elsa was enough to make her blush.

"You look so beautiful Princess Anna." complimented her former nanny after Linnea.

"Thank you Martha," Anna smiled. She looked at her vanity and gasped. She never saw herself looking like this before.

"Every men in the room will be at your feet." said the other maid Anna blushed, there's only one she wanted to be at her feet. Her blush intensified as she imagined Elsa in a sexy ice dress. She shook her head and tried to erase that pleasurable thought from her mind, she wondered if she will be able to keep her hands to herself.

So much to her disappointment. Elsa had refused to divulge what would she wear to the ball, she knew it will be an ice dress but she doesn't know how it will look like. She sighed. She took her colombina mask, that was placed on her vanity. It's a midnight blue velvet mask with a blue rose at the upper edge on the right. Before she put on her mask, a knock on the door was heard.

Anna's heart rate skyrocketed thinking it might be Elsa on the other side of the door. Her thoughts were running wild. Now she'll finally see Elsa before everyone else. I bet she'll look sexy! Anna shamelessly thought. She calmed herself and motioned her former nanny to open the door. Anna was nervous and excited at the same time.

All of the excitement was washed out the moment she saw who was on ther other side. Kristoff.

"Good evening Your Highness." Kristoff bowed to her.

Anna hid her disappointment behind her smile.

"Good evening, Captain."

The man handed her a letter with the familiar snowflake seal.

"Princess Elsa had asked me to give this to you."

Anna felt saddened for a moment. She opened the letter with no interest. Kristoff could feel the changed in the redhead's attitude.

 _Dear Sunshine,_

 _I apologize for not being able to escort you to the ball, I had state matters that needs my attention. I tried to push it off until tomorrow morning but alas, I cannot. I'll be there shortly, and I had instructed Kristoff to accompany you until I come to you._

 _I'll make it up to you my love, I love you._

 _P.S. May I have your first dance tonight?_

 _Love, Elsa._

Anna did her best not to crumple the letter, instead she placed it in one the boxes on the vanity table. She sighed. Her mood turned sour already, but what she can do? State matters seemed more important than her she thought bitterly.

Kristoff was still there standing near the threshold. Anna put on her mask and tried to think of positive things. The captain trailed behind Anna, guarding her as per Elsa's instructions.

The princess was walking with grace and elegance. Her thoughts were on her lovely betrothed, the platinum blonde seemd to trust Kristoff for her security. Now that she thought of it, these two were close because this burly man was Elsa's personal guard for years..or there's more to it? Anna knew she's being ridiculous she couldn't help it. She felt overly jealous.

"Captain?" Anna called, making the captain walk forward.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"You told me that you were Elsa's personal guard and from what I remember you had addressed her in an informal way. So you and Elsa are really that close?" Anna asked masking her jealousy behind curiosity.

The man smiled knowingly. "Yes, Your Highness. Princess Elsa had ordered me to call her by her given name. And I assure you, Your Highness, what we had was only friendship nothing more." the man honestly stated.

Anna was thankful for the dim lights in the hallway hiding her blushing cheeks for being so obviously jealous.

"If you would like to know more of it you could ask Princess Elsa herself because I am not allowed to say more than I already had." Kristoff smiled. "I never seen Princess Elsa so happy and you caused that happiness. You both deserve each other." the man added.

Those words caught Anna's attention. Her jealousy diminished instantly, She wanted to know how was Elsa in those thirteen years gap they had. Maybe tonight she could ask her.

The door the lead to the ballroom was opened by two footman. The noise flooded Anna's ears, the people murmuring and the soft music that was being played. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed by strong scents of perfumes making her head spin, she tried not to wrinkle her nose because that would be rude. Everyone in the room looked at her direction, most of the men in attendance were here to look for a bride and many had set their eyes on the second born child of the king. Having escorted by a soldier gave a way for the people to know she was the princess.

Anna had observed the people, the women were wearing colorful dresses and the others had gone over the top by wearing ridiculous head dresses.

Man in cream blazer with yellow shirt underneath and red sash approached her. He bowed and kiss the latter's hand. Anna almost to retracted her hand if weren't for those sideburns. It was Hans.

"Good evening, Princess." He formally addressed her, making Anna roll her eyes.

"Good evening Your Highness." Anna curtsied and giggled. Anna had observed Hans emsemble, he was wearing knee high black boots and white trousers, and also wore a cream ascot , that matches the color of his mask.

"Where's your betrothed?" Anna asked.

"I'm here," Carina wrapped her arms around Hans' right arm. She's wearing a pastel yellow dress that matches Hans' shirt. Her dress was an off shoulder long sleeved dress and her mask was golden yellow with inticate patterns on it. "Good evening, you look so lovely." she compliment.

"I could say the same to you, I am sure my brother won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Anna teased making her brother blush.

"Anna!" Hans called out.

"What I say is true," Anna giggled. "Don't worry brother I won't tell anyone." she added making Carina giggle as well.

Hans was thinking what to retort, he smirked. "Well I could say the same to you, I heard one of the servants that there was a certain redhead, who couldn't get enough with the platinum blonde's ..affection. I wonder who was that, I believe her name starts with the letter A."

Anna blushed madly and felt so embarrassed. Luckily her friends come to her rescue.

"Oh Anna you looks so stunning with that dress!" princess in pink dress gushed. "You really pulled it off!" Aurora was wearing and off shoulder long sleeved pink dress. Her mask was light pink with red rose motif.

"That's true lass," Anna jaw dropped when she saw Merida. The other redhead had her hair braided and was draped on her right shoulder. Her dress an off shoulder sleeveless green dress that accentuated her curves. There's a sheer tartan fasted on her left hip and let the rest of the cloth act as a train. Sure Merida was rough on the edges and hated dresses but gods she pulled it off! "Don't stare! I can hardly breath in this cursed dress!" She complained, she put on her mask that has leaves as motif.

"Oh Anna you don't know how proud I am when I saw Merida earlier, did I make a good job dressing her?" Aurora asked sweetly.

"Wow, Merida ...I'm speechless. Gods, your mum would love to see you in this dress! You should wear this again when they arrive! And Rose, you did a great job, I couldn't believe you managed to have her dressed like this."

"Yes, Merida became a real princess." Hans joked earning a jab from his betrothed.

"Thank you Anna my sweet, Well she has motivation to dress in it. A certain blonde I think?" Aurora teased.

Merida blushed and looked away, she didn't even noticed a certain blonde was looking a her but Aurora did.

"Whatever you two, I'll just go to the food and gobble up everything and call it a night." Merida grumbled and went to the direction of the table.

"She's just being shy, anyway where's blondie?" Aurora asked.

"Rose she has a name, and you are blonde yourself. To answer your question, I don't know." Anna said in a glum.

Aurora raised her eyebrow. "What? How could she leave you alone?"

"She said she has some stately matters to attend."

"Hmm, it must be really important. Anyway, Philip is waiting for me over there. Enjoy the night, your lover will show up soon." Aurora teased and went away.

After their conversations she left her brother and her betrothed, and went to get a drink. She doesn't normally drink but a bit of alcohol will help to lighten her mood. Anna went to the balcony and sighed. She felt lonely without the platinum blonde. She emptied her champagne glass and looked up to the night sky. It was so peaceful.

After Anna had remembered her past even if it's just a fraction of what really happened years ago, it gave her confidence. She was not the girl who doesn't know anything. Selberg's words were fading away from her mind. All she could think about was Elsa and how happy they were.

"No, you are not allowed to get near the princess." Anna heard Kristoff's words. She turned around and saw young Elbern took his mask off. _Not again_. Anna sighed.

"I am the son of Count Elbern. Let me pass." the man said with arrogance.

"I can't let you do that. Please sir, it's best not to bother the princess." Kristoff blocked the man.

"Who are you to order me? Your are just a mere soldier and I am son of a Count." His arrogance was getting on Kristoff's nerves.

"I am under Princess Elsa's command and she specifically ordered me guard Princess Anna."

"Who gave that foreign bitch princess a right to block anyone who tried to talk to Princess Anna?"

Anna had enough. Never ever insult Elsa in front of her or they will get it, Selberg was the prime example of that. Anna just wanted a quiet place to think and this man was disturbing her. Her mood was already sour and the man's arrogance isn't helping. And one thing she hated the most was name calling, especially when it was directed to Elsa. The nerve of him, he's lucky there's a party or else I might have beat his life out of him.

Kristoff eyes darkened and was about to something drastic when Anna's voice halted his action.

"Captain, I'll handle this."Anna said.

The young Elbern smirked at Kristoff, thinking Anna didn't hear anything he said.

"Good evening Your Highness." He flashed his dashing smile.

 _What a charlatan_.

"There's no good in this evening if someone like you is ruining my night." Anna said in anger surprising the man.

"I apologize princess, but I did nothing." he said innocently.

"Don't you dare say that, you called Elsa a bitch and I don't like it." Anna's knuckled were turning white.

"But isn't she the reason why you attacked Count Selberg?"

"Even if she was I wouldn't tolerate you saying such things to my betrothed!"

The man was surprised at the revelation. "No, the King said you aren't betrothed to anyone."

"That was because I asked him keep it a secret," Anna lied. "And you think I'll choose you even I am not betrothed? There are more deserving than you. You think you could fool me with your actions?"

The man gritted his teeth. "I am more deserving more than her! I can give you children and she can't!" he shouted earning looks from other guests.

 _What's with these men and giving us children?_

"I think that would be hardly your concern."

A cold feminine voice made shut him up.

Everyone had their jaw-dropped, including young Elbern.

It was Elsa dressed in one her creations. She wore a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wore ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. Her hair was styled in a loose French braid that was swept on her left shoulder with a snowflake hairband, and her fringe was slicked back. Her mask was made of ice as well with small snowflakes engraved on it.

Elsa walked towards Anna and wrapped her arms around the latter's waist.

"I love Anna more than anyone in this room combined. I am not after her wealth and title, unlike you." Elsa's tone was flat, uninterested. "I know you could boast children, in fact one merchant's daughter is already cradling your child as well as the other poor women in the pub." Elsa added, earning gasps from the other guests. They started to to whisper among themselves.

"T-that's a lie! You're lying!" young Elbern gritted his teeth, his face turned red because of anger.

Elsa just stared a him with no interest. This fueled his anger more.

He suddenly reached out for Elsa but Kristoff had already blocked him off. "Let go of me!"

"Captain please make sure he won't cause any more trouble." Anna stated.

Kristoff had dragged the young noble man out of the castle. Leaving Anna and Elsa alone in the balcony. Elsa had closed the balcony door to give them privacy.

Anna had marveled how gorgeous Elsa was in her dress. She couldn't keep her eyes off her. On impulse, Anna had grabbed Elsa's shoulders and gave her a deep passionate kiss, which Elsa eagerly responded.

Oh how much Anna missed Elsa, they haven't seen each other since afternoon because Elsa was cooped up in the library with her father. Now her disappointment was washed out the moment their lips met.

Sighs and soft whimpers escaped their lips. Elsa held Anna closed by wrapping her arms around her waist while the latter's hand was on the back of her head and other was resting on the platinum blonde's shoulder.

Anna nibbled the latter's lips, asking for entrance. Without hesitation Elsa obliged and parted her lips. The redhead's pink muscle slipped inside Elsa's mouth. Elsa then swirled her own against Anna's. Wet smacking of lips were like music in their ears, none of them wanted to stop but they have to. They pulled away catching their breaths.

"I missed you.." Anna whispered.

"I missed you too." Elsa kissed Anna's nose. "You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller but more beautiful." Anna rambled.

"Thank you." Elsa answered in an amused tone.

They were gazing at each other's eyes.

"I would like to apologize for not being able to escort you earlier. If only I finished my work early none of that should've happened." Elsa's voice was filled with regret.

Anna held the platinum blonde's hand and spoke. "Elsa, don't be so hard on yourself. You came to fend off the man, and I am grateful for that." Anna hugged Elsa. "You have to make up to me though." Anna said with mirth.

"Of course I will," Elsa giggled. "I will make up to you." she ran her finger against Anna's flawless neck. Elsa leaned in and ghosted her lips over the redhead's neck. Anna tilted her neck for her lover and anticipating her lover's next move. The platinum blonde was about to kiss Anna's neck when a knock interrupted her.

"Princess Elsa, I apologize for disturbing you and Princess Anna," Kristoff's muffled voice came from the other side. "King Agdar and King Magnus require your presence inside."

Elsa sighed as well as Anna.

 _I'll make sure no one will interrupt us next time_. Anna thought.

"We'll be there shortly," Elsa responded. "I guess that would have to wait." the platinum blonde chuckled making the latter pout. "My love if you keep doing that I might not be able to resist you." Elsa stated but it didn't stop Anna from pouting. "Alright then." Elsa leaned in and gave Anna a short deep kiss making the redhead smile in satisfaction.

"Shall we?" Elsa had offered her arm to Anna, and the latter gladly accepted. They shared a smile before joining the rest of the guests inside.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Advance Merry Christmas to you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer! (You guys know already XD)**

 **I apologize for not being able to update after the holidays and stuff. I've been busy and got sidetracked by the new release of Anime this year hehe**

 **Anyway, Than you for those who reviewed, favs and follows. ;)**

 **For those who calls for justice on how the young noble treated Elsa will get it!**

 **And also I apologize if you found some misspelled words from the previews chapter and here hehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

People were already dancing with their respective partners, the royals had joined the dance as well except for the curly redhead who was at the table drinking and eating while her eyes were on the burly blonde who came back to the ballroom after taking care of the rude noble and was standing in front of the closed balcony door.

The Arendellian captain was guarding the door so no one could disturb the two princesses. Many had tried to get pass him so they could ask Anna for a dance but the Arendellian captain intimidated them away.

King Magnus' head butler was ordered to locate the two princesses. Good thing the commotion made by the young noble gave the head butler a clue where the two princesses were. He went over Kristoff and had informed him about King Magnus' order.

Once the dance ended. The King of Solskinn was standing on the dais while his friends and his people was looking at him after getting their attention, waiting for the things he wanted to say.

"Good evening people of Solskinn and friends. Thank you for honoring me with your presence here tonight. I am sure you are all wondering why I prepared this ball for tonight, I am certain all of you are aware of my son's betrothal to the the Crown Princess of Halland...,"

The people inside the room were waiting for his next words.

"Also many of you are aware that I also started seeking a suitor for my second child." The unmarried men in the room got all excited at the King's words. They thought this night will be the night when they will be able to slither they way into the royal circle for marrying the princess. "And I had already found the perfect choice."

The men were waiting for their noble house to be called. As if on cue Anna had joined the people with Elsa beside her. "Anna and Elsa, my dears, why don't you join here with me?"

Anna suddenly felt nervous wondering what was it all about. Her father didn't tell her anything Nothing at all, he just sponteneously announced the ball when they were in Gadleigh through a letter, well a letter addressed to Elsa from her own father. When she looked at Elsa, the latter was smiling at her and nodded. Anna smiled back and her nervousness disippated. They joined the King

The men jaw-dropped when they saw the woman dressed in a sparkling dress. They didn't know who was the platinum blonde was, people started to whisper to each other asking who she was. Half of Anna's admirers switched sides and became Elsa's admirers, well who wouldn't? For them she's the embodiment of perfection. And some were confused why she was with the Solskinnian royal family.

"I present to you , my daughter, Princess Anna of Solskinn and her betrothed Princess Elsa the Crown Princess of Arendelle." The King announced.

The nobles gasped in surprised. They didn't know the woman who fend off the Stian Elbern was the Crown Princess of Arendelle. No wonder they didn't know her. The others were happy for the new couple and clapped their hands and congratulated them. Some were utterly disappointed because two high born gorgeous ladies were off the market. They didn't judge the unconventional match, the King was known for making good decision and see things through before deciding. The nobles trust their king but sometimes some them come to despise him when things aren't going into their favor. Though there were still many nobles who trust and believed in him.

Anna was surprised when her betrothal was announced, she didn't expect it, she thought this ball was only her father's love for celebration. Elsa was there beside her smiling as she thanked the people who congratulated them. Anna as well was thanking the guests. The music that resounding the ballroom changed into a slow tune once more for the dance.

Elsa bowed at Anna and held out her hand. "Would you give me the honor to have your first dance,Your Highness?" she said formally with a smile making the redhead blush.

"Yes of course, Your Highness. " Anna took Elsa's hand and the platinum blonde had led them to the dance floor as she blushed.

Anna placed her left hand on the platinum blonde's right shoulder and her other hand was clasped with Elsa's left hand. While Elsa placed her right hand on the redhead's lower back.

The platinum blonde led the redhead into their dance. Anna was not an expert when it came to dancing but..gods! Elsa danced gracefully and elegantly. Her eyes shifted from the platinum blonde's face downwards. Teal eyes were glued on the exposed leg peeking out of the slit from the ice dress.

 _I can imagine those flawless legs wrapped around my waist just like when I pinned her against the wall...Anna! get your mind off the gutter! You don't want to embarrass yourself to your betrothed now would you?_

"Eyes are up here, Sunshine." Elsa's teasing voice made Anna looked up with a blush.

 _I told you so! But I can't help it!_ Anna was having a mental battle against herself.

"I was definitely not looking at your smooth creamy legs or anything. Don't think I'm a pervert for doing that." Each word she uttered just made her blush.

"I am sure you're not," Elsa giggled, she leaned in and whispered on Anna's ear. "Though..I don't mind you looking at me that way." Teal eyes widened behind the mask.

"W-what? You don't?" Anna stuttered. Elsa just smiled and shook her head.

Elsa once again leaned in near the redhead's ear. "It's only fair, I can barely restrain myself from showering your adorable freckled shoulders. Have I told you I love your freckles?"

 _She love my freckles?..That's the first, I never like my freckles, I even wished I had flawless skin like Elsa. But if Elsa loved them then..I might start to like them._

"Y-you love them?" Anna asked.

"I do.." Elsa whispered and ghosted her lips over the redhead's shoulder. Anna sighed and waited for Elsa's lips touch her skin. Anna's breathing halted. Elsa sensed the redhead anticipation and she smiled to herself. "Alas, I can't shower them with love for there are many people out here witnessing it." Elsa's voice was teasing.

Anna's impatience flared. Her desire was being fueled by the platinum blonde's teasing! Ever since she saw Elsa clad only in a robe and had the opportunity to ran her lips against her smooth soft chest, Anna was having a hard time to control her desires. It doesn't help when Elsa was wearing an ice dress that accentuated her curves. If Anna won't extinguish the fire inside her, she'll dragged the Arendellian princess to her room and ravish her.

 _Anna, remember self-control!_

The platinum blonde had pulled Anna by her waist making her gasp. Elsa smiled and continued to dance with the redhead.

If only they were alone, Elsa would definitely shower her with affection. They were lucky not getting caught by the servants but only her mother and Kristoff, mortifying as it was, it was still better than other people. It was not only Anna who was feeling impatient at the moment, even Elsa could feel it and seeing Anna dressed in midnight blue dress was making her want the redhead more.

The soft tune of music came to an end. It was the opportunity of other men to dance with the ladies present. Hans has approached the couple and asked if he could have a dance with his sister. The Solskinnian royals went to the dance floor leaving the platinum blonde on the side. Kristoff approached her.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Kristoff greeted with a bow.

"Good evening Captain, where did you put him?" Elsa asked.

"Oh that bastard? I threw him out of the castle and had informed every guards to not to let him come back here, but if you ask me, kicking him out wasn't a punishment. I wanted to cut off his tongue for addressing you that way." Kristoff usual kind tone was replaced by anger and hatred towards the son of the Count.

"I know, my father would have order it if he were an Arendellian, but he's not. All they could think about was giving us children that would secure the line of succession but it is more like securing their power." Elsa sighed. "I'm tired of hearing it over and over again." her sapphire eyes were on Anna. "Though I don't know what Anna thinks about having a child."

"That's true. These men has lust for power. Speaking of Princess Anna, she was quite inquisitive when if comes to the way I addressed you." the platinum blonde was listening but her eyes were following the redhead. "I let a slipped one day and asked me how we met." sapphire eyes shifted from Anna to him. "No I didn't tell her anything other than you meeting me in the North Mountain and helping you against bandits in the village." Elsa felt relieved.

"Thank you," Elsa's eyes found Anna's dancing figure once again.

"But sooner or later she'll know about it because she'll be your wife and all. And it would be the best if she learn it from you." Kristoff said in a brotherly manner.

"I know Kristoff but I don't know where to start..I don't want to rush her about my past. I don't want to burden her with my own personal problems." Elsa said.

"Tell her..she'll understand. She loves you Elsa not because you are your father's heir or you have ice powers but because you are you. And I've witnessed how you suff-"

"Kristoff I know, please not here." Elsa cut him off.

"Of course. I apologize, Your Highness." Kristoff said sincerely.

"No need to, Kristoff you became the older brother that I never had. I appreciate your concern about me and Anna." Elsa smiled at Kristoff which the man returned. "But you need to live a little, why don't you dance with someone?" Elsa had spotted the lone curly redhead across the ballroom.

"I never thought I would have the Crown Princess as a younger sister. What? Elsa I couldn't, I am on duty tonight and I am not into dances like this. Too formal and it's stifling." Kristoff said in distaste.

"I am sure a certain redhead, not my redhead, would like to dance with you. She's been eyeing you for sometime now." Elsa teased making the blonde man blush.

"Y-your Highness, she's a princess and I am just a Captain."

"Since when status mattered to you?" Elsa chuckled. "You even called me Ice Princess when we met."

"Look it's not my fault I was born far from the capital." Kristoff defended.

"Whatever, dance with her. Fine, the hard way then. I, Elsa, Princess of Arendelle order you Captain Bjorgman to dance with the Princess of DunBroch." Kristoff glared at her.

"Yes, as you wish your Iceness." Kristoff bowed and went over the curly red haired princed, who was surprised when he approached her.

They look so cute together. Elsa thought.

"Poor Kristoff, is that your doing?" A manly voice said.

"Your Majesty. Good evening." Elsa curtsied.

"Good evening my daughter. You look beautiful tonight." King Agdar kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you Father." Elsa smiled. "Where's Mother?"

"She's dancing with your Uncle Magnus. Not having Siv here always make him lonely whenever there's a dance."

"I see," Elsa responded.

"Elsa, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" King Agdar asked in concern.

"I am, these nobles are fond of name callings. Not that I cared, as long as it's not directed to Anna, it's fine." Elsa said calmly.

"I would like to have a word with that noble with your Uncle. His unpleasant behavior is not acceptable. Anyway, why aren't you dancing?"

"I rather not dance with any nobleman." Elsa stated.

"Would you like to make an exemption to the King Arendelle?." King Agdar joked and playfully bowed at his daughter then held out his hand.

"I'll be honored Sir." Elsa accepted her father's offer to dance and let out a small chuckle.

King Agdar led her daughter to the dance floor. He was wearing a black mask that matched his black military ensemble with gold trimmings. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had danced with his daughter. His daughter refused to attend such functions but most of the times her presence was required. She always refuse a dance with other nobles, including him and he always sense her indifference in the whole affair. But now he was glad his daughter was opening her door to him and his wife. He was thankful to Anna for bringing back the smile and happiness to Elsa. The father and daughter danced with the rhythm of the music. It was a slow waltz.

"Do you enjoy the night?" He asked.

"Yes and I should thank you for telling me in advance what King Magnus had plan to do this night. Anna was surprised when we were asked to join next to him." Elsa smiled.

"You're always welcome my dear. By the way, have you talked Anna?" He asked in a serious tone. Elsa's smile dropped and shook her head.

"No.." Elsa shortly replied.

"Ah I see, you should tell her soon."

Elsa nodded and smiled a little. She knew her father mean well by reminding her about it just making her uncomfortable. Her eyes tried to locate her betrothed and she did. Anna and Hans weren't dancing anymore. They were near at the table with Esmeralda who handed a drink to Anna and the redhead accepted the drink. The raven haired woman had her hair down and she was in a purple dress with gold trimmings, her mask was purple as well. Her eyes never left the redhead even if she was dancing with her father. She was upset that they were interrupted in balcony, she wanted to have Anna alone even more after her conversation with her father and it doesn't help when Anna's dress was teasing her to no end. Those freckled shoulders she wanted to kiss so much, that luscious neck waiting for her and her soft lips. Elsa knew having these thoughts about Anna was inappropriate but this time she wanted her mind ran wild, she have been a good girl for a long time. Just once, at least once, let her desire surface. Her desire to caress the redhead's body and worship her in the way she deserves. Elsa admitted she wasn't a saint, she had started to think such inappropriate thoughts since she laid her eyes again to her beloved. She wanted Anna in every way. The last time they were intimate left her sexually frustrated but she knew she couldn't force Anna to do it with her unless the redhead is ready and she wasn't sure if she could last until their wedding night.

She became aware that the dance has ended when her father gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Go to her." Her father simply said with a fatherly smile. Elsa nodded and went over where the group was.

"...fine see?" Anna twirled in place earning a confused look from Elsa.

 _What is she doing?_ Elsa thought.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna noticed the platinum blonde's presence and cling on her arm. "I'm glad you're here to save me from this witch." Anna gestured to Esmeralda's direction, who was just smirking while her hand was on her hip. "She told me I should rest because I kept on talking and talking, she said I ramble too much when I'm drunk, but the thing is I am not drunk, I even twirled in place so I could prove that I am not drunk. I can stand with my own two feet just fine, so I am not drunk as she put it and of course I don't ramble when I am intoxicated, right Elsa? Right? Of course I am right. I've never been wrong..well except when I decided to drink a lot of chocolate drinks in one night and I ended up having stomach ache next morning or when I decided to ride a bike around the halls and ended up breaking my arm after falling down the stairs, not to mention I broke one of my ancestor's vase anyway I am certainly not drunk." Anna finished.

Elsa was just staring at her in amusement. She did her best not to laugh at her betrothed. "Right." She simply responded.

Anna heard it and she pouted. "Elsaaaa, you don't believe her do you?"

 _How can I resist you when are you being like that?_ "Well I don't but I do believe you need fresh air, would you like to accompany me outside in the gardens?" Elsa suggested.

"That would be lovely!" Anna's eyes glimmered in excitement.

"Excuse us." Elsa told Esmeralda. Who in return nodded.

"Be careful, your redhead might do something and you would want to be unseen by other people." Esmeralda said before flashing Elsa cryptic smile and before taking a bite from a chocolate truffle.

Elsa shrugged, she thought Esmeralda was being suggestive again.

They went out of the ballroom and went to the garden using on of the side doors in the ballroom.

"You know it don't you?" Anna started with an accusing tone.

"Know what?" Elsa asked as they approached the garden.

"The announcement!"

Elsa smiled and nodded. It made Anna pout.

"Why you didn't tell me? I was dead nervous earlier and doesn't know what to do! You're so mean Elsa!" Anna whined like a child making Elsa chuckle.

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't know until father told me in the library and I thought your father told you." Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's crown.

"Papa is such a stinker, he always like surprising me! You'll never know he'll have us married tomorrow! Well I don't mind that really so I can have you for myself!" Anna rambled.

Elsa was blushing.

Silenced enveloped them, Elsa looked at Anna's direction and noticed the changed in the way she breaths. Anna was suddenly breathing laboriously.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?" Anna looked up.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I am, I feel hot all of a sudden." Anna's eyes were dark and Elsa couldn't decipher what that means.

Elsa immediately placed her hand on Anna's forehead, she was indeed hot. "Maybe we should retire for the night. You're not feeling well." Elsa tried to lead Anna back to the castle but the redhead wouldn't budge

"Anna?" Elsa watched the redhead stare at her with predatory eyes. Within seconds Elsa found herself engaged in a heated kiss with Anna. Elsa could taste a hint of raspberry. She ignored it and responded eagerly. Her hands were on Anna's hips instead of her waist while the latter had her hand on the back of her head and the other on her nape pulling her closer. Elsa wanted more of the redhead. They pulled away for air but Elsa proceeded to trail wet kisses from Anna's lips down to her neck and collarbone. Anna had her eyes close and threw her head backwards.

"Elsa.."

Anna's sweetheart bodice allowed Elsa to feel the swell of Anna's breasts against her lips. "Anna.." Elsa mumbled then dragged her tongue towards Anna's neck before nipping her skin.

Anna was feeling good at Elsa's touch, she craves for her lover's touch and she wanted more but she knew she couldn't do it here. Anna held Elsa's wrist and dragged her to the other side of the garden where tall hedges were located near the keep's wall.

Elsa was about to ask Anna what she was planning to do but instead she watched the redhead swept the vines aside from the wall and it revealed a wooden door. Anna easily opened the door and dragged the poor platinum blonde inside.

Elsa wasn't sure where this secret passage would lead them, but she hoped she could have Anna by to herself on the other side. After few minutes of climbing the narrow stairs in the poor lit passage way, Anna opened a door and it revealed they were on the hallway where Anna's room was located. She looked back where the door supposed to be, the outline of the door was faint and it was not easily spotted.

 _What did Anna do to discover these passages?_

A loud slam of the door echoed in the upper floor of the castle. Thankfully the hallways were devoid of servants, all of them were at the ballroom attending for the guests, they won't have to worry about other people seeing them.

The moment the door was closed, the moonlight penetrating from the glass window was the only illumination they had. Their lips connected. Their kiss was needy and full of passion. Elsa had her hands on the redhead's hips while the latter had her hands around Elsa's neck. The platinum blonde slithered her hands up to the redhead's sides, making Anna sigh in pleasure. The platinum blonde's lips moved down to Anna's delicious neck.

"Mmm Elsa.." Anna sighed.

As if on cue Elsa had turned her around and mercilessly attack Anna's neck, while the platinum blonde's hands were on Anna's front keeping her in place. Elsa suckled on the redhead's neck, savoring her lover's neck.

Elsa's mind was clouded with desire, she couldn't hold back the desire she had since the first day she laid her eyes on Anna. She was forward when it comes to her affection to the redhead. She couldn't take her hands off of Anna whenever they are alone, she just have to..touch the redhead. Elsa heard the redhead moaned as she nibbled and suckled Anna's neck. Each sound Anna made was fueling her desire. She pulled away leaving an angry lovebite on Anna's neck. She ghosted her lips over the redhead's ear before nibbling the shell of Anna's ear.

"Ahh gods.." Anna moaned.

Elsa had Anna's mask untied and letting it fall on the floor. She started to shower Anna's shoulder with butterfly kisses as on her hand slid down to Anna's thigh.

Anna felt so weak against Elsa's ministrations, she wanted to have Elsa under her mercy but the platinum blonde was rendering her defenseless. Each kiss she received from the latter was melting her. She felt Elsa's hand slid down to her thigh and it sent shiver down to her spine. Anna won't give in without a fight so she plucked her will and turned around to capture the platinum blonde's lips and pinned her down against the door.

Elsa just smiled into the kiss and responded with fervor. She dissolved her mask before placing her hands to the small of Anna's back. She could feel Anna's eagerness to dominate her. But no, Elsa won't give in. Her hands found the laces of Anna's dress and decided to unlace them. Elsa felt Anna's tongue prodded her lips asking for entrance and Elsa obliged by parting her lips. Their tongues danced for dominance making them both sigh and moan.

Anna pulled the platinum blonde from the door, they blindly walked towards Anna's bed. She gently pushed Elsa down the bed without breaking the kiss. Anna got in between Elsa's parted legs. Her thoughts of having the platinum blonde's legs around her waist surfaced on her mind. Her hand caressed the exposed leg of the platinum blonde. She could feel the building heat on her nether region, just like the same heat she experienced when she kissed Elsa one particular morning. She pulled away leaving her lover breathless before placing her lips on Elsa's exposed collarbone. Oh the redhead and the gods only knew how she thanked Elsa for designing a less obstructive dress. Her hands were looking for laces or clasp but she couldn't find any.

"Oh Anna, ahh..." Elsa's hand had released Anna's hair from her braided bun and letting it fall on her shoulders. "Ngh ahhh.." she moaned when Anna bit her before suckling her expanse of skin.

The redhead's other hand found its way to Elsa's supple bosom. Anna could feel the coldness of the dress, oddly enough the coldness doesn't sting her. It's one of the things she noticed in the course of time being with Elsa, before Elsa's lips were cool and now they were warm as if she became immune to the cold.

Elsa gasped when Anna's hand halted on top of one her mounds. "Anna.." the way she called out Anna's name was breathy. Elsa looked into Anna's teal orbs. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving. She sat up and connected her lips against the redhead and slipped the sleeves off Anna's shoulder.

Anna became aware of the loosening of her dress, she let the platinum blonde undo her dress. Once her bodice's laces were removed, the rest of the dress pooled on her waist revealing her pert breasts. She felt Elsa's hands caressed her mounds before gently fondling them. Anna moaned into the kiss. She could feel the hardening of her nipples and hot sensation she was feeling on her nether region intensified. "Gods Elsa.."

Elsa trailed her lips from Anna's lips down to the latter's bosom. She rolled over and trapped the redhead underneath her. Elsa completely took off Anna's obstructive dress and the platinum blonde admired her lover's well defined body. "You're so beautiful." Elsa mumbled and ghosted her lips over Anna's chest. "Please tell me when I have to stop. I don't want to rush you." Elsa peppered Anna's chest with kisses earning sighs from the redhead.

"Ah Elsa.." the redhead arched her back, wanting more of Elsa's touch. This flared Elsa's desire even more. The platinum blonde showered the redhead's neck with kisses while her hands were propped on either side of Anna's head.

Elsa's senses were overwhelmed by Anna. She wanted to touch the redhead like a lover should. She wanted her more than anyone. Finally here she was underneath her with all of her naked glory.

"...it off." Elsa heard her lover.

"What?" Elsa whispered.

"Take your off your ice dress, I'm was trying to unlace it but I couldn't find any laces." Anna's irritated tone was evident.

Elsa smiled and with snap of her fingers and her ice dress dissipated. She watched those teal eyes widened at the sight of her pale white skin.

Anna marveled how beautiful her lover was. No one can compare to Elsa's beauty. She placed her hand on Elsa's chest then blushed. She knew the platinum blonde's bosom were fuller than hers but feeling them under her touch was different..a good different and damn..Elsa was so sexy.

For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes before locking their lips once again. This time it was slow and they savor each second. The platinum blonde placed her hand on Anna's waist silently asking permission to remove her undergarment. Anna nodded in understanding with a blush. Unlike Anna, the moment Elsa dissolved her ice dress she was bare like a new born babe.

Elsa eyes raked on the redhead body, and gods, she was hot and sexy. She lifted Anna's leg and peppered it with butterfly kisses and move slowly upwards towards her inner thigh making the redhead underneath her gasp. The platinum blonde could smell the redhead scent. It was intoxicating. She wanted it, she wanted to taste her lover fully. She was about to ghost her lips over Anna's glistening treasure when she was pulled up by the redhead for a deep kiss.

Without a hitch Elsa had settled herself in between of Anna's legs. The wet smacking of their lips and soft sighs was resounding the redhead's room. Elsa had placed her hand on Anna's thigh and hiking it up to have it wrapped around her waist.

The platinum blonde could feel her own wetness after Anna's scent invaded her senses and couldn't get enough of it. She was aroused. Without thinking her rolled her hips against the redhead making the redhead moan and herself as well.

"Nghmmmh.." they moaned in unison.

It felt so good and Elsa wanted more but does Anna wanted it too?

"Tell me when to stop..." Elsa whispered after breaking the kiss.

Anna's mind was in disarray, Elsa's sudden movement almost made her burst in ecstacy.

 _So is this how love making feels like..._ Anna thought.

"Don't stop.." Anna responded.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked. "Hurting you is the last thing I want."

"I am sure..."

Elsa nodded and rolled her hips again earning moan from both of them. Elsa kiss Anna's neck while rolling her hips in a slow pace. Anna was moaning softly near Elsa's ear. "Elsa ahh.." Anna's moans were becoming softer and softer then eventually stopped. It worried Elsa so she halted her movements and looked at Anna who was ..sleeping soundly. Elsa was torn between sexually frustrated and amusement.

She chuckled and shook her head. She was aware of her own arousal but she thought it was not the time for them to do it. She took deep breaths and used her magic to cool herself down. Elsa kiss Anna's forehead and lied next to the sleeping redhead. She pulled the redhead close to her and covered them with the duvet to cover their nakedness.

"Good night love." Elsa placed a soft kiss on Anna's lips and caressed her lover's face. She stayed admiring Anna's sleeping form with a smile on her face before closing her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Late morning**_

"Magnus, is he here?" King Agdar's face was blank.

"He is so as his father. Agdar, I deeply apologize on what he had said to Elsa as a King and as friend. He must be punish for disrespecting my future daughter-in-law." King Magnus stated. They proceeded to the throne room were the two nobles where standing.

"Good morning your Majesties." The Count Elbern greeted the Kings with a bow. While his son didn't utter a word but gave curtsy.

King Magnus sat on his throne while King Agdar standing on the side and was looking at the Count's son, who in return refused to meet his gaze.

"I have come to my attention that your son had displayed an unpleasant behavior towards the Princess of Arendelle. Do you deny it?" King Magnus gaze shifted from the Count to his son.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't aware what happened last night and I know my son, he wouldn't do any act that would offend His Majesty and his guests. I am a man who wouldn't tolerate any misbehavior." The Count said with conviction.

"I know who you are Count Elbern. Let's just say you know your son really well, then you knew he had besmirched my future daughter-in-law's name by calling her a bitch and he fathered children to different women." King Magnus said.

"What? Stian is this true?!" The Count's voice boomed inside the throne room. He was appalled.

"F-father, it's a lie! that bi- what the Princess of Arendelle had said was not true! I don't have any affairs with other women." The young nobleman almost forgot that he was in the presence of the two Kings.

The Kings just shook their heads. King Magnus nodded his head signalling his head butler open the throne room's door.

Cries of children echoed the room and four women were cradling a child in their arms. The four children varied in ages of few months old to two years old, there were three female and one male babes.

The Count's son's eyes widened when he saw the four women who entered the throne room.

"Based on your reaction, you know them."

The three women were a bit older compared to the other. The four women curtsied.

"Your Majesties, please don't punish me." said the youngest. She was on her knees while carrying her child.

"No, my good child, you weren't here to be punished." other three was on their knees as well. "You are here to tell me who is the father of your child and also you three. So can you tell me?"

"Stian Elbern.." the older three said without hesitation while the youngest burst out in tears.

"What's wrong child?" King Magnus asked in concern.

"He'll kill my daughter..please Your Majesty he'll kill my daughter if I say a word."

"Do not be afraid, you are under the proctection of the crown. No one can harm you." King Magnus smiled to ease the young mother.

"It's him your Majesty." Her gaze landed on the Count's son.

"No! I don't know who are these women! There's no proof if these children are mine." Stian Elbern denied.

"Silence! ." King Magnus growled, successfully made the young noble cower in fear. That was the first time they saw the King's anger. "My son made an investigation regarding these women and there were also witnesses. Now tell me how you met young Elbern."

The women narrated how they met they Count's son. Each story became worse and worse, the first one stated she became the young noble's lover for a short amount of time before leaving her after taking her innocence. The second one was a barmaid in the tavern who became romantically involve with him then left her just like what he did to the first woman. The third was one of the women in a brothel in the outskirt of the city, apparently the young noble was a frequent patron of the that particular establishment. And last but not least was the worst story the Kings and the Count has ever heard. The young woman was a merchant's daughter in the city, she was quite a beauty, she's a redhead like the princess and has green eyes instead of teal. He forced himself on her against her will. He came to her over and over just to satisfy his carnal desire with the threat of killing her and her family if she ever tell a word about it and if she ever tried to resist him. The young woman's next word made King Magnus' blood boil.

"..he always calls out the princess' name whenever he-"

"Enough, please..." King Magnus face was red because of rage and he was utterly disgusted. He rose from his seat. "What say you Count Elbern?"

The Count was shaking in rage, he couldn't believed what the women had told them. He knew his son was playful when it comes to women but he never expected to take a woman's innocence against their will and what's worst? He even thought of having sexual act with the princess herself while raping the defenseless girl. He never felt so much shame in his life. He shakily reach for his sword and pointed it to his own son.

"F-father? W-what are you doing?" the young noble was surprised at his own father's action.

"You are no son of mine. No Elbern would sully the name of my noble house, not even you. You shamed me and my ancestors, your sister was right, you don't deserve to be the head of House Elbern." the Count suddenly struck his son's arm using his sword making a long gash that would certainly leave a scar. "That would remind you the shame you brought to yourself." the former son of the Count cried in pain and held his injured hand. He turned his attention to the passive Kings on the dais, he knelt in front of the Kings after sheathing his bloodied sword. "Your Majesties, I deeply apologize on behalf of the House Elbern for this bastard's words and actions towards the princesses." the Count sincerely stated.

King Agdar nodded. He was satisfied on the result. Having the bastard disowned by his noble father and have a physical reminder of his shame.

King Magnus spoke. "And you Stian will be detain for your crime against the young woman of forcing yourself on her and for your malicious acts against the royal family." two guards had dragged the shamed nobleman into one of the cells in the dungeon as he cry from pain and for his father's help. "And as for you ladies, we will secure a proper job for you so you could raise your children in an honest way."

"And I would like to give support to your children, they don't have to be punish for what their bastard father had done." the Count offered. The three women were grateful to the Kings and the Count.

After dismissing them Magnus sighed and massaged his forehead. His thoughts went to the young redhead. He never thought that filthy man would think of his daughter while violating other woman. King Magnus knew he made the best choice when he agreed on King Agdar's proposal for their daughters. Speaking of his daughters, where are they? "Agdar, have you seen Anna and Elsa?"

"Idunn told me they were still asleep. Maybe she went to check on them ealier and she had ordered not to disturb them in any circumstances." King Agdar stated.

"Ah I see," King Magnus' curved into a small smile. "Just let them be, they'll turn up soon." he laughed heartily earning a confused look from his best friend.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continuous support! Don't forget to review!**

 **Late Happy New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer! (You guys know the drill XD)**

 **I would like to say BIG THANK YOU to all of you who keep on supporting my story!**

 **I'll do my best to improve myself!**

 **I apologize in advance if you see any misspelled or grammatical errors :)**

 **Warning, there's a bit of violence ahead.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa stirred, she had a hard time breathing, she tried to move her body but to no avail. She reluctantly opened her eyes and greeted by a mass of red messy hair. She blinked her eyes and looked around, it wasn't her room. She felt warm breath fanning her bare chest.

 _Wait bare chest?!_

Anna was currently lying on Elsa's chest with her arms wrapped around the blonde, keeping her in place.

Events of what happened last night flooded Elsa's mind and it brought a healthy ten shades of blush on her, they almost did it, her heart was racing and her mind showed her Anna's bare and deliciously looking body. She lost her control last night, the thing she prided herself of, she lost it. But Anna's actions had fueled her, she couldn't stop but to reciprocate Anna's advances, she had let her desire and passion take control of her.

What boggled her was why Anna was acting like that? She was not drunk was she? When they kissed Elsa had taste a hint of raspberry not those wines they serve. That would cross out her suspicion of Anna being drunk. Elsa realized Anna was acting a bit off last night, but she was too consumed by desire to notice that time.

 _What made her like that?_

A groan pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked at her Sunshine, and smiled softly. "Anna?" Elsa called.

Soft snores answered Elsa, she shook her head and pulled the blanket up to cover her lover. Elsa had observed the redhead's room, she went up here before but she didn't have the chance to admire the light shades of pink with a mix rosemaling motif on the walls.

 _Anna like pink, even her room in Gadleigh is pink, though green suits her more._

Elsa was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize Anna was waking up.

"Ngh.." Anna groaned and winced when a paint shoot up on her head. "Gods." she gasped.

"Anna? are you okay?" Elsa's worriedly asked.

"Hmm I am fine Elsa just a bit of headache," Anna groggily responded. "Elsa?!" She realized Elsa's presence and she immediately sat up to fix her messy bedroom hair, letting the blanket pool on her waist.

 _I can't let Elsa see me like this! And why is she here?_

Anna was aware of her sleeping habits and the last time she slept with Elsa she had her braid on, but right now she look like she has a messy lion's mane. Anna registered on her mind how Elsa's usually pale cheeks were adorned with a healthy blush. She looked at Elsa's eyes and expected them to meet her own teal orbs but they were lowered as if avoiding her gaze. Anna followed were Elsa's line of sight and she shrieked surprising the blonde. Elsa doesn't know what to do but to silence her lover. The platinum blonde then captured Anna's lips, fearing someone might come in , and she couldn't afford for them to be seen in such state of undress. Oh how right she was, after few seconds Anna's door was opened, making the occupants of the bed pull away from their sudden kiss and turned their heads towards the person.

Elsa's feared a servant would open the door because she knew at this time, every morning, servants would do their chores of making the their beds, and based on the intense sunlight from the window indicated it was already late morning. Elsa's dread intensified when she saw a familiar brunette with blue eyes.

"Mother!" Elsa called out before pulling Anna towards her, making them lie on the bed in the process, to cover Anna's modesty and hers as well.

Without a word Queen Idunn closed the door with a slam and they heard faint noises outside, Elsa expected those people would come in and see what happened but they didn't. Both of them didn't move and their face were glowing because of the intense blush they were sporting.

In Anna's mind, she was looking for a sensible reason why she's with Elsa on her bed naked! She recounted the event that took place the night before.

She was dancing with Elsa then with her brother before going to the direction where Esmeralda was. Esmeralda had plate of Oaken's chocolate truffles, Anna's favorite, and Esmé offered them to her and Anna couldn't say no to chocolates so she almost finish them off. Esmeralda had offered her a drink and it was like raspberry juice before Elsa took her to the garden, then she also remembered their shared kiss and after that she was underneath the platinum blonde and she-

 _OH GODS! I PASSED OUT!_ Anna's eyes were wide like saucers and she felt her whole body heat up. She suddenly wished the earth would crack open to swallow her whole. She passed out while Elsa was making wonders to her, while they were about to engage in a dance of passion and she missed out everything! She internally groaned.

Meanwhile Elsa was thinking of something else.

Elsa knew her mother would use her current predicament to the issue of grandchildren, the topic she was not fond of talking about. And not to mention the mortification and awkwardness she'll feel whenever her mother is present. They been caught doing intimate acts not just on one occasion but three times already. But on the bright side, they were officially engaged so they don't have to justify their actions. Elsa was just concern if the servants were the one who found them then spread the news to the others and it will raise the talk for the possible heirs but she knew sooner or later it will be inevitable. Her thoughts started to stress her once again.

"Elsa?"

The platinum blonde's gaze fell on her lover's teal orbs.

"Yes?"

Anna hesitated to ask but she did anyway even if she knew the answer. "Did we?.."

Elsa knew what Anna meant and shook her head with a smile. "We're about to but didn't," she caressed the redhead's face, who was looking guilty for passing out like that. "You were tired." she gave Anna a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to pass out. Gods this is so embarrassing." Anna buried her face on the crook of Elsa's neck.

"You don't have to say sorry my Sunshine. It's fine." Elsa was caressing Anna's smooth bare back.

The redhead nodded in understanding. They were silent for a while. In truth, Anna wanted something to happen between them, but it's her fault for not being careful, but she was sure one glass of wine wouldn't make her drunk and after that she only drank the raspberry juice Esmé offered her. She was also not tired after two dances. Anna had pushed all those thoughts away for a while because she has important matters to do. She wanted Elsa more than anyone can imagine, though she had said they would do it after their wedding night but how can she resist Elsa? A goddess incarnate?

Anna slid her hand from Elsa's shoulders down towards the valley of the latter's chest.

"A-anna?" Elsa stammered.

The redhead meet her lover's widened sapphire eyes.

Elsa was surprised to see the same predatory eyes Anna had the night before. She gulped in excitement and also nervousness. "W-what are you doing?"

"Elsa.." Anna peppered the latter's neck strings of kisses while her hand was roaming on Elsa's body.

Elsa gasped at Anna's boldness. "Anna ahh.." she moaned when her lover nipped the side of her neck. "Wait Anna," the platinum blonde bit her lower lip and closed her eyes when Anna started to suckled on her neck. Heat started to build up on her nether region and her mind was full of Anna's images the night before. She placed her hands on the redhead's hips before sliding them up to her sides.

Anna wasn't listening to the platinum blonde's protests, instead she straddled on Elsa's hips without pulling away from Elsa's neck. She nipped the platinum blonde's neck once again, making her hissed, then Anna used her tongue to ease the pain. She couldn't get enough of her lover, she pulled away and admire her work before smirking. The love bites she gave Elsa were visible and not to mention larger than the first love bite she gave the latter before. She leaned in and whispered. "They suits you..now people can know you are mine..only mine."

Elsa was frozen, no pun intended, in place when she felt something wet on the spot where Anna was straddling her. Her heart beat became erratic and her breathing became labored. Without thinking her pale hands slide down to Anna's smooth and soft backside.

Anna smirked then proceeded to Elsa's supple breasts and without warning the redhead licked Elsa's pert nipple, making Elsa grip her the latter's backside. The redhead moaned before she looked up to see Elsa's sexy expression, _damn she's hot._ Anna smirk widened and did it again then twirling her tongue around the nipple making Elsa moan and sigh. Her other hand found its way on the platinum blonde other mound, she still remember how full they were under her palm. She gave it a soft squeeze before fondling and kneading it as if she was a baker.

"Gods Anna.." Anna wanted more of those sounds, so she popped Elsa's nipple into her mouth and let out a satisfied moan while her otner hand was tweaking and pinching the other nipple. She then pulled away with a loud pop before devouring Elsa's other nipple.

Elsa's moans were encouraging Anna to continue her ministrations, and it made her aware on her own wetness, gods she became wetter than before. She lowered herself on Elsa and rolled her hips, making her pull away from Elsa's mound to let out a satisfied moan. The sensation was intense and she wanted to feel more.

 _Is this how Elsa felt last night?_

Unknown to Anna, her actions flared Elsa's desire. When the platinum blonde opened her eyes, they were dark and clouded with lust. The heat between her legs was bothering her and Anna's teasing wasn't helping. She rolled them over and pinned the redhead on the bed with her hands above her head. Her usual pristine French braid was a mess, but in Anna's eyes it only made her lover hot. "I didn't know you had it in you, Your Highness." Elsa teased as she ease herself in between Anna's luscious legs.

Anna blushed, she herself doesn't know where did that courage she had few seconds ago came from.

"Let me love you, my love." Elsa leaned in for a kiss, it started as slow and loving then turned into passionate and needy. The platinum blonde released her lover's hand from her grip the moment she became lost to their kiss. Her hand slid down to Anna's shoulder down to her inner thigh, while Anna had wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

The platinum blonde knew both of them we're going to leap into the uncharted, she was ready but wanted to make sure if her lover was also ready. She reluctantly broke the kiss and asked Anna if she was sure to continue. Despite lust was dominating her, Elsa still have self-control and respect for her beloved. Anna positively nodded.

Elsa's hand could feel the heat radiating from Anna's treasure, it was all new to her. Elsa held Anna's gaze and was about to brush her hand against Anna's treasure when there was a loud growling sound broke them out of their lustful state. Elsa blinked for few times and Anna's face couldn't get any redder.

A burst of mirth came from the platinum blonde throat. Her laughter became louder and used her other hand to cover her mouth.

Anna had buried her face onto one of her pillows and groaned. "Elsa!" she chastised.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh." Elsa's shoulders were shaking due to laughter. It was true she didn't but she find the entire scenario funny. "Aww come on Sunshine I didn't mean to laugh." she reached for Anna's face and caressed it. "Hey, I'm sorry." Anna refused to meet her eyes. "Please princess look at me? Don't be mad at me."

Anna huffed and blushed. "I am not mad at you, I am mad at myself.." the platinum blonde listened. "I already messed up the first time for passing out and now this. I wanted to make it up to for what happen last night..and I failed." Anna was still not meeting Elsa's gaze.

The platinum blonde smiled softly. "Anna, love, it's alright. Please don't worry about it." she held the redhead's chin and made Anna face her. "I love you." Elsa smiled at her. "And you don't have to make it up to me. Your presence alone is enough for me." she leaned her forehead against the redhead. "We could try it another time."

Anna looked into those sapphire orbs and found something very familiar. Love. Elsa's eyes were filled with love and admiration. "I love you too. Yes some other time.. " They cuddled and enjoy each other's warmth and shared a few kisses for a while before being interrupted again by Anna's growling stomach.

"We should get dress and have something to eat." Elsa suggested. Anna never failed to surprise her. In truth she wanted to become one with her beloved but now was not the time. Anna, on the other hand, was still recovering from the embarrassment before nodding obediently. They were both disappointed and sexually frustrated.

* * *

Each step was echoing into the empty dungeon as the two guards were dragging the former noble to his cell. He cried for help and demanding his release but the guards just laughed. They threw him in and had him chained on a chair.

"I am sure you are aware how serious your crime was." Pheobus voiced echoed inside the dungeon.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I demand for my release!" Stian bellowed and wincing at the stinging pain his arm was causing him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. There was a witness how you took the merchant's daughter. He could even count how many times you did it." Pheobus stated before going back to those guards then left.

Stian was still thrashing around on his seat making the guards add a thick rope to bind his upper body on the back of the chair.

"How dare you! Let me go you son of a bitch!"

There were two guards standing in front of him.

"Tsk tsk. Language. You had the nerve to call the Princess of Arendelle in such way, if I were you I would consider myself lucky, knowing King Agdar when it comes to the people who offend his family, you are probably already a grave man after those words came out from your filthy mouth." the guard mocked. "But we have different way on dealing things," he moved out of the way revealing a burly brunette.

Stian shook in fear the moment he laid his eyes on the newcomer, he recognize him. "D-don't come near me!" His eyes were alert and afraid, opposite of the green sinister eyes gazing at him.

"How dare you do that to my sister. You raped her and ruined her life," the green eyed man gritted his teeth. His paw like hand clutched Stian's neck and choked him. "You don't deserve to continue your pathetic life." the former noble sputtered and had a hard time to breathe.

"Captain.." one of the guard called out. The captain raise his other hand to silence his subordinate.

"I'll make you pay for this." the captain released the former noble's neck. A series of coughs and heaving echoed the damp cell. "Your punishment was based on the crime you committed. Rape is a grave crime. I'll make sure you'll die for it...but first.. I would take something precious from you. Hold him and pull his trousers down." The captain pulled out his knife from his belt. His subordinates did what they were told. The restrained man was just recovering from the choking he received had tried to protest as other guards pulled his trousers down. "I assure you it wont hurt..much" green orbs were on gazing at the former nobles eyes as the captain struck his knife on the very thing that ruined his sister and the other women.

Stian screamed in pain as his prized appendage was repeatedly being hacked off of him. He became hysterical because of too much pain. His screams continued but it was muffled by the thick walls and doors in the underground dungeon.

* * *

"Is this all you could find?" Hans asked as he his gaze where on the letters piled on his desk.

"Yes, Your Highness. We've searched the entire property." Hans nodded and dismissed the guard.

Hans was in his study, waiting for reports and this what his personal guards brought him, series of letters from certain nobles. Hans was not only a prince, he was also a spy master. He has networks of reliable source in different parts of the kingdom and also in the others. That's how he was able to know each noble lord's motives and each kingdom's desires from his father's kingdom. Since that tragedy struck his family, he devoted himself to learn how to work behind a large network of spies.

He had used his resources to fend off Anna's possible suitors, which was a success, by gathering information about the upbringing and attitude of each nobles that come visit his home. He had uncovered Elbern's deceit, but what caught him off guard was Marcus. Hans knew what happened to his father, he was executed because of treason, then why was he trying to free Selberg?

He sighed and read the letters one by one, he frowned in confusion. The letters aren't talking about anything suspicious, they were just about farm handling, but he noticed how the words herder, cattle and a hen were repetitive. Every letter bears those words. They must've been coded into something more. If Hans was not knowledgeable when it comes to these he would find these things useless, but no..there was a hidden message from these words and he will do whatever he can to crack the codes.

For hours he was taking notes of the words and studied how often they appear on each paragraphs on the letters. Some even contained numbers.

"...5 sheep..19 bottles of milk..12 horses..19 eggs..9 cattle..hmm" Hans mumbled and looked a different letter. "..90 silver..500 gold... year 1200..190 apples and 190 fishes..What are these?" Hans asked himself. He read the letter more and a certain passage was out of place. The letter suddenly talking about the sun being blocked by a tree. "..a tall and lush tree was blocking intense sun, the herder rest under it shade to take a nap. The gust of soft wind had put him in deep sleep and the cattle were nowhere in sight while the hen was drowned by the nearby river.." He heard a knock from his door, without second thoughts he opened a small carpeted trap door under his desk and put placed all the letters inside including his notes.

The knocking persisted.

"Hans? Are you in there?" It was Carina.

He fixed himself after concealing all the letters then pulled out a random book on his desk and went to open the door.

"Carina, I apologized, I fell asleep while reading." He smiled guiltily before stepping aside to give his betrothed enough space to come in.

"It's quite alright," Carina said before giving him a peck on his cheek. "I heard from father that we'll be expecting royal visitors for our wedding this week." the princess sat on one of the long plush seats. While Hans sat next to her.

"I see, I'll make sure they are well taken care of," Hans smiled.

"Oh by the way, have you heard what happened?"

Hans nodded "I did," he restrained himself from smirking. He knew well what happened in the throne room and what happened in the dungeon. He was only waiting for his father's consent to have him executed. Hans learned not to feel any remorse towards a person who had tried to harm his family.

"How did you find out about his secret affairs?" Carina curiously asked.

"I always make sure I know all the people who interact with Anna or the people who would try to get closer to her." Hans said in all seriousness.

"Even Elsa?"

That one was different Hans thought.

"Elsa was another case, I knew her years ago and father's friendship with the Arendellians and our ambassadors kept me well informed about the princess." Hans said the truth, Elsa was different. He knew from the letters he exchanged with their ambassadors in Arendelle. She was cold both literally and figuratively, aloof, well mannered, elegant, beautiful, and not to mention intelligent.

"That makes sense, wait what is that?" Carina stood up a picked up a piece of old parchment. "..the raindrops were like arrows and it strikes anyone under it..the cloud of mourning has descended and weakened the might of the sun." she read.

"Ah that? It must be from the book I was reading," Hans took the piece of parchment and place it in between the pages of his book. "Would you like to go to the town? We can invite Rose and Merida, I am sure they haven't gone to town and it will be a great time since we will be busy when the visitors came." Hans offered and hoping Carina would agree.

"That's a great idea, I wanted to talk about some things about Aurora anyway. How about Anna and Elsa?" Carina remembered not seeing them for breakfast.

"We can asked them when we see them, for all I know she was already smothering her Elsa with affection." Hans said making her soon-to-be wife giggle.

* * *

 **In the town.**

Seven royals were saddled on a horse with several guards with them bearing each royal house coat of arms of their kingdom. The recognizable red uniform of Solskinn, the forest green uniform with crocus insignia on the cuffs of the sleeves, soldiers of Arendelle, the green kilt tartan uniform of the DunBroch's royal archers, the maroon uniforms of Adwick. The people watched them in awe, they were stunned on the great beauty of each princesses and many ladies swooned at the princes' handsomeness.

Hans and Philip insisted they'll use carriage for the convenience of the ladies but all of them insisted on going on horseback. Two against five, surely they don't want to face the wrath of these princesses especially the two feisty redhead and one sassy blonde. While the two other blondes were just watching the scene unfold to them, all they could do was shook their heads. Elsa couldn't say no to Anna's choice so she went along while Carina was okay on either. Now here they are in the streets of Solskinn, waving and smiling to the people. They unmounted their horses and went to different shops that they find interesting, obviously couples went together. Hans and Carina went to the shop where they sell flowers, Aurora and Philip to the jewelry shop, Anna and Elsa went to check the blacksmith with Merida, on Anna's insistence.

Elsa haven't gone to town since the days she arrived, she was interested to know what the people of Solskinn do in their everyday life. This would help her understand more of the people's lives because she rarely visited the town in Arendelle but she was always received with warmth and smiles by her people.

The pounding noise of a hammer against an iron sword being forged and the hissing sound of furnace filled the ears of the royals princesses.

"Princess Anna! Princess Merida!" A mustachioed man with thin raven hair greeted the princesses and bowed.

"Good Afternoon Sir Norbert." Both redhead greeted him back.

"Ah Your Highness, I am no knight." He chuckled.

Elsa observed how warm and close he was to the redheads, the man was a sweaty because of his work and has dirt smeared on his cheek. She also took note of not greeting her, she doesn't mind really. The man seem kind.

"It doesn't matter, you are the Master Craftsman here in Solskinn! You are making the best swords and armor in the kingdom!" Anna flailed her arms to emphasize her point.

"That's too much, Princess. Oh who's this lovely lady?" the man smiled.

"Oh! Goodness! How could I forget. Sir Norbert this is Princess Elsa of Arendelle." the man bowed and greeted her.

"It's an honor to have the Princesses of great kingdoms in my humble workshop." he kindly said.

"Pleasure is ours, Sir Norbert." Elsa said with a smile.

A sudden realization passed through the man's eyes. "Oh! You are Princess Anna's betrothed! How could I not recognize you right away?! I apologize your Highness. Surely there will be only one beautiful lady with platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes that the people kept talking about since this morning."

Elsa blushed at the compliment. "No harm done, and thank you." she responded shyly.

Since the announcement the night before, the news spread like wildfire, the noblemen were distraught by the news but they can't do anything about it. If they will try to break the engagement by pursuing one of the princess meant trying to change the course of nations..worse it might lead to war.

Elsa just watched the two redhead talked and checked the newly forged weapon on their racks. It's her first time going in a blacksmith, as a princess, she didn't think of going into such places. She didn't went not because she looked down on them, she just couldn't express herself to the other people. Her education as princess for years had molded her into what she is today..stoic and cold. She sighed. There are only few people she confided in her years of self-imposed isolation, mainly Kristoff and her cousins. She chuckled when the two redhead started to bicker whether the bow and arrow were much better than a sword.

"What you do you think Elsa?!" Both redheads looked at her.

"Sorry? What?" Elsa's thoughts were halted.

"Merida said bow and arrow are much better than a sword! Do you agree with that?" Anna was eager to find out Elsa's answer.

"Of course Elsa would say sword, how can she not choose her Sunshine's choice of weapon?" Merida smirked. The couple blushed at that.

"U-uhh well.." Elsa composed herself and continued to speak. "Great warriors became great not because of their weapons, it either a sword, an axe, a spear or a bow and arrow. It's the person who wield the weapon what makes these weapons great. The person who has the aspirations to be great can be a great warrior with proper discipline and determination . A weapon's greatness depends on the wielder."

"Her Highness is right, just like our Mighty King Laursen, who defended our kingdom against the Coronans and Southerners. And with the help of King Nordvik the Great of Arendelle, they brought victory and peace in both of our kingdoms." master Norbert interjected. He smiled to Elsa.

Both redheads listened and understood what Elsa had said.

Anna, on the other hand, felt proud of Elsa. Her intelligence and ways with words never cease to amaze her.

 _Elsa will be a Queen and wife. My wife._ Anna thought as she blushed at the last word. Wife, Elsa will be Anna's wife sooner or later.

The three princesses looked for something that caught their attention, Merida had bought a new bow and a quiver full of arrows because Aurora had confiscated her beloved bow. The poor redhead can't do anything but protest, it was their deal, no weapons in exchange for taking her to Solskinn without the supervision of her mother. But alas..Aurora the Tyrant, as Merida called her, hid the her bow and arrows somewhere she didn't know. Going to town was a great plan to buy a weapon that she could hide from the sassy blonde. Her bow was made of blackwood, which surprised her because there's no such trees growing in Solskinn, apparently the particular wood was imported from far off country. It's only one of its kind here in Solskinn...so its price was higher than the usual bows.

"That's fifty gold piece and seven gold piece for the arrows. And that would be fifty-seven gold piece." Merida's eyes widened at price, it was not like she can't afford it, she had brought more than enough money that could sustain her for a year away from home but fifty-seven gold piece was too much.

"Whoah, isn't that a wee bit high?"

"Your Highness, blackwood was sturdy and durable, unlike other woods used in bow making." Norbert explained.

Merida was thinking carefully, she wanted the bow because the craftsmanship was exquisite and she had not seen any of its kind. "Very well." she handed small pouch of gold with fifty gold piece in it then fished out another seven on the other small pouch that contains another fifty gold piece. She watched Master Norbert place her bow in a sleek wooden case with her arrows before locking the clasp. With twinkling eyes, Merida grasped the handle of case.

Meanwhile on the other side of the shop, certain couple were talking about weapons.

"Wow, Elsa I didn't know you knew a lot of stuff about weaponry." Anna was amazed once again.

"You didn't ask Sunshine," Elsa replied in amusement.

"So does that mean you can use them too?"

"Of course, I can. I have to learn how to protect myself you know, though mother never approved it." Elsa said in a sad tone. "I've learnt it anyway...secretly."

This peaked Anna's interest, "In secret? Did you train by yourself?" she watches the platinum blonde shook her head.

"I ordered Kristoff to teach me, I can't be a defenseless girl forever, even though I have this ..gift. I had to discipline myself for using my powers." Elsa explained.

Anna thought Elsa just did princess-y stuffs like dancing, embroidery, and studying how to be a perfect lady. _Ugh that's dreadful, I rather choke myself with chocolate than do those things._

"You know that I can hear your thoughts loud and clear." Elsa amused. "It's not that bad, we just danced last night and you were spectacular dancer." she complimented.

Redness was rising to Anna's cheeks as Elsa compliment her. "Well, it's nothing compared to yours."

Elsa just hummed in response before leaning in to give Anna a kiss. The redhead had noticed how close Elsa was to her and leaned in as well. Their eyes fluttered close slowly and felt their breath fanning each other's faces.

"Are you guys done looking back there?" Merida's excited voice made them jolt in response and drew themselves back with a visible blush, she was unaware of what could have happened. Both of them were mentally berating themselves for being careless and thanking Merida, more or less, for interrupting them, they were in public after all.

"Ah! Y-yes, Elsa wanted to go to the Oaken's chocolate shop." she grasped Elsa's hand and dragged the poor blonde out of the shop in haste, "See you again Sir Norbert."

"Of course, Your Highnesses and thank you." the master craftsman just shook his head. "Ah young love." he said, making Merida looked at him with confusion. She shrugged and followed the two in the confection shop.

Both Anna and Elsa strode towards Oaken's Chocolate Shop. Their blush subsided and walked a little slower. "That was a close call." Anna sighed in relief.

"Yeah.. But I believe that was nothing compared to what we experienced this morning." Without realizing, their faces went crimson once again. Elsa's words had triggered their visible blush. She became red like a tomato when she recalled what happened when they went to have something to eat.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After dressing up, they made their way to the Queen's dining hall. They were surprised when they saw the other couple and the grumpy redhead, Philip and Aurora plus Merida, was just starting to have their meal._

 _They greeted each other good mornings and talked about random things regarding last night as they eat, well most of their conversation were filled with court gossip about certain nobles and ladies. And of course Aurora didn't miss how they were dressed and how they commented on each others' dress._

 _"...and I was like how dare she, Baroness was stiff not just because of her dress but also because of her attitude. She was saying how scandalous our dresses were! I was about to confront her if she has problems with women with off shoulder dresses, good thing my husband here was there to restrained me or else I would tell that old maid to turn back time in the year 1500 and never come back!"_

 _Aurora was ranting and her poor husband was trying her best to calm her down while the others just chuckled at their friend's outburst. Even grumpy Merida chuckled along with them._

 _"I should've been there to see how worked up you were." Merida amused._

 _"Yeah, speaking of which, where were you last night?" Aurora asked._

 _"I went to bed early," Merida said in unamused and hurried tone. Dismissing the subject completely but Aurora won't take that as an answer. Elsa's lips curved into a small smile._

 _If Anna didn't know Elsa that well she would most likely missed how her lips twitched to a smile. "What do you know?" Anna inquired quietly._

 _"Well I-"_

 _"Good morning- or rather good afternoon." Esmeralda greeted the five people inside the dining hall, they greeted her in return._

 _Esmeralda walked near them and her eyes met sapphire ones. She smirked then looked at all five of them. "It's rather early for lunch." she amused._

 _"Brunch actually," Anna interjected. "It seems we woke up almost at the same time."_

 _Esmeralda's eyes were glinting with mischievousness. "That seemed like it, anyway, how was your night all of you? I believe you enjoyed it." her tone was like I- know- what- you- did- last- night- kind of tone._

 _All of them blushed in two seconds flat. "Oh my gosh Anna did you- you're blushing! As well as Elsa!" Aurora said while blushing._

 _"Wait what?! No! You should ask yourself about that- look at your face and Philip's! Merida too!" Anna retorted while pointing at the trio, on the other hand, Elsa was just sitting there blushing on her seat and embarrassed._

 _"Don't look at me lass, I am innocent!" Merida tried to convince her friends; but her blushing face betrayed her._

 _"Yeah yeah, so Mer tell me who is it? Is he blonde?" Aurora guessed._

 _"What do you mean blonde?! I've done nothing! Unlike you, gods! I thought you were gonna wake up the whole castle with your screams from your room!" Merida revealed._

 _"I h-hurt uh my foot because of dancing too much!" Aurora defended and avoided their accusing gaze._

 _"Yeah right, if only I didn't hear Philip's name-Ouch! What gives?!" Merida groaned as she felt her toes stinging in pain._

 _Anna and Elsa had their jaw dropped at the revelation. While Esmeralda was unfazed by it._

 _Elsa was mentally thanking whoever gods up there from saving them from the embarrassment of relieving the events of last night and that morning of getting caught by her mother. She couldn't bear discussing her sex life in front of the people she barely know, and she would never dare. But luck was not on her side._

 _"Soooo Anna what happened last night? You two suddenly disappeared." Aurora inquired, diverting the conversation from her to the quiet couple._

 _Anna was mentally murdering the golden haired princess. "We went to the garden and we talked." Anna told them, however, the way Esmeralda's gaze was taunting her._

 _"Oh really? But the look on your face says otherwise," Esmeralda piped in._

 _"W-well-"_

 _"Ah perfect you're all here," the dining hall's double door suddenly opened revealing Hans and his betrothed. "We were thinking if you would like to join with us to explore the town."_

 _"Ah perfect! Elsa haven't seen the town since she came here. Come Elsa you wouldn't want to miss it!" Anna had taken Elsa's hand and quickly dragged her out the dining hall, leaving their nosy friends._

 ** _End of flashback._**

"We should be discreet from now on." Elsa strictly said to Anna, well more to herself. She was, after all, who leaned in first and Anna responded it by instinct. Elsa couldn't have enough of her, not after feeling Anna's bare skin against her hands and lips. She wanted more.

"Right," They entered the shop and heard a chime they did. "Here we are."

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome to Oaken's Chocolate Princess Anna and her friend." A huge man mustachioed man with red hair greeted them. Honestly, the people in this kingdom mostly has red hair.

"Oaken! Good to see you again, when did you came back to the capital from Gadleigh?" Anna excitedly asked "Oh this is Elsa, Princess of Arendelle." Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist.

"Oh! Princess Elsa! Welcome to my shop!, yesterday morning actually." the man behind the counter said in a rather cheerful tone.

"Oh do you have anything new?" Anna asked as she browsed for chocolates.

Elsa went to Anna and asked. "He's the owner of the shop back in Gadleigh too?" the redhead nodded in response and gave Elsa a big smile.

"Oaken makes the most delicious chocolate of all!"

The man chuckled. "Thank you Princess Anna, please feel free to taste each of them as I get the new ones at back." Oaken went to the back to take out more stocks of chocolate.

Elsa looked around and saw only few people passing by he shop, she turned her head to Anna and gasped. "Anna don't eat too much!" the redhead sampled each of the chocolates on display.

"sowwry, can't help it." Anna's eyes were gazing Elsa's own, and she didn't know who leaned in. Her lips were against on something soft.

Elsa tasted the sweetness of the chocolates from Anna's mouth as the redhead suddenly inserted her tongue against Elsa's. The platinum blonde's eyes fluttered open because of Anna's action. She heard footsteps coming closer that made her pull away, making Anna whine.

"Elsaaaa." Anna pouted.

"Anna! What did I tell you about being discreet?!" Elsa scolded her lover. "No, don't used those eyes on me it won't work! O-okay fine just stop okay?" Elsa leaned in for a quick chaste kiss.

"Thank you Snowflake," Anna flashed Elsa her cheeky smile.

Just in time, Oaken arrive with a tray of deliciously looking chocolate truffles. "These are my new recipe, wine flavored dark chocolates! Just few pieces of these and you are out cold." the man chuckled.

"Alcoholic chocolates? Can I taste one?" Anna asked.

The man positively nodded, while Elsa studied the chocolates. The redhead took one and popped it into her mouth, she realized that the taste was familiar to her.

"Where did I taste this before?" Anna loudly asked herself.

"Probably last night, I saw them on a the platter when I went over to save you from Esmeralda." Elsa answered her.

"That's right, His Majesty, your father had specifically told me to make wine flavored dark chocolates for the ball, though those chocolates has more alcohol content than these,"

Why would her father order lots of these? Dark chocolate no less. Anna turned to look at Elsa who has her cheeks tinted with pink and looking away from her. It suddenly clicked into her mind. Alcoholic chocolates were great tool to make someone dead drunk without looking suspicious, and dark chocolate was known to increase desire for love making, it will drive anyone's desire to its peak. And she had almost consumed them all...and Esmé offered them to her.

 _I knew it! Esmeralda!_

* * *

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer! (You guys know the drill!)**

 **Thank you sooooo much! for the undying support you had given to my story!**

 **I'll do my best to improve the story.**

 **I apologized in advance for misspelled and grammatical errors**

 **For all the people who reviewed my story, fav and followed, thank you!**

 **To Akiralzumi14 - We feel the same way whenever I hear that kind of crime. So I used the oldest punishment for such criminals.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

She doesn't know why in the name of Valhalla, she kept of witnessing such act. Queen Idunn had witnessed her beloved daughter with her future daughter-in-law in such compromising position for three times. She was shocked at first when she saw them in King Magnus' study, because her usually aloof, shy and uptight daughter was completely defenseless against the redhead. She knew both girls are old enough of do such things in appropriate place of course. And what she just witnessed back in Anna's room was unexpected.

Queen Idunn was just passing by Anna's room when she heard a loud shriek and of course as natural reaction she opened the door to ensure the person inside was okay. She was not expecting a naked Elsa under an equally naked Anna and kissing on the bed. She could only conclude it was the redhead's room because she knew where her daughter's room was located.

Both princesses had looked at her with surprised in their eyes, so was she. Queen Idunn always have something to say on things, but what she had just saw had left her speechless. She dumbly slammed the door closed earning worried words and glanced from the staffs in the hallway. She assured the staffs that everything was okay and had instructed them not to disturb the redhead inside the room, omitting the fact her own daughter was there too. She even told her husband not to go looking for the girls because they were still asleep, she reasoned.

And now here she was in the library to get some peace of mind and trying to erase the image of her daughters doing things that only adults would do. She sighed. She really couldn't shake off the image in her head. Not that she mind them but for her Elsa was still her sweet little daughter, who calls her mama in her sweet voice. After the years of Elsa's self-imposed isolation, she wasn't able to become a mother to her daughter, not that she doesn't want to. It was Elsa who shut her out and it hurts her deeply. All she could remember of being close to her daughter when she was nine years old and then Elsa slowly drifted away from her and her husband.

She knew she couldn't blame her daughter for all of that. They must have done something to have her daughter reunited with Anna after the incident but they feared Elsa would be hurt for Anna not remembering her. So they kept it to them until she came of age to understand what happened, but it was too late...they realized late how Elsa was hurting for years. She had approved the betrothal proposal to the daughter of her best friend, Adrianna, for the sole purpose of making Elsa happy. And right now she knew her daughter was happy with her beloved, she had noticed the changed in Elsa. But lately it felt like there was something bothering her and her daughter wasn't telling her anything. Elsa was okay until she had a talked with her father the other day.

The Queen thought maybe her husband has something to do with it. She stood up from her seat but the door opened revealing King Agdar.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." he said.

"I was about to look for you, and here you are." she responded with her beautiful smile. She sat back down and her husband sat across her with a table between them.

"Oh, is there something you need?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, definitely."

"So what can I do for you my lovely wife?" he grinned, earning chuckle from his wife.

"Well about Elsa..." the Queen hesitated.

King Agdar's interest heightened at the mention of his daughter. "Go on." he said.

"I don't know if you noticed but I think something is bothering Elsa. Whenever I see her she look happy, definitely, but she always have this pensive look since the last time you talked to her alone. And we both know she's quiet and never speak much and always have that regal look in her face in front of other royalties but there's something really off about her." Queen Idunn had her one arm across her chest then she propped her elbow on it.

"Hmm, I thought she was just thinking about her future role as Queen Regnant.

"Agdar,we both know she always think of that." she sighed.

"Right, you're right. Then what possibly she was thinking?" Agdar asked. He tried to recall all of the conversation she had with Elsa. "Ah I mentioned about the time you told me you saw them kissed?" after he finished his sentence a shiver on his spine came immediately.

"You what? I told you not to tell her that." her usually kind blue eyes turned fierced. "No wonder she tried her best not to look at me in the eye."

"O-oh right, s-sorry love. I promise I won't tell a word next time." he smiled awkwardly at his Queen. Agdar mentally cursed himself for revealing his secret.

"Anyway, what else you told her?" the Queen's eyes returned back to normal, to her husband's relief.

"Hmm..I kinda teased her about having a grandchild this early because they already exploring, as you put it." he said.

Elsa's words echoed in the Queen's mind about the succession.

"She's worried about the succession if she'll marry Anna.." husband and wife looked in each other's eyes in worry.

King Agdar spoke. "We had a talk before the ball. And she told me.." Agdar told his Queen everything that he and Elsa had discussed.

The Queen's eyes widened. "W-what?! H-how could she?!"

"Please calm down, I won't approve it and surely Anna wouldn't like it at all, and it all depends on how Anna would react on it. You know your daughter and her selflessness. She's willing to sacrifice anything for Anna and the kingdom. I tried to persuade her that everything will be right, but her sense of duty got in the way." King Agdar sighed in defeat but an idea struck him. "Unless.." he got up from his seat and looked for a piece of parchment and inkwell then scribbled something.

"Unless what?" Queen Idunn asked nervously. "What are you writing?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, I have to send this back in Arendelle in haste." King Agdar gave his wife a quick kiss on her lips before smiling at her. "I'll do my best for our daughter." he assured his wife before going out the library.

* * *

The young royals went back the castle at sunset, the princesses had bought different kinds of things, Aurora had a new rose gold pendant, Carina few dresses that will be delivered in the castle the next morning, Anna and Elsa few boxes of chocolates, and last but not least, Merida who bought a new set of bow and arrow, which Anna was carrying so the golden blonde wouldn't confiscate the new one.

"Here we are," Hans had announced as they unmounted their horses. The servants had carried the things they bought and had been brought up to their rooms, except for Merida's bow, which will be placed in Anna's bedchambers for safety measures.

"A warm bath would be lovely after an afternoon ride." Aurora said. The other princesses agreed aside from Elsa.

"Hansy, do you still have the large bath in the east wing?" Merida asked. Earning a playful growl from the man.

"Don't start with that nickname. Yes we do have, are you planning to have a bath together with them?"

"Mer! that's a great idea! It's been years since I shared a bath with my best friends! And that includes you Carina and Elsa not just these two redheads here, and besides having two more blondes in the group will keep these two gingers under control." All of them chuckled aside from the offended redheads.

"She's right, you know? Good thing Elsa is here to spare us from Anna's michievousness." Carina jested.

"Hey! I am here you know." Anna grumbled. Elsa smiled and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Sunshine, I am on your side." All of them became silent then a series of teasing came after.

"Sunshine, how cute." Aurora teased.

"Whoah you're turning red Sunshine," Hans joined in.

"S-stop it guys!" Anna blushed. "Snowflake is the only one who is allowed to call me that okay?!" Anna had slipped and said her endearment for Elsa, who was blushing and keeping her mouth shut.

"Wow Snowflake, very fitting." Hans winked at her sister.

The group continued to teased the couple even when they entered the great hall, getting the attention of their fathers. King Magnus, Einvind, and Agdar.

"Ah, you are all back. I am so sorry ladies but we will borrow your husbands for a moment. Hans we need you and Philip in the council room , excuse us ladies." King Magnus had ushered the male in the council room, leaving the ladies.

"Well that seemed urgent." Anna said to herself.

"Maybe about that Count son they were talking about in the town earlier." Aurora said.

This peaked Elsa's interest. She never heard anything from her father ..yet.

"What do you know?" Elsa asked in curiosity.

"From what I heard he got arrested this morning for some crime." Aurora said.

"Crime?" the other four responded at the same time. Carina knew he was arrested by not the reason why he was arrested.

"Why don't we go to one of the drawing rooms so we could talk properly and comfortably because my feet are killing me." Merida complained. The others just agreed because they also feel exhausted.

Once they settled in the drawing room, Aurora had narrated what she had heard from the people in the town. Based on the story she heard, Count's son was arrested for disrespecting a royal in front of many people. Elsa had an inkling that it was because of that but she was surprised at the next words.

"Is that true?" Carina asked in shocked.

"I am not sure if what the woman told me was true. We can ask Hans if that Count's son really did it." Aurora said.

Elsa was utterly disgusted on that fact. She almost wanted that person to freeze to death. A crime like that should have death as punishment. In Arendelle rape, murder and treason are punishable by death and other grave crimes too. She doesn't know how do it in Solskinn. She heard Anna responded as if she had just read her mind.

"That's punishable by death, if and only if Papa will sign his death warrant. It can be the flogging to death, hanging or beheading. If Papa doesn't sign his death warrant, it will be imprisonment and flogging." Anna explained. Elsa nodded as well as the others then heard soft snores.

The four princesses turned their heads at the sound and saw a sleeping Merida in one of the couches. No wonder she wanted to discuss this somewhere comfortable.

"Good Odin, she never changed." said the three except for Elsa who just watched them in amusement.

* * *

After dinner, they all took a bath and forgot the suggestion of having a bath exclusively for the princesses. Elsa went to the library while waiting for Anna to finish her bath then gone back to her room and found it empty. Elsa sighed and she knew where her things had gone. Her father never broke his words, now she was on her way to Anna's room. She knocked and heard Anna from the other side then opened the door.

"Elsa! What are you doing here? I thought you'll wait for me downstairs?" Anna stepped aside for Elsa to come in and noticed the trunks that bore the Arendelle crocus. "These aren't mine..are they yours?" Anna asked.

"Yes, uh father wanted us to.." Elsa blushed and looked away. "..share a bed and ..get to know each other..his words not mine!" she emphasized.

The redhead just blushed. "Oh.."

"Yeah.."

There was awkward silence between them. Actually everything felt backwards because they already saw each other naked and shared a bed few times but now they had their parents' permission to share a bed they feel awkward.

Elsa once again thinking the conversation she had with her father. Sooner or later she'll have no choice but to tell Anna about it. She looked up and saw teal orbs looking back at her. Anna was beautiful inside and outside. Elsa couldn't help but to fall in love with her, without knowing, she affects the redhead in the same way.

Anna wouldn't know which god or goddess to thank for giving her the most perfect person in the whole world. Just everything about Elsa made her fall in love even more.

Elsa had pulled Anna and gave her a sweet deep kiss, in which Anna eagerly reciprocated. She was having a hard time not to take off Anna's dress at the moment, but she felt the redhead tugging her high-collared purple dress making her pull away from the kiss. She had to stop herself before regretting it.

"Ahh..eager aren't we?" Elsa teased.

"Elsaaaaa...stop please." Anna whined while blushing.

"Okay okay, come sit with me." Elsa smiled brightly and sat on Anna's bed, the redhead sat next to her.

"You're so beautiful." Anna complimented.

"So are you," Elsa gave Anna a kiss on her forehead and hugged her. "Sunshine, remember the child back in Gadleigh?"

"Hmm? Oh of course, the one who I asked to give you those flowers?" Anna asked back as she gently pushed Elsa to lie on her bed as she lied next to the platinum blonde then cuddled with her.

"Yes, that one. What do you think of her?"

Anna looked at Elsa in a confused face. "She's cute and I like children!" she smiled widely.

Elsa smiled in return. "I see, you like them?"

"Yes! I thought of having daughters myself years ago." Anna said in excitement. Anna wanted to have children so she could love them how her own mother did to her even in a short span of time. She knew her mother loved her. "I want to love her like my mother loved me. I want to become like my mother."

Elsa just smiled. "That's good to hear." she simply said. Deep inside her, she feared Anna's answer..she felt her something knotting in her gut making her uncomfortable. She pulled Anna towards her and cuddled the redhead.

"What about you Elsa?" Anna asked innocently, she failed to notice Elsa's discomfort.

"I haven't thought about it until now, I guess I am okay with children." only if Anna would bear her children she's okay, but that's impossible. She always wanted to have a daughter who looked like Anna, red hair with teal orbs running around in the halls of their castle back in Arendelle.

They stayed like that for few minutes until Elsa checked Anna, who fell asleep. She placed a kiss on her lover's forehead before going tucking her under the blanket. Elsa got up and went near the window then looked the silver moon with saddened eyes. Outside the castle, the cold wind with faint snow swirled, making the windows frost over. Elsa wiped her tears then opened her palm, a flash of blue light appeared and a perfect six pointed snowflake was floating above her palm.

"Your happiness is more important than mine...please understand."

Unknown to her Anna was awake and heard everything, including Elsa's faint sniffles. Her heart was breaking, she couldn't bear seeing Elsa like this..she even thought Elsa never cried because she's so perfect. But she's completely wrong.

Anna pretended to sleep as Elsa joined her in her, now their, bed. She felt Elsa's arms wrapped around her and holding her tight. "I love you Anna..." Elsa faintly whispered.

* * *

The next day, everything seemed normal. They were doing their usual things, the couple cuddled in their sleep, shared kisses in the morning before dressing up for Anna's sword practice. Elsa was there watching Anna's moves, she's still struggling. Then an idea struck her.

"Captain," Elsa caught the captain's attention. She walked towards them, earning a confused look from the duo. Elsa asked the captain to talked to her in a distance from Anna. "If you'll permit, I would like to spar with Princess Anna."

The captain was caught by surprise at Elsa's offer. "Of course Your Highness. But if I may, does Her Highness has experience in sword fight?" it's not that the captain looked down on Elsa, he was just worried for both Princesses' safety. Fortunately, Elsa had understood his concern.

"As a matter of fact, I do Captain. And also you can go to your other duties, I can train Anna myself."

The captain followed Elsa's then gave the sword he was handling to Elsa. She turned and saw Anna's eyes widened and shone in excitement.

"Elsa, are you sure about challenging me?" Anna taunted her.

"Oh so you see this as challenge?" Elsa raise her royal eyebrow at her lover, who just puffed her chest with a taunting look. "Okay, whatever you say princess." she flicked her hand and her purple high collared dress changed into proper combat attire. It's the same like Anna, tight bodice, long sleeved blouse, breeches and high boots, and they are all made of ice. Teal orbs just stared at her. "Ready?" she says with mirth evident in her tone.

Anna's mouth closed shut, she didn't even know when she had her mouth hanging open. That must have been embarrassing. "R-ready."

Both of them stood firmly on they place with their swords at the ready. Elsa gripped her sword with both hands firmly as she observed Anna, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. While Anna's head was somewhere else, seeing Elsa making that expression made her think she's cute and hot at the same time, she never saw Elsa serious like this. Her eyes were busy feasting on how wonderful her betrothed was and barely registered to her the flash of platinum blonde going to her direction. Anna was able to raise her sword for a block in the nick of time and moved backwards to support her body weight as Elsa put on pressure on her but her unreadiness made her land on her backside with a thud. With her sword clanged on the stone pavement.

"Ouch.." Anna groaned as she feel the pain.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa worriedly crouched down and help her stand up.

"Y-yeah, I am fine, whoah I didn't know you are that strong." Elsa raised her eyebrow at this statement. "Sorry, I mean you are always poised and all, I just didn't expect..." _That you look so hot when you're serious._ "..that- never mind shall we do it again?" Anna picked up her sword and gripped it tightly with both hands.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Positive." Anna assured her.

Once again they were standing few meters from each other before Anna ran towards the platinum blonde with her sword ready for the swing. Elsa calmly blocked the attack then swung her sword downwards using her left hand to strike Anna's left side which immediately blocked by Anna, which Anna lost her grip on her sword making it slide on the pavement.

"That was good block, but we should work on the way you grip your sword." Elsa praised, making the redhead blush.

"T-thanks."Anna went to pick up her sword then came back were Elsa was standing. "Shall we?" Anna asked.

"No, we should improve the way you hold your sword." Elsa stated as she place her own sword on the rack nearby. "I'll teach you." Elsa stood beside Anna.

"But captain has already told me the basics, and you even said I improved!" Anna whined.

"Yes, I did say that but I don't know why you dropped your sword twice." Elsa frowned. "Can you show me how you held the handle?"

Anna obediently did what Elsa asked her to do, "Like this?" Anna's grip on the handle was turning her knuckles white.

"I see, you're gripping it too much," Elsa went behind Anna and places her hand over Anna's hands. "Loosen them a bit, gripping it too tight will be good for a powerful swing and blocking but..." Elsa continued to explained what Anna supposed to do and guiding Anna's hand for different kinds of blocks and attacks she could do to defend herself. But Anna's senses were invaded by Elsa, her scent was intoxicating Anna and clouding her mind. The smell of winter rushes into Anna's nose and her mind had pictured a vast land covered with pure white snow. Untainted snow...just like Elsa.

Anna wouldn't mind Elsa teaching her this way, she wouldn't complain if they'll have to do this all day long, as long as she has Elsa for herself she wouldn't mind at all. She turned her head and saw Elsa's profile while she explained things, Anna could see a sheen of sweat gracing Elsa's forehead. Her teal orbs were admiring the flushed face of Elsa because of the their short sparring earlier and of course those faint adorable freckles across her nose bridge. Anna smiled, then her eyes found those pair of lips that was against her own last night and on her body the night before that. She would very much like to taste them again and try to satiate her insatiable thirst for the platinum blonde who was staring straight at her using her questioning but lovely icy blue eyes. _Wait what? Questioning?_

"...and you didn't hear all the things that I've told you isn't?" Elsa said sternly.

Anna laughed nervously. "Ha ha sorry?"

Elsa internay groaned. She sighed. "Anna, what's going on in this pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing!" Anna quickly responded, earning a suspicious look from Elsa.

"Okay, that's not nothing, come on tell me." Elsa had led them to the nearby rack and placed Anna's sword on it.

"Well I uhm thinking about how sweet your lips are." Anna gasped at her own words and both of them blushed.

Elsa recovered first looked around before dragging Anna on the blind spot of the guards on duty. Before Anna could asked what Elsa was doing? she was silenced by Elsa's lips and coaxing her to joined in their passionate kiss, in which she happily obliged.

Elsa had her arms wrapped around Anna's waist, pulling her closer to her won body. While Anna's hands were wrapped around Elsa's neck. Soft most and ragged breathing emanated from them. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Anna was having a hard time winning. Elsa had place her hands on Anna's thighs before hoisting her up from the ground, Anna automatically wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and kissed her deeply and passionately.

They pulled away with a loud pop to catch their breath but before Anna could have her bearings, her neck was mercilessly attacked by Elsa making her moan and pant Elsa's name.

"Elsaaah ah, wait..."

Elsa was suckling and licking Anna's skin relentlessly.

"Elsa aah!" Anna moan a bit louder.

"Who's there?!" a manly voice interrupted them.

Elsa pulled away reluctantly, she scowled. She put the panting princess down gently and had her lean on the wall "Wait here." Elsa had steadied her breathing for showing herself to the guard who had his sword drawn. Elsa may seemed calm but she was mad, really mad. "Is there a problem sir?" she smiled.

The guard quickly lowered his sword and bowed. "I apologized Your Highness, I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay sir, you can go back to your duties."

The guard bowed and dismisses himself. Once he was out of sight, Elsa returned to Anna, who was still leaning against the wall. Elsa placed her hands on Anna's waist and peppering the redhead soft kisses from her neck up to her ear. "Want to continue?" Elsa whispered then nipped the shell of Anna's ear. Oh gods, Anna's knees almost gave in when Elsa did that, she actually bit her lower lip hard to restrained her lecherous moan.

Anna barely had the energy to respond because Elsa was unknowingly exploited one of her weak points. "Not ah here." she held on Elsa for support when her poor knees couldn't take it anymore.

"As you wish Your Highness." Elsa smiled.

* * *

The room was pitch black, opposing the bright blazing sun outside the castle walls, because of the thick curtains were drawn closed. Discarded clothes starting from the thick ice covered locked door until the foot of the bed where the haphazardly thrown leather boots located.

A naked Elsa was on top of equally naked Anna, with her hands fondly familiarizing themselves on every inch of Anna's body while her mouth muffled their moans. Elsa's platinum blonde locks was cascading down her shoulders, free from the confines of her braid and Anna's hair was in the same state.

Elsa's lips left Anna's and proceeded to make open mouth kisses on the redhead's throat down to the valley of her breasts as she placed herself in between Anna's legs. Elsa then placed her hand over Anna's mound as she captured Anna's pert nipple into her mouth.

"Gods Elsa.." Anna moaned and placed her hand at the back of Elsa's head to pull her closer. After that particular night, she couldn't deny the desire she have for Elsa, she knew her lover was restraining herself from doing much further but now there's no alcoholic chocolate involve and it would be impossible for her to fall asleep at this time of the day. It was perfect.

Elsa took her time on savoring her lovers assets before hiking Anna's on her waist just like what she did the other night, thrust her hips once, and gods Anna's moans never failed to set her on fire. She moved up and kissed Anna once more, the redhead eagerly reciprocated.. "Anna...tell me when to stop." Elsa whispered.

"No..more Elsa. I want more, I want you." Anna responded breathily.

Whatever reservations Elsa had shattered and forgotten. She once again mercilessly attacked Anna's neck while her hand slithered its way on Anna's sacred cavern. She felt the soft patch on Anna's mound before sliding her downward cupping her sex. Anna gasped in surprised, feeling Elsa's hand made her wet. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, please Elsa touch me." Anna pleaded.

Elsa then stroked her, earning lustful moans from her. She her lips showered Anna's chest with kisses, feeling Anna's wetness making her wet as well. Her fingers worked their way to successfully finding Anna's pleasure bud. She rolled and pinch it time to time and Anna's moans becoming louder and louder. "Oh yes! ah.." this gave Elsa confidence and moved down and face Anna's sex. In an instant Elsa's sense of smell was invaded by Anna's musky scent, and with a hitch she started to lapped on Anna's sex. Anna on the other hand, had arched her back because of the pleasure Elsa was giving her, it was so good, extremely good.

Anna was gripping the bed sheet tightly because of the pleasure she was receiving, she could feel Elsa tongue ran over her slit and play with her clit. She couldn't stop moaning Elsa's over and over, she never felt this extreme pleasure. Her hands left the bed sheet and placed them on Elsa's platinum blonde locks. She pulled Elsa's head towards her sex to feel more. Elsa moaned against her clit sending a shock in her body and thrown her head backwards. It was too much yet she wanted more. She wanted release. "Elsa! ah! Gods!" Anna moaned when her loved had nipped her clit. Anna thought this was the height of her pleasure but no she was wrong. Elsa moved up and kissed her deeply to distract Anna on what she was about to do. Anna suddenly felt Elsa's delicate long fingers spreading her inside slowly.

Anna whimpered as she felt pain but Elsa's lips was keeping her occupied and ignored the pain which slowly disappeared when her lover pumped inside of her. The pain was replaced by pleasure and it was a whole new level, she felt like floating. She was panting Elsa's name while writhing beneath her. Her arms were wrapped securely around Elsa as if her life depends on it.

The platinum blonde couldn't stop herself from pleasuring her beloved, she wanted Anna to feel her love. Hearing her name repeatedly by her was more than enough to lose her self-control. She pumped in and out Anna so her lover could reach her climax, and it won't be long because on the way Anna's nails dug on her back.

"Ah ah! Elsa more!" Anna pleaded.

As her redhead princess wished she obliged. She used her thumb to stimulate Anna as her fingers worked in and out of her. "Anna come for me.."

"Ngh! ahh! ELSA!" Anna screamed then dragged her nails on Elsa's back in the midst of her climax.

Elsa hissed.

Anna's juices coated Elsa's hand, she was panting and feel like fainting after Elsa brought her to Valhalla. Her chest was heaving, she was out of breath so was Elsa. She closed her eyes for a while to get a grip of herself.

Elsa pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, she would be addicted to Anna's juice for sure. "Anna love ..are you okay?" she kissed Anna's cheek.

"I am huh fine, just give me a second." Anna's hair was sticking on her sweat covered body.

Elsa pushed away wiped Anna's sweaty forehead. She smiled.

Anna finally opened her tired eyes and looked at Elsa looking back at her. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Sunshine." Elsa leaned in for a soft kiss. She couldn't stop herself, Anna was too heavenly for her. Anna had her eyes closed when Elsa slightly opened hers, completely missing how Elsa's icy blue eyes shone in the darkness. The platinum blonde pinned Anna's hands on either side of her head while kissing her, she placed her sex against Anna's still sensitive ones and started thrust her hips against hers.

They were panting and moaning each other's names with every grind of their hips. Elsa place her head on the crook of Anna's neck and continued to make love to her. Their bed was creaking at every movement she made. Elsa was aware of the heat continuously building up on her nether region, she wanted..no she needed release.

"Anna..oh gods yes!" Elsa's lustful moans were directed on Anna's ear. Her hands gripped the pillow under Anna's head because of the pleasure she was feeling and both of them were completely unaware to the frost crawling from her hands down to the floor then up to the walls. "I'm close ah..Anna oh gods!"

Anna was writhing and moaning beneath her, when she heard her lover was about to reach her climax she moved against Elsa making their movements in sync. Oh gods she could feel she was about to reach her climax again. "Elsa!" she held Elsa tightly.

"Anna! I'm-" Elsa had her back arched when she reached her climax.

"Elsa!" both of them had their eyes close shut as they come. They failed to see the flash of blue light illuminated the room for split second.

Elsa collapsed on Anna. Panting. Their sweaty bodies entangled themselves to each other. She didn't know what came over her, all she knew that her want and need for her lover had reached its peak. They held each other for few moments to regain their breath.

"Uh Elsa?" Anna called out. Her hand had felt something soft, cold and wet.

"Hmm?" Elsa tiredly replied. She brushed her nose against Anna's jawline.

"What's this? Is this snow?" the entire room was covered with few inches of snow including their bed.

"What?" Elsa reach for it and she sheepishly smiled. "Yes it is. My powers leaked as we- uh you know." both of them blushed hard.

They did it. They actually did it!

"Do you regret it?" Elsa whispered.

"What? no of course not. I've always wanted you Elsa, since the moment I saw you. What about you?"

Elsa was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't..Anna you are all I ever wanted." _more than you know._

They cuddled and whispered sweet nothings to each other before falling asleep.

* * *

At the same time at the King's study.

"Good morning Esmé." King Magnus greeted his adopted niece, when she became ward of the Duchess, she became part of the family and King Magnus treated her as one.

"Good morning Uncle." she greeted back.

"So did our plan succeed? or should I ask other my apothecary to procure herbs to help my daughter?" The King casually stated.

"I managed to have her eat most of the sweets you had ordered from Oaken." Esmeralda had this playful smile on her lips.

The King's interest heightened. "And what was the result?"

"I heard them talking about it yesterday morning, something did happen but I am not sure how far."

"Hmm, I'll asked Master Osbert to procure something for her then. I want grandchildren soon." both of them chuckled.

"But Uncle, we both know they are both women.. how will they manage it?"

The King just gave her a mysterious smile before changing the topic. "Esmeralda, I would ask you not to leave the castle until Hans' wedding is finish, I want you to do something for me." the King seriously said.

"Of course Uncle,"

The Kings told her what she has to do in her stay in the castle. Her face became serious and nodded. "I understand. I'll work on it." She dismissed herself leaving the King in his study.

King Magnus stood up and gaze out of the window. "I hope to end it here my love, soon..very soon."

* * *

 **Well uhh Thank you for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer! (You know the drill)**

 **Goodness! Thank you for the reviews on chapt17;**

 **MelUndM, Akiralzumi14, Haley Universe, Palantir88, Mitsukini Haninozuka and PenguinVuele. Thank you guys!**

 **And also for the favorites 50 and follows 91! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

Elsa had told herself to control her feelings, her passionate desire to the woman she loves. But how can she stop her feelings after experiencing such bliss? How can she resist Anna? She's all she ever wanted. She caressed her lover's face and smiled. Elsa touched her lover's tousled fiery tresses and gently caressed it, Elsa can't back out now..she already took Anna. And it will hurt the redhead if she knew what she was planning.

 _But it's for her own good. I would deny her the thing she ever wanted if I don't go as planned, but..how would she react to all of that? Maybe after Hans' wedding then I would tell her...so I could go back to Arendelle as if nothing happened._

Elsa knew she was fooling herself. A lot of things happened and she won't be able to go back on how she used to be. Her world revolves around Anna and Anna alone could thaw her frozen heart. She was her first and only love, and also she's sure she will be the last.

Her hand traveled from her lover's hair down to her bare back. It was so soft and smooth like silk. She unknowingly leaned in and inhaled the redhead's scent. Strawberries. Anna smell like strawberries, the fruit she became fond of. Her lips landed on Anna's bare shoulder and it continued down to her collarbone. She knew she should stop but she couldn't, Anna was so addicting, her self control vanished in thin air just like that. A soft sigh had reached her ears and stopped. She looked at Anna to find her still sleeping.

She could see thick and long eye-lashes, perfectly sculpted nose and plump pink lips. Those lips had brought wonders to her. She caressed them using her thumb before leaning in slowly. Once her lips pressed against Anna's, her senses heightened and she wanted more. She slowly moved her lips and to her surprised Anna was responding to the kiss. She was about to pull away when the redhead had kept her in place by wrapping her arms around her.

Elsa's eyes were wide open before closing them shut and kissed her lover with such love. Her hands were on her lover's back, caressing it with such care. A soft sound escaped her lips and felt her lover's lips twitch in a smile. They pulled away and opened their eyes.

"That's a wonderful way to wake up." Anna smiled.

"Hello to you too." Elsa chuckled softly. It was indeed a wonderful to have her beloved by her side the moment she opened her eyes. Being with Anna meant the world to her, without her how could she live with that? Will she able to let go of all these? "Are you hungry?"

Anna nodded innocently, Elsa giggled at her lover's cuteness. "Alright, why don't we get dress and eat?" Elsa was sitting up until Anna straddled on her lap. "Anna? What are you doing?" her cheeks felt hot in an instant. Her face was an inch closer to Anna's breasts.

"I am hungry," Anna said using her sultry tone.

Elsa's looked up to see Anna's half-lidded eyes. She knew what that meant. "I know, that's why I am getting up so we could eat-mmph!" she was silenced by a pair of lips then felt the softness of their bed on her back. Anna was on top of her and her hands were interlaced with Elsa's.

Anna nipped Elsa's lower lip and darted her tongue inside Elsa's mouth the moment the platinum blonde gasped. The submissive Anna became dominant and aggressive. Elsa was having a hard time to roll them over. The redhead made sure Elsa wouldn't be able to move by sitting on her hips while her hands were interlaced with her own on either side of Elsa's head.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. Anna ignored her and proceeded to trail kisses on her chest down to her navel. Elsa knew what Anna was planning to do. "Anna wait! ah!" she felt a sudden jolt in her body when Anna had licked her entrance. She closed her eyes shut and tried to clear her mind. Another lick had Elsa arched her back, her eyes fluttered open and they were bright blue. Her eyes glowed in the poor lit room. "Gods!" she gripped the sheets on her side then started to frost over.

Anna, on the other hand, had spread Elsa's luscious legs and lapping on her dripping entrance. Elsa's musky scent was driving her insane, she'll never get enough it. Anna was not ignorant in this sort of thing, her love for books made her discover what does couples do in order to submit themselves completely to their partner but most of them were for men and women. But then again it was enough idea for her to know what she should do.

"Elsa mmh you're so good." Anna nipped Elsa's pleasure bud. Elsa moaned in such way Anna never thought Elsa could. She repeated the process of nipping and suckling on Elsa's clit until she heard Elsa's panting voice.

"Anna, please inside me ah," Elsa was defenseless, she needed release, she needed Anna.

"Of course my love," Anna used Elsa's essence to lubricate her fingers and gave her few strokes. "Gods Elsa you're so wet." Elsa groaned and moaned at the same time. Anna was making her feel embarrassed. Elsa knew her entire body was in heat, well her flushed skin would attest to that. "I'm going in." Elsa arched her back as she felt Anna's fingers filling her in. "So tight," Anna bit her lower lip and pushed her fingers further.

"Ah! Dammit." Elsa cursed as she felt pain from her nether region. It was hushed but Anna heard it and it surprised her. Elsa, the epitome of perfection cursed just because Anna was entering inside her. Anna never thought of hearing Elsa say such word. Once Elsa was ease enough she pumped her fingers in and out, earning continuous moans and cries from the platinum blonde.

Elsa had thought of this happening but she never ever expected to be this good, it was way much better than what she did to Anna for the second time. This, she could feel her lover inside of her. Making love to her and for the love of Freyja, Anna was so good at it. "Oh Ahnna ah.." she was panting.

"Oh Elsa," Anna could feel Elsa's hot cavern wrapped around her fingers. When Elsa was doing this to her it was blissful, she wonder if Elsa would feel like that as well. To make sure she suckled on Elsa's clit again while pumping her fingers in a faster pace.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried in pleasure, cracking noise of ice reached her ears. Her power was leaking fast and almost uncontrollable. She wrapped her legs around Anna's upper body to pull her closer, she refused to use her hands in anything aside from gripping the sheets tight as she could, fearing something might happen to her beloved.

Her moans filled the room and she cursed her powers because she couldn't touch Anna and thanked it because solid ice formed on the walls muffling the noise they were making inside.

"Anna. Love! ah!" She moaned loudy as she could feel her climax drew closer. "Wait! ah! ANNA!" a blast of magic came from her hands and hit the either side of the walls creating much thicker ice walls when she reached her climax. She was panting hard and her eyes returned to their normal state. Her breathing was ragged as if she ran from the North Mountain to Arendelle.

Anna pulled out her fingers before licking them clean. She noticed the room felt cold. She looked around and saw walls of ice covered the entire room. Elsa's ice has its own glow, the room was illuminated by it. "Whoah, Elsa it's beautiful." her poor lover was still trying to get a hold of herself. She crawled on top of Elsa and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you." Anna smiled.

Elsa lazily opened her eyes and responded. "I love you too my love." she cuddled her redhead lover. "Are you cold?" she asked.

"A little but it's bearable. You're so warm." Anna snuggled on the crook of her neck. "You were so wonderful."

"So are you." Elsa fixed her lover hair before kissing her forehead. "Are you still hungry?" she asked softly.

Anna smirked. "Yes, extremely hungry." her playful hand landed on Elsa's breast.

"Sunshine! What are you doing?" Elsa gave Anna a stern look, which Anna find it cute. She wasn't going to complain about having Anna pleasure her but she just discovered her power was leaking in such way, it could be dangerous for Anna.

"What? I didn't know you are this sensitive.." Anna played with Elsa's hardening nipple. The platinum blonde was blushing.

"A-ah stop it. I'll tickle you if you don't." Elsa threatened her.

"Snowflake, we both know you couldn't move an inch in your state. And by the way I didn't know you could curse." Anna teased while sporting a wide smirk.

"That's it, you called it for it." Elsa had locked her legs around Anna and moved her fingers to her sides and tickle the life out of her lover.

Anna squirmed and laughed hard as Elsa relentlessly tickled her

"Ahaha! Elsa! stop! Ha ha ha! please!"

"That's for teasing me!" Elsa chuckled as her fingers continued to tickle the redhead.

"ELSA! Ha ha ha ha! Please I beg ha ha! Stop!" Anna cried for mercy.

"Say you won't tease me again about it!" Elsa held Anna like a vicegrip.

"Fine! Haha! I promise!" Anna yielded.

Elsa stopped and chuckled, Anna was breathless.

"Geez Elsa, you're no fun." Anna panted.

"I know that." Elsa deadpanned. She waved her hand to thaw the ice walls. "We should get dress,"

"No, you look abosolutely beautiful and hot without it." Anna said as she eyed Elsa's assets.

"I could say the same to you my princess, but they will wonder where we are. You wouldn't want them barging in here, are you?" Elsa place a kiss on Anna's cheek before caressing it.

Anna knew that. "I locked the door to be safe..sooo should we do it again?" Anna suggestively asked.

"W-what? I am still sore Sunshine and I bet you are as well." Elsa reasoned.

"Hmm," Anna's hand was on Elsa's side and slither its way to the swell of breast. "I read that it could be done multiple times in a row."

Elsa's was baffled, "What are you reading exactly?" she questioned.

"Some books, anyway you're changing the subject!" Anna kissed Elsa's neck softly. Elsa could feel her powers flowing though her body.

Before Anna could do something further, they heard soft knocks from the other side of the door. Anna mentally cursed whoever that was. "Yes?" she answered.

"Anna? Is Elsa there with you?" she barely recognize the feminine voice. Both princesses looked at each other. Before reaching out for the nearby robes. They quickly put it on before Anna opened the door slightly, just enough to face the person who knocked. Elsa was about to stand up but she her soreness prevented her for getting up.

"Yes Mama, she's here." Anna smiled.

Queen Idunn's eyes observed her future daughter-in-law. She was wearing a sleeping robe and her hair was mess. "Did you just woke up?" she asked curiously.

Anna felt nervous all a sudden the way Queen Idunn looked at her. "Yeah we were tired." this made the Queen's eyebrow rose in suspicion, then smiled knowingly. "No! i-it's n-not what you think!" Anna waved her hand frantically and a healthy shade of blush graced her face, the Queen's smile turned into a smirk. "We were tired b-because we were sparring earlier this morning!"

"On the bed? Did Elsa win?" the Queen asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Anna's thoughts went to the time when Elsa took her. "At first yeah, twice." her eyes widened, did she just said that? "I mean when were practicing! She won twice!" it was true, Elsa had disarmed Anna twice in their practice but what Anna thought was different.

"Oh at first? So won over her the third time?" the Queen teased her further, Anna mentally cursing what keeping Elsa from showing up. "Hmm I can see your _battle scars_ , it must have been a serious practice if you ask me."

Anna placed her hand on her exposed neck, how could she forget Elsa's love bites?! She was about to die because of embarrassment when Elsa finally decided to show up.

"Good morning mother," Elsa placed Anna behind her as if protecting her from some monster. "What brings you here?"

"Good morning dear, but it's almost noon, oh you also have those _battle scars_ , you've done a great job Anna." the Queen's smirk widened.

Elsa doesn't have a clue what was her mother was talking about, she faced Anna to asked but she saw a flushed Anna while covering her love bite infested neck. Elsa's face glowed in embarrassment. "I d-don't know what you are talking about. What brings you here mother?" she asked again.

"Hmm _clearly_ you don't, anyway I would like to tell you that the King and Queen of Corona will be here soon. Your father will be needing your presence in one of those council meeting again. I was just checking if you're ready."

Elsa was in the same state as Anna, "We'll be down for lunch and join you all. Please excuse us and we'll just prepare ourselves. And thank you for informing me mother." Elsa politely smiled.

"You're welcome my dear, just make sure they are properly concealed. You don't want your fathers losing their sanity if they found out about your _practice,_ as Anna put it." the Queen chuckled before going on her way.

Once the door was close, Anna buried her glowing flushed face on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa chuckled. "She's right you know, you father might kill me for not waiting until our wedding night."

"And King Agdar might do that to me as well." Anna's face was still flushed but she calmed down. "Seriously Elsa, she was good at reading people!"

"Or you blurted out something that gave a way for her to know." Elsa jested and earn a light slap on her arm. "Sorry, just kidding." she kissed Anna on her lips then spoke. "We should get dress," Anna nodded and prepared themselves and also made sure the love bites were properly concealed.

* * *

 ** _In the castle kitchen._**

Different kinds of meals were being cook, people were going here and there to check if everything were ready to serve. Having the monarchs from different kingdoms was certainly a pressure to the kitchen staffs. They have to make the finest food that befits the person's status. Now another royal family will be dining with them and will stay for the festivities of the wedding.

A raven haired woman went in the kitchen an greeted everyone. Apparently she was close with the kitchen staff. "Countess Esmeralda, welcome to the royal kitchen." the man greeted Esmeralda with a chuckle.

"Master Frode, just Esmé please. I kept telling you that for what? 13 or 14 years?" Esmeralda's smile was wide.

"Ah did you now?" Frode chuckled. "Perhaps this old and balding man forgot." he jested.

"Come on, you aren't that old, well maybe just a little old." both of them laughed.

Frode was just in his forties when he first met Esmeralda, he fondly called her young Countess when she became the Duchess' ward after the death of her father. Not all people knew aside from her own household and the Solskinnian royal family that she loves to cook. She became Master Frode's apprentice back in the day. But Frode treated her like his own daughter and he became a father figure, aside from King Magnus, to her.

Emerald eyes roamed inside the large kitchen, she could smell the scent of the roasting meat. It was delectable. "Sooo what can we do for you, beautiful Esmé?"

Esmeralda chuckled. "I was just checking what would be the courses of meal today,"

"Of course, I was informed the King and Queen of Corona will be joining the His Majesty for luncheon so, here's what we have. Roasted venison, Pinnekjøtt, baked chicken, smoked salmon, salad, potato soup, lutefisk and of course variety of fruits." Frode enumerated all the dish they are making. Esmeralda nodded as she listened.

"And the our finest wine of course."

"That's great Master Frode, I am sure they will forget their names the moment they took their first bite." the raven haired chuckled. "Speaking of wine. I would like to ask you a favor." she said.

The man just looked at her and nodded. "Of course dear what is it?"

Esmeralda looked around first before producing a small red velvet pouch. "These are herbs, and I want you to put them personally in Anna's wine, and make sure to serve this specifically to Anna, not to anyone else. Oh don't look at me like that, they are Anna's medication, you know that girl whenever she's sick." Esmeralda's face full of worries, Frode seemed bought her lie and took the pouch, Anna was difficult when it came to her medication.

"Makes sure Anna would drink it please. She's been complaining for tummy aches since the ball and refused to take these herbs given by her physician."

"Consider it done my dear," the man replied.

Sound of trumpets was heard, indicating the visitors arrived. "Thank you Master Frode, I better go." Esmerda smiled.

Both of them bid their goodbyes before Esmeralda went out of the kitchen.

 _ **In the courtyard**_

The people were awed at the arriving monarchs from the docks to the city. Their coat of arms was a blazing golden sun with a purple background. The coat of arms of the kingdom who was once an enemy of Solskinn. As soon as the defeated king died of sickness, his successor had forged an alliance with its neighbors, namely Solskinn and Arendelle. They were once enemies but now they were friends. The royal carriage had entered the castle gates with the cavalry of soldiers with golden armors that has the proud blazing sun on their chest.

King Frederic of Corona, has fair skin, a barrel chested bearded man, his mustache wasn't like King Agdar's, it was thick like his beard. His hair was brown and he has blue eyes.

His Queen, Queen Arianna, was slender with fair skin, just like her husband. Her eyes were green and has long silky brown hair. Her lips were pink.

Their carriage came to a stop in the courtyard. King Frederic's captain of the guards, Nigel, opened the carriage door for his King. King Frederic stepped out of the carriage and helped his wife to get out by holding out his hand.

King Magnus and his family had greeted him in the courtyard. "Welcome to Solskinn, Fred." He hugged his friend and turned his attention to the Queen of Corona. "Lovely Arianna," he kissed the back of her hand. "Welcome to my home. This is the groom, Hans, my son and heir. And this is my lovely daughter, Anna."

"Your Majesties." Both prince and princess curtsied to the monarch of Corona.

King Frederic acknowledge them with a fatherly smile and nod.

"By the Gods, she really looks like Adrianna," Queen Arianna stated. She hugged Anna with such familiarity.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Anna blushed.

"I never thought I would see her face again Magnus." Queen Arinna had said with a smile.

King Magnus knew who she meant. "We all are. Let's go to the great hall, I am sure there are people who would love to see you."

They entered the great hall and greeted by another set of royal family.

"King Einvind of Halland." King Magnus introduced.

King Einvind held out of his hand for a handshake and a smile. "It's an honor to meet the King of Corona."

"The honor is ours to finally meet the good King of Halland." King Frederic responded. "This is my wife, Arianna."

King Einvind kissed the back of her hand. "My lady," he looked into her eyes and they were the same green eyes of the person he knew.

"May I introduce my bride, Princess Carina of Halland." Hans said. Carina curtsied to the Coronan monarchs.

"Your Majesties."

King Frederic just smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. While Queen Arianna, affectionate as she is, she hugged Carina and complimentended her.

"The future Queen of Halland and Solskinn." Queen Arianna stated.

Anna was observing their royal guests. The King was quiet and a bit aloof unlike her father, King Agdar and Einvind. He just smile while her wife was hugging and speaking to everyone. He was like a man of a few words.

"Brother!" Queen Arianna called. Anna whipped her head to the direction where the Coronan Queen went to. She saw King Agdar and his family went in the great hall.

"My dear sister, it's been years since we last saw each other." King Agdar hugged his sister and did the cheek to cheek greeting.

 _Wait what? Brother? Sister?! They are siblings?!_

"Yes it has, Oh Idunn you're looking great!" Queen Arianna did the cheek to cheek greeting to the Queen of Arendelle and a hug.

"We missed you, and you are beautiful as ever." Queen Idunn praised.

Both Queens chuckled as their husbands greeted each other like blood brothers do. Queen Arianna's emerald eyes landed on the slender, fair skinned princess beside Idunn.

"Oh Freya, you had grown and you are so beautiful Elsa." Queen Arianna gave her a kiss on the cheek, Elsa almost backed away if Arianna wasn't a Queen. No one kissed her cheek other than her parents when she was still a child and of course Anna.

Elsa had put her mask on and smiled. A smile that could fool everyone. "Your Majesty." she curtsied.

"Just call me Aunt, we're family." she affectionately caressed Elsa's cheek before dragging her husband to meet her beloved niece. "Look at her she's so beautiful like her mother!" she excitedly said.

"I can see that love," King Frederic couldn't help but to chuckle. "Elsa, you were so small the last time I saw you,"

"Your Majesty." Elsa curtsied.

"Uncle, call me Uncle dear." he smiled at her.

Elsa was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the family thing, sure they are her Aunt and Uncle but she doesn't see them often so she wasn't use to them. The introduction was finished until her eyes saw teal orbs looking back at her. Anna was smiling at her. She excused herself from her relatives and went to get Anna and went back to where the Coronan royals. "Your Majesties, I know you already know Anna, but I would like to introduce her as my betrothed."

Anna didn't expect to be promptly introduce as Elsa's betrothed, however in the platinum blonde's mind, she felt she has to introduce Anna as hers and hers alone.

"What?! You are getting married?!" Queen Arianna said and face his brother. "Brother why you didn't tell my you had your daughter betrothed? Or did you just forgot to tell me." Both princesses couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them, King Agdar was trying to explain to his younger sister how did Elsa got betrothed in the simplest way as he can. The Queen of Corona was sure a feisty one.

"Love, please let your brother be, I sure he didn't forget not to tell you. Just like he said they just got betrothed weeks ago." King Frederic tried to calm his wife down, who sighed in return.

"Fine,"

The other royals just chuckled at the scene. If only the people would see this side of them, this side of no matter how rich and powerful they were, they were still know how to laugh care free just like any other citizen.

* * *

The royals gathered in the large dining hall for their luncheon, they were enjoying every meal and tell stories to with each other. Queen Idunn was thankful to have Queen Arianna there because she was surrounded with men, now she has someone to talk with. They would sure have very long conversation.

The rest of the visiting royals were introduced to the Coronan royals and also to Countess Esmeralda. All of the young royals behaved appropriately. They sat wherever they wanted to sit, even if they were royalty, they see themselves as one big family.

Anna was seated next Elsa with Aurora on her left side. Kings and Queen had complimented the exquisite dishes that were served. Then servants went in to refill all of their glasses of wine.

Esmeralda saw Master Frode holding a tray with a glass already filled with wine and replaced Anna's empty ones. Her eyes glinted in anticipation, she wanted to watch Anna drink but Queen Arianna called her attention and engaged in a conversation.

Meanwhile, the redhead with teal orbs held her wine for a sip but was halted when she heard Elsa's voice. "Anna, you are already at your third glass of wine, I don't want you sleeping on me again." she teased and the redhead blushed hard.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed in a hush then placed her cup on her left side because Elsa's drink was on her right side. "Is it really necessary to bring that up?" Elsa just smiled at her "I'll ask for water then." she asked the servant for a glass of water.

Aurora, on the other hand had mistakenly grabbed Anna's glass of wine instead of hers because she was busy talking with her husband. She almost emptied it then placed it back. Few seconds later Esmeralda went to check the state of the glass and saw it half empty.

The lunch dragged on until Philip noticed how strange Aurora was acting, her breathing was labored and she was flushed. He held out his hand and placed it on Aurora's face. "Are you okay?" he asked in worry.

"I am fine." her purple eyes were darker than they should be.

The poor prince was worried that his wife was sick, because her body temperature had gone up and her breathing became uneven. He stood up and excused himself bringing his wife with him. The other royals had displayed their worries but Aurora assured them she's be fine.

After the meal, Aurora's friends were worried and decided to check on her. Anna, Elsa and Merida were walking through the hallway where the couple's room was located. It was nice of Prince Philip to take care of his wife personally, unlike other princes who would ask for a physician to take care of their wives. The closer they were the louder the noise they were hearing.

"What was that?" Anna asked. The three of them halted their tracks and listened. They went closer and the noise became clearer.

"Ngh! Philip! ah!" Aurora's muffed voice on the other side of the door.

The trio's face glowed because of the intense blush that rushed on their faces. They couldn't believe what was their friend was doing. Here they are worrying about her condition and she was just..just doing things with her husband. Without a hitch, the three of them sprinted away from the golden blonde's door, as if they were children running away from the thing they were forbidden to get closer with.

Elsa knew it, the moment she heard the faint noise. Oh come on, what else would husband and wife do behind close doors? She, herself actually having a difficulty in controlling herself from touching Anna with the presence of the other people in the room. Elsa then had thought of her plan, she wasn't sure anymore if she'll act on it. She already asked Anna if she wanted to have children and she said yes, and it was something she'll never able to give.

"Elsa?" Anna called her out. Her face was still flushed.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear them?"

"Who wouldn't hear them?! They are so loud!" Merida interjected. "This is the second time I heard those infernal sound. They didn't let me sleep after the ball." Merida shivered, not in a good way

"Second time you say," Anna smirked, finally she know something would certainly irritate the golden blonde.

"Anna, don't think about it." Elsa chastised for she knew what was going on in her over's mind. Then Kristoff made his presence known.

"Your Highnesses," He bowed at them. His brown eyes locked with a pair of certain blue eyes for split second before looking at the pair of icy blue eyes. "Princess Elsa, your presence is needed for the meeting with His Majesties."

Elsa nodded and turned her attention to Anna. "I'll be back love," she lean in and gave Anna a soft kiss on the lips. "Wait for me in our room okay?" Anna just nodded and blushed.

Both blondes went on their way to the council room leaving the two redheads in the middle of the hall. "Okay Feisty, spill" Merida was sporting a smirk.

"W-what?"

"Don't _what_ me, so you and your Snowflake share a room now?" Merida teased her.

Anna looked around for an exit but her fellow redhead held her wrist so she won't be able to escape. She dragged Anna into a corner and asked her to spill every juicy information regarding her and Elsa's relationship.

Anna knew she wouldn't be able to escape Merida so she told her. She told her how Elsa's parents had asked servants to moved their daughter's belongings into her room without either of their knowledge.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it?" Anna asked incredulously.

"It's nothing interesting! But have you done it?"

"Done what?" Anna was pretending not to know anything.

"Lass don't pretended you don't know what I am talking about. For all I know you were doing what those two doing at the moment." Merida pointed out the general direction where Aurora's room was located. Anna blushed and couldn't find any answer then her mischievous smile surfaced.

"Then what about you and Kristoff?" Anna said.

"What?" Merida became uncomfortable with the sudden change of subject and unfortunately Anna noticed her discomfort.

"Oh so that locking of gaze means nothing?" Anna teased.

Merida blushed and responded. "It's not what you think! We just talked at the ball, end of story." Merida maneuvered herself for an opening so she could escape.

"Nuh ah, nice try princess. I perfectly remember how you told us you went straight to bed after drinking. You didn't mention him at all."

"Whatever!" Merida sprinted from Anna who was laughing madly on her spot. She loved making Merida uncomfortable from time to time just to get back on the teasing she received from the curly redhead.

"Well I have loads of information about them, they'll sure regret teasing me." Anna went down stairs and passed by her father's study but she retraced her steps because of the noise she heard.

 _What is all that noise? Papa should be in the meeting will Elsa._ Anna pressed her ear on the door to find out who was the person would dare to enter her father's study. There were voices. Two voices and she recognized them. It was Hans and their father. She was about to go on her way but a certain name halted her.

Her eyes widened and suddenly they were filled with tears. She knew she wasn't suppose to eavesdrop like this, but she couldn't help it and her feet were glued on the floor. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it at all.

"But Anna is in love with Elsa, how could Elsa make decision of breaking their engagement?!" Hans was enraged.

"Hans, I am ordering you not to interfere with their relationship, let them sort it out themselves." King Magnus calmly said.

"Father, it will break Anna's heart." Hans replied.

"I know my son, that's why I am asking you not to tell your sister, let Elsa tell her." Their foot steps became closer and closer. King Magnus opened the door. "Don't interfere Hans, and you'll see Elsa in the meeting, please don't vent out on her and pretend you didn't hear anything from me."

The father and son walked towards the council room. " They are so in love with one another. She must have a reason to do that." King Magnus stated.

Little did they know about the lone figure hiding behind a wall at the end of the hall. Her tear stricken face and muffled sobs were unheard by anyone. She ran up the stairs and closed the door of her room with a slam behind her then she slid down helplessly on the floor and cried her heart out.

 _Elsa how could you do this to me?..._

* * *

 **Please don't hate me! Just trying to removed the hurdle in their way.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer! (You know the drill.)**

Oh my gods! Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!

The previous chapter was heart-wrenching, I know, even for me.

Thank you for the increasing followers of this story! You guys really touched my heart for the continuous support!

I apologize for the misspelled and grammatical errors hehe

Here's another chapter!

Thank you! Don't forget to review~

* * *

"Coronan stallions will be provided for Solskinn's cavalry in exchange for the wheat and seeds for the crops, since we experienced a wildfire last month." King Frederic had told his fellow Kings and younger royals present.

"A wildfire? Let me guess, does the Duke of Weselton tried to sell his wheat to you?" King Einvind asked because he also experienced that man's wickedness.

"Yes he did, how did you know?"

"I also experienced wildfires in my fields just right before the harvest last year, and the Duke had offered an insanely high price for his wheat, I had no choice but to buy his goods for the sake of my people." King Einvind sighed.

"That was suspicious of him, he showed up at the right moment. Ah speaking of this Duke, I had received a proposal from him." King Agdar stated.

"What kind of proposal?" King Magnus asked. He had a feeling he knew what kind of proposal it was..

"A marriage proposal for his son and my heir." King Agdar gestured at Elsa who was sitting next to him. "Of course I wouldn't accept it for Elsa is already betrothed."

"Unless someone will break the engagement." Hans' tone was hostile and his eyes were looking straight at Elsa's cold ones.

"Prince Hans, what are you suggesting?" Elsa almost growled at him. She was thankful that her mask was there to conceal her rage.

"Nothing, I was just stating the truth, a betrothal can be dissolve of one of the party wanted to get out of it. Then if the betrothal is off the military alliance of Arendelle to Solskinn will be revoke." Hans stated and he shot a look to Elsa. It was a strange look. Everyone except for Elsa looked at him incredulously.

"Prince Hans, I do not see why it should be revoke, Arendelle and Solskinn are allies for centuries." Elsa calmly responded.

"That may be true, but what matters now is the marriage agreement and it was stated in the clause of the agreement." Hans insisted. "If you didn't know, upon signing the agreement by both parties, it automatically dissolves all agreements prior to it." Hans smirked slightly.

Elsa didn't know that contents of the marriage agreement, and by Freyja she didn't even know she's engage in the first place. "With all due respect Prince Hans, may I ask why are we talking about my marriage?" Elsa looked at him with her cold eyes, intimidating him.

"Because you will-"

"Hans enough!" King Magnus sternly said. He sighed, he just told him not to treat Elsa like this but his over-protectiveness got the best of him. He knows his son mean well by protecting Anna but not this way.

"I apologize, father and to you to Princess Elsa." Hans wasn't sincere on his apology.

"Apology accepted." Elsa stated coldly.

All of the rulers inside just observed them in silence.

"Let's just continue this another time, I apologize for my son's behavior." King Magnus said to the people inside the room before sighing at his son's behavior.

Hans and Elsa had a staring contest before Hans stood up and left the room.

* * *

The meeting was over, she was the only woman inside the council room. They had talked about the agreements between trade and military strategies. Elsa was aware that these four kingdoms were friends through pure friendship and also through marriage. King Eivind was a family friend of King Magnus, and Arendelle was Solskinn's ally for years. The marriage of Princess Arianna to Prince Frederic back then added Corona to the mix. They were also friends with other kingdoms but these four kingdoms had bonded over the years. And it was also a great advantage that these four Kings were friends.

Elsa now have people whom she could call friends. And they will be the rulers of these four Kingdoms and not to mention the friendship bloomed with the heirs of Adwick and DunBroch. She envisioned herself holding a meeting like this in the future as Queen of Arendelle and she'll see familiar faces.

Normally she liked being part of these kinds of gatherings but she now she felt uncomfortable. She felt Hans was attacking her on purpose, she sighed, Hans somehow knew about her plan. She couldn't blame him for protecting his sister. If she was Anna's sister she would do the same but no she wasn't, she will be the person to break Anna's heart. After all the things they had experienced will she be able to do it?

 _Come on Elsa this is for Anna you can do this._

Elsa was in the middle of the hallway going to Anna's room. She carefully opened the door and peered inside. The curtain was drawn open letting the light penetrate the room. Anna was sitting on the other side of the bed with her back facing her. She smiled lovingly and called out her lover.

"Anna-"

"Why you didn't tell me about your plan of breaking the engagement?" Anna had cut her off. Her tone was harsh and hurt at the same time. Who wouldn't feel hurt when she gave everything to Elsa, she had given herself to Elsa. And now after Elsa had taken everything, she'll leave her. She thought Elsa was just like those men who would leave their lover after taking them. She's so naive to let herself fall in love to the person she just met after a long time.

Elsa was silent for a moment. She opened her mouth to answer but Anna cut her off again.

"Why Elsa?.." Anna stood up and faced Elsa. Her face was tear stricken. Her hands were fisted at her sides.

Upon seeing Anna's face, she felt something plummeted in her gut. And her heart felt a painful tug. She wanted to go and hug Anna and comfort her but her feet were nailed on the floor. She couldn't think of proper words to say because Anna's tear stricken face. She knew it will hurt Anna but she didn't expect this much and it was killing her.

"Tell me Elsa! Was it because I was not good enough?!" Anna had waited for Elsa to answer but she was just standing there and Anna took her silence in a bad way. "I was stupid to believe you that you actually love me after all those years! All of those affection you showed to me are all lies isn't?! or maybe because you had finally taken my maidenhead before anyone else does!" Anna shouted at her direction.

Every word Anna had uttered had pierced Elsa's heart. All of those words sunk in her mind. Elsa fisted her hands concealing the frost on her palm. Anna's accusations hurt her deeply especially the one that questioned her love for the redhead. Anna didn't know what she had endured for thirteen hellish years. She had nurtured Anna in her heart even if she wasn't able to see her. Her feelings had grown into something far more dangerous and she was succumbed to it. She had fallen in love with the first friend she ever had and never seen since the day she came back to Arendelle. Anna didn't know how much Elsa loved her to the point will do anything for her to be happy. Anna can accuse her anything but never ever question her love for her.

"Answer me!" Anna shouted again.

Elsa's heart constricted and her mask crumbled, her eyes were glistened with tears and she looked straight at those teal orbs. "My love for you isn't a lie! I had loved you for years! You don't know how much I've endured for years of not being able to see you! Thirteen years Anna! I have endured thirteen years!" Elsa shouted back. She was hurt and felt betrayed that Anna thought so lowly of her.

Anna was feeling the same, betrayed and hurt so she retorted. "Then why you didn't even visit me?!"

"Do you do think I didn't try?! Your father had forbid me to visit you until now!" Elsa growled. "I tried to get permission from him to make an official visit by he always denied me! Until I was told what happened to you!"

Anna was surprised by Elsa's revelation. Her father didn't mention anything about Elsa trying to visit her when he revealed to her the identity of her betrothed.

"I wasn't aware of the accident for years, even my own family had concealed it from me. Do you know how hard it was for me to not be able to see you for unknown reasons?! I even got the impression that you had forgotten me and it was true ..you had forgotten about me .." Elsa's tears was cascading down her cheeks. Her face had shown how hurt she was. Elsa didn't mean to use Anna's amnesia so she could blame her like that, but she was hurting.

Anna still doesn't want to back down because Elsa had not even answer her question, she could deal with Elsa's revelation some other time and trying to get back on the subject of their engagement. "I gave myself to you Elsa! I submitted myself to you because I was confident that you are the one and yet here you are trying to break off the engagement!"

"And I gave myself in return! And yet you still doubted my love for you!" Elsa was hurt deeply. She turned her heels and march out of the door she forgot to close. She doesn't care anymore if they heard them arguing. Each step she made left a patch of ice, she halted and spoke without facing Anna."And to answer your question. I love you that's why I am trying to give you the chance to have something that I couldn't give you. A chance for you to have a child of your own. I can make you a Queen but I can't give you a child." her tone was cold and distant. "I hope now you understand why." she left and close the door behind her.

Anna was left there stunned. Her knees gave up and ended up sitting on the carpeted floor. Elsa's question about the child they met in Gadleigh had entered her mind and how Elsa cried that night. _Anna you stupid!_ she thought. She never thought of that, the platinum blonde asked her because she wanted to know how she felt about children. How could she be so insensitive for blurting out to have a child of her own if both of them wouldn't be able to produce one? She never thought how would Elsa feel about it. Anna felt bad and stupid for not realizing it sooner. And now she had hurt Elsa's feelings. She cried all over again. She had hurt Elsa...her selfless Elsa, who was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for her. Without thinking she opened the door and ran down hallway with her tears blurred her vision and bumped into King Agdar. Thankfully he caught her in no time.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, are you alright?" He asked in concern but to his surprise, Anna's eyes were filled with tears.

Anna hugged King Agdar and cried harder. "I'm so sorry ..I hurt her..I hurt Elsa..I'm sorry." she sobbed.

King Agdar instinct as a father kicked in and comforted Anna. "Shh, everything will be fine." he had a feeling he knew what happened. It didn't go as what Elsa had planned.

* * *

After she left Anna, Elsa went to her old room and shut the door with a slam and in an instant everything were covered with jagged ice. Icicles were jutting out everywhere as she hugged her knees with her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She was hurt..Anna had thought that her genuine love for her was a lie. And what more? She was even accused of only wanting Anna's maidenhead. Which not true. She loved Anna so much and she couldn't and wouldn't do such a thing. If only Anna knew how much she endured pain.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _A new Arendellian ambassador was appointed to go to Solskinn due to the retirement of the previous one. Elsa at first hesitated to ask a favor but steeled herself, she was the princess after all. She handed a letter that bore the official seal of Arendelle to him addressed to the King of Solskinn. The letter was for asking permission to see Anna. Before she had sent the same type of letters but she they were left unanswered. Elsa had hope that her letter will be considered. Again she waited._

 _Elsa lost all of her hope after months of waiting. She knew that it will not be granted, sure her parents could make it happen but she was shy to ask favor from them due to after all those years of aloofness she displayed. Pain and hopelessness covered Elsa's heart, she couldn't bear it. That was the time Elsa ran away from their castle in the middle of the night. The King and Queen searched for their daughter, she was gone for two days until a young man was able to find her brought her back. Her parents were immensely worried and Elsa was ashamed for doing such act, she asked for her parent's forgiveness and swore that she won't do it again. The young man was appointed to be her personal guard. Elsa didn't like it._

 _After a week, Elsa was in her room trying to get her life back on track by distracting herself from the painful thoughts through reviewing state papers she asked from her father. She even started to attend those boring and full of squabbling council meetings._

 _A knock on her door caught her attention, she ignored it but the knocking was persistent. She sighed and yielded. The door was opened by the young man, now her personal guard, then the head butler came in and was holding a rectangular shaped thing covered with parchment. She dismissed the head butler but not forgetting to thank him. She got curious on the rectangular parcel, the height was about half of her own. She placed it on her bed and carefully peeled off the parchment from it. Elsa gasped and tears found their way on her cheeks. She covered her mouth using her hand staggered backwards a little. Her knees became weak all of a sudden._

 _Finally after long years, she was able to lay her eyes in those teal orbs once again. It was Anna's portrait, it was so detailed that even her adorable freckles were visible. Her hair was tied in a neat braided bun and her wore a red mixed with gold sleeveless dress. The portrait was only half length, Anna's whole body was not captured it was only down to her elbows. Elsa cried and thankful to King Magnus._

 _Elsa had the portrait hung on the wall opposite her bed so she could look at Anna's beautiful face. Oh how she longed to see that smile and stare at those eyes. Somehow she felt that those years were paid off by this portrait alone. The pain in her heart lessened and after few more years it was replaced by a warm feeling, a feeling that she just realized what it really was after her nineteenth birthday. She always knew that her fixation towards Anna was beyond friendship._

 _Her heart was always beating like a drum and feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever she stare at Anna's portrait. At first she found this fixation alarming but eventually she came at terms to her feelings. The Crown Princess of Arendelle was in love with Anna and wrote one last letter for her but gone missing. Elsa then just waited for the opportunity to present itself and it did. For thirteen years, she saw those eyes again, this time for real, inside the dining hall during luncheon with her parents and their host, King Magnus. Elsa's heart was captured in a split second and she just let Anna get a hold of her heart. She fell in love even more._

 ** _End of flashback_**

She could hear the cracking of ice in the room..and even the cracking of her heart inside of her. She was once again, felt alone.

* * *

Dinner came and Anna expected Elsa to show up but she didn't. She felt guilty for lashing out like that to Elsa, and even questioning her love. But she couldn't help but to feel like that because Elsa's plan of calling off the betrothal had hurt her but then again she shouldn't have jump into conclusions. Many asked her where Elsa was and she didn't know what to answer. Thankfully, King Agdar had told them she has some personal matters to attend.

On the other side of the table, Hans was eyeing his sister, she looked sad and she kept on sighing. He saw her smiling but those smiles were fake. He knew when Anna was faking her smiles. He also noticed she barely ate anything, and she didn't event eat her chocolates, of all things. He was yet to figure what was going on to Anna.

Anna had announced she would like to rest and excused herself. She went to her room, expecting Elsa to be there waiting for her.

"Who am I kidding?" she said to herself as she opened the door and saw no platinum blonde waiting for her. She carefully closed her door and changed into her night dress. She lay herself down on her bed and immediately regretting it because it only made her cry. Elsa's scent was on the pillow, the scent of winter she had come to love. "Elsa..." she sobbed and buried her face on the Elsa's pillow. She missed Elsa so much..but she couldn't do anything.

Anna felt cold and the bed felt too big for her. She gotten used to have Elsa by her side while she sleeps. And now she was nowhere around her. Anna closed her eyes so she could sleep and have strength to face Elsa. It took a while before she finally succumbed to sleep

* * *

For days, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Anna had asked everyone if she they saw the platinum blonde. Elsa wasn't there to watch her practice. Anna was always looking at the spot where Elsa supposed to be watching her, the platinum blonde had insisted on watching her even if that means she has to wake up really early. Elsa never complained in everything she do, she was there to support her.

Anna was not faring good, for her mind was somewhere else, even the captain could see something was troubling her. The captain had told Anna to rest for the day and she did. Now she was in her room sulking after changing her clothing. The lack of Elsa's presence was driving her insane, she feel frustrated and angry at herself. "She's could have told me what was bothering her! She's a stinker!" Anna kicked the foot of the bed and regretted it. "Gods! Ow ow! gaaah stupid!" she hissed. Anna sat on her bed and nurse her stubbed toe. Her gaze landed on the small table located at the other side of the room. "What are those?"

Anna was hopping a bit so she won't pressure her still stinging were bunch of letters properly stacked. She raised her eyebrow and took the letter before going back to her bed. The seals varies in color, there's gray, pink and somehow a light red one. Anna recognized the seal where it came from. They were from Arendelle, the crocus seal very much says it all.

"What are they doing here?" she says to herself. She flipped them over and saw her name, written in a sophisticated cursive writing. Her heart skipped a beat. She only know one person who could possibly write her a letter with Arendelle's seal. She picked up one with gray seal and carefully opened the letter.

 _Arendelle Castle., September 27, 1827_

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I hope you are well, it's been months since we came back home. Winter is almost here. I am sure you are already starting to feel the cold winds. Please always wear thick coats so you won't get sick._

 _Oh Anna, did you know that the crocuses were the first flowers to bloom even if there's still snow? And Mama had told me that crocus flower is one of the symbols of rebirth just like the phoenix. I got excited when I learned that both of our family seals symbolized the same thing!_

 _Anyway, I miss you and I would really like to visit you again. You had promise me you'll study hard so you could respond my letters. I'll be waiting for them patiently._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Elsa._

Anna read. Her heart melted on how concern Elsa was for her despite of being miles away. She looked at the date and realized how old the letter was. She was just what? Five? And it was the first letter Elsa had written to her. How come she never saw this before?

She picked up another letter with a pink seal.

 _Arendelle Castle., March 5, 1829_

 _Dearest Anna,_

 _It's been years since I last wrote to you. I haven't received any reply from my first letter, maybe you were just learning back then so it's okay. How are you? I hope you are in good health. Everything is well here. The cold is slowly abating, my favorite season is almost at its end. I would like to play with you in the snow someday so I asked Papa if we could visit again, but he's busy because of some nobles._

 _I am learning about Arendelle's history and I learn about your kingdom too. Gerda, my personal maid, had taught me everything. Also she told me to use pink wax seals whenever I am sending letters to you because pink seals means a girl writing for another girl. The gray one I used before means friendship._

 _I hope we could see each other again so we could play. The only person I could play with is Olaf, but he's not always around._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Elsa._

She couldn't help but to smile on how cute Elsa in her letters, she could imagine how she looks like when she wrote this letter. A smile gracing her beautiful face and her kind icy blue eyes shines as her quill scratch the parchment.

 _Fossen Castle., Arendelle., November 22, 1830_

 _Dearest Anna,_

 _I have yet to receive your reply on my previous letters, I feared that they didn't reach you. Anyway, I miss you and wanted to see you but my parents are busy, again. Because my other cousin, Rapunzel, visited with her parents. She will be staying with us until spring because her parents wanted her to open up to other children of her age. She's blonde with green eyes and has freckles like you. She loves painting and often alone, I would try to befriend her._

 _I am now writing from my mother's ancestral home, my maternal grandfather was a Duke and this castle was bequeathed to me after his death. So basically I own it. Can you believe it? I have my own place other than our castle. I would love to show this to you when you visit here. We could see the fjord from here. It's beautiful. And we will be staying here before Yule._

 _I miss you terribly Anna. I wish I could see you._

 _Love,_

 _Elsa_

Anna felt sadness in her heart. The way Elsa wrote this was kind of cold and distant. Her way of addressing her parents changed. It has no warmth. She hope she saw these letters before so she could reply, but who kept them? And why did they suddenly appeared out of the blue?

The last letter has a light red wax seal. It wasn't pink and it wasn't flaming vermilion like the one she usually see. And it read;

 _Arendelle Castle., July 18, 1837_

 _My Dearest Anna,_

 _I wouldn't know if you had ever receive any of my letters. I'v been waiting...patiently._

 _Few years ago, my parents told me what happened to you, since then I've been sending letters to your father to let me see you but he didn't respond them, not even one. I was worried about you and I don't know if you had forgotten everything about me. If ever you did forget me, I wanted to make new memories with you and maybe relieve some of your memories that's why I am insisting on visiting you. I've waited but you father didn't allow me. I am in the brink of losing my mind. Maybe you'll find it funny that, I, losing my mind because she couldn't receive any news from her friend. But the thing is I no longer see you as one. Anna you are more than friend to me. I know it's weird to feel something like this towards you._

 _Your father had sent me your portrait and saw how beautiful you are. You are perfect. Everything about you had triggered this warm feeling inside my chest. I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I look at your portrait. I had denied my feelings towards you for years but I couldn't contain them anymore. I always feared that when we meet again you are already engaged to a prince or worse already married. I had fallen in love with you Anna._

 _I thought this feeling of wanting to be close to you was just me missing her friend but no, it was something more. Since we came back from our visit there in your kingdom, you were and still are always in my mind. I had composed countless scores just for you. Even the one I played when I was there, you had inspired me to finish that music and I had given it the title Livets Lys, Light of Life. Your care free personality had inspired me. You were able to brighten up everything wherever you go. And that's one of the reason why I fell for you._

 _I wouldn't know if you still remember our first kiss. We were still children back then but you were this bouncing ball of energy who went into my room and asked me to kiss you in the middle of the night. I don't know what had gotten into you to ask for a kiss. It was foolish of me to lower my guard down. That's when I first felt my heart skipped a beat, maybe for you it was just a child thing but for me it was not. It was something I'll treasure forever._

 _You would think how pathetic I am as you read this. You'll think how disgusting I am for falling in love with you. I would understand if you will hate me after reading this, you'll think I am some deviant monster who would corrupt you. I am sorry Anna. I don't know what to do anymore._

 _With All the Love in my Heart,_

 _Elsa_

Continuous drops of tears stained the letter she was holding. Her heart clenched in pain. Elsa had loved her..truly loved her and what she did in return? She accused the love of her life for not truly loving her, no wonder Elsa got hurt so much. This letter was a proof of it. Elsa had written it two years ago! And she was unaware of Elsa's feelings!

 _Anna you idiot! Why did you not wait for her to tell you?! Stupid! Now she doesn't even want to see your face!_

Anna sobbed while gripping Elsa's love letter in her hands. Elsa was devoted to her since but she wasn't aware! There could only be one person she must have a word with.

Without second thoughts, she wiped her tears and took the letters with her and marched from her room to her father's study. She knocked softly but deep inside she wanted to break the door and demand for explanation.

"Come in." her father had responded.

Anna entered her room and looked at her father and her brother.

"Good Morning princess, your lesson is already finished?" he said as he set aside all of his work so he could talk to her.

"Good Morning Fiesty." Hans greeted

She didn't bother to greet them back, "Father, I would like you explain these." Anna had placed letters on her father's desk. She almost slammed her hand on his desk. The way she addresses her father had changed.

The King's eyes widened in surprised. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter where I got these, please explained why I didn't receive them, Father." Anna was furious. Her frustrations and guilt of lashing out to Elsa had fueled her.

The King was still trying to figure out how did these letters reached Anna. All of these letters were kept safely in secret. The tone of his daughter was ill-mannered. He sighed.

"Anna mind your tone. This is not a way you should speak to our father." Hans chastised but Anna ignored him.

"Hans, please leave me and your sister." his father ordered him, Hans tried to persuade his father to stay but his father's words were firm, so he reluctantly left the room. "Have a seat." he said to Anna, she took at seat and faced him.

Without any preamble, the King spoke. "You have the right to be angry at me for not telling you about these letters. I have kept them from you."

"Why?" Anna's voice was hoarse. She wanted to cry.

"As I've said before...you had forgotten about her, I didn't want you to feel lost and confuse if ever you had read these. I was just trying to protect you." her father's tone was sad.

Anna knew it was for her well being but Elsa was suffering for thirteen years. "But Elsa was suffering because of me..she waited and waited but she didn't hear anything from me. And you had forbade her to see me."

Guilt was eating King Magnus but he had done what he thought the best for his daughter. "You wouldn't remember her..Anna I hope you understand how I saw things."

"If only you had let her to see me I would have recovered my memories early." she stated.

"What do you mean?" he looking straight at her. "Don't tell me you had.."

"Yes, I remember her now, at least some parts of our childhood. Her presence had helped me to remember what I lost many years ago. I remember the first time I saw her. When I gave her a ring and somehow proposed to her." she paused. "She loved me Papa..after all of those years she never forgotten me. She confessed her love for me in one of these letters." Anna cried again. "And there I was lashing out at her for not truly loving me because I knew about her plan of calling off our betrothal." Anna had dropped bomb after bomb. All that her father could do was listened and process everything she had said. "Now she wouldn't even let me see her!" She stood up and looked at her father. "I hurt her too much already! I was so stupid to be blinded by pain! I was so- argh!" Anna held her head and screamed in pain.

King Magnus immediately went to catch his daughter. This was what he feared, the very reason why he did his best to conceal everything about Elsa. "Anna! Anna!" he called. While his daughter was screaming because of excruciating pain.

"Guards! I need Master Svern now!" He screamed while he lifted up his daughter and quickly ran up the stairs to place her in her room. "Anna please stay with me. Anna! Anna!"

Anna's vision was starting to fade and her father's voice was becoming muffled then she fainted.

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

Don't forget to review *hides*


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer!**_ **(You guys know the drill)**

 **WOOOOOW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! *cries***

 **I appreciate each reviews! Thank you soooo much! For everything!**

 **I don't know what to say, I am so happy!**

 **I'm sorry for the heart wrenching chapter, believe me I was tearing up as I type it. I couldn't stop crying until the end of the chapter.**

 **Sooo here it goes!**

* * *

Anna saw Elsa standing in front of her but her eyes were sad, she called out Elsa's name but the platinum blonde retreated and turned her back on her. Anna saw Elsa closed the door of her room and she ran after the platinum blonde but when she opened her door Elsa wasn't there. She tried to locate her inside the castle but no avail, then when she went to the great hall a crowd greeted her as if there was some important gathering, she saw Elsa's parents as well as the King and Queen of Corona, but no one from her family. The party was grand and what she saw shattered her heart. Elsa was standing next to an unknown man, the platinum blonde's arms were wrapped around the man's arm. The people congratulated them for their wedding, Anna's tears were uncontrollable, she and Elsa had locked gaze but it didn't even lasted for three seconds, as if she didn't matter to the platinum blonde. Elsa was happily married and she was heart broken.

Elsa had approached her.

"This is for not believing that had loved you.." she heard Elsa's voice, it was ice cold.

"No! I believe you Elsa! I do! Please come back to me! Elsa!"

"No Anna, I can't...I am not for you.." Elsa returned to her husband and she had Anna thrown out of the castle.

It was dark outside, and not far from her a blue light appeared, it started from a small ball of light before it got bigger and bigger into the size of an apple. Anna had no clue was the blue light doing here, she doesn't really care because she'll never have Elsa anymore..she wanted to end everything there. The ball of blue light floated in front of her and mindlessly grasped it and the light enveloped her.

 _Elsa had brought her violin in their visit to Gadleigh and wanted Anna to hear the song she composed for her, it doesn't have any title yet, she thought she could work on that on later. Anna saw her violin and immediately dragged her to the gardens and sat on the grass._

 _The redhead had asked if Elsa could play music and the latter said yes. The platinum blonde then played one of the music her tutor made her play. Anna was awed on how Elsa played the violin wonderfully. Her teal eyes were gleaming with happiness and watched Elsa play._

 _Elsa had her eyes closed and a serene smile was gracing her face while her hands and fingers were making wonders using the string instrument. She only played violin in front of her tutor and parents but not for other people, and now she was playing it for Anna. Once she finished, a pair of hands were clapping and cheers was coming from the little redhead._

 _"That was amazing! You are amazing!" Anna failed her arms upwards, as if reaching the sky to emphasized how amazed she was. While the platinum blonde just smiled and thanked her audience._

 _"Elsie can you play one more?" Anna's eyes were sparkling in anticipation, how could Elsa say no?_

 _"Very well." Elsa smiled and positioned her violin on her shoulder and played the one she composed herself. The tune was bright and lively and yet not disturbing to the ears. She closed her eyes and played flawlessly, then her mind was like in the same tune as of her music, because all she could see was Anna. The time they met in the castle, how they played under the rain, how Anna's contagious happiness affects everyone in the room. Her bright smile that brought smile not only to hers but also to other people. She was like the sun, the sun that gave light and life to every living thing under it. And Anna was the sun that gave life to her work and making it possible to compose such piece in a short period of time._

 _Elsa played the last note and opened her eyes and was greeted by an ecstatic redhead who was looking at her in pure amazement. Anna cheered and praised her on performance. Anna's cheerful disposition had gave Elsa an idea what would her piece will be called. And that would be Light of Life._

 **...**

 _Anna was walking passed by one of the hallways of the castle, trying to find Elsa, when she heard voices coming from the end of the hall. Her child curiosity took control of her and carefully peeked who were the people hiding behind the wall._

 _"U-uh can you repeat that?" Anna heard her brother's voice._

 _"A kiss Hans, ever heard of it?" a feminine voice asked in an amused tone. The little redhead was watching them curiously. "Have you ever tried it?_

 _"I did and no I haven't" Hans was standing awkwardly in front of a blonde with the same age as him._

 _"Figures," the blonde leaned in and smiled. "Wanna try it with me?"_

 _"What?! Carina!" Hans said incredulously._

 _"Hans, it's fine."_

 _"No, it's not! You're suppose to do that with the person you love." Hans said as he blushed._

 _Carina rolled her eyes and grabbed Hans' lapels and gave him a kiss on the lips for a two seconds flat._

 _Both ten years old blushed. Hans was scanning the area if every someone just saw them. But failed to see the small retreating shadow._

 _After playing for hours, Anna and Elsa went to their respective rooms to sleep. However, the little redhead was curious why her brother and Carina did that. Anna was not foreign on the subject of kissing, she kiss her parents' cheeks all the time, but why on the lips though? Then an idea popped in her head. She slowly and silently crept out of her room and found herself in front of Elsa's door. She raised her hand to knock but no one responded. She held the handle of the door and opened it slowly. There was a lump on the bed covered with blue coverlet and platinum locks were peaking out. Anna strode from the door and went to the bed._

 _"Psst. Elsa?" Anna called. But the beautiful platinum blonde was fast asleep._

 _"Elsa," still no response, Anna resorted on climbing up the bed and shook the sleeping figure. "Elsa! Wake up, wake up!"_

 _A cute soft groan was heard from the platinum blonde. "Anna?" she was falling asleep once more._

 _"Elsa!" Anna placed herself on top of the platinum blonde._

 _"Ugh, Anna go back to sleep." Elsa opened her eyes a bit and closed them again._

 _"I just can't, please wake up." Anna pleaded._

 _Elsa knew Anna wouldn't leave her until she finished whatever she wanted to do or ask her. She groggily sat up and removing Anna on top of her, making her sit by her side. "Anna, why aren't you sleeping?" she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, but she felt really sleepy and once again nodding off._

 _"Kiss me!" Anna's said with such enthusiasm._

 _Elsa jolted from sleepy to fully awake by Anna's words. "What?" her icy blue eyes were widened. Anna on the other hand was grinning widely._

 _"Kiss me!" Anna repeated._

 _"A-anna I can't do that! Uhh," Elsa's face was graced with shades of pink._

 _"Why?" Anna pouted and gods she's so cute._

 _"It's something grown ups do, Anna you must sleep. Its late." Elsa tried to escape her current predicament._

 _"Elsaaaaaaaaa," Anna whined. The memory of Carina pulling Hans' lapels flashed in her mind. She smiled._

 _While Elsa failed to see Anna's growing smile because she was looking away and trying to figure out how she could avoid it. Suddenly there was a sudden tugged on her night dress and her eyes widened like saucers when she felt Anna's lips against hers. Elsa's face glowed because of her blush then her heart was skipping, she doesn't know how many times._

 _Anna pulled back and grinned. "There, is not that hard, good night!" she was happy that she was able to do what she intended. She got curious why Carina did that so she copied her._

 _Once the door was closed, all Elsa could hear was her galloping heart. She clasped her hands on her chest, trying to calm herself down. For Anna it was just mere curiosity and may have been meaningless to her, but on Elsa's part...it was entirely different. Elsa knew why people kissed each other on the lips, Gerda had told her about it and warned her not to engage such acts at a young age. But she just did, well more like a passive participant. She was also told only people who were romantically involved can do such act and mustn't treat it like a game. Gerda had once told her that first kiss will be forever imbued in ones' mind._

 **...**

 _Anna's recklessness always worried Elsa, she was having a hard time restraining Anna from doing things that could hurt her. There were many incidents when Elsa almost had an heart attack on such a young age, thanks to the bubbly redhead. Anna was holding a silver tray and had Elsa watched her as she used it as a slide down the long grand staircase. She tried to talked Anna out of it but the redhead's stubbornness was too hard to handle._

 _Anna slid down the stairs with glee, However, Elsa had prayed too all of the gods and goddesses to keep Anna safe at any cost. And they did hear her prayer, for the redhead was cheering happily and wanted to try again but that stunt alone had taken a few years of Elsa's life._

 _She prayed Anna would stop her mischief and engage in an injury free games. But no, here she was trying to get Anna down from the ladder, which was installed to reach the books from the high shelves. Anna had insisted that Elsa should read a story for her and now she was trying to get one of the books on the shelf. They could have asked someone older to fetch the book from the shelf. Her eyes roamed around to look for someone who could help and saw no one, but the moment her eyes turned to the redhead she wasn't on her spot, instead she was already three feet high above Elsa. Again Elsa prayed but it was too late, Anna slipped and she was falling. Elsa panicked then her magic leaked out of her and unconsciously conjuring thick layers of snow. And it helped break Anna's fall._

 **...**

 _The princess was fascinated when she saw the royal guards riding out for their patrol. She glanced enviously to her brother who was mounted on the horse._

 _An idea popped in her mind when she saw a saddled horse meant for one of the soldiers just outside the stables. Anna was warned by her father not to get near the horse without any supervision, but the adventurous princess won't stop at nothing._

 _Anna frowned when she couldn't find any high stool so she could reach the horse's back. She saw a ladder but she was too small to drag it towards the horse. Anna was about to give up when there were crates on the other side of the horse. She ran to them and carefully climbed up. Upon reaching the top she was about to reach for the saddle when someone called her._

 _"PRINCESS ANNA!" she whipped her head to the voice's direction. The horse moved shaking the crates on the process making them wobbly. Anna felt scared and she scream when she fell from the crates and bumped her head on the wooden door of the stable as she fell._

 _"ANNA!" She heard her name being scream until she saw nothing but darkness. At first the voice was like her brother but it continued to call her and from a manly voice it turned into an angelic feminine one._

 _"Anna!" she was sure that was Elsa's voice, but why would Elsa call her? She doesn't want her anymore right?._

"Can you hear her?" Anna opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman with snow like long braided locks, wore a golden circlet around her head, her eyes were like glaciers, so blue, her skin was like the winter. Her lips were white as well. She was wearing a white robe.

"Yes..Who are you?" Anna asked the unfamiliar woman.

The woman in white gave Anna a kind smile. "I am Skadi, Goddess of Winter."

Anna was awestruck by the goddess, "Skadi.." she mumbled.

"I am Arendelle's protector, I've been watching over the great kingdom of the north since the creation."

"Skadi..why are you here? Why a ball of light turned into you? Why did I saw many things when I was a child? Why am I here?" Anna rambled and asking multiple questions at once.

The kind goddess just smiled at her. "I'll answer your every question one at a time, child."

Anna awkwardly smiled. "I apologize.." she feared she had offended the goddess.

"Go on child ask me your questions,"

She took a deep breath and asked. "Why are you here?.."

"As I've said, I am the protector of Arendelle. All the things that has unbreakable bond with my kingdom shall be all protected. And you have an unbreakable bond with Elsa, her desire to protect you manifested by unconsciously transferred some of her magic into your being." Skadi explained.

"So I have magic too?" Anna hopefully asked.

"No, Elsa's magic sole purpose was to protect you , neither of you were aware of this."

Anna deflated when she learned she has no magic but that doesn't matter so she proceeded to her next question. "Why a ball of light turned into uhh well you? A Goddess?"

"I am the one who gave the power of ice and snow to the first monarch of Arendelle so he could protect his people and kingdom from any threat. For centuries, there were only few descendants of Ragnarr, first of his name, who inherited this trait, only those who were deemed worthy and Elsa was one of them. The blue light was the manifestation of Elsa's magic and I am the original source of it."

Anna nodded in understanding. "My father had told me about a blue light after an accident.."

"That magic had taken effect when you were about to lose your life..." Anna gasped at this. "Elsa's magic had saved you that fateful day, it sole purpose was to keep you alive, no matter the cost and it was strengthen by Elsa's love for you. And it did save you but it took something dear in return."

"Elsa.." Anna mumbled. Now she understood why of all people, she doesn't remember Elsa. Her memories were taken from her in exchange for her life. And she was alive because of Elsa. Her Elsa. "Then why did I somehow recovered some bits of my memories?"

"Having the source next to you had expedite their recovery. Your lost memories can only be recovered by the person whom you've forgotten. He or she will elicit them for you to remember. And I saw your visions."

"Then the things I saw were my..." Anna trailed off.

Skadi nodded and smiled. "Yes, they were your other memories with Elsa,"

Anna doesn't care if she's crying at the moment because, she was happy to have her memories back, and to finally fill the gaps of her childhood. "Elsa would be so happy to hear this!" Anna wiped her tears then dread consumed her. "But she hates me now ..she wouldn't want me, she left me." Anna hung her head low and cried once more.

Skadi lifted her chin and gave her a small smile. "Anna of Solskinn, you and Elsa have an unbreakable bond, and it is something new, not even the former wielders of my magic managed to create such bond. I had summoned you here to make you understand what happened and why such events happened in your life..."

 _Anna..please wake up._

"..can you hear her? She's waiting for you. If she'll have to choose between saving her life and saving yours, you'll be her priority." Skadi smiled brightly.

 _My Anna...I need you..I love you._

"Always remember Anna...magic is a mysterious thing," Skadi leaned away from her and floated above her before casting a very bright light before disappearing, making Anna close her eyes because of it. "Open your eyes and come back to her."

Anna feared when she open her eyes to find out everything was just a dream that Elsa was calling out her name. But Skadi herself wanted her to open her eyes and she did.

* * *

Anna was staring back at a pair of worried icy blue eyes, "Anna! Thank the gods!" Elsa engulfed her with a hug, second later, Elsa was sobbing. "I thought I lost you ..Oh Anna..I'm so sorry.." Anna returned the hug and stroked Elsa's platinum blonde locks.

"Elsa ..you're here," Anna said with a hoarse voice. "You came back.."

Elsa had no clue what Anna was saying, "I'm here Anna, I'll never ever leave you.."

Anna cried silently, but she's married .. "Elsa you're married."

The platinum blonde pulled back and looked at Anna in confusion, "What? Married to whom?" but the redhead just kept on sobbing as she remembered the vision she saw. "Sunshine look at me please," she lifted Anna'd chin and spoke. "Anna, I am not married, I am still engaged to you."

Teal orbs looked into the icy ones, "So you're not married?" Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not Sunshine, not yet at least."

Anna felt immense relief, Elsa was still hers, and hers alone. It was just a dream, seeing Elsa in other person's arm was just a dream. Happiness surged in Anna's system and she cupped Elsa's face and kissed her with so much passion. On the other hand, Elsa was surprised but responded anyway, only the gods knew how much she missed her princess. Elsa propped her hands on either side of Anna to keep her from putting her weight on Anna. Their kiss was frantic and longing. Anna kept on nibbling Elsa's lips earning soft moans from the platinum blonde. They broke the kiss for air then reconnect once more and it was more heated than the first.

"Elsa how is-" the manly voice called out but halted in mid sentence and halted his steps as well.

"Magnus why are you stopp..ing?" another manly voice asked.

"Agdar, Magnus why are you in the doorway?" Queen Idunn squeezed her way in and smirked. The two Kings were stunned at the scene in front of them. Their babies, their two little princess were...at it.

Elsa's arms gave in and got on top of the redhead, both of them were unaware of the presence of their parents. Anna's hands found purchase on Elsa's hips

Queen Idunn crossed her arms. She knew she has to say something to stop the intimate activity of the princesses because their fathers were utterly shocked and speechless, "Ahem!"

Both princesses turned their head to the source of the sound and quickly scrambled away from each other. Their faces couldn't get any redder. They saw Queen Idunn smirking while their fathers were stunned. Elsa never thought seeing her father's eyes widened that much and as for King Magnus, Anna never saw her own father's jaw hanging open before.

"Father, Mother! King Magnus! We a-aren't doing anything!.." Elsa couldn't stop from stuttering, which was new to Agdar. Elsa was standing up beside Anna's bed fidgeting.

"Elsa dear, We didn't see anything," King Agdar dismissed and gently nudged his best friend to assure the girls and to save them from further embarrassment.

"Yes, we didn't see anything," King Magnus regained his bearings and went inside. "How are you my princess?" he held his daughter's hand,

"Never better," Anna smiled brightly.

"Are you sure? You were out for two days straight." her father said in worry.

"What? Two days?" Anna looked at Elsa to confirm, the latter nodded.

"You fainted while we were talking in my study, we are so worried about you." King Magnus had stated. "The royal physician couldn't understand what happened to you,"

"I saw very bright light before Anna woke up. Blue light." Elsa interjected. She felt it has something to do with that.

"Are you certain?" King Magnus asked.

"I am, Your Majesty." Elsa was so formal to Anna's father.

King Magnus sighed in relief, thanking whatever magic saved his daugther.

"Magnus, is there something you know about this?" Agdar asked.

The King of Soslkinn nodded and narrated how the blue light saved Anna for the first time. Everyone was surprised except for Anna, and he also told them when Anna recovered and she had forgotten Elsa.

"...I don't know how it was possible to single out a person, I mean she only forgot Elsa."

"I know why.." Anna responded. All four of them looked at Anna and waited for her to speak. "Skadi told me."

"Skadi? The Goddess Skadi?" Agdar asked curiously. Anna nodded. "What did she tell you?"

Anna then told everyone the reason why she only forgot Elsa and it was Elsa who unconsciously transferred some of her magic for protection in exchange for her memories. And having Elsa by her side helped to recover them. Anna positively told them she had remembered everything about the platinum blonde. Though she omitted some parts of her story.

Elsa place her hand over her mouth and sobbed, she hoped for this day to come and she didn't expect to be this early. Elsa hugged Anna and sobbed on the redhead's shoulder. She couldn't contain how happy she was. "Oh Anna...I'm so happy.."

"Me too Elsa ..or should I say Elsie?" Anna giggled as she wiped her own tears.

Elsa looked at her and kissed her. Completely forgotten they weren't alone. She was too happy to care about the other's presence. Their parents were tearing up as well, yes, even King Agdar who was so stoic shed few tears. The three monarchs had shared a look and nodded.

"We'll leave now, we'll check on you later," Queen Idunn gestured the two men to go out.

The couple broke the kiss and blushed. "O-oh Okay,"

Queen Idunn was on the threshold and said, "You dears have fun, but not too much alright?" her tone was teasing before closing the leaving the couple inside.

There was a pregnant silence between them, they were both happy to all the good news they had received. But they knew they have to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry." they said in unison. They looked at each other's eyes before chuckling a bit.

Elsa sat next to Anna and held her hand. "I'm so sorry my Sunshine."

"No, I am so sorry Elsa. I should have listen to you and never doubted you.

"No, Anna I am so sorry. I should have told you." Anna was about to speak but Elsa halted her. "Please listen, I would never leave you, but I will feel selfish if I denied you your desire to be a mother. I should have told you directly what was going on in my mind at the ball, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin your wonderful night. I wanted to tell you really..then you told me how you wanted to be a mother ..I hesitated." Anna listened to her. "I love you that's why I wanted to give you your freedom so you could have a child of your own, sure we could adopt but I wanted you to have a child of your own flesh and blood, a child that you could really call your own. It hurts me that you can't have them with me..I am so sorry I can't give you what you desire most." Elsa felt ashamed that she couldn't do anything to make her beloved happy. "I should have talked to you properly to avoid all this..I am so sorry..I felt like I don't deserve you, you are a good person Anna. I'm sorry.." Elsa lowered her gaze shamefully. "I never meant to hurt you.."

"I know Elsa..your father had told me."

"You know?" Anna nodded

After colliding with King Agdar that night, they had a conversation. He had told her what he and Elsa had talked about before the ball and what Elsa had planned and how against he was and his Queen to it. She was told that Elsa doesn't know how would she tell Anna without things turning out like this. And she found out that Elsa was also worried about the line of succession in Arendelle, she was the only child. It made Anna feel guilty even more. Her own kingdom doesn't have any problem because she has a brother and she could marry whoever she wishes. While Elsa wanted to be the sole ruler if she won't be able to have Anna as her Queen, but her parents' jests about grandchildren had put a pressure on her shoulders. Anna also knew about Elsa's cousin, who would succeed after her. King Agdar had opened the topic of the possibility of adoption but Elsa wanted Anna to have a child that she could call her own. All of these time Elsa had only thought what was good for Anna and what would make her happy. It was stupid and selfless..and yet admirable. Anna wouldn't be able to meet someone like Elsa, someone who loved her to the point of sacrificing her own happiness for her sake. After talking to the King, she went to Elsa's room and knocked and waited but no one answered but she was sure Elsa was on the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have jump into conclusions. I shouldn't have attacked you like that, I shouldn't have doubted your love. You were there for me since the beginning and still here for me. If he allowed you to visit me, we could have retrieved my memories earlier. I was angry and betrayed when I learned you were going to break off our engagement. I love you Elsa, and no being a mother is not my greatest desire. It was you. You are the one I desire the most. I want to be with you for all eternity. No man or woman could stop me from doing so. You had given me another chance to see you again by protecting me while you were away, Elsa you are so selfless..you are willing to sacrifice everything for me. You have a heart of gold. So precious." Anna cupped Elsa's cheek then wiped her tears. "Elsa you are all I ever wanted."

"I was saved by your love, Skadi told me that the love you have for me and the desire to keep from harm had affect your magic in a great amount and you had transferred some of it to me unconsciously. I was saved because you love me." Anna pulled Elsa to a hug. They cried at each other's arms.

Elsa's burden was finally lifted off her shoulders and sighed of relief escaped her. Now she could love Anna without hesitation, without any burden weighing her down. She'll protect her and love her even after her death. She smiled, now she have to thank a certain person who helped her to realized her actions.

A soft growl interrupted them and Elsa knew what was it. She giggled and kissed Anna's cheek. "Elsieee! I was asleep for two days what do you expect?" Anna started.

"I didn't say anything my love," Elsa grinned cheekily.

"But you giggled!" Anna poked Elsa's side.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Elsa nuzzled Anna's neck.

"Elsa, are we good now?" Anna asked.

"Yes my love, we are." Elsa kissed her cheek and smiled. "But if you have something you need or something is bothering you don't hesitate to tell me okay? Don't make the the same mistake as I did." she leaned her forehead against Anna's then kissed her nose.

"Yes, okay I will tell you, and you too okay?"

Elsa nodded in response.

"Now let me fix your hair," Elsa had gently assisted Anna to sit up properly. She went to get the hairbrush from the vanity and started to brush Anna's untamed mane.

Anna smiled. Elsa was so sweet and caring, now that everything was cleared between them, she wanted to spend great deal of time with her. For days of not seeing was pure hell to Anna. She missed her princess so much. But she was sure Elsa was missing her for thirteen years.

"There done," Elsa had braided her hair into her signature twin plaits. "Now I will get you some food and bring it here, wait for me." She stood up but Anna seized her hand.

"Thank you, but can you ask someone else do it? I don't want you to go." Anna blushed.

It was an adorable scene for Elsa, she smiled and responded. "Of course, I'll just look for a servant in the hallway," Anna released her hand and went to the door, she peered outside no servant nor a guard nearby, "Hmm, there's no one here."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "What? Not even guards?" Elsa shook her head and closed the door. "That was odd, normally there are at least two guards on both ends of the hall."

"Maybe I should just go down there and I'll get it myself." Elsa suggested earning a pout from the redhead. "Fine, I won't." she placed her hand behind her and with a flick of her wrist a snowflake formed. She went back to Anna's side and kissed the pout away from her lips. "There, a smile suits you more."

Anna pouted again and Elsa gave her kiss. And Anna did it for so many times just to earn a kiss.

"Anna, if you wanted me to kiss you, you can just say so," Elsa leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

"Mmmph..mm,"

Elsa broke the kiss and asked. "What did you say?"

"I said kiss me more," Anna grinned and closed her eyes then pulled the platinum blonde for another kiss. Anna couldn't resist, she missed her terribly. She won't let Elsa out of her sight.

For someone who just fainted and woke up two days later, Anna was really..something. For Freyja's sake she just woke up and need more rest to recover her strength but the way she kissed Elsa was a sign she had fully recovered. Anna placed her hand at the back of Elsa's head while the other was on the latter's side. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's cheek while the other was on the redhead's shoulder.

They both missed one another, and they were eager to feel each other's warmth. They broke the kiss just to breathe before continuing. Anna then trailed kisses on Elsa's neck.

"Anna, ah I thought you're hungry?" Elsa chewed her lower lip as she felt Anna's teeth grazed her pale white skin.

"I am.." Anna kissed Elsa's jawline but halted when a knock from the door was heard. Anna grumbled and pulled away. They fixed themselves before Elsa spoke.

"That must be Kristoff. Come in!" Elsa said.

It was indeed Kristoff who just knocked, Anna was curious on how did Elsa knew it was him.

"Your Highnesses," he bowed. "How are you Princess Anna?" he smiled at the both of them.

"Never better, Thank you." Anna smiled with sparkles evident in her eyes. Kristoff looked the both of them and smiled. He was glad that these two were on speaking terms again

"Princess Elsa, you summoned me?" he turned his attention to Elsa.

"Yes, actually I could get it myself but a certain princess doesn't want me to pass that door." Elsa playfully glared at Anna, "So I thought I could use some help on getting a proper meal for the said princess. Could you please inform the kitchen staff to have a meal prepare for my princess?"

Kristoff almost raised his eyebrow on the way Elsa had spoke to him, it was playful, childish even. He just smiled and responded. "Of course, Your Highness, at once." he gave Elsa a knowing smile. He excused himself, not forgetting to give curtsy, before closing the door behind him. He shook his head and mumbled. "Things we do for love." he grinned widely and did what Elsa asked him to do.

Meanwhile the two princesses continued where they left off and that's all that happened, because Elsa had sternly told Anna they wouldn't engage in any strenuous activity...for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, their parents were in a drawing room just sitting quietly on their seats. Both Kings had their arms across their chest while Queen Idunn was silently drinking her afternoon tea. Silence was foreign to them especially when both Kings are in the same room. They had become after coming out of their daughter's room

Queen Idunn was calm while the two men were in deep thought. She wondered if their children had shocked both of their fathers. She was smiling secretly. She thought Kings of great kingdoms were too stunned on what they had witnessed. Good thing she was immune to the girls' activities or else she will be like the two men. Idunn had strictly informed the guards to move on another posts were they could still guard the hallways but away from Anna's room, as well as the servants just in case they will _make up_.

The grandfather's clock was ticking and that was the only sound they could hear. It was relaxing for the Queen.

In King Magnus' mind.

 _Maybe I should ask my royal physician for more of those herbs to assist them. Alcoholic chocolates has low probability to succeed , it will just put the person who consumed them to sleep unlike those herbs._

In King Agdar's mind.

 _My little Elsa has grown. I will do my best for you to help you in seeking your happiness, very soon, I'll have an answer._

* * *

 **Sooooo am I forgiven? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer!**

 **Thank you for the unending support for this story!**

 **Seriously guys I am happy that you all like my story and I am thinking of making another Elsanna fanfic!**

 **My mind was filled with ideas and wrote them down.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapters as much as I did. Thank you!**

 **TO ALL SILENT READERS OUT THERE! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

 **Don't forget review!**

* * *

Evening came and Anna wasn't allowed by Master Svern to walk around the castle yet, so she wouldn't strain herself. She wanted to go out already but restrained by Elsa, she did everything she could just for Elsa to allow her but Elsa didn't give in. Few minutes later, her friends came to see how she was with Kristoff because he was there to informed Elsa that King Agdar wanted to talk to her. Anna was like a petulant child for whining about, but she couldn't do anything, her beloved was summoned King Agdar, so she relented. To brighten up Anna's mood, Elsa whispered something in her ear that made her smile up to her ears gaining knowing looks from her friends.

Aurora and Merida had teased her relentlessly. She blushed and denied all their accusations of she and Elsa doing that kind sort of thing. Instead she smirked and told Aurora about the noises they heard from her room, making the golden blonde zip her mouth shut and ducked her head to hide her glowing red face. Both redheads laughed at their friend then Anna also divulged about Merida and Kristoff's eye contacts whenever they meet. And there they go, endless teasing between friends.

Anna's friends had changed the subject by bringing up the arrivals of the other royals of Denmark and France. Aurora had noted how angelic the voice of the Queen of Denmark and how beautiful was the Queen of France.

The Queen of Denmark has red hair and blue eyes while the Queen of France was a brunette with brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Anna was looking forward to meet them. She asked Merida when will her parents will be arriving.

"Oh me mum sent me a letter three days ago that they will be arriving anyday now." Merida answered.

Merida was her father's wee darling, they were both athletic and an excellent warrior so much for her mother's dismay. Queen Elinor wanted her daughter to be graceful, elegant and dignified. But the mere thoughts of those thing was suffocating for her. She was a spirited girl, she always goes where the wind takes her. Her horse, Angus, was her companion wherever she goes. And lastly her bow was always with her until Aurora confiscated it, unfortunately.

They chatted while drinking their tea, which was brought by a servant.

Meanwhile at the castle gardens.

Elsa had wondered why her father wanted to talk to her here. Normally they will be talking in the library, but why in the garden?

Elsa saw her father sitting on one of the stone benches, relaxing, which was rare. She forgot when she saw her father so relax without the daily affairs in the kingdom. "Father? You sent for me?" she promptly asked.

Her father was looking up the stars, "Such a wonderful night isn't?" he said then looked at his daughter and smiled. "Sit with me," he patted the spot next to him, and she obliged.

"Father, may I asked what do you want to talk about?" She asked looking at her father, who again was looking at the stars above.

"Elsa, do you know the story of King Ragnarr?" her father asked. Her question was ignored once again.

Elsa was confused but she answered. "He was the founder of Arendelle."

"Correct, What else do you know about him?" he asked again.

"He was benevolent, wise, kind, and the people loved him." Elsa recalled her lessons regarding their family history.

"Right," he smiled. "He was all that, and it was because of him the reason why the Goddess Skadi, had blessed and protected our kingdom since the beginning." Elsa wasn't sure where this conversation was leading to."Did you also know that he has the same ability like yours?" this time her father looked at her,

Elsa was looking back at him, "What? He has?" she furrowed her eyebrows, because she didn't know. Elsa was sure she knows their family history by heart but not about her ancestor's ability.

King Agdar could read his daughter's confused face "Yes, he has. But I am sure this is the first time you heard of it." she just nodded in return. She felt like she was a child again, knowing nothing and relying to her father's knowledge.

"Ragnarr, first of his name, was a good chief. He was what history books says he was. Many people loved him because he placed his people first before himself. And the Goddess has deemed him worthy of wielding such powerful magic to defend the people from conquerors. He had fought many wars and won. He founded our kingdom with his own sweat and blood and with the guidance of the Goddess."

Elsa felt proud what her ancestors had done.

"He was blessed by the Gods. But not all of our ancestors was like him, some of them had lust for power, greed, and lust for pleasure. They had tarnished the Ragnarr's legacy. But not all were like them. There was the first Queen of Arendelle."

"Queen Alexandra" Elsa answered.

Her father smiled. "Yes, and what do you know about her?"

"A great Queen, just like Ragnarr himself. She was kind and selfless, she had saved the kingdom from its downfall because of the past rulers who did nothing but to indulged themselves." King Agdar was so proud of his daughter.

"And she also has the same magic as yours." he added.

Elsa was discovering something new.

"But why there isn't anything written about their powers?" Elsa had asked the question that really wanted to come out when she heard about Ragnarr.

"There was, but their great stories were reduced into legends." her father somberly answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"There was a civil war happened in the time after the death of Queen Alexandra,"

"The War of the North Mountain.." she mumbled.

"Her son, King Nordvik, third of his name, was deposed by his cousins because his parentage was unclear." Elsa was listening. "King Oswald, first of his name, was his second cousin. It was he who claimed the throne and exiled King Nordvik. And his son ruled after him. King Oswald, second of his name, wanted to erased the wielder of magic from our history. He had all anything that related to ice magic burnt into ashes secretly. The priceless knowledge was turned into ashes because of him." his voice was grim. "He had them rewritten without ice magic involved before burning, that's why your books has portrayed them as ordinary ruler."

Elsa was surprised, because the books has depicted King Oswald as a benevolent ruler.

"Why did he ordered to have them rewritten, he could just let them burn." she asked.

"He needed a proof to solidify his rule, his lineage from the Arendelle kings. I know it was unbelievable. Even I, was fooled by the books when I was at your age." he said

"It was really surprising to hear a different story." she stated.

"It was, and I found out it was just his propaganda to have him revered as a good ruler. His last descendant was deposed by King Nordvik's great-grandson, Olav. Who became King Olav, second of his name. He was our direct ancestor. He reclaimed the throne as rightful heir."

"The people had accepted him as ruler, because the House of Oswald were..horrendous." Elsa stated

"They were. They had tried to plant into our people's mind the fear to persecute the ice wielders."her father added

Elsa almost flinched at that. "Then why they accepted me?"

King Agdar flashed her kind smile. "Because they have failed. Skadi had showed herself to the people of Arendelle on her feast day. She had told them what the ice wielders had done for centuries and how the Oswalds had slandered them. For centuries the people didn't witness any birth of a child with magic until you were born. And the story of Skadi was revived after those centuries. That's why they love you."

The things she knew and the things she heard from her father clashed in her mind. Trying to comprehend and absorb everything in her mind. But there's one question she wanted to be answered. "Father..how did you know all about this?"

"At first I thought all of them were just legends just like the people knew, because as I've said were no records left of the events, until I discovered a hidden vault in our castle."

"A hidden vault?"

"Yes, I discovered it few weeks after your birth. I knew you were special. I tried to look for an answer why you are blessed with such gift. I knew all the legends of the ice wielders but I didn't rely on them. I wanted proof, a solid proof of where your abilities had came from." Elsa's heart was beating faster, was it because she was thrilled of the knowledge she'll gain? or because she'll know a part of herself? or perhaps both. "I stumbled upon this vault in one of the hidden rooms of our castle, apparently not all books were burn some of them survived, there were people who were still loyal to the rightful heir and the others were rewritten by one of our ancestors who had visions in his dreams. He written them himself. He was the one who discovered the books first in the secret room."

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Your grandfather, Ragnarr, Tenth of his name."

Elsa never knew her grandfather, he was already dead when she was born. "My grandfather.."

"He was known as King Ragnarr the Scholar. Skadi had given him a task of rewriting the events of the past, rewriting the forgotten history of the great ice wielders of our family." he proudly stated.

"I wanted to know more about them." she said.

"You will, I'll show you everything." he said.

Elsa never knew where her powers came from until know. She descended from the family of great ice wielders. "Father is this why you sent for me? To know the origins of my magic?" she asked.

"Yes, and there's something else as well." she looked at him and waited. "My dear I want you to answer this for me."

"Why King Nordvik was deposed by King Oswald?"

"Because of his unclear parentage." she answered quickly.

"Yes, do you know why?"

Elsa tried to recall. She was sure she had read the story of the first Queen of Arendelle, "Because it was said that Queen Alexandra's son was not legitimate and also his father was not known. But the first Queen still named him as her heir."

The King listened on what his daughter stated. "Yes, that's was written but I would like you to read this." King Agdar had pulled a letter from his sleeve and handed it to Elsa.

Elsa took the letter and looked at it curiously. It bears the Arendelle seal. She opened it and read. Her eyes widened and every word written there were almost impossible to believe. She looked at her father as her hands trembled. "H-how.."

"I've been corresponding with Kai back home. He also knew where the secret room was located. He helped me to seek answers to your gifts. And I read that passage in one of the books. I asked him to write the exact words for me to show you, I wanted to help you with your woes ." without warning Elsa had hugged him as she silently cried.

"Thank you, thank you so much Papa." to hear his daughter addressed him in such a way had also brought him to tears. He felt like he went back in time.

"I wanted to see you happy, as I am with your mother." they broke the hug and he wiped his daughter's tears and Elsa had did the same to him. "You are my only daughter, your mother and I would do anything for you. We love you." he smiled.

"I love you too both." they hugged once more. They were interrupted by a feminine voice.

"How dare you both not include me," they turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Mama," Elsa chuckled, surprising both of her parents. She stood up pulled her mother to gave her a tight hug. "Thank you for being always there for me." Elsa was smiling brightly.

"Of course my dear, we will be there for you, always."

Elsa had smiled. "And I will always be there for you too both." her father had joined their family hug.

"You both are the priceless treasures of my life." King Agdar declared.

The Arendellians had spend more time in the gardens, talking about trivial things. And most of them were about how the King and Queen met.

"You won't believe how your mother and I met." King Agdar chuckled at the memory while his wife was blushing.

"Agdar! Anything but that!" Queen Idunn glared at him, but went unnoticed because he was too eager to tell the story to their daughter. He ignores his wife's outburst.

"I want to know." Elsa eagerly said.

"You see, it was your aunt's birthday, so as usual more ladies of the court were present. It can be soooo noisy. And of course the men at court were thrilled to have such lovely ladies in one place." he chuckled.

"Agdar," he heard his wife, warning him not to say any word.

"I had enough of the noise inside the ballroom and wandered in the castle I saw a very beautiful lady dressed in off shoulder purple dress. With her hair gorgeously draped on her left shoulder leaning on the railing of the balcony."

This time Queen Idunn was blushing even more, she wanted to halt her husband but saw Elsa's child like expression. She smiled and let her husband continue.

King Agdar narrated how he approached, Lady Fossen, back then.

 _Lady Idunn Fossen, the only daughter of Duke Yngvar Fossen. The young Prince Agdar had approached the unsuspecting lady and the moment she turned around the young prince was captivated by the lady's beauty. Normally the ladies would swoon but she was different, she just looked at him and ignored him after._

"I was standing there like a statue by her side for only the Gods know how long and when I opened my mouth to say a word she spoke softly, she asked me to leave her alone." he continued to narrate the events. While Elsa was looking at her mother.

 _Lady Fossen was annoyed by his presence and politely asking him to leave her alone. She knew how men were when they spotted a lady on her own. They can be overbearing. But the gentleman refused to leave and tried to engage in conversation, well one sided conversation. Until she spoke how awful she felt of her life being planned for her, the young prince learned her father was looking for a suitable gentleman for her so she could get married. She hated being pushed around like a pawn. Her father was kind and all but he was not getting younger, he always wanted to see his lineage secure for he was descended from a very old house of nobles. The young prince listened to her woes and the following day he finally relented on getting married, the King then was so happy that his son was finally willing to get wife._

 _However, the Lady Fossen thought the Fates were making her life miserable. She knew attending to the princess' birthday was bad idea, that was the only time she turned up into a social gathering. She had rejected each invitations she received but her father put the foot down and urged his daughter to attend the princess' birthday. Her father had informed her that he already decided who will be her husband. And there she was going to the place where she'll meet her future husband. Surprisingly, she found herself in the middle of the ballroom with the same gentleman who talked to her during the ball. It was already too late to register to her that it was the prince. She remembered not giving curtsy and she was mortified the night before._

"Her usual pale white skin became paler," He chuckled earning a soft smack on his arm. "And now look at her smacking the King of Arendelle." He gave his wife a kiss on her cheek. "The moment I laid eyes on your mother, I knew then she was the one. And we were married for a year and a half before you were born." Elsa's parents smiled at her.

"Our precious Elsa." her mother said. Her parents gave her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Hans had learned everything from her father about Elsa's reason why she wanted to break the engagement, and the recovery of his sister and who saved her that day. He felt a pang of guilt inside him on how he treated Elsa that day in the council room. He was rude to her. He remembered how worried Elsa was when Anna fainted, he tried to stop her from getting closer to Anna but her glowing blue eyes showed him never tried to stop her. He felt a chill on his spine, a feeling he never wanted to feel again. He thought Elsa was there out of guilt but his father told him why Elsa was there. She was there because she loved his sister and worried about her. He saw Elsa sitting on a chair for hours, she refused to eat and even sleep.

He once decided to check on his sister past midnight to make sure she was alright but to his surprise he saw Elsa on the same spot where he saw her last. She was wide awake and holding his sister's hand, his anger towards Elsa abated. The next day he told his father about Elsa and asked Queen Idunn to put some of the herbs he gave her to Elsa's tea. And within minutes Elsa was fast asleep.

Hans was now waiting outside Anna's door, waiting for Elsa to show herself. And she did. She turned the hallway with a soft smile gracing her face but vanished when she saw Hans.

"Good evening Elsa." he greeted.

"Good evening." she responded.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course," they walked few paces away from Anna's door. She waited.

"I would like to apologize for my rude behavior the other day. I couldn't help it." he said sincerely.

Elsa understood. "It's fine. I would have reacted the same way. I also wanted to apologize for hurting your sister. I love her and I just wanted her to be happy."

"I understand Elsa. But I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I was being over protective of her since our mother died."

"I see. Hans everything is fine now and I understand how you feel. We both wanted to protect her and make her happy."

They both shared a smile. "Truce?" Hans offered.

"We were never at war," Elsa chuckled. "But okay, truce." They heard the door opened and saw Anna peeking.

"Elsaaaaaaa, those two love sick princesses left me," Anna whined. Both Hans and Elsa shook their head.

"You should go to her or else she'll keep on whining." Hans chuckled.

"Yes, you are right. I better go." Elsa excused herself and went to her whining redhead. They both entered the room and closed door.

Anna dragged Elsa on her bed and cuddled with her. "Where have you been? What took you so long?" Anna pouted.

"Mama and Papa wanted to talk to me." She simply said.

"Oh, I thought you were in one of those booooring council meetings." Anna nuzzled on the crook of Elsa's neck.

"How did you know they were boring?" she chuckled.

"I've attended once and never tried again. Seriously they were shouting and talking at the same time and I don't even understand what they were saying!" Anna's voice sounded hopeless. Elsa just chuckled.

"Well good for you, you only attended once." she paused. "I started attending then when I was eighteen." Elsa revealed.

"Wow and even now." Anna was awed.

"I have to, I'll be running a kingdom in the future. Our kingdom." Elsa stated. She caressed Anna's face.

They locked gazes, and it was enough to convey how they felt. Their eyes says it all. It was loving, warm and pure. They doesn't need words.

Anna didn't know what she had done to be blessed by the Gods to have this gorgeous creature in front of her. Anna had understood how Elsa felt for all of those lonely years, through her letters, which she's been meaning to tell Elsa about them. "Elsa...may I pose a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Elsa asked.

"What does a red wax seal mean?"

The question was so random, Elsa answered. "It meant the letter must be read with out most importance and it requires an immediate answer. It was usually use by people with high position in the country, the monarch and nobles." she explained. "Why do you ask?"

Anna nodded in understanding. "Ah, no wonder all of Papa's state papers has red wax seal, nothing I just wanna make sure my answer is correct." Anna explained. But she always knew what its purpose, she just using it as introduction to her next question. "Then how about a slightly red one?" that one she didn't know.

"Slightly red one?" Elsa asked, Anna nodded. "Hmm it think it's use on love letters." she simply answered.

Anna again nodded in understanding, _so that's what it meant._ "Uhmm.." she started.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, Sunshine?" Elsa smiled.

"Yes..uh you see..I.." Anna took a deep breath and asked. "Have you ever used that? I mean have you ever wrote a love letter before?" the question was innocent but it hit Elsa through her heart.

A soft smiled graced her face. "I did..once." Anna was looking at her and Elsa thought Anna was jealous. "It's not what you think princess, I was never able to send it because it was lost." she was about to say that it was for her when she heard Anna whispered.

"It was not..." she whispered.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked but she heard it.

Anna got of the bed leaving Elsa lying on their bed. She went to the vanity and opened a wooden chest that contains Elsa's letters. Elsa sat up, she was curious what Anna was doing. Anna hid the letters behind her and sat next to Elsa. "It was not lost because.." she placed the letters on the bed.

Elsa gasped. She recognized her own letters. "How..Where did you get these?" Her icy blue eyes were on the letters.

"I don't know how but, I just saw them on the table over there. The day when I fainted" Anna explained.

On the other hand, Elsa picked them up and she felt emotional after seeing them. She smiled softly. "I used to send you letters."

"Father hid them thinking it was the best for me not to know anything about you." Elsa was aware of that. The Duchess had told her before.

Elsa saw the love letter she wrote. "I thought I lost this..I had no idea how and who sent it."

"So you didn't send this?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to but I hesitated." Elsa glanced up. "I wasn't sure how you'll react if I confess my feelings to you, so I left it on my study but when I came back it was gone." Elsa held Anna's hands. "I've been in love with you for a long time and when I realized it..it was overwhelming. I poured my heart out through that letter, hoping you'll feel the same but at the same time I feared that it will just scare you away from me."

Anna listened to Elsa's confession. She pulled her lover close to her. "You are not hard to love Elsa, everything about you would make anyone fall in love with you. I am sure of that."

"Thank you, Anna. It really means a lot to hear that from you."

Anna smiled at her, " And beside we have now is important. Don't you think?"

Elsa smiled brightly. "Yes, this is more important."

 _And more importantly who placed these letters here in my room._ Anna thought as she leaned her forehead against Elsa. "I love you ."

"I love you too." Elsa responded. They shared a kiss and smiled to each other. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better actually! I think I can do anything now!" Anna said in excitement. "And do you know what that means?" she flashed her knowing smile making the platinum blonde blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Elsa tried to distance herself but Anna caught her. "Anna! No strenuous activities until your physician says otherwise!" oh boy, her words were left unheard.

"Oh come on Elsa it's been daaaays," she used her index finger to trace the column of Elsa's neck.

"Anna!" Elsa was struggling to get out of Anna's vice-grip. "S-stop breathing on my neck, oh for the love of Freyja, Anna!" she chewed on her lower lip as she felt Anna's wet lips working their way up to her neck.

"What? You like it." Anna breathily replied making Elsa blush.

"I am not going to deny that, but you're still recovering," _and I might not be able to control myself!_

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa's cheek, she gently pushed Elsa down to lie on their bed with her on top. "So we can't do it?" her hand was fumbling on the clasp of Elsa's dress and it became undone.

"No- Anna what are you doing?"

"Oops, it came off." Anna giggled. She helped Elsa to remove her long sleeved purple jacket leaving her with her blue long sleeved blouse and black bodice. She straddled on her poor platinum blonde. "For someone who doesn't want to do it, you seemed willing to let me undress you." Elsa stared at her with a blush on her face, she was having inner struggle. Anna saw this as an opportunity go on. Her hands were sliding up and down on Elsa's sides.

"Anna, if you don't stop now, you'll regret it." Elsa warned. She tried to sit up but halted when Anna pressed her against their bed.

Anna just smirked and said. "Really now?" she place her hand on one of Elsa's clothed mound, the latter whimpered at the contact.

"A-anna," Elsa's voice lack conviction, and it sounded like she wanted more.

"What?" Anna ghosted her lips above Elsa's "Tell me Elsa..what do you want?"

In two seconds flat their lips met, Anna's thought of teasing her beloved melted away, she just wanted to feel. Elsa had her arms wrapped around the redhead and pulled her closer. They were lost in their kiss, a passionate kiss. After all what happened to them for the past few days made them long for each other's warmth. They missed how they cuddled up in their bed and kiss whenever they wanted. This feeling of warmth and security were the things they wanted to feel after their misunderstanding. Elsa slid her hand up to Anna's bare thigh, thanks to the night dress she was wearing, it made easy for Elsa do to it.

Elsa's bold move had sent shivers down to Anna's spine, in a good way. She then broke the kiss and trailed kisses from Elsa's lips down to her neck.

"Anna," Elsa sighed. She was feeling the same sensation of want when she first made love with Anna, she slightly opened her eyes, which she wasn't sure when she closed them.

Anna responded by placing her knee between Elsa's thighs, making the platinum blonde moan in response.

Her thoughts were filled with Anna's images. Elsa knew she has to do something. And before her action registered on her mind, she already had Anna underneath her. Her lover's face was flushed and surprised was etched on her face.

They once again engage in much more heated kiss. They were fighting for dominance. Wet smacking sound of their lips, labored breathing and rustling of sheets were the only sound they were hearing until Elsa did what Anna had done to her. She pressed her knee on the apex of Anna's thighs and slowly moving in circular motion.

Soft whimpers had escaped from Anna's lips. And she knew her teasing would lead into where they are now. She doesn't regret it, not one bit. Anna was aware of her wetness and she needed a released. She broke the kiss and moaned freely. "Ah mmh Elsa," once those words escaped her, Elsa stopped her ministration and got off her. She heard rustling of fabrics. Her eyes were close and she mentally pictured Elsa removing her layers of clothing and go back where they left off. After few seconds, her patience was wearing thin so she opened her eyes and saw Elsa in her night dress. "Elsa, please come back to bed," Anna said impatiently.

Elsa did what she was told and came back to bed but not where Anna had expected her to. She lied next to her hot and bothered lover and closed her eyes. "I'll be sleeping now, we still have lots of things to do tomorrow. Good night." she used the covers to cover her mischievous smile and had her back face her blushing lover.

Anna was flabbergasted. She wasn't sure if the heat she was feeling was because she was blushing or angry at the platinum blonde beside her. "Elsa! What's the meaning of this?!" Anna pounced on the sleeping figure beside her. She was frustrated at Elsa for leaving her hanging. "Elsa!"

"Anna keep it down, they might think I died or something." Elsa pretended to adjust the covers and faced Anna. "Let's get some sleep." She thought Anna was not looking at her so she smiled slightly.

Anna puffed her cheeks and scowled. She felt uncomfortable somewhere below then she saw Elsa's lips twitched in a smile and everything made sense. "Elsa you stinker! You did it on purpose!"

Elsa contained her mirth and looked at Anna with a smile on her face and said. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You-Ugh! You stinker!" Anna pouted and pinched both Elsa's cheeks.

"Oww! Anna! It hurts! Well it's your fault and I did warn you to stop."

"But even so! It's not proper to leave you future wife feeling..uhh." Anna tried to come up with a proper word. "..uhh uncomfortable?"

Elsa giggled and cuddled her lover. "Hmm, uncomfortable? Is the the best you can come up with?" she teased.

"Elsa!" Anna pouted.

"You started it Sunshine," Elsa gave Anna a soft kiss on her lips. "Perhaps when you are fully recovered."

There's no changing in Elsa's mind even after half an hour persuading her, so she reluctantly agreed and started to formulate a plan to get back on Elsa.

Meanwhile in Gadleigh.

The auburn haired lady with gray strikes visible on her hair was sitting near the fireplace with her tea in hand and a letter on the other.

"May all the Gods bless you both. Anna..Elsa." she smiled and placed the letter on her lap and it reads;

 _Dear Aunt Siv,_

 _I hope you're doing well, the Kings and Queens of Corona, Denmark and France are already here. I am wondering when you'll come here._

 _Most importantly, The letters you gave to me were successfully reached Anna. And from what I've heard, she was able to retrieved her memories. We were all thankful that she's doing fine._

 _Your Beautiful Ward,_

 _Esmé_

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **It will bring me great pleasure to hear your thoughts, My Lords and Ladies. ;)**

 **Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer!**

 **WAAAAH 100 reviews! Thank you sooo much!**

 **So as a thanks to you unending support, I came up with this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Next morning, Elsa woke up first. The moment she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a mass of Anna's disheveled mane. Her lover was clinging onto her as if her life depends on it. A smile broke on her lips and lifted her hand to stroke the red mane. For few minutes she mindlessly stroking Anna's hair while staring at the canopy above them. Everything was going well for them, Anna retrieved her memories, she learned about the origin of her magic, her misunderstanding with Anna was solved. All she have to worry about now was her future with Anna in their kingdom. She was sure the people of Arendelle would love her soon to be wife. She smiled at the word.

 _Wife_

Anna would be her wife. She couldn't imagine herself being in someone else's arms. She looked at the sleeping figure of her lover tenderly and kissed her forehead. Anna was a priceless treasure. Even if she rambles, childish, and recently naughty, she's sure she love her redhead princess more than anything that the world could offer. She would never forget how childish Anna could be, when she was summoned by her father last night in the garden. So to appease her redhead princess, she offered that she would be with Anna the entire day, no meeting or any other appointments. It will be just her and Anna, given that the royal physician would examine Anna first to make sure if she's good to do outdoor activities. Upon seeing her lover's bright smile and sparkling eyes, her heart swelled in happiness. She loved seeing Anna happy. Then her thoughts suddenly went to the letter her father had showed her.

Elsa wasn't aware that Anna was already awake because she was so engrossed with her thoughts.

Anna woke up because of Elsa's fingers running through her hair. She looked up and was about to greet her platinum blonde lover a good morning, she halted when she saw Elsa's face. She smiled. _What's she thinking early in the morning?_ Anna asked herself. She was observing Elsa for a couple more minutes before leaning up and kiss Elsa's jaw.

After that Elsa blinked for few times before looking at Anna.

"Oh you're awake," Elsa leaned in for a kiss, which Anna gladly accepted. "Good morning."

"Mmh good morning," Anna greeted back with a smile. "What were you thinking?" she curiously asked.

Elsa smiled at her and spoke. "Nothing much, just the things happened for the past few days." she shifted and faced her lover. "So you've been observing me?" she asked playfully.

"Yes and admiring how beautiful you are." Anna complimented and it never failed to make Elsa blush.

"And you are more beautiful." Elsa replied with so much love in her tone.

It was Anna's turn to blush. "No not really, I mean my face was sprinkled with freckles and they are everywhere on my body. Men prefers flawless skinned women like Aurora, not me." Anna rambled on how insecure she was on her appearance. "..I even thought no one would like me, and even thought you'll never like me because of these-"

Elsa halted her by placing her index finger on Anna's lips. "Princess listen. First of all you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Second, I love every inch of you, yes even your adorable freckles and I would gladly kiss each of them even if it will take me forever to finish. Third, I am not like those men who only seeks trophy wives that they could use to brag. Fourth, you are more than appearance, my love. You're kind and loved by everyone, and I couldn't ask for more." she looked into those gleaming teal orbs. "And lastly, I am lucky to be loved by not only a beautiful woman but also a priceless jewel that anyone would kill to have, because I will. You are the jewel of my life. There's no greater treasure in this world but you." Elsa added. And this time Anna was crying because she was touched on Elsa's words.

The redhead hugged Elsa tightly and was thankful to whoever Gods up there to give her such wonderful lover. She was deeply touched. Elsa managed to eliminate her doubts about her appearance, Elsa had assured her and gave her confidence to herself. Her tears were wiped by Elsa and she received a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you.." she mumbled.

"I'll do anything for you my love.." Elsa responded and tightened her hold to her weeping princess.

Once Anna ceased crying, Elsa smiled brightly at her. "Would you like to go downstairs and have our breakfast?"

Anna wanted to stay in their bed for more and savor every second with Elsa alone. "Maybe later, I want to spend more time with you today before they will take you away from me." she possessively held Elsa.

It was a cute sight to behold, Elsa chuckled softly before kissing the tip of Anna's nose. "They?" she asked in amusement.

"Our fathers and those council meetings," Anna pouted. Elsa had no idea how boring things could be whenever she leave Anna alone in her own devices. Whenever Elsa was busy, all she do was bother her friends and lounge around the library. Before it was fun but since Elsa re-entered her life, things were never the same. All she could think of was Elsa.

Elsa chuckled and said. "You're so cute. But have you forgotten that I promised you I'll be with you the entire day?"

"I didn't forget that, I would be ecstatic if it's that easy. I need Master Sverns consent right? What if he wouldn't allow me to go out? Will you attend those meetings, what are those anyway? You were like attending almost everyday since you came here." series of questions were shoot at Elsa.

"Whoah princess, I don't think I can answer those questions at the same time." Elsa joked earning a cute glare from the redhead. "Just kidding," she affectionately kissed in between Anna's eyebrows. "Smiling suits you more my love." she shifted and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. "Yes he will examine you first to make sure you'll alright and if he didn't allow you then we can work something out. Those meeting are state matters that I should learn about, trust me Sunshine, I want to spend a whole day with you without all those things interfering. And we took this opportunity to have other visiting royals be a potential trading partner." she rubbed her nose against Anna's own.

Anna knew she was being selfish and childish. Elsa's status as Heir of Arendelle, she has a duty to fulfill. And Anna knew Elsa carried heavier responsibility more than she herself was carrying. She sighed and snuggled on the crook of Elsa's neck and it was warm. Which was odd, she knew Elsa's skin was cold because of her magic but why was she feeling warm?

"Elsa are you sick?" she asked.

"What? No, why do you ask?" Elsa asked her back.

Anna leaned away from her and place her palm Elsa's skin. "Because you're warm, and when we first met your skin was like ice cold but now it's warm."

Confusion graced Elsa's looks, "I am?"

"Yes you are, are you sure you're not sick?" Anna asked again.

"I assure you that I am not, if I am I wouldn't let you get near me,"

Anna just looked at her. "Why?" she sounded offended.

Elsa held Anna's hand and responded, "Because I don't want you to get infected, your health is important to me." she continued.

 _You'll be her first priority._ Skadi's voiced echoed in Anna's mind. She stare at Elsas icy blue orbs. Skadi was right, Elsa always thought of her first before anything else.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, sorry I spaced out." Anna assured her lover. They snuggled close to each other silently with smiles on their faces. It was calming. Anna was sure it was the start of the good things for them. She could feel Elsa's arms that was wrapped around her body. She inhaled Elsa's wintry scent and it was heavenly, she wished that they will always be like the all the time. Seeing her beloved first thing in the morning the moment she open her eyes and before she close her eyes at nights.

Elsa looked at her and leaned closer. "Do you know any place where we could go if your physician allowed you to go?" she asked.

There were a lot of perfect places they could go and have their own privacy. Anna wanted to visit them all with Elsa. "How about a picnic on the hill?" she suggested.

"That's a good idea," Elsa agreed. "I haven't gone to picnic since she went back home." she mumbled to herself.

"She?" jealousy dripped from Anna's tone, "Who's she? You went picnic with a woman before?" she pouted.

"It's not what you think princess," Elsa chuckled and pecked Anna's lips. "One of my cousins, Rapunzel." Anna then remembered the name.

"Right," Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"You look so cute when you are jealous," Elsa teased. She lifted Anna's chin. "You don't have to worry about it love, you are the only one I want to be with." a dashing smile appeared on Elsa's lips.

Anna was lost for words with that. Her mouth was ajar and had a hard time to voice out whatever she had in mind. All she did try to keep her heart bursting out from her chest. _Dammit heart! Stay calm. Elsa just smiled at you, no big deal._ Anna told herself but.. _It's a smile that could make any person swoon and gods it was hot. For someone who has a power to manipulate ice and snow, she always manage to set me on fire. Just look at how her platinum blonde locks which was swept back while free from the confines of her braid. I want her to touch me, I want to feel her..._ Anna's hand found its way on Elsa's sides and continued to work its way up to Elsa's mounds.

"Uhh Anna?"

.. _I want to feel her soft and supple lips against mine. Her arms around my bare body. I want to hear her sighs as we engage in the most passionate dance known to man. I want to feel her breath..._ Anna sat on Elsa's hips, straddling her, while her hands captured Elsa's wrists. The platinum blonde struggled.

"A-Anna!"

 _..feel her breath on my skin as she roam her lips on every inch of my body._ Her teal orbs stared at Elsa's moving lips. The platinum blonde was saying words Anna couldn't seemed to hear. Anna leaned down and shushed her lover beneath her. "Shh.."

And Elsa halted in mid-sentence and stared at Anna's teal orb. "I want to kiss you." she heard Anna. Before she could answer, a pair of sweet lips were already pressed against her. After few seconds she completely succumbed to the kiss. Her previously tense arms slackened.

Their breath was labored, sighs and moans escaped from their lips. "Annahh mmh.."

"Elsa.." Anna mumbled against Elsa's lips before crashing her lips over Elsa's once more. This time it was needy. She freed Elsa's wrists, and surprisingly Elsa used her new found freedom to pull her down even more. Anna wasn't complaining.

Few more minutes past before they pulled away to catch their breath. Their eyes were half-lidded and there's no doubt that they were full of desire for one another. "We ah should stop." Elsa breathed.

Anna only hummed in response, because her lungs were burning due to lack of air. She wasn't sure what came over her. Her desire was stronger than before.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too my Elsa." Anna leaned down again to kiss her and Elsa leaned towards her as well but a sudden knock made them turn their head towards the door.

A frustrated growl escaped from Anna while Elsa just chuckled. A scowl was evident on Anna's features. Anna was about to get off when Elsa pulled her back and crashed their lips once more. Anna was caught off guard but a smile formed as she kissed back. The knocking continued but they ignored it. Elsa then extended her left arm towards the door before casting her ice on the handles, making them frozen solid.

Elsa then switched their position with with her on top while her body was pressed against Anna's. The incessant knocking ceased but a voice made them break the kiss.

"Anna? Are you awake?" the voiced belonged to Hans.

The occupants of the room were out of breath. Their faces were flushed and they needed time to fix themselves before showing themselves to the others. "It's your brother, we should dress up." Elsa whispered and gave Anna another kiss which was followed by another and another.

"Mmh how can I hmmh when ahmm you're mmkissing mme?" Anna whispered back.

"Ahmmh can't help it mm," this time Elsa pulled away and chuckled. "Come, I'll help you to get dress." she got off from the redhead and went to get one of Anna's favorite green dress. Anna followed suit.

"Anna? Elsa? are you both awake?" Hans muffled voice asked.

"We are! One moment please!" Anna said as she took off her night dress leaving her naked.

"Goodness, you finally answered. Master Svern is here to check up on you." Anna heard her brother.

"Got it, we won't be long!" she answered back then turn her attention to the stunned platinum blonde. She blushed and she covered her assets on an instinct but Elsa held her wrist, preventing her from doing so. "Don't stare.." Anna blushed looking away.

It may seemed backwards since they already made love but it was embarrassing on Anna's part, because she was not confident with her body. "Don't hide...you're beautiful." Elsa said with so much adoration in her tone. Elsa's hands caressed Anna's bare arms, shoulders, back, before turning her around and placed kisses on her freckled shoulder. "You're so beautiful." Elsa's arms were wrapped around Anna's mid-section. "No matter what, my sweet, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world." Elsa was hugging her from behind.

Anna was touched once again. Her own hands held Elsa's own on her mid-section then turned her head to place a kiss on Elsa's lips and cheek. "Thank you, my dearest."

"Anything for you," Elsa responded. They stayed like that for few more seconds before Elsa spoke. "Let's get you dressed," With that she assisted Anna on putting on her green dress and braiding Anna's hair. The dress highlighted Anna's teal orbs. "There, perfect."

"Thank you," Anna thanked her lover not only for helping her to get dress, but also making her feel confident. "Now let me help you," Anna suggested.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Elsa waved her left hand and an ice dressed appeared. The dress was composed of her usual high collared dresses with jacket but it was ice blue just like the one she wore at the ball. .

"That's not fair."Anna pouted.

Elsa chuckled and pulled her lover by the waist. "Next time you can." she pecked Anna's lips. "We shouldn't keep Master Svern waiting."

Anna nodded and went towards the door and saw the glittering ice. "Elsa you froze the handles?" she asked.

"I did, we don't want them barging in again, do we?" she teased. Anna's face was red. Then Elsa thawed the ice for her lover.

"You should have done that before. Our parents caught us the last time and Mama on multiple occasions." Anna stated in an amused tone before opening one of the door. Elsa just chuckled.

* * *

Anna finally met the rulers of France and Denmark over breakfast. She had tried her best to keep her happy disposition in front of them. But deep inside she was down in the dumps. Apparently, Master Svern ordered her to have a rest but she insisted she was fine but then again Master's Svern didn't change his mind. The only thing -or rather- only person who kept her spirit up was Elsa. She was there with her all morning, but she knew any minute now they would certainly need her to those state matters talks with the grown ups. _What are they talking about anyway?_ she asked herself. So here they are in the gardens with all the ladies talking about court gossips and other things.

Meanwhile Elsa was observing Anna all morning and even asked if she was alright. Anna insisted she was,so she stopped asking, but she knew her lover was disappointed. Elsa also knew she has to do something that could cheer her up. She was in deep thought and finally came up with a decision.

"Anna, I need to go somewhere." Elsa said uneasily.

Anna's mood went down drastically. She really wanted to spend time with Elsa. She missed her Snowflake so much. "Where?" she asked. Although she already knew where.

"I remembered I forgot to tell my father about some papers." Elsa saw Anna's sad eyes.

"Oh it can't be helped then. I'll see you later." Anna stated. _Later in the evening most likely._

She couldn't bear seeing Anna like this. Elsa gave Anna a kiss on the cheek before going back inside the keep. And once she was out of sight she turn into a corner. She cast a small snowflake and let it float outside the garden. A minute later Kristoff was in front of her.

He bowed. "You summoned me, Els?" he addressed Elsa in an informal way since they were the only ones in the area.

"Kristoff, I need your help." urgency was evident on her voice.

"I'm at your service." he smiled.

"Great, this is what I want you to do..." Elsa told him the things she needed.

"I'll go to see father, and please don't let Anna sees you." he nodded in response and curried off to do what he was asked to do.

Back in the garden.

Once Elsa went off, she sighed. _Was it too much to ask to her to by my side all day? I just want to spend more time with her before ..before she go back to Arendelle. Only the gods know when we will meet again._ Another sigh escaped her.

"Are you alright, _cherie?_ " Anna heard her Queen of France, who approached her. "You seemed sad,"

Anna tried to denied it but she couldn't lie to that genuine concern. "Just a bit." she smiled weakly.

"Was it because of a certain princess with platinum blonde hair?" the queen asked.

Anna was looking at her with surprised expression. "How did you know?"

"I've been observing you two for a while now, you two seemed very close to each other. I can assume you two aren't just friends," a smile was gracing the queen's face.

Anna blushed and thought for a while before answering. "Well she's a childhood friend and eventually my betrothed..." Anna just realized it was the Queen of France she was talking to "..Your Majesty." she quickly added

"Oh my, congratulations! Just call be Belle, I am just a year older than you anyway." Belle stated with a chuckle.

"Of course, if you say so Your- Belle." Anna corrected herself.

"I've experience that kind of feeling whenever my husband was away for diplomatic purposes." Belle sad out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Anna confusedly said

"I mean, You and Princess weren't this crestfallen when she was here. It was the same I feel whenever my husband was away." Belle explained.

"So don't join him in his travels?" Anna inquired.

"I wanted to but he asked me to stay to govern the kingdom for him. He told me that his mind will be at ease if I will take the reins in his absence." Belle has a soft smile plastered on her face. "He was often away because forging an alliance with another country would take months to finish. And sometimes when he was home, if not in his study he was with his ministers."

Anna was listening carefully.

"But as the wife of the King, I have to understand that his attention was divided to the kingdom and me. But then again he also made sure to set aside his work so he could spend time with me." Belle held Anna's hand. "No matter how little time you are able to spend with your lover, that doesn't mean the love between you two is becoming less."

Anna's teal orbs were looking at the hand on top of hers.

"Always have the patience and understanding. Being a Queen requires a lot of those." Belle shared her wisdom to Anna.

Meanwhile Anna was giving thoughts to what Belle had told her. She never thought of it before. Elsa would be the Queen of Arendelle, and her work as monarch would be twice as hard. Meeting royals and visiting them in their own kingdoms that would take weeks or sometimes months, council meetings, state papers, receiving guests and nobles would be added to Elsa's work. Where would that leave her?

 _Elsa will be extremely preoccupied by state affairs when she ascends. Just the thought of the work load she'll be handling is already exhausting._ Anna thought.

 _I want to do something for her so I could lessen the burdens she will carry._

"Support her." Belle's voice reached her. Anna blushed because she said her thoughts out loud. "That's the most vital thing that a ruler should have. Someone who would support them." Anna looked at Belle and smiled.

"You're right, I'll support her in anyway I can."

Belle kindly smiled before casting her eyes behind Anna. "I should check on my husband, it's a great pleasure talking to you Princess Anna,"

"Just Anna, please. Pleasure is all mine Belle." Anna smiled.

"Very well Anna, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later too, Oh thank you for everything." Anna said.

"You're welcome, _cherie._ " Belle went on her way leaving Anna standing next to the tall hedge.

Unknowingly, there was a person who approached her and hugged her from behind.

"I missed you." Anna was startled and almost scream if it weren't to the gentle voice she heard.

"Elsa, you startled me."Anna turned around and hugged Elsa. "I missed you too. And you're back early." she honestly expected to see Elsa at dinner.

"I missed you so I came back early." Elsa said playfully.

Anna just chuckled and gave Elsa a loving look. "Really now?" she playfully responded.

"Yes, really." Elsa caressed Anna's cheek and added. "Please tell me what's on your mind, my dearest."

After she heard Elsa asked her that question, she knew it was her opportunity to tell her lover what she truly feel. "I miss you so much Elsa.." she hugged her platinum blonde and continued. "I honestly miss you..and I realized we will be apart once more when you go back to Arendelle." Elsa concealed her surprised and kept her lips sealed. "We don't know how long until we will see each other again. I can't see my life without you anymore. I just wish I could have you for myself until you go..." she looked up with glistening eyes. "I know it's selfish..you have other duties too and-"

"Is that what you wish?" Elsa interjected. She lifted Anna's chin and looked into her teal orbs.

"Yes .." Anna replied in a whisper. She tightened her hold to Elsa, as if bracing herself for the latter's rejection.

"Granted." Elsa's quick response.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't ask something- wait what?" _Did she just say granted?_ Anna saw the latter's smile.

"From now on I'll always be by your side." Elsa assured her lover.

A surge of happiness exploded in Anna's system, before she could stop herself she was already glomped Elsa, making them stumble a little. "Thank you! Thank you!" Anna cried in happiness.

Elsa chuckled and whispered to Anna's ear. "Don't thank me yet." this earned a confused yet excited look from Anna. "I have a surprise for you." she then held Anna's hand. "Follow me."

Anna couldn't get more excited than she already was.

 _ **About half an hour later**_

"I couldn't believe we are here right now." Anna cuddled with Elsa under the shade of the big tree up on the hill with picnic blanket underneath them. Elsa was leaning her back against the tree while Anna was leaned against her chest.

Elsa chuckled. "I wanted to make you happy even if that means defying the your physician's order. Just don't do something will exhaust you okay?" Elsa felt Anna nodded against her.

Food was laid out on the blanket, there were sandwiches, chocolate coated strawberries, chocolate truffles, and a bottle of wine. Elsa had instructed Kristoff to ask the kitchen staff for Anna's favorite snacks and put them in a picnic basket. He also arranged for the horses secretly, the couple managed to pass the gate without any problem, good thing the physician was inside the castle. All they have to do was show up in the castle when it's time for Anna's check up.

They ate and fed each other. Anna was delighted to eat her favorite type of sandwich while Elsa was enjoying her chocolate coated strawberries. They shared stories of Anna's adventure on how she always get a scolding after she rode a horse for the first time. Since her accident, her family members and staff were cautious and had forbid her to ride a horse but Anna was...Anna, so when she was about twelve she sneaked out using one of palace horses, she even named the creature Thor. King Magnus was enraged because she disobeyed and she was grounded for a month. But her father gave in to lessening her punishment using her pout and teary eyes. It was successful, King Magnus has reduced her punishment into half and gave her a proper education on horseback riding. The King knew nothing could stop his daughter sneaking out again so to be safe, she was allowed to learn.

"That's how I learned to ride one." Anna proudly said.

The latter only chuckled. "Your stubbornness would get you into trouble."

"Well look who asked me out on a date, even if I was not allowed to go out." Anna teased.

Elsa looked away with a blush. "You like it anyway," Anna kissed Elsa's cheek and giggled.

"I love it, Elsa." she hugged Elsa while sporting a bright smile.

"I'm glad."

"Elsa, what about the council meeting?" Anna asked worriedly.

"That? Don't worry about it my love, father would just inform me about it." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. "I will be with you from now on."

"Thank you Elsa, really." Anna smiled. Again her thoughts went to the council meetings. "Elsa what do you usually talk about in council meetings? I told you that I attended one but I couldn't understand anything because of the shouting and arguing." Anna cutely scowled.

Elsa could imagine that scenario. "Usually about trade, the kingdom's security, the common people, and alliances to other kingdoms." she explained.

"That's all?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Yes that's all." she smiled.

"And you talk about those everyday?" Anna asked again.

"Yes, and also what we should do to the three men who are currently in prison right now."

That's right, there were three men in the dungeon. Gods she completely forgot about them. "Right." Anna wanted the Count to be severely punish because of his insolence against Elsa. He dared to call her lover a whore, death could be considered as mercy for him. "Anyway, Elsa would you like to go somewhere?" Anna offered.

"As long as you're safe, I am fine with it." Elsa replied with such coolness. And boy, Anna was blushing.

They packed their stuffs and rode to the nearby forest.

When Elsa learned where they were going, she hesitated to go but Anna had insisted it's safe. Elsa wanted to make her lover happy so she relented and would keep herself alert on any potential danger. They rode slowly for about an hour before Elsa heard a splashing sound nearby.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"You'll know when we get there." Anna simply said.

After few more minutes, Elsa's eyes widened at the scenery in front of her. It was a pool of crystal clear water and the splashing sound came from the water falls.

"Beautiful.." Elsa mumbled.

"It is. I found this when I was fifteen and I always come where to free myself from worries." Anna stated. "And when I miss my mother." she added.

Elsa looked at Anna. "I'm here for you Sunshine."

"Thank you," Anna replied. They unmounted their horses and tied the reins on the nearby tree. Anna took Elsa's hand. "I want to show you something.

The rock formation was majestic, the sound of the water was relaxing. Anna had brought Elsa in front of vines. Really thick vines. Elsa was looking at the vines curiously. Without a hitch, Anna used her hand to sweep the vines away and enter.

"Uh Anna?" Elsa called.

Anna just grinned and pulled Elsa inside the cave.

"Anna, where are we?" At the end of the cave, there was light.

"You'll know soon." Anna mysteriously said.

Elsa could feel heat as they come closer to the other end of the cave.

Once they were out of the cave, Elsa's eyes widened in awe. It was like a cavern with no roof, she could see the clear afternoon sky. Natural high rock walls surrounded the area and at its center was a spring with large boulders of rocks bordering the body of water.

"Welcome to my second sanctuary." Anna said proudly.

"It's beautiful."

Anna fumbled on her dress and unlaced its laces, letting it pool on her feet once finished. Elsa on the other hand was admiring the surrounding. Elsa knew what springs were but she never dared to look for one, what more bath in it. But she heard a splash on her left side and whipped her head on that direction and saw a stark naked Anna already settling herself in. Anna's red locks were free from the confines of her braids, and flowing freely with the water. In just few minutes in the lukewarm water, Anna's skin was already flushed.

"Would you like to join me, Elsa?" Anna said. Her tone was teasing and the way she looked at the stunned platinum blonde was far from innocent.

Elsa's usual pale skin went red, not only on her cheeks, she could feel her blush crawling down to her entire body. Her gaze shifted on the water and saw it was just enough to conceal Anna's assets.

"It's relaxing." Anna offered.

Outdoor bathing was not Elsa's thing, but she promised to be Anna's side and she was the one who took Anna out of the castle. She freed her hair and with the flick of her wrist, her dress disintegrated into nothing. She tested the water by her foot before submerging her body. The feeling of the water on her body was heavenly. Her tense muscles, especially on her shoulders, slowly relaxed. Anna was right . It was indeed relaxing.

"Sooo how do you feel?" Anna asked in anticipation.

"Great, really great. Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"I told you so." Anna grinned. She went to the other side of the spring and submerge herself complete before emerging again. She whipped her hair backwards, arching her back in the process, revealing her flushed bare flesh in front of her lover. Her eyes fluttered open in a way that anyone could interpret as teasing. Anna's wet hair was slicked back, making her look really attractive. It was the first time Elsa saw Anna like this and it was stirring something inside of her.

Anna pretended not to notice how Elsa shamelessly check her out. She ran her hand on her chest. She knew Elsa was watching her. Then she heard a splash but Elsa was nowhere to be found. She almost squeaked when arms suddenly wrapped around her body.

Again, outdoor bathing was not Elsa's thing, but having Anna would certainly change it. She back hugged Anna. "Elsa?"

"Hmmm?" Elsa had swept her lover's wet hair so she could drape it on Anna's left shoulder.

"Nothing, I just wanted to call your name." Anna smiled.

"Sweet." Elsa's palm was on Anna's bare back. "Anna.." she whispered.

"Yes?" Anna whispered back.

Elsa placed her lips on Anna's freckled exposed shoulder. "Nothing..." she dragged her lips from Anna's shoulder to Anna's nape.

Anna felt shiver down her spine despite being submerge in a lukewarm water. Her skin was already flushed because of the steam but Elsa's action was making her more flush than usual.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world..." Elsa kept whispering. "...to have you and call you mine." her arms found Anna's mid-section and drew her closer. Her own breasts were pressed againts Anna's bare back. She nipped the shell of Anna's ear. "I love you."

Anna on the other hand had leaned her back againts Elsa's chest. "I love you too," Anna breathe. She could feel Elsa's lips on the junction of her neck, she responded by tilting her head on the other side. She gasped when Elsa licked the side of her neck and going up to her jawline. "E-Elsa?" her breathing became uneven.

Elsa's response was placing her hand on Anna's chin, turning her face so they could connect their lips. Anna reached out her left hand to find purchase on Elsa's cheek. The kiss was short and chaste. Elsa turn Anna's whole body before drawing her closer.

"Anna..." her gaze were on the teal orbs looking back at her.

"Oh Elsa..."

Elsa dipped her head on Anna's neck to pepper her lover of open mouth kisses. The kisses were sloppy because of the slickness of Anna's skin. Elsa slowly pressed Anna's back on a smooth boulder, then proceeded to continue her ministration. She interlaced her hands with Anna's while her lips found their way on the valley of her breasts.

Anna leaned her head on the boulder with her eye close to feel more of Elsa. A moment later her eyes fluttered open as she felt Elsa suckling on the swell of her breast.

"Elsa ...ah I thought no ..intimacy ngh until I fully recovered?" it was suppose to be a tease but it came it breathy, and sounded sensual. Her true purpose was to get back on what Elsa did to her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do what she intended. Not when Elsa started it.

Icy blue eyes stared at Anna's flushed form. She stopped her ministrations and leaned closer to Anna. "I thought so too..until you were invited me here." she whispered as she smiled teasingly. "I was holding myself back last night. I almost lost control of myself." she admitted.

"You wanted me?" Anna asked. Her lover nodded.

"But I was worried about your health."

Anna knew that. "I am perfectly fine." she whispered. It took few seconds before they passionately kissed each other. Their lips moved in sync, their tongues twirled around each other's own. Elsa pulled Anna's thighs and wrapped them around her waist then dipped her hand down to the apex of Anna's thighs. The redhead's only support were the boulder behind her and Elsa. She felt Elsa's hand stimulating her jewel that brought pleasure to her. Elsa's lips left her own and proceeded to suckle her pink pearls of her breast. Her hands found purchase on Elsa's wet platinum blonde locks, she gripped and entangled her fingers on her lover's locks.

Moans and whimpers escaped Anna's lips. "Ngh Ahh Elsa...please." she pleaded.

Elsa on the other hand went to please her lover. She slowly stroked Anna's lower lips, even if they were in a warm water, she could still feel her lover's wetness. Few moments later, her fingers slipped in inside Anna's treasure. Her lover arched her back in the process. Elsa left Anna's breasts and kissed her deeply, muffling the her lover's moans. She slowly moved and pumped her fingers inside Anna in a slow pace before becoming faster and faster. Elsa couldn't help but grunt against Anna's lips because, damn, she's tight. She pumped her fingers harder and deeper as she could.

"Anna.." Elsa whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. Her icy blue eyes were glowing and dilated.

Anna's eyes fluttered opened and what she saw made her gasp. Elsa's half-lidded eyes were glowing, they were so beautiful. The water was disturbed due to the movement Elsa's hand and it kept making sloshing sound. Anna met Elsa's thrusts by bucking her hips towards her lover's hand.

"Oh! Ah Elsa ngh!" she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and arched her back. "More please! ah!"

Anna's moans reached Elsa's ear and granted what Anna wanted. She slipped another finger in while her thumb made circular motions on Anna's clit.

"OH MY GODS!" Anna exclaimed. She panted and squirmed at Elsa's touch. She felt that she was about to burst. "Elsa! Ngh! Ah ahh! I'm ah-!" Anna's back arched and screamed when she climaxed. "ELSA!"

They were both panting, sweat and water mixed together on their skin. Elsa slowly pulled out her fingers and supported her lover. She leaned her head against Anna's before giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you."

Anna steadied her breathing. "I ah love you too." she grinned. "I really really love you." she carefully unwrapped her legs around Elsa to support herself but failed. Elsa caught her and they both giggled.

"Glad I caught you." Elsa teased. "I really really really love you too, Sunshine."

Anna smiled and she gaze at Elsa's, now, normal icy blue eyes.

"Would you like to get dress?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head.

"I would like to stay here with you. In the castle people are everywhere. I want my future wife's attention to be mine. Mine alone." this statement made Elsa chuckle.

"I am all yours, love."

Both of them stayed for a couple more hours, talking, kissing and touching each other. Yep touching each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at the King's private drawing room.

"Elsa wouldn't be able to join us today and to the following meetings," King Agdar said while looking at King Magnus.

The people present were King Magnus, Hans, King Agdar, Queen Idunn and Pheobus.

"May I ask why, Uncle?" Hans inquired.

"She wanted devote her time with Anna," King Agdar simply said with a smile.

"I see, that's so sweet of her " Hans smiles before he opened a wooden case that contained parchments of papers. "Can we proceed on the agenda today?"

The senior royals nodded.

Hans began to speak. "I deciphered different kinds of letters that Count Selberg had sent to an unknown person. And also to we found in Marcus' manor house a cache of old letters dated thirteen years ago. And they all have one thing in common." He handed a identical parchments with numbers scribbled on it as well as short passages."

"5, 19, 19, 12, and 9." King Agdar mumbled. "What are these?"

"Those numbers kept on cropping up on the letters, on Selbergs and Marcus' letters." Hans explained. "I have yet to decipher them, but I have a feeling that these numbers would lead us to this unknown sender."

"The raindrops were like arrows and it strikes anyone under it. The cloud of mourning has descended and weakened the might of the sun." Queen Idunn read, while King Magnus was thinking deeply before he clenched his fist on top of the table.

"Where did you find that passage?" he asked.

"At Marcus' manor." Hans replied. King Magnus' eyes darkened with anger. He spoke and each words leaving his lips had shocked the people in the room.

"A-are you sure?" Queen Idunn's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes.." King Magnus turned his attention to Hans. "Never tell your sister, it's an order Hans." Hans nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer!**

 ***cries* hundred follows! Thank you soooo much!**

 **Whenever I see a review, follow or fav it makes me really happy! It also inspire me to do another chapter.**

 **Your reviews are welcome! Thank you soo much!**

* * *

Anna and Elsa came back to the castle casually and managed to come on time, Master Svern had adviced Anna to rest while looking at her with his questioning eyes. The royal physician only sighed because he knew what the princesses had done. Apparently, Master Svern found out when he saw two hooded figures went out of the castle gates and went to confirm if the princesses were inside the castle. All he could do was shook his head.

After Master Svern examined her, they stayed at their room and yeah, Anna returned Elsa's affection, the affection Elsa had showered to her when they were in the spring. Once again Anna's room was covered with glowing walls of ice. They were both panting, especially Elsa. Only labored breathing could be heard, no words spoken as they regain their bearings. Anna had taken Elsa to Valhalla. Both of them were covered with thick duvet, Anna's naked form was on top of equally naked Elsa.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna teased and nipped her lover's jawline gently.

"I am," Elsa panted. "Goodness Anna, I lost count of how many times we did it." she said in disbelief. Anna has an incredible stamina, she could barely keep up.

"That's just a proof that I am fully recovered." Anna giggled then nuzzled on the crook of Elsa's neck. "I am stronger than I look."

"Indeed, I think we need another bath." their skin was covered with sheen of sweat. Anna only hummed in response before straddling Elsa once again. The duvet pooled on her waist, her bare body was in front of Elsa, waiting to be worshiped.

Hands found purchase on Anna's waist before sliding up to her sides. "You're so beautiful Anna." Elsa sat up and kissed Anna's love bite covered chest.

"Hmm, Elsa..." Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and her hands on Elsa's platinum blonde locks. While Elsa's hands were on Anna's bare back. Her lover pulled away and smiled brightly. Anna smiled back and gave Elsa a soft peck on her lips. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my love." Elsa responded.

"I don't know if you could still remember, you know the time when I passed out for the first time, you were about to tell something? Do you still remember that?" Anna asked as she ran her fingers on Elsa's locks. Her lover thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh that? Yes, I do remember." Elsa responded. "Why?"

"I just wanna know what it was, that's all."

"It's about having children," Elsa said. They were both silent after that. Anna looked at Elsa worriedly because she refused to meet her gaze. Anna lifted her chin.

"Elsa, it's fine. We're fine. We settled that already." Anna assured Elsa.

"Say Anna," Elsa started before meeting Anna's teal orbs. "What if it is possible for us to have a child, what would you feel?" She felt Anna caressed Elsa's cheek.

"I'll be the happiest mother and wife," Anna knew she has to be careful with this subject. "Don't get me wrong, I'll still be the happiest if even we wouldn't have any children." she added. "I just like the idea of having a little person running around the halls of the castle, because she will be half you and half me."

"She?" Elsa asked curiously.

Anna sheepishly smiled. "If ever we will have a child, I wanted a daughter who look exactly like you. Platinum blonde, icy blue eyes, and pale white skin. You could say the child version of you." she explained. Elsa smiled at her.

"That's so sweet of you, but you know I wanted a daughter too. A daughter who look exactly like my wife." Elsa said. It made Anna blush. "A child who have the same hair like yours, same teal eyes and of course, your personality. You're sweet, kind, mischievous-Anna! No biting!" Anna only giggled and soothed the skin on the junction of Elsa's neck by suckling. "Goodness, I hope our child won't be naughty like her mother-ngh!" Anna bit her again.

"You like it," Anna teased. Elsa looked away with her face glowing red.

"I do." Elsa said shyly.

"Sooo you want our child to be like me?" Anna asked

"Yes. I do." Elsa drew Anna closer and held her tight before pinning her on the bed. "I love every inch of you Anna, never forget that." she seriously stated.

"I love you too Elsa and everything goes with it." They kissed languidly and savored each other's lips. Elsa couldn't get enough of her lover and Anna was feeling the same thing. They got lost in each other's touch. Moans of pleasure and screams of pure euphoria had resounded the ice covered room. Both of them were never bothered by the cold.

* * *

Next day, both of them were exhausted and woke up in the afternoon. They missed dinner, breakfast and lunch. They cuddled closely to each other, good thing Elsa still had the strength to thaw the ice before passing out with her lover. Both of them were forced to come out of their room because Anna had to receive the visiting royals and dignitaries from the other kingdoms. She was upset that she couldn't be with Elsa while doing her duties. But Elsa had assured Anna that she would be in the library until she was finished with her duties.

"I won't go anywhere, I'll be in the third floor's library. Once you're finished you can find me there waiting for you." Anna reluctantly agreed. Elsa wasn't joining her father in those council meetings but she suddenly had duties to do. It felt like they were reversed.

After they parted with a chaste kiss, Anna went to her family in the throne room. While Elsa went to the library.

Anna reached the throne room just in time, when she arrived the herald had announced the arrival of the princes and princesses from the neighboring kingdoms. Anna and Carina greeted them with poise and grace. They talked to Princess Silvia of Spain, Astrid of Berk, and Heather of Berserker Isle. While Hans was with Silvia's brother, Prince Fernan of Spain. There was also Prince Hiccup of Berk, husband of Astrid, and Prince Dagur of Berserker Isle, brother of Heather.

The ladies talked to themselves, and Anna always found herself looking at Princess Astrid of Berk. The said princess has blonde hair, striking blue eyes, rosy cheeks and lips. Astrid saw Anna looking at her and she smiled. Anna smiled back sheepishly, because she was caught staring. Having another woman who almost has the features as Elsa made her miss her Snowflake.

Entertaining the royals dragged on until dinner time. Anna was exhausted. She was told to go to the dining room but she went to the library where Elsa was waiting for her. She carefully opened the door and searched for the love of her life.

"Elsa?" Anna closed the door and looked around. The library was dark, no sign of life in it, not even a lit candle. "Elsa? Are you here?" again there was no response. She thought Elsa was not in the library anymore, given that it's been hours since they parted ways. But Elsa had promised that she'll be there, so she went to look between the darkness doesn't help her in finding her beloved. On the last shelf, with the help of moonlight coming from the window on her left, Anna saw a desk filled with towering tomes of books. Her eyebrow rose curiously, she went over and saw a sleeping goddess. The said goddess was peacefully sleeping with her arms folded on an open book as a makeshift pillow. Anna smiled softly. She carefully took the books down on the carpeted floor, so they won't be obscuring the ethereal beauty of her love. Anna watched Elsa sleep then lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so beautiful...so perfect." Anna whispered. She caressed her lover's smooth pale cheek. "I love you my Elsa. I'll always love you." Anna stared at her lover's figure. Elsa's lips were parted a little, her long lashes were brushing her cheeks. Anna found herself leaning again, this time on Elsa's lips. Once her lips found Elsa's own, a soft hum reached her ears. She pulled away and watched how Elsa's eyebrows brought together before relaxing. Anna wanted to watch her lover until she wake up but she doesn't know when Elsa fell asleep and her position was not exactly comfortable.

Anna used the back of her fingers to caress Elsa's cheek. "Love? Wake up.." Elsa stirred a bit. "Snowflake? Wake up." Anna kissed Elsa's cheek again. A soft groan was heard. "Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and sat up properly. "Anna?" even though there was lack of light, the moonlight coming from the window on her left side had provided enough illumination to see her beloved redhead.

Anna smiled. "Good evening," she greeted.

"Good evening, what time is it?" Elsa asked. She stood up slowly and drew Anna to her. "I missed you."

"It's almost time for dinner. I missed you too." Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "I'm sorry that I made you wait for a long time."

"It's fine..you're here now," Elsa whispered. "And I understand." They looked into each other's eyes before sharing a longing kiss. Both of them smiled.

Anna pulled away and bowed in a princely way at Elsa. "May I have the honor of escorting the Princess of Arendelle to dinner?" she held out her hand, waiting for Elsa.

Elsa covered her mouth using her hand then giggled. She cleared her throat and responded. "Of course, you may." she took Anna's waiting hand then both of then chuckled at their antics.

As they walked down the stairs, Elsa inquired about how Anna's day went. Anna let out a sigh and told Elsa how exhausted she was. She gave the princesses a tour in their castle, they held a small tea party at the garden with the queens. Anna also told Elsa how Aurora and Merida whined because they have to participate with it. But few moments later, they found themselves engaged in a very interesting conversation with the other princesses. Silvia and Aurora talked about dresses and parties while Merida found two princesses who shared her passion for weapons and fighting, she found out that Astrid and Heather were warrior princesses. And Merida wished she could be one.

They arrived at the great hall were everyone were already seated. Their arrival was opportune because the servants just got in to serve the food. The couple went to the their seats, they were sitting next to each other. The sitting arrangement was; Elsa on Anna's left, then on her right was Aurora, who was sitting next to Silvia, Then Astrid. Merida was sitting between Astrid and Heather.

The dining hall was crowded than usual, people were enjoying themselves. Anna had introduced Elsa to the new arrivals as her betrothed. The princesses congratulated them and they were looking forward to their wedding, making the couple blush. Anna noticed one servant who accidentally brushed her hand against Elsa's while serving their dessert. The brunette servant profusely apologized and the kind princess just smiled and dismissed the matter politely. That simple accident made Anna scowl because she could swore the servant was blushing and she sounded like she did it on purpose. Everyone in the castle knew how beautiful and attractive her Snowflake was. There's no denying that Elsa was the most beautiful princess amongst the royals they were with.

Anna barely had the strength to go to their room because of exhaustion. Elsa jokingly offered to carry her to their room, which Anna adamantly refused the offer, both of them giggled. Once they were back in the confines of their room, Anna vocally praised the gods as she plopped herself on their bed with her shoes on. She was waiting for this moment to come, to finally feel the softness of their bed against her back and with Elsa cuddling her.

"Please tell Papa that I'll be sleeping for the next hundred years." Anna said against her pillow. Her lover just chuckled at her antics.

"I will," Elsa humored. "You may want to change into your night dress."

Anna could hear swishing sound of fabrics that made her roll on her back to watch her lover undress, but to her disappointment, Elsa was behind the changing screen. "What if I don't want?" And rolled over on her previous position, her body felt heavy as if there was extreme pressure that kept her from moving.

"Now now, don't be such a babe and change." Elsa's slightly muffled voice said.

"Elsa I can't move, my every muscle hurts," Anna complained. "Even my jaw hurts." she mumbled with a blush. "This is far worse than my first day of sword training!"

Elsa emerged from the changing screen. "What happened to your jaw?" she asked. Even thought it was faint, Elsa still heard it. She grabbed Anna's night dress and went over on her side of the bed. Anna didn't respond. Elsa was looking at her lover curiously, Anna's face was pressed against the pillow so she wouldn't know if Anna was still awake or not. "Anna?" she place her hand on Anna's shoulder then shook her gently. "Anna?" she called, the only response she received was soft snores. She chuckled and shook her head.

Anna fell asleep because of exhaustion. It would be too uncomfortable to sleep with boots on and tight bodice. Elsa carefully pulled the boots off from Anna's feet and peeled off the stockings she was wearing. She carefully rolled over her sleeping lover unlace the laces of Anna's bodice and carefully undress her before having Anna wear her green night dress. Elsa also unbraided Anna's hair. Few moments later she collected Anna's dress and stockings then draped them on the nearby arm chair. She picked up Anna's boots and placed them on the side of their bed neatly. Elsa tucked Anna under their covers and was about to do the same when a soft knock halted her.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's me lass, Merida." said the voice from outside.

Elsa went to open the door just enough for her to see the person outside. "Good evening Merida, what can I do for you?"

"Hi lass, good evening, is Anna there with you?" Merida asked.

"Yes but she's asleep."

"Already?" Merida chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if I can have the bow I bought days ago?"

Elsa thought for a while, her eyes showed recognition as she remembered. "Oh the one Anna was carrying before. Come in." Elsa offered and opened the door wider.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just wait here." the Scottish princess insisted. Few moments later, Elsa returned to her with a slick wooden case at hand.

"Here you go, is there anything else?" Elsa smiled as she passed it to Merida.

"Thank you. No, that would be all. Good night lassie." Merida grinned.

"Good night Merida." Elsa closed the door gently and locked it. She went back to their bed then cuddled her lover.

"You did a good job today," Elsa kissed Anna's lips. "Good night my love." Elsa closed her eyes with a smile gracing her face, hoping to see her lover in her dreams.

* * *

The next few days became hard for them to be alone together as many dignitaries and royals arrived, that includes Merida's parents, and her father was adamant to have her there with the rest of the royals. She couldn't do anything but to do what she was asked to do. She was thankful that Elsa was patient to wait for her in the library whenever she has duties to attend. Everything was going well except for one thing. The presence of brunette servant who accidentally touch Elsa's hand one dinner became frequent. Anna knew something was up because whenever she had a chance to slip out of her duties, she would sprint to the library to see her lover. Anna saw the servant came from the general direction of the library, then sometimes caught her just getting out of the library and the worse was seeing that servant talking to Elsa inside the library. Anna trust Elsa, there was no doubt about that but she doesn't trust the servant. The servant was bringing Elsa some refreshments in the library, Anna couldn't help but worry. _What if she'll put something on Elsa's drink? What if she tried to poison her? Gods no!_

At the moment she was in the garden with the other royals. "Hey Anna, are you okay?" Esmeralda asked in worry.

"I am." Anna mindlessly responded.

"Yeah right." Esmeralda sarcastically responded. "Come on spill." Anna's eyes met intense emerald orbs.

"It's nothing, I am just tired." Anna tried to dismiss the subject.

"Anna, you know that you can talk to me right?" Anna was just looking at her. "Feisty, don't make me tell Elsa that you're sulking because she isn't here."

"No! Please don't tell her that." Anna pleaded.

"Tell me Feisty, what made you to have that long face?" Esmeralda asked.

"I just miss her, you know? She was just upstairs with those thick tomes of books in the library and we barely even talk to each other these past days. When the night comes, I'll be too tired to even talk to her, Hans' guests were growing each day and I had to do my duty as a princess. We barely even have the time in the morning. I had selfishly wished that she'll stop to attend the meetings she was supposed to attend so she could be with me, but look I am the one who has no time for her. And despite of that she was there to wait for me with a smile on her face. I feel like- you know- I mean it's so infuriating, because as Hans' wedding drew closer the closer we are to her departure. Elsa will go back to Arendelle shortly after Hans' wedding. And there's this servant who I felt had taken a liking on Elsa. I have yet to confront her. What should I do Esmé? Please tell me what to do." Anna did her best to fight her tears from falling.

All Esmeralda could do was hold Anna in her arms. "Oh Anna...I'm so sorry." Esmeralda became Anna's elder sister when they were young, and she was still Anna's elder sister. "Have you told her about this?" Esmeralda felt Anna shook her head. "I see." Esmeralda thought for a while. "Have you thought about asking her to be with you here, accompanying you to your duties?"

"I have but this is my duty, not hers. I have to do this on my own." Anna voice was cracked.

"But you should ask her and let her know how you felt. You'll never know what she wants unless you ask." Esmeralda said. "Anna being in a relationship is not easy, especially when you are born in royalty. Both of you must carry its weight, not just you or Elsa." Anna was listening. "There's no harm of telling her about how you feel." Anna nodded. "And tell me all about this servant you mentioned." Anna narrates the instances when she encountered the servant. "That's indeed suspicious."

Anna's dread increased. "What suspicious?" she pulled away from Esmeralda's embrace.

"I had observed Elsa since she we first met, she was this cold and aloof to other people, goodness I almost freeze to death on the way she looked at me. The suspicious thing about it was she was casually interacting with a servant who just happen to serve her refreshments on multiple occasion." Anna's full attention was on Esmeralda. "The only possible thing that I could think of why Elsa talked to the servant was because she's being nice to the servant." Esmeralda knew her argument was weak.

Unfortunately, Anna knew that as well. "Esme, it took a while before Elsa talked to me like that." Anna doesn't want to think anything bad but she couldn't help to feel dreadful. "I trust Elsa but not the servant. That woman always go out of the shadows when I am not with Elsa."

"You're jealous." Esmeralda smirked. Anna blushed in bright red.

"I-I'm not!" Anna denied, though her face was already a dead give away.

"You are my dear." Esmeralda insisted.

Anna just kept her mouth shut.

"Come Anna, follow me." Anna looked at Esmeralda with questioning eyes. "You'll know once we get there.

Anna had abandoned her duty for while, thanks to Esmeralda. Surprisingly, Esmeralda brought her to a secret passage straight to the library on the third floor. They went inside the castle then went behind a large tapestry which was hanging on then empty hall. Esmeralda carefully pushed the wall inwards, that led them to a spiral stairs.

"How come you know this passage?" Anna inquired as they climb up the stairs with a single lit candle on a candlestick on hand. Anna didn't know this secret passage.

"I had explored the castle at nights long before you started." Esmeralda chuckled.

"You knew?" Anna gasped.

"Yes, I almost ran into you once, and there a lot of passages in here, you haven't found them yet."

At the top of the stairs, there's a wooden wall. Esmeralda asked Anna to stay quiet before putting the light out. The older woman carefully push the wooden wall, thankfully, it didn't make any creaking sound. Emeralda surveyed the library on the far side of the room, Elsa was scribbling on a parchment with her quill, there were tomes of books opened and some were stacked at the side. Esmeralda opened the gap a bit wider for Anna to see.

Anna's longing was satiated even just for bit. Seeing her lover sitting there beautifully made Anna's heart swell. A light blush had graced her face as she stare at her lover. Anna's love for Elsa was immeasurable. She smiled but immediately washed off because the brunette servant was there again. She was not bringing tea this time. Anna saw Elsa looked up and smiled at the brunette. They were talking animatedly. Anna's blood was boiling inside her.

She was jealous.

"It seems your princess left you again," she heard the brunette as she went to Elsa's side, good thing she didn't obstruct her and Esmeralda to watched the scene unfold before them. Anna didn't like the tone of her voice. They seemed really close. Closer than she expected.

"She has duties to attend to, I didn't want to distract her from it. Anna was doing her best, and I have to do my best as well. Though I terribly miss her." Elsa said. Anna heard what she had said.

"That's what royals do," The brunette leaned in and held Elsa's chin. "I can be her replacement if you like." Elsa's face was neutral. "I heard the other servants gossiping how tired she looks like at nights, I am sure she can't even do her duty to you..." the brunette brushed her thumb on Elsa's lower lip. "...I would gladly do it for her." offered the brunette.

Anna's eyes widened at what she was hearing and seeing. She clenched her fists, her face was glowing red because of rage and her jealousy amplified it hundred folds. Her breathing was heavy, she felt like committing murder in their own library. _HOW DARE SHE?! ELSA IS MINE! ONLY MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HER BUT ME! But Elsa didn't resist her._

After that she found herself coming out of her hiding place and had pushed the brunette on the ground with such force. Esmeralda, Elsa and the servant were surprised by Anna's action.

"DON'T DARE TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Anna exclaimed. She was like a raging storm. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She was about to tackle the servant when Elsa barely restrained her from doing so. "Let go of me Elsa!" she tried to pried Elsa's arms from her mid-section.

"Anna! Wait! I can explain!" Elsa exclaimed but the raging redhead was too angry to listen

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Elsa pressed her heels on the carpeted floor and pulled her lover with all her might.

"Anna! Stop!" Elsa pleaded.

"WHY?! Because she's your secret lover?! Are you cheating on me Elsa?!" Anna was hurt, deeply hurt. Tears were pouring down from her eyes.

Elsa ignored Anna's accusation. "Listen to me Anna, it's not what you think!"

Anna was fuming when she faced Elsa. "THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS! YOU DIDN'T RESIST HER ADVANCES ON YOU!" she shouted at Elsa.

Elsa winced at the intensity of Anna's voice. She opened her mouth but the servant spoke.

"I'll explain," the servant said as she get up from the floor. Anna turned around then watched the servant remove her brown hair, revealing a long sun colored locks. "Princess Anna, please don't blame Elsa. It's my fault. Elsa is not cheating behind your back just to be clear." Her green eyes were looking back at Anna. "She often tells me that she loves you and want to marry you soon as possible. I never saw her smile so brightly when were young, the mere mention of your name make her smile like that." the blonde said with a kind smile. "I am deeply sorry for doing such act, I never meant to hurt any of you."

Anna felt Elsa hug her from behind. "I would never cheat on you Anna, never." she was confused on what was happening.

Elsa turned her around and wiped her tears. "Anna, my Sunshine. I love you, only you." she leaned in gave Anna a short but sweet reassuring kiss. Elsa smiled.

Anna was totally had no idea what was happening at the moment. "I don't understand, she was trying to take advantage of you, and she's wearing a fake hair, and why does she call you Elsa? What was she talking about when she said when you were young? Elsa who is she?" she rambled.

Elsa smiled and drew her lover closer to her. "She's Rapunzel, my cousin." Anna turned around and saw a smiling Rapunzel. "And there's no way I would let her kiss me, that would be so...disturbing." Elsa stated.

Rapunzel..Rapunzel...Anna's eyes widened in recognition of that name. "Rapunzel? The one you mentioned in one of your letters?" Elsa nodded.

"How rude of me. I am Rapunzel, Princess of Corona." Rapunzel introduced herself.

Rapunzel had explained thoroughly to straighten out the things transpired. The Coronan princess had taken a liking on dressing up as a commoner, she do the same in their kingdom, to know each and everyone, to know each people's intention. She dressed like a servant because she learned that her cousin was in Solskinn, she wanted to surprise her and Elsa was indeed way she acted all flirty was a way to annoy her cousin and also to tease her. Rapunzel had heard many gossips from the other servants regarding Elsa and Anna, so she used those to tease the platinum blonde. She also told the other women in the room that she's married and her husband, Flynn -also named Eugene- , was forced to do charades on her insistence. Flynn loved his wife so much that he would do her bidding.

Anna apologized for shoving her on the floor, but Rapunzel insisted it was okay.

While Esmeralda was just standing there at the whole affair. Clearly amused.

After that Rapunzel continued to go back to her servant duties. She was enjoying learning things to unsuspecting people. And Esmeralda also left the room.

It was an awkward silence between them. Anna couldn't look at Elsa in the eye after accusing her of cheating. And the platinum blonde had sensed Anna's hesitation to speak.

"Anna, sweetie." Elsa drew her lover closer and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, you didn't know."

"I-..." no words were coming from Anna.

"It's not a big deal," Elsa cupped Anna's face and smiled. "I will do the same thing if someone did that to you..or perhaps much worse."

Anna understood and nodded. "But still I am sorry."

"It's okay now," Elsa pecked Anna's lips. Only the gods know how much Elsa's kisses affects Anna.

Anna smiled and finally returned the hug. "I miss you Snowflake." her voice was hushed and cracked. "Even if we see each other at nights...it was never enough. I feel like I've been neglecting you for the past days, you are just here waiting for me and I learned from Papa that you asked your father to stop attending those meeting because you wanted to spend time with me." Anna was crying silently in Elsa's arms. "I am sorry for neglecting you."

"Anna, you are not neglecting me, and where did you get that idea?" she wiped her lover's tears. "You often visit me here whenever you had a chance. You come here catching your breath all the time because you were running up the stairs just to see me. Anna I won't call that neglecting. I understand what you are going through and I miss you too." Elsa tightened her hold. "We are royals, my sweet, our titles aren't just decoration before our names, they are responsibility. For our kingdom, for the people and for the ones we love." she explained. "And it crossed my mind of accompanying you but I didn't want to distract you from your duty."

"You are not a distraction." Anna quickly replied as she nuzzled her nose on the side of Elsa's neck. The platinum blonde sighed in satisfaction. "Elsa-" knock caught their attention. They whipped their head of the door and saw a page entered then bowed. The page was carrying a tray with a letter on it.

"Your Highness, I came to deliver a letter to Princess Anna from His Majesty." Anna took the letter and thanked the page.

Once they were alone again Anna opened the letter and it read:

 _My sweet daughter,_

 _It came to my knowledge how you did your best on entertaining our guests. I also heard you had gave them a tour in town in your own accord. You are doing your duty pretty well._

 _Each day you grow up into the princess your mother and I wanted you to be, a princess who always act for the benefit of the others. It is a good to have that kind of attitude but please don't push yourself too much. With all that said, Your brother and I would handle things starting tomorrow until the final preparations are made. You could spend time with your friends and of course with your betrothed tomorrow onwards, free from your duty._

 _I'm so proud of you my little Anna. Always remember that you are loved._

 _Love,_

 _-Papa_

 _P.S. Also tell Elsa not to tire herself out in the library. Your future wife is the most diligent person I've ever met._

They were both touched by the letter, however the post script made them chuckle.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Anna asked in amusement.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Elsa's tone was amused. "What else would a person do in the library?"

Anna grinned widely. "I don't know, kiss maybe?" she suggestively wiggle her eyebrow at Elsa.

"Who said I'm gonna kiss you?"

"No one, and are you sure you don't want to?" Anna said smugly. Elsa's royal eyebrow rose.

"Positive."

"Well then there's nothing can be done if you don't want to." Anna shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I can't." Anna pressed her lips on Elsa's, catching the platinum blonde off guard. Anna moved her lips against Elsa's, coaxing the other woman to respond but when Elsa moved her lips, Anna pulled away with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Elsa glared at her.

"What? You said you didn't want to kiss me."

A blush was crawling on Elsa's neck up to her cheeks. "Oh come here you." she pulled her cheeky lover and gave her a searing kiss. The force of Elsa's kiss had made Anna step back until she was on the edge of the desk Elsa was using. Anna had her fingers tangled on Elsa's platinum blonde hair, while Elsa's hands were on Anna's waist. Few moments later Elsa had placed Anna on the desk and had Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist. Elsa's hands where propped on the desk on either side of Anna. She pulled away and kissed the side of her lover's neck.

Anna reclined, almost lying down on the parchment Elsa was working on earlier, as Elsa feasted on her supple skin. She bit her lower lip and a strangled moan escaped her when she felt Elsa's teeth sank on her flesh. Anna felt shocks on her spine as she felt Elsa's hand feeling up her clothed breast while she moved her lips on Anna's throat. Anna's body felt weak, Elsa's pink muscle was running on her throat, and she became aware of the heat pooling on her lower region. She felt like floating so she clumsily placed her left hand on the desk to ground herself, dipping her fingers into the inkwell in the process before the whole content was spilled on the empty space on the desk. She gasped. Making Elsa stop her ministrations.

"What?" Elsa panted. Her gaze landed where Anna was looking. Her lover's fingers were covered with dripping black ink.

"Now look what have you done!" Anna dramatically said.

"Me? You are the one who did that!"

"Nuh uh, it's your fault." Anna accusingly said with a smirk on her lips. "So I have to punish you."

"Wha- Anna!" Elsa place her hand on the cheek were Anna touched her with her inked fingers. She looked at her usually pale hand covered with ink and the ink on her cheek was smeared badly. Her lover burst out laughing at her appearance. Elsa was glaring at her before her lips turned into a wide smirk. Anna realized this and she paled. Before Anna could escape, Elsa used their current position to trap her.

"Elsa! This isn't fair!" Anna squirmed and tried to get away. "Noooo!"

Elsa had successfully smeared the ink on Anna's cheek, much worse than hers.

"Elsa you meanie!" Anna pouted and whined like a petulant child. She tried to rub the ink off using her clean hand but it just made it worst.

Elsa giggled. "Stop, you are making it worst." Anna huffed at her. Elsa flicked her wrist and conjuring an icy blue lacy handkerchief. "Here I'll remove it for you." Elsa pecked Anna's pouty lips then proceeded to gently rub the ink off her lover.

Anna's eyes were on Elsa. Her lover has a gently smile on her face while focus on removing the dirt from her face. She missed her so much. Her father's letter had cheered her up, she wanted to do something for Elsa, perhaps go out the castle and have a good time in the town. Anna smiled. Elsa was so kind and understanding and Anna wanted to do anything for her.

"There all gone," Elsa chirped. She was about to wiped the dirt on her own cheek when Anna took the lacy handkerchief.

"Let me." Anna softly said. Elsa gave her a grateful look.

"I must admit, you still look beautiful even if you have ink on your face," Anna said in all seriousness. Elsa blushed and of course Anna noticed it. "Cute. I like it when you blush." she admitted.

Poor Elsa went redder than before. "Anna, stop that. I can feel my face burning."

"What? I am just stating the truth. You are gorgeous, your beauty could surpass even the goddess of beauty herself." Anna's words weren't for empty flattery, she mean every word. "And I am the luckiest person to have you, my goddess." Anna gave Elsa a slow and sweet kiss. "I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you too." Elsa said with a bright smile.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer!**

 **WOW THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE MOTIVATING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

 **The answers for your questions will be posted soooooon! Just continue to review and I'll do my best to explain as you read through the chapters!**

 **I kinda scrapped some of my ideas from the ealier chapters and now I applied them here. I disappointed some of the readers because of it *chuckle*. Sooo here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

The town was bustling with people. It was way crowded than before. More shops were opened to accommodate all the foreigners who went to witness the wedding of the heirs of two great kingdoms. Anna didn't anticipate large crowd since it wasn't like this when she was with other princesses. Anna and Elsa were on their horses, unaccompanied by any of their guards. They were both wearing high collared dresses, Anna's dress was pale green with royal blue bodice, while Elsa was wearing pale blue dress with black bodice and a royal blue long sleeved jacket. Anna and Elsa had the thought of going back to the castle but they were surprised when they spotted Aurora and Merida in the midst of the crowd.

"I thought they were inside in the castle." Anna mumbled.

"Going out of the once in a while is refreshing." Elsa said in amusement. Her eyes were scanning the shops until her gaze spotted what she was looking for. "Anna, can we go over there?" Elsa pointed out shop.

"Of course." both of them went over the shop before dismounting. "An apothecary?" Anna asked herself as she read the sign. They were about to go in when King Magnus' royal physician went out with a black velvet pouch on hand.

"Master Osbert?" Anna said.

"Oh Your Highnesses, good morning." he bowed at them and gave them a friendly smile.

"Good morning," they replied in unison.

"What brings you here, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Elsa wanted to come in there for some reason, oh what is that?" Anna eyed the velvet pouch. Her question seemed surprised the physician. Elsa noticed the way his grip tightened on the pouch. He became uncomfortable, it was easy to miss if people aren't paying any attention.

"This is for my medication." he blinked for couple of times.

 _He's lying._ Elsa thought.

"I see. Oh we mustn't keep you from your work, have a good day Master Osbert." Anna gleefully said.

"Have a good day, Princess Anna, Princess Elsa." he bowed again and went on his way.

Both princesses went in the shop, and they were greeted with different kind of scents. There were pleasant scents and not so pleasant ones. Elsa wrinkled her nose as the scents bombarded her nose. Anna stifled a giggle when she saw it. _Elsa is so cute!_

Few moments later Anna felt nauseous. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Elsa worriedly asked.

Anna nodded, she was afraid to open her mouth because she might do something embarrassing in front of her Snowflake. She recomposed herself before speaking. "Elsa may I stay outside?"

"Why?-" she saw how uncomfortable Anna was and she looked pale. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna took a deep breath, which she regretted. "Just. Scent. Can't handle." she managed to say.

"Oh then let's go." Elsa led Anna out of the shop but Anna stopped her.

"No! You stay. Do what you have to do, I'll be waiting outside." Anna took short breaths but it was making her feel dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked in concern. Anna nodded. "Thank you Sunshine, I won't be long." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's cheek.

In a flashed Anna was outside, heaving. She tried to expel the herbs' scent from her system. She propped herself on the shop's wooden pillar and closed her eyes. She was hoping that her nausea would alleviate so she could spend time with her beloved. She was grateful to her father for giving her a chance to be her Snowflake before she go. Anna wanted to stay with Elsa's side as long as she could. She suddenly recalled what happened after they went out of the library yesterday. Elsa had explained Rapunzel's playfull behaviour and how Rapunzel became her confidant for the past thirteen years. Rapunzel was the one who kept in touch with Elsa when she shut herself out from the world, other than Olaf. She also heard some interesting childhood stories that certainly put a blush on the platinum blonde's cheeks.

"Anna?" a voice called her. She opened her eyes and saw her two best friends. "Feisty you don't look good." Aurora said.

"She's right lass, you look pale." Merida added. "Are you sick?"

Anna shook her head and denied it. "No I am not! The scent inside made feel like this. I am not sick." she reasoned out.

Both of her best friends shared a look. They asked what she was doing there. "Elsa wanted to check something-oh here she comes." They didn't notice Elsa's flushed face while walking towards them.

"Oh Merida, Aurora you're here." Elsa smiled.

"Hi Elsa/lass." Anna's best friends greeted her. "We were just talking about you." Aurora said.

"Me?" Elsa pointed herself.

"What were you doing in there?" Anna asked.

"I became interested on different kinds of herbs and their uses. I read a book about them in the library the other day." she stated.

"Is that what you were working on the whole time?" Anna asked, she felt better. Her nausea abated. Elsa nodded in response.

"That reminds me, you just stayed in the library for days. I wish I did that too because Philip was nowhere to be found for the past few days." Aurora sighed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I barely saw him, as well as Hans." Anna said.

"From what I heard they were always having this hunting with other princes." Merida said with a hint of jealousy.

While the princesses were enjoying themselves in the comfort of the castle, the princes were having a hunt in the forest. Hans had invited the princes and other nobles to join him.

"Anna, do you know the prince who arrived earlier this morning?" Aurora asked.

"Who?"

"You know the one with kind green eyes and raven hair?" Aurora added.

"Ah yes, he's the Prince of Southern Isles. He was Hans' and Carina's childhood friend." Anna stated.

"Their childhood friend?" Merida asked.

Anna nodded before telling them a the story of her brother's friendship to the Southern Isles' prince. Prince Heinrik became friends Hans long before Anna was born. They were close like brothers, they always have each other's back even today, even though Prince Heinrik was older than Hans. The prince visits before were frequent with his parents but it eventually he rarely visit because he was the heir of Southern Isles, his duties had prevented him to visit his childhood friends though he kept in touch by sending letters.

"I was surprised to him see after all these years. I was only seven when I first saw him. He was like another older brother to me." Anna added. The three princesses just listened. "Anyway. Are you going back to the castle?"

"Definitely not, mum was telling me to use this as opportunity to find a suitable husband." Merida groaned. Queen Elinor was adamant to have her daughter settle down.

"That's rough." Anna quipped. "And I bet there's a certain muscular blonde who would willingly be your husband." She smirked as Merida's face became flushed.

"What are you saying?! Kristoff is not my type!" Merida said indignantly.

"Who said anything about Kristoff?" Elsa said in amusement. While Aurora was enjoying Merida's reactions.

"No one!" Merida looked away. "Besides he was not a noble nor a prince." she muttered under her breath.

An idea struck Elsa. "Would you like to join us today?" Elsa offered. Anna looked at her in surprised. This was supposed to be Anna and Elsa day.

"Well we will definitely bored ourselves to death in the castle, the grown ups were busy with all those unending state talks." Aurora let out an unladylike groan. "Plus my husband is not there. But are you sure? We don't want to impose on your uh date." Aurora saw Anna's reaction.

"No you aren't imposing." Elsa had looked at Anna, pleading to let their friends join them. Anna wouldn't be able to resist her lover so she nodded. "Thank you!" Elsa said before kissing her. Oh boy Anna was red like her hair.

The four princesses has their own horses and went to explore the town. Anna and Aurora were riding next to each other while Elsa was with Merida. Elsa had asked Anna to ride next to Aurora, she protested at first but Elsa had told her something that changed her mind.

"Say Merida, about Kristoff." Elsa started. The latter's face was immediately went flushed. "Do you like him?" Elsa went for the kill immediately.

"I- I do like him but not the way you think. I mean he was cool and good at combat. Not to mention he's a captain of the Arendelle guards." Merida reasoned out but the blush on her face was saying other otherwise.

"You like him because he's good at his job?"

"Yes."

"That's all?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Merida shortly replied.

"I see, I'm sorry I assumed wrong. I thought you like him because the way you look at each other was something else." Elsa apologized.

"No no, it's okay." Merida assured her. "Even if I do like him like how you thought I was. Mum would certainly will go against it. She wants noble blood for a husband for me." Merida said wistfully.

Elsa smiled. "Understandable but does it really matters whether he is noble or royal?"

"To her yes but not to me. I just want someone who could accept me just the way I am. I don't want to hide my true self just for a person to like me. I am not perfect as you and Aurora when it comes to princessy stuff." Merida chuckled.

"Believe me Merida, I felt the same thing. I don't want to hide as well that's why when Anna accepted me for who I am, I was so happy. I didn't need to hide who I am to the person I love the most." Elsa remembered the time her magic manifested in front of Anna.

"It must be great to have someone who love you for who you are."

"It is." Elsa agreed. "I am sure you'll find your love, you'll never know. It might be sooner than later."

Meanwhile the two princesses behind them were also having a conversation.

"Aurora, have you and Philip plan to have a family soon?"

Aurora gave her a smile. "As a matter of fact yes, especially now that my father's health condition is not exactly good. He wanted to at least see his grandchild before he close his eyes forever." In truth despite having a great time in Solskinn she was worried of her father's health. "It's been a year since we got married and we're trying our best."

Anna thought about it. Her father wanted grandchildren too, sure he would certainly have through Hans and Carina but not with her and Elsa, unless they decided to adopt. For the royals, keeping the family line secure was a necessity to avoid any dispute and unrest in the kingdom. She was glad she wasn't an only child or else it would put Solskinn into a difficult position. But Elsa wasn't and it made her sigh.

"What about you Anna? Have you and Elsa talked about adopting?" Aurora interrupted her train of thought.

"Elsa and I haven't talk about it yet, and besides it's still early." Anna watched her betrothed talking to Merida. She smiled.

"You really love her don't you?"

Anna's heart swelled. "I do..more than you can imagine."

"I am happy for you Anna. You've found your true love." Aurora's gaze fell on Elsa before she continued. "I have heard many things about her. Including a rumor that she has an unearthly ability." Aurora hinted at Anna.

Anna whipped her head to her friend's direction. "What do you mean?" she acted confused. Aurora just smiled at her.

"The rumor is true isn't? She has the power of ice and snow." Anna bit the inside of her cheek, wasn't sure if it's her place to say anything about her lover's magic.

"That day in the great hall. It snowed inside then abruptly stopped when King Agdar called her." Aurora said as she recalled the first time meeting the platinum blonde. "At first I was surprise but I remembered the stories I've been hearing about a certain princess with such ability."

"Please don't tell anyone." Anna pleaded.

Aurora smiled and nodded. "You can trust me Anna, but if I may, why is she hiding it?"

"Not all people are accustomed to magic, she was told not to show it to the others. I don't know what happened back then in the great hall and why she did that."

Aurora knew what happened. Elsa's cold demeanor and her icy blue eyes glowed for few seconds, and the look she was sporting back then was a very familiar look. Elsa was jealous. Aurora had figured it out on her own.

"Anna just a reminder, never ever make a woman jealous." the blonde said with a smile.

Anna nodded, because she knew what would a jealous woman could do. She experienced it herself and it wasn't pretty.

The four of them had explored the town before going to the docks where they met Esmeralda with Carina and Rapunzel. The Coronan princess decided to go out on her own, taking a break from her charade, but Carina insisted on accompanying her and on their way out Esmeralda was going to the docks to check the royal visitors ships were properly tended. All of them had decided to ride and explore the other parts of the kingdom. Esmeralda had led them to the white sand beach on the other side of the kingdom. It sun's heat was not too intense because autumn was coming.

Esmeralda had asked the princesses if they would like to take a swim, one blonde and two redheads agreed to take a swim, namely, Rapunzel, Anna and Merida. Elsa politely decline as well as the two remaining blondes in their group, because it they would be expose and anyone could just pass by and see them. With that Anna had a brilliant idea. The redhead had urged them to follow her.

After about an hour ride, they've reach their destination. The cascading water from the falls were like music in their ears. The cool breeze of the air was relaxing. Anna had brought them to the waterfalls where she brought Elsa days ago.

"Anna isn't this where we went when we were eight?" Merida asked. Anna nodded eagerly.

"More like sneaked into." Esmeralda deadpanned. This earned Elsa's attention. Esmeralda smirked and said. "You see, these three ladies here were often missing. We were searching for them for and it took us almost an entire day until we saw them here swimming about." Anna, Aurora and Merida were sporting a sheepish smile. "They caused a lot of trouble and a terrible headache to King Magnus." Esmeralda laughed. The others giggled

"Don't believe her Elsa! We aren't troublemakers!" Anna clutched to Elsa's arm with a childish pout.

"Right." Elsa responded with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, making her lover glare at her. "That won't work on me, love." Anna just huffed and extracted herself from Elsa before going to Merida's direction. She couldn't keep herself from giggling.

Elsa was sitting on the flat boulder near the water, all of them had removed their footwear to feel the cool crystal clear water on their feet. Elsa enjoyed the company of the other princesses, though her Sunshine was still pouting and glaring at her whenever their gaze meet. Elsa thought that Anna was being childish, which she really was. The others were sitting on the other boulders while talking to each other. Anna was surprisingly conversing with Rapunzel given the thing that happened yesterday. Elsa smiled at them. While Aurora and Merida kept Carina occupied.

"It feels great isn't?"

Elsa nodded. "It is." a sigh escaped her lips.

"Is there something amiss?" Esmeralda asked.

"No. Just Hans' wedding is drawing closer...then we'll go back home." Elsa said hushly, she honestly doesn't want to go back yet. She wanted to spend more time with Anna.

Esmeralda had a small smile on her lips. "Both of you are thinking the same thing." Elsa just looked at the person sitting beside her. Esmeralda had explained Anna's woes to her. How their days together were running out and how Anna wanted to be with her. "You both are madly in love with each other. I could see the way you look at her and the way Anna look at you. I am honestly relieved that you are Anna's betrothed, not some bastard who only like her status."

Elsa completely understood that. "Esmé, if I may. Other than me, has King Magnus considered another match for Anna?" she doesn't even know why she asked that.

The raven haired woman was deep thought before speaking. "Hmm not that I know of. As far as I know you are the only one."

They were silent for a while. "Ah I almost forgot. Who is the King's deputy?" Elsa asked out of nowhere.

That question had struck some nerve inside Esmeralda's heart. "It's Sir Osterholt, why do you ask?"

"I am just wondering if I can take a look at his record book, is it possible?" Elsa asked. Esmeralda knew what Elsa was talking about because she was familiar to it, very familiar to it.

"On the King's permission yes you can." Esmeralda's tone was not like before, it was hushed.

Elsa seemed to noticed. "Is there something wrong?" she worried asked. "Have I offended you?" it was the last thing Elsa wanted.

"No, it's just...I remembered someone who was so dear to me..." the usual mischievous eyes of Esmeralda was replaced by somberness. "...my father." after all of those years, the pain of was still there.

Elsa placed her hand on top of Esmeralda's and comforted her and of course apologized for making the poor woman remember her father. The latter gave her a grateful smile. Their attention was caught by a sudden scream and big splash on the water.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Aurora was soaked head to toe with her dress on. She was glaring at the two redheads, who pushed her on the water, and both of them were sporting triumphant smirk on their faces. "Both of you won't get away with this."

"What? It was Merida who pushed you not me!" Anna crossed her arms.

"Hey it was your idea!" Merida glared at her fellow redhead.

"Would you believe that Rose? You knew Merida's schemes and Elsa will testify that I am innocent in this. Elsa tell Merida and Aurora that I had nothing to do with it." Elsa felt six pairs of eyes were on her waiting for her judgement. She open her mouth to speak but Merida cut her off.

"You all knew that Elsa will agree with her lass." All of them nodded. Elsa blushed making the others giggle.

Anna pouted yet again. "Seriously guys?-" a sudden splash hit her face, courtesy of the blonde in the water, and heard a chortle on her side. Merida was laughing at her to the point tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes. Anna smirked and pushed the redhead to the water but she didn't expect Merida would hold onto her dress and falling to the water with her. "Ahhmmph!" before she completely submerge in the water, she heard Elsa call her name then another splash came.

When Elsa heard Anna's scream, she removed her jacket and jumped into the water in a flash. She swam in Anna's direction.

Anna felt herself being hoisted up by a pair of arms. "Sunshine, are you alright?" she let out a cough for a few times before opened her eyes. "Elsa?" her lover was soaked just like she was. A smile broke into Anna's lips. Her lover didn't hesitate to jumped in just to make sure she was alright. Gods what did she ever do to have such an angel for a lover?

"I'm here, my sweet. Are you okay?" Anna nodded before nuzzling on Elsa's neck.

"Awww how sweet." they heard the others. Both of them blushed.

Rapunzel let out grin before jumping in followed by Carina and Esmeralda. All of them were like bunch of children enjoying the cool water, worry free, but soon they realized they were exposed, not that they were naked, it wouldn't be a good image for the princesses or a lady for that matter, to be seen in their bath. Anyone could be in the forest, worst men. Sooner or later they have to dry themselves up before someone would see them.

Elsa suddenly had an idea. "Elsa? Where are you going?" Elsa shot a look over her shoulder to Anna then smiled. She looked at her bare hands before raising them up slowly. Gasps were heard as a pristine wall of ice had emerged from the ground, surrounding them. All of them were awed.

The people who weren't aware of her magic, such as Carina, Merida, and the others who already knew were still amazed. Esmeralda knew from the start that Elsa had powers, Aurora had figured it out herself, and Rapunzel had witnessed it when they were young, but by the Gods, this spectacle was a new different level.

Anna's gaze fell on her fellow princesses who had eyes widened, especially Carina and Merida. When Elsa came back to the water. Compliments and amazement and questions greeted her. Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa had decided to reveal her magic to their friends after her conversation with Merida earlier that day. She doesn't want to hide anything to the people who considered her a family and of course she knew she could trust them.

* * *

The princes came back to the castle from their hunt, Hans and the others were talking about how Daggur's excellent shot had gained them another stag. Daggur was skilled no matter what weapon he use, just like his sister. The Berserkers were extensively trained and has a very strong army. The Berserker prince has red hair and green eyes, he was also known as Daggur the Derange because of he perform erratic acts without just cause. His smile would turn into a deep frown in split second and he laugh like maniac, but his impulsiveness was lessen when he became betrothed to Queen Mala of the Defenders Isle. Even though he was Hans' friend he was still wary of him. The brunette prince, however, was the complete opposite of Daggur, he was not muscular and often silent. Prince Hiccup Haddock was intelligent and he always come up with strategy in every situation, unlike Daggur.

Prince Fernan was handsome and also has green eyes with raven hair. He was fit and tall. His way of interacting with Anna had caught Hans' attention. He had told Hans how Anna resembled Queen Adrianna so much. Hans wasn't sure if Fernan saw his mother before.

Another raven haired prince with green eyes were able to join them. Prince Heinrik, he was older than Hans for about five years. Despite their age gap, they were close since both of their mothers were distantly related. The Queen of the Southern Isles was a distant relative of Queen Adrianna. He rarely visit when they grew older but they always exchange letters, he was also a friend of Carina.

Once they dismounted their horses and had the servants take away their fresh kill of stags. Daggur had no qualms on mentioning how he should have killed the stag with his bare hands. The other princes just let him say whatever he wanted as long as he doesn't act on them. They were greeted by other nobles who were present in the throne room.

"Father where is Anna?" Hans asked his father.

"She's with Elsa," Hans was relieved to hear that. He then regaled his father about their hunting and what they had seen in the woods but was soon interrupted by a pompous noble.

"Ah! I guess I arrived on time. I was worrying about getting late because my invitation seemed lost its way." a mustachioed short man with spectacles on his nose bridge had approached King Magnus. He bowed slightly before looking at him haughtily.

All eyes on them and Hans shot his father a questioning look. King Magnus just shook his head and turned to the noble. "Duke of Weselton, what do we owe this pleasure?" the king stated instead of welcoming him. He knew things would go sour when Einvind learned about the Duke's presence.

"I am honored to be invited to your son's wedding and of course, I also took this opportunity to meet all the young princes and future kings." he chuckled while sporting a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

Half dried dresses were laid out on the boulders, the princesses had decided to take off their clothes to dry them up since Elsa's ice had enclosed the area.

All of them had asked a lot of questions on how Elsa got her powers, she said she born with it and she has full control of it. However, Anna, Aurora and Esmeralda knew there were certain circumstances her reins on her powers would weaken whenever she was under a strong emotion. And they were very vocal to point it out, making Elsa blush. Aurora had told her what she and Anna talked about in which Esmeralda had shared her thoughts about it. The couple blushed heavily. Merida was not new to magic, because of what happened between her and her mother, but witnessing something impressive as Elsa's magic was definitely would surprise anyone.

Meanwhile, despite being close to the other women, Elsa was not yet accustomed on having a swim naked with other people. But she already done this with Anna right? Yes she did but Anna was different, Anna was special. Elsa wouldn't mind being seen naked by Anna because she loved her and she was sure Anna loved her too.

Elsa smiled as she observed them. Her cousin was getting along with the others and Anna's ramblings made them go on. She was staring at her for only the gods know how long. Anna's hair was down, barely exposing those freckled shoulders. The shoulders she wanted to shower with kisses. She wanted her lips on be on Anna's shoulders then up to the side of her neck, her jaw, behind her ears, and nape. She wanted Anna's lips against hers. She loved Anna more than anyone else in this world. She could never love anyone but her. This was supposed to be their day alone together, but she had to help a friend who helped her for years. It's her turn to return the favor.

"Hi." a soft whisper startled her. Elsa's heart leapt on her throat and she almost backed away.

"Anna! You startled me!" Elsa let out a sigh and calmed herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Anna chuckled before pulling Elsa towards the cascading waters from above.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Anna gave her a wink then led Elsa under the waterfall. Elsa felt the water hit her and winced but her companion only giggled.

"You make cute expressions, did you know that?"

Instant blush graced Elsa's face.

"No," Elsa coolly responded. They were talking behind the curtains of water, concealing them from the others. "Anna what are we-" her words were smothered with Anna's own lips against hers. She was surprised then responded back.

Elsa held Anna close to her and kissed her with so much passion. Her arm was wrapped around Anna's waist while the other was on the back of Anna's head, pulling her precious redhead towards her. Anna's tongue was asking for entrance and she was more than willing to grant permission. She parted her lips and their tongues danced for dominance. They were thankful for the noise of the water, it was concealing their moans and sighs. Elsa felt Anna's hands at the back of her thighs, and in a flash her lover lifted her up and made her wrapped her legs around Anna's waist. It was easy because of the buoyancy of the water. Elsa's wet naked body laid bare in front of her lover and Anna didn't waste any time mapping every inch of it with her lips.

Elsa's hold on her lover tightened before tilting her head backwards as Anna had suckled her supple flesh.

"Gods.." she moaned.

Only hum of satisfaction was Anna's response.

Elsa bit her lower lip whenever Anna played with her hardened peaks. "Anna!" she gasped

Anna had gently pinched her other nipple. Every action Anna made was driving her insane. Elsa knew they have to stop or else she wouldn't be able to once she was consumed by her desire and that would totally require having the entire body of water completely frozen. She reluctantly cupped Anna's face and smashed her lips against hers.

Anna eagerly responded the kiss. It took few more minutes before they decided to pull away.

"I love you." Elsa said while looking into Anna's eyes.

"And I you." Anna responded.

"I think we should go out there, they might wonder where we are."

"You're right, let's go?"

Elsa nodded and they dived in with their hands entwined.

When they reached the other side, the others were staring at them with smug grins on their faces. It was creepy, especially their eyes were all telling the same thing. The I-know-what-you-did-look.

"W-why are you all staring at us like that?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel's grin couldn't get any wider.

"We just talk for few minutes!" Anna said but they were just staring while grinning.

"Riiiight," Aurora said.

"Oh it's that how you do talking these days? It includes love bite. Yep talking indeed." Esmeralda shamelessly eyed the love bite on Elsa's collarbone. Anna and Elsa had their eyes widened.

"We just took our eyes off of you both for few seconds and you vanished." Merida quipped

"Just wait when I tell Uncle about this!" Rapunzel stated cheerfully. Elsa glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare." Elsa said.

"Try me Elsie," Rapunzel challenged.

"Girls please cut it out." Carina raised her hand. "Why don't you just let the love birds be?" she smiled at them. Elsa felt relieved because she didn't know what it meant. But Anna knew what it was. "Well I gotta say Anna, I didn't know you had it in you." her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh Gods! Have you two-"

"NO!" Anna and Elsa said in unison. They felt they could die because of mortification. Anna couldn't stand it and used her hands to send splash of water to her friends.

"You started it fiesty, it's on!" Carina retaliated.

And the ladies had engaged into a full blown water war against each other, and yes including the couple were against each other.

* * *

 **After an hour in the one of the castle's drawing room.**

"I've been waiting for your response to my proposal."

King Agdar didn't expect to see the Duke of Weselton in Solskinn, of all places. He kept his face indifferent. "I wouldn't want to force my only daughter to any marriage she didn't want to be in."

The duke chuckled. "And here I thought she's intelligent. The marriage between her and my son is the most valuable alliance you can have. A marriage in exchange for my duchy to be part of Arendelle again." the duke sipped his wine. "I know she knows how much you wanted to bring back what your ancestors had lost."

"She is intelligent and yes she knows." King Agdar's was doing his best to endure the man's presence. "However, the choice has been made. She's already betrothed." King Agdar had seen something in the duke's eyes. It was surprise.

"What?" he sharply asked.

"She's already betrothed and it was her choice not mine."

"Who is it?" the duke's voice had changed from being cocky into something King Agdar couldn't put his finger on.

The King had opened his mouth to speak when a knock interrupted him. "Your Majesty," the Arendellian captain bowed at him. "Your Grace," he addressed the duke as well.

"I apologized for my sudden intrusion..Queen Idunn wanted to talked to His Majesty.." Kristoff knew he interrupted something but whatever it was his King was relieved by his presence. "..immediately."

"Thank you captain, I must apologize, Your Grace. I have an urgent business to attend, excuse me." King Agdar stated with such authority.

The duke just nodded.

Once the door was close, the wine glass was flung across the room before shattering into pieces. "Then the rumors are true." the duke peered outside the window. "Be careful my dear, that's a very dangerous choice you made." His eyes were glaring outside the window where the princesses gathered. And his eyes were focus on only one of them.

* * *

 **Thank you! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer!**

 **I apologized on posting late. I was depressed because** **I thought you guys got tired of reading this, I lost confidence when I didn't receive any review. Anyway, t** **hankfully, the people who followed and favorite this story gave me enough motivation to write this chapter.** **Thank you!**

 **Oh this fic is nearing its end.**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The princesses parted ways after their little adventure in the woods, Anna was summoned by her father while Elsa went to the library and saw Hans there, they talked about trivial things and also about Anna. Hans also told Elsa that the Duke of Weselton was in the castle. Hans stayed there with her until dinner time came.

The dinner was the last thing King Magnus wanted to attend at the moment since King Einvind just arrived from one of the estate he owned near the border of Solskinn. The King of Halland was not pleased to have the Duke to dine with him, but for the sake of his daughter he would be civil at least when the others are present.

Elsa could feel the tension in the dining hall and the Duke's behavior wasn't helping to improve the situation. He was obnoxious, the way he speak and the way he acted, as if he was that great. The royals and dignitaries were appalled when he burst in rage when a servant accidentally graze his military uniform with the silver pitcher. Elsa heard stories from her friends but witnessing it first hand was worst. The other people in the room excused themselves rather early and the usual cheery and full of conversation dinners were replaced by awkward and unpleasant dinner.

After dinner Elsa was with the other princesses in the drawing room, Rapunzel was with them.

"Rapunzel, I can't help but to wonder. May I ask where your husband is?" Carina asked.

The blonde woman smiled and answered. " Papa had asked him to go back to Corona. He was reluctant to go since he wanted to witness your wedding. So I stayed behind so I could tell him everything."

"That's a shame, I really would like to meet him." Carina said.

"I am sure he wanted to do the same."

Anna joined in the conversation. "What does he looks like?"

"Handsome." Rapunzel responded dreamily. Elsa cringed slightly. "I saw that Ice Princess." Elsa only raised her eyebrow.

"Have you met him Elsa?" Anna asked Elsa instead since Rapunzel's mind was floating around somewhere. The cousins shared a look before Elsa answered. Rapunzel grinned.

"Once, I only met him in their wedding. And he look like what she said." Elsa chuckled. Anna glared at her. "I couldn't remember him that much, that was three years ago and I only went to Corona because that woman.." Elsa pointed at Rapunzel. "..wouldn't forgive me if I didn't attend her wedding."

"I better be invited to yours!" Rapunzel demanded.

The couple blushed then Elsa answered. "That goes without saying Punz." Rapunzel stared at her. "I'll make sure that you'll be the first one to receive an invitation and I will write it myself, there happy?" Elsa added.

Rapunzel smirked. "Very much."

Meanwhile in the other drawing room on the west part of the castle. The princes were enjoying their drinks and shared stories of their adventures. Daggur was so enthusiastic to share his adventures in different islands with his ship named Derange. Yes, he named his ship after one of his known names. He thought it was for scaring other ordinary sailors and pirates alike. While they were listening to the Berserker prince. Hans' attention was caught by a tap on his shoulder. It was Heinrik

"I never thought there's a man who could talk all day."

Hans chuckled. "I am surprise as you are."

"Hans, I want to tell you something," Hans looked at him curiously and nodded. "I should've have told you this long time ago but the problems in the Isles needed my attention."

"What is it?" Hans asked.

"I should have told you how sorry I am for pursuing Carina before." Heinrik looked so regretful. "I knew you have feelings for her, I had too, but I realized I should stop...since both of you are betrothed long before we became friends. I knew it will just cause damage to the relationship on both of your respective kingdoms, so I stopped replying to her letters." he drank his wine. "Don't worry, I have no intention of taking your future wife from you." he continued with a smile. "Father had me betrothed to one of the daughters of the Duke of Heim."

Hans was more than relief that Heinrik had let go the feelings he had for Carina. Hans only advantage into having Carina as his wife was their betrothal. He was thankful for that but he felt it was not enough to be the foundation of marriage. He wanted Carina to love him and she did.

"Thank you. Carina is all I ever wanted. I love her. And congratulations on your engagement." Hans replied with earnest sincerity.

"Before I forgot, I heard little Anna got engaged with the Princess of Arendelle."

"Yes, it was announced days ago. I am happy for my sister, I am sure she will be happy with Elsa." Hans had a smile plastered on his face as he speak.

"Princess Elsa is perfect. She's beautiful and from what I hear, very elusive to everyone, that's why I got surprised when I learned she's engaged." Heinrik amused.

"Anna and Elsa shared a past when they were still children." Hans simply explained.

"I see, anyway, tell me more about what this Duke who seemed ruined everyone's appetite."

Hans internally groaned at the memory, he told his friend all about the Duke.

* * *

After hour the princesses parted ways, Elsa had told Anna that she would meet her parents and be back soon.

"Princess Elsa."

Elsa turned and saw a short mustachioed man. "Good evening, Your Grace.."

"Good evening." he bowed. "Your Highness. I am pleased to be finally introduced." he smiled.

"So am I. What can I do for you, Your Grace?" Elsa folded her hands in front of her, just like how she used to whenever meeting other people. Her regal persona was out.

"Oh it's just I want to offer my congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," Elsa felt uncomfortable all of a sudden but she masked it with a smile.

"If you have a time to spare, can I have a word with you, please?" he asked politely. Elsa nodded and led him into the balcony. She waited for the duke to state his business.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush." his eyes where on her. "I am quite disappointed to your choice of...spouse." he snickered. Elsa just kept her face neutral. "I am well aware, your father had told you about my proposal."

"Indeed."

"So I was wondering when are you going to respond to that but alas, you are already engaged." he smiled and Elsa knew it wasn't a good kind of smile. His gaze was cast outside the balcony. "Princess Anna is lucky be chosen. She's quite a catch, though I feel sorry for your kingdom since none of you can conceive a child, given the circumstances, unless one of you is willing to be unfai-"

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace." Elsa cut him off. She didn't like every word came out from his foul mouth. "If I may, Your Grace, our kingdom's business is hardly your concern. Our marriage is hardly your concern. My choice of spouse will never change." she was clearly offended and she could feel her power channeling to her hands.

"I was just merely suggesting-" he didn't even apologize.

"If may speak plainly, I do not need your suggestions. You can't tell me what to do. If you're here only to insist that your son is to be my betrothed, then you're wasting your time. Good night, Your Grace." Elsa turn her heels and walked away.

The Duke's face was red in because of rage, he felt angry the way Elsa had talked to him. A man with power was bested by a mere woman, a young woman who has no experience. He won't let her get away with this.

"Wrong move, princess." he muttered under his breath.

Elsa's was having a storm inside her as she marched down the hall. She almost chucked manners out of the window when she heard him that one of them should be unfaithful! She almost froze him in his spot. Elsa wasn't bothered when he said they won't be able to have a child of their own, what made her angry was his unsolicited advice. What does he think of them? Fickle women who would throw themselves in the arms of others just to have a child?! Who does he think he is?! The Duchy of Weselton was her ancestor's land until the power grabbing relative, Oswald, ruined it and awarded the duchy to his loyal knight.

She could only sigh.

Her intention of going to her parents was long forgotten. She turned right to go towards the stairs when a click caught her attention. She whipped her head on her left and saw a shadowy figure opening a door and got in. Elsa carefully walked towards the closed door and raised her hand, readying herself for whatever danger that shadowy figure might inflict to her. She listened carefully by pressing her ear on the wooden door, waiting for a suspicious sound.

She waited then soft sobs were coming from the inside. Someone was crying inside the room and by the sound of it, it's a female.

"Father..I'm sorry..I can't find them." Elsa recognized the voice, it was Esmeralda.

She debated whether she'll leave or talk to the poor woman. Esmeralda became her friend, she was there for her and Anna at the right moments. And now Elsa felt she should be for Esmeralda too. She raised her hand and knocked hesitantly.

"Who's there?" Esmeralda's voice was hoarse.

"It's me, Elsa."

It took few seconds before Esmeralda opened the door. "Good evening Elsa, come in." she let Elsa enter the room.

The room was filled with books and a mahogany desk was on the right side of the room, opposite the bed, and it has two large glass windows.

"What can I do for you?" Esmeralda smiled.

"Nothing, I was just passing by when I heard you...crying." Elsa pursed her lips before speaking again. "I just thought you needed someone to talk to."

Both of them sat on a plush seat.

"Oh..." that's all Esmeralda could say.

Elsa wasn't really good at comforting people, because she was always at the receiving end. People comforting her was not foreign to her but her comforting the others felt like an entire new world for her. She doesn't have a frozen heart nor she's insensitive, she was just not good at talking with other people regarding feelings and she could be incredibly awkward despite the fact she always meet powerful people from other kingdoms.

"I'm sorry, I just assume that you- never mind, maybe you wanted to alone so. I'll be on my way." Elsa stood up and ready to go out.

"Wait." Esmeralda called out. "You're right, I do need someone to talk to." Elsa sat down again.

"Oh alright, I'm all ears." Elsa smiled.

"It's my father."

Elsa nodded and listened to Esmeralda's story.

Her father was Count Frollo of Tonsberg. Count Frollo was a righteous man and a strict father but he loved his daughter. He became close to the royal family due to his service and loyalty, he was elevated into the King's adviser and also became the King's deputy. Nothing could get pass him, not even every single detail, which was useful to him and to the King. For years he had served the kingdom, he was well liked by people especially in Tonsberg. And Esmeralda had admired him. But life was not good to him as well as for Esmeralda. One morning, he was found dead lying on the floorboard of his room with a dagger in his hand. Esmeralda was shocked see her father's bloodied body. The culprit was caught but committed suicide to protect the identity of his master. He died few months after the Queen's death.

"I'm so sorry.." Elsa empathized.

"It's alright. I just miss him." Esmeralda smiled. "This was his bedchamber when he was still alive, King Magnus gave me the key to this room and I never moved any of the things in here."

Elsa had observed the books stacked on a desk. She was in deep thought when Esmeralda called out her name. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, it's late. I should go, Anna might be wondering where I went." both of them chuckled.

"Right, Anna might turn this castle upside down just to find you so I won't keep you much longer and thank you."

"Yes she'll probably do that. Don't mention it. Good night." Elsa said and went to their shared bedchamber. Once she was in their room Anna immediately tackled her to their bed and smothered her with kisses until they fell asleep.

* * *

Once again Elsa was in the library, this time with her beloved. They were spending their time in the library in the afternoon since the guests were everywhere in the castle, and the only place that wasn't invaded was the third floor library, the other two were being used.

Elsa leaned back on her chair before sighing, she stared at Anna who was lying comfortably on the plush long chair with a book propped on her hands. Elsa smiled then continued to write on her parchment and few books were laid out open for her new interest.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa responded while still scribbling on the parchment. Her lover turned her head so she could look at Elsa's beautiful face but unfortunately the said beauty was busy at the moment.

"Elsa," Anna called again.

"What love?" Elsa's eyes were still not looking at Anna.

Anna looked at her curiously and stood up and plopped herself on Elsa's desk, careful not to knock over the inkwell this time. Elsa stopped and looked at her lover.

"What are you doing?"Anna didn't bother to ask Elsa was she was doing before until now.

"Studying." Elsa smiled at her. Her lover's gaze fell on the piece of parchment.

Anna's had read what was on the parchment. "Oh is that why we went to that dreadful shop other day?"

Elsa giggled. "Yes, I was wondering what are these herbs look like." Elsa pointed out her work. A sudden blush appeared on her cheeks when she remembered the encounter when they were in the shop. She shook her head and Anna still noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Elsa dismissed it but Anna won't stop at nothing.

"Elsa please tell me." Anna's eyes were pleading.

Elsa was conflicted but Anna's eyes had weakened her resolve.

"Do you remember who we ran into when we were there?" Her lover's eyebrows furrowed as she try to recall who they met that day.

"Uh Aurora and Merida?"

"Yes, but before them. Who is it?"

"Master Osbert?" Elsa nodded.

"Do you remember what he told us about the pouch he was carrying?"

Anna had no clue what was Master Osbert got anything to do with the thing that bothered Elsa. "Yes, why?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Just answer me Sunshine then you'll know."

Anna relented and answered. "He said it's for his medication, but what does he have anything to do with the thing that bothers you?"

"That's the point my sweet, the pouch he was carrying that day was bothering me. He was lying when asked what's in the pouch."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "He lied? How did you know?"

"I just know, he became tense all of a sudden. And knowing that the King's physician was lying about the medication, as he put it, I did the most logical thing to do."

"And what is that?" Anna wasn't sure where Elsa was getting to

"I asked the merchant who sold him those herbs, it was quite difficult since he wouldn't say word at first until I told him I am my father's daughter. That certainly made him talk. I know it was not good to use my status but I had to know since he's your father's physician. I wouldn't let anything that could harm your family. It appears that Master Osbert had been purchasing those herbs for a hefty sum as of late and wanted it to be a secret, and Anna why are you grinning like that?"

Anna's grin couldn't get any wider as the scene unfold to her. "You're rambling."

Elsa's was bewildered as realization hit her. She was indeed rambling. "I-I am not!" she indignantly replied while her pale white cheek turned pink.

"You are indeed rambling, my dear." A manly voice had reached her ears. "It seems my daughter's rambling is rubbing off on you." he chuckled.

"Your Majesty." Elsa stood up and curtsied.

"Just Papa, my dear." Elsa's blushed intensified, her habit of being formal was really hard to control. She nodded.

"Papa, what brings you here?" Anna asked.

"Am I not allowed here?" he jested then chuckled.

"Papa you're being playful." Anna said.

All of them chuckled then the King spoke. "My dear daughter, I know that I already discharged you from your duties.." King Magnus was hesitating, he felt bad for doing this but he has to. "..but I'll be needing you to do something for me."

"Okay, what would that be?" Anna smiled at him, that smile had put him at eased.

"Are you willing to accompany our guests with your brother just for today?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem at all." She smiled. "Sooo should I go downstairs?" The King nodded and he was relieved that she agreed. Anna turned to Elsa and kissed her in front of her father. "Uh see you later," she couldn't believe she did that. She walked past her father and went out the library, leaving her lover blushing.

King Magnus just chuckled spoke. "You both reminded me of how Adrianna and I many years ago, on how much we loved each other. I wish she was here to see all these." he wistfully stated.

"I am sure she's watching over us all." Elsa replied.

King Magnus smiled. "Indeed." His gaze went of the books Elsa was working on. "What's the plan dear?"

Elsa sighed in defeat. "After the wedding, my parents and I should go back to prepare our people for the winter. Thankfully this year's harvest is enough."

He sat on where his daughter was lying on earlier. "That's good to hear." he was silent for a moment. "Elsa, thank you for the things you are doing for my family."

"I love your daughter more than anything or anyone. This is the least that I could do." she brushed her palm on the page of the book. "I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you. Just tell me anything you need."

A thought popped in Elsa's mind. "Actually, there is something.." King Magnus listened to Elsa's request and nodded.

Night came and Hans was exhausted from his duties and yet here he was in his study, reading anything that could provide him the answer he seek for years. He wouldn't stop until he find out who was the perpetrator, now that he finally had a lead. A lead that could point out the one who murdered the Queen, his beloved mother.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _In the council room after Hans distributed the pieces of parchment to the other royals._

 _"The raindrops were like arrows and it strikes anyone under it. The cloud of mourning has descended and weakened the might of the sun." Queen Idunn read, while King Magnus was thinking deeply before he clenched his fist on top of the table._

 _"Where did you find that passage?" he asked._

 _"At Marcus' manor." Hans replied. King Magnus' eyes darkened with anger._

 _"I know what it means.." King Magnus gained their attention. "It pertains to the death of Adrianna.."_

 _"A-are you sure?" Queen Idunn's eyes were filled with tears._

 _"Yes.." King Magnus turned his attention to Hans. "Never tell your sister, it's an order Hans." Hans nodded in understanding._

 _"What does this passage mean Magnus?" Queen Idunn was upset._

 _"It means how she was murdered in cold blood right before me and Hans. We came back from Gadleigh that night and left Anna there because her aunt will be staying there for a couple of days and wanted to stay behind. We were in the courtyard when an arrow hit her on the left side of her chest. It was quick. I held her in my arms for the last time." His knuckles were turning white. "I couldn't save her...and I had the assassin tortured and publicly hanged him, he was the first to received such treatment from me."_

 _All of the royals were silent. And Hans had his head hung low and kept his emotion in check._

 _"The assassin was Marcus' father." King Agdar said._

 _"Yes." King Magnus replied. "And the referrence for the Sun, it was me. I was known as the Sun Knight when I joined the tourney and that was when I met Adrianna."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Hans had wondered after all those years, the events of the past began cropping up all at once. And he was sure his father had the property of the Baron searched after his mother's death and these letters weren't found, but now they suddenly appeared out of nowhere? That would be impossible unless... there's another traitor in their midst, who possibly hid the evidence of conspiracy at the first search. But who would betray them and what were their motives? He was sure he could solve this if only he has more time to spare but his wedding was taking too much of his time. So he had asked one person for help.

"Who ordered the murder of my mother?" Hans asked himself.

Meanwhile at the castle's gates.

A soldier whose eyes were roaming around the area, looking for the every entrances and exits. He mapped them in his mind. He walked towards the general direction of the barracks.

"Halt soldier!" the man turned around and saw on of the captain of the guards.

"Captain Leif." the soldier saluted.

The captain carefully looked at the man's face. "Have I seen you here before?"

"I am Roger Nils, sir."

Captain Leif stared at him with stern eyes. "How long have you been in the army?"

"Just two months sir. I was one of the new recruits."

"I see... Very well soldier, back on your post." the soldier saluted and went back to his post near in the gatehouse, while captain Leif went to his office at the barracks to check all the new recruit soldiers on the list.

"Olav, Peter, Rozier, ah here it is Roger Nils." he closed the book. He checked the soldiers name to ensure that the soldier was stating the truth.

Inside the castle.

A hooded figure was creeping out of a room. The said person cautiously walking down the halls and that person's back was pressed against the wall, then stopped in front of a door.. Carefully, the figure had procured a key and soft click came after. The figure went it and was greeted by darkness, the figure had locked the door then went to light a candle before placing it on the table. The room was filled with thick books.

The figure browsed each books and tried to look for the exact date. The fourth book was dustier than the first three. The figure opened it and found the date after minutes of reading.

"17th of March 1827, death of Queen Adrianna. An assassin named Robert, Baron of Femrite. Weapon used was a crossbow." said the hooded figure.

"Frollo of Tonsberg, 23rd of May 1827. Unknown assassin, weapon used was a poisoned dagger.

The figure got what it wanted to see, but its gaze went down under the name of Count Frollo.

"Master Reigar, 27th of May 1827. Murdered in his office, the culprit was never caught."

Footsteps was heard from the hall and hushed voices. The figure snuffed out the light and took it then waited whoever those people outside to pass. When the figure was sure that no one was around, went out and came back to whichever room it came from.

At the dungeons.

There was a lone man who chained up on the wall and his feet were shackled. Making difficult for him to move. His bruises were still there, and his once refined clothing was soiled by dirt and blood. Count Selberg was not pleased at his current situation but didn't regret what he had done.

His cell door was opened and his visitor was dressed in a fine suit.

"Look at you, you look miserable." said the man.

"Ah I was wondering when you'll visit me ever since I heard you're here." Selberg arrogantly responded with a sick smile on his face. "Would you be so kind and release me from this chains."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not now anyway." the man chuckled.

"So what do want if you're not here to release me?" Selberg said in annoyance.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't go as planned." the man's green malevolent eyes was staring back at Selberg.

"I chose where I could benefit more, surely Elsa is much greater catch than Anna-" Selberg was cut off when the man choked him using his hand.

"You dared to betray me?! Now let me remind you who picked you up when you had nothing after you first imprisonment? Tell me who gave you power and wealth?" the man let go of Selberg's neck, the Count was having coughing fit. "If you only gone after that redhead, things may have been different. If only I have that redhead, I could've used her to play with Magnus and Hans. If it weren't for your incompetence I would have destroyed them by now!" the man kicked Selberg's gut.

The Count was wincing and became terrified by the man in front of him, because he never saw that side of him before.

"No matter, you can still be useful when the time is right. And this time never dare to defy me or else you'll lose that empty shell between your shoulders. I'll use my bare hands if I have to." the man chuckled and was sporting a sick smile on his face. "Until then, I hope you'll enjoy your accommodations here." the man left the dungeons.

* * *

Elsa was in her night dress and was standing near the window and waiting for sunrise from their room, she couldn't sleep. There were lot of things troubling her, mainly the Duke of Weselton. She wasn't affected by his word, his insults, but she knew the Duke was capable of doing something vicious ever since he showed her his true colors. Also the accusations they have against him didn't help to inspire good impressions. The Duke didn't do any physical harm but she knew she has to be cautious. One more thing was the King's physician, the herbs he was purchasing were something dangerous. One dose from those herbs would be too hard to control.

Apparently, Master Osbert was purchasing Ashwaganda Root. This organic root would boost ones desire. It would require immediate attention and its effect was devilish on females. These roots were rare in Solskinn and could only be harvest in the eastern part of the world. There's no wonder why they were so expensive.

"Hey," arms were encircled around Elsa's waist. "Good morning."

Elsa turned around and peck Anna's lips. "Good morning, love." she smiled.

"You're up and still early." Anna said.

"Hmm, couldn't sleep. You too, you're up early."

"Bed is cold without you."

Elsa chuckled at the irony. She led her princess back to bed. "Come let's catch few more hours of sleep." she cuddled her redhead lover. "Do you feel warm?"

Anna grinned and snuggled closer to Elsa. "Yes, thank you." she closed her eyes.

"Anything for you my dearest." Elsa closed her eyes as well.

Few hours later, the couple found themselves in the garden with their friends, namely, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, Aurora, and Merida. They were having a sudden picnic in the garden, the dining hall became the most avoided part of the castle since the Duke arrived. The princesses weren't fond of him. He was arrogant and his tactlessness had displeased a lot of dignitaries.

"Why was he here again?" Merida asked.

"No idea, he wasn't even invited." Anna stated. They were talking about the Duke.

"Me dad almost drove a sword through his gut when he said something about a bear king who was uncivilized like the title given to him ." Merida frowned.

"Oh he did not!" Aurora and Anna exclaimed.

"Oh he did. Mum did her best and even Uncle Magnus to restrained him from impaling that short stack." the curly redhead drank her wine. "Anyway, me parents made sure to close our dealings with the Duke of Weaseltown."

The ladies giggled at the name.

"Elsa, from what I know, Weselton was part of Arendelle before, right?" Esmeralda asked as she opened another bottle of wine and took Anna's cup to re-fill it.

"Yes it was, until our relatives had usurped the throne, it was awarded by Oswald to the his loyal knight, and became Duke of Weselton." Elsa explained.

Esmeralda handed the cup to Anna.

"Thanks." Anna was about to take a sip but she placed her cup in down when she saw a figure behind the hedge. She blinked for few times to make sure what she saw was real but when she did, the figure disappeared.

"What's wrong lass?" Merida asked in concern.

"Nothing," Anna assured her.

They talked about the nobles inside the castle and soon enough, their conversation topic changed into the most private of all conversations.

"Has anyone here did it yet?" Esmeralda shamelessly asked while sporting a suggestive smile. Her question earned different reactions. Anna furiously blushed, Rapunzel looked away shyly, Merida cringed in distaste while Elsa, poor Elsa, choked herself with the strawberry she was eating.

Anna's immediate response was give her cup of wine to her lover. Which was a sweet gesture. However, Esmeralda raised her hand to stop Anna from doing so but it was too late. The raven haired beauty stayed silent and let Elsa drink almost half of the cup.

Esmeralda sighed.

A couple of minutes later Elsa felt hot all of a sudden, she shed off her jacket, earning looks from her friends and lover. Elsa doesn't know what was happening to her, she was feverish and..bothered.

 _Why do I feel feverish?_ Elsa asked herself.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna worriedly asked. She reached for Elsa's cheek and it was unusually warm.

"I'm fine," Elsa responded and stared at Anna. Her urge of kissing her lover was intense, she shook that idea out of her head.

Anna, on the other hand, was staring straight to Elsa's eyes. Her own teal orbs widened when she saw the familiar glowing eyes of Elsa.

 _What in Valhalla's name happened to her?_

She observed Elsa, her face was flushed and her breathing was labored and she was fidgety just like what happened to Aurora days ago! Wait what?

"Anna, can I talk to you please, alone?" Elsa whispered to her ear.

Anna blushed on the way Elsa spoke. "Y-yeah," she stood up with Elsa and excused themselves. Their friends was looking at them in confusion except for one.

Elsa had led Anna inside the castle, they climbed the stairs then turned to one of the hallways in the second floor. Anna was confused because their trip inside the castle was quiet. Elsa had led her into one of the rooms.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. "What's wrong? And what are we doing in your old room?"

Elsa closed the door and froze the door lock.

"E-Elsa?"Anna was nervous.

Elsa turned around and her eyes were predatory as they glow. Without wasting any minute, she crashed her lips against Anna's, making them stumble down the bed.

Anna didn't have time to process everything and found herself being ravished by her lover.

"Mmh! Elmmmsa!" Anna didn't mind what Elsa was doing to her, she was protesting because she wanted to know what's going on. She was worried about Elsa. Her lover pinned her down on the bed before attacking her neck.

"Gods Elsa," Anna breathe. "Nghmmh Elsa what's ah!" her lover bit her neck.

Elsa pulled away abruptly and stared at her lover. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she was scared that she might have hurt her beloved redhead, who was panting below her.

"It's okay, Elsa. Please tell me what's wrong." Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks.

Elsa looked away and blushed. "I want you Anna, I suddenly had the urge to..uh to make love to you."

"What?" Anna gaped at her. Elsa was biting her lower lip and she felt so embarrassed for admiting what she wanted to do.

"After I drank the wine, I felt feverish and ...aroused." Elsa hid her glowing red face behind her hands.

"Feverish, aroused.." something in Anna's mind clicked. Aurora experienced the same thing, she was sitting beside her when that happened then they went to check for her in her room but she and Philip were quite busy.

"The wine." Anna realized. Elsa looked at her. "It was the wine, there's something in the wine."

Elsa listed down all the symptoms. "Feverish, aroused and labored breathing." she gasped. "It can't be...Ashwaganda root." she muttered.

"Ashwhat now?"

"It was the same herb Master Osbert bought in town. This herb can be turn into powder or have it essence extracted, it is use to have a person feel the unsatiable desire to make love," Anna just stared as Elsa explained. Elsa used her powers to cool herself down.

"Wait, you drank from my cup, does that means it meant for me?"

"Who could've put it there?"

The lovers stared at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Esmeralda."

* * *

 **Thank you so much!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer!**

 **You all touched me by your words, thank you so much for your encouragement. All of you are right. You all have my million thanks!**

 **I am so thankful to have readers like you all. I never been so happy while reading your reviews. Thank you so much for the continuous support.**

 **Now I am giving you this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Anna was not feeling well, she was feeling nauseous ever since she woke up. Elsa was there by her side all morning, they asked a servant to serve their breakfast in their room since Anna wasn't able to walk without a stumbling.

They just lied on their bed until her nausea abated, but after that she felt her stomach turned upside down and threw up all its contents. Thankfully, Elsa managed to find a silver pot nearby for Anna to use. She quickly made a single snowflake and let it float outside their room, as she rubbed the back of her lover.

"Gods, Anna what happened to you?" Elsa worriedly asked.

"I don't know, maybe because of the food I ate last night."

Elsa scowled, she saw how pale Anna was. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am-" Anna once again emptied her stomach.

Elsa doesn't know that to do, since she rarely got sick. "You are not fine,"

A knock came. "Kristoff? Is that you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"Come in." Elsa instructed.

"Good morn- What happened?" he asked worriedly as he observed the frost all over the room.

"I don't know, she's like this all morning." Elsa was panicking. "I need you to get her physician, make haste!" Elsa ordered.

"Of course, right away." Kristoff left in haste. Elsa hawed the frost in room.

Elsa poured a glass of water and handed it to Anna. Anna emptied the glass then Elsa assisted her to lie down. Few moments later, Master Osbert entered the room.

"Master Osbert?" Elsa didn't expect the King's physician to enter.

"Princess Anna's physician is out in town at the moment. What do we have here?" he asked.

"She said she was feeling nauseous and threw up for a couple of times."

"I see," the physician had asked Anna questions about what she ate and how was she feeling. He also checked if she has a fever, "It's nothing serious, but I won't take any chances, I'll make Princess Anna a tonic that would relieve her dizziness and I advice that she should increase her water intake since she's expelling generous amount of it by means of sweating and throwing up. If she kept on throwing up after taking the tonic, call for me immediately. I'll be in the infirmary."

Elsa nodded and thanked the physician, but before Master Osbert dismissed himself. Anna spoke.

"Please don't tell my father and brother about this."

"But Princess-" Master Osbert said in protest.

"Please Master Osbert, I don't want them to worry. Elsa will be with me all day."

"Of course I will," Elsa held her hand and smiled.

"Very well, but I'll tell them when the situation calls for it."

"Of course." Anna gave him a weak smile.

They were left alone, Elsa was cuddling with her lover, comforting her in anyway she could. They were silent but Elsa had striked a conversation.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna nuzzled at Elsa's neck.

"Are we still going to talk to Esmé or just let it go?" Elsa asked.

"Of course we should talk to her. I mean I want to know the reason why she did that. That sly woman didn't turn up for dinner last night."

"I am curious too but with your current state, I think we should ask her when you're better." Elsa caressed Anna's cheek. "What do you say?"

Anna hummed in response.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"A yes." Anna received a peck on the lips, and it made her smile. "By the way, when you were under the influence of that herb thing, your eyes glowed, just like how your ice glowed. So bright, so beautiful."

"What?" Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hnn really, are you aware of that?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I am not. I don't even know ..." she trailed of.

"I've seen it many times, I kept on forgetting to tell you." Anna hugged Elsa's waist.

"When?"

Anna had told Elsa about the time they first made love and other times they did it. Anna had observed how Elsa's emotion affected her powers, whenever the platinum blonde was agitated, jealous and any other strong emotion, there's always a change in temperature in the room and worst, frost and icicles. At first she thought Elsa's eyes only glow whenever they made love but she was sure she saw Elsa's eyes like that back when she witnessed Elsa's magic back in Gadleigh, long before they became a couple. That made her conclude Elsa's power was greatly influenced by her emotion.

"I wasn't aware.. but I do know my power gets out of control whenever I am upset and j-jealous." Elsa looked away shyly.

Anna grinned at the cute sight. "No need to be shy about being jealous." she kissed Elsa's chin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's.

The couple were interrupted by Master Osbert, who returned to give them Anna's tonic. Elsa had to persuade Anna into taking the tonic since her princess and medicines were not best of friends. Master Osbert left the couple but not before giving them instructions.

"Please Anna be a good girl and drink this tonic." Elsa pleaded.

"No."

"Anna don't make me force you to drink this." Elsa sternly said.

Anna found Elsa's change of tone... sexy, she blushed and nodded obediently. She drank her tonic but she regretted it when the bitterness spread in her mouth. She drank water to rinse her mouth from the vile taste.

Elsa smiled brightly at her lover. "Good girl." she cupped her lover's face and smashed her lips on her lover's lips.

"Mmh," Anna responded with such vigor. "I mmmiss kissingmm you." she said in between kisses.

Elsa pulled away and giggled. "We just kissed last night,"

"That maybe true but we didn't kiss this morning," Anna reasoned. "Now make it up to me," and Elsa did indulge her lover.

Few hours later Anna felt better. On the other hand, Elsa was worried, she tried to dissuade Anna from looking for Esmeralda but she insisted she was feeling better already. Elsa just sighed in defeat. So both of them where looking for the raven haired woman in the castle, thankfully they ran into a raven haired servant with a mole on her left cheek and gave them the direction where Esmeralsa was. Anna was in deep thought because it was the first time she saw the servant, Anna was sure she knew all the servants in their castle but a moment later she shrugged it off, thinking her father might have hired additional servants. The couple found Esmeralda in the kitchen talking to the servants who were having their break.

"Your Highnesses," the servants curtsied, Esmeralda smiled at them.

"What does the love birds doing here?" Esmeralda chirped.

"These love birds would like to talk to you." Anna started. The three of them went out the empty hallway and talked.

"Please tell us why did you do that." Elsa went straight to the point, while Anna stared at Elsa in amazement on how straight forward she could be.

"Do what?" Esmeralda replied, as if she doesn't know what Elsa meant.

"Esmé why did you lace my wine with that herb?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Esmeralda coolly responded while fiddling with the tips of her hair.

The couple realized they won't be able to make Esmeralda talk.

"Esmé please tell us why? We just want to know." Elsa pleaded. "I swore in my ancestors' names that we won't say a word about it to anyone."

Esmeralda was staring at them with serious face. "Laced your wine with what? Anna are you accusing me of something?" she sound offended.

"No, well..." Anna doesn't know how to answer. "..but why do I get the feeling like you're protecting someone."

Esmeralda's eyebrow raised and crossed her arms.

Anna stared at Esmeralda for a moment. Thinking who could possibly ordered Esmeralda in to do such task. If it's Hans, which was unlikely since he was so protective of her, if it's her friends then they didn't do a good job on doing so because Aurora herself became the first victim. If it's her father...her father. From what she could remember, Oaken was asked by her father to make alcoholic chocolates just for the ball and it was Esmeralda who offered those to her that night. It was also Esmeralda who re-filled her at their picnic, though she doesn't know how Aurora ended up being a victim.

"It's Papa isn't?"

Esmeralda's blood ran cold. She was asking herself if she slipped up while talking to them, she doesn't know how Anna made it into that conclusion.

"Uncle Magnus? Are you saying I am protecting Uncle from this? Whatever it is."

"Just a feeling." Anna dismissed.

"What? Your father asked Esmeralda to lace your wine with that passion herb?" Elsa's gaze was on Anna.

"I think so, but unfortunately you drank my wine and got under its influence." Anna explained and turned her attention to Esmeralda. "Elsa was all over me, not that I am complaining, but still she was not herself." she kept her face straight to prevent her from blushing but it didn't work.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" the three of them whipped their heads on the direction of the voice. Elsa gasped in surprised. Queen Idunn was sporting a curious face. All of them were mortified, especially Esmeralda.

* * *

King Magnus was in his study reading couple of papers that required his attention. All of them were regarding the line of succession. Of course, Hans would be next in line then Anna, unless Hans and Carina produce an heir. The Solskinnian dynasty was secured by his two children. He would love to see his grandchildren grow up and would want to teach them, whatever they needed to know, himself.

There was a knock on the door, he gave permission for the person to enter. King Agdar entered just to asked for the progress of their investigation.

"It's slow and we couldn't pinpoint anyone yet." King Magnus sighed.

"I would be hard since we are putting a show of some sorts. The wedding became a great distraction for everyone. When we came here we didn't think it will lead us to this." King Agdar took seat.

"Yes, we all thought everything would go smoothly, but thanks to Count Selberg's actions, the things from the past came to light."

"Indeed." King Agdar responded. "Any progress from her?"

King Magnus smiled. "Yes, I think so. She's getting on something but didn't tell me anything at the moment. I am sure whatever she's looking for it would be a great help for us."

"Elsa would do anything to help." King Agdar has a proud smile plastered on his lips.

King Magnus smiled. "When Hans told me he enlisted her in our search, I was quite surprised, he has explained that no one would suspect her of anything, since it won't be out of ordinary to see her in the library."

"That's true, but...have you told your daughter yet?" King Agdar asked.

King Magnus sighed and shook his head.

"How come? She's with Elsa all day and I am sure sooner or later she would go suspicious and would start asking questions." King Agdar explained.

King Magnus massaged his temples. "I don't want her to get involve in this since we don't know who we are up against."

"Isn't that enough reason to tell her? Because you like it or not, she's involved since she's Adrianna's daughter. If you would tell her then wouldn't be easy for us to make our move?"

King Magnus was pondering. His best friend had a point, Elsa would be able to work without worrying about Anna.

"And since they are always together, no one would take note of it." King Agdar further explained.

"You're right." King Magnus sighed in defeat. "I'll tell her soon after I finish this papers." They were silent for a while.

" _Mother please calm down,"_

 _"I am calm, no need to worry."_

Both Kings heard a muffled voices just outside the door. And the said door burst open revealing a _slightly_ livid Queen Idunn, and behind her was Elsa and Anna tried to talk her out of whatever she was planning to do.

"Dear? What are you doing here?" King Agdar asked his wife.

"My dear children, would you be so kind and close the doors?" she ignore her husband's question.

The two princesses did what she asked. "Mother, I think Anna and I should go." Elsa suggested but Queen Idunn gave a sickly sweet smile, that made the ice wielding princess shiver. "On second thoughts, Anna and I will just sit next to Papa." The princesses sat next to King Agdar.

Anna, on the other hand was silent and her hands were shaking, she never thought talking to Esmeralda would turn out like this. "Elsa I'm s-scared." Anna whispered to her Elsa. Elsa grasped her lover's and it helped Anna to calm her nerves.

The Queen was standing in the middle of the room, oozing with elegance and dark aura at the same time. Her hands were on her sides.

"Is there anything you want to say?" King Magnus asked with such confidence but in truth he was sweating buckets. The last time Idunn was like this when she thought Magnus was seeing another woman behind Adrianna's back, but it was all misunderstanding.

"There's one." Queen Idunn started. "One question."

"By all means, ask it."

Queen Idunn placed a black velvet pouch on King Magnu's desk. "Do you know what's inside that pouch?"

The oblivious King only furrowed his eyebrows and went to open the pouch. "Powder?"

"Right...an aphrodisiac power to be exact." her blue eyes was staring him down.

King Magnus paled and had his eyes widened.

"Ah now I think you know why I am here."

"Look Idunn I didn-"

"I mean no disrespect, _Your Majesty_." Queen Idunn hissed. "But finding out that my own daughter was drugged by this abominable substance, I think you would understand why I am acting like this."

"Wait, Elsa was what?!" King Agdar looked at his best friend in shocked.

"You heard me right, she was drugged, thanks to your best friend here." she answered without tearing her gaze to the Solskinnian monarch. "I overheard their conversation with Esmeralda. Your daughter and mine had confronted the Countess regarding the herb."

"I-Idunn it w-was meant for A-," King Magnus explained.

"I am well aware who it was meant to, but it was my daughter who accidentally took it by drinking Anna's wine. Esmeralda confessed everything, it was tough to extract information but being a monarch gave me an advantage." Queen Idunn crossed her arms. "Even if it was meant for your daughter, don't you think it's dangerous to be under its influence since there are a lot of guests here in the castle? They are consenting adults, just let the nature take its course" she sighed. "What were you thinking?" she added.

"You see..." King Magnus trailed off while his gaze landed on King Agdar, who shook his head a bit, before shifting back to the Queen. "I was just.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." he sighed.

The other occupants of the room took the Queen'a sigh as a sign that she calmed down.

"I do not know what's your real intention for doing that, but please Magnus, they are doing just fine on their own, a frozen door would atest to that."

The couple in question gasped and blushed like a ripe tomato. King Agdar stared at his daughter before blinking for few times.

"Don't sound so surprise, I know what's going on between you two. I knew sooner or later, both of you would go to that road. And Elsa's power gave me a clue plus some ungodly noises in an ungodly hour."

Anna and Elsa looked down and refused to meet the gazez of their parents.

"If only you both could have a child of your own, I wouldn't be surprise if one of you would get pregnant sooner or later."

"Mother!" Elsa chastised and her face was redder than before. Anna looked at her lover in confusion. Does Elsa know something she doesn't?

"Anyway, just don't use any kind of things to my darlings and we won't have any problem." the Queen sighed for the last time and left the study room, leaving fathers and daughters inside.

All of them were silent as if the place was desolate. King Magnus who was still thanking the gods above that he was saved from the Queen's wrath and King Agdar barely managed to avoid her wrath. Truthfully, when King Magnus gazed at him, he was sure his wife would turn her attention to him, but thank goodness she didn't. While the princesses' faces were red because Queen Idunn had disclosed their activities just to prove her point, not to mention they weren't able to protest while the Queen was in that state.

They all sighed.

* * *

Somewhere in Solskinn.

"Let me go!" a man pleaded, his arms and feet were tied up in a stool, for days now. His abductors glared at him before giving him a wicked smile. A man burly man who used a hook for a hand went towards him. The burly man took a stool and sat in front of the poor man. "I am a royal guard! This is treason! Traitors!"

"Be quiet! We'll release you when...we feel like it" the abductor chuckled. "..or maybe we could flayed you and hang your skin in our vessel." he stared at the guard. "And also we are not traitors, we are just egotistically optimistic." he laughed.

Fear was evident on the soldier's eyes, he feared that he won't be able to see daylight.

"Oh the royal guard of Solskinn suddenly went mute. Wait, what was your name again?" the abductor thought for a moment. "Was it Ranger? Rhino?"

"Roger," slurred the co-conspirator who was obviously drunk near the table.

"Ah yes, Roger." the abductor used the side of his hook to lift the man's chin. "Just shut your mouth and we won't have any problem or much better if we gag you" he signaled his co-conspirators to gagged their prisoner. The abductor went back to their table to continue their gambling and drinking.

The royal guard looked around the vessel for an escaped when he noticed a slender figure who was dressed like a servant,a castle servant to be exact, tied up on the floorboards with a cloth that covered her mouth. The raven haired woman was unconscious. It seemed the abductors were orchestrating something that would harm to the royal family.

* * *

In one of the castle rooms.

The Duke of Weselton was staring down out of the window, observing the people outside. He couldn't accept the fact that his son was rejected by some mere girl. He gritted his teeth, he wanted to have Arendelle for himself, he planned to have Elsa sign the Crown Matrimonial. A Crown Matrimonial, it's a document used by the consorts to have equal power like legitimate monarch. If the Duke's son married Elsa, he would just be King consort, no power, no control over the kingdom. But if Elsa signed the crown matrimonial, the Duke's son would be King not only in name, he would have full control of the kingdom and when Elsa die without an heir, he wouldn't be removed as King, in fact his offspring from another woman would be named heir and his bloodline would rule Arendelle, Olaf and the other Arendellian candidates for the throne would be disinherited. The Duke had plan to assassinate Elsa and have his son become the sole ruler of Arendelle if ever Elsa would sign the the crown matrimonial...or maybe he could force her to sign it.

But the Duke has one tiny problem. Anna.

The Solskinnian princess must be removed out of the equation in order for his plans to fall into place. The raven haired servant with a mole on her left cheek walked in without knocking. The Duke knew who just came in.

"Any information?" he asked without turning around.

"The Princess of Solskinn is always with the Princess of Arendelle. I couldn't make my move. I apologized, Your Grace."

The Duke turned around and looked at servant. "I was told you are the best assassin in Weselton or they were wrong."

The servant's head was hung low, "I did put the of the poison you gave me but a servant knocked me over and spilled all the food."

The Duke's face went dark. "Is there anything left, did you put it all?" his voice rose.

The servant stammered. "N-no, Your Grace put it all and-"

"Imbecile! Your wasted it! Do you know how much does it cost?!" the servant cowered in fear. "It's the finest poison in the Southern Isles that could kill a person in seconds with a single drop!" his face was red in rage.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, forgive me!"

The Duke bellowed. "If that redhead princess is still alive before the wedding, I will have your head! Look for another lethal poison and get out of my sight!" the servant didn't need to be told twice and scurried out of the room, leaving the raging old man inside

At late in the afternoon.

King Magnus, King Agdar, Queen Idunn, Hans and Elsa were inside a hidden room beneath the castle. It was dark and damp, only candles were used to illuminate the room, this room was their only available rendezvous point at the moment since the council room was a risky place to discuss such delicate matters. There was a stone table at the center and high-backed chairs that could be used.

"Elsa, first of all, I am sorry for causing such trouble to do for doing such ...thing." King Magnus couldn't meet Queen Idunn's eyes, not yet, at the moment. The Arendellian Queen was still glaring at him across the table.

"It's fine, Your Majesty." Elsa politely replied with a smile.

Hans, on the other hand has no idea what they were talking about but the way Queen Idunn glared at his father could mean it was something big. To avoid the Queen's wrath, he just stayed silent.

"Anyway, any recent information regarding the matter?" King Magnus asked.

Hans spoke first. "I have a couple of names on my list." The monarchs nodded. "Prince Fernan, Duke of Weselton, and Count Selberg..." Hans trailed of. "There was someone I didn't manage to name, one of my spies told me he saw a hooded figure one night and disappeared into the night. He was sure it came from the King's deputy's office.

"That was me." four pair of eyes landed on Elsa when she spoke.

"What were you doing in my deputy's office so late at night? I already gave you my permission to access it back when we last spoken in the library." King Magnus asked.

"That's true, but going in the deputy's office in broad daylight and as a princess would get some unwanted attention, because as a Princess of Arendelle I had no reason to access those records. I couldn't risk my cover." All of them agreed to Elsa's reasoning, he father has a proud smile on his lips. "Also there's something I wanted to ask."

"What is it my dear?" King Magnus asked.

"Who is Master Reigar?"

"He was my royal physician before Master Osbert." King Magnus answered.

"How did he die?" she asked again.

"When Master Osbert examined him, he was poisoned in his office.

"How close he was to Count Frollo?"

King Magnus told them how Master Reigar and the Count worked together to reveal who were the mastermind in the Queen's murder. Elsa figured much that both men were going after the culprits given how close the dates of their deaths. If the perpetrator had the physician murdered that means the physician knew a lot and needed to be silenced before any word was spoken that would lead to the culprit.

"Is there anyone who knew Master Reigar more than than anyone else?" Hans suddenly asked as if he already knew what was going on in Elsa's mind.

"That would be Master Osbert since they studied medicine at the same time and they were great friends."

"I see." Elsa met Hans' eyes and nodded in understanding.

"So going back to the names I mentioned." the others nodded for him to continue. "Prince Fernan kept on saying how Anna resemble my mother when I don't have any memory of him visiting us prior mother's death."

"That's indeed suspicious. I had visited Spain but Adrianna was not accompanying me." King Magnus explained.

"Duke of Weselton, his unwanted presence in the castle would raise any suspicions especially the way he behave." Hans explained. Elsa on the other hand, she recalled the things he told her. She debated whether tell Hans or not, knowing he was so protective of his sister and she doesn't know how he would react if she told him about another engagement proposal from the Duke. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but she closed her mouth again.

"Is there something you want to tell us Elsa dear?" Queen Idunn asked in concern.

All eyes were on Elsa, she took a deep breath and told them about the Duke's displeasure on her current betrothal. Hans' eyes darkened at every word he heard. His knuckles turned white and his jaw flexed in displeasure. "The nerve of him! How could he insinuate something like that!. Uncle did you agree with this proposal?" the question was directed to King Agdar.

"I didn't and absolutely won't agree into it. Elsa's happiness is our priority and her happiness is your sister."

"I won't ever leave Anna, no matter what happen." Elsa said conviction.

"Have you told Anna about this?" Hans asked.

Elsa shook her head and said. "I will tell her before it will cause another misunderstanding between us." she didn't want to be part from Anna like what happened before.

Hans agreed then proceeded on his list. "Count Selberg, for obvious reasons." he was in deep thought for a moment. "...but how did he know that?" he asked himself out loud.

"About what, son?" King Magnus asked.

"Nothing. I would look into more to it before another word will be spoken." Hans' mind was running wild to his conclusion.

 _No that's impossible, how can it be him? What are his motives to murder a Queen?_

Unknown to him, Elsa was looking at him with such curiosity. She wanted to know what Hans was thinking.

"I think that would be all for today. Please excuse me father,Uncle, Aunt, Elsa I still have things to do." Hans stated as he rose from his seat then bowed to the other royals. Once he was out, Magnus turned his attention to Elsa.

"My dear, you have my permission to tell Anna about what we are doing. I know it's hard hiding things from her. For her safety and yours as well." King Magnus said. King Agdar smiled at his daughter.

"I'll protect your daughter with my life."

Elsa's parents were so proud of their daughter.

That evening Master Osbert went to check up on the princess' condition, he was glad to know that Anna was feeling well. He gave her vials tonic in case she throw up again. Anna and Elsa thanked the physician and was about to went on his way when he was halted by Elsa.

"May I speak to you in private?"

"Elsa is there something wrong?" Anna worriedly asked. Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong, I'll be back okay?" she kissed Anna's forehead.

About half an hour, Elsa came back and hugged her beloved from behind. "I missed you."

Anna giggled. "I missed you too." she turn around. "What did you talk about?" Anna asked though she knew Elsa wouldn't tell her. The latter knew it was the perfect time to tell her.

"Anna, please sit with me." Anna became worried. Both of them sat on their bed with Elsa's hand interlaced with Anna's own. "Maybe you are wondering why I was in the library these past days and I would excuse myself and be gone for a long time and also your father would ask you to go somewhere to do something."

Now that Elsa mentioned it, Anna wondered why and sometimes she noticed Elsa and Hans would exchange mysterious glances. "You are not breaking our engagement right?" she asked carefully.

"What?! No. Of course not!" Elsa hastily answered. "I told you I won't ever leave you." she caressed her lover's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna answered with a smile. "Please tell me the reason why you are in the library for days."

"I am doing an investigation."

"Investigation on what?" Anna's eyebrows were furrowed. Her beloved took a deep breath and spoke.

"On your mother's death."

Anna's face became grim and her eyes were brimming with tears. "Mother's d-death?" Elsa nodded. Her lover wiped the tears off her cheeks and held her close.

"Your brother asked me to join their search for the mastermind. We all believed that the person who's behind your mother's demise is with us here in the castle. The reason why your brother asked me to because they wouldn't suspect a foreign princess to interfere with the your family's personal affairs. I was in the library to read further on the cause of your mother's death. I was told she was poisoned but they didn't know what kind of poison that killed her. I studied different herbs just to pinpoint what type and where did that poison came from. I went through different medical records from your father's physician, who was also your mother's physician, but they weren't enough. All of the records were missing after her death. Whoever ordered Baron Robert to do the deed, he or she made sure that no traces of evidence can be found." Elsa explained. Her lover was sobbing on her chest. Elsa waited for Anna to calm down and when she did, Elsa kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you no matter what...even if I have to sacrifice my own life for you."

"And I will do the same for you Elsa. I love you."

"And I you."

They settled themselves on their bed and cuddled. "I want to join the search." Anna declared.

"My love, I don't think your father would allow you."

"Why not? Don't you think us being together would lessen the suspicions on what we are doing?"

Anna has a point.

"I'll do my best to convince your father and brother...and also there's something else." Elsa trailed of.

"I'm all ears." Anna smiled.

Elsa told her another secret that their parents wanted her to say to Anna. It was about the proposal of marriage for Elsa and the Duke's son. Anna feared Elsa would consider that proposal but she was assured by her lover and was determined to make her Queen of Arendelle without dispute.

* * *

The wedding of the couple was only few days away and the Duke was annoyed that he could still see redhead princess walking around the castle. He ordered his female assassin to do his bidding soon. The meals he was having with the other royals were perfect opportunity to execute his plan so no one would suspect him that he was the one who ordered it. At the moment they were having their afternoon tea in one of the castle's drawing room. Queen Idunn and Queen Arianna were there, King Magnus, Agdar and Frederik were there too. Also Anna, Elsa, and Aurora. Merida was with her parents and the princes were nowhere to be found.

The Duke saw the raven haired servant, they had a brief eye contact while the servant poured the tea on Anna's cup. The whole time, he watched the princess pick up her tea cup but not drinking from it. His patience were running thin but Elsa, of all people, told Anna drink her tea before it gets cold. He watched and waited then Anna suddenly dropped her cup. All of them were alarmed, especially Elsa.

"ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed when her lover's body went limp. She caught Anna just in time before she fall off the chaise lounge. "Anna! Look at me love! Please Anna!" she shook her lover as she cried.

The Duke just stood there looking at the scene in triump.

"Anna! My daughter! Who did this to you?"

"Anna don't leave me!" Elsa shouted. "Anna!"

 _Now there's no hindrance between my son and Arendelle's crown._

* * *

 **Another drama? Stay tuned on the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer!**

 **I've enjoyed reading your reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **First, I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter, I was doing something else haha XD**

 **Thank you for the continuous support really! Gosh I didn't expect that this story I am making could trigger such reactions and emotions! To be honest I really don't know how I came up with this story. Anyway, thank you so much!**

 **To those who are waiting for this, here it comes! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's been half an hour since Anna drank her tea. The people in the drawing room were asked to wait outside, aside from Elsa, Master Osbert and Master Svern did their best to help the princess.

Their parents were anxiously waiting for results. However the Duke was standing there with no emotion on his face, but whenever the royals would turn their attention to him he would flash his worried face. He stayed to avoid any suspicions from the royal family.

After an hour, King Magnus became restless at every seconds. He was pacing and worried to death. He doesn't know what happened to his daughter, he was afraid that Anna was being targeted by their unknown enemy. He then remembered Hans' words, he said Prince Fernan was always saying how Anna resembled Queen Adrianna. King Magnus paled at his realization. Selberg was pursuing Elsa to break his daughter's heart, and the letters they found in his house were similar to the letters from Marcus'. Selberg has connection to the murderer and possibly Anna's attacker, who was also possibly be Prince Fernan.

"Guards!" King Magnus shouted, in an instant there were four guards appeared. "Where are the princes?"

"They went hunting with Prince Hans, Your Majesty." the guard explained.

"Send someone to have them back here this instant!"

The guards trembled in fear. They never saw their King so agitated. "At once, Your Majesty." the four of them bowed and went on their way.

"Magnus calm down please." Queen Idunn touched his arm but she flinched when he roughly retracted his arm.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" he bellowed, all of the royals were taken aback, "MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE INSIDE THAT ROOM! I CAN'T LOSE HER OR ANY OF MY FAMILY!" he was staring down Queen Idunn. His best friend, King Agdar got in between him and Queen Idunn. King Agdar's protectiveness on his family kicked in.

"Magnus we know how you feel," King Agdar said in a soft tone.

"Do you now? I wouldn't know." King Magnus' words dripped with sarcasm. "I wouldn't know because your daughter's life is not in danger!"

King Agdar's eyes darkened. "What did you say?"

"Agdar please stop." Queen Idunn held her husband's arm.

"No Idunn!" he turned his attention to his best friend. "Don't you dare say I don't know how it feels! Our daughter suffered for 13 years! We've seen her suffer for 13 years! SHE ALMOST DIED JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T ALLOW HER TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER!" the reasons were all chucked out of the window, no one seemed cared about the sensitivity of the subject.

"I WAS PROTECTING MY DAUGHTER!"

"PROTECTING?! THEY COULD HAVE STARTED THEIR FRIENDSHIP AGAIN, BUT YOU SELFISHLY DECIDED FOR HER!-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" King Magnus launched a punch on King Agdar's face.

"AGDAR!" Queen Idunn was worried as her husband stumbled. King Agdar places his hand on his jaw, staining his white gloves with blood. While King Frederik was restraining King Magnus.

King Agdar wiped the blood on the corner of his lips and stared squarely at his best friend. "We all know how you feel...I thought I lost my daughter years ago, she was there but she acted like we didn't exist, like she doesn't exist. Seeing her like that killed us over and over everyday. If something happened to Anna, it's not only Anna who will be lost to us...Elsa would definitely follow her because she love her. Don't think you are the only one who has a daughter to worry about." he fixed his clothes and turned his back on his best friend. "Right now, Anna's survival is what holding the friendship of our kingdoms." he turned to his wife. "Wait for Elsa to come out and when she does, we'll go back in Arendelle immediately." He walked away.

"But Agdar don't make rash decisions!" Queen Idunn said.

"She's right brother. Just think about how your daughter's feelings." Queen Arianna reasoned out.

"My decision is final, end of discussion."

The remaining royals went silent, King Frederik and his wife comforted Queen Idunn, while King Magnus couldn't believe he just hit his best friend, the man who he considered a brother. The man who supported him when his wife died. Also Agdar was the father of Elsa. It was Elsa who saved Anna's life without knowing years ago. If it weren't for Elsa, Anna could've died young. He owed many things to the Arendellians, he owed them the life of his own child but they didn't ask for anything in return. King Magnus raked his hair using his fingers and closed his eyes. He was mad at himself for not being able to save his wife and putting his children in danger and for ruining his friendship to the Arendellians.

Few moments later at the other part of the castle. A short man was walking with his chest out and a malicious grin graced his face. He was pleased at the outcome, though he didn't even expected them to turn against each other, it was like a bonus reward for him. He wanted to talk to King Agdar the moment he left, the Duke thought he could take advantage of the situation especially now King Agdar was angry at King Magnus, maybe he could persuade him to consider his proposal.

He turned into one of the hallway and he saw King Agdar coming out from his room with clean gloves. The Duke then called out his attention.

"Your Majesty,"

"Your Grace," King Agdar acknowledge then turned his attention away and strode down the hall, with the Duke hot on his heels.

"If I my speak plainly, I just want to know if Elsa is still betrothed to Anna now that those things happened." _and the possibility of the death of the other._

"I will not associate myself with any Solskinnian ever again." King Agdar stated coldly.

The Duke smiled malevolently and said. "I am so sorry to hear that Your Majesty. I'll have you know that you still have Weselton." his tone was soft, but deep inside he wanted to celebrate. Poisoning the princess couldn't be more pleasing to him.

"Does your proposal still stands?" King Agdar asked.

The Duke did his best to restrain himself from jumping in victory. Everything was falling perfectly into place and it's only a matter of time when he would rule Arendelle.

"Of course Your Majesty." Both of them went back to the drawing room door. Everyone else' eyes were on both men.

"Where is she?" King Agdar asked his wife.

"She's not out yet..Agdar I am worried. What if she-" the regal Queen's voice cracked and she was held by her husband.

"I won't let anything bad happen to our daughter." King Agdar's voice softened.

Few moments later the door handle moved and a soft click followed. Master Osbert and Master Svern went out. All eyes were on them.

"How's Anna?!" King Magnus gripped the collar of Master Osbert's clothing. "Is she okay? Can I see her now?"

"Your Majesty.."

The other royals, like Aurora who just watched everything and she feared for her best friend's life, she couldn't say a word after witnessing the exchange of words between King Magnus and Agdar.

All of them held their breath.

"A princess Anna is.." the suspense was killing them.

"Just spit it out old man!" Aurora couldn't take it anymore. She was on the verge of tears and she didn't care her lack of manners.

"She's resting..." said the physician softly.

"What?! No! It can be true!" Aurora burst in tears.

The others paled and felt like their world crumbled. King Magnus knees gave in and looked at the floor blankly. He failed again..he failed to protect his family...his only daughter.

"Where's Elsa?" King Agdar asked as he comforted his wife.

"She's inside with the princess and wanted to be alone with her for a while."

The physicians looked at the royals weirdly. "Your Majesties?" Master Svern called out.

"I wanna to see my daughter." King Magnus demanded. He stood up and went to the door but blocked by the two physicians. "Let me pass!"

"Your Majesty Princess Anna is resting."

"I know! I want to see her for one last time!" King Magnus bellowed but halted when he realized what the physician said. "Wait what?"

"Princess Anna is fine, she's unconscious but fine. Princess Elsa is taking care of her. She just fainted."

King Magnus was speechless. His daughter was resting, she's fine, she's alive. "She's alive?! I thought she was poisoned after she drank her tea."

"That's what Princess Elsa told us the moment we went it. We checked her cup and the tea and there was no trace of poison, and to make sure, we observed her for a long time, it turns out she fainted because of stress."

King Magnus smiled and let out a sigh of relief as he wiped the tears on the corner of his eyes. Everyone was glad that no one was harmed...well aside from one.

"Thank the gods! I am glad that the Princess is alive. That scared us all." he dramatically placed his hand on his chest then fixed his small spectacles. "If you'll excuse me I should retire in my room."

"Of course, Your Grace." King Agdar stated.

The Duke excused himself and he was fuming once he was out of sight from the royals. He opened his door and slammed it back. His face was red and his eyes were murderous when she saw the figure standing near the open balcony door, it was his hired assassin.

The Duke stomped his feet as he walked. "You failed me again!" the servant backed up away from the Duke.

"I put the poison in the tea! I was sure Princess Anna took it!" the servant explained.

"But she was still alive! I told you to poison her! I paid a hefty sum for your service but you couldn't even kill an airhead gullible princess!" the Duke drew his sword , that was place on one of the tables, and pointed it to the raven haired servant. "You failed me!" the Duke was about to strike when he halted. "Though there was a positive result. King Agdar would most likely abandon the betrothal agreement between Solskinn and Arendelle. If that happens I'll hire another assassin, who is much skillful and would aim for what they were asked to do, unlike you." he lowered his sword. "When the time comes I'll be able to kill a Queen well unless I killed her parents first." he once again raised his sword and pointed it to the servant, "I spared your life for a couple of minutes but now you know my plans, I have no choice but to kill you." he doesn't really care about the assassin's life.

The servant took a few paces back.

"She's not the only one who knows now."

The Duke's attention was drawn by the figures who emerged from the opened balcony door. The raven haired beauty with a sword in hand, whose eyes filled with hate and has the desire to kill, and a burly blonde man with a sword in hand who was also livid at the things he heard.

The Duke's eyes widened. He was caught and he was sure having a melee combat with the Arendellian captain would lead him to defeat. He analyzed his options and saw the assassin he employed who already has a dagger in hand and who seemed opposed the newcomers. Well she was still part of the plan and it would be her end if these two royalist would tell a tale. The servant carefully went to the Duke's side.

"Even if you tried to kill me, I still want to live as a free woman and do as I please, let's settle our differences later." the servant's stance was cautious.

The Duke devised a plan that when the two meet their demise, he would immediately thrust his sword to the servant. He smirked. "For once I agree with you, now attack them!" he bellowed. The servant lunged towards Kristoff immediately blocked the captain's attack using one dagger. The Duke was impressed as he only watched the servant do all the work. The servant was fending off Esmeralda and Kristoff on her own.

"Kristoff, she's yours! I would face the old man myself."

Esmeralda blocked the servant's attack and pushed her forward so she could do her advance to the Duke. Esmeralda struck hard, almost sending the Duke on his rear, but the old man still had it in him. They parried each other's attack, Esmeralda switched their places making the Duke turn his back on Kristoff and the servant. Esmeralda did her best to drive the Duke back but the short stack kept on resisting.

On the other side of the room. Kristoff did the same, as if he knew what was going on in Esmeralda's mind. He drove the servant to the center of the room, he used his superiority in strength and muscle to push the slender but tough servant. Few moments later, the back of the servant was pressed against the Duke's. The villains were trapped in between. The servant lowered her body and bend her arms while blocking Kristoff's sword to gather enough force.

Surprisingly, Kristoff was pushed over and made him land on his back with a loud thud and breaking some fine vases in the process when the servant pushed him back.

"Kristoff!" Esmeralda called out.

"Ah it seems your partner is incompetent like you." the Duke smirked and blocked off Esmeralda's rage strikes. "How pathetic-"

He was cut off when he felt a cold blade under his chin, coming from behind.

"Then how pathetic is this?" said a female in a sickly sweet voice. "Drop your sword." she ordered. The Duke didn't think twice and dropped his sword.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the Duke demanded. Kristoff picked up the Duke's sword, just to be safe.

"What do you think it is?" asked the raven haired servant as she held the Duke's hands on his back.

The Duke watched Esmeralda fixed her hair and she smiled at him. "Phew, I worked up some sweat, a nice warm bath would be nice." she said as she pointed her sword towards the Duke.

"Your Highness, I'll take it from here." Kristoff stated as he bound the Duke's hands.

"Thanks Kris," said the raven haired servant. She stood next to Esmeralda and took off her raven haired wig, releasing her long golden locks. Her green eyes were staring at the Duke's red face. "This wig is really hot and itchy, now I don't need it."

"Y-you! You're the Princess of Corona!" the Duke was baffled at the revelation.

"Indeed I am, do you really think I would kill my cousin's lover?" Rapunzel's eyes were dark. She saw the Duke was about to say something, "How did I manage to switch our places? It wasn't easy I had to receive a long gash of wound on my back just to take her place. She was indeed an assassin, you made a great choice of choosing her. But good thing I am smart and I have a cousin who is equally smart as me, well maybe she's a bit smarter than me, just a bit. But ..." she trailed off. "..I am not as merciful as her," Rapunzel raised her right hand were the dagger was and swished it in lightning speed.

"Punz no!" Esmeralda was too late to stop the princess.

The Duke screamed in pain, Rapunzel gave him a permanent mark on his right cheek. The dagger was stained with blood.

The princess stared him blankly and spoke. "That's for trying to destroy our family. I'll make sure yours would be decimated. Each and everyone of them." she threatened and smiled at him innocently. "Just pray that the gods would be merciful to you if a certain prince would hear that you attempted to murder his sister. Oh that would be bad for you." she turned her attention to Esmeralda. "I'll just go and change, oh by the way." she turned to the Duke again. "Thank you for this." she procured the vial of poison he gave to the real assassin and waved it in front of him. The Duke recognized the vial of poison in Rapunzel's hand.

 _Flashback_

" _Take this and make sure you end Anna's life." the Duke handed the vial to the raven haired servant, who has a cold aura emanating from her._

" _If I finish this, make sure I'll have safe passage out of Solskinn."_

" _Yes, just like what we had agreed upon, after you finish your job in the cleanest way possible."_

" _Good."_

 _Unknown to them there was a brunette servant who was just outside the Duke's room and heard everything they talked about. And that servant was Rapunzel in her daily charade. She was asked by Elsa to continue her charade, it was a perfect plan to execute their investigation unnoticed, but as long as Rapunzel agreed. Rapunzel was so enthusiastic on the idea so she didn't think twice and said yes. Elsa was the one who planned it all because she felt there was something sinister about the Duke._

 _After Rapunzel heard the conversation, she devised a plan on how she'll have the poison. She observed the new raven haired servant but when the latter was about to execute her plan, that's when Rapunzel intervened. Rapunzel already expected that the assassin was skilled but she still underestimated her opponent's skills. Kitchen knives were used in their battle in which Rapunzel gained a long gash on her back while the assassin was incapacitated after Rapunzel inflicted damage on both of her legs. Rapunzel managed to get the poison and have the assassin knocked out cold with some help and sent somewhere far in the castle._

 _At Elsa's old room, that's were they met._

" _Elsa you're right. Old short stack was planning something really evil." Rapunzel placed the vial on Elsa's table. "It's poison, he's trying to used it to.." Rapunzel trailed off. "To Anna."_

 _Elsa was starting at her intently and gasped when she heard her cousin's answer._

" _To Anna?!" frost covered the room in a flash. "Why?"_

" _That's what I have to yet to uncover. What are we gonna to do him?" Rapunzel asked._

" _Nothing...for now..we need to figure this one out. We can't just arrest him without any evidence of his treachery."_

" _I have the assassin." Rapunzel stated, earning a questioning look from Elsa. "She's alive and we can use her as witness."_

" _I was thinking the same thing. By the way you weren't hurt right?" Elsa observed her cousin and she was in her usual cheery behaviour._

" _We had a small fight and she managed to slashed my back, oh don't worry about it Elsie." Rapunzel leaned in near Elsa's ear. "Having a magic healing hair can be useful most of the times."_

" _But Punz, I can't risk your safety. I'll just do the next step on my own." Elsa declared._

" _Oh no you don't! Everything is perfect, all we need is a little distraction and then boom! He's caught!"_

" _What kind of distraction" Elsa was in deep thought then jerked her head up. "I think I have one, though I need more people."_

 _End of flashback_

"I'm make sure you'll pay for this." the Duke glared at Rapunzel.

"No, I'll make sure you'll pay for this." retorted by Rapunzel, she smiled one last time and turned away.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda never thought that the high spirited and cheerful Coronan princess could be scary and she felt like she didn't even knew the Rapunzel she witnessed. It was a total opposite of her personality. She didn't expect it at all but thanks to her, the one who tried to poison her little Anna was apprehended, the only King's word was needed to execute him. Kristoff and Esmeralda met with Phoebus and dragged him so they could present him to the King.

* * *

Drawing room after Master Osbert and Master Svern went out.

Anna opened her eyes and stared at Elsa, who was kneeling on the floor next to her. "Did they buy it? And I think I heard our fathers outside."

"Yes I think so. I honestly don't know what happened. But I hope it's for our advantage." Elsa smiled and caressed Anna's face before placing a kiss on her lips.

Anna still couldn't believe what the Duke planned for her. Sure he was devilishly annoying, rude, conceited not to mention greedy, but it never cross her mind that she would be his target. She doesn't know what was her part for his plan. For as long as she could remember, she done nothing to offend him and she never talked to him before. It surprised her when Elsa told her about her impending assassination. How did Elsa knew about all this?

Anna sat up properly and was in deep thought, she didn't notice Elsa sat next to her.

"Elsa I'm scared." said Anna, her lover held her close.

"I'm here Anna, I'll protect you."

"I know Elsa...I just couldn't understand why he was targeting me."

Elsa took a deep breath and spoke. "I have an inkling...he was displeased when he learned about our engagement."

"So it's about our engagement?" Anna asked.

"Yes and there's more to that." another voice spoke up. The newcomer came from of the secret passages that was connected to the drawing room.

"Punz!" Elsa stood up and hugged her cousin. "I'm glad you're safe. Where is he?"

"He's already in custody." Rapunzel hugged back. "As I was saying there's more than what meets the eye." they broke the hug, "Apparently short stack wanted to usurp your throne, he would use his son as his pawn."

"His marriage proposal..." Elsa trailed of.

"Yes, once you and his son are married, he would assassinate your parents and when you ascend, he will do the same to you after." Rapunzel explained.

"And he wanted Anna out of the way to ensure that I would choose his son when Anna is gone." Elsa had placed all the puzzle in place, her hands were covered with frost. She as livid and wanted to end the Duke's life, he attempted to kill the love of her life. Without knowing, the room was already covered with thick snow and ice.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, it helped Elsa to snapped on her stupor. "My love please calm down, I am not harmed thanks to you and the others. You had ensured my life is safe. I am safe." Anna held her lover tightly.

Slowly that snow and ice thawed. Elsa just held her lover close. "I love you."

"I love you too Elsa." Anna smiled.

They were startled when the door came busting open with a panting Hans and their parents were there as well. The royal physician weren't able to stop the worried prince form entering. "What happened?! I demand to know what happened."

"Anna!" King Magnus went in and ran towards his daughter and held her close. "I thought I lost you..."

"You won't lose me Papa. Thanks to Elsa and the others I am safe." she whispered to her father's ear.

"What Elsa? What do they have anything to do with this?"

"We will explain later..privately." Anna whispered again.

Elsa went to her parents and hugged them. She was glad that they managed to apprehend the Duke and stopped him. She looked up with a smile but turned into a frown when she noticed her father's face. "Who did this father?" she gently caressed her fathers cheek.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear." King Agdar smiled softly to his daughter, he was touched when Elsa showed concern about him. "I can assume everything went exactly as planned?" he asked softly.

"It does."

"Annaaaaa!" the redhead's friends hand engulfed her with a hug and they cried because she were happy that their friend was safe, especially Aurora and Merida, who arrived with the other princesses.

Elsa just watched them with a smile on her face.

* * *

Somewhere in Solskinn.

"Hey Hook, look at her, she's gaining consciousness." slurred the man.

The raven haired servant was trying to wriggle her out from the chains they used on her. She growled in anger.

"Nice try missy. I won't risk having you escape, not after what you did to our precious princess. Seeing her back bleeding was more than enough to end your life but you're lucky she need you alive." growled the man with a hook.

On the other side of the cabin, the Solskinnian soldier was confused on what he heard. He didn't know which princess they were talking about. But if these thugs were working for a certain princess then they aren't bad as they seem? He wasn't sure since he didn't know which they were working for.

"Let's stay here for a while and endure each other's company."

* * *

Back inside the castle.

After the commotion in the drawing room. The people involved had explained everything to the senior royals in King Magnus' study. The other royals, especially the princes weren't present, only the Solskinnians, Arendellians and Coronans were present. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel hatched a plot to uncover the Duke's secrets, with the help on King Agdar, Esmeralda and Kristoff. Everyone who weren't part of the plan were surprise that King Agdar didn't say anything, to his defense he just kept his word to his daughter and trusted her about the whole thing. Though his outburst was very much real. All he did was convince the Duke of changing his decision regarding Elsa's betrothal. While the Coronan monarchs were worried and couldn't be more proud of their daughter for helping their family and keeping the others safe. It really was a brave thing to do. Hans thanked Elsa profusely for saving his sister's life for the second time from her untimely death. Few moments later the Hallandians arrived and learned the Duke's treachery.

"Execution." Hans and his future father-in-law stated in unison.

"As much as I want to do that, we couldn't risk having a war against Weselton." Magnus stated.

"Father we have Corona, Halland, Southern Isles and Arendelle the others too on our side. We are hundred times powerful than the Duchy." Hans reasoned.

King Magnus gaze shifted to the Arendellians for a second before responding, he still felt bad for what he did against them. "That may be true but war would kill innocent people Hans. Think about the welfare of your own people. You're my heir and future king of Solskinn, there's one thing you should know. Never let your emotion control you or you'll lose control of everything. That's the hardest thing for any ruler to do."

"Then what should we do to him? We can't just let him go after what he had done." Hans was displeased with his father's way but he has point.

"I think I know what to do." Anna spoke up and smiled to Elsa. She sauntered towards her father and whispered. "Is it possible?"

King Magnus thought for a moment. "We shall see, but it's not entirely a bad idea." he smiled proudly at his daughter.

Royals and dignitaries were in the throne room, Hans was only hanging by a thread and if he snap, he might behead the short old man in front of them. He couldn't stand seeing the Duke alive and breathing, but seeing his bloodied cheek gave him satisfaction, he should thank whoever gave that to him. The other people murmured about the Duke's wound and were curious like Hans. It seemed the person responsible heard their hushed voices. Rapunzel winked at Esmeralda and Kristoff general direction as if telling them not to say a word about the encounter in the Duke's room. While the Arendellians were together on the other side of the throne room.

"Duke of Weselton, for the treasonous act you committed against the Royal family. I, Magnus seventh of my name, hereby sentenced you to death..." a series of gasped erupted in the room and the Duke paled while sweating profusely, but the King's next words had stunned everyone. "...however, my daughter would like to give you a choice."

Elsa shot Anna an incredulous like as if she was saying; _Are you out of your mind?!_ But the latter just smiled.

Anna stepped up and spoke in her regal tone. "A choice between your life and Weselton."

"What are you saying?" he hissed at her.

"You may live if you chose your life but the Duchy of Weselton should revert back to its legitimate owner, the King of Arendelle."

King Agdar and Elsa were equally surprised at Anna's words. Elsa didn't expect Anna to want such thing but for what reason? She doesn't know.

"Ha! Legitimate owner? The Duchy was given to us by the King of Arendelle!" he smirked.

"You mean the Usurper King of Arendelle, his claims to the throne was weak compare to the legitimate heirs." Anna stared at him coldly.

"Kill me all you want. I would never ever give Duchy back to the spawn of ice demons." his gaze landed to Elsa. But no one noticed it aside from Elsa and Anna.

Everyone in the room choked their scream of surprise when they saw the bright and cheerful Solskinnian Princess drew her father's sword with ease despite of its weight and grazed the Duke's arm on purpose. "I beg your pardon _Your Grace,_ I will not allow you to slander the royal family of Arendelle." the blood was seeping from the Duke's clothing. "I gave you a choice but you wasted it. I can execute you myself right here right now." Anna voice was cold and unforgiving. She offered him to save his own life but he wasted it and slandered Elsa's family and called them spawn of ice demons.

"Anna.." said Elsa and held Anna's wrist, "No, I don't want to sully your hands with is dirty blood. Please put the sword down."

"But Elsa.." Anna protested.

"You've done your part wonderfully, but he failed to do his." Anna lowered her father's sword and went back to her place and Elsa was with her.

"You had made your choice, then you will be publicly executed shortly after the wedding, along with three others." King Magnus said in Duke was placed in a high security cell and would wait for his demise.

* * *

 **Tada! I made it a bit bloody.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer!**

 **I know it's been weeks since I last updated. I've been watching a Colombian series with 188 episodes and doing some writing hehe.**

 **I honestly had a hard time to write this particular chapter for some reasons. Anyway, my apologies for keeping you waiting for weeks. I will do my best to update much sooner.**

 **Thank you for the people who reviewed and for your continuous support!**

 **I am also working on on a new Elsanna fanfic! I would start to post its chapters when I finish this fanfic.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"The Duke's greed had gone to the extremes. He was willing to kill an innocent person just to satiate his lust for power and wealth. Elsa's cleverness has saved your sister, I couldn't thank her enough. And I have to apologize to Agdar for being rash." King Magnus sighed.

"You're right father, without Elsa, Anna could've been killed. I wasn't wrong to trust her." Hans started to pace. "But if the Duke's goal was just to usurp Arendelle, then he has nothing to do with mother's death. He wouldn't gain anything from killing a Queen." he reasoned.

"Indeed. Then we only have two names on our list." King Magnus stated. "Your wedding is almost upon us. We have to work fast."

"Of course father, I'll compare notes with Anna and Elsa so we could know their progress."

The next morning, the couple were locked in the library, well they purposely locked the library so no one could disturb them from their research, they even stationed Kristoff outside the library door. He was strictly instructed -by Anna- not to let anyone enter, not even their parents.

Their search began by reading the letters and finding unusual things, other than the series of numbers, Elsa had even used cipher to read the possible hidden message of there's any but it was all for naught. If only they could crack the meaning behind the series of numbers, for sure it would lead them to the possible sender. Anna on the other hand did her best to help Elsa but she couldn't find anything. They were on it for hours already so Anna decided to have a little break. It all started by harmless teasing and turned into passionate love making.

"Hmm! Ah Anna! Oh!" Elsa moaned as she bit her lower lip, trying to muffle her moans. Her back was pressed against the flat surface of the desk,where they supposed to be searching for evidence but they were sidetracked at the moment. Her right leg was draped on Anna's shoulder,while her dress was bunched up to her waist.

"Shh keep it down," Anna whispered before going back inside Elsa's skirt. "Mmh.."

"You Ah! Think ngh I can keep quiet when ah..Oh Freyja!" Elsa resisted herself urge from fisting Anna's hair, afraid that she might freeze the woman who kept on lapping on her privates. She bit the sleeve of her blue jacket to keep her from moaning inside the desolate library. "What's gotten into ngh you?" Elsa moaned.

Anna looked over the flushed and sweaty Elsa, she licked her lips while caressing Elsa's bare thigh. "We've been busy and with all those things happened, I missed you."

"Anna we have to continue our search-ngh!" Elsa gasped as she felt Anna's tongue inside her. She arched her back as her lover continue to make love to her. Elsa kept on moaning and squirming under her lover's touch, she knew she wouldn't last longer. "Ahnna wait! Ah!" Elsa couldn't find anything she could hold on to so she shot an ice blast towards the ceiling as she came. Elsa was panting and sweating despite the coldness of the room. Her eyes slowly returned to their original state, her entire body was limp, the only thing she could do at the moment was to breathe.

Anna raised Elsa leg even more so she could place a litany of kisses on it. "You came hard." she suckled on Elsa's inner thigh. "That means I did a great job," Anna naughtily smirked, she pressed her body against Elsa's the kissed her softly.

"Hmm are you okay love?" Anna asked as she pulled away. She caressed Elsa's cheek.

"What do you think?" Elsa sarcastically asked.

"Elsa sarcasm doesn't suit a proper lady like yourself."

Both of them chuckled. Elsa caressed her lover's face. "Is this the reason why you were so adamant to have the doors lock?" she tilted her head to accommodate Anna's kisses on her neck.

"Why are you soooo mm clever?" Anna nipped Elsa's earlobe then a moan escaped from her luscious lips. "I really love that sound." Anna whispered.

"I know you do," Elsa whispered back, "Why don't you listen to yours?" before Anna could react, Elsa latched her lips on Anna's neck.

"Elsa! That's c-cheating!" Anna moaned, she bit her lower lip as she felt Elsa suckled on her supple skin.

"Is it?" Elsa licked the side of Anna's neck

"Hmmm..." a sensual hum escaped from Anna's lips.

Elsa sat up and fixed her dress without pulling away from her lover's neck and stood on the carpeted floor. "Anna," she whispered.

Few moments later Anna felt the cold frosty wall on her back. Elsa had pinned her against it while feasting on her neck as if it's the most delicious dessert she ever had. Once again Elsa's eyes flickered from her original icy blue to glowing icy blue. Elsa lifted Anna's thigh on her waist as she shifted her lips from Anna's neck to her throat.

A soft rumble emanates from Anna throat as she tilted her head backwards. "Ngh Elsa."

Elsa slid her hand from Anna's thigh to her inner thigh. She could feel Anna's warmth, she grazed Anna's flesh using her fingers.

Anna's knees went jell-o the moment Elsa had touched her. Her hands were wrapped around Elsa's neck. "Elsa -" she was cut off by her lover's eager lips then she lifted from the floor and her body was pressed against the concrete wall even more. She automatically wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist.

Elsa slipped her fingers in Anna's crevice and pleasured her in a way only she could ever make. Series of moans and grunts escaped her lover's lips. Both of them were flushed and sweaty. Elsa loved how Anna breathed her name, it sparked her desires once more.

"Elsa! Gods mmh!" Anna moaned over and over, all she could say was Elsa's name and calling out names of the gods in Valhalla. Elsa once again explored her neck and bit the shell of her ear, Anna's whole being shook by that act. "I am about to ah!" Elsa had increased her pace to let her lover reach her climax. The extreme pleasure was surging in Anna's system, her grip on Elsa's shoulders tightened before her right hand shoot up to hold the candelabra, which was bolted on the wall near them, as she reached her peak.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, she didn't care if the whole kingdom heard her, at the same time her grip on the candelabra tightened and almost dislodged it from the wall as she pulled it down. Her scream of pleasure had drowned the metal clicking and gear sound.

Their breathing was labored and short. Elsa had leaned her head on Anna's chest. While Anna had leaned her head on Elsa's own.

"I love you." Anna breathe as she raised her head.

"And I love you too." Elsa looked up but Anna was not looking at her. She frowned and looked over her shoulder to see what caught Anna's attention.

"How did that happened?" Elsa asked herself as stared at the passage way behind the book shelf then looked at her lover who was staring at the tilted down candelabra.

"I accidentally pulled it down and then I just saw the shelf already opened." Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes. They didn't need any words. They already knew what's in each other's minds.

* * *

Hans briskly walked down the hall and turned right so he could go to the library where the couple were, but he bumped into Prince Fernan, then a soft thud was heard on the carpeted floor. "Sorry I didn't see you there." he stated as his gaze darted to the thing on the floor. His eyes became alert when he saw a sheathed dagger, it was about a foot long.

"No I am sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." Fernan stated before picking up the dagger and tied it on the right side of his belt.

Hans eyed him, "Where are you going anyway?" he asked

"I just went to see Anna, I was informed she was at the library but the Arendelle's captain of the guards didn't let me in." Fernan sighed as he placed his right hand where the dagger was place.

"Is there any particular reason why you wanted to see her?"

"Actually-"

"Brother, I've been looking all over for you." a feminine voice had interrupted Fernan. "Prince Hans fancy seeing you here."

"Princess Sylvia," Hans said in acknowledgement and smiled.

"Brother, you promised to joined me for visiting the town today."

"Right, I almost forgot about that." Fernan scratched the back of his head and faced Hans, "Hans if you'll excuse us, Sylvia might tell mother I neglected her."

"Which you did." Sylvia sassed.

"Very funny." Fernan chuckled. "Please excuse us."

"Of course." Hans responded. When the brother and sister were out of sight, Hans went straight to the library's direction and was halted by Kristoff.

"I deeply apologize Your Highness, Princess Elsa and Anna's instruction is clear. They wouldn't want to be disturb."

"What? Let me pass." Hans tried to reach for the handles of the double door but Kristoff once again blocked him.

"I'm so sorry Prince Hans, I am just doing my job."

Hans ignored him and tried to push him off but the burly man was rooted on his place. He sighed. "When they come out please tell them to see me." Hans turned his back on Kristoff then walked off.

Hans went to his father's study and report what he had observed. Few moments later, Captain Leif was summoned in the King's study.

"I order you to secure the ballroom for the wedding. Make sure there are enough guards guarding it from the inside and outside. Also make sure to stay alert whenever Prince Fernan is around." King Magnus stated. "No one should carry any weapons with them."

Just in time a knock came. "Come in." King Magnus stated.

"I apologize for disturbing Your Majesty, Prince Heinrik would like to speak with you urgently." the head butler informed the king.

"Very well." King Magnus stated before turning his attention to captain Leif. "That would be all captain." Leif dismissed himself and acknowledge the other prince. "Prince Heinrik, what brings you here?"

Prince Heinrik made sure to close the door before speaking. "I have information that would interest you." Hans looked at him as well as King Magnus.

"And what would that be?" Hans asked.

Heinrik cleared his throat. "I am aware on the things that had happened that involved Anna, I am also aware of the attempted assassination. I know I shouldn't be meddling on the matter but I couldn't help it since Anna is like a sister to me too. So I made an investigation and found out it wasn't only the Duke who wanted Anna gone.."

King Magnus paled. "Who is it? Were you able to know his or her identity?"

"..." Heinrik went silent and dread was evident on his face.

Both Solskinnian were on the edge, "Tell me who is it?" King Magnus stood from his seat.

"Prince Fernan. It was Prince Fernan and he always carry this dagger with him."

"I knew it." Hans interjected.

"What do you mean, Hans?" Heinrik asked.

"He was looking for Anna earlier, he was carrying a dagger."

"Could it be he wanted to do the same thing just like what happened thirteen years ago?" Heinrik's question baffled the King.

"How.."

"I am well aware about the late Queen's assassination. My father had his men also searched for the culprit and other accomplice since we were close to your family. And she's also my mother's distant cousin, we're technically family." Heinrik explained.

King Magnus was surprised at Heinrik's revelation, he didn't know that Gustav, the King of Southern Isles, had done something like that. But why he didn't inform him about the investigation? Gustav could've been a great help for solving the mystery behind the identity of the real mastermind.

"You're right. Heinrik I must ask you a favor, please don't tell anyone." King Magnus said.

"Of course."

Hans on the other hand was silent for the whole time.

* * *

Anna and Elsa entered the hidden passage way behind the shelf with a candlelight on hand. It was a surprising turned of events, for a minute they were in the throes of passion and the next minute they were inside of an unknown passage way. The corridor was narrow, dark, and damp.

"I didn't know this exist.." Anna mumbled as she trailed behind Elsa while holding the latter's right hand.

"Your castle is full of secret passages, I could get lost in them." Elsa said in full seriousness

"Well I know what it felt to get lost."

"Really now?" Elsa snorted.

Anna smiled widely. "Yes, that's what I always feel whenever I look into your eyes."

Elsa's face heated up.

Even if Anna was facing Elsa's glorious back at the moment, she knew her lover was blushing, since the latter's grip on her hand tightened. Anna couldn't help but to let out a silly smile. She always loved it whenever she make Elsa blush or make her feel giddy. "Elsa, why are you so silent?" Anna giggled.

"Because you might come up with a rather witty remark and ..." Elsa paused as her blush intensified. "..make me blush." she mumbled.

A lopsided smile graced Anna's lips. "What's that? I think I might have something in my ear, could you repeat that?"

Elsa internally groaned. If there's one thing Elsa learned about her lover was she loved to teased her so much. "No." she sternly responded.

"What a pity, I could swore I heard something about blushing."

"Anna if you don't stop talking I'll kiss you." Elsa threatened and she knew it won't be effective

"I could talk all day if that's what I will receive from you."

Elsa halted and turned her body to give Anna a surprise deep kiss.

"Hmmmh.." Elsa suckled and nibbled Anna's lips. Anna was about to respond when her lover abruptly broke the kiss, she made a unsatisfied groan.

"Elsaaaa why did you do that?" Anna whined.

Elsa smirked. "If you don't behave I would do much worse." this only excite Anna even more.

"Oh I would like to see the worse thing you can do."

Elsa was smiling and shook her head. "You're insufferable."

"But you love me." Anna grinned.

"That I do." Elsa kissed Anna's lips. "I really do."

"I love you too Snowflake." Elsa also received a kiss from her lover.

They continued to walk to the dark narrow corridor and after few seconds Anna asked something out of the blue.

"Elsie, that was the poison the Duke was suppose to use on me?"

Elsa didn't expect such question, "From what Rapunzel told me it came from a sap of a tree that grows in a tropical area, Strychnine tree."

"Stretchycandy what?" it was the first time Anna had heard such complicated name of a tree.

"Strychnine tree. I have read all of about it in the library, it was one of the trees listed on my list of possible source of poison. Rapunzel had helped us to narrowed it down using her own resources."

"This Strych- whatever tree's sap can be extracted to make poison and only prospers in tropical areas but from what I know that the Duchy of Weselton doesn't have tropical climate."

"Indeed, and Rapunzel told me that the Duke had bought it from Southern Isles."

"Southern Isles?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. She already had a feeling that there's something else at play. She knew that the Duke's method was only to ensure his son's place as her betrothed and nothing more and has nothing to do with the Queen's death because there's no evidence that could lead to him. The letters were obviously not pertaining to the Duke because the Duke has no motive to kill a respected and well loved Queen years ago. Elsa also knew the poison's common purpose, it was used to anoint swords, daggers and arrowheads to ensure the death of a person. Elsa wasn't sure whether Queen Adrianna was poisoned since it was not written on the deputy's record book. And her conversation with Master Osbert, that occurred during the time Anna was not feeling well, regarding the Queen's death

 _Flashback_

 _Elsa had asked Master Osbert to have a word with her in private. They both went to Master Osbert's office._

" _What would you like to talk about, Your Highness?"_

" _About Master Reigar." Elsa went straight to the point. "What does he know about Queen Adrianna's death?"_

 _The royal physician took a deep breath then exhaled before speaking. "I don't know much since I was sent by the King to tend to the citizen in outskirts of the kingdom for months when the tragedy happened." he noticed Elsa's disappointment._

" _I see. But do you, by any chance, was able to get a hold on his records regarding the Queen?"_

" _I...I tried to look for it but it was missing."_

" _What missing?" Elsa waited for the physician's answer in anticipation._

" _A journal. His journal. He always keep a journal with him wherever he goes. I was hoping I could find clues on what happened to him before he died."_

 _Elsa internally sighed. It seemed she wouldn't be able to get a hold on that object since it was years ago. "I see, thank you Master Osbert, you had told me what I needed to know. Also... it would be the best not to mention this conversation to anyone."_

 _Master Osbert understood what Elsa meant. "Of course, Your Highness."_

 _End of Flashback._

"Yes." Elsa responded.

"But how did Rapunzel managed to name the poison?"

"As I've said, she has her own ways on dealing with things," Elsa said. She wanted to tell Anna but she thought it's the best not to say anything at the moment since that person's life would be in danger if they weren't careful, because there were traitors inside the castle. Rapunzel had told her how she managed to identify the poison.

 _Flashback_

 _In the secluded part of the castle, a royal guard was leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed. In his peripheral vision, he was a slender figure getting closer to him. A servant with a leather satchel in hand._

 _"Any information?"_

 _"Come now, no kiss?" said the royal guard. The woman sighed and pecked the man's lips. "That's not a kiss!" he pulled the woman by the waist and kissed her deeply._

 _The woman responded with such passion, making the man smile. They broke the kiss and sighed._

 _"Now that's what you call a kiss." the man grinned, while the woman just rolled her eyes and blushed. "Anyway, Sir Roger Nils reporting!" he saluted the servant, who just giggled at his action._

 _"Okay, Sir Roger, what do you have for your report?"_

 _"I blended in just fine but the fake sideburns are itchy. And not to mention standing all day doing nothing but to watch people pass by the gatehouse." he complained. "And my cover almost got blown by the captain of the guards, he was sharp, fortunately I was quick enough to remember the guard's name." he chuckled._

 _The woman just stared at him, she was not amused. He cleared his throat. "Right." he nervously chuckled. "There were new batch of recruits, about twenty or so? Captain Leif had assigned them to guard the courtyard and the halls in the castle."_

 _"I see," the woman was thinking deeply before opening her mouth. "I want you to keep an eye to them, when I say them means all of them."_

 _"Understood," he saluted._

 _"Also please have this checked." she handed a small vial to the man. The man just looked at it in full curiosity. "There's an apothecary in the town, have it identified what kind of poison it is."_

 _"Poison? Where did you get this?"_

 _"That's not important right now, have it identified and changed into these so no one will recognize you." she handed the satchel with clothes in it. "Also remove your sideburns and used a mustache instead."_

 _"Seriously? This will ruin the smolder!" he complained._

 _"Mustache or frying pan? Choose." the woman deadpanned._

 _"Did I say mustache? Yes I think I said I will use this fake itchy mustache and go have this liquid thing identified. Ooh a bag gold, can I keep this?" he glanced at the woman in front of him and saw a frying pan came out of nowhere. "On second thought I'll use this to bribe the shop owner, yes that's a good plan, well done you." he said to himself._

 _"Meet me tomorrow at dawn, I should go back and keep the act." she was a about to turn away when she was pulled into a kiss._

 _"Good luck kiss." the man grinned._

 _The woman giggled. "I love you, Eugene."_

 _"I love you too Blondie." the couple share a short kiss before they part ways._

 _End of Flashback_

At the gatehouse.

Eugene-or rather Flynn- was dressed up as a Solskinnian guard as Roger Nils. His wife, Rapunzel, had asked him joined her in her charades for fun, he loved her so much that he couldn't refuse. Their purpose for dressing up was just for Rapunzel would surprise her cousin but it turned into something more serious when Elsa had asked Rapunzel for help to spy on the people around for the sole reason of she felt the Duke was up to no good and she was darn right about it. Then Rapunzel had learned about the unnamed mastermind behind the death of Queen Adrianna, and she couldn't let the opportunity to pass up and also she wanted to help in best way she could. They had asked King Frederik to let all the people know in the castle that his son-in-law was leaving for Corona because of an urgent matter, but the Coronan King only knew little about what his daughter had planned.

In order to make Flynn's cover more convincing they had to abduct one Solskinnian guard, they were forced to do it, because each guard's name were listed on the Captain of the Guard's book. The listing of names had started after the death of the Queen, because they needed to keep track who were going in and out of the castle and who works in the castle.

Now Flynn was standing near the gate with a spear on hand while he was watching the other guards' every move. He should be careful because the the captain of the guards had his eyes on him all the time, Flynn was sure Captain Leif started to noticed him. He was not scared, he was just worried that he would jeopardize Rapunzel and Elsa's plan whatever it was. From his place he could see the new recruits spar, most of them were skilled as if they were already veterans.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Flynn asked the man in front of him.

The man was well built and his eyes were mean business. "Of course." the man answered.

"You are one of the new recruits right?" the man nodded. "I just observed that they are really good with swords."

"We were all properly trained to be one of the royal guards, aren't we?." the man's eyes were sizing up Flynn. "Compare to those whimps." he cast his eyes on the other guards who served the royal family for few years.

"Yeah. I'm Roger by the way, Roger Nils." Flynn held out his hand.

"Heimir," the man shook Flynn's hand. "Say..how long you're been here?"

"A couple of months."

"Then you must've known all of the ins and outs of the castle."

"Not all of it. I got lost inside the castle when I was told to guard there, thanks to one of the servants I managed to find my assigned place can you believe that?" Flynn chuckled. "But I got used to it."

Heimir opened his mouth to ask more question when Captain Leif caught their attention. "Good day, are you Heimir?"

Flynn and Heimir saluted. "Yes sir"

Flynn was sure that Captain Leif squinted his eyes on him for few seconds before speaking. "I had received a recommendation from your fellow recruits. I was told about your skills when it comes to combat, you'll be added to the guards who would be at the ballroom for the wedding." the captain's gaze fell on Flynn. "That would be all." the captain left.

Flynn felt knew that the captain was suspicious of him, though it didn't deter him from doing what his wife asked him to do. He saw how the captain rounded up most of the new guards and some of the old ones and gave them instruction regarding the security of the royals and guests in the ballroom.

Meanwhile inside the castle.

In the secret passage where Anna and Elsa were there was a closed wooden door at the end of it. The couple were surprised to find it unlocked, they proceeded to go inside and were greeted by wet parchment papers due to the leaking ceiling and the other books were soaked and moldy. On the right side of the room there was a desk and leather bound book with gilded edges and has gilded letters on it. Elsa covered the wall with her ice to illuminate the room.

Anna walked towards the desk and saw the leather bound moldy book. "Count F." Anna whispered. "Elsa look at this book."

Elsa walked over her and read the letters. "Count F., who's Count F?"

"I don't know." Anna placed her hand on the book to open it. "Why don't we find out?"

Elsa saw there written words on the book- though it was not a book, it was a journal. "Anna this is a journal, a very old one at that." she stated as she saw the written dates. The words were readable.

"Hey listen to this;

 _...wonderful feast was held in honor of the Queen. Prince Hans and my daughter were getting along well, I am sure the little Princess Anna would join them when she's old enough to play with them. The young royals of Solskinn had given their parents with so much joy, and they reminded me of a certain princess in the other kingdom who I met a years before. I was fortunate enough to witness the presentation of the royal child. I accompanied King Magnus to his best friend's kingdom and we witness how happy were the King and Queen of Arendelle to have their first born. I wouldn't ever forget Princess Elsa's icy blue eyes, I know a lot of people who has blue eyes but hers were definitely divine."_

Anna stared at Elsa's icy blue eyes. "Whoever this Count F. was he was definitely awestruck by your eyes."

Elsa's curiosity towards the journal peaked. "I think so too." Elsa went to turn the pages and saw the dates and the names stated and one of those names were Esmeralda's. " _...Esmeralda insisted on staying at home instead of meeting the children of her age."_

"Esmeralda?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I think this journal belongs to Esmeralda's father," she paused. "Count F is Count Frollo of Tonsberg. Anna this could help us!" Elsa went to the last entries.

"Who? Wait Elsa who's this Frollo guy?"

"He was your father's deputy and Esmeralda's father! And this was his journal. And the dates here was before 23rd of May 1827, before he was assassinated." Elsa started to read the entries.

"Whoa hold your horses. How come you know about him?" Anna's eyebrows scrunched.

"I sneaked out one night to look into the records and Esmeralda told me about him." Elsa bit her lower lip while concentrating to read the smudged ink, it seemed the journal got wet because of the room's condition. " _20th of May 1827. King Magnus went to Spain and left me in charge of the kingdom for few weeks._

 _Master Reigar had..."_

Anna waited for Elsa to continue. "Had what?"

"I am trying to figure out these unreadable words." Elsa squinted her eyes to read the next words but to no avail and decided to move on to the readable ones. " _...only few inches from her heart but the poison had corrupted her heart."_ Elsa paused and thought about the deputy's book.

"Elsa who's heart he was talking about?"

Elsa faced her lover and spoke. "Your mother. The arrow used was anointed by poison."

Anna didn't asked any more questions.

"I think we should go back to and take this journal with us." Elsa watched her lover in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am," Anna responded. "Let's go."

At the dungeon.

The Duke of Weselton was had his feet and hands chains. The arrogant Duke was not expecting his plan to fail, thanks to the meddling Coronan Princess. His plan was perfect, he could get rid of the Solskinnian Princess without any remorse and what infuriate him most was he was outsmarted by those young brats. He was supposed to rule Arendelle not languishing in the dungeon.

Footsteps were coming closer and closer until his cell door was opened revealing one certain man with green eyes. The Duke was confused what on earth this man was doing in his cell.

"Why are you here?" the Duke asked.

"To tell you how disappointed I am that you didn't manage to kill the princess." the man paused. "I was hoping you could do it."

That statement shocked the Duke because the man in front of him was well liked and respected.

"Yes, you heard me right. I also wanted to decimate that girl."

"You also wanted to kill Princess Anna?" it sounded preposterous that this man wanted to do the same.

"Sadly yes,"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." the man started to pace. "I always knew you'll bring trouble but l didn't anticipate your real intention, you surprised me there old man."

The Duke was watching the man and still couldn't believe that this man was able to betray the royal family.

"Even if you failed I still thank you for revealing on who are the people I should be aware of. First and foremost was Elsa, a clever girl and her equally clever cousin, Rapunzel. I thought I should be aware of Hans but Elsa was greater than him." the man chuckled. "We could've been a great team if I knew your plan beforehand."

"We can still be if you release me." the Duke offered.

"I don't think so."

The Duke said. "I would tell them your plan!"

The man smirked. "Go and tell them. Do you think they will believe you?" he crossed his arms. "Just try and you won't be able to see your beloved Duchy ever again." he drew his dagger and pointed it on the Duke's neck. "I won't hesitate to slit your throat."

The Duke's blood ran cold as he backed off from the dagger. "Then why are you here and telling these things to me?"

The murderous eyes of the man glinted with malice. "Because I am thanking you for exposing my enemies. But if you decided to tell them then it would be bloody." he sheathed his dagger back and smirked. "See you at your execution." the man turned his back on the Duke then halted. "By the way, don't bother to tell them they would find out soon enough." the man left the Duke inside.

* * *

 **THANK YOU!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer!**

 **Finally! I didn't think I would post this chapter sooner until yesterday until I watched Olaf's Frozen Adventure over and over. Goodness the Elsanna moments in that short film was too much to handle! Those glances and holding hands were ugh! Elsa was soooo darn beautiful! Anyway, enough fangirling. This fic would end sooooon, please bear with me until the end! Thank you for the unending support!**

 **READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Castle staffs were bustling all over the place, putting decorations, arranging the ballroom, courtyard and other parts of the castle. Captain Leif had stationed the castle guards to secure each entrance, exits and halls because of the wedding that would take place tomorrow. Everyone were busy, especially the ladies who were expected to look in their best dresses for the event. The town was decorated and filled with locals and foreigners, common people, nobles and royals alike were in one place.

The princesses were in the castle gardens together with the highborn ladies who just arrived from their respective regions. They would lodge in the castle for the entire duration of the festivities. However, not all of the princesses were present in the garden party hosted by Princess Anna.

In the castle training grounds.

An arrow hit the target flawlessly and it earn praises from the royal guards who were at the training ground. Curly red locks bounce at her every move. The princess of DunBroch borrowed a bow and arrow from the barracks, she could use her new bow and arrow that she bought but she feared someone, namely Queen Elinor, would confiscate it just like what Aurora had done.

Merida was unfazed by the praises she received but when her blue eyes met a pair of soft light brown orbs, she felt her face heat up a bit. She didn't know how long the muscular blonde was standing there.

"Your skill for archery couldn't be compared to our best archer, I am honored to be able to witness such impeccable marksmanship, Your Highness," said Captain Leif.

Merida whipped her head towards the captain. "Thank you captain, but I am nothing compared to my father." she smiled then her gaze fell on the well build men who were talking casually to one another. "Say captain, I think I haven't seen those men weeks ago."

"Ah yes, they were the new recruits, their combat skills are excellent."

"I see," Merida responded and her gaze weren't leaving the said soldiers, "Well I think it's better for the castle security to have such men with skills, especially the Selberg and Weselton incidents. My mind will be put at ease..." _for Anna's sake._ Merida added in her mind. She smiled and continue to practice.

"I didn't mean to pry, Your Highness, but I am curious why you aren't with Princess Anna and Aurora in the castle gardens for the garden party."

Merida chuckled. "You know me since I was a child, those princessy activities aren't my thing, to my mother's disappointment." Merida once again released an arrow and it perfectly hit the target.

"Of course, how could I forget." Captain Leif had a warm smile adorning his face. Both of them shares a laugh before Captain Leif dismissed himself to do his rounds in the castle grounds and that's when she spotted a suspicious figure who was lurking behind the stacked crates.

Merida halted her practice and went closer in the general area where was the figure was standing. The said figure has a ridiculous full beard adorned his face, by the looks of it he looked so uncomfortable. This peaked Merida's curiousity even more and was about to approach the figure but she was halted by the burly blonde.

"Your Highness," Kristoff bowed.

"Kristoff, what can I do for you?" her eyes trailed to the suspicious figure then met Kristoff's own, she smiled widely.

"I was asked by Queen Elinor to escort you to the gardens."

Merida's eyebrows creased felt annoyed all of a sudden. She thought the blonde was there for other purpose. "Please tell my mother that you didn't find me, excuse me." she walked past by the blonde and went to her previous mission of trailing behind the full bearded man. Few moments later, she felt Kristoff tailing her, her annoyance increased. "Will you stop following me?" she said without sparing a glance to the man.

"I apologize Your Highness, I am just doing what Queen Elinor asked me to do."

"What? Follow me around and annoy me all day so I would give up and relent?"

"Well-"Kristoff as cut off at the current behavior of the princess who crouched down behind a wall, taking him with her. "What are you doing Your Highness?"

"Shh, quiet." Merida hushed. Kristoff followed the princess' instruction.

The full beared man was looking around his surroundings before entering a heavy wooden door that would lead inside the castle. Once the man was nowhere insight, Merida carefully followed her but as halted by Kristoff.

"What do you think you're doing? He could be dangerous." Kristoff asked as he gripped on Merida's arm.

The soft blue eyes turned dark. Merida yanked her arm from Kristoff's grip and flourished her bow and arrow then directed it to the blonde. No words were spoken from the princess but her angry eyes says it all.

"I-I.. Your Highness, I apologize for my behavior." Kristoff apologized but Merida's eyes were determined.

"One of the reason why I never want to get married, I don't want a man to tell me what to do or not what to do." Merida's scowl was deep. "I can handle whatever challenge I would encounter, and you are not in the position to stop me."

"Your Highness I was just-" Kristoff took a step forward but he was halted in his spot when Merida aimed for his head.

"Don't follow me," her voice was cold, "If you're not Elsa's guard, you are long dead with an arrow through your chest." Merida lowered her arrow and proceeded to follow the man.

Kristoff on the other hand, wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and sighed. "That was close but..what are we going to do now?" he said to no one particular and proceeded to follow the redhead in case something happened.

Merida stealthy followed path in the hallways before halting her step when she heard a scuffle nearby. Carefully, she followed the sound and heard voices.

"Mmm..Wait, someone might hear us." said the man.

"Don't worry, all of the people in the castle are busy mm from the garden party."

Merida's face slowly became tinted with red.

"I've come to report something." the man said.

"Oh, I thought you missed me." said the woman.

"Yes I missed you but this is important and much more serious than we thought."

There was silence after that. Merida got curious on their conversation and moved near the end of the hallway, still hiding.

"An assassination."

The next words spoken made her gasped. Earning the two other people's attention. Immediately the two people armed themselves.

Merida had shown herself while her bow and arrow were ready. Her eyes widened when she saw the bearded man with Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel?" Merida was beyond confused. She didn't know what was Rapunzel was doing there.

"Merida?" Rapunzel called.

Blue eyes trailed from her towards the full bearded man. "What does he meant by _that_? And who is he?"

"Look Merida..." Rapunzel doesn't know where to start.

"What? Tell me what he meant with those words!" she was angry.

Footsteps coming towards them became louder and louder.

"Your Highness," Kristoff panted.

Merida's questions in her mind piled up. "What's the meaning of this? Are you all in this?" she her aim shifted from Rapunzel to Kristoff then to the unidentified man.

Rapunzel sighed and spoke. "Merida lower your bow.." she shifted her gaze towards the bearded man, "We'll tell you everything we know."

The four of them went in the castle's secret cellar, where the royals held a secret meeting before. The subject they would talk about was delicate, so they had to go somewhere private. Kristoff excused himself with the permission of Rapunzel.

"Tell me everything." Merida demanded.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and told Merida how the Duke was apprehended, how she knew everything by disguising as a castle staff and her current role at the moment.

"Also this man is my husband Flynn, I asked him to disguise as a castle guard to help me to uncover the Duke's plan." Rapunzel explained. Flynn gave curtsy to the Scottish princess.

"Wait, you told us your husband went back to Corona."

"A decoy so no one would know his current whereabouts."

They were silent for a while before Merida spoke.

"This assassination your husband was talking about, who is behind it?"

Rapunzel thought for a while before answering. "Look Merida I am not allowed to disclose information regarding that matter, all we have to do is secure the Solskinnian royals and wait ..wait for the perpetrator to make his move." this response angered Merida.

"What?! Wait for make his or her move?! And how did your husband knew about this assassination anyway?"

"I was patrolling the other night, I heard two figures whispered to one another in the dark, they have their hood up to hide their identity. All I heard was someone in the royal family would be assassinated. The precise location and time were unknown."

"We must do something to protect them!" Merida pressed on.

"Of course, and your arrival is most opportune.." a voice caught their attention. The newcomer revealed herself. "I'll do anything to protect the family of my beloved."

"Elsa?" Merida was bewildered. "Wait, you are also part of this?"

"Actually she was the one who asked our assistance since the beginning." Rapunzel chimed in. "She was the one who planned the Duke's downfall."

"I only did that to protect Anna from harm. But as you all well aware, there was another person who wanted to harm the royal family.." Elsa trailed of. "I might have an idea who was behind it..." The other occupants of the room looked at her with such curiosity. "...and I would like you, Merida, to join us."

* * *

 **An hour ago in Prince Hans' study.**

 _Three royals were engulfed in silence as they were in deep thought. Papers were scattered everywhere on the table. The three of them spent hours to figure out those nonsensical numbers and narratives on the letters._

 _Elsa sipped her tea silently, while Hans was fixing, now, wild hair due to the frustrations, and Heinrik was tapping his index finger on the desk while looking out the window._

 _"Say Princess Elsa, there's a garden party I've been wondering why you're not with the others." Heinrik asked._

 _Elsa smiled. "As much as I love to be with Anna, there are things that need my attention. But don't get me wrong, Anna is the most important person in my life."_

 _Heinrik chuckled. "Of course. Man, it's great for having someone who love you that much. Just looking at you and Anna, I could tell your love for one another is strong."_

 _Hans and Elsa smiled at the words._

 _"I am sure you'll find someone who would love you the same way." Hans said._

 _"I hope so, I mean I love my betrothed but I think someone already has her heart." Heinrik's eyes saddened. "But you'll never know, I might make future wife fall in love with me." he chuckled. "Anyway enough about me, so any idea about this loon who sent these letters?"_

 _"Elsa and I were figuring them out since they were discovered in Marcus' estate as well as Selberg's."_

 _"You discovered them in those traitors' estate?" Heinrik had his eyebrow raised._

 _Elsa eyed him. "Isn't that normal to those kind of evidence in the traitors' houses?"_

 _"That's true, but why they didn't found them when they learned about Marcus' father's treason?" Heinrik said, gaining Hans' attention. "That's what I heard from father." he added._

 _"I've been thinking the same thing," Hans said. "I mean after all those years, these letters appeared out of nowhere, on both houses no less."_

 _"Could there be someone wanted us to find them?" Heinrik asked. "What do you think Elsa?"_

 _"There's a possibility, but they could also be a diversion from truth." Elsa explained. The men looked at her for more explanation. "They appeared after more than a decade, and somehow had connection to the late Queen's death since they were discovered in Marcus' house..but they were also discovered in Selberg's estate, which was off the timeline."_

 _"How can they be a diversion?" Heinrik asked._

 _"As I've said, the Selberg's letters were off the timeline, someone might have planted them there to confuse us and make us believe the Selberg House has something to do with the assassination more than a decade ago. Also it doesn't make any sense why he kept on pursuing me at first then later his intention was revealed, he only wanted my station as future Queen of Arendelle."_

 _"Ah men and their lust for power." Heinrik's knuckles turned white. "I hate those kind of people." he was so worked up about Selberg. "If this letters aren't reliable then it's best to ignore them, we might find ourselves in a wild goose chase."_

 _Hans hummed in agreement then sighed. "Though I have few people on my list."_

 _"May we know the names?" Elsa asked._

 _"Prince Fernan, Prince Daggur and the Duke. Though the Duke was crossed out due to recent events."_

 _"Daggur? I heard he's vicious and derange as they say. But also I've heard of his exploits, he's not someone who would come up to an elaborate conspiracy just to hide his crime. He's too straightforward and impatient to do such preparation." Heinrik said._

 _"That only leave us with Fernan." Elsa said._

 _"Prince Fernan of Spain. Handsome, polite, man of stature but looks can be deceiving. Especially when you always carry a dagger around." Heinrik point out._

 _"I am also suspicious of him, he always watch Anna like a hawk. Also the other day he was looking for Anna but thankfully Kristoff had stopped him from reaching her in the library." Hans interjected._

 _Elsa did her best to keep her face neutral and keep her face from blushing._

 _"Then all we have to do is wait to expose himself." Hans added._

 _"That's our best course of action at the moment and keep the castle well guarded." Elsa said._

 _"Don't worry Elsa, father already arranged for that." Han smiled toward his future sister-in-law._

 _Heinrik just smiled to the people he considered as family._

 _Elsa stood up, gaining the attention of the men, "I would like to join with Anna in the gardens. Please excuse me." the men bid her goodbye._

 _In the hallway, Elsa was in deep thought then Kristoff went up to her and led her to the secret cellar to meet with the others._

* * *

At the garden party, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida joined the other guests. Anna's eyes gleamed with delight at the sight of her beloved platinum blonde. Anna was full of enthusiasm and introduced her betrothed to other guests as her future wife, Elsa couldn't help but to blush slightly. Many soft whispers among the groups erupted and there were certain pair of eyes glaring at Anna's direction. These pair eyes were filled with jealousy and anger on the way Anna clings on Elsa's arm. This particular person walked towards the lovely couple and interrupted their conversation.

"Good day Your Highnesses." the couple turned to the lovely woman, about Elsa's age, who curtsied.

"Ah good day." Anna greeted and a nod from Elsa.

"It's great to see you again Princess Elsa, I thought your presence here in Solskinn was just a rumor." Elsa kept her face straight as she tried to remember if she met this woman before.

"I'm sorry but, have we met before?" Elsa asked

The woman's jaw tightened but kept her smile, "I'm the Duke of Rosenkrantz's daughter, my name is Celine. We used to play in our manor house before."

The name of the Duke made Elsa remembered their visit to the Dukedom years before she shut the world out. "I remember now, how is your father?"

"He's doing great actually, unfortunately he won't be able to attend the wedding that's why he made me as our house representative."

"I see." Elsa smiled at Celine, and the other woman blushed. Elsa felt Anna's grip on her arm tightened. She almost chuckled at Anna's action, "May I present, Princess Anna of Solskinn, my future wife and Queen of Arendelle." Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist and pulled her closer. Normally Anna would become a blushing juvenile at the way Elsa introduced her but not at the moment.

"It's a pleasure to be introduced to the future Queen of Arendelle." the lack of enthusiasm in Celine's tone irked Anna.

"Pleasure is all mine." Anna responded, trying not to growl at the woman who kept on leering on her platinum blonde. Elsa on the other hand was quite confused on her beloved behavior while totally ignoring the flirty smile Celine was throwing at her.

"Do you remember when you caught me in your arms after some arrogant nobleman son pushed me?"

"I do. He was the son of Count Erik." Elsa smiled.

Celine's eyes continued to leer on Elsa and mentally smirked when she saw Anna's eye twitch in annoyance. "I would like to thank you once again for saving me that day."

"No, it's nothing. I'm glad I was able to help."

Anna was beyond annoyed and couldn't help but feel a sudden ache in her heart because the way Elsa was talking to a person who she met years ago with such familiarity. Anna had enough of this and decided to cut in. "Ah Elsa, Love, you promise to accompany me inside the castle to uhh.. our room to get something." before Elsa could respond Anna continued. "If you'll excuse us, my betrothed and I has some previous engagement to attend to." she almost dragged the poor woman inside the desolate part of the castle.

Their journey inside the castle was quiet, which was odd. Elsa decided to break the silence. "Love, where are we going? The people outside might be looking for us." her words met silence. Elsa started to worry about her Anna's behavior. "Anna tell me what's wrong." she pleaded. Still Anna gripped her arm and continued to bring her somewhere secluded. "Anna please talk to me."

Halting, Anna turned around and glaring at Elsa, the fierceness of her eyes surprised Elsa. "Anna what-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips, which she responded eagerly.

The kiss was sloppy, frantic, and hungry. Elsa was pinned on the wall by a hungry Anna. Elsa couldn't pinpoint what in the world was happening to her beloved. Hands found their way on Elsa's sensitive parts and lips moved from her lips down to her jawline.

"Anna what in Skadi's name happened to you?" Elsa panted and bit her lower lip as Anna placed her hand on Elsa's chest.

"Let's play Elsa, just the two of us." Anna licked the shell her ear making her shudder in delight.

"What?" Elsa asked. She held Anna's shoulder but the redhead removed them and pinned them above her head.

"Play with me." Anna's eyes were dilated and clouded with lust but there's something else as well. Before Elsa could reply she was again pacified by Anna's hungry lips. She couldn't help but to melt into it. Few moments later Anna slipped her hand under Elsa's dress, surprising the latter.

Icy blue eyes surveyed the room in case someone might see them, She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and asked. "Ah Anna not here. Someone might see us."

Anna abruptly pull away and glared at Elsa. "What? Are you worried that Celine might see us?"

"What?" Elsa stared at her incredulously.

"Are you afraid your childhood friend would see us like this? Is that it?" Anna growled.

"Anna, dear, I don't understand what you are saying, Celine and I weren't childhood friends."

"Then what did mean by her story of you and her?" Anna's voice was dripping with anger.

"As a host for a visiting royal, she was task to accompany me while our parents discuss business dealings with the County. She asked me to play with her and I couldn't do anything but to go along since father ordered me to." Elsa sighed and went to wrapped her arms around Anna. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I love you Anna, only you."

Elsa's words washed Anna's anger away. "No you didn't do anything bad...it's just..the way she looks at you upset me." Anna whimpered.

Elsa's gears started to turn and realized why Anna was acting like that. Also she wasn't oblivious on the way Celine undressing her with her eyes. "Could it be my little strawberry is jealous?"

Anna groaned in response. Confirming this as a yes, Elsa couldn't help but smile. "You are the only one I love and will ever love. It's fine to be jealous, you don't have to feel ashamed for having such feeling." she lifted Anna's chin and pecked her lips. "I love you my Sunshine. I am yours, mind, body and soul."

"I love you too my Snowflake." Anna smiled but faltered few seconds later. "I'm sorry...I was being forceful for doing inappropriate things to you. I was jealous and envy her for having a time with you when you were still a child. I surprised myself for acting like that...normally I would just endure and ignore whatever she was doing but I felt a strong urge and my possessiveness spiked. I feel weird Elsa, I was so jealous and angry at the same time." Anna sniffled.

Elsa hushed her and stroked her hair. "Maybe we should retire to our room, I'll inform Aurora and Merida that you needed to rest." Anna nodded in response.

 **At the same time**

King Agdar was with his wife inside one of the drawing room, reading letters from Arendelle to have him know what was happening in the kingdom in his absence. Arendelle's steward was Kai, he was also sent as an ambassador to personally handle the betrothal of both princesses. He was only person who would King Agdar would trust his kingdom with aside from his family.

"It seemed our captain is home after his voyage in the south. He was successful in handling naval alliance with England." King Agdar stated.

"I knew he would be successful." Queen Idunn stated. She placed her teacup on the saucer. "Dear, I just noticed something odd about Anna."

"What is it?"

"It seems her chest area became fuller than I first saw her weeks ago."

King Agdar's eyebrow couldn't be more higher more than it already was. "W-what? Why were you looking at her uhh... _there_?"

"Since I was informed she had this stomach bug. I was told she kept on throwing up that morning. And I am sure our dear daughter had done _it_." Queen Idunn took a sip again from her tea while King Agdar was went rigid and dropped the document he was reading. His Queen spared him a glance and chuckled. "What's the matter dear?" her voice was teasing.

"Elsa...OUR ELSA HAS DONE WHAT?!" the king's eyes were wide as saucers.

Queen Idunn almost burst out laughing at her husband's reaction. "Don't sound so surprised. I believe we already saw them going at it once and I walked in them few times."

King Agdar couldn't believe it, sure both Anna and Elsa were intimate but he didn't expect them to be that _intimate_. At least not yet. His precious baby was turned into a woman in short span of time. He knew there was a possibility but not this early, by the gods they're not married yet. He composed himself to speak but the a knock interrupted him.

"Come in." King Agdar said.

"Agdar, Idunn. Good day to you." King Magnus greeted as he entered the room. He sat on one of the chairs inside.

"Good to you too." Idunn greeted as she pour a cup of tea for King Magnus. Agdar acknowledge him as well.

"I came here to apologized for the other day when I lost in anger and hit you." King Magnus said.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it and I was out of line too." King Agdar responded. "I had to make it real as possible by I got carried away by my emotion regarding Elsa. I apologize as well."

There was silence at the room and the Queen with them was amused by the scene. She thought these two grown ups were acting like children. She just shook her head and decided to break the silence. "Come now, you are both grown ups for goodness sake! Just shake hand already!" she sounded irritated.. Both men did what they were asked to do an shared a laugh as they did for recognizing their childish behaviors."Now that both of you reconciled, can we move on to the next thing at hand.?"

Both men looked at her with confused look.

"What next thing?" King Magnus asked. Queen Idunn threw a glance towards her husband indicating he should be the one to tell their best friend. King Agdar wonder how would Magnus would react.

"You see.. we need your help."

"On what?"

"On something."

"What is it?"

Queen Idunn started to get annoyed at his husband's way of delaying things. Was it too hard for him to say to Magnus what they had just talked about earlier?

"Ah well.."

"Oh Freyja's sake. What my dear husband wanted to say is... Anna might be pregnant."

"HUH?!" King Magnus was baffled.

* * *

Elsa was back hugging her equally naked lover, who was fast asleep after some intense love making. She noticed how aggressive and needy Anna has become. She was certain her was not like was she was earlier. Elsa started to wonder what's changed on Anna. Her normally cheerful, sweet, and bright lover turned into a jealous, easily angered, possessive and lascivious. She traced her lover's freckled bare shoulder with her index finger while pondering what caused Anna to act like this. She doesn't have a clue.

Her thoughts drifted from Anna to their current impending assassination of the Solskinnians. Elsa had discovered a lot of things as she read the journal of the late Count, including the perpetrator's identity, but she has to be cautious not to give a sign that she already knew everything or their plan would be foiled.

She never thought jealousy would drive someone to commit such horrible act and what boggled her was why they were still tormenting her beloved's family after all those years? What could be the reason this time? She had a hard time connecting things from one another but it as worth it. She saw a glimpse on picture of the events that happened. The unsolved puzzle was almost complete, all she was waiting for was the person who caused such disarray in the other people's lives to make a move.

A lot of questions filled Elsa's mind but her resolved to save her beloved was solid. She won't take any chances. She already made arrangements for the storm looming above she have to do was wait.

Elsa reluctantly left her beloved on their shared bed and got dressed, she walked out of the room but not before she gave her lover a kiss. She locked the door from the outside and placed her hand on it and let her ice crawl on the other side of the door reinforced it from the inside. Her ice was stronger than any steel and she trust it would keep her lover safe.

Somewhere at the castle.

In the middle of the night a man with his eyes gleaming with anger walked inside a room startling the man who occupied it. The green eyed man had locked the door and forcefully grabbed the other man's collar. "How dare you betray me." he growled.

"I didn't! I assure you I am loyal to you!" the shook in fear.

"Then how did Hans and Elsa got a hold on those letters?! Tell me!" he shouted.

"Prince Heinrik, I don't know! I was surprised when Prince Han's personal guard handed them to him." the man explained as he was being thrown on the floor by the prince.

"The ice demon deviant and that worthless Hans were working together. I had to interfere and make them trust me with their secrets regarding this. My plan was going smooth until Selberg's idiotic attempt to pursue the ice demon and it led to his arrest, unexpectedly making Marcus assist him on his escape as they have common enemy and the discovery of the letters." Heinrik's knuckles turned white.

"I swore in my life, I've been loyal to you."

The was silence between them and it seemed the green eyed man calmed down a little.

"If you are not. You can say goodbye to your family."green sinister eyes pierced him. "Isn't that right, Captain Leif?"

The man was silent.

"What irked me more was that whore deviant they call a princess. She's look so much like her mother. Her dead mother." he chuckled. "Make sure everything would be according to plan if not..well you know what would happen." Heinrik left the captian.

Captain Leif was relieved after Heinrik left. He feared for his life. But soon after there was a dagger pointed at his neck and his hand was twisted on his back.

"I'll would like to ask you some questions, if you please." polite words from a proper lady.

* * *

 **Let me hear your thoughts on the review section! Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **Yaho! It's been months since I updated this story, I humbly apologize. How are you all my fellow Elsanna fans?**

 **I want to share that I passed the government exam I took last August, the agony of waiting was over!**

 **I've been writing stories whenever I'm on break at work! I can assure you all that I'l finish all the storied I've written. Anyway, thank you for your unending support and to all the people who send private message about this story, Thank you so much! It makes me really happy to read your messages and reviews, they help to inspire me to write.  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter after the long wait.**

 **Let me here your thoughts on the review section.**

* * *

A carriage arrived inside the castle walls early, the carriage bore the noble house's coat of arms to let the people know who was the person inside the carriage and it was a person with great importance since the coat of arms was a phoenix with fire lilies at its talons. The people couldn't remember when they last saw it. The person who was inside the carriage with this particular coat of arms had stepped out and was greeted by the King's head butler.

"Welcome Your Grace," Torbjorn greeted then bowed at her.

"Ah yes, thank you." the lady responded. She was wearing a flaring red dress and a choker with a ruby as its pendant. "It's a while since. Have you seen-"

"Aunt Siv!" Anna came running towards her. She hugged her Aunt tightly. "You're here!"

Siv chuckled. "Of course, how could I miss your brother's wedding?" she gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"I was waiting for you." Anna escorted her Aunt inside towards the decorated throne room, where the wedding would take place. "Look it's so beautiful." she sighed happily.

"Indeed, I wonder if Elsa can surpass this when it's time for your wedding." she teased.

Anna blushed furiously. "W-We haven't talk about it since there are more important _things_ to be done first." her Aunt had caught on what Anna meant.

Siv was not ignorant on what was happening in the castle thanks to Esmeralda's full reports. She was relieved that Elsa was there to protect Anna and to save her from any harm. She arrived early for another purpose, all she needed to know where Elsa was.

Anna continued to tell tales about what happened for weeks and how things progressed between her and Elsa since they left Gadleigh. They were sauntering in the halls as they talked

"I wish I was there when you pointed that sword to that Weasel, you know if I were you I could've behead him on the spot. He had offended the royal family and insulted the other. I've always hated his guts that's why I refused when he asked your grandfather's permission to court me."

Anna gasped. "No way!"

Siv chuckled. "It's up to you to believe it. That old man was persistent and he was the reason why I never marry."

"Ah he ruined the image of men for you."

"Indeed, anyway can you tell me where Elsa is?"

"She's on another meeting with Papa and the other heads of states." Anna grunted in disappointed.

Siv comforted her niece. "You have to understand why Elsa should be there," they went on one of the balconies. "Listen to me Anna." the seriousness of her tone made Anna looked at her. "Elsa's responsibilities will be greater when she ascend to the throne, it will take a lot if her time and strength. I need you to be there for her, your support would mean a lot to her and you could help her by being there beside her. I am sure you don't remember when your father became king, your mother never left his side that's why despite how tedious being king, they were much still very much in love with one another. Your mother's dedication to be your father's pillar was the one that kept him going despite the heavy responsibility on his shoulders placed by our ancestors for the greater good of this kingdom and its people."

Anna listened carefully, and she understood what her Aunt wanted her to understand.

"No matter what happens always remember this; don't let your love towards Elsa die no matter how busy she is. You both need each other, for the more than a decade I knew her feelings towards you that's why I am able to say these things."

Anna nodded in understanding. She knew how much Elsa suffered throughout those years, she herself couldn't imagine how painful it was and she was sure if she was Elsa, she would've have given up. Elsa endured so much just to be with her. There's no way she'll let those years of pain be in vain. She would love Elsa unconditionally just like how her mother did to her father.

"Anna?"

Both of them turned around and saw Elsa garbed in teal green dress with a sweetheart bodice, it was an off-shoulder dress with purple short sleeves. There was a purple fabric draped around her waist and fastened by a purple gem at the bottom of the bodice at its center. Her hair was once again styled her hair in an elaborate bun.

"Wow.." Anna stated out loud, making Elsa blushed in embarrassment. She watched her lover walked - more like strut- towards them. _By the gods those hips are killing me!_ Anna mentally screamed as her leer on Elsa.

"Mind your eyes." Siv teased, making Anna blushed and looked somewhere else.

"Aunt Siv." Elsa curtsied. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Siv hugged Elsa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now I see why Anna is madly in love with you."

Elsa gave her a confused look before turning towards Anna. "Anna." she hugged her lover. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Anna pecked her lips. Elsa smiled at her and kiss her softly, which Anna responded eagerly.

"Ahem girls, I'm still here."

The lovers broke their kiss and blushed furiously.

"We're sorry." they said in unison.

"Gods, you too are just like your respective parents." Siv chuckled.

Anna turned to Elsa. "I see you changed your dress, and it's beautiful but it cannot be compared to your beauty."

"You're so sweet." Elsa kissed her cheek.

"Only to you." Anna grinned.

Siv watched their interactions, she wanted to leave them in their own world but she has pressing matter to discuss with Elsa. "Anna why don't you go and change for your brother's wedding so you'll be ready."

"Yes Aunt Siv. Let's go Elsa." Anna held Elsa's hand but halted by her Aunt.

"Can I borrow Elsa while you are changing? She won't be long."

Anna pouted. "But Aunt, I need her to help me."

Siv just gave her a passive look. " By the way you look at her, I bet you're planning to do something _unpleasant_ with her, so no. You go alone and have Aurora or Merida accompany you."

"Aunt! What are you talking about?!" Anna's flushed face and ears made Elsa chuckle.

Elsa kissed her lover then pulled away. "I'll join you soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay.." Anna begrudgingly agreed. "Aunt is such a spoilsport." she went on her way. Luckily she spotted Merida on her way to their room.

Siv and Elsa chuckled in amusement.

"That kid surely loves you."

"And I love her." Elsa responded in confidence.

The Duchess watched her and she was proud on what she had become. The Elsa she saw when they first arrived was nowhere to be seen, the Elsa in front of her now was happier and full of life. Her facial expression became serious and stated. "There's something I want to tell you,"

Elsa noticed the changed of tone. "What is it?"

"Let's talk somewhere private.

* * *

Hans was restless, he kept on pacing back and forth in his room. Today he and Carina will become one in the eyes of men and gods. He should be happy, but he was having this feeling of dread inside his chest. Everything was too perfect, the people who attempted his family's life were nowhere near. He was vigilant so was Elsa and Heinrik. He was assured by Heinrik that he shouldn't stress himself about the letters and focus on her wedding. He was dressed in his military uniform complete with medals.

"Hans, relax." Heinrik said as he sipped his wine.

"I was just excited. I can't help it." he chuckled.

However Heinrik did his best not to gag in front of him. Everything was annoying him, he just wanted to do his thing and watch the royals bleed to death. Oh what a delightful sight that would be. The people who made his mother suffer for years. He needed to be patient and wait for the right time, and thanks to King Magnus' idiotic order of forbidding weapons inside the throne room made his task easier than expected.

Heinrik spoke. "Hans, calm down for Thor's sake. Everything will go according to plan." he smiled.

Inside the Duchess' old room in the palace. Elsa sat on one of the chairs and the Duchess was next to her.

"Esmeralda told me everything what's going on in here. But I would like to know what you know Elsa."

Elsa hesitated to say whatever their plan was, however the Duchess might know something what happened years ago before Anna's mother died. And maybe she'll support them in their plan.

"There was someone wanted to assassinate the royal family."

The Duchess gasped. "What?"

"I have a reliable source and we've been spying on the would be assassin for some time now. We already have a plan laid out, we were just waiting for him to show his true colors."

"Who is it?" Siv fist her hands in anger.

"Prince Heinrik of Southern Isles."

Siv gave Elsa an incredulous look. "Impossible, Magnus see Heinrik is like a son to him and brother to Hans and Anna. Why? And do you have any evidence on such accusation?"

"We have and I think this plan of taking the lives of the royals has something to do with the death of Queen Adrianna. At first I don't get why they killed the Queen, and it's not possible for Heinrik to engineer such plot, however Anna and I stumbled upon a journal. Count Tonsberg's journal. It held the answers we were looking for."

"Frollo? You found Frollo's journal?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, in a secret passage in one of the libraries."

"Tell me what you found."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was late in the evening and the couple were still awake, not because of certain activity but because they were trying to read and fill the blanks needed on the journal they've found. Elsa copied any significant passages she came across, while Anna was doing the same._

" _Elsaaaa any progress?"_

" _Not at the moment..wait what's this?" Elsa re-read the entry over and over and there was no mistake._

 _Anna leaned over and read the entry as well an read out loud."..Her Majesty's death was not just an act of an unsatisfied noble. Baron Robert refused to give in and was executed for high treason and murder. However, my men had retrieved a letter stating that the master had given the order to act. It was a coded letter and it took a long time for me to to figure out each metaphors and to discover the master behind this heinous act. They seemed to be a random series of numbers in and I studied how frequent they appeared, I narrowed them down into these;5, 19, 19, 12, 9. These series of numbers holds the key to unmask the monster who ruined the royal family-." Anna halted. "Elsa can you figure out what are the next words?"_

" _That's what I'm working on at the moment." Elsa scribbled on the parchment the possible words to fill the blanks. "It's no use this part is unreadable." she sighed._

 _Anna sighed as well and took the journal and skimmed it's pages. She was in deep thought thinking of those numbers. She stared at the journal on her hands and skimming the pages until she saw an odd scribbles. She placed the journal back to the table and searched for the odd page she saw._

" _Anna what are you doing?"_

" _I think I saw something. Here!" Anna saw numbers and letters on the page._

" _What's this?" Elsa took few seconds to recognize it. "Oh gods could it be the numbers corresponds to the letter of the basic alphabets?" she asked herself why she didn't think of that before, maybe she read too much into it that's why she failed to discover what those numbers were for._

 _Anna took the quill and did wrote down._

 _5- E , 19-S , 19-S, 12-L, 9-I_

" _These numbers are coded into these, E, S,S,L, and I." Anna tapped her chin. "I never encounter the word ESSLI before. How about you Elsa?" Anna looked at her lover who had her eyes widened in surprise. Elsa paled._

" _No Anna, it's an anagram."_

 _Anna scribbled. "ELISS?"_

 _Elsa shook her head and took the quill from Anna. She scribbled the letters in the order that would shock Anna._

 _Teal eyes widened and read the word: ISLES_

 _End of Flashback_

"How could that be?" Siv asked.

"I am certain it has something to do with the Southern Isles. We also found that the poisoned used to anoint the arrow head came from a rare tree called Strychnine tree that only grow in tropical places like the Southern Isles. We discovered the poison's origin because the Duke had planned to use it to kill Anna. " Elsa paused. "What I don't understand is why the Isles wanted to kill the Solskinnian royals." she looked into Siv's eyes. "And I am hoping you knew something that could help us to find the reason why Heinrik, or whoever from the Isles, is doing this."

Siv then thought of something, a motive why the Isle had done it. It's impossible for Heinrik to be responsible for her sister-in-law's death, then a sudden memory that happened more than twenty years ago flashed in her mind, she gasped. "How could I forget...Adrianna and Rachelle."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Anna twirled on her place to show her red short sleeved dress with black sweetheart bodice, she was also wearing the phoenix pendant to showcase her family heritage.

Merida, who was sitting on the bed, rubbed her chin and smirked. "Elsa will definitely pounce on you when she see you in that dress." a furious blush erupted on Anna's cheeks.

"Elsa wouldn't do that!" Anna indignantly. "..not when many people around." she mumbled, unfortunately Merida heard her.

"I know! You guys were at it like bunnies, you know if Elsa was a man, I am sure you are already with child." Merida jested. She didn't notice how Anna's expression changed. Merida was not aware of what was the subject of Anna and Elsa's argument before.

The words Merida had stated, even if it was a jest, it still struck a nerve in her heart. Anna placed her hand on her belly and a small sad smile made its way to her lips, she knew they wouldn't be able to conceive a child. But she couldn't help but to wonder how it would feel to have the child of the person she loved most. She was sure she'll love the child as long as she lives. Sure they could adopt but the joys of having a child of your own flesh and blood could be different.

"Anna, are you okay?" Merida asked since Anna stayed silent and mindlessly caressing her belly.

"Say Merida, do you think I'll be a good mother if ever I would have a child?" Anna asked without looking at her friend.

"Yes," Merida smiled, "You'll be, you're kind and gentle and when you love, you give your all."

Anna was touched by her friend's words. "Thank you." she hugged her friend and concealed her tears.

The sudden hug had surprised the redhead but she smiled and hugged her friend back.

Soft knocks interrupted the two, they broke the hug and smiled at each other. "Anna, are you ready?" said Elsa's muffled voice from outside.

Merida stood up and opened the door. "Your beau is ready, lass." she smiled at Elsa and left the room.

Icy blue eyes were on Anna's own, their eyes were filled with love and passion. "Hey," Elsa softly said while her eyes slowly made their way down to Anna's dress before saying. "You look beautiful." a gentle smile made its way to her lips and sauntered towards her lover. "No one can match your beauty," she cupped Anna's face. However she frowned when she saw something else in Anna's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Anna just smiled at her and shook her head, she didn't want Elsa to worry about the same thing they had discussed before and it might start another argument between them. "Nothing."

Elsa was not convinced with Anna's answer. She turned her lover around and wrapped her arms from behind. "Please Anna, I can feel there's something bothering you." she kissed Anna's exposed nape. "Tell me and I'll do anything that I can to help."

Feeling Elsa's lips on her skin made her knees buckle as if she was melting at every touch. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the wonderful sensation Elsa was giving her. She hummed in response on each kisses she received.

"Elsa..." she breathily said.

"Yes?"

"I think we're late," Anna smiled as she caressed the arms around her. "We should go out there." she bit her lower lip as Elsa suckled on her neck. "Ahh Elsa no marks please, it would be embarrassing when people see them."

Elsa's response was placed Anna on the bed and got on top of her. "Then let me put them somewhere hidden." Anna giggled in response.

"And how do you intend to do that?...Wait Elsa it took three of my ladies to put on this dress!" Elsa had started to unlace Anna's dress. She caught Elsa's wrists. "My my what's gotten into you?" she pecked Elsa's lips.

Elsa smiled and said. "You. I can't resist you Anna. Every time I see you my love for you grows a hundred fold," Anna had released her hands and she took the opportunity to caressed her lover's beautiful face. "I feel like my heart will explode with so much love in it...and that's all because of you."

Tears were brimming Anna's teal eyes at her lover's words, without second thought she pulled Elsa down and kissed her lips with so much passion. Elsa responded immediately with the same intensity. Her pale white hands started to roam on the redhead's body. She felt Anna's curves with her hand, her breasts, her sides, and thighs.

They pulled away for few seconds before joining their lips in such passionate dance once again. However despite what they were doing, Elsa was still worried whatever bothered her lover, she pulled away and leaned her forehead against Anna's. "I love you my love."

"And I you." Anna pecked Elsa's lips.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Elsa leaned away a little.

Anna almost groaned what Elsa had said, she thought distracting Elsa was enough for her to forget their previous conversation. "There's nothing wrong," she once again denied it.

"Anna we promised not to hide our worries." Anna looked away. She sighed and held her lover's chin. "Tell me love. Please." Elsa begged.

Anna was thinking of denying it once more but it would upset Elsa for sure, but if she tell her lover what was bothering her, she wouldn't know what reaction she would receive.

"Merida and I was just talking." she started.

"About?"

"About us and how we can't keep our hands to ourselves." Anna blushed as well as Elsa.

"Oh, are we that obvious?" Elsa nuzzled on Anna's neck with a smile on her face.

"Probably." Anna giggled. "Anyway, she told me if you were uh.."

"If I were what?"

Anna started to regret her decision to tell whatever Merida had told her. She knew how sensitive Elsa could be whenever they talk about their genders and heirs.

"Anna please tell me." Elsa leaned away and worry was evident on her face.

Anna took a deep breath and said. "She said if you were man I would be with child in no time." she stared at her lover who was on top of her waiting for a response but none came, Elsa was just staring back at her so she decided to continue. "I asked her if I would be good mother and she said yes. Also it made me wonder how it would it be like to have someone so little inside of me. A half of you and a half of me."

Surprisingly, Elsa's expression softened and pecked her lover's lips. "You wanted a child of our own?"

"Yes but I know it will be impossible and-"

Elsa had placed a finger on Anna's lips. "Shh, listen to me." she smiled.

Anna didn't expect Elsa would be so calm about this since they almost broke their engagement because of this matter. She simply nodded and waited on what Elsa wanted to say.

"Remember the time when I asked you how you would feel if ever we have our child of our own?"

"Yes, I do remember."

Elsa took a deep breath, "Anna, there might be a way for us to conceive."

Anna's eyes were wide in surprise. "Is there really?"she almost whispered. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt hopeful. "How and what do you know? Please tell me all about it."

"Love calm down," Elsa smiled and lied next to her lover. She faced Anna and gave her a kiss. "It was after you woke up from unconscious state, when my father told me about the origin of my powers." she caressed Anna's face. "I found out why how my ancestor fought for their rights as rulers against the usurpers, and how the conflict started." she pulled Anna closer. "Queen Alexandra didn't marry and yet she was able to produce an heir, she was also an ice wielder like me."

"So they are many ice wielders other than you?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I got my powers through our gene, it would become passive for generations then become a dominant gene. I do not know how many of us but I am sure the first King of Arendelle and Queen Alexandra were among them."

"What your ice power had something to do with conceiving?"

"Somehow Queen Alexandra was able to produce an heir without the help of a male. She had discovered how to create a life by using her ability and I was sure there was a goddess who intercede and made it possible.

"Skadi?!" Anna asked.

"None other." Elsa smiled. "She showed herself to you and I am sure she did too in the past."

"So with the help of your ability and the goddess we would be able to have our own child!"

"Yes." Elsa answered.

Anna got on top of her lover. "Then what are we waiting for, let's do it!" she excitedly stated, surprising Elsa.

"Whoah there princess." Elsa giggled. "Right now?"

"Of course!" Anna started to kiss Elsa's neck.

"Anna love!" Elsa bit her lower lip because of the sensation Anna was giving her. "Wait! Anna!" she tried to cup Anna's face to make her listen but the stubborn princess of hers refused. She rolled them over, since it was the only choice she had at the moment.

Anna scowled at her lover and feign angry. "What?" Elsa giggled at her cuteness.

"Not now, we can do it after the wedding of your brother..or on second thoughts after our wedding."

Anna huffed. "And when would that be?"

"How about on next summer?"

"Too long."

"Spring then."

"No."

Elsa smiled. "This winter."

Anna thought for a moment. "Nope. Still too long."

"Then when do you want us to wed?"

"Next week." Anna stated.

"How about next month? So I could plan the best wedding for my love." Elsa kissed her lover on the lips for a couple seconds before pulling away.

Anna was in daze after the kiss and answered. "Deal." she locked Elsa between her legs.

"But we can still do some practice," Anna licked Elsa's lips. The offer was too hard to resist on Elsa's part, but they have a wedding to attend, but then again she knew Anna wouldn't let her escape at the moment.

"Very well... BUT later tonight alright?" Elsa offered. "And besides you were complaining earlier about your dress, we wouldn't want to take too much time on putting it on again." she kissed Anna's nose, who groaned.

"Such a stinker." Anna huffed.

"Come now, don't be like that. I promise I am all yours later." Elsa captured her lover lips and gave her a slow soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too my Elsa." Anna nuzzled Elsa's neck. The two of them stayed like that for few more minutes before deciding they should go and join their friends but not before fixing themselves.

The guests gathered in the throne room, where the wedding would be held, the guards were on their out most alertness to any possible uninvited guests, also had collected the swords and other weapon their noble guests had brought. Those weapons were placed in a room far away from the throne room, however they didn't search the women, since they knew they wouldn't bring any.

Merida had placed a wooden box wrapped in ribbon, on the table where the gifts were placed. She sighed, however the guard near the table stared at her in suspicion but said nothing.

Many royals, nobles and commoners alike were invited in the wedding, they were wearing their best suits and dresses. However there was a certain man filled with worry since he couldn't find his wife, but he couldn't leave the king's side. He couldn't abandon his duty as a knight. The king had noticed his restlessness, which was so unbecoming of the knight.

"What's the matter Phoebus?"

"Nothing Your Majesty."

"Are you sure?"

The knight hesitated to answer. "Forgive me Your Majesty for worrying you, it's just I haven't seen Esmeralda since last night."

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her as well." the king had skimmed the crowd, looking for a certain raven haired woman. "I wonder where she ran off to." the king mumbled.

 **Somewhere in the Castle.**

A raven haired woman was chained in a stone pillar, her arms and feet were bound in rope. Her mouth was covered with cloth to prevent her from screaming for help. Esmeralda knew where exactly she was in, she was a cellar, which was under the dungeon. She was trying her best to free herself from the ropes she was bound to. She knew all the plans of Heinrik and how he intend to execute his horrendous deed. She knew she's the only one knew how evil Heinrik was and yet she was hopeless at the moment, she silently prayed that Elsa would protect Anna no matter what the cost. Also she had put her faith to Elsa's intelligence and her ability to solve the identity of the traitor.

Esmeralda regretted how impulsive she acted that night, she should've waited long after Heinrik had walked out the door, but she impulsively pounced at Captain Leif and extracted information from him. Unfortunately that time, Heinrik came back with a sword in hand, he knew she was there all along. They captured her and chained her here.

The door of the cellar was opened by Captain Leif, bringing Esmeralda food and water. Esmeralda glared at him. His face was full of remorse.

"I'm so sorry Countess, I would help you if I could but he has my family." he removed the cloth covering Esmeralda's mouth.

"You traitor." Esmeralda hissed. "Anna will die just because of an old love rivalry! And because you had betrayed the royal family!"

"I don't have any choice Countess, my family is currently at the throne room to witness the wedding but they have targets on their back the moment I betray him, he had made sure that I'll follow his order."

Esmeralda understood his situation but she couldn't help but to feel angry.

"There's always a choice! If only you could free me here, I'll make sure your family is safe! I swore in my father's name, I will do anything to keep your family and mine safe. So please free me."

Captain Leif was silent for a moment before he stood up and left her all alone.

* * *

 **Thank you!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! I'll have you know that I am still alive and will finish this story. Please be advised that this chapter is _a little bit_ bloody.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNENDING SUPPORT! ENJOY!**

* * *

A man with dark hair with a hint of gray on his temple, his eyes were pale green which were filled with worry and sorrow at the same time as he passed by the familiar place. His heart constricted as he saw the familiar castle of the kingdom of Solskinn. He swore not to set foot in this land but he had no choice. He sighed. He was focused on the galloping sound of the horses, hoping he'll reach the castle on time.

"Father..." a feminine voice caught his attention. "I'm so sorry..I should've known."

The man squeezed the woman's hand smiled a little. "No. It's not your fault. I should be thankful that you brought this to my attention." he sighed. "I never knew he was going to take part on something that brought shame to our family."

The woman looked her father with curiosity evident on her eyes.

"It was something that happened a year after your birth." the man simply said.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows then she gasped. "Are you..are you saying it's.."

"Yes." the man answered. "I think it's time for me to do what I should've done years ago. I regret that I hid the truth. Now they are in danger." His eyes were cast on the castle that was growing bigger and bigger as they drew closer.

* * *

A beautiful woman held her father's arm as she walked down the aisle, going to the daisr where she would become one with her beloved prince. Her blue wedding gown, embroidered with silver threads and embedded with small diamonds, that sparkled every time she walked. She was wearing a bridal crown instead of typical crown worn by royalties. Unlike other countries who were giving much attention to their gowns, Solskinnians however paid more attention on their hairs. In their culture the women's hair were important since they are suggestive on their sexual allure, the longer the better . Her silky blonde tresses was styled in a half pony tail and was braided. She looked happy and nervous at the same time the moment her eyes were set upon on the green orbs of her prince.

Hans was there looking at his future queen, the future mother of his children, his world. He smiled so little and was wishing that his mother to be there with them in one of the most important day of his life. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw his best man.

"I'm honored to witness such union. I'm wishing you both eternal happiness." Heinrik said. Hans nodded and thanked him. However Heinrik's line of sight had met one of the guards in the room before he focused on the bride who was smiling happily.

Anna was standing next to her father, with tears brimming her eyes, she was happy for her brother. She wondered how would she feel when she would be in Carina's position as bride, as Elsa's bride. Her teal eyes had met icy blue ones from the other side of the room. Elsa gave her loving smile, Anna shyly tucked her non-existed stray hair behind her ear. She wished she could be with Elsa that moment.

Carina arrived at the dais with her father, King Einvind had given his daughter's hand to Hans. He kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled.

There were rituals to be made in order for the marriage to proceed but only some were still practiced in their time. One of the rituals was having the bride had a bath in bathhouse to cleanse herself , hot stone placed in a tub full of water to produce steam. The bride would be assisted by her mother, married sisters, female friends and relatives. Likewise for the man, he should cleanse himself with his father, friends and relatives, and his father would give him wisdom, readying him for his married life.

The minister had started the ceremony.

"We had gathered here to day to witness the union of Prince Hans and Princess Carina..." the minister said. The ceremony was traditional as it can be despite the time they lived in where some kingdoms disregarded their wedding traditions. The minister had asked the couple to say their vows.

Hans had faced Carina and smiled. "My love, I never thought this day would come. I thought you were just a dream, a beautiful dream but now here you are in front of me. Both of us will be forever joined in the eyes of men and the gods. Carina, I love you and I'll always love you, cherish you and be with by your side as long as I live, I'll protect you with my life. I'll be with you in every challenges we face. You had made the happiest man alive when you decided to love me and be with me as my friend, lover, my queen and the mother of my children. I love you."

Carina's eyes were brimming with tears, she couldn't help but to feel emotional because words her beloved had said. "My dearest Hans. I never felt so loved in my entire life. I know you'll protect me with all your life and love me, I'll do the same to you. I may be a woman but I am also woman who'll protect her husband with all her might. I want to be your the mother of your children, I vow to be a good mother not only to our children but also our people. I'll be your companion in every ups and downs of our lives. I love you my dearest Hans."

The minster then wrapped a red cloth embroidered with gold thread around Hans and Carina's joined hands. The people shed few tears at the heart warming words from the couple.

"With the power vested in me by the gods and goddess, this union can only be broken in the halls of Valhalla. You may now kiss."

Hans and Carina leaned closer to each other and finally be united until they heard swords being drawn simultaneously. The people turned and saw about twenty or more soldiers dressed in Solskinnian uniforms. The people had scuffled everywhere, confused and terrified at the action the soldiers had done.

"What's the meaning of this?!" King Magnus angrily.

"What do you think it is, Uncle?" Heinrik stated as he was brandishing a sword given to him by a guard. Hans had placed his bride behind him and glared at his best friend. "Now don't look at me like that Hansy, thank you for inviting me and making me your best man." he chuckled. "Let's start the celebration." he signaled the soldiers to make their move.

The people were alarmed and started to bang the doors open but they were locked from the outside, the women screamed and cried for help, their husbands and other men in the room were defenseless since their weapons were seized upon entering the room. The only men who were on the side of the royals with weapons were Phoebus and Hans, however Hans's sword was a ceremonial sword made of gold, much fragile than the iron sword.

Hans drew his ceremonial sword, ready to defend his beloved and family.

He turned to his side to protect his daughter from any possible danger, but Anna was nowhere to be found, his stomach dropped as he tried to locate his daughter, the first thing he did was to look for Elsa and the Arendellian Princess was nowhere to be seen as well.

"Anna?! Anna where are you?!" King Magnus repeatedly calling out Anna's name.

Anna was swept by the crowd and was having a hard time to squeeze her way out since the people were cramped on the other side without armed guards.

"Let me through!" she shouted but the crowd kept on moving on opposite direction. She was tiptoeing and tried to see what was unfolding before them. Her eyes frantically locating a mass of platinum blonde hair but failed. "Elsa! Elsa where are you?!"

The royals and nobles alike weren't armed and it terrified them. Elsa on the other hand was too worried about Anna to notice how vulnerable they were in front of the enemies. All she could think about where her beloved had gone, then she heard her name being called somewhere far on her right. She followed the sound

"Anna!" Elsa ran towards the sound of her beloved calling her but she took a step back when a burly man cut her off.

"Going somewhere princess?" he taunted. He was flashing his sword and wickedly grinned.

A sudden rage surge into Elsa's system. "Out of my way." her hands were shaking, her jaw was set.

"Nah uh. I don't think so." he lunged at her.

Out of reflex she sidestepped, surprising the man in front of her. She could use her power but she doesn't want to kill anyone with it. Elsa had always treated her powers with care and not abuse it, much less kill something or someone using it. She dodged every attacked that the soldier made towards her and tried to get pass him to be with her beloved princess. However, another soldier blocked her and trapped her.

"Let me pass!" she shouted as floor started to frost over.

"It's true.." said the soldier. "You're a monster."

Elsa glared at him.

"Elsa!" she heard Anna calling for her. Her attention snapped on her beloved direction and saw a soldier held Anna's arm. Something inside Elsa cracked and her eyes glowed in anger.

"Elsa help!" Anna struggled to get out the soldier's grip but failed.

"Feisty princess, I wonder how you'll be in bed." he maliciously chuckled and tugged her farther and farther from Elsa, Anna felt the wall on her back then felt the soldier's breath on her neck. '

"Don't touch me!" she shoved the soldier away from her but he was too strong. "Elsa please help me!" Anna's cheeks were wet with tears.

"I like your spirit." he leaned down to kiss her but the man went stiff.

Anna had her eyes widened when she saw blood dripped from the man's mouth. She lowered her gaze and saw a bloodied icicle that pierced through his chest. She looked past the man and her eyes couldn't be any wider that they already were, she saw two guards bleeding on the floor and bloodied clothes of her beloved Elsa. Anna was rooted on her spot as she saw nothing of her beloved, the person who saved her just now was the Elsa she hadn't seen before. Her icy blue eyes were glowing in rage, her usual calm and collected face was replaced by anger and hatred. She saw her beloved hands were covered with blood as well as the ice sword she was wielding.

Elsa ran towards her pale faced beloved and hugged her with all her might.

"Oh Anna." she sighed in relief, before leaning away and cupped Anna's tear streaked face. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you sooner." worry was etched on Elsa's features.

The glow on Elsa's eyes was gone, her rage disappeared the moment she held Anna in her arms. Anna held Elsa tightly.

"It's alright, I'm alright." Anna smiled and leaned for a kiss which Elsa responded eagerly but pulled away immediately.

"Later. We still have to deal with them."

Anna nodded and smiled.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked.

Anna understood what Elsa had meant. "Merida assured me that the box was with the gifts. Help me to get there and we'll deal with these traitors together." Elsa nodded and took the sword of the guard she impaled, then Anna took the other two sword from Elsa's first kill. Both of them went to the direction of the wedding gifts.

On the other side of the ballroom, two princesses were huddled close to one another while the men tried to defend them using the wooden chairs as weapons.

"Philip please be careful!" Aurora exclaimed.

"You too brother!" Sylvia said to her brother Ferdinand.

"No worries ladies!" Ferdinand grunted as he deflected the guard's strike. "We got this!"

"Philip! Have these!" Anna had slid the two swords in the direction of the princes.

The two princes picked up the words and grinned at them. Before started to attack the armed guard that surrounds them. Both of the princes heard Elsa called out Kristoff's name in such hurry.

Not far from them was King Fergus, Frederick, Agdar and their respective wives. Who were holding candle sticks to defend themselves.

Queen Elinor was trying to locate her daughter but with the chaos going on in the enclosed ballroom, she didn't manage to spot her beloved daughter.

"Elinor!" King Fergus called out his husband and tried to ran towards her but he was too far away from her. An armed guard was about to strike the queen. "NO!"

Queen Elinor saw the flash of blade right before her eyes... she was then waited for the blade to pierced he but the guard was struck down by a burly blonde man, saving the queen's life.

"Your Majesty." he said and defended the three queens while King Fergus had picked up the dead guard's sword and went on rampage.

Anna and Elsa had reached the wooden box Merida had placed with the wedding gifts. They opened it and saw couple of weapons, including the bow and arrow of Merida. They looked for their family and friends to see who needed help.

"Elsa I'll carry these weapons to our family and friends and you-"

"I'll defend you while you're at it." Elsa finished.

"Yes!" Anna smiled and proceeded to distribute the weapons to those who were in need of it.

The other royals and nobles had managed to get weapons for themselves. While Hans was not fortunate.

Sound of clashing metal echoed through the ballroom, Hans was struggling at countering Heinrik's attacks with the condition of his sword. He grunted as he strike hard but it was not enough to break the enemy's defense. As he kept on attacking Heinrik it made him think what was his former best friend trying to achieved for betraying them. He gritted his teeth and glared at the traitor's smirk as he stumble back

"You really look like your father. Weak. No wonder they make fun of him in the Isles."

"My father is better than your uncaring and cold-hearted father." Hans answered as he steadied himself. He saw a flash of hurt in Heinrik's eyes he smirked. "It's true isn't?"

Heinrik gritted his teeth and struck with his sword which was deflected by Hans, but the ceremonial sword was it its limit. Heinrik saw this as an opportunity to strike harder to break it and it did. His smirk was prominent on his face.

Hans was thrown off and looked at his broken weapon. He knew any moment now, he'll stop breathing. Panic flashed in his eyes but he stood up and threw the handle of his sword. He crouched down a little and readied himself for the attacks Heinrik would make.

"Your time is over," Heinrik flashed his sword and smirked. "Who knew that I'll slay the heir of Solskinn?" he chuckled.

"Don't be so sure Heinrik. The House of Solskinn will prevail. And your line will end." Hans retorted.

"How noble of you, but foolish. You have nothing to defend yourself, how can you even protect your deviant little sister?" Heinrik said with full of disgust in this tone.

Hans' fists were shaking in anger. Heinrik saw this and continued to taunt him.

"Still sensitive about your sister?" Heinrik scoffed "Oh I remember you promised to your dead mother that you'll protect her, but you didn't even protect her from the ice deviant monster whom she called her lover." he mocking said. "I never been so disgusted. Your good for nothing father had agreed to have her betrothed to a monster, a disgusting monster. How could you let that happened?"

"Anna loves Elsa! And leave Anna out of this!"

Heinrik started to circle Hans, then slashed him with his sword, the prince of Solskinn managed to evade it.

"Then let's talk about your dear wife." Heinrik said as he kept on flourishing his sword. "It's funny that history had repeated itself."

Hans looked at his with full curiousity.

"Ah Magnus didn't tell you how worse your mother was than a whore."

"This is between you and me, Heinrik. Leave my family out of this!"

"THIS IS ALL ABOUT YOUR DAMN FAMILY!" Heinrik suddenly struck Hans and manage to draw blood from him. "IT WILL ALWAYS BE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!" he shouted.

Hans held his bleeding shoulder. "My family had showed nothing but good to your family!"

"No! Your family ruined mine! Your mother ruined My family!" Heinrick bellowed. "My mother was cast aside even before he married my good for nothing father!"

 _Years ago._

 _Two women were sitting on under tree talking about their future, especially one of them just got engaged to the heir of Solskinnian throne. One of the women admired the golden band with a wing like design encrusted with ruby at its center, worn by the beautiful blonde woman. These two women were like sisters even though they were distant cousins, they were inseparable until one of them would get married. The brunette woman, who's name was Rachelle, was happy for her cousin's engagement to Prince Magnus. She knew Adrianna and Magnus were madly in love with each other, she could be at ease that the person she treated like a sister would be in better hands._

 _Both of them were having a good time until a sound of galloping horse had reached their ears. A man on a horse was bringing a message informing the two noble ladies that the Prince of Southern Isles has arrived in their property. Being the daughter of head of the family Adrianna should be there to received the visiting prince._

 _Lady Adrianna had borrowed the horse from the messenger, both her and Rachelle mounted the horse and rode off towards the castle._

 _Adrianna and Rachelle arrived just in time. They fixed themselves before standing next to her father, the moment the prince's eyes drifted towards them, he was stunned to see such beauty. He approached them and immediately took Adrianna's hand and said._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Rachelle." he kissed the back of her hand, which surprised everyone who witnessed it, especially Rachelle, who was standing next to Adrianna._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you too, Your Highness, but my name is Adrianna and this is Rachelle." she gestured to her royal cousin who gave a shy smile towards the prince._

" _My humblest apology Lady Adrianna." the prince shifted to the Rachelle who blushed in return. "My Princess Rachelle, I apologize for not recognizing you, nobody had told me how you look like. I never saw someone who look so beautiful." Rachelle bowed her head in embarrassment missing the way the Prince of Southern Isles shifted his eyes towards her blonde cousin as he uttered the word beautiful._

 _Few days had past, Rachelle had noticed how Gustav, the prince, looked at her cousin. She felt constricting feeling in her heart. It was eating her, she knew what she was feeling was jealousy, and it grew even more as the prince delayed the announcement of their engagement. She knew she couldn't fault her cousin in what the prince had been doing but she couldn't help but to feel resentful towards the the other woman. Thankfully there were another royals who visited the castle._

 _Prince Magnus and Princess Siv arrived to visit Adrianna and her family. Rachelle saw disappointment graced Gustav's face especially when the couple exchanged a passionate kiss. That night Gustav had announced his engagement with Rachelle. They celebrated but the prince felt like he lost his life forever as he watched the loving couple who danced at every song played. Since then he vowed not to meet the said couple, for an unfortunate stroke of fate they met months later in Solskinn for the union of Prince Magnus and Adrianna, the woman who haunted his dreams from the moment he met her and for years to come._

"My father ignored my mother, because of your mother!"

"Your parent's affair was none of our business! And we had nothing to do with your mother being cast aside!" Hans reasoned. Not understanding where Heinrik was getting at. He hardly know the Queen of the Isles. True they were relatives through her mother but they haven't seen the Queen since the death of his own mother.

"You really know a thing about what happened. It's your mother's fault! She ruined my family! She ruined my mother, her own cousin! Because of her my father hated my mother!"

"My mother had nothing to do with this!"

"Aaaargh!" Heinrick started to strike Hans repeatedly. "Your mother was the reason why my father hated my mother! My father was keeping a portrait of your mother in his bedchamber and it broke my mother's heart!"

Hans was shocked at the information he heard. "What?!"

"Ah yes, forever naive Hans. You didn't know?" Heinrik scoffed. "My father loved your mother ever since I can remember. Even my own mother knew that, so she did the only logical thing she knew to get rid of the competition."

Hans face paled at the realization. His eyes went teary and his heart was beating fast. "You..your mother had my mother.." the flashes of memories of her mother being shot by an arrow made him he clenched his teeth and his fists. "Murderer...MURDERER!" he screamed and lunged at Heinrik, he didn't think twice even if his opponent was armed.

Heinrik knew he broke Hans, he smirked in triumph. "Yes! My mother had your mother killed! Funny thing was I was trying to do the same to your little sister because she look so much of your mother!" he laughed and started to attack with his sword. "Why did you think my father never told you about the investigation he conducted to find the culprit? He found out the truth and he hated my mother after that! That good for nothing King, my mother only wants his love but he didn't give that to her, she had to act." Heinrik words were like venom. "I hated your mother since, then I saw your little sister. The likeness is unmistakable aside from the color of her hair and I hated her since."

"Demon! You don't deserve to live!" Hans said. He was betrayed by his best friend, who was trying yo kill his little sister just because of her likeness to their mother, what's worse was not realizing that the culprit of his mother's demise was someone close to home. He dodged the attack but got graze at the tip of the sword leaving him bleeding. Hans doesn't care.

"It's a good thing I chose this day to end the line of Solskinn royal family. After your death, you father is next, then your whore deviant sister."

"I won't let you lay a hand on my family."

"Then defeat me!" Heinrik swinging his sword at Hans.

Wound after wound Hans received, he was thankful they were only superficial. His wedding clothes were bloodied.

"Hans!" Carina's worried voice caught his attention. "Heinrik please stop this!"

"Oh no my dear. This is what I aim for."

"Heinrik please for the sake of our friendship..please stop."

Heinrik chuckled. "Friendship? Is what you call it? You were in love with me."

Carina glared at him and retorted. "I regret that I did."

"No matter, I don't even care if you were." Heinrik shrugged.

On the other side of the ballroom, the princesses namely Astrid, Heather and Merida were doing good at defending themselves, unsurprisingly each of them were using daggers of their own. Being natural born warriors they knew they had to be ready in any circumstances, they were thankful that they didn't search women for weapons, then they were joined by Anna and Elsa.

"Took you long enough lass!" Merida said as she snatched her bow and arrows from the couple before dashing away for a good spot to shot down the enemies.

One by one the enemies were going down and Heinrik noticed this, his eyes went on Merida.

"Bring her down!" he bellowed to one of his soldiers.

Hans took this opportunity to knock the weapon from his grasp. He punched Heinrik's face, making the villain stumble. Hans didn't wait for a second to land his fist on his former best friend's face again. Heinrik tried to fight him off but Hans' was on all out offense.

Meanwhile Merida went to the dais and nocked her arrows before releasing them to the enemy soldiers. The other attendees of the wedding were on the other side of the ballroom watching the royals and other nobles defend the unarmed people.

A shadow loomed behind her and few seconds after that a dagger was pointed at her neck.

"Drop your weapon." the man said.

Merida cursed in her native tongue and slowly lowered her weapon. She was about to twist the man's hand when the said man screamed in pain before dropping limp on the bloodied floor.

Merida turned around and saw the familiar raven haired Countess.

"Esmeralda!"

Esmeralda grinned.

"Where were you?"

The Countess just shrugged. "Somewhere in the dungeon. I'll tell you all about it later." she finished before a loud bang echoed inside the ballroom, Eugene and his crew of dreamers were inside to aid the royals. Rapunzel ran towards her husband and thanked him for his great timing.

Anna and Elsa were fighting side by side. Both were thankful that Anna insisted to learn swordplay.

"How are you holding up?" Elsa asked her beloved.

"I'm fine! Yah!" Anna answered as she struck the soldier unconscious.

Elsa smiled despite the ache her body feels for swinging an ice sword. Both lovers were disheveled and sweaty, dresses torn on the sleeves and heels long abandoned somewhere inside the ballroom. The only thing that matters was both of them were unharmed. Elsa feared what she could do if something happen to Anna, knowing her magic was tied to her emotion. She tried to push the idea of freezing everyone to death if ever something happen to Anna out of her mind.

The enemies depleted and they managed to surround them, with the help of Eugene's crew, they out numbered the soldiers. One by one the soldiers dropped their swords. Phoebus had the men arrested and tied their hands with ropes. Whilst Hans' hands were bloodied and aching as he kept on mutilating Heinrik's face. His grief and anger dominated him, not even his bride managed to calm him down. This was long overdue, that's what Hans' thought.

The royals managed to fend off the traitors, cornering them inside the circle of loyalist. The remaining were less than ten, few of them died and some unconscious. The couples found and held one another. King Magnus, Agdar and Einvind restrained Hans from the barely breathing Heinrik.

"Son. Enough." King Magnus said.

"Enough? ENOUGH?! Queen Rachelle had mother assassinated and now he tried to do the same to Anna!"

Hans' outbursts silenced the room. All of them were sporting a shocked and pained expression.

King Magnus was silenced, not knowing if he would restrain his son or restrain himself from killing the barely alive man on the floor.

"Is that true?" Magnus voice was thick and dangerous.

"Yes it is." another man's voice answered him.

All of them looked at the direction of the voice, revealing a man in his forties with a beautiful raven haired lady with beautiful green eyes.

"Gustav.." Magnus said.

"What your son uttered was true. My wife had ordered the assassination of Adrianna. I'm so sorry."

King Magnus then remembered what Heinrik had said to them. King Gustav investigated the death of Queen Adrianna but there was no result, or so he thought. Gustav might have found out the culprit and hid the truth, to protect his wife.

"You knew.." King Magnus said.

"Yes. I should've told you but it's my duty to protect my family. But what I didn't know was my wife managed to poison my son's mind. My daughter had told me how he planned to finish his mother's work." King Gustav's eyes landed on Anna.

Elsa saw this and she tightened her hold on her beloved princess.

"Heinrik was poisoned by her mother, she planted a seed of hatred within him, I failed to stop it. I am so sorry for causing your family so much grief."

"It's all your fault! If only you didn't love my mother, she should've been alive!" Hans said in anger.

King Gustav looked down in shame. It was the truth if only he showed love and affection to his wife, she wouldn't do something so drastic. If only he didn't fell in love at first sight.

King Magnus and the rest were silence the he opened his mouth to speak. "Your sorry will not fill the void in our lives. You had let innocent died and put the others in danger." he calmly said. "I will not show mercy...not this time." he gestured Phoebus to pick up the bloodied prince.

Heinrik looked up and grinned at his father. "Hello father. Proud of me?"

King Gustav looked at his son with pity and regret. "I'll never be proud of you."

"Ah yes, because you already have the child you're proud of. Lera is not even my mother's daughter!" Heinrik glared at his half-sister.

"Yes she's not and she'll never be like her or you." King Gustav had said strongly.

"Ha! That's why I hate women! Especially you!" Heinrik turned his head towards Anna.

Elsa glared at him. "It's over."

"No it is not." Heinrik said ominously and smirked.

They heard a whistling sound of arrow being shot.

Merida rapidly shot her arrow to intercept the lethal one directed to Anna. But she saw another arrow coming from another direction. "Anna watch out!"

Anna saw the incoming arrow towards her and as if the world turned slowly, she saw Elsa raised her hand to conjure magic and hug her tightly. She saw the glimmering ice behind Elsa. Few moments later Elsa raised her head and smiled at Anna.

Anna smiled at her. "You saved me." she leaned in and kissed her beloved. Her smile was replaced by dread when her tongue had tasted something metallic. She pulled away and saw blood dripped from Elsa's lips.

"Elsa! Elsa!" her eyes were frantic and pulled Elsa closer then she felt it. At Elsa's back the arrow buried itself there. Anna looked behind Elsa closely, the arrow had pierced through the thin sheet of ice.

"I'm sorry.. I ..I was late." Elsa said softly before her knees gave in, while her ice vanish in an instant, leaving only heap of flurry on the ballroom floor.

Anna caught her she knelt beside Elsa. Her heart was beating like crazy, her entire system was panicking. She couldn't lose the love of her life, it would kill her. After so many years of separation, she couldn't live another separation, this time a permanent one. No, Anna wouldn't allow it.

Both of them ignore the shouts and clamoring that was happening around them, they ignored how Agdar ordered the arrest of the two attackers, which were Selberg and Stein. The two noblemen managed to escape prison and aligned themselves with Heinrik.

Elsa raised her cold hand and caressed Anna's cheek. "I'm so happy that I saw you again-" she coughed.

"Elsa please don't talk, everything will be fine. You can tell me everything you wanted to say later okay? We have to get a physician for you first." Anna's voice trembled, she was fighting the urge to cry. "Okay?"

The platinum blonde ignored her beloved. "No..I have to- I have to say them now-" Elsa heaved. "You are the only person- I've ever loved..I will always love you even if this is the end. I love you Anna." her voice was weak.

Tears filled Anna's eyes and they were rolling out of her eyes like waterfalls. "I love you too..."

Elsa smiled for one last time before she closed her eyes and frost started to crawl on Elsa's skin, her beautiful face was half covered with frost.

Rapunzel and ordered everyone out of the ballroom. King Frederic also insisted on it as well. The prisoners and the guests alike were thrown out of the ballroom, leaving few royals inside.

Anna was shocked and too numb at the moment, her eyes were blank, her heart was aching, as if someone was ripping her heart out over and over. Her tears landed on the figure of her beloved. It was so unbecoming of her to be silent on such matter, she couldn't find her voice.

"Anna! Are you hurt as well?! You're bleeding" Rapunzel asked.

Anna just sat there with her beloved on her arms and stared at the growing patch of blood on her dress. It wasn't Elsa's blood, it was coming from her, She then realized what it meant. She could not only lose her beloved Elsa but also someone created out of love.

* * *

 **TADA! I KILLED THEM! :D have a nice day!**

 ***Hiding behind a 3 meter thick castle wall * Please don't kill me! Uh.. the next chapter will be the last, the reviews on this chapter will decide on the last chapter's content!**


End file.
